


December, Book 1, A crystal heritage

by DenielleFervelle, Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi



Series: December [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), minor crossover with the MCU - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alec and James are lovers, Alec is oblivious (most of the time), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, But the others do, Currently in translation, F/F, F/M, Frenglish for now, Gay Sex, Good luck with this fiction, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Jim and Seb do not have a healthy relationship, M is gay and has a wife, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor multiple crossovers, Moriarty is a woman, Multi, New M, No Bashing, OOQ - Freeform, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Post-Skyfall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Q has a very bad luck, Revenge, Sarcasm, Threesome - M/M/M, abandonment issue, hitman - Freeform, ish, mention of suicidal thoughts, mormor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 194,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenielleFervelle/pseuds/DenielleFervelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi
Summary: [Mostly in French for *Now* Currently translated in English !]The snow on the road had darkened, just as much as the world around them. Science was making incredible advances and people started to develop abilities and both ran unchecked, well, it did, as far as the public was aware of it. Indeed, the United-States had the S.H.I.E.L.D and, in Great Britain, it fell under MI6's field of action.However, between two success, a cold wind was freezing each time more victims. Traffic of drugs, weapons, human beings, informants and spies started to disappear, nothing went as M would have wanted to. Thus, when one of their main targets, a hitman known as the colonel Moran, finally makes a mistake, MI6's director jumps on the chance. Moreover, the hitman might reveal useful for them...
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Vesper Lynd, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & Q (James Bond), Q/Alec Trevelyan, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553653
Kudos: 19





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Careful, this work is partly written in French and in English for now ! It's quite a long work that was started in french and kinda ended up with English somehow. Might be linked to the fact it was played before being written. We're currently translating it fully in English, so please, bare with us ^^ Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy !

Colonel Sebastian Moran was not a big fan of London those days. Mostly because he did not enjoy getting shot. But his job had its risks and, if he ever had doubts about his life choices, his career had never been one of them. He was no man to fear wounds or death, no matter if it was his or someone else’s. He was good at his job. Maybe even excellent. He did not mind the scars he had gained from it

The hitman still stared angrily at his reflection and at the blood stain growing steadily on his white shirt near his left shoulder. He moved his articulation without a wince, like he would have done with the hinge of a door. The muscles had not been damaged. The wound wouldn’t bother him to shoot and it was all he was interested in. He put back his deep blue dinner jacket on and walked toward the dining room. He had first thought of firing from one of a neighbouring building but had quickly changed his mind after getting himself shot. 

Of course his target would be protected. The colonel had however to admit that he had not expected an MI6 agent. He had gotten a head start on the latter but had not killed him though. Not yet. His window was too small to waste time on the spy now. 

From the balcony, his modified AMV near his hand, the mercenary was observing the players below, searching for his target’s figure. Yet, the one he found first was his earlier opponent’s. Putting his rifle’s grip against his damaged shoulder, Moran dropped the gun sights in front of his eye. His barrel followed a moment the British agent before stopping on the minister nearby. He was completely calm, his breath slow and steady, even with blood he was still losing. Nothing but a scratch. He pulled the trigger. The old man stood a second before crashing down on a table. On the back of his white tuxedo, a red flower was slowly growing. 

Just as planned, the fire provoked a stampede, blocking the spy on the other side of the room. Disassembling his weapon quickly, the Colonel existed the building by the large French window near his position. From there, he jumped to the next balcony. The pain got a growl from him before he was able to get up properly and walk away.

The first hit sent him against a wall, worsening his injury and staining the paint with blood. “So they were two. MI6 had been more careful this time.” Understood the mercenary before feeling the cold of a blade going through his ribs. Moving swiftly aside with a scream of pain, he pushed away the spy. The latter broke through the window, falling to his death. Moran didn’t stay to watch him died and jumped on the opposing side, to join a balcony below. A new gunshot echoed behind him. If he was lucky not to be directly touched, his luck stopped there. The bar he was holding onto was touched and broke. 

Or the sniper had the devil’s luck on his side, or he was a very good shot. Thought the colonel as he fell from a twenty-feet height, following the same path the spy had taken before him. 

_He felt his body go through a glass awning and then, darkness._


	2. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a drug addict flatmate is not a good idea. Especially when you work for MI6.
> 
> [Never said I was good at summaries]

It was now 2:00 in the afternoon and Faith had just finished her report. She was working on the evolution of the local drug traffic and the influence of the Greyson family, one of the most powerful criminal families of Europe, on said traffic.  
She had been monitoring them since she had discovered, completely by accident, that her flatmate was dealing drugs for them. This discovery had somehow lead her to save the life of an MI6 agent and then becoming an informant for them.

Speaking of her flatmate, Faith had just heard the familiar clicking noise of the flat's lock being unlocked. Given the time it couldn’t be anyone else but Christopher, her flatmate, returning home after his day at work.

When she saw the cardboard box he was holding in his hands and the expression on his face, the redhead couldn’t help but let a long and worried sigh escape her. It had finally happened: he had been fired.

Now that was a surprise! The young man's addiction had been slowly spiralling out of his control. It required more and more money , more and more time, especially to be able to afford his ever growing demand of drugs. However Faith had still hoped she'd have more time before the inevitable.

She closed her laptop before turning to face where her newly unemployed flatmate was. Her face showed a serious and concerned expression for she was far from taking the news positively. After all, if she had chosen a shared apartment, it was because it was financially advantageous. She would be quite unable to pay the rent for this apartment alone anyway.

« Listen Chris', I can pay the rent for this month and maybe the next, so that gives you time to figure out a solution to your problem. After that, you can do whatever you want, I don’t care! But if by next month you haven’t figured it out, I’m going to have to terminate my share of the lease, and you’ll be on your own to pay the rent in full. » announced Faith, hoping to wake some sense in him, she really liked this place and would rather not return to her parent’s house.

Unfortunately, the reprimand didn’t have the desired effect at all. Instead of looking for a new job or even a detox program, Jessy just went to his room without answering and for the following days made a point of only getting out when Faith wasn’t in the flat.  
Having no idea of what was going on insinde her flatmate's head, the redhead just quietly went about her business. Business which was mostly working on the quite tedious translation of a spy novel. Even if she was quite distracted by her worries over Christopher's inability to provide the money for his part of the rent, she managed to work correctly.

Those worries would cause the young woman to make what could be seen as a harmless mistake but would have serious repercussions on her life.  
Indeed, her curious and nosy flatmate took advantage of her absence to pry into her laptop which she had forgot to turn off before going out to buy groceries, allowing Christopher to discover her status as an MI6 informant.  
Unfortunately, this simple thing would cost her a lot. Seeing in this information as a way to gain a bit of trust from the Family (and thus more drugs), Jessy didn’t hesitate an instant to sell Faith. He was indeed according way more value to the drugs he might receive than to the life of his own flatmate, who had tried to make sure he wouldn’t be evicted from their flat.

Totally oblivious of what was being planned behind her back, Faith came back home a little later to find no proof that Chris' had ever left his room, much less ventured and snooped into her own. She therefore returned to her translation, just taking short breaks when she was hungry or tired.  
It was during one of those breaks that she heard the sound of the door being suddenly and brutally forced by three armed men. Paralyzed by surprise and fear she couldn't do anything but watch them enter the flat.

One of them asked her to come with them without resisting so they wouldn't need to use violence, which considering that they had just broken her door was a bit hypocritical.

Unfortunately for the redhead, the criminals might have been a bit triggered because they did not hesitate to shoot Faith when she could not retain a particularly sarcastic remark. If it was nothing lethal, it was still enough to cause serious bleeding.

By the time her mind was clear enough to think, she was already running, unsure of how she had managed to get past her aggressors or where she was going, but she was running. Fleeing as far and as quickly as possible, running for her life.

The redhead knew perfectly that she couldn't escape for long. However, she had one last thing she needed to do before they caught her. She needed to erease every memory she had about both the Graysons and MI6.  
So that's what she did. Or at least tried to do. Panicked as she was, she clearly lacked the focus necessary to do such a precise work and erased her entire memory instead, before collapsing of exhaustion.

And that's how started her descent into hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally translated ! Hope you enjoyed, we'll publish one chapter every sunday, if the translation is ready of course (we're trying not to post in French anymore but if it guets to difficult to keep up with our agenda we might change that.)


	3. Open your eyes, look up to the sky and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In MI6's sick bay, 0011 is slowly getting over his injuries, whereas Indigo Jones wakes up in the Family's clinic. Both were badly injured but more importantly, none of them remembers anything before opening their eyes.

  
  
The room was white. An asepticised white. Its silence was only broken by the regular bips of the machines and the muffled sound of footsteps outside the room. He could hear the rustle of paper, someone was turning a newspaper's pages. He only seemed to focus on his surroundings, on what he felt, on the pain smothered by the medecine. Each time he tried to think about him, about what might have happened to him, he only faced an abyss. One of emptyness, one so deep he could have gained a fear of heights from it. When he eventually opened his eyes, the ceiling was darken by the night. He was in an hospital, or something similar. One where no one would be surprised by his injuries. He did not try to sit up, vaguely aware that it wouldn't be great for the wounds which had lead him here. 

"Where am I ?" he eventually asked, in a voice he would have hoped to be more confident. 

A chair scraping the floor was heard and someone appeared in his viewing field. Said someone was a woman. Likely in her fifties, she had grey, almost perfectly white hair, metallic blue eyes and her thin stature was only made thinner by her black suit. Her right hand was closed on a newspaper of which he couldn't make out the title. If the woman looked frail, you could see in her eyes she was stronger than most people.

"In MI6's sick-bay." answered simply the latter, with a smile on her thin lips. 

He frowned. He perfectly knew what MI6 was. He also perfectly knew something was wrong:

"Who are you ? What the hell is going on ? Why don't I remember my name ?! he exclaimed, finally understanding that the abyss he had been looking into was the absence of memories.

"We were afraid your wounds would have such consequences." sighed the woman, "I am known as M, I'm MI6 current director and your direct superior. And you are 0011."

As the patient stayed silent, M pursued :

"You scared us for a bit back there. For someone only supposed to do security, you ended up with a bullet through the shoulder blade; an important solar plexus laceration which could have lead to the loss of a vital organ and a twenty-two feet fall which generated three fractures, including an open one, a concussion, a pneumothorax and an amnesia wich we hope to be only partial." she listed whithout pity for her agent's headache. 

She let out a new sigh and sat back in her chair. 

"We will test your memory as soon as possible, in meantime, you are asked to heal correctly and stay in hospital." 

"What do you want me to do ? Escape by the window to go and play poker ?" ironised the brunet with a small laugh quickly transformed in a wince of pain. 

"It would only be the second time you'd pull off that trick." replied M as she took her bag to leave, "008 will be in charge of your return in the agency. I'll call another agent to resume your mission."

"Before you leave, I have a question for you boss." stopped her 0011, "I got a number, alright, but I'd like to know who I am apart from that."

M nodded softly, a hand on the door handle: 

"Of course. Your name is Heddwyn Braxter, but I've heard your friends called you Ed or Eddy." 

* * *

The young woman had been lying unconscious in this bed for a few days. Regularly visited by a man with a white smock, likely a doctor, the latter checked on her condition and replaced the IV bag she was connected to.

Except for the slow breathing and rare movements of the patient, the room was extremely calm. There was not the slightest noise filtering from outside. But it wouldn't stay that way for very long now. The slow breathing of the sleeping redhead was starting to accelerate, indicating an onset of waking.

In response to her accelerated heart rate, a monitor emitted several rather strident sounds which caused a slight startle in the man who hurried near the bed to follow closely the waking of his patient. After the acceleration of the heartbeat and breathing came the slight twitching of the eyelids, then the contraction of other muscles such as those of the arms and legs, all under the close supervision of the doctor at her bedside. Doctor who was taking detailed notes on the whole process, while reading the file he had in his hands one last time.

The redhead felt like she was floating in a sea of cotton. Everything was so diffuse that she could hardly feel her body or even tell if it was a dream or reality. She did felt some pain in her shoulder though but it was as if suffocated by the fog in her brain.The very faint sensations coming from her body weren't helping her to focus either.

It was only when a voice began to reach her that the fog lifted enough to allow her to reconnect with her senses and finally wake up.

It would take her a moment before her eyes could focus enough for her to examine the room she was in, which absolutely did not look like a hospital room. It did have a heart and blood pressure monitor, but instead of the clean tiles white she was expecting the walls were made of a warm brown wood, same thing for the floor which was covered by a comfy looking carpet.

"Miss Jones, can you hear me?"

The voice asked slowly, repeating itself a few times before she could understand what it was saying. When she turned her head, she saw the man whose voice had pierced the fog. He looked kind and his smile was quite reassuring.

Completely unsure of what was going on or even of what she was doing here, the young woman nodded slightly. Even that felt strange. Her body was so slow to respond, she could barely move and was definitely not strong enough to sit by herself.

"You gave us quite a fright, Miss Jones, the bleeding nearly cost you your life." Said the doctor as soon as she had answered his previous question.

He did not seem surprised by her lack of movement nor by her non-verbal response, as if it was perfectly normal.

The redhead was utterly and totally confused. Obviously the man was talking to her but the name he used wasn't familiar to her at all. It sounded so... foreign. She tried to focus to get past the dense fog to search in her memory about the name and the bleeding but when she finally succeeded she realized that there was nothing... No memory whatsoever ! Only a total emptiness ! And the more she tried to dig, the more her head was hurting.

As she began to panic, her heart rate skyrocketed causing the monitor to bip furiously. It took fifteen minutes and a lot of reassuring from the doctor to reach a semblant of calm from the young woman.

"Excuse me... But where are we, and who is this 'Miss Jones'?" she asked, seeking answers from the man who had helped her calm down.

The doctor didn't seem surprised at all by his patient's reaction and he set about giving her a summary of the situation.

" Your name is Indigo Jones, you're 27 years old. You're an employee of the Grayson family and you've worked for them as part of the housekeeping staff for a little more than a decade now. But do not worry, it is perfectly normal for you to not remember anything. You were injured a week ago during an armed robbery attempt while protecting a member of the Family. The wound made you lose a lot of blood and your brain has been deprived of oxygen for too long, causing the destruction of brain matter and thus your amnesia." 

It took a long time for Indigo to assimilate all this information as she felt completely detached from everything the man had said. Even if it was reassuring to know that even though her memory was failing, she wasn't left in the dark. She did, however, have a few questions to ask:

"Do you know if I have any relatives or someone I can count on while I'm recovering? And also, do I have a record with all my information?"

The doctor answered the first question with a sad and sorry expression.

"Sadly no, your parents died of chronic illness shortly after you turned 16. Leaving you in the care of the Graysons, who had offered to take you into their employ."

After a long moment of silence, the man in the smock continued:

" - There is indeed such a thing, but you will have to ask Madam once you've recovered." with his explanation done, he got up to leave the room after a last check up, leaving Indigo alone and exhausted by all these revelations.

Having no more stimulation to counter the fog in her brain, the redhead soon fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

After M's departure, Heddwyn had fallen back into deep slumber. He had only briefly woke up when a nurse had came in to renew his medication before sleeping. Again. When he eventually woke up, the sun was rising. He had likely slept around the clock again. He sat up, the feeling of the fabric around him was unpleasant. Great, now he remembered something: he hated hospitals. M's warning was now fully making sense to him: he indeed would have been way more better out, playing Poker, than here. A new thing he remembered: he liked to play Poker. Yay.

On the chair next to the bed, somebody had left a carboard file with British Secret Service's stamp. On it had been left a Post-it. Intrigued, Ed took the file to read what had been written on it. With a deep blue ink, someone had quickly scribbled a message: 

**M asked me to get you your file. There shouldn't be anything censored but I'll be back (after getting my coffee) in a few to answer your questions. -Sunny**

Heddwyn had not the slightest idea of who was that Sunny. He could only guess they knew each others already since they had used a nickname. Or so he thought, it could also have been a first name for all he knew. He did not pay much attention to it and opened the file. He found in it basical information, like his weight (160 lbs), his height ((6ft tall), his age (31 years old), his birth certificate and some pictures. The latter gave him an idea of how he actualy looked. He had dark hair, grey eyes in almond-shape, a thin face and, if he didn't look lean, he did not look brawny either.   
Third thing he remembered: he liked suits. He apparently spoke a few different languages and he could still use them. The smile he had gained from it quickly faded away as he got to the "Family" part. He was an only child and had lost his parents as a teenager. He had then been raised by his grandmother (on his father's side) and she herself had died almost ten years ago. 

Heddwyn turned the page after staring a moment at his family's pictures. There was the abyss again. He felt nothing. No pain, no grief, no hapiness or nostlagia. Just emptiness. This feeling only worsened when he discovered his schooling file. There were pictures of school, university, even his grades records ! He had had a normal education and had studied sociology and languages in college. Reading through the file, Heddwyn discovered the weapons. He was apparently mostly a sniper but also used a Magnum as a handgun. Weirdly enough, this sight reassured him. If he could recognize those, his amnesia was maybe not that bad. 

Ed quickly read through the rest of the file. After a few rows with the law, he had been recruited by MI6 at twenty-two. First working as an undercover agent, he had become 0011, an agent with a license to kill, at twenty-five with a brilliant service record. Everything was perfect. At the exception done that he did not recall any of it, or almost. 

He was at this point in his thoughts when the door of his room opened. A man came in. He had ginger, almost blond, hair, a small beard running on his cheeks and blue eyes. He was wearing an old leather jacket. Heddwyn gave him thirty years-old, maybe a bit more, and almost a head taller than he was.

"Hey Eddy, small check, do you know who I am ?" asked the new-comer, a bright smile on his lips as he put his cup on a furniture.

Heddwyn coked an eyebrow: 

"Sunny?" he guessed, the coffee and his attitude were pretty indicative. 

The ginger's smile only grew bigger, but Heddwyn quickly shut him down: 

"You left your name of the sticky note." he pursued as he showed the yellow piece of paper. 

The oldest sighed and let himself fall on the sit. 

"I should have thought so." he exhaled before offering his hand to the brunet, "I'm Alaric Shaw, 008, but most people call me Sunny." he introduced himself as his warm smile found its way back on his lips.

"I think I'm starting to get why." answered Heddwyn as he shook his hand, an amused smile crossing his face, "I'm taking we've known each-others for awhile ?" 

"We've made three jobs together, including an undercover mission in Venezia, it does get people closer." confirmed Sunny with a small laugh, "It's partly why I'm the one in charge of getting you back into MI6. It's no big deal really. We just need to check you're back in shape for the field, both physicaly and mentally, then we'll be sent of a mission together and to wrap it up, you'll be sent on a solo job." he explained before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"It's not like I had anything planned at the moment anyway." mocked Heddwyn with some sarcasm in his voice.

The though of turning down Sunny did not even cross his mind. The first information given to a blank mind, looking for landmarks, is the most important. Which is why M had started by giving him his ID number.

* * *

  


When Indigo woke up again, it took her awhile to gather her thoughts and five good minutes for her to remember what had happened. She did not immediately notice the well-dressed middle-aged woman sitting on the chair at her bedside. Everything in her attitude screamed authority and power, from her posture to her clothes.

Without knowing why, the redhead felt intimidated by the dark gaze of this stranger. She had the impression that she could read right through her.

As she tried to sit up, Indigo noticed that she had been unplugged from the machines and visibly changed. Because she was dressed in a sort of long nightgown, whereas when she first woke up, she was wearing a hospital gown. When she was raised to a sitting position, Indigo asked with a rather hesitant intonation:

"Hello. I'm sorry, who are you? How long have I slept?"

"You've been asleep since yesterday morning Indigo, it's mid-afternoon the next day, so it's been almost a day and a half." The woman replied with a small smile, her voice extremely well measured, which was far from helping Indie relax, "You probably know me as Madam, I am your employer. But I am also the mother of the man you saved in the robbery attempt of the other day, for which I am deeply grateful, wich resulted in a near fatal injury for you. Your health is quite fragile miss Jones. You will need to avoid all outside contact for a while. I promised to your parents that I would take care of you to the best of my ability." Mrs. Grayson added calmly but still very seriously as she looked at Indigo with a more warm and somehow reassuring gaze.

Indigo felt completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of kindness shown by the older woman who had such a charismatic presence. B ut even in such an unstable state, her empty memory recorded absolutely all the information given to her in the hope of being able to fill in the countless missing boxes. She would still do everything she could to find explanations and clues that might help her understand the situation she was in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympath-  
> Sorry, sorry, I just reeeaaally like this song. Oh, btw ! Hi, I'm Deni, I'm the one in the notes and summary all the time ! We both hope you enjoyed this chapter and its translation of course ! If you notice any mistake in the text, thanks for bringing them to our attention ! We're far from perfect in this language.


	4. Q&V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Translated]  
> After two months, Heddwyn is fully back on the field. However, he is quickly sent on a mission which seems almost too much for his return. Otherwise, why would he end up teaming up with two other spies, including one with such a reputation ?

A month and a half had passed by since our protagonists awakening and, if I cannot speak for Faith's destiny, Heddwyn was doing pretty well. If he had no memory of his previous missions, of his flat, of Sunny nor M, he still found a certain comfort in how well he was fitting in. He had kept an almost perfect knowledge of concealment, surveillance, manipulation (even if he was not a big fan of the latter) and of fighting skills. It turned out he had kept the best results as a sniper since 007 and M's years in MI5. It was no surprise to him to learn she had been on the field before ending up behind MI6's desk. She had kept in her stature and in her eyes something of metallic and disciplined. 

Discovering to what extent had gone his relationship with Sunny before had been more surprising. He would have rather wished Sunny had told him sooner. But then again, it had been a rough month for everyone and he quickly had stopped worrying about it. They had met five years ago, during Heddwyn's first year as a double-O. He had actually helped Alaric to get through it and they had been friends since then. They still were, but Venezia had came along. When Sunny had said it had brought them closer, it was an euphemism. They had now been dating for four years and had started living together three years ago. Al' had suggested they should take a "break", the time Heddwyn found back his memory. But the latter had refused. In three weeks he had not remembered anything from his past and Sunny was the one who knew him best. Staying with him was the best choice, if there was a choice to make of course.

During his reintegration in MI6, he had met Kalinda Singh. Known to everyone as Mrs Singh, she was M's secretary and almost her shadow. The two women were an outstanding duo and it was common knowledge (to some) that, more than just a great team, the two were married. 

Even with his social butterfly attitude, Heddwyn had not became particularly close to his colleagues. With all the tests he had been through, followed by the duo mission (which had ended up in an aquarium filled with jellyfishes) and the his solo job, he had spend very little time at the HQ. The last mission was rather simple, he was required to steal a biological weapon on an investor's cruise, killing the buyer and the seller in the process. Basically, they had made him pass the Double-O test again.* 

And now came in the real work. Heddwyn was not behind that sentence. Sunny was the one who had said that, when he had woken up the youngest, a grey Thursday morning. The both had arrived in Mrs Singh's office at eight o'clock precisely. Mrs Singh was an Indian woman in her fifties whose raven hair had not a single strike of grey nor white in it. She was greatly appreciated by the agents and the rest of the workers. She had amber eyes enhanced by a dark eyeshadow and her lips always formed a soft smile. Next to her desk was a vase filled with different kind of flowers in different shades of crimson and purple. 

"What are doing here you two ?!" she however exclaimed as they passed her door, "You're supposed to go in the council room, it was said in the message."

Sunny made a face, awkwardly ruffling his hair: 

"Really? It wasn't said in mine..." 

"Obviously, you're not always going to be on the same mission. You're staying here, I'll give you your assignment, Eddy you need to go now." cut Kalindi as she raised an eyebrow.

Heddwyn sighed but nodded and left the room. Joining the council room did not take long but, as he walked in the hallway, he noticed somebody waiting by the door. It was another agent, likely younger than he was, with blond hair and clear eyes. 

Eric Shell was not specially in a good mood. He didn't like doing a "two-men's jobs" but if his partner couldn't even be on time, he was really going to hate this. His face therefore showed a certain irritation but nothing really obvious either. After all, he had a reputation to keep: one of the agent the most bored and jaded of MI6.

"Sorry I'm late." apologised Heddwyn without bothering to explain his reason, "0011, and you are ?" he asked, leaving voluntarily his sentence in suspension. 

He did not recognise his face and hadn't spend enough time in the Headquarters to have met him before. 

"0013, now that you're here, let's go and see what the boss wants." replied quickly Eric who, even if irritated, would always keep a minimum of politeness.

Heddwyn only nodded, understanding rapidly that his colleague was not really happy about his lateness. 

**Let's hope the briefing will improve his mood...** thought the spy has he pushed the panel of the door. 

The latter opened on a large room which was almost empty. It was all glass, black, grey, white and concrete. Heddwyn was not a fan of the SIS Building's** architecture. The nineties' postmodern was nonsense to him. But then again, he was not asked to like the building but to work inside of it (sometimes). In the middle of the room was placed a huge black table surrounded by high back chairs just as black. At the table, facing them, sat M an open file before her. 

"You took your time agents." she said as she saw them enter. 

She turned her clear eyes to the sit facing her before smiling (even if such a smile was maybe more a grinn) : 

"007, meet your two teammates: 0013 and 0011." 

The sit was pushed back and a man raised up. He was a bit smaller than Heddwyn was in a simple black suit and a white shirt. His face was thin, almost like it had been knife-cut. He had short blond hair but his most remarkable features were his eyes. Clear blue eyes, almost turquoise. 

"You must be kidding me..." he sighed.

Eric displayed a shocked expression as he heard his superior's announcement. He was expecting a duo assignment, which he already didn't like, but certainly not a trio one. He hated working with other agents!

"I don't like working with two people, but now you're putting me on a three agents mission?!***" He despaired, looking at his two "teammates" with a jaded look on his face.

Heddwyn pinched his nose bridge, slightly irritated, and went to the table. M raised an annoyed eyebrow at the two agents who were causing trouble. Both were very good at their jobs, but they were worse than cats.

"Agents, please sit down and don't make any comments, neither of you. This is a trio mission out of necessity and you were chosen for your abilities, so you better not waste any more of my time than you already did." she warned them, fists on hips.

007 dropped back into his chair, an irritated rictus on his face:

"They're just kids, I'm not here to babysit!"

An abrupt snap echoed. Heddwyn had just split a pencil in half with his right hand. He turned to the older man, a pleasant smile which wasn't followed by his stormy eyes on his lips.

"One of the kids in question could kill you from a mile away or in a crowd without you knowing who killed you or how, and still make it look like a heart attack," he said in a tone whose courtesy was matched only by the underlying threat.

M smiled, her gaze shifting from Eric to James:

"Anything else?"

"Except the fact that the other kid could ruin your social life effortlessly? No Ma'am, I have nothing more to say." Eric continued toward the older officer, with the same jaded look on his face. Once that was done, he went to sit quietly in the last chair and answered his superior's question.

007 raised an eyebrow. If he didn't like his future teammates, at least they would be interesting.

"Fine, these points being clarified, we can move on to your mission order. Open the files in front of you," M ordered, sitting down again.

In front of each of the spies was a thick cardboard file surrounded by a white seal on which was written "For your eyes only". Once opened, the file revealed a series of documents, account sheets, information on certain traffic and photos. Two of them showed people in portrait format. One was a young redheaded woman, the second a much older woman.

"Well, I think you've all heard about the Grayson family at least once since you've been with our agency. This family, especially Amanda Grayson, better known as Madam, is under strong suspicion of involvement in drug and human trafficking and money laundering." explained M calmly, observing the agents with great attention.

"They're the number one in Europe and has ramifications all over the world. They have expanded especially in the illegal market and control part of their own production. So we've been after them for a while." continued M, pausing briefly to let the information get into the heads of her agents, "Until recently we had an informant, who was monitoring the lower branches of this group's distribution. You have her picture here - she pointed out the young redheaded woman -, her name is Faith Hale, 27 years old and missing for a month and a half now. Her apartment, which she shared with a roommate, was found ransacked, apparently the scene of a shooting. Lots of blood, but no body."

Heddwyn took a look at the fifth photo in the file, the one of the flat. Whoever had done this had been very thorough. Broken windows, smashed furniture, smashed door and walls covered with bullet holes. Clearly 007 had done the same:

"Didn't they send in cleaners? That looks very muddled coming from an organisation of this size." he noted, looking up from the glossy paper.

M nodded, taking the remark into account:

"They did, but they only did the bare minimum, shell casings and fingerprints."

"They would have wanted to send a message?" assumed Eddy.

"That's what we think, as Miss Hale's flatmate had disappeared shortly before."

"If you're telling us about it today, I don't suppose anyone has any idea on what happened to that girl. What do we know about her roommate? Disappearing this close to a shooting and their roommate's disappearance is pretty strange." asked Eddy after carefully studying the photos, and listening to the comments of the other two agents.

M confirmed the first sentence of 0013 with a nod before resuming:

"Christopher Langdon, a young idiot in his twenties. Dropped out of school at 16, known to the police for stealing, using and selling drugs. Miss Hale formally recognized him as a drug dealer in the Organization's employ. We believe he was behind the shooting. Either he made a mistake that caused the shooting, or he understood Hale's role and turned her in. However, given the intelligence of our man, I doubt that very much. Now, either he's a prisoner or he's dead..."

"Or he's on the run." concluded 007, putting the file back on the table, "What's the plan?" he then asked.

The older man had obviously put aside his bad mood to focus on the mission they had been given. He was usually working alone, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice the success of a mission for his personal comfort.

"You're going to Poole in the south of England. Madam has a mansion there with a lot of land. You're lucky, it's their investors meeting soon. It'll be your best chance to infiltrate. Employee, guest, henchman, I leave the choice to you. Your primary goal will be to destroy the Family from the inside, gather evidence and, if possible, free Madam's prisoners. And protect Miss Faith, especially, if she was among them. " explained M, "You have carte blanche for everything else."

Heddwyn cocked an eyebrow: This would be his first mission with so little supervision. Sunny was right when he said it was all going to hell... But he couldn't hide the faint smile on his lips. He was already starting to feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Internal destruction eh ? I'm beginning to like all this." Murmured Eric, who was in a much better mood now that he had received the mission details." If she is one of their staff, the miss is likely to be in quite a bad shape. They are far from known for their tenderness towards their 'employees'." He added, thinking aloud, putting the elements together to get the full picture.

Heddwyn frowned:

"If she's there as an employee, it's in our interest to be part of that landscape as well, so we can help her."

007 shook his head and smiled briefly:

"If you're so interested, go ahead, I'll go through the front door." he said, getting up.

"You will decide among yourselves once you get there, using the profiles of the employees as well as the guests'," cut them off M, "Now, go ahead and pass by the lab on the way! I doubt they'll let you leave empty-handed."

A broad smile settled on Heddwyn's lips. He loved the lab and their inventions far too much to refuse a visit. So he got up, grabbed his file, said goodbye to M and left.

* * *

The ride in the lift was very quiet. it was, however, devoid of the tension that had reigned between the three officers when they had met. That was it. In a merry ding, the doors opened on the second basement of the building. This place was a strange mixture of old stones, tiles and white partition glass walls. Modernity and seniority on an equal footing, MI6 quite well summarised in a way. 

Heddwyn put the documents correctly in the file (better not to lose any) and entered the first laboratory on their right. As he was about to look for one of the scientific officers working there, a projectile caught his eye. Forced to take astep back to avoid it, he stepped on whoever's foot was behind him. In a crackling sound, the window beside him began to freeze:

"I told you it would work on glass." remarked calmly a female voice from one of the tables.

"Was it a reason to try?!'' replied another, this time a male one.

In front of the three agents stood two scientists, behind a table with two computers and covered with objects. The first was a young Asian woman with large round glasses and dark hair held backwards, holding in her hand what was probably the container of what was now freezing the glass. The second, further back, was a young dark-haired man, with glasses, a shirt and tie and was currently face palming. The first was V, the second Q.

"That was my feet... Fuck's sake V, you really can't help but test dangerous stuff exactly when we get there ? " complained Eric shaking his head, an amused smile on the corner of his lips. Already in a much better mood than before, he walked over to the table to greet the person responsible for the mess.

The Asian woman shrugged, smiling slyly at the three other agents:

"It's not my fault if you have bad timing."

Heddwyn stepped aside, coming into the room and glanced at the glass:

"Liquid nitrogen?" he assumed.

"Yes, one of V's favorite toys," confirmed Q with a sigh.

Soon, the glass would break, tempered or not. He and V rarely shared the same lab, with the exception of important missions, which was the case of this one, given the three agents facing them. 0013, or Mr. Boring as some called him, was known for his extraordinary ability; 007, well, his reputation preceded him, as for 0011, if he had recently reappeared, his results still made him an excellent agent. And it was their job, his and V's, to keep all of them alive from the outside. With one seeking interest, the other's impulsive nature and the third unstability, it was going to be a hard work...

"Well, what gadgets does M want us to take on board this time?" asked 007, going past the two youngest ones to a table covered with weapons and other harmless objects, to say the least.

Q frowned, gadgets?! Apparently, he wasn't the only one who didn't like the commentary, as V turned her attention away from Eric and lingered on him with a cynical smile on her face:

"What do you think you're doing ? Playing totally spies?" she ironically crossed her arms, "No, because I can get you a tight latex suit if you want."

Heddwyn nearly choked on his laugh.

"You know, I think he's getting a little old for that sort of thing, it would probably look pretty tacky on a man his age. But I'm not aware of his deepest desires, I couldn't say it's not what he dreams about the most." Added Eric, who jumped on the chance to pay back the older officer, he really didn't appreciate the comment about his age.

Q ran a tired hand over his face. M had had another good idea with this mission.

"I think, for all of our sakes, that we should move on," declared Heddwyn, regaining his serious, mostly thanks to the scientist's dark look.

007 quickly concealed the sly smile on his face. At least they had some repartee. V made a face, apparently disappointed at the abrupt end of her entertainment.

"You guys ain't fun," she said before grabbing one of the crates under the table.

She put it on the desk in a sudden movement:

"For God's sake be careful!" exclaimed Q, "It's not like there could be, I don't know, explosives in it maybe!" 

V rolled her eyes.

" If I have time, I'll try to bring you something, the Family must have some interesting stuff in their possession." Added Eric, who, even if he grumbled a lot about it, particularly liked V's crazy and dangerous ideas.

"Yay!" sang the brunette before quickly kissing his cheek on the three other men's puzzled look.

"Seeing her like that scares me more than the bombs." whispered Q to 007 and 0011.

"I think I understand why." confirmed James, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

Heddwyn shrugged:

"What would you say if you knew Sunny."

"They'd probably run away. But anyway, this isn't exactly the best time for small talk, we've got a mission ahead of us." recalled Eric after recovering from his moment of bewilderment, he wasn't really good at socializing outside of missions and generally preferred to avoid showing off his emotions.

Q nodded, confirming what 0013 said, before taking the items out of the crate. There was here a box of cigarettes, a lighter, a simple bottle of water, a fogger, three watches in very different styles, an earring, several sets of shirts and... And a lot of weapons. Heddwyn spotted a sniper rifle and a magnum which he took directly to check the two available modes. The rest contained three other handguns including a Walther PPK 7.65 min and a Beretta 6.35.

"I guess the rest isn't just here to redo our wardrobe?" commented 007, grabbing the Beretta in the process.

A raised eyebrow from Q made him put the gun down.

"Well done, Captain Obvious." mocked V.

"As that you insist on smoking despite all the warnings of the medical team, these are explosives. You light them and as soon as the flame reaches the filter, boom." explained Q, throwing the basic package to the oldest.

"With it you'll get this," V added as she passed him the lighter, "It makes a fire, quite normally, but the bottom part is a tracker."

"Each of you will have a set of shirts. We've made them bulletproof, but they're not equivalent to Kevlar, the mesh is thin and will only protect you from small calibers, nothing more, so be careful," continued Q, passing each package to the agents.

"Since you have a pierced ear, I entrust you with this beautiful diamond." said V passing an earring to Eric, "The top is a diamond, you can use it to cut glass for example and if you take it off and close the earring, it will explode."

Q, on the other hand, had given everyone one of the watches:

"Every one of them has a GPS, something to call us in case of emergency, a wire, a camera..."

The scientist continued as Heddwyn switched off. Basically, it was an apple watch for an assassin. 

"The bottle contains liquid nitrogen," announced V, with a broad smile on her face. "And the spray bottle contains a very special paste. It's a liquid that solidifies on contact with air. And that explodes. But it doesn't make that much noise," she continued.

"This being done, I guess we'll just have to wish you three good luck," declared Q, once everything had been given.

* * *

_  
_

While the spies were preparing for their assignment, a part of it was slowly being put in place. 

In a month and a half, Indigo had had the time to get used to her life at the Grayson's. It was not a life of luxury but it was always more than she could have had if she had had to manage alone after her parents' death. And just for that, she would always be grateful to them. The work was hard and her health fragile but the doctor Wilson (the one who had helped her when she had woke up and through her amnesia) had prescribed her a treatment which helped to stabilise her health. She therefore was not supposed to have any more troubles on this side.   
What she regretted, however, was to be unable to go outside. She would have loved to spend sometimes in the gardens, under the sunlight. But the doctor had concluded it she wouldn't be able to do so before weeks because of her current state. Indigo had not argued and was following the physician's guidance since then. After all, it was for her own good. 

While the manor was in uproar, bursting with activity as the reunion needed to be planned and prepared, the staff had received very precise orders on the behaviour they were supposed to have during the event. Always stay calm, do not talk to the guests unless the interaction is started by one of them and especially: stay discreet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A spy with an ID number starting by two zeros is called a Double-O agents. The first 0 means they're allowed to kill for the crown, the second one means they already did so. To become a double O (according to Casino Royale), you need to kill two people, under M's orders.
> 
> **Name of MI6's headquarters, it was built in 1994 (The More You Know)
> 
> ***At first, Emiko had written "a three-way mission". Needless to say we didn't keep it even though it made me choke on my tea.


	5. Madame

__

_Heddwyn laissa tomber son sac sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Le trajet avait été long et il avait tellement lu et relu le dossier qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Quelque chose lui disait que ses missions précédentes ne devaient pas avoir un tel travail de préparation avant..._

_Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des grands immeubles de la ville, au troisième étage dans les chambre 463, 464 et 465. Le brun s'assit sur le matelas, faisant au passage sauter le cache de la carte SIM de son téléphone pour la remplacer avec une autre. On ne lui avait pas appris ça pendant ses vérifications, mais il gardait cette manie. A chaque travail, une nouvelle identité et donc un téléphone approprié. Lorsqu'il ralluma le téléphone, la carte était au nom de Rip Lug et le fond d'écran montrait un chat noir. Chat noir qui n'était bien entendu pas le sien._

_Il avait déjà prévu ce qu'il fallait pour faire parti des profils d'employés recherchés par la famille. Pas de famille, pas spécialement intelligent, mais débrouillard, calme et discret. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre._

_De son côté, Éric avait fait de même, il prendrait le nom de William Harness un employé de sécurité pas spécialement bavard et un peu brute mais dévoué et très sérieux. Il en profite aussi pour sortir le téléphone prépayé qu'il utiliserait pour cette mission, afin de pouvoir communiquer sans utiliser son appareil personnel._

_Une fois la montre et la chemise enfilées, Heddwyn sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers. Il vérifia l'heure de son rendez-vous et soupira. ça ne serait pas une perte de temps, normalement, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier de se mettre au service d'une telle organisation. Quelle ironie..._

_La porte de la chambre 463 s'ouvrit, laissant sortir 007:_

"-Bien, je suppose qu'on est quasiment tous prêt." _supposa Heddwyn en vérifiant l'heure de son rendez-vous sur son téléphone._

 _«_ \- C'est bon pour moi, pas de nouvelles des Grayson ou de leurs acolytes ?» _Demande Eric tout en terminant d'ajuster sa chemise après avoir enfilé la boucle d'oreille et plaqué ses mèches rebelles en arrière. Il est assez impatient de pouvoir commencer la mission, ayant du mal à rester enfermé dans un hôtel._

"-Pas que je sache, on verra bien une fois sur place." _répondit Heddwyn,_ "Si on est embauché, c'est pas sûr qu'on puisse retourner à l'hôtel, j'espère que tu as tout sur toi. Ce serait bête d'avoir oublié les explosifs." _railla t-il._

"-Vous avisez pas de faire exploser votre job d'été les enfants, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter un peu de la fête." _répliqua James sur le même ton en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

 _« -_ Aucun problème, j'ai ce qu'il faut. _» Réponds-t-il à Heddwyn, avant de poursuivre à l'attention du plus âgé, sur un ton faussement compatissant._ _«_ Oui papy, j'y penserais. Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ne pas te blesser pendant la fête, après tout tu commences à ne plus être aussi solide et souple qu'avant.»

_Pour un observateur extérieur cela passerait sans problème pour de la sincérité._

_Le brun laissa échapper un léger rire:_

_"-_ Au pire, on demandera au service de se cotiser pour lui acheter un fauteuil roulant motorisé."

_Le plus âgé secoua la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

"-J'vous emmerde les gosses, à mon époque, on avait du respect pour les aînés."

"-Dans la bible, il est dit d'aimer son prochain, techniquement, y'a que dalle sur les vieux." _répliqua Eddy en attachant ses boutons de manchettes._

"-Pour un amnésique, tu fais beaucoup de théologie toi." _Tiqua James._

 _«_ \- Tu parles, c'est connu par tout le monde ça. Pas besoin de connaissances particulières pour savoir que tu es aussi vieux que la Bible.» _Réplique Eric alors qu'il fait mine d'offrir son bras pour soutenir James dans les escaliers,_ _«_ On a pas pensé à te prendre une canne, désolé faudra dire ça à la boss, qu'elle y pense la prochaine fois.»

 _"_ -Si il y a une épée à l'intérieur pourquoi pas, mais je me débrouille très bien sans." _répondit 007, profitant que Heddwyn donne un léger coup de coude à Eric pour esquiver ce dernier._

"-Bon, allez, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai un entretien d'embauche moi." _déclara ce dernier en hélant un taxi à l'extérieur de l'hôtel,_ "On se voit plus tard."

_Pendant que 0013 se chamaillait avec James, il préparait mentalement son propre entretien d'embauche, n'ayant aucune idée de s'il rencontrera un chef de personnel ou si Madam se chargera des entretiens par elle même. Il préparait donc plusieurs scénarios pour couvrir toutes les potentielles situation._

_En parlant de Madam, elle se préparait justement à recevoir les candidats pour le poste de barman._

_Heddwyn paya le taxi, remerciant au passage le chauffeur. Le trajet avait été court, visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul candidat à choisir ce mode de transport. Lorsqu'il passa le portail de fer forgé sombre, il laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné. S'il avait déjà vu la propriété sur les photos de leur dossier, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle soit aussi immense. Inconsciemment, l'agent se mit à compter et repérer les moyens d'entrer et de sortir. Comme s'il préparait un cambriolage, ou quelque chose du même acabit._

_Heureusement pour lui, un organisateur avait indiqué le chemin de la salle de rendez-vous via pancartes. Il passa donc par la porte de derrière, rejoignant un couloir blanc dans la partie basse de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où l'on avait marqué "entretien d'embauche" et frappa._

_Même si étouffée par la porte, une voix froide et extrêmement mesurée lui répondit:_

_«_ \- Entrez.»

_Malgré la perte de son causée par la porte, il était néanmoins assez simple de déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr, probablement. Le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de l'injonction, il s'agissait bien d'un ordre, et son émetteur avait très probablement l'habitude de se faire obéir sans question._

_Hedwyn arqua un sourcil, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était petite pour le manoir, mais immense pour une maison normale. L'agent retint un mouvement de surprise en voyant à qui il avait affaire. La maîtresse de maison elle-même. Voilà qui était étonnant et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon ou non pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, son apparence passe par tout aiderait._

_"_ -Madame _." la salua t-il avec un signe de tête, attendant que celle-ci l'autorise à s'asseoir._

_Visiblement, il avait dû apprendre les convenances et l'étiquette quelque part._

« - Mr Lug, asseyez-vous. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre donc, qu'est-ce-qui vous fais penser que vous pouvez avoir une chance d'obtenir ce poste ?»

 _Effectivement, elle ne perdait pas un instant et ses paroles étaient loin d'être très encourageantes pour le candidat.  
_ _Heddwyn prit le temps de s'asseoir, ne montrant qu'un masque calme et composé. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour une mission, hein?_

 _"-_ Je parles cinq langues, ce qui devrait s'avérer utile pour les commandes, je réfléchis rapidement, et j'ai un catalogue de boissons allant des jus de fruits aux cocktails à l'azote, bien que je doute que quelqu'un commande cela par ici." _répondit-il donc, faisant passer un exemplaires de son cv fictif à son interlocutrice._

_Madame Grayson ne répondit rien, se contentant de lire tranquillement le cv lui ayant été fourni, et le moins qu'elle puisse dire est qu'il était impressionnant. Très intéressant même, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte la position géographique du manoir._

« - Intéressant, mais dîtes-moi qu'est-ce-qui vous a poussé à venir postuler ici, dans un lieu aussi reculé?»

"-Le côté haute-société et le cadre ont beaucoup joué, je dois admettre. Et puis, le loyer n'est pas très cher dans la région, c'est pratique lorsqu'on est de passage." _répondit Rip avec un sourire poli, il avait déjà prévu une partie de son histoire en tant que photographe amateur, et les lieux se prêtaient tout à fait à ce rôle._

« -Bien, bien. Sans plus vous faire attendre, je pense que ce serait une perte de temps pour tous, je peux vous dire que votre profil correspond parfaitement à ce que je recherchais. Vous êtes donc pris pour ce poste.» _Annonça Madame, vraiment ravie d'avoir trouvé un tel employé._

_Heddwyn arqua un sourcil, légèrement surpris par la rapidité de la décision, avant de se reprendre:_

"-Très bien, merci beaucoup de votre confiance, puis-je savoir quand vous souhaitez me voir commencer?"

« -Demain serait idéal, aujourd'hui est une journée encore trop chargée et vos collègues sont très occupés, leur charge de travail de demain sera allégée pour que vous puissiez prendre votre poste dans les meilleures conditions.» _Poursuivit Madam, toujours aussi imperturbable. Visiblement elle s'attendait à être écoutée avec grande attention._

 _"-_ Je vois, dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain je suppose." _comprit le brun en se levant, repoussant délicatement la chaise sur laquelle il avait été brièvement assit._

_L'entretien n'avait pas pris longtemps, s'il commençait demain, il y avait fort à parier que ce serait aussi le cas d'Eric._

_"-_ Mes coordonnés sont sur mon cv, si jamais vous aviez besoin. _" ajouta t-il, une main sur la poignée de porte._

 _«_ \- Nous vous contacterons d'ici ce soir pour vous transmettre les horaires de la journée et vous faire parvenir un exemplaire du contrat à signer.» _Ajouta-t-elle tranquillement, comme si c'était parfaitement habituel de tant se presser._

_Heddwyn ne montra aucune surprise, se contentant d'un bref sourire et d'un salut poli avant de sortir. Il ne montra rien de plus avant d'être à plusieurs rues de là où un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était arrivé bien plus aisément que ce qu'il l'aurait crut mais ça l'arrangeait après tout. Il aurait même le temps de récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel. L'agent doutait de pouvoir emmener discrètement le fusil, même démonté, mais le magnum ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre._

_Une bonne heure plus tard, c'était au tour d'Eric de sortir du manoir pour rentrer à l'hôtel avec une réponse positive, lui aussi fut embauché sans le moindre problème. Il faut dire que le poste qu'il avait visé correspondait à la perfection à ses capacités. Rester calme et impassible, était d'une grande simplicité pour lui, après tout c'était la base de l'entraînement des agents du MI6._

_Après une nuit de sommeil quasi catatonique, probablement les effets secondaires de son traitement, Indigo se réveilla à six heures pour commencer sa journée._

_La veille, Madam avait prévenue ses employés qu'ils devraient prendre quelques heures dans leur journée pour faire connaissance et se "synchroniser" avec leurs nouveaux collègues._

_Tous ces changements avaient lieu en réponse à la nouvelle organisation, prévue pour accommoder l'afflux de visiteurs et de tâches à accomplir provoqués par la réunion d'affaires se tenant dans quelques jours._

_C'est donc tôt le matin que le jeune femme se leva pour pouvoir avoir le temps d'effectuer ses tâches journalières avant l'arrivée de ses nouveaux collègues, de cette manière elle pourra se faire dans le calme et sans précipitation._

_Heddwyn aurait aimé avoir accès à un plan complet de la propriété. Il était d'un naturel prudent et préférait toujours savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Bien qu'en soit, ce ne serait pas tellement compliqué. Récupérer des informations, Mlle Hale si elle était là et détériorer au mieux la puissance de la famille. Un jeu d'enfants non? Il avait sans doute dû effectuer le job inverse à un moment, car là, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était des moyens d'éviter à des gens comme lui d'accomplir leur mission. Au moins, il saurait désormais à quoi s'attendre._

_Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit et enfila son holster puis sa veste afin de dissimuler son arme. Le holster était fin et près du corps, ce qui devrait normalement suffire à lui éviter une découverte inconvenante._

_De son côté, Eric se préparait aussi, lui non plus n'avait pas obtenu de plan du manoir même s'il avait pu faire le tour des bâtiments et de tout ce qui était visible depuis l'extérieur._

_L'avantage de son poste était qu'en tant que garde du corps/agent de sécurité, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dissimuler son arme, puisqu'il était attendu qu'il en possède une._ _Ce n'était pas la première mission de ce type à laquelle il participait mais il sentit une pointe d'appréhension familière s'installer, cela ne le dérangeait pas pour autant, au contraire même._ _Cette appréhension était le signe qu'il était toujours alerte et prudent, le jour où cette sensation manquera à l'appel, le temps de prendre une pause serait venu._

_Après avoir vérifié le fonctionnement de sa montre, Ed prit un sac dans lequel il ajouta la bouteille et le brumisateur. En espérant que personne ne tente d'utiliser l'un des deux. Ce serait drôle mais très compromettant pour sa nouvelle carrière si prometteuse. Une fois son trench-coat sombre passé, Heddwyn sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre l'extérieur de l'hôtel et appeler un taxi. La prochaine fois, il demanderait à avoir un véhicule, ça commençait à être lourd tout ça... Mais vu la réputation de James avec les véhicules de fonction, il comprenait la réticence du bureau à leur en fournir un._

_L'espion arriva au manoir à l'heure prévue et jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un parmi les employés qui s'afféraient._

_Dans la pièce, un petit groupe d'employés s'affairait à préparer la salle pour les événements à venir, cela comprenait nettoyer et réarranger l'ameublement._

_À l'entrée, Heddwyn avait aussi croisé Eric qui avait pris ses fonctions dans la matinée, celui-ci n'avait pas vu grand monde à part les responsables du personnel et quelques rares employés, mais pas de trace de Faith Hale._   
_Étant plus ou moins interdite de sortie, celle-ci ne risquait pas de passer par l'entrée principale et encore moins alors qu'elle avait encore des choses à faire._

_Bien, au moins, Eric et sa mine blasée habituelle ne détonnaient pas du décor. Il avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi, pour un agent de sécurité. Le barman récemment recruté se dirigea vers la grande salle de réception du manoir. Le terme "grande" salle était ici un euphémisme, comme l'on aurait put s'en douter au vu de la taille du "placard à balais" dans lequel il avait passé son entretien. Il restait d'ailleurs étonné que Madame Grayson se soit chargé elle-même de le lui faire passer. Pour un peu, il aurait eu presque peur d'avoir été découvert._

_Le brun chassa ces pensées, replaçant un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le large bar installé au fond de la salle pour l'occasion. Il vérifia le contenu des placards et des armoires puis aligna les verres de différents types devant lui ainsi que deux shakers. Il préférait tout avoir sous la main._

_Un bonne heure passa dans le calme, les employés ne cessaient d'aller et venir, tous s'agitant pour fignoler les préparatifs, mais pour le moment toujours aucune trace de miss Hale, ni du côté de l'entrée ni du bar.  
_ _Alors que les invités commençaient à arriver, Indigo fut placée au service, vu son joli visage cela encouragerait les invités à dépenser leur argent dans les consommables proposés, elle se dirigea donc vers le bar pour pouvoir prendre son poste._

_Bien que pour une toute autre raison, Eric rejoignit lui aussi son collègue, ayant remarqué la présence de plusieurs personnes portées disparues depuis un certain temps, il avait déjà quelques informations plutôt intéressantes à partager avec lui._

_Adressant un large sourire charmeur à la cliente qui partait, un cocktail à la main, Heddwyn ignora un instant la présence d'Eric pour préparer d'autres boissons. Une fois les verres remplit et prêt à partir sur le plateau du serveur ou de la serveuse qui viendra le chercher, il se tourna vers le second espion._

"-Du nouveau?" _demanda t-il en mandarin, langue qu'il savait son collègue maîtriser._

« - Je crois bien que je viens juste de croiser miss Hale, ou en tout cas sa jumelle, elle devrait arriver dans une minute. Par contre elle a pas du tout l'air dans son assiette.» _Poursuivit celui-ci dans la même langue alors que, comme indiqué, une serveuse rousse entrait dans la pièce, il était vrai qu'elle avait l'air assez étrange et pas vraiment dans ses baskets._

_Heddwyn manqua de lâcher son verre:_

"-Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Elle ne devrait pas être prisonnière quelque part? Ou au fond du fleuve?"

_Ses yeux clairs n'avaient pas lâché la rousse d'une seconde, essayant de voir ce qui pouvait la retenir ici._

« - Attends deux secondes, on va bien voir ce qu'elle dit, vu qu'elle semble venir vers toi.»

_Puis alors qu'Indigo continue à se rapprocher et esquisse un petit sourire, pas vraiment creux mais qui n'a pas l'air très naturel non plus ajoute les sourcils légèrement froncés alors que son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime._

« - C'est moi, ou elle à l'air légèrement perchée ?»

"-Reste poli veux-tu?" _répliqua Heddwyn,_ "Tu serais pas mieux dans son cas, si?" _ajouta t-il en arquant un sourcil avant d'adresser son large sourire à Faith._

_Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être là mais ils ne savaient pas encore tout et ne pouvait que présumer._

« - J'ai été affectée sur ce secteur pour ce soir, donc si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.» _Dit-elle, en anglais, avec ce même petit sourire et cette attitude semblant un peu off. Oubliant même de penser à se présenter, heureusement elle portait un badge avec son nom._

_Pour une personne lambda, son attitude n'éveillerait pas vraiment de soupçons mais pour Ed et son collègue, c'était plutôt visible_

"-Je pense que ça devrait aller pour nous, ne vous en faîtes pas." _répondit Eddy,_ "Merci... Indigo? Joli prénom." _nota t-il, "_ Je suis Rip. _" se présenta t-il en lui tendant une main rendue froide par les bouteilles._

_Il gardait une posture et un visage ouvert, cachant habilement le reste de ses pensées._

« - Oh j'ai encore oublié de me présenter... Madam à raison, je suis vraiment tête en l'air... Je suis Indigo Jones.» _Répondit Faith, tout en serrant -plutôt mollement- la main tendue par son interlocuteur, avec une expression vraiment embarrassée, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

 _"_ -No, ye're bloody not..." _grinça Eddy en mandarin._

_Il était dérangé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il y avait quelque chose de vide dans son regard et son sourire, un vide qui lui rappelait douloureusement son reflet, les premiers jours après son réveil..._

« - Sorry, what ?» d _emanda la rousse, dans un Mandarin un peu approximatif mais tout de même assez correct, après avoir tiqué en entendant cette langue étrangère, qu'elle n'était absolument pas supposée connaître et encore moins parler, pourtant elle avait bien compris la phrase d'Eddy._

_De son côté, Eric n'avait pas dit un mot mais continuait à observer l'interaction entre la jeune femme et son collègue. Ayant déjà eu affaire avec des addicts, le comportement et le manque de "vie" de la jeune femme lui y faisait très clairement penser._

_Eddy resta bouche bée avant de reprendre en secouant la tête:_

"-Depuis quand vous parlez mandarin?"

_Sa voix était plus basse et son visage plus sérieux qu'auparavant. Il voyait bien que son collègue avait à faire ailleurs, aussi se contenta t-il de rester fixé sur la rousse. Au pire, si un client venait, il saurait très bien le gérer. Il était doué pour gérer plusieurs choses à la fois. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il ait l'occasion de revoir Faith/Indigo plus tard._

_La concernée répondit, avec cette fois un peu plus de vivacité, mais complètement perturbée et presque effrayée._

« - Je ne sais pas, je n'en savais rien...» _Finit-elle par ajouter tout bas, toujours en Mandarin, sans vraiment penser que l'on peut l'entendre,_ « Personne ne m'a parlé de ça !»

"-Comment ça personne ne vous a parlé de ça?" _fit semblant de s'étonner Heddwyn/Rip, il ne pouvait pas laisser voir qu'il était parfaitement au courant du talent en langues de Faith,_ "Est-ce que vous êtes sûre d'être en sécurité ici?" _demanda t-il ensuite, cette fois sincèrement concerné._

_Il ne voyait pas 007 d'où il était (et pour cause, celui-ci était à la table de poker entrain de se rapprocher des membres de la famille) mais il fallait dès que possible extraire Faith. Surtout au vu du traitement subi (d'après le dossier et Eric) par les employés._

« - Ce n'était pas écrit dans mon dossier de vie... Et personne ne m'en a parlé.»

_Puis aussi soudainement que la vie était revenue dans le regard et l'attitude d'Indie, elle repartie alors que la rousse répondait immédiatement à la seconde question._

« - Bien-sûr que je le suis, c'est Madam et sa famille qui me permis d'avoir une vie correcte depuis le décès de mes parents. Sans eux je ne pourrais pas avoir accès au traitement pour ma condition.»

"-Et comment tu le sais ça?" _demanda Heddwyn tandis qu'un sourire ironique apparaissait sur ses lèvres, "_ Tu l'as lut dans ton... Dossier de vie?" _poursuivit-il avant de se tourner pour servir un client._

_C'était toutefois ironique qu'il la reprenne sur ça, lui qui était dans le même cas qu'elle. Mais sa déontologie et sa morale passaient pour le moment en second plan, il avait autre chose à faire._

« - J'ai vu les documents officiels qui en attestent, et puis je n'ai pas de raison de douter.»

_Elle répondit plutôt énervée que l'homme remette ses "bienfaiteurs" en question, à ce stade Indie était complètement incapable de réfléchir de manière rationnelle à ce sujet._

_Elle ajouta néanmoins, beaucoup plus bas et sur une intonation différente, elle semblait perdue:_

« - Je ne me rappelle de rien... Comment je pourrais faire autrement que de m'y fier...»

_Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, jetant un regard à Eric:_

"-Tu veux lui dire ou je m'en occupe ?"

_Il valait mieux qu'ils commencent par extraire Faith, ou Indie. Après tout, ils avaient un total de trois explosifs, et il doutait qu'on les leur ait donné juste pour le fun. Quoique, au vu de l'attitude désinvolte de V, ça ne l'aurait pas tellement surpris._

« - C'est toi le mieux placé pour en parler, et puis vous discutez depuis tout à l'heure. Je vais plutôt vérifier si la sortie est safe.» _Se dédouana son collègue qui préférait s'occuper de sécuriser leur sortie, il se tourna néanmoins vers la jeune femme pour lui demander si elle avait des affaires._

« - Je... non. Je n'ai rien à part mes affaires de travail...» _Répondit automatiquement Faith qui était maintenant complètement perdue dans toute cette agitation._

_Elle commença même à sentir un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, une nouvelle fois par automatisme, donc suivant les instructions du docteur Wilson, elle sortit une petite boîte de médicaments afin de prendre son traitement._

"-Non mais t'es sérieux?" _grinça Heddwyn avant de soupirer en secouant la tête._

_Voyant le geste d'Indie avant de commencer ses explications, il attrapa vivement la boite avant de la placer hors de portée de la jeune femme:_

"-Vous allez commencer par arrêter de prendre ça. Votre dossier ne fait mention d'aucun problème de santé nécessitant ses médicaments. Par contre, je peux vous parier que je peux déduire les effets secondaires avant même qu'on les fasses analyser. Je parierais sur une désorientation permanente, ou presque, un manque de concentration, peut être même des insomnies et une intolérance à la lumière directe. Mais surtout, je pense qu'il vous empêche de vous concentrer assez pour retrouver la mémoire."

_Maintenant définitivement larguée et perdue, Faith se sentit envahie par une violente vague d'angoisse et de mal être. D'habitude, le traitement lui évitait de subir ça, mais maintenant que le barman l'empêchait de le prendre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de traverser la crise qui s'annonçait._

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils discutaient et elle n'avait absolument rien fait de ce qui lui avait été demandé, la responsable risquait de ne pas être clémente du tout si jamais elle se rendait compte qu'Indie n'a fait que discuter avec le barman._

« - De quoi vous parlez ?! Pourquoi vous savez tout ça ?!»

_Les paroles d'Heddwyn perturbaient la jeune femme au plus haut point, elle semblait sur le point de craquer complètement, tout ce qui lui offrait un semblant de stabilité était violemment remis en question._

_Faith savait qu'elle ne devrait pas y prêter attention et simplement partir faire son travail, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire;c'était c'est rester plantée là, sans rien faire._

_Avant de répondre, Heddwyn tira une bouteille d'alcool du placard du bar et remplit à moitié le verre avant de le pousser vers Faith._

"-J'ai un minimum de formation sur la famille et leurs procédures. Ils sont très doués pour la manipulation visiblement, suffit de voir dans quel état ils ont mit une informatrice du MI6, Faith Hale." _ajouta t-il en lui faisant signe de boire._

_Il se tenait près à l'extraire à tout moment, sachant qu'Eric était à la sortie et que 007 distrayait la maîtresse de maison au poker._

« - Faith Hale...» _répéta t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur un des tabouret de bar, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Elle avait évidemment toujours beaucoup de mal à aligner plusieurs pensées cohérentes mais c'était déjà un petit peu mieux que si Eddy ne l'avait pas empêchée de prendre son "traitement"._

 _Malheureusement, son angoisse, elle, était loin de se calmer, Faith ou Indigo elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait de souvenirs d'aucune de ces deux identités et jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout était tellement plus simple.  
_ _Ce fut d'un geste tremblant, bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher, que la rousse prit le verre servi par le barman et le vida cul sec, espérant que l'alcool pourrait apaiser la tempête dans son crâne._

"-L'alcool n'aidera pas longtemps. _" l'avertit le brun en s'accoudant au bar,_ "Maintenant, je ne vais pas te demander de me croire sur parole, mais tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu es visiblement amnésique et manipulée donc je doute assez peu de mon intuition de suite. Même si rien de te reviens, même si tu te penses en sécurité ici, il est hors de question que tu restes. Je te propose un truc simple, on t'extrait, sans contrepartie, on te donnera le dossier de Faith et après, tu feras ce que tu veux."

_À ce moment-là, le peu de sens commun et de bon sens auquel la rousse avait accès se mit à lui hurler d'accepter la proposition du brun, c'était une drôle d'impression qu'elle avait souvent ressentie avant de prendre les médicaments lui ayant été prescrits, alors pour cette fois, elle allait l'écouter. Pour une fois, elle allait laisser tomber ses instructions et penser par elle-même:_

« - De toute manière qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire d'autre...»

 _"_ -Rester ici. Mais je ne vous le conseille pas." _répondit Heddwyn avec un sourire._

_Il se pencha en avant et, sur le ton de la confidence, lui dit:_

"-Au fait, mon vrai nom c'est Heddwyn, mais tu peux m'appeler Eddy. Ce qu'on va faire, _poursuivit-il en chinois,_ c'est qu'on va commencer par te faire sortir. Retire la plaquette avec ton nom et détache tes cheveux. Tu n'es plus en service dear."

_Il fit de même, mit du désordre dans ses cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière, dénoua savamment sa cravate et, gardant toutefois sa veste, se composa un sourire charmeur inhabituel sur ses lèvres. Il ne lui avait fallut que ces brefs changements pour se transformer en un tout autre personnage._

"-Allons-y."

« - Dans ce cas, "Faith" sera plus approprié.» _Lui répondit-elle avec une assurance complètement inhabituelle et dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provenance, jamais depuis le moment où le docteur Wilson l'avait réveillé, ne s'était-elle sentie aussi confiante._ _Que ce soit l'effet de l'alcool ou de l'étrange rush d'adrénaline qui envahit son corps, l'effet était bel et bien réel._

_C'est donc avec cette énergie retrouvée que la rousse retira sa plaquette et l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en un chignon serré , et c'était plutôt agréable, son cuir chevelu était devenu plutôt sensible après autant de temps passé sous tension._

"-Très bien mademoiselle Hale. Je serais donc un invité concerné raccompagnant une jeune femme ayant faillit faire un malaise à un hôtel." _Ajouta le brun en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui._

_Slalomer entre les invités, les serveurs et les meubles s'avéra d'une facilité déconcertante pour l'espion. Ses deux dernières missions l'avaient emmenés loin de la foule, mais c'était là où il était le plus à l'aise et il retrouvait ses marques et habitudes en un instant. Par exemple, il trouva sans le moindre mal le chemin qui les cacherait le plus aux yeux de ceux pouvant les reconnaître. Arrivé près de la porte, Heddwyn se mit à chercher Eric du regard._

_L'autre agent n'était pas bien loin, il attendait l'arrivée de son collègue, n'ayant pas de doute sur les capacités d'Eddy à convaincre la jeune femme de se laisser extraire de cet endroit._

« - Alors c'est bon, on la fait sortir et on préviens papy ?»

_De son côté, Faith ne réfléchissait pas et se contenta d'avancer en direction de la sortie, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et elle sentait que si jamais ils devaient s'arrêter, ses jambes auraient probablement du mal à la maintenir debout._

"-Ramène-la à l'hôtel, passes lui une de nos chambre ou trouves lui en une à côté et donne lui son dossier. Il faut qu'elle commence à s'informer." _ordonna Heddwyn, jetant un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui,_ "Si on découvre que je suis pas qui je prétends être, j'aurais qu'à rejoindre 007, mais je vais continuer pour le moment. "

_Il y avait très peu de chances qu'on le découvre, mais il se doutait aussi que la Famille devait comporter des membres qui étaient plus doués que la moyenne. Du moins, il le supposait si ils avaient réussis à se hisser à ce niveau là._

« -Je m'en occupe, retourne donc là bas avant qu'ils remarquent que tu manques le boulot ou que papy s'endorme pendant sa partie.» _Acquiesça vivement Eric avant de prendre le relais avec Faith pour la soutenir, alors qu'elle suivait le mouvement sans discuter._

"-Yup! I'm on it!" _répliqua Eddy, adressant un sourire à Faith avant de retourner à l'intérieur._

_Dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, il rabattit ses cheveux à l'arrière, resserra sa cravate, remit la plaquette avec son nom et se composa un sourire poli. En quelques instants, il était de retour derrière le bar où il reprit les commandes comme si il n'avait jamais quitté son poste._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Eric sortait du manoir et de la propriété aussi vite que la discrétion et l'état de Faith le lui permettait, une fois à l'extérieur ils seraient déjà plus en sécurité. Pour le moment, c'était encore plutôt risqué, la rousse pourrait être reconnue._


	6. Bond, James Bond

_Alors que 0013 réussi à sortir de la propriété avec Faith, la famille Grayson avait commencé à s'agiter, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Madam trouvait plutôt étrange qu'elle n'ai vu aucun de ses employés depuis le début de l'événement._

"-Vous suivez ou vous vous couchez madame?" _demanda 007 en levant le nez en de ses cartes pour adresser un regard neutre à la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_Il espérait que son agitation, visible sous sa poker face, n'avait pas de liens avec ses deux collègues. Mais bon, il n'en aurait pas non plus été étonné le moins du monde..._

_Madam haussa un sourcil presque moqueur qui semblait dire_ _" — Tu plaisantes, comme si j'allais te laisser l'emporter."_

_Ce fut donc avec son ton froid habituel qu'elle lui répondit:_

« — Je suis.»

_Les lèvres de l'espion britannique s'étirèrent en un fin sourire narquois._

"-Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez rattraper vos pertes sur une autre partie ou en un autre lieu." _dit-il en lançant face découverte ses cartes._

_Celle-ci présentait un huit, un sept, un six, un valet et une reine de cœur, le tout formant une quinte flush. Chose fort difficile à battre, même lorsqu'on était Madame Grayson._

« — Effectivement, je dois m'avouer vaincue pour cette fois.» _Répondit celle-ci en étalant ses cartes sur la table._

_Elles étaient en effet loin de valoir celles de James, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ne pas contrôler la situation était on ne peut plus désagréable pour elle qui avait l'habitude de contrôler la totalité de sa vie._

_Le sourire de l'espion ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il était plus qu'amusé par l'attitude de son adversaire. Les autres joueurs avaient fini par se coucher, la mise finissant par être trop élevée pour eux, aussi n'était-il resté qu'eux deux. Il prit les jetons donnés par le croupier avant de se lever de la table._

"-Au plaisir de refaire affaires avec vous Madame." _railla t-il avant de s'éloigner._

_Il ne s'attendait pas à atteindre la sorti, pas en ayant subtilisé autant d'argent à la Famille, mais qui sait? Cela pourrait être intéressant._

_Il n'était effectivement pas prévu de le laisser partir comme ça, après tout un accident à la sortie était si vite arrivé, ce ne serait pas le premier à se perdre dans les nombreux étages et couloirs de la résidence. Mais faire une scène maintenant serait mauvais pour leur image, alors pour le moment, James ne sera pas dérangé._

_La fille aînée, responsable du personnel, venait d'être informée qu'Indigo avait été vue discutant avec le barman pendant un moment -chose très étrange étant donné que la rousse avait interdiction formelle de discuter avec ses collègues en dehors des nécessités pour le travail- Alice Grayson décida donc d'aller jeter un œil dans la salle de réception._

_De son côté, Heddwyn venait de refaire cinq bloody mary pour un serveur qui se chargea bien vite de les emmener dans la foule. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers le comptoir, il vit une jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il la reconnut immédiatement pour être l'une des filles de madame mais Rip n'était pas censé le savoir. Aussi lui adressa t-il un sourire commercial :_

"-Je peux vous servir quelque chose miss?"

« — Pas pour le moment, je suis venue voir une serveuse avec qui j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir, et comme elle à été vue discutant avec vous» _Dit Alice sur un ton au moins aussi glaçant que celui de sa mère, c'était visiblement un trait familial._

_Heddwyn arqua un sourcil, restant dans son personnage:_

"-Il va falloir être plus précise mademoiselle, j'ai discuté avec plusieurs serveuses, que ce soit pour des commandes ou un client... Difficile."

_Alice soupira intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit si compliqué, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si le personnel se comportait correctement._

« — Je cherche Indigo Jones, une rousse plutôt tête en l'air et parfois maladroite, elle a manqué sa visite médicale.»

_Heddwyn feignit un instant de réflexion avant de laisser son visage s'éclairer par la compréhension:_

"-Oh! La rouquine!" _comprit-il,_ "Oui, on a discuté un peu, visiblement, elle n'était pas dans son assiette, j'ai crut qu'elle avait eu des problèmes avec un invité et lui ai conseillé d'aller voir la sécurité."

_Satisfaite de la réponse, mais néanmoins suspicieuse, Alice acquiesça après avoir lancé un regard méfiant à Heddwyn avant de se retourner et aller voir les agents de sécurité._

_Heddwyn adressa un sourire poli à Alice avant de retourner à ses occupations de barman._

"-Un martini au shaker, pas à la cuillère barman. _" demanda une voix au comptoir._

_L'espion leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il exécuta la commande et la posa devant James, de toutes façons, il avait prévu de l'informer de l'évolution de la situation._

"-J'ai croisé votre amie monsieur, elle a été raccompagnée par la sécurité. Merci de nous avoir informé de son état _." dit-il sur un ton neutre._

_Ton neutre qui manqua de faire rire celui qui le faisait face. Venant de celui qui se foutait de lui plus tôt, le voir obligé d'employer ce ton était plus qu'amusant._

"-Bien, merci pour l'information. Bon courage. _» le remercia t-il avant de se lever, verre à la main pour sortir._

_En parlant de Faith celle-ci était installée dans la chambre supplémentaire qu'Eric avait prise, entre la sienne et celle d'Eddy par précaution._ _Elle était loin d'être aussi calme qu'en sortant du manoir, désormais au sécurité et dans un environnement dénué d'agitation elle ressentait clairement les effets secondaires de la montée d'adrénaline._   
_Mais surtout le manque, elle avait maintenant manqué deux prises des médicaments, une à midi parce qu'elle était tellement occupée que ça lui était sorti de la tête, et une autre quand Heddwyn l'en avait empêché._

_Depuis qu'elle était arrivée et qu'Eric lui avait donné son dossier, ou celui de Faith, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui était qui ou si elle était réellement l'une de ces deux personnes._

_Pendant que la rousse s'était couchée sur le lit dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu -sans grand succès-, le manoir était en ébullition. Toute la sécurité avait été réquisitionnée pour empêcher James de sortir. Il n'était pas question qu'il parte d'ici avant d'avoir rendu l'argent gagné contre la maîtresse de maison. Peu importait le moyen mais jamais personne ne prenait de l'argent aux Grayson sans en subir les conséquences._

_Heddwyn avait remarqué la soudaine agitation, des hommes et femmes qui se postaient aux entrées et sorties, d'autres qui fendaient la foule comme des requins, mais il resta à sa place, gardant son rôle. Visiblement, soit l'un de ses coéquipiers s'était attiré des ennuis, soit la disparition de Faith avait été remarqué._

_James, toujours au milieu de la foule, son verre à la main et un discret sourire aux lèvres, observait leur manège. Deviner que la Famille n'avait pas apprécié son talent au poker n'était pas compliqué._

_C'est aussi pendant ce temps que fut remarquée l'absence de la rouquine et, même si elle ne fut pas vraiment prise au sérieux, cela ne fit qu'empirer l'agitation du personnel._

_C'était comme si un intrus venait de pénétrer dans la fourmilière et que toute la colonie s'affairait afin de s'en débarrasser._ _James ne tarda pas à se retrouver encerclé par des gardes mais aussi par ce qui semblait être des invités -en réalité des membres de la sécurité s'étant fondus dans la masse._

_Avant de réagir, ce dernier tira une cigarette et l'alluma avant de la coincer entre ses ses lèvres. Il arqua ensuite un sourcil devant l'assemblée et leva légèrement les mains en l'air:_

_"-_ Si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais demandé au barman de m'empoisonner, ça vous aurait évité une telle mise en scène. J'aurais dû me douter que Madame n'était pas une bonne perdante."

_Tout en essuyant un verre, Heddwyn leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait son coéquipier en tête mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup s'amuser._

_« —_ L'argent de la famille reste dans la famille. Vous êtes donc prié de le restituer. _»_ _Annonça l'un des gardes qui n'en était visiblement pas à sa première opération tant l'automatisme était présent dans ses paroles._

_Dans le même temps, les deux agents se rendirent compte du retour de leur collègue ayant réussi à reprendre son poste sans être remarqué._

_James poussa un soupire désabusé et relâcha sa posture pour porter son martini à ses lèvres, terminant ainsi son verre. Ceci fait, il reporta un regard vaguement amusé au garde qui lui adressait la parole. Leur ordre de mission demandait qu'ils sapent la réputation et l'autorité de la famille, il ne précisait nullement comment._

"-Désolé messieurs, mais je vais décliner l'offre de la famille. Et je vous conseillerais de me laisser faire, si vous ne voulez pas en plus couvrir la sécurité de Madame de ridicule." _déclara t-il sur un ton railleur._

« — Les ordres sont de récupérer l'argent de Madam, peu importe comment. Alors si vous n'acceptez pas de coopérer, nous serons obligés d'employer d'autres méthodes.» _Prévient le garde qui n'avait aucune idée de qui était la personne en face de lui, par contre il savait ce qu'il risquait si jamais il ne ramenait pas son argent à sa patronne et il souhaitait à tout pris l'éviter._

_Eric, lui dû retenir le fou rire qu'il sentait monter, le comportement des gardes l'amusant beaucoup surtout en sachant que James n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser avec classe._

_James leva les yeux au ciel. Tirer le Walter PPK du holster dissimulé sous sa veste de smoking ne lui pris que peu de temps, l'automatisme prenant le pas sur le reste. Il abattit l'homme en face lui avant de saisir un plateau vide tenu par un serveur pour l'envoyer rencontrer l'occipital d'un autre garde. Ce que le plateau fit, dans un_ clong _retentissant._

_Heddwyn passa une main désespérée sur son front, c'était définitivement raté pour l'infiltration..._

_Immédiatement, le reste de la sécurité fut alerté et tous braquèrent leur arme sur James avant de tirer à leur tour. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas prévu la présence d'Éric dans leur rangs et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de leur rendre la tâche la plus compliquée possible, sans se faire repérer._ _Ce qui n'est pas tâche facile lorsque l'on se trouve au beau milieu d'une fusillade venant d'éclater._

_Q et V n'avaient probablement pas prévu que leur chemises servent aussi tôt. Mais heureusement pour James, les deux scientifiques savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient (enfin, Q savait ce qu'il faisait, V bidouillait). Les gardes ne possédaient que des petits calibres, incapables de passer à travers les mailles du tissus, toutefois, l'agent britannique releva d'un coup de pied une table ronde, la transformant en bouclier supplémentaire tandis qu'il continuait de tirer._

_Le second agent s'était mis à couvert, derrière le bar avec d'autres clients et employés. Il était partagé entre l'envie de filmer la scène, principalement à cause d'Eric en arrière plan, et profiter de l'occasion pour explorer le manoir._

"-Désolé, j'ai glissé chef!" _S'exclama Éric en bousculant son "supérieur" feintant une mauvaise chute._

_Pour être honnête, celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé avant de commencer la mission. Jouer le maladroit était vraiment aisé et d'une efficacité redoutable._

_James le regarda faire vaguement amusé, avant d'envoyer la table dans les pieds des gardes restant (il faisait confiance à Eric pour s'écarter à temps). Tel un strike au bowling, les hommes s'effondrèrent comme des quilles. L'espion prit alors appui sur la table et passa par dessus eux. Après tout, contrairement à ce que s'amusait à penser ses coéquipiers, il n'avait que trente-huit ans et était encore tout à fait capable pour les acrobaties requises dans son travail._

_Arrivé sans le moindre problème vers la porte, il lança un large sourire au reste des invités:_

"-Si madame Grayson veut vraiment récupérer son argent, dites lui de contacter Bond, James Bond." _lança t-il avant de s'éclipser._

_Coéquipier qui était effectivement écarté à temps, laissant tomber la comédie maintenant que tous les gardes étaient hors d'état de nuire._

« — C'était un plaisir mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que notre spectacle vous à plu et que vous passez une bonne soirée.» _Dit-il avant de s'éclipser à son tour, ne souhaitant pas attendre que les invités reprennent leurs esprits._

_James garda la portière de la voiture ouverte juste assez longtemps pour que son coéquipier monte dans le taxi._

"-Je suppose que tu en avais marre de jouer le stormtrooper ?" _railla le plus âgé après avoir donné l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur._

« — Yep, c'était soit ça, soit je laissais la table me faucher les jambes et vu l'état des gardes, ce n'était pas super tentant.» _Ajouta Eric sans prendre offense de la pique du plus âgé, plutôt l'inverse même._

_James laissa échapper un léger rire avant de sortir une liasse de billet de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un impact de balles l'avait percé, mais autrement, les billets étaient intacts:_

"-Combien tu paris qu'en plus des empreintes, on va découvrir que ce sont des billets volés?"

_« —_ Pourquoi tu veux que je parie sur quelque chose d'aussi évident que ça ? C'est sûr que c'est de l'argent volé.» _Répliqua Éric qui ne prends pas la peine de parier, n'ayant pas envie de perdre inutilement son argent._

_James soupira:_

"-C'est une expression treize, une expression..."

_Le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte de leur hôtel. Le plus âgé sorti et régla la course._

"-Allons voir ce qu'est devenue notre ex portée disparue, même si je doutes qu'on puisse en tirer grand chose."

« — Vu l'état dans lequel elle était là bas c'est plus que probable, effectivement, surtout vu les médocs qu'ils lui avaient filé.» _Acquiesça le plus jeune en sortant à son tour pour renter à l'hôtel._

"-On sait ce qui lui ont donné? Avec un peu de chance, Q ou V pourrait commencer à chercher de quoi contrer les effets." _poursuivit 007 en récupérant sa clé à la réception._

« — C'est Eddy qui avait les boîtes, donc faudra lui demander. Sauf si c'est écrit dans les papiers de miss Hale mais c'est peu probable. En parlant d'Heddwyn, il ne nous rejoint pas ?» _Demande Éric, qui vient de se rendre compte de l'absence de leur autre collègue, tout en récupérant lui aussi ses clés._

_James arqua un sourcil, remarquant à son tour l'absence du troisième membre de leur trio. Il aurait crut qu'il les aurait rejoint à l'hôtel._

"-Il a du profiter de notre sortie spectaculaire pour aller fouiller un peu." _supposa t-il en poursuivant sa montée des marches,_ "Espérons qu'il sache ce qu'il fait."

« — Espérons. Bon, allons voir notre rescapée maintenant.» _Ajouta le plus jeune après avoir acquiescé aux paroles de James._

_En effet, Heddwyn avait profité de la distraction offerte par ses deux coéquipiers. Il était désormais enfoncé dans les couloirs de la vielle bâtisse, afin de mettre la main sur toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait trouver. Argent sale, armes, drogues, dossiers, tout. Pour ça, il s'engouffra dans l'un des bureau du second étage et se mit à chercher dans les casiers métalliques qui s'y trouvaient._

_Heddwyn avait sorti tous les dossiers qui l'intéressaient, étalant ceux-ci sur le bureau. Sa lecture rapide et son esprit analytique lui avait rapidement permis de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de comptes rendues d'opération, cryptés bien entendue, mais déchiffrer ne serait pas compliqué. Il aurait juste à envoyer la clé de décryptage avec les photos. Photos qu'il prit rapidement avec sa montre avant de les envoyer sur le cloud de l'opération._

_Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de faire avant de se retrouver coincé entre le bureau et tout un groupe d'agents de sécurité l'ayant repéré après que la situation se soit calmée._ _Entendant du bruit dans son dos, Heddwyn se retourna lentement. Voyant le mur d'agent entre lui et la porte, il leur adressa un pauvre sourire avant de lever les mains en l'air:_

"-Pourparlers?"


	7. Tea Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Heddwyn ends up in Madam's office and where Q must acts like a psychologist because James is not really the best at it.

« We'll see that when you'll be sitting in a cell, under our watch. Until then, you better work with us." _Said the guard who seemed in charge of the group, and also more smart than the ones James had faced._

_Heddwyn made a face:_

"Do I even have the choice ?"

«Yeah, between following us and us beating you until you're not able to resist anymore. Your choice. » _answered the man, his face as cold as marble._

"Gentlemen, I'm not paid enough for the strong-arms tactics and I'm not doing it for pleasure." _retorted Eddy on a sarcastic tone, a sly smile on his lips._

« In this case, walk snooper." _ordered the chief of security as he made sign to his colleague to surround the MI6 agent to lead him to a secured cell and begin the interrogation._

_Heddwyn made no comment and started walking. Weirdly enough, he felt no worry. He had never got caught (well, he did not remember ever getting caught). Logic would have had him at least panic a bit, just enough to wake up his survival instinct. Those were completely lost or so his answers to the guard's questions made it look so. If he had thought his sarcasm had reached its highest when he was with James and Eric, he would have been very, very, wrong._

"Ye know, when I said I wasn't paid enough for that, I might have lied just a little bit." _jocked Heddwyn, an ironic smile pulling his lips_

« Come on, answer the questions instead of playing the smartass. Who sent you ? What were you planning to do here ?" _Growled the guard, getting seriously annoyed by Heddwyn's attitude._

"I don't know, pull out a list of your boss's rivals and play who's who, it might be fun." pursued Eddy without losing his smile, "And sincerely ? What I'm planning to do here ? And I thought Madam had the money to buy herself the best and only the best."

«I said 'Asnwer" ! I ask the questions, you answer them ! » _Screamed the guard, losing his patience._

_Trying to make him more talkative, he sent a fist in the prisoner's stomach. Eddy took the time to gain back his breath, letting out a small growl of pain._

"Sorry lads and lassies, but I don't see the point on wasting my main card on a dogsbody." _he pursued,_ "If I ever do talk, it will be to a family member only. After all, I got a price."

« The family won't be disturbed by your presence, unless you reveal something worth warning them." _Announced the guard._

_The latter was going to pursue his interrogation (likely with his fists) when he received a call from one of the lieutenant. Apparently, he was asked to transfer his prisoner to Madam's private sitting room. A place where she only received her associates._

« Changing plans, you're moving out.»

_Quickly understanding the subject of the call, Heddwyn let out a low laugh:_

"Apparently, my presence only is already interesting enough for your superiors to send you back to play alone with your toys." _he let out with a dark look and a fixed grin on his lips._

_All of that while he was sincerely wondering how he would get out of this one._

_At the hotel, the two other spies had joined the room Eric was renting for Faith. They had both went through their own bedroom to check everything was still here and that no one had searched through their room and/or left a mike._

_As Eric walked to the room he had left the redhead in, he heard the sound of a broken, whistling, breath. He frowned. Last time he had seen Faith, she was perfectly alright. Well, in shock, obviously, but still. It's puzzled that Eric entered the room, quickly followed by James._

_The latter cocked an eyebrow :_

"When you and Heddwyn told me she was disturbed, I must say I wasn't expecting that." _he commented as he glanced around the files, notes, papers and pens lost everywhere._

_A paper hurricane had gone through the whole room. The room service would have a lot of work to do when they would be gone._

"It would be the right time to explain me what the hell happened to her."

« She suffers from a full amnesia, which we supposed is the result of her attack and abduction at her flat. She was apparently 'found' by the Grayson who took advantage of her amnesia to persuade her she was working for them. All of that with help from drugs and gas lighting, they made up a full medical file to answer ever incoherences she might have found.» _Explained Eric to his teammate as he knelt to check some of the notes laying on the ground._

"Oh boy. And obviously we don't have our expert on the matter with us." _sighed James, passing a hand on his face._

_He took off his tuxedo's jacket as well as his holster. He'd rather not put a weapon near a unstable person. He dropped the whole on an armchair (miraculously still up):_

"Miss Hale? I'm James and you already met my colleague. Before we talk about your situation, is there anything we can do for you ?"

_Said colleague frowned as he read the note. Apparently, the redhead was torn apart her two identities._

« I just want it to stop, I just want the pain to stop...» _Replied Faith after a moment of silence, her voice shaking under her distress._

"Great she's going through withdrawal." _Understood James as he stood up,_ "She might go through hallucinations soon, which is not a good thing for us, and there's no way to give her tranquilliser without knowing what the Family first gave her. Well, we could knock her out but I doubt it to be a good idea somehow."

« Obviously, to keep her calm and obedient they needed powerful stuff. Damn it, I'm not trained in psychology." _Sighed Eric who had not the slightest idea of what to do to help the young woman._

_He was a field agent, not a bloody psychiatrist._

_"_ Because I look like a Doctor Bond maybe ?" _retorted James,_ " No need to answer. Anyway, I suggest one of us goes try and find someone with an actual degree in the matter while the other's stays here to monitor Hale's condition, alright?" _proposed the spy, quickly understanding his colleague's non-existant (or almost) abilities in psychology._

« Looks like the best solution, I'd rather avoid venturing in this area, 'not really my thing." _nodded the latter, more than happy to escape this part of the work._

"Great, I'll call the lab, they might have someone trained for that." _concluded James before exiting the living room, leaving Eric alone._

_Once in his own room, he changed the SIM card of his phone before calling the labs. After a few moments, he heard the tone :_

"I don't know who you are, but you are not supposed to have this number. ID number and coordinates." _Welcomed him a low voice on the other end._

_"_ Cut the crap V, it's me. _" replied 007, rolling his eyes._

"Ooh ! Hello Mr Hunt!" _mocked the scientist, well aware of who she was speaking to from the beginning._

"Yeah sure V, is Q around ? I need his help on something."

"No problem, I'll get him." _answered V, "_ Hey Q! Your boyfriend's on the line!"

"Fuck Off V!" _exclaimed a voice in the background._

_The spy heard a knock, likely caused by one of the two scientists being hit or by the phone being thrown then caught. Knowing the both, the two options were valid._

"What can I do for you OO7 ? If it's about sharks again, I swear I'm quitting." _eventually said Q's voice._

"As if it were my fault that billionaires have a thing for submarine wild life." _sighed James before resuming,_ "But no, no sharks for now hopefully. I just need a quick psychology course for a traumatized and drugged informant."

"A course on- Ask OO11 ! I'm pretty sure he got a degree for that at some point !"

"I may not have him at hand right now."

"What do you mean you don't have him at hand ? Weren't you supposed to work together ?" _Pursued Q's voice who was likely pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation._

_"_ Hey, it's not my fault if your friend went off god knows where without warning!" _retorted 007._

"And which one of you thought leaving the only amnesic of the group alone was a good idea ?" _a sigh was heard on the end of the line,_ "Anyway, you need miss Hale to focus on her old personality, which means she need to understand her other identity never existed in the first place."

_James listened to him for a bit before rolling his eyes. He opened the bedroom's door after a short knock to obtain Faith's attention:_

"Here, it's for you."

_The latter cocked an eyebrow but took the phone the oldest was giving her before he left her alone in the rom. She wasn't sure of the two men's intentions, or the ones of their employer, but they had for now only acted kindly toward her. Maybe they'd be able to help her._

"Hello ? Don't tell me the bastard hung up on me..." _let out Q, apparently jaded._

« He did not.» _Answered slowly Faith, somewhat uncertain n what she was supposed to do or say._

_"_ Oh. Miss Hale? I guess ?" _Resumed Q's voice,_ "I'm MI6's Quartermaster, the one in charge to keep the two idiots with you alive. Mostly"

« Yes, I guess it is. It's name written on the file your colleagues gave me.» _Confirmed Faith, even if she was still wary._

"I have no knowledge of the identity the Family has given you, you will forgive me for using the name I know. However, if you give me the one you were using until now, I would likely be able to prove you it has never existed and was only created a few months ago." _proposed Q,_ "Of course, you have no reason to trust us, especially in such a conflict of interests. However, choosing a solid basis for your identity would be best. And no, medication is not considered as such a basis."

« I'm not planning on keeping up with the treatment anyway. And even if I want to, it would be a bit complicated. Indigo Jones is the name the Family gave me.» _Replied Faith who only started to feel slightly better as the drug's effects were slowly dissipating._

"Glad to hear so. I don't have as much knowledge on drugs and medication that I'd like to but my colleague filled me in. Your withdrawal is going to get worst and worst : Hallucinations, lack of appetite, sudden loss of energy and insomnia. To get through this, you'll need to listen to your body and not your mind. You'll need a lot of rest and a correct diet." _explained Q before getting interrupted._

"You okay Doc ?" _mocked V's voice in the background._

"Shut it V!"

«Wonderful news ! I'm going to be even more fucked up...»

_At the moment, Faith had one and only dream : a bubble bath with a good book. A dream she wouldn't be able to accomplish right now, sadly._

"I didn't say it would last miss Hale, but the bad part is inevitable. Of course, without knowing more on your treatment, I'm unable to tell you more on the subject. " _calmly pursued the Quartermaster._

« I can sadly not answer you either. I didn't take the medicine with me and, given how hard it was to focus, I don't remember the names.» _Sighed the redhead, she was completely helpless in this situation._

"I'm not asking you to do so miss. You spent months on drugs, working for one of the most powerful crime family in Europe. Furthermore, you lost a lot of blood which might have caused your amnesia for all I know." _explained Q, his last word tainted by sarcasm._

« Yeah... I know... What wouldn't I give to be able to relax with a good book right now..." _Added Faith, expressing outloud the thoughts going through her mind._

"I don't know if you'll find anything good to read in the hotel, but I can only encourage you to do so. You've been through a lot in very little time. Could you pass me one of the two agents with you please ? I need to talk to them anyway." _confirmed the scientist._

« I'll do that. Thank you for the advice." _Replied Faith before getting off the bed to walk towards the door._

"You're welcome miss, it's my job." _Answered Q, provoking a new sarcastic comment from V, after all, it was not his job at all._

_Without a word, the young woman knocked on the door separating her room and the one where the two spies were talking._

«Your colleague wants to talk to you." _Announced softly the redhead when OO7 opened the door._

_James cocked an eyebrow but took the phone:_

"I see, thanks, you should go and get some rest now.."

« I'll try, but according to him, it's going to be hard." _Replied Faith with a touch of sarcasm has fatigue was starting to really settle down._

"Do the best you can. If everything goes according to plan, we'll be able to bring you to a safe place soon." _Answered James before turning his attention on the phone, "_ What can I do for you Q ?"

"I think I managed to calm her down enough, which is absolutely not my job ! But you should keep an eye on her, especially when she'll start to experience withdrawal symptoms. For all I know, her build-personality could take over."

_Faith nodded before leaving the room. She had no wish to be more involved in spies business than she already was._

"Great, this is reassuring..." _sighed James, shaking his head._

_His gaze stopped on the batch of bills which laid on the table :_

"Without any link, I got a bit of pocket-money at Madam's, I sent the numbers and we'll bring them back for test."

"The numbers should be enough to know their origin, however, I wouldn't say no to a bit of Madam's DNA."

"I'll check with Braxter when he'll be back." _confirmed James_.

"Do ask him the deciphering key when he'll be back." _answered the Quartermaster._

"Will do." 

« Fuck off, you'll talk when the boss says so. Until then, shut your mouth." _Replied the guard who started to slowly lose it._

_Heddwyn had been an awful prisoner, half flirting, half mocking the men around him. If he had to admit it, the security chief had one wish : to beat the crap out of this arrogant brat to finally shut his damn mouth. Sadly, he couldn't. So he just uncuffed the prisoner and forced him on his feet._

"You can try to shut me up but I somehow doubt you'd be able to." _replied tat for tat Eddy as he got up, cracking his neck._

_The chief of security was having a hard time keeping his calm. His captive's attitude worked just like the latter wanted it to. Heddwyn was therefore abruptly grabbed by the shoulder and pushed through the hallways until they met with a lieutenant who took over the poor guard._

_Heddwyn took advantage of the change to rub his right shoulder. Even without looking like it, the other had quite some strength. This done, he eventually focused on his surroundings. The room was a rectangle of red and gold. It was perfectly ordered, cleaned and brightly lighted. Madam loved to show off her wealth and it was awfully obvious. Talking about the devil, the latter was sitting on a red sofa, a file on her lap and a cup of tea in her hand. As the other guards left the room, the lieutenant guided Eddy to an armchair and handcuffed him to hit. Eddy rolled his eyes before focusing on Madam:_

"Glad to see you again Madam, I do hope your party has gone the way you wanted it to ?"

« Everything was going for the best, until I was called about a nosy creature in the private aisle.» _Answered the concerned without looking away from her file_ "What do you want me to say ? Your guards are a bit dumb to all regroup at the same place. You might has well have rolled out the red carpet for me." _mocked Heddwyn._

« I'm not worried about that, they'll learn from their mistakes. However, you strangely look like someone else. To the point where it's disturbing."

_Heddwyn cocked an eyebrow before shrugging:_

"I got a very... Ordinary face Madam. I'm afraid this resemblance is only unlucky."

« If that's so, those pictures shouldn't remind you of anything." _pursued the lady as she bowed to place them in front of her forced guest._

_The latter showed no facial expression as he moved to see the pictures correctly. They showed bodies. Men, women, mostly well dressed and of an obvious social upper class. A very precise niche. Only two mode of operation appeared there. The first was a distance shot. Eddy recognized the damages to have been done with an AWM. Likely a modified one. It wasn't one of the rifle he used. However, thinking about using it felt somehow more easy than the one used by the British marines._

_The other M.O was of a terrifying discretion. A deep cut, quick, to a vital artery. The victim would bleed to death in a few seconds without even noticing. No sign of the murder weapon but he knew what it could be, what it was. A short blade. One that could be hidden everywhere. A pen or a glasses' arm for example._

_Noticing her guest inner turmoil, Madam took advantage of it to bring up new photograph. A new crime scene's pictures._

« I think this should interest you.»

_Heddwyn's gaze only glide on the pictures. Same mode of operation, almost a draft of the previous ones. And more old too, if he trusted the publicities passing on the screens of Piccadilly Circus._

"Murders, assassinations. Likely done by the same person. I still don't see the link with me or my visit here." _eventually declared Eddy, his face finding its neutrality again._

« Well, it just happens that their perpetrator is right in front of me. After all, your attitude is very similar to the one of a well known hitman who has worked for some of our rivals." _Resumed calmly Madam, as if everything was normal._

"My attitude ? You mean the fact that I infiltrated here then went through your stuff ?" _guessed the youngest,_ "Last time I heard, no one died from my hand tonight, and I don't have an AWM, even in pieces."

« Yes, that and your self-confidence even in front of my security guards. And, after all, who knows what brought you there." _confirmed Madam Grayson with a small smile on her lips, the reaction of the man in front of her intriguing her more and more._

"I am not here to kill anyone, if this is what you are suggesting. For what it matters, I already done what I had to do. And, even if I was your killer, you'd never had gotten me.Whoever that is, the guy is doing into discretion. I'm sorry to say, but you got the wrong mercenary." _pursued Heddwyn, cracking his knuckles one by one._

« Look, there's no reason to get so upset for a simple misunderstanding.» _continued Madam as she tried to calm the situation as she started to lose control on it._

"Oh, see madam, is not 'just' a misunderstanding." _replied softly Eddy as he pulled on his cufflinks before getting up and closing his jacket with swift finger movement_ , "But you should admit it is not a great idea to let me talk, especially without monitoring my hands."

_The handcuffs were now locked on the chair's arm. Heddwyn sent a bright smile to the two persons in the room :_

"I don't suppose one of you would have the kindness to show me the exit, would you ?"

_The surprise was such than none of them replied or reacted. They had not even considered the option of their prisoner getting out of his handcuffs. And when the lieutenant eventually reacted, it was to put himself between the spy and his employer._

"Yeah, I thought so." _sighed Heddwyn,_ "In a normal case, I would get out without laying a finger on you. But I need a DNA sample and, seriously ? I really want to punch you in the face since I read the file."

_All of that was obviously directed toward the Lady of the House, since he gave little to no attention to her bodyguard. Even if the latter was precisely between them. Heddwyn therefore took the decision to take the chair he had been sitting on and threw it on the man. He was no adept of such brusk and unmannered solutions, but an unarmed attack seemed a bad idea against someone likely armed._

_The man in question did nothing to avoid the furniture. Otherway, it could have hit his employer which he was paid to avoid. He therefore used his body as a shield, as best as he could but leaving the target completely unprotected._ _  
__Heddwyn watched him do so, dumbstruck by such a tactical error. Shaking his head, he dodged the intertwined body and furniture to join Madam. He looked at her with his usual, almost angelic smile, before simply slapping her. Her lips had opened on the blow. Without losing his calm, the brunet he took out a tissue and wiped the blood._

"Thanks you for your cooperation Madam." _sarcastically thanked the spy as he got up._

_Only an offended scream replied to him. She was so shocked she had lost her ability to speak properly. No one had ever had the nerve to hit her before today let alone mock her in that way._ _  
__As his employer was in shock, the man pushed back the seat blocking his way and stood up._

« I'm afraid I cannot let that happen.» _he said as he drew his weapon from its holster._

_Heddwyn's smile faded away before the barrel now pointed toward his forehead. The spy was unarmed and he was not fast enough to avoid a bullet. The proximity between him and the bodyguard made his shirt completely useless. Yet, he was still able to disarm someone. He swiftly grabbed his adversary's wrist, twisting it in quite an unatural way. Just before breaking it, he used the other's strength to project him behind his back. The bodyguard ended up on the coffee table, breaking three of its foot. The tea cups broke on the ground next to them. In a movement more guided by muscle memory than actual knowledge, Heddwyn grabbed the longest piece and plunged it in the other's jugular as he was about to rise up. It had all happened in a matter of instant and in a disturbing silence. The spy dropped the ceramic piece and took a few steps back. He gazed at his work, almost worried. He had reproduced unconsciously and almost perfectly, one of the M.O showed by Madam. Heddwyn shrugged it off and walked towards the door but, before he opened it, he turned to the Lady of the house:_

"The hitman who committed those crimes, the one you showed me... Do you know his work name ?"

_After a moment of silence, the death of her bodyguard had been a complete surprise to her, Madam Grayson eventually managed to compose herself a neutral expression :_

« Moran, Colonel Sebastian Moran.»

_His hand still on the doorknob, Heddwyn nodded slowly:_

"A soldier then." _he noted before addressing one of his usual polite smile to the woman still behind him,_ "A good evening to you Madam, I hope we'll have the pleasure to see each others again." _he concluded before existing the room._

_Sebastian Moran, uh? The name was awfully familiar. If his wounds weren't so muddled, he would almost suspect the hitman to be the one behind them and the incident which had cost him his memory. However, the speed at which he had been able to reproduce the technic left a bitter, metallic, taste in his mouth. Something was wrong. He knew it._

« I surely hope not.» _Replied the lady of the house, wishing nothing less than to be finally done with this dangerous person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally translated! Yay ! Feel free to bring any mistakes to our attention, I somehow doubt it to be perfect ! Anyway, hope you've enjoyed your reading so far and see you on the next part !


	8. I need a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Heddwyn eventually leaves the Manor, he's almost in the same state than the tea cup he previously used. While he asks Q for a favour, Faith decides to call her liaison agent to learn more.

_Getting out of the manor was surprisingly easy, almost more than getting in. Which was likely a good news for the spy who was currently paying very little attention to his surroundings. He was to busy contemplating the Abyss again, killing his mind, searching for answers on why this muscular memory (which had likely taken years to be built) could have suddenly appeared from nowhere. But all his questions were falling in the dark. There was nothing, no one to answer them._

_He pushed the hotel’s main door, only just avoiding a couple leaving the place, before joining the room he was renting, letting the door slam behind him. The place was lighted by a soft golden colour, the curtains had been closed and the outdated furniture was disappearing under documents and papers. His gaze glided on his colleagues before stopping on the shambles of files here and there._

"I need a drink." _sighed Heddwyn before walking to the minibar._

_His knuckles were bruised but the worst was the gash on his right palm. Gash he likely hadn’t even noticed yet._

"I thought you didn’t drink in service?” _stated James as he cocked a surprised eyebrow._

_Hedddwyn turned a blank face to him, a filled glass now in his hand._

"And I thought I sucked with blades but here we bloody are." _he replied as he leaned against the bar before taking his glass to his lips._

«Okay. What happened after we left exacltly ? » _Asked Eric on a concerned tone, he had not missed the desastrous state of his teammate, and more precisely, the desastrous state of his hands._

_Whatever had happened back there had been enough to trouble Eddy._

"I went to take a look around, thus the pictures you must have received. Got caught, got punched. Then I met Madam and had the pleasure of slapping her which was clearly the highlight of my day and I ended up killing her lieutenant.” _briefly explained the latter, on a jaded tone._

_He however made no mention on what he had learnt about the hitman. He didn’t need a new layoff and would rather do his research by himself, or almost._

"All in all a great night.” _mocked James._

« Well, if you don't mind, we could use your help on a few things. Starting by the deciphering key for the files you sent us and also what medication miss Hale was under. Cause right now, she’s a mess.» _Pursued Eric who didn’t want to lose time._

_Heddwyn nodded before going through his pockets. He found an orange box he threw at Eric:_

"I kinda know the effects, but to get rid of the eventual addiction, the only cure I know is time.” _he warned before getting rid of his empty glass,_ “Well, time and a good therapy of course.”

"What about the key? _asked James._

"Oh, it’s a virtual one, I’ll just send it to the labs.” _soberly declared the brunet before leaving the room._

_James watched the door close before turning to 0013:_

"Or you’re rubbing off on him, or something else happened.” 

« I doubt any of the two answers to be a good news any way. But I don’t think I had enough time to influence him so my guess is that he’s hiding something from us. And said something is messing with his head.» _Replied the concerned before sighing._

_He had not the slightest idea of what could have pushed their teammate to act like that. He didn’t know him enough to understand the problem. Furthermore, one couldn’t say he was very good with human relationships. Or relationships as a whole._

"Hm. Glad we didn’t let you use your psychologist abilities on Faith.” _mocked 007, a small grin on his lips, “_ You’re good at psychoanalysing people but let’s not give you patients. Now, question is, since we blow up our covers more or less widely, how long will the Graysons take to find us here ? Knowing it’s one of the only hotel in the area, I’d say… A day? Maybe less.”

«Hey, my job is destroying people, not fixing them.” _mumbled Eric in fake offense before pursuing,_ “Half a day if they really put their mind to it, maybe more if it’s the same dumbarses we faced.”

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you don’t like people.” _nodded James without losing his grin,_ “Yeah, I’d almost wonder how the family lasted so long. But even with such manpower, I’m not sure I want to risk a fight with miss Hale in such a state.”

_The question laid in M’s hands. If she wanted them to keep going, they would but they had done most of the job already. MI6 could let MI5 take over, but it was well known that M was not a fan of their actual director._

« Oh, shut up Don Juan, will you ? But I’ll admit that I have some… Doubts on the Family's actual capacities. Are we sure Madam is the sole leader right now ?» _Pursued Eric after mocking James._

"Don Juan? Glad to see you still study literature in school." _retort the oldest before frowning slightly._

_The Family had Madam at her head, it was the Queen’s equivalent in her crime family. The idea of another leader had thus not came to his mind. Even if his colleague was right, they still needed more information on the subject…_

_Once the door of his bedroom closed behind him, Heddwyn dropped on the bed. He let out a small groan of pain when the wound on his hand entered in contact with the fabric. He stayed like that a moment before sitting up to get his phone. Changing the sims card once again, he quickly entered a number before getting up to find something to take care of his wound._

"Eddy? I’m taking the others finally got a hold of you?” _guessed Q on the other end._

_The brunet rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips:_

"Oh, so I’m not 0011 anymore, am I?” 

"Shut up, my service is almost over here, V’s up for the next part.” _replied the scientist._

_Heddwyn let out a small laugh, which ended with a growl of pain when he passed a disinfected cotton wool on the cut._

"Everything okay ?” _enquired Q._

"Yeah, just had a bad encounter with a cup of Earl Grey.” _answered Ed’ as he walked back to his bed while tending his wound._

_Q chuckled. It was something rare to hear as he usually tried to keep himself very professional even with V as a colleague (sarcasm non included)._

"Well, that sure is a new one.” _declared the latter before pursuing,_ “Anyway, what can I do for you ?” 

"Well, first, I just sent the key to the lab so you should have it in a few and… - _Heddwyn stayed silent a moment, his left hand still on the bandage-_ I need your help on something personal.” 

"Something personal, uh ? I think that’s the first time you’re asking me a favour.” _noted Q after a moment.._

"Oh god, please don’t say it like that, it sounds like I asked you to sleep with me.” _stated Heddwyn as he shook his head._

"Moving on, what can I do for you exactly ?” _immediately cut the scientist._

"I’d like to access two files. The one on my accident and the one of a hitman going by the name of Colonel Moran.” _replied the spy._

_On the other end of the line, he could hear the noise of Q typing on his keyboard._

"Do you think the both are linked?” _he eventually asked._

“Maybe? I already know I was on a security job when I fell but the mission was resumed by someone else and I never got any more information.” _confirmed 0011, “_ For all I know, he could be the one that shot me.” 

"You know that M is never going to accept that I give you access to your own file?” _finally answered Q._

"Which is why I’m asking you directly and not to her.” _answered Heddwyn, looking distractively through the window._

"I could lose my bloody job for that Ed’...” _sighed the Quartermaster._

"We both know they can’t get rid of you Q, unlike me. I understand that I shouldn’t have access to another double-o’s assignment but I almost died because of that job and I’d like to know who I should blame for that.” 

_The room fell silent after his las words. Heddwyn could hear the ambiant sounds on Q’s side but that was all. Eventually, the scientist sighed :_

“I’ll see what I can do, but I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

"Thanks Q, I owe ye one."

_After a long moment of hesitation -since she had first read her file- Faith eventually decided to call the number on her file. Maybe this way she would be able to get an idea of who really was Faith Hale and why those “agents” (spies ?) had been looking for her._

_The silence on the other end was only broken by the tonality, then, someone finally picked up._

"Hakan Irving, what can I do for you?" _enquired a low voice on the other side._

_The spy, more known as 009, was currently driving in the middle of the City toward an underground carpark. He was closing on his fifties with chestnut hair and beard stripped with grey. The number that had appeared on his screen was unknown but those were rarely mistakes in his line of work._

« According to my file, you were the liaison between MI6 and Faith Hale, even if I guess I should say between MI6 and me since it would appear to be my name.” _Explained the redhead, uncertain of what this call might bring her._

 _After all, she did not recognise herself in the two persons on who she had had a file._ _  
_ _Hakan almost slammed on the brakes at her declaration, which wouldn’t have been a great idea given the current circulation around him. The dark haired man frowned:_

"Well, I guess it explains your call. I’m indeed 009. I’m glad to hear you’re not dead, unlike what we thought.” _He remarked while keeping a neutral tone as he engaged on a restricted road._

_The car was quickly surrounded by darkness, only pierced by white and orange lights here and there which lighted the car park._

"What can I do for you ?” _pursued the spy as his car was parking itself without needing much of his attention._

« To be honest, I don’t really know. I guess I’m just trying to find out who I truly am. I can’t trust a file to tell the truth, not anymore. » _Sighed Faith, who was likely saying way more than she should, but she couldn’t help herself._

“And therefore, you decided to trust a number in a file ? Sure. What would you like me to specify ? The terms of your partnership with MI6 ? Your disappearance ?” _pursued 009 as he got out of his car, taking a leather handbag with him._

_In a bip which echoed against the car park’s walls, he locked the car._

« I may have been drugged to comply but I am certainly not dumb Mr Irving.» _responded the redhead quite offended by the insinuation of 009._ « However you are for now the only other source of information. And I would very much like to know more about my disappearance, to understand how I ended up in this hell hole and why my memory has gone on bloody vacation.» _Answered Faith who really didn’t feel patient nor well enough to resist the urge to sass the agent._

_Apparently, her quiet temperament had ran away at the moment her treatment had stopped. After all that had happened to her in such a short moment, she would appreciate if she could have answers to her questions without receiving judgement from anyone._

"You used to live with a notorious dealer and drug addict. The latter likely discovered your work with us and sold you to the Family. Your flat was a gunfire target. When we entered the place, there were no bullets, no cartridge cases and no signs of your flatmate. Your body wasn’t there but we found almost two litres of blood which was tested and revealed itself to be yours. Hence why we thought you were dead.” _started to explain the spy as he entered a lift._

_He had by no means taken offense in the young woman’s tone, and pursued his explanation without a change._

"The loss of blood might have, from what I know, lead to an amnesia depending on how long your brain was deprived of oxygen. And the drugs could have finished the work. But you should ask our doctors, my knowledge is sadly limited.

« Oh... It would indeed explain the lack of memories and the pain… I guess my flatmate was never found ?” _sighed the redhead on the other end, she hated to be left in the dark._

_Not having any memories to understand the situation did not help at all._

"No, he wasn’t.” confirmed Hakan as the lift stopped in the hall’s floor, “We’re still looking for him but I doubt we will ever have result on that side. My guess is that he has been killed or that he ran.” 

« I understand... I guess my memory will just stay on vacation for now.» _Whispered Faith, clearly exhausted and irritated by the actual situation._

 _She needed to remember who she was, to find her memory again. Otherwise, how would she be able to live, without knowing who she was ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated and corrected (at the best of our capacity of course). Rereading this, I have to say, Heddwyn is such a mood, really x')


	9. Le consultant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout juste revenu au Vauxhall, Eric est renvoyé sur une nouvelle mission, accompagné par un consultant de leur équivalent russe.Or, ce dernier se montre peu pressé de collaborer...

_Après avoir laissé à Faith quelques heures pour se reposer, ils avaient quitté la ville. Le MI5 prendrait le relais pour démanteler la Famille, ce qui allait très bien à Heddwyn. Le plus loin il serait de ce manoir, le mieux il le vivrait._

_Lorsque leur véhicule se gara enfin dans le parking souterrain du MI6, la nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres depuis près d'une heure. Un médecin les attendait, prêt à prendre en charge Faith, mais c'était tout._

"-Avec un peu de chance, on sera pas obligé de faire un rapport tout de suite." _nota James en sortant du véhicule, laissant la portière claquer dans son dos._

"-Je préfère le faire maintenant que de devoir subir la Boss..." _répliqua Eddy._

« — Pas faux, au moins ce sera fait.» _Ajouta Eric en bâillant d'ennui, il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même._ _  
_

_Faith avait bien remarqué le médecin mais ne fit aucun effort pour le rejoindre rapidement, au contraire même. Dire qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance envers le corps médical serait un euphémisme. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Docteur de la Famille, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle accepte quoique ce soit venant d'un médecin._

_Remarquant l'attitude de Faith à l'égard du médecin de garde, Heddwyn décida de la rejoindre, laissant les deux autres espions à la discussion forte intéressante qu'ils avaient._

"-Il y a un problème?" _demanda donc Eddy en direction de la rousse._

« — Si l'on exclut le fait que le dernier médecin que j'ai vu m'a menti, manipulée et droguée ? Non, aucun, tout va à merveille.» _Répliqua cette dernière avec un fort sarcasme._

_Elle oublia volontairement de préciser qu'elle attendait juste la bonne occasion pour s'éloigner du professionnel de santé._

"-Oh. Je vois, ça explique les médicaments." c _ompris le brun,_ "Je comprends votre réticence, mais il va quand même falloir procéder à un examen, à un moment ou à un autre."

_Il fit une pause, mordillant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre:_

"-Techniquement, ce que je vais vous dire est confidentiel, mais j'ai moi-même subit une amnésie quasiment totale. Il me restait que ma mémoire musculaire et les connaissances que j'avais acquise durant mon entrainement, enfin, plus ou moins" _expliqua Heddwyn, passant sur les détails de la dite amnésie,_ "Ils ont assez bien géré mon état pour que je sois de retour sur le terrain en quelques semaines."

« — Je comprends, c'est rassurant à savoir en tout cas. Oh et merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait sortir, si jamais je peux rendre service n'hésitez pas.» _Ajouta Faith, un peu rassurée par les paroles d'Eddy, bien qu'elle ne comptait pas rendre la tâche du doc plus aisée._

"-No problem, c'est mon job." r _épondit Heddwyn avec son habituel large sourire._

_Le Doc' en question avait plus ou moins laissé tomber le fait d'approcher Faith et s'était dirigé vers l'agent 0013 pour lui transmettre un message:_

"-Agent 0013, M vous attend dans son bureau."

_Le concerné soupira et prit un air dramatique, lui qui avait espéré ne pas avoir à voir sa supérieure immédiatement, c'était plutôt raté. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt curieux qu'aucun de ses partenaires pour la mission terminée n'aient été convoqués avec lui._

« — J'y vais, j'y vais.»

_Voyant Eric quitter le parking en direction des étages, Heddwyn prit le chemin inverse après avoir salué les autres. Il descendit jusqu'au laboratoire à pieds, évitant les ascenseurs et les agents qui les empruntaient par la même occasion. Dans son esprit, il repassait en boucle les photos que lui avaient montré Madame Grayson. Cherchant une faille. Une erreur. Quoique ce soit qui aurait put l'assurer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Même une erreur de raisonnement de sa part aurait été la bienvenue._

_A chaque nouvelle pensée, sa main gauche appuyait un peu plus sur le bandage qu'il portait à la droite. Il finit par déclencher un brutal pic de douleur qui le tira finalement de ses songes. La gaze blanche avait prit une couleur rouge sombre._

_Lorsqu'il poussa finalement la porte du laboratoire, Heddwyn devait avoir une mine à faire peur, même pour V:_

"-Wooow, you ok ?" _demanda cette dernière, retirant ses lunettes de protections._

_Eddy secoua la tête avant de lui sourire:_

"-Tout va bien, je réfléchissais juste à un vieux dossier.

-V!" _appela soudainement la voix de Q de l'autre côté du labo,_ "Tu peux aller récupérer la caisse trois à la réserve?"

_La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, surprise._

"-La caisse trois?! Mais on en a besoin que-

-Demain je sais, mais contrairement à toi, je préfère prévoir à l'avance!" _répliqua le second scientifique._

_Sa collègue soupira et sortie:_

"-J'ai compris, j'y vais!"

_Dès que V eu disparut au détour d'un couloir, Q passa la porte du salon de test pour rejoindre l'agent de terrain._

"-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point récupérer ces dossiers a été un calvaire avec cette pile électrique dans le même bureau." _se plaignit le scientifique en déverrouillant un large tiroir de son bureau pour en tirer deux larges dossiers cartonnés._

"-Quelle idée de les avoir imprimé aussi !" _nota Heddwyn en le rejoignant._

"-Ils n'étaient pas sous format numérique, j'ai dû aller les chercher aux archives." _répondit Q sur un ton sérieux,_ "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, mais M s'est assurée que ça ne puisse pas être hacké."

"-J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis surpris, mais ce n'est pas le cas." _soupira Eddy en jetant un rapide regard aux dossiers._

_Ceux-ci possédaient la même pochette cartonnée, le même sigle, le même "for your eyes only", mais le plus fin des deux semblait nettement plus récent. Celui sur son accident probablement._

"-Est-ce que tu comptes me dire pourquoi je viens de risquer mon poste ?" _lança Q, retrouvant par la même occasion l'attention d'Heddwyn._

"-Pas si je peux l'éviter." _répliqua immédiatement ce dernier en récupérant les dossiers et en se dirigeant vers la porte._

"-Je vais empoisonner ton thé, tu le sais ça?" _nota posément le plus âgé d'un ton (et d'un air) tout à fait sérieux._

"-Love ye too Q!" _lança le plus jeune avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser au moment où V revenait, une caisse blanche sous le bras._

"-Hm? Jamie va être jaloux." _remarqua t-elle en suivant Heddwyn du regard._

_Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'éviter la boite de gants que Q lui lança._

_Lorsqu'Eric passa la porte de son bureau, Mrs Singh l'accueillit de l'habituel large sourire qu'elle adressait toujours aux agents qui passaient sa porte._

"-Agent 0013, j'ai entendu dire que votre mission avait été un succès!" _le salua t-elle donc, enregistrant au passage ce qu'elle faisait sur son ordinateur,_ "Elle vous recevra dans un instant." _ajouta t-elle en jetant un bref regard à la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de M._

« — Bonsoir Mrs Singh.» _Répondit Eric avec un petit sourire sincère, plutôt heureux d'être rentré, l'attention de Kalindi lui faisant toujours très plaisir, "_ La mission était effectivement un succès, même si l'état de Miss Hale était plus délicat que prévu, elle est amnésique et était sous traitement constant pour endormir sa volonté.» _Expliqua le blond en tentant de camoufler un bâillement provoqué par le long trajet en voiture._

_I_ _l mourrait d'envie de retrouver le confort et la chaleur de son appartement, même si celui-ci était bien trop vide à son goût._

_Mrs Singh arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné:_

"-Voilà qui devrait passer sous la responsabilité d'un agent spécialisé. Pas besoin d'une licence pour tuer pour cela, enfin, espérons le." _répondit-elle alors qu'une diode rouge s'allumait sur son bureau,_ "Ah, c'est à vous!" _constata la plus âgée en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de M._

« — J'espère aussi, nous verrons bien.» _Murmura Eric avant de rentrer dans le bureau de M, se demandant sérieusement les raisons de sa convocation si tôt après le retour de mission._

_Le bureau en question était largement ouverte par d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la Tamise illuminée. Les meubles étaient moderne, sobre, dans un échantillons de teintes allant du bleu nuit au blanc en passant par le noir et le gris perle. En somme, il collait tout à fait avec sa propriétaire actuelle.  
Cette dernière était actuellement debout, derrière son bureau. En face d'elle se tenait un homme de dos, dont seul les cheveux sombres et la haute stature étaient visibles._

"-Ah, Agent 0013. Vous avez retrouvé votre ponctualité on dirait." _nota M en adressant un fin sourire à son agent,_ "Je vous présente l'agent Olekseï de notre équivalent russe."

_L'agent se tourna vers Eric, découvrant un visage de marbre aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui aurait probablement été très harmonieux, si une cicatrice ne barrait pas son visage de son oeil droit à sa mâchoire. L'homme, qui devait approcher des quarante ans, salua le blond d'un signe de tête:_

"-Juste Olekseï suffira, je suis ici en tant que consultant."

« — Je viens de rentrer et rêve de retrouver mon appartement, donc je suis venu au plus vite.» _Répondit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel devant le sarcasme de sa supérieure, il aurait dû se souvenir qu'elle ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer de cette manière._

_Il devait tout de même avouer qu'après examen visuel, le consultant est tout à fait à son goût, sauf qu'il était absolument hors de question que cela se sache._

"-Et vous pourrez repartir dès que j'aurais finit de vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler." _répliqua M, laissant courir l'insolence de son agent en la mettant sur le compte de la fatigue,_ "Nous venons de recevoir un dossier d'Interpole, un criminel de guerre s'est vraisemblablement décidé à venir s'installer dans l'espace Schengen. Plusieurs agents extérieurs ont rapportés des activités qui pourraient être liées à Londres, des mouvements financiers principalement, mais il a échappé trop de fois à Interpole pour que nous le laissions quitter le pays." _poursuivit la plus âgée,_ "Etant donné que notre nouveau consultant est assez... Nouveau dans notre pays, j'ai crut bon de lui assigner un agent." _conclut-elle, bien que l'accent britannique dudit consultant soit parfait._

"-Ce qui en soit n'est pas très utile, mais je n'ai aucune autorisation d'agir sur le sol européen." _précisa le russe sans que son expression ne change d'un iota._

"-Le dossier a déjà été déposé chez vous, à partir de là, c'est à vous de jouer. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je pense que vous connaissez le chemin du labo, n'est-ce pas?" _décida M en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil._

« — Et vous avez choisi le moins sociable de nous tous pour ça ? Pas que je remette vos capacités ou décisions en doute mais je suis curieux. » _Demanda Eric qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il était celui ayant été choisi pour accompagner le consultant, après tout il était très loin d'être le plus agréable à côtoyer._

_M se contenta d'un soupire plus fatigué qu'autre chose, arquant un sourcil vaguement agacé par l'attitude de son agent:_

"-Vous avez finit treize?" _demanda t-elle sur son ton acéré._

_Olekseï s'était quant à lui appuyé contre le bureau sombre, écoutant ce que disait la directrice et l'espion, sans montrer une quelconque impatience. Puis, lorsque les deux eurent fini, il se redressa, dépliant complètement sa stature._

"-Si votre agent préfère retourner chez lui et se reposer, je n'ai besoin que de l'autorisation de travailler seul sur votre territoire. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il ne risquait pas de me ralentir plus qu'autre chose." _Déclara Oleksei sur un ton dépourvu de tout sarcasme et désespérément sérieux._

« — Pas encore Boss désolé, j'ai juste une chose à rajouter.» _S'excusa Eric avec calme et respect._

_Sans le commentaire du consultant, il n'aurait effectivement rien ajouté, mais avec une insulte pareille à ses capacités, en plus de dénigrer les choix de sa supérieure, il ne peut pas se taire.  
_ _M lui fit signe de poursuivre, légèrement blasée, avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La remarque du consultant n'était pas particulièrement bienvenue, Eric n'était déjà pas l'agent avec le plus de joie de vivre de base, et ça n'allait pas arranger les choses._

_Toutefois, ce que dit ensuite l'agent 0013 lui tira un sourire partagé entre l'étonnement et une légère fierté._

« — Laissez-moi le temps de consulter le dossier de la mission puis de faire un tour au labo et je suis prêt.» _Répliqua Eric, clairement piqué dans son ego, autant il n'avait aucun problème avec les remarques de sa supérieure, autant celles de cet inconnu le mettaient hors de lui._

"-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisses commencer votre mission." _conclut M en désignant la porte à son agent._

_Celui-ci quitta la pièce immédiatement après avoir salué M, il était encore furieux du commentaire désobligeant fait par Olekseï et cela se voyait. Si d'ordinaire il affichait une expression ennuyée, son visage était présentement complètement fermé, sans la moindre émotion._

_Oleksei n'avait rien dit, attendant patiemment qu'Eric eut terminé sa tirade et quitté la pièce. Puis, il adressa un sourire narquois à M. Il était tellement facile de remotiver quelqu'un comme Eric. Une pique à l'ego et le problème était résolu._


	10. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James is oblivious, Eric is pissed off, V has bad luck and a Quartermaster in a bad mood.

"-Donc, si je résume, tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher une caisse qui pèse quasiment vingt kilos pour rien, et après, tu m'as lancé une boite à de gants en latex, tout ça pour y jeter un bref coup d'oeil et me demander de la remmener?" _fit V, tandis que Q repoussait ses lunettes le long de son nez, visiblement peu préoccupé par l'attitude de sa collègue._

"-Oui, c'est le principe de la vérification V. Tu sais, le genre de choses que tu es censée faire avant de confier un agent incendiaire extrêmement instable à quelqu'un." _répliqua le brun,_ "Si nous pouvions éviter un nouveau Bâton Rouge, ça arrangerait tout le monde je pense."

_La galloise leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Bâton Rouge. Ou la fois où V avait mal calculé la vitesse de lancer d'un agent incendiaire et manqué de provoquer un désastre. C'était à ses débuts au labo, près de trois ans plus tôt, mais elle n'aimait pas être rappelé de ses erreurs._

"-J'ai compris, je remmène ta foutue boite et je la ferme." _dit-elle froidement en saisissant la boite avant de sortir, manquant de bousculer James au passage._

_Ce dernier l'évita de justesse et tourna son regard vers le scientifique:_

"-Je vois qu'elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui." _commenta t-il, une fois sûr que V n'était plus à portée d'écoute._

_Il prenait des risques, mais il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant._

"-Que puis-je faire pour vous 007?" _le coupa Q, évitant de poursuivre la conversation sur sa collègue._

"-Je n'ai pas d'autres missions de prévue donc je viens rendre l'équipement." _répondit James._

"-Vous n'avez pas tout détruit cette fois? Voilà qui tient du miracle. _" railla Q, jetant un regard désabusé par dessus les verres de ses lunettes._

_Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée en soit car sa vue de près était mauvaise, pour ne pas dire inexistante. D'où les problèmes lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre la mains sur les dites lunettes, le pire restant lorsque V était dans la même pièce._

"-La mission a été écourtée lorsqu'on a retrouvé miss Hale, je crois que nous n'avons rien utilisé à part les chemises et les armes." _poursuivit l'espion en détachant le bracelet de la montre qu'il portait au poignet gauche._

"-Pas les explosifs donc?" _supposa Q en allant chercher une caisse au fond d'une armoire, "_ V risque d'être très déçue, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tester le brumisateur acide."

"-Comment ça tester ? Vous n'êtes pas censé faire ça avant de nous envoyer avec ?" _releva le plus âgé en jetant un regard au brumisateur que Q rangeait actuellement dans la caisse._

"-Il y a une différence entre les tests en laboratoires et les tests sur le terrain James." _répliqua le scientifique,_ "Mais oui, on est censé les tester avant, mais si vous voulez être celui à dire ça à V, je vous conseille de prendre un tazer, juste au cas où.

-Elle ne peut pas être pire que toi avant ton thé, si ?" _ironisa James, un sourire-narquois aux lèvres._

_Q leva les yeux au ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres_ :

"-Disons simplement que ce n'est pas la même chose."

_Son sourire disparut toutefois rapidement. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, remarquant quelque chose qui rembrunit immédiatement son humeur._

"-Vous avez un bleu sur la nuque." _nota t-il simplement._

_James arqua un sourcil incompréhensif avant de passer sa main sur son_ cou, _complètement oblivious à la remarque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la cause dudit bleu, qui commençait être plutôt violet au centre. A savoir une très belle femme nommée Cassandra qui avait ensuite tenté de le tuer. La mission qu'il avait terminé avant celle concernant la Famille s'était révélée... Particulière et peu agréable en soit._

"-Oh. Ce bleu là." _comprit-il finalement._

"-Pour un espion, vous êtes long à la détente." r _épliqua froidement le plus jeune,_ "Si vous avez tout déposé, je ne vous retiens pas 007."

_Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du plus âgé:_

"-Ce n'était pas James il y a quelques minutes?" _railla t-il donc, amusé par la réaction de son cadet,_ "On dirait presque de la jalousie." _ajouta t-il, surestimant probablement ses chances de survie au passage._

"-Vous surestimez votre charme, mais je peux vous appeler James en vous jetant ma tour d'ordinateur au visage si vous ne sortez pas de ce labo maintenant." _répondit Q en posant sa main sur la lourde tour sombre qui était sur le bureau._

_En soit, ce n'était pas sa tour d'ordinateur. C'était une antiquité et elle était censée disparaître du laboratoire dans peu de temps. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle était très lourde et probablement peu agréable à recevoir en pleine tête._

_Avec un léger rire, James leva les mains en signe de reddition et se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte. Toutefois, il ne pu s'empêcher une dernière pique, tout simplement parce qu'il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le visage de Q avait pris des couleurs._

"-Vous avez changé de couleur Quartermaster." _nota t-il donc avant de sortir, juste à temps pour entendre un objet lourd être lancé._

_Après un dernier regard à son portable, V s_ _ortie de la réserve, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa dans la salle de pause (qui tenait plus du placard qu'autre chose) pour allumer la théière et la cafetière. Eric venait de passer vingt bonnes minutes à se plaindre du nouveau consultant. Ce dernier s'était visiblement comporté comme un "arrogant bastard" (dixit Eric) et ne rien trouver sur lui sur internet n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur de Mr Boring. Devant ça, V lui avait proposé de la rejoindre pour qu'elle s'occupe des recherches, ne considérant pas que les réglementations internationales s'appliquaient à elle._   
_La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, Eric risquait de ne pas être de bonne humeur. Cependant, elle avait laissé son ordinateur dans le laboratoire, ce qui risquait de s'avérer problématique si elle devait trouver des informations pour son collègue. Elle passa donc la porte du labo, croisant tout juste 007:_

"-J'suis venue récupérer mon-"

_V n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, étant brutalement interrompue par une tour d'ordinateur en pleine trachée._

_Son corps courba littéralement sous le poids et la vitesse de l'objet, faisant craquer lourdement sa colonne vertébrale qui n'appréciait pas d'être pliée de telle manière. Toutefois, là où un être humain serait tombé au sol, ses pieds étaient restés encrés fermement au sol._

"-Je visais James." _fit simplement Q, pas plus inquiet que ça de la posture peu naturelle de sa collègue, qui aurait probablement pu jouer dans l'exorciste à ce moment précis._

_Cette dernière poussa un soupire d'outre-tombe tandis que la tour allait définitivement s'éclater au sol. Dans une nouvelle suite de craquements à donner la nausée, elle se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque, un regard blasé pour le brun._

"-Je te demanderais bien ce qu'il a fait pour mériter de se prendre une tour d'ordinateur, mais de un j'en ai rien à cirer et de deux, vu la nature de votre relation, je ne devrais même plus m'étonner de quoi que ce soit." _fit V en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour récupérer son ordinateur._

"-J'ai une très forte envie de t'envoyer un nouvel objet lourd au visage mais je ne vais pas le faire car j'ai la flemme de ramasser les débris par terre." _répliqua Q en allant refermer la caisse qui attendait sur son bureau._

_Son portable dans une main et un majeur pour son collègue plus tard, V rejoignait la salle de pause où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Eric._

_Celui ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, râlant dans sa barbe inexistante. Autant en temps normal, c'est à dire à l'intérieur au chaud avec une bonne tasse de thé, il appréciait l'hiver autant dans la situation présente, il détestait totalement cette saison._ _Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir passer une fin de journée tranquille après avoir été en mission pendant plusieurs jours..._

_La première chose que fit V fut de coller une tasse de thé entre les mains d'Eric. Elle avait fait un thé basique, à la menthe. Après tout, ce n'était pas pas parce qu'elle était d'origine asiatique qu'elle y connaissait quoi que ce soit en thé. Une fois sûr qu'Eric n'allait pas lâcher la tasse par terre, elle alla poser son ordinateur sur la table et pris son propre mug de café._

"-Doooonc. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi chéri?" _demanda V en s'installant, son habituel sourire espiègle aux lèvres._

_La douleur au niveau de sa nuque s'était peu à peu effacée, lui laissant assez d'espace mental pour être disponible et capable d'aider son collègue. Bien entendu, elle savait déjà vaguement ce que voulait Eric. Des informations sur le fameux "consultant" du MI6. En même temps, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir se plaindre sur le chat._

« — J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui je vais bosser. Parce-que j'ai beau chercher mais je trouve rien sur ce connard. D'où il sort cet espèce de russe arrogant ? Merci pour le thé au passage.» _Expliqua rapidement Eric qui était encore énervé contre Olekseï._

_Le sourire de l'ancienne agente de terrain s'agrandit devant l'attitude d'Eric:_

"-Je vois, tu sais que techniquement, ce que je vais faire est illégal n'est-ce pas?" _le_ _prévint-elle en ouvrant son ordinateur et en lançant son propre outil de recherche._

_Bien entendue, contrairement à son homologue masculin, elle n'avait pas la moindre préoccupation pour l'illégalité. Enfin, il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait été arrêtée plusieurs fois..._

"-Tu as son nom et prénom? Un matricule serait parfait."

« — Obviously, mais je sais aussi que tu t'en fous. Et de toute manière il vaut mieux que je sache avec qui je vais devoir travailler. Olekseï Thaddeï. Pas pu trouver de matricule, mais il travaille avec l'équivalent Russe du MI6." _Poursuivit Eric qui savait parfaitement que V n'accordait pas la moindre importance à la légalité -ou non- de ses recherches._

"-Pas faux." _admit V, satisfaite par l'attitude qu'arborait Eric._

_Elle tapa le nom et prénom donnés par ce dernier dans sa barre de recherche et commença à réduire. D'abord par pays, puis par agence. Dès qu'elle eut mis la main sur des documents importants, elle les téléchargea tous avant de les ouvrir tous en cascade. D'abord la carte d'identité et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier document édité pour cet homme._

"-Alooors... Olekseï Thaddei, et moi qui me plains de mon prénom, 39 ans, né le 28 juillet 80 à Mourmansk. Pas de double nationalité. Il est pas dégeu, même sur une photo d'identité." _nota t-elle en faisant une légère moue,_ "Bon, on dirait qu'il va te tuer, mais sinon, ça va."

« — Il est pire en vrai, et ses foutus commentaires désobligeants... Ça me donne envie de les lui faire bouffer.» _Ajouta Eric qui visiblement avait beaucoup de mal à laisser passer ce qu'il estimait être une insulte grave_.

"-Sure thing love, sure thing." _railla V avant de fermer le premier document et de passer au suivant,_ "Des études en géo-politiques interrompues, il est entré dans l'armée à vingt-trois ans dans le district militaire ouest. D'abord dans l'armée de terre, il a rejoint le 764ième régiment aérien de son district. Il a quitté l'armée à trente ans en tant que dirigeant de son propre régiment." _poursuivit la brune, sans faire de commentaires sardoniques comme elle en avait précédemment l'habitude, traduire au fur et à mesure le russe à l'anglais l'occupant trop,_ "Etat de service brillant, deux médailles de bravoure, enfin, leur équivalent."

_Elle ferma le document et ouvrit le troisième. Ce dernier montrait une étoile composée de rubis et de diamants. L'étoile des Romanov. Un bijoux des plus précieux de la couronne russe, ayant disparu au début du siècle avant de réapparaître dans un musé. Visiblement, il s'agissait de la première mission de leur consultant._

« — Intéressant. Un ancien militaire, ça explique le sérieux et la poker face. Au moins je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas incompétent, même s'il semble estimer qu'il est capable d'effectuer la mission à lui tout seul.» _Marmonna Eric, réfléchissant à voix haute sur ce que ces informations apportaient à leur "binôme"._

_V ne répondit pas tout de suite, lisant en diagonale les autres dossiers et rapports de missions. En un peu moins de dix ans, Olekseï avait accomplit près de cinquante missions de grande envergures, toutefois, au vu des larges périodes blanches laissées, V devinait qu'il avait dû en accomplir plus mais qu'elles n'avaient jamais été répertoriées._

"-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de penser ça. Toutes ses missions étaient en solo ou la tête d'une petite équipe. Et son taux de réussite est aussi élevée que celui de 007, et sans les dégâts." _expliqua t-elle en passant au dernier document, "_ Ah, voilà la mission sur laquelle vous allez travailler. Il est donc techniquement toujours un agent, même s'il n'est pas considéré comme tel dans l'union européenne."

« — Ok, je comprends encore moins la décision de M. Avec Grandpa ou Eddy ça aurait formé un binôme nettement plus efficace qu'avec moi... Olekseï est visiblement un excellent agent, au moins aussi bon que James, et meneur d'hommes, alors que je bosse quasi uniquement en solo et déteste les missions en équipe.» _Poursuivit le blond, pensif, exposant ses réflexions au vue des nouvelles informations à sa disposition._

_Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître les capacités et qualités évidentes de son nouveau partenaire de travail, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas avoir envie de le supporter. Surtout pas alors qu'il était persuadé qu'un autre agent, plus sociable que lui, aurait été nettement plus "assorti" au consultant._

"-Tu ne vois pas les choses du bon côté je pense." _nota calmement V en relevant la tête du dernier document,_ "Tu oublies ton... Talent. Je pense que c'est ce qui a justifié le choix de la patronne. Et puis, soyons sérieux. James est incapable de travailler avec un autre meneur et Eddy est probablement encore trop instable pour cette affaire. Plus, je doute que l'un des deux auraient été capables de déceler si il y avait un problème. Soyons sérieux, M ne fait aucune confiance à la Russie ou à leur agent. T'envoyer toi, c'est logique." _poursuivit-elle avant de se remettre à la traduction du document._

_Ce dernier expliquait tout d'abord le vol d'un sous-marin nucléaire pas le commandant Stanislas Kirov. Ce dernier avait fait usage du-dit sous marin pour disparaître, laissant un équipage massacré sur les plages de Mourmansk. Il n'y avait pas de liste de victimes, seulement leur nombre, trente quatre. Kirov avait ensuite disparu pendant deux ans, probablement le premier échec d'Olekseï, avant que le sous-marin soit retrouvé à la dérive dans la manche. Tout laissait à croire que Kirov était soit en Angleterre, soit en France._

« — C'est vrai, je l'utilise tellement peu que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais effectivement ça pourrait être utile. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pareil pourrait bien désirer... Je suis curieux de le savoir.» _Acquiesça le blond après avoir analysé les informations données par V, c'était assez valorisant pour lui de se dire que sa patronne l'avait choisi pour ses capacités et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour accomplir la mission._

"-Je crois que tu es le seul à l'oublier love. _railla V, un sourire narquois aux lèvres_ , "Uh. Il n'était pas marié d'après le dossier, donc tu devras découvrir ça par toi même. 'Fin bref, tu veux le dossier de la mission russe en plus du tiens ou pas?"

_Sa proposition était plutôt intéressée. En effet, cette histoire de massacre et de sous-marins nucléaires l'intriguait beaucoup. Et le fait d'avoir dû faire des recherches pour Eric n'aidait pas vraiment. Un massacre, un vol qui aurait dû être à la une des journaux et possiblement mettre le monde en alerte militaire comme durant la guerre froide, ainsi qu'un tueur qui ne tarderait probablement pas à récidiver, voilà qui était... Particulier._

« — Ça serait pas mal, ça permettra d'avoir une idée de ses objectifs pour cette affaire. Surtout que cette histoire semble beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.» _confirma Eric._

"-Je ne sais pas si complexe est le mot. Je choisirais plutôt dangereuse. Ce type a tué trente quatre personne en une nuit, visiblement seul, puis à disparu pendant deux ans sans laisser de traces. Si ce psycho est de retour alors qu'il avait réussi a échapper aux Russes, je doute que ce soit par accident." _répliqua V en envoyant le document par mail à Eric,_ "Je te fais confiance, pas à l'autre pour le moment, mais tu ferais mieux d'être prudent."

"-Tu as encore oublié tes clés?"

_Heddwyn sursauta, sortant brutalement de ses pensées. Il se trouvait devant une porte bleue sombre avec le numéro 40B en doré dessus. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir quitté le MI6. Pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait qu'il neigeait. La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était désormais couverte d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse, éclairée de spots orangés là où des fenêtres éclairées se trouvaient et là où les lampadaires se tenaient._

"-Oui, elles ont dû rester dans mon autre veste au boulot." _répondit le brun en se tournant pour faire face à Sunny._

_Ce dernier, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un vieux blouson d'aviateur (qui avait probablement son âge), arboraient un sourire amusé et des flocons coincés dans son col._

"-Tant que tu ne les refiles pas à V, ça me va. Elle serait capable de venir me voler mes chats. Encore." _poursuivit le blond en rejoignant son compagnon en haut des marches._

"-Techniquement, Data passe son temps avec moi et tu ne m'accuses pas de kidnapping pour autant." _nota Heddwyn en dissimulant les dossiers qu'il tenait dans son dos._

"-Oui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu habites avec moi et je ne sors pas avec V. Ou alors elle m'a drogué. Ce qui expliquerait comment elle connait mon mot de passe Netflix." _répliqua Alaric en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit ami pour en retirer la neige._

_Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attirer le plus âgé contre lui en tirant sur son col. Heddwyn hésita un court instant à combler la distance entre leurs lèvres, son esprit toujours préoccupé par sa mission. Mais il commençait à ne plus pouvoir gérer le constant flux d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait depuis son entrevue avec Madame, aussi laissa t-il ses préoccupations avec les dossiers, finissant par embrasser Sunny._

"-C'était pour quoi ça?" _s'enquit celui-ci en finissant par s'écarter, légèrement déconcerté._

"-Tu parles trop." _mentit Eddy en montrant les clés qu'il venait de voler à Alaric avant d'ouvrir la porte._


	11. Esther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heddwyn et Eric sont tous les deux envoyer sur le terrain, toutefois, Eric se retrouve rapidement dans une position délicate...

"-Eddy, ton tel est en train de sonner."

_Le brun grogna, se retournant sur le ventre pour cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller et ainsi ignorer son petit ami. Les murs bleu sombre de la chambre ne faisaient rien pour dissimuler la clarté du jour. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'attraper le téléphone du plus jeune pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait:_

"-Tu ferais mieux de répondre, c'est M."

_Heddwyn s'extirpa des draps, juste à temps pour attraper le portable lancé par Alaric._

"-Fuck ye Al'!" _grinça t-il en repoussant ses cheveux bruns en dehors de son champs de vision._

_Seul sourire narquois lui répondit avant que Sunny sorte de la chambre, habillé seulement d'un bas de jogging._

"-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Boss?" _demanda Heddwyn tout en se levant pour récupérer de quoi s'habiller._

"-J'ai besoin de vos talents en sniper, un de nos agents s'est mis dans une sale situation." _répondit la voix de M à l'autre bout du fil._

"-Où ça?" _s'enquit le brun en attachant correctement sa cravate._

"-A Southwrack, une histoire de vente d'armes, on soupçonnait des gradés de l'armée d'être les revendeurs. L'adresse vous sera envoyée dès que possible, en combien de temps pouvez vous être là ?"

_Heddwyn jeta un oeil à sa montre en descendant les escaliers avant de répondre:_

"-Le temps de prendre une arme et un véhicule au QG, je serais là-bas en vingt minutes, en comptant sur le M25 pour être moins infernal que d'habitude. Dites à votre agent de rester à l'intérieur, à l'écart des fenêtres, préparez une équipe d'intervention."

"-C'est déjà fait, au fait, dites à votre petit ami d'appeler le bureau." _déclara M avant de raccrocher._

_Heddwyn rangea son téléphone et attrapa son trench-coat avant de rejoindre Sunny dans la cuisine:_

"-Désolé love, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de prendre une tasse, j'ai un agent à exfiltrer! Oh, et M a dit qu'il fallait que tu appelles le bureau!" _ajouta t-il avant d'embrasser rapidement le blond pour se diriger vers la porte._

"-Eh! C'est censé être notre jour de congé!" s _e plaignit Alaric, sa tasse à la main._

"-Vas dire ça à Mom number two!" _répliqua Eddy avant de partir._

_Le dit lieu de rencontre où Eric devait rejoindre le Consultant était au milieu de Coven Garden. A cette heure-ci, seuls les cafés et autres salons de thé étaient ouverts. Les autres boutiques, que ce soit les éphé_ _mères ou les permanentes, étaient encore fermées, même si l'on pouvait distinguer les employés qui préparaient les lieux pour l'ouverture._

_Thaddeï était appuyé contre l'une des barrières, observant le café et le violoniste en contre-bas en attendant l'agent du MI6. Oui, il avait encore du mal à l'appeler son coéquipier. Contrairement à la majeure partie des agents des services secrets britanniques, le russe portait une tenue sombre, à la veste centré, tenant plus d'une stature militaire que du costard du MI6._

_Eric n'était pas non plus enclin à se considérer comme son partenaire, surtout pas alors que toute la situation était Etrange au possible. Un agent russe poursuivant un criminel de guerre, le massacre d'un équipage de sous-marin nucléaire, le vol de celui-ci puis sa réapparition plusieurs années plus tard ? Définitivement étrange. Et de toute manière il était hors de question qu'il considère ce satané russe comme autre chose qu'une nuisance._

_Eric arriva donc au point de rendez-vous, habillé d'un costume sombre bien ajusté là où il faut, sans être indécent pour autant._

_Remarquant l'arrivée de l'agent du MI6, Thaddeï s'écarta de la balustrade, terminant son café alors qu'Eric le rejoignait:_

"-Je vous proposerais bien un thé, mais je suis quasiment sûr et certain que vous en avez pris un avant de venir." _salua le russe sans que son expression ne change le moins du monde._

_C'était comme si il ne disposait que d'une seule expression faciale permanente. Son ton aussi ne changeait pas, il n'avait aucun accent et n'influait pas sa voix pour faire ressentir quoique ce soit. Il restait toujours sur la même voix grave._

« — Et mon choix de boisson matinale vous dispense donc de faire usage de bonnes manières, quelle logique implacable.» _Répliqua Eric, alors qu'il maudissait déjà mentalement sa patronne de l'avoir associé à cet horrible individu._

_Bien qu'il appréciait particulièrement le fait d'être le plus qualifié pour la mission, surtout alors qu'habituellement il n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial._

"-Ça m'évite surtout de repasser dans un café où je suspecte une amie de notre suspect d'être." _répondit Olekseï sans réagir au ton employé par son cadet,_ "Je suppose que vous avez fait vos recherches ?" _poursuivit-il._

_Il parlait bien entendue des recherches sur l'affaire, pas des recherches effectuées par V plus tôt. Toutefois, il était loin d'être naïf et se doutait que son vis à vis s'était renseigné à son égard. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place?_

« — Je vois. Donc notre homme est donc plutôt bien informé de la situation actuelle.» _Poursuivit Eric avec la même expression et le même ton, semblant mortellement ennuyé par absolument tout._

_Il allait se contenter d'attente la réponse du consultant Olekseï quand une idée lui vient, il pourrait user son talent sur lui et ainsi avoir un aperçu de ses désirs._

"-Vous pensez qu'elle servirait d'informatrice extérieure?" _comprit le consultant avant d'acquiescer légèrement la tête,_ "Intéressant. Je la pensait simple livreuse. Je doute qu'il travaille seul, à mon avis, il a des alliés haut placés." A _jouta Olekseï avant de montrer une ruelle à l'opposé de là où ils étaient,_ "Si on passe par là, on pourra la suivre discrètement et voir où elle se rend."

_Profitant de l'occasion, Eric déclencha son pouvoir, il sentit bien que son corps avait changé mais il était très, très, loin d'imaginer qui il était devenu. Il répondit donc à son "partenaire" avec le même ton, bien que le timbre de voix fut entièrement différent._

« — C'est assez logique. C'est en tout cas ce que je ferais dans ce cas.»

_Dès qu'il entendit la voix dans son dos, une qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien, Thaddeï attrapa l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et le plaqua contre un mur. Dans un mouvement fluide, un couteau militaire était apparut dans sa main pour être désormais posée contre la jugulaire de Kirov. Ce dernier était un homme de son âge, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Il aurait eut un air parfaitement angélique si son sourire n'avait pas sembler être gravé dans la chaire à la façon d'un masque horrifique._

"-Comment t'as fait ça enfoiré? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait du gamin?!" _grinça le russe, son visage seulement à une poignée de centimètres de celui qu'il prenait pour sa cible._

« — Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très sympathique ce coup-ci... Merveilleux c'était précisément ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant, être plaqué comme un mur et une exhibition d'un comportement digne d'un barbare. Quoi de plus ennuyeux...» _Ajouta l'agent du MI6 après une longue pause, nécessaire pour reprendre son souffle et comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

"-C'est quoi ce bordel ?" _murmura finalement le russe en s'écartant légèrement, déconcerté par la réaction de celui qu'il maintenait contre le mur._

_Il n'avait aucune idée des capacités... Particulière qu'avait Eric et était actuellement plus que confus. Parmi toute les réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Kirov, celle-ci n'était pas dans la liste. Et pourtant, Thaddeï pensait avoir vu une bonne partie des réactions possibles lorsqu'on plaquait quelqu'un contre un mur._

« — Je dois par contre avouer que la position est quelque peu inconfortable. Oh et, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis plus un gamin depuis un bon moment maintenant.» _Répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, semblant exaspéré par la réaction brutale puis l'incompréhension d'Olekseï._

_Ce dernier finit par le lâcher, sans toutefois ranger son arme, comprenant peu à peu de quoi il s'agissait. Il arqua un sourcil, reprenant peu à peu son air neutre. Ce qui, vu qui il avait devant lui, s'avérait miraculeux._

"-Je vois. Je dois avouer que vous êtes doué, vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau." _admit-il, finissant par glisser la lame dans l'étui auquel elle appartenait._

« — Ce qui est parfaitement normal, étant donné que pour le moment, je suis cette personne que vous désirez visiblement éliminer.» _Précisa Eric alors qu'il prenait le temps de respirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de son "pouvoir"._

_Cela lui prit quelques instants, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le laisser agir bien souvent._

"-Kirov, vous avez pris son apparence. Vous pardonnerez ma réaction mais vous m'avez surpris." _expliqua Thaddeï, visiblement impressionné par le changement d'apparence._ "Je comprends mieux le succès du MI6 si tous les agents sont aussi doués que vous."

« — Oh, je comprends mieux la réaction maintenant. Effectivement c'est loin d'être l'individu le plus agréable à voir.»

_Même s'il savait que son pouvoir est assez unique, Eric ne dit rien pour détromper l'agent Russe._

"-Et bien, il n'est physiquement pas trop mal, mais oui, j'aurais du mal à bien accueillir celui qui a faillit me prendre un œil." _répondit le consultant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres en montrant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage._

« — D'où le désir de vengeance, c'est compréhensible.» _Termina Eric qui avait désormais repris le total contrôle de son habilité, pas question de se mettre à représenter les désirs du moindre passant ayant le malheur d'être trop près de l'agent._

_"_ -Oh, donc c'est lié au désir des autres alors? _" supposa Thaddeï, préférant ne pas détromper son coéquipier sur la raison de son désir de vengeance,_ "Si on arrivait à découvrir ce que Kirov désire, ce serait plus qu'utile. En espérant qu'il ne veuille pas tuer la personne en question, bien sûr."

« — Ça serait pratique, mais pour ça il faudrait que je me trouve physiquement dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui n'est pas vraiment idéal» _Précisa Eric qui sentait bien que Olekseï était très intéressé par ce que pourrait apporter son habilité à la mission._

_"_ -Oui, et j'aimerais autant ne pas être celui devant dire à votre Boss que je vous ai envoyé à l'abattoir." _railla Thaddei,_ "Nous ferions mieux de commencer par le petit échelon, en espérant que notre très chère informatrice n'est pas partie durant notre petite... Altercation." _poursuivit-il en retournant près de la balustrade pour observer le café en contrebas._

_La personne qui les intéressait été une femme blonde, aux cheveux teint d'après ses racines plus foncées. Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans et portait un tailleur de haute couture. Visiblement, elle avait des moyens._

« — C'est une judicieuse décision en effet, elle n'est pas toujours très clémente lorsque contrariée.» _Rajouta tranquillement Eric, comme si le consultant Olekseï ne venait pas de parler de son possible décès au cours de la mission._

_"-_ Je n'en aurais pas attendu moins d'elle." _confirma Thaddeï alors que leur cible se lève après avoir payé sa consommation, en liquide bien évidemment._

_Il aurait été trop facile qu'elle paye par carte et donc devienne traçable, n'est-ce pas? Si elle avait fait ça, un simple coup de fil à V et nos deux agents auraient pu retracer tous les achats de la femme et donc trianguler la possible location de leur vrai cible, Kirov._

_"-_ On dirait qu'on va devoir la suivre, dans la ville la plus surveillée du monde, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué." _nota le brun alors que la cliente sortait du café et remontait les escaliers pour sortir de Coven Garden._

« — Oh vraiment, je pensais que la capitale chinoise était plus surveillée, visiblement non.» _Répliqua Eric avec un amusement qu'il essayait de dissimuler, il n'était pas supposé trouver amusantes les remarques d'un tel individu, surtout pas en mission._

_Oleksei secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie._

_"-_ Pékin est plus grande, certes, mais dispose de moins de caméras au mètre carré que votre magnifique capitale. Mais d'un point de vue de surveillance, le système chinois est... Plus performant puisque chaque caméra fait automatiquement une reconnaissance faciale. Après, il est difficile d'en parler puisque la Chine ne transmet pas vraiment ses chiffres de bonne volonté." _expliqua t-il ensuite d'un air tout à fait naturel._

_Ce qui chez lui détonnait assez. Pour un peu, on l'aurait prit pour un citoyen britannique tout à fait normal. Mise à part la cicatrice bien sûr._

_« —_ Intéressant à savoir, j'aurais imaginé l'inverse, surtout en connaissant l'obsession du gouvernement pour le contrôle de l'information.» _Ajouta tranquille le blond qui s'était mis en marche peu après avoir aperçu leur cible sortir de l'établissement en contrebas._

_"-_ Quel gouvernement n'est pas obsédé par le contrôle de l'information en même temps? _" lança Thaddei, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_Leur travail respectif tenait après tout beaucoup de ça, contrôle de l'informations, des menaces directes et indirectes envers leur pays etc... La femme ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière. Même si elle l'avait fait, les deux agents n'étaient que deux visages anonymes dans la foule qui commençait à affluer dans les rues de Londres._

_«_ — Probablement aucun, mais probablement pas avec la même intensité.» _Se rectifia Éric qui, pour une fois, ne prit pas la mouche pour l'expression narquoise de son partenaire de mission._

_"_ -C'est exact." _confirma le russe avant de s'arrêter._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, une voiture venait de garer près de leur cible. Celle-ci abaissa ses lunettes, révélant des yeux gris, presque blanc, avant de monter à l'arrière du véhicule. Olekseï fronça les sourcils. Ses informations retraçaient parfaitement la routine de la blonde, et cette dernière rentrait toujours chez elle à pieds._

_«_ — Okay, now c'est étrange. _»_ _Remarqua Eric qui n'avait pas non plus connaissance de ce changement dans la routine de leur cible'_

_"-_ N'est-ce pas? _" fit Thaddei avant de détacher l'un de ses boutons de manchette et de traverser pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue._

_Il se dirigea vers la boulangerie qui se trouvait près de la voiture sans jeter un seul regard à cette dernière. Toutefois, alors qu'il passait la porte de la boulangerie, un éclat métallique passa dans son dos avant de disparaître sur le capot de la voiture. Alors que le russe avait disparu, celle-ci démarra sans un bruit avant de disparaître dans le trafic._

_Après quelques minutes, Olekseï revint avec un sachet blanc, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Sans vérifier le trafic, il retourna sur le trottoir où se trouvait Eric à qui il tendit le sachet:_

"-Pour compenser le thé. Je crois que c'est français."

« — Delicate attention, mais je ne consomme aucune substance française supposée remplacer le thé.» _Répondit l'agent du MI6, son côté anglais pure souche ressortant avec force alors qu'il semblait horrifié à l'idée de remplacer son précieux thé par une compensation venant du pays des mangeurs de grenouille._

"-C'est de la nourriture dummy. Pas une boisson. Il est hors de question que je vous donne du vin avant midi." _répliqua Thaddei avec un léger rire devant l'attitude de son cadet, "_ Ce n'est pas un remplacement mais une compensation. Maintenant où vous profitez que je surveille la voiture pour le manger ou vous me le redonnez."

« — Sorry for being a true English man. _»_ _Ne tarda pas à répondre le blond, assez vexé (et embarrassé aussi, mais ça il ne voudra jamais l'avouer) d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'attitude complètement cliché._

_"_ -Oui, je crois que j'avais remarqué ça lorsque nous étions dans le bureau de votre boss. _" railla le brun sans se départir de son sourire amusé._

_Ce dernier s'effaça peu à peu tandis qu'il reconcentrait son attention sur son portable et non sur l'attitude british de son collègue. La voiture, ralentie par les habituels embouteillages londoniens, était désormais proche de la Tamise. Thaddei supposait qu'elle se dirigeait vers la City mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr, à part en attendant._

_Cette fois, Eric s'abstient de tout commentaire, il avait bien remarqué l'amusement de son "collègue" mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait vexé par cette attitude. D'ordinaire il ne se préoccupait pas de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui, surtout si c'étaient de quasi inconnus, mais avec le consultant, c'était un peu différent. Il voudrait que celui-ci le prenne au sérieux et cesse de se moquer. C'est donc un peu rageusement qu'il mangea la viennoiserie contenue dans le sachet._

_Après un bref moment d'attente, Thaddei releva le nez de son portable:_

"-J'espère que vous connaissez bien la City, on dirait que notre informatrice a décider d'aller y faire un tour. _" nota t-il posément en retrouvant son ton neutre habituel._

_Bien entendu, l'endroit serait probablement gardé par une sécurité, même si Olekseï doutait qu'ils trouveraient là la source du problème. C'était trop simple._

_« —_ Bien mieux qu'une bonne partie des agents avec lesquels vous auriez pu être amené à travailler avec, l'avantage d'avoir toujours habité ici je suppose.» _R_ _épondit Eric avec une pointe de fierté bien dissimulée sous d'épaisses couches d'un apparent ennui. Pas question de laisser ses émotions sans contrôle, c'était généralement une recette idéal pour un désastre à venir._

"-Parfait dans ce cas, vous savez quel est ce bâtiment?" _demanda Thaddei en reprenant sa route tout en lui passant son téléphone._

_Sur ce dernier, le point bleu représentant le mouchard sur la carte s'est arrêté devant un bâtiment. Sur ce dernier était marqué les initial CGN (Calvert General News). Ces derniers correspondaient à l'entreprise d'un mania des médias du nom de Ronan Calvert._

« — Yep, il appartient à Ronan Calvert le mania de médias à la tête de l'entreprise CGN.» _Expliqua rapidement Eric après un coup d'œil à la carte numérique, il n'avait besoin que de peu de temps pour reconnaître le sigle affiché sur le bâtiment désigné par Thaddeï._

"-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, donc je vous fais confiance." _répliqua automatiquement ce dernier._

_Après tout, si CGN était très connu un peu partout dans le monde, c'était au prix de quelques exceptions. Parmi elle, la Corée du nord, la Russie et la Chine. Là bas, ni journaux, ni magazines, ni chaînes de télévision ou radio autre que celles du gouvernement n'étaient autorisées. Certains, au vu de la police éthique de Calvert, diraient sans doute que c'était cette fois pour le mieux. Après tout, l'homme était connu pour pouvoir retourner un gouvernement en quelques mots bien choisis. Un pouvoir que seul une poignée de personnes, dont M et un certains Mr H, pouvait leur envier._

"-Je me demande ce que Kirov peu bien avoir à faire avec un mania des médias." n _ota Olekseï en poursuivant son chemin._

_«_ — Cet homme est un champion de la manipulation, au point que peu n'arrivent à l'égaler. Il est connu pour avoir déjà retourné plusieurs gouvernement en à peine quelques mots, donc il est fort possible qu'il aie des relations avec notre homme.» _Expliqua tranquillement Eric, prenant le temps d'insister sur les capacités de manipulation de Calvert._

"-On dirait qu'il a un emploie du temps chargé." _nota Thaddei alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les premiers bâtiments de la City, "_ Une idée de comment entrer à l'intérieur? Je suppose que Calvert a une certaine sécurité?"

_Ce qui était bien entendu le cas, après tout, on ne devenait pas un homme riche et puissant sans se faire quelques ennemis au passage. Des ennemis puissants, tout aussi riche et qui avaient les moyens de payer n'importe quoi. Ou n'importe qui._

« — Luckily for us, he does love to show off quite a lot, une partie du bâtiment est donc ouverte au public. Il faudra évidemment passer la sécurité pour accéder aux parties privées.» _Poursuivit le blond avec calme, ayant parfaitement confiance en ses capacités._

"-L'arrogance des hommes les perdra." _railla Thaddeï,_ "Je vous suis." _dit-il en montrant la porte du bâtiment._

_Ce dernier était une orbe vitrée qui culminait à une bonne quarantaine d'étages. Devant eux s'ouvrait une double porte dont entrait et sortait une file constante de personne, clients, employés ou encore simple visiteurs. Ils passaient entre de vigiles à l'aspect de statue de cire et avec la même utilité._

« — Which is pretty convenient for us, ça nous simplifie grandement la tâche. Moins d'énergie à dépenser pour entrer dans le bâtiment, donc ça devrait être plus rapide.» _Ajouta Eric à voix haute, réfléchissant ouvertement à la situation._

_Pour le moment tout se passait bien et ils n'avait rencontré aucun problème, il était cependant peu probable que ça dure très longtemps._

_"-_ En espérant que Kirov ne voit pas les vidéos de surveillance bien sûr. Parce que, autant je n'ai aucun mal à vous imaginer vous fondre dans la masse, autant je risque d'être plus facile à repérer." _nota Thaddei en rejoignant la file qui attends de pouvoir passer les portes._

_«_ — Vous êtes supposé être compétent et doué dans votre domaine, donc vous devriez logiquement vous en sortir.» _Répliqua Eric avec un petit sourire en coin, ravi d'avoir enfin un avantage sur le consultant._

_Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres fines du russe, faisant ressortir la cicatrice qui barrait son visage:_

"-Je dois avouer que je ne fais plus vraiment dans les infiltrations ou la discrétion depuis un moment déjà. Je laisse ça à ceux qui n'ont pas de signes distinctifs."

_Eric marmonna indistinctement dans sa barbe inexistante, lui qui était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un avantage sur l'autre homme, voilà que celui-ci s'empressait de le corriger, ce qui était plus que frustrant._

_L'autre homme en question arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas le changement d'humeur de l'agent britannique. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en préoccuper longtemps. Avançant avec la file, les deux se retrouvaient à l'intérieur, sans que les gardes n'aient fait quoique ce soit pour les en empêcher._

"-Quelle est notre prochaine destination?" _demanda Thaddei sans un regard pour les caméras._

« — En haut, logiquement blondie devrait se trouver dans les bureaux ou en tout cas dans cette zone.» _Répondit Eric après avoir jeté un œil au plan accroché au mur._

_Ce qui était on ne peut plus avantageux pour le duo, pas besoin de chercher._

_« -_ Parfait _. » nota Thaddei, "_ Ascenseur de service? _» proposa t-il alors que la file commençait à se disperser devant eux._

_Monter serait peut-être facile mais descendre ne serait probablement pas aussi simple._

_«_ — With pleasure, à moins que vous n'ayez envie d'essayer les escaliers.» _Répliqua Eric avec un petit sourire amusé._

_Les escaliers n'étaient pas vraiment une solution très attirante, trop de marches, beaucoup trop._

_"_ -Non, j'ai promis à votre boss que je n'abîmerais pas son agent." _railla Thaddei, un sourire narquois complètement affiché lui._

_Les ascenseurs de services se trouvaient à l'opposé de ceux réservés à la clientèle. Ils étaient plus petits et probablement moins sécurisés aussi. Quoique, CGN avait une réputation après tout._

_Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en marchant sans tarder en direction des ascenseurs, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi il ne cessait d'être agacé par le comportement de l'autre agent. D'habitude il réussissait à se détacher de tout ça, après tout ça ne faisait qu'entraver ses capacités à mener la mission à bien._

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans un joyeux ding. Visiblement, la cabine était équipée d'un détecteur de mouvement. Le consultant s'y engouffra, tournant le dos au miroir du fond._

_"-_ Dernier étage? _" supposa t-il, une main au dessus du clavier._

« — Oui.»

_Thaddei appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, laissant les portes se refermer devant eux et l'ascenseur monter lentement mais sûrement les trente étages. L'attitude du russe s'était de nouveau refermée. Ses épaules étaient plus contractées, il se tenait parfaitement droit, les mains croisées dans le dos et le visage impassible. Il semblait parfaitement calme. Trop calme peut être._

_Lors que la porte se rouvrit, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le couloir devant eux étaient vide. Sobre, il était ouvert sur des immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la City. De là, on voyait la Tamise et le reste du paysage londonien sans le moindre problème_

_Des bribes de conversations leur parvenait d'une des petites salles de conférences. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient entendre qu'un seul côté de la conversation. La personne, une femme d'après ce qu'ils entendaient, devait être au téléphone._

_Eric n'était pas vraiment plus ouvert non plus, ayant profité de l'ascension pour recentrer totalement son attention sur la mission, il affichait désormais l'expression vaguement ennuyée qu'il semblait avoir par défaut. Il écoutait néanmoins la conversation, ou du moins la partie audible, avec attention essayant d'en saisir le sens._

"-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas été suivie! Une voiture privée de Ronan est venue me chercher dès que je m'en suis rendue compte." _expliquait rapidement la voix de la jeune femme, Thaddei n'avait que peu de doutes sur son interlocuteur mais il valait mieux attendre que l'appel se termine avant d'agir,_ "Si je sais de qui il s'agissait? Tu te moques de moi j'espère..." _siffla la blonde, "_ Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un léger problème de vue?" _railla t-elle,_ "Et puis-même, leur apparence importe peu, avec toi, ça pourrait être n'importe qui! La DGSE, interpole, le FBE, le MI6..."

_La discussion s'interrompit. Thaddei avait eu raison de penser la femme aveugle mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait aussi proche de l'organisation. Voilà qui pouvait soit être un grand avantage soit être un problème._

"-Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici. Je ne l'aime pas. Parce que c'est un connard froid et manipulateur qui regarde le monde à travers une caméra de surveillance afin de voir ce qu'il s'y passe d'intéressant! Lorsqu'il ne provoque pas lui-même les événements." _reprit la jeune femme._

_Eric s_ _e fit la note mentale de retranscrire la conversation, la partie audible du moins, à l'écrit lorsqu'il en aurait le temps._

_"-_ Je sais. Tu en as encore pour longtemps?... D'accord. On se voit plus tard _. " conclut la femme en soupirant. "_ Je t'aime"

_Thaddei arqua un sourcil. Si l'interlocuteur était Kirov, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Après tout, Stanislas n'avait jamais été connu pour se caser facilement. Mais si c'était le cas, c'était un superbe moyen de l'atteindre._

_Une idée en tête, le russe se pencha légèrement vers Eric:_

_"_ -Combien vous pensez qu'il y a de chances pour qu'elle voit Kirov à votre place si vous utilisez votre pouvoir?"

_« —_ C'est fort probable donc je dirais 70%, mais il n'y à qu'une seule manière d'en être sûr.» _Répondit Eric après avoir pris un instant pour évaluer la situation._

_U_ _ne fois assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls avec leur cible, il prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme tout en relâchant le contrôle sur son pouvoir_

_"_ -Intéressant. _" nota calmement le russe, "_ Vous aimeriez peut être savoir qu'elle s'appelle Esther Moreau, il serait dommage que vous ne connaissiez pas son son nom alors que vous avez l'apparence de son plus grand désir. _" ajouta t-il, une pointe d'ironie transparaissant sur ces derniers mots._

_Après un dernier regard au couloir, Thaddei s'avança, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de conférence:_

_"-_ A vous de faire votre entrée en scène."

_Eric prit à nouveau un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et laisser l'identité de la personne désirée prendre le dessus sur la sienne. Il avait besoin de parfaitement rentrer dans le personnage, pas question que la cible puisse se rendre compte de l'entourloupe._

_Ce n'est donc qu'après une bonne minute qu'Eric ne s'avance en direction la blonde, attendant d'être à portée de voix pour l'appeler doucement par son prénom._

_De son côté Thaddei préféré rester dans l'ombre. Après tout, contrairement à son coéquipier, il était facilement reconnaissable et n'avait aucune envie de ruiner leur mission avant même d'avoir ne serait ce que vu Kirov. Et puis, il préférait observer les capacités de l'agent Britannique aussi, son pouvoir (enfin, cela faisait très comics de dire ça) l'intriguant beaucoup._

_Dans la salle, Esther, toujours ses lunettes noires sur son visage anguleux, lisait un livre en braille. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se redressa, coinçant sa page avec ses doigts:_

"-Oui? Qui est là?"

« — C'est une surprise.» _Répondit Eric -ou Kirov- dont l'amusement transparaissait légèrement dans son ton, alors qu'il continuait à avancer tranquillement en direction d'Esther._

_Il priait intérieurement pour que l'excuse de la surprise puisse justifier son apparition si peu de temps après l'appel._

_Esther fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant en effet pas à entendre la voix de Stanislas maintenant. Encore moins alors que ce dernier lui avait assuré devoir rester encore un moment au laboratoire._

_"-_ J'entends ça! Je croyais qu'il y avait un problème avec la simulation?" _s'étonna la blonde en se redressant vivement._

_Il n'y avait rien dans ses mouvements physiques qui ne pouvaient indiquer une quelconque cécité, s'en était impressionnant._

« — C'est toujours le cas, mais il se trouve que j'ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour venir te voir.» _Inventa Eric en espérant que ça sonne crédible, il avait l'impression que c'était quelque-chose que Kirov dirait mais n'avait aucune manière d'en être complètement sûr, l'intuition devrait donc être valable._

_Esther arqua un sourcil, mais elle n'était pas suspicieuse. Elle connaissait par cœur la voix du russe, il se montrait certes rarement aussi attentionné envers elle mais ce n'était pas pour autant jamais arrivé. Qui plus est, le jeu de stratégie géant auquel s'adonnaient Stan et Calvert semblait tourner en leur faveur depuis quelques temps et les deux avaient de bonnes raisons d'être de bonne humeur. Bien qu'Esther n'avait rien à faire du bien être de Calvert._

_"-_ D'accord, je préfère largement ça à la sécurité ou à Calvert." _nota t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, resserant son chandail autour d'elle comme pour se protéger du froid._

« — Il a encore dépassé les limites eh ? He's so eager to make it all faster than me. What has he done this time, what is he doing now, what is he up to ?! _»_ _Gronda Eric qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il agissait de cette manière, c'était assez embrassant, lui qui contrôlait normalement si bien ses émotions en temps normal._

_Autant au niveau physique, ils n'étaient pas très différents, autant niveau personnalité Kirov et lui n'avaient rien en commun._

_Esther recula légèrement. Certes, Stan pouvait avoir ses... Sautes d'humeur, mais elles n'étaient généralement pas aussi brusques._

"-Quoi? Non! Tu le connais, il est toujours aussi absorbé par ses enregistrements ! Je n'ai fait que le croiser aujourd'hui. C'est juste qu'il me mets... Mal à l'aise." _expliqua la française en jouant distraitement avec les franges du tissus._

_Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Thaddei observait le jeu d'acteur de son coéquipier. Il s'était déplacé, passant par la seconde porte pour arriver dans le dos d'Esther. Il fit tourner le cadran de sa montre, transformant celle-ci en un aimant. Il cibla le téléphone de la blonde, laissé à l'abandon, et l'attira vers lui avant de s'éclipser._

_S'il pouvait, Eric ferait cesser la mission pour pouvoir renter et retrouver le havre de calme et de contrôle qu'était sa maison. Il se rendait bien compte que les émotions de la personne désirée avaient totalement -ou presque- pris le contrôle sur les siennes et c'était très loin de lui plaire. Surtout pas alors qu'il sentait cet élan de jalousie et de possessivité envers Esther prendre de l'ampleur, il devait faire quelque chose avant de faire échouer la mission._

" - Oh yeah ? And why are you so nervous all of a sudden ? You are not hiding somthing from me, are you ?!"

_"_ -You-You're scaring me! That's why!"

_Alors qu'Esther commençait à balbutier, apeurée par la soudaine colère de son compagnon, Thaddei apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte principale._

"-Boss, we just got a call from the lab, we've got to go. _" avertit le russe masquant tout à fait son accent pour imiter celui d'un londonien pure souche._

_Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour la distraction parfaite semblait dérailler et ils avaient assez d'informations pour s'éclipser maintenant. Nul besoin de terroriser Esther pour rien donc._

_"_ \- Fine. I'm coming. _"_ _Répondit Eric alors qu'il remerciait intérieurement son collègue pour l'intervention, c'était un véritable soulagement pour lui._

_Il profita de cette distraction pour reprendre le contrôle de ses capacités et reprendre son apparence initiale, avant de s'empresser de sortir de la pièce._

_Alors que Thaddei appelait l'ascenseur, il désactiva au passage la localisation du téléphone d'Esther. Mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu, surtout avec un mania des médias. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé , il s'engouffra à l'intérieur._

"-Jolie distraction, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ayez terrifié cette pauvre Esther." _nota le russe sur un ton neutre._

_«_ — J'ai remarqué en effet, c'est malheureusement le risque de s'impliquer avec de tels individus.» _Ajouta Eric avec un léger haussant d'épaules, l'air peu affecté, alors qu'il s'empressait de renter dans l'ascenseur avant de risquer son contrôle tout juste retrouvé._

_Le consultant russe laissa échapper un léger rire:_

_"_ -Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Kirov lorsqu'il en entendra parler. Leur relation risque d'être tendue dans les prochains jours. Qui sait, ça pourrait même les déstabiliser assez pour nous laisser une ouverture. Espérons que le téléphone de mademoiselle Moreau soit aussi utile." _conclut-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le grand hall._

_Le hall était toujours aussi bondé, toutefois, il n'y avait plus de clients, plus de visiteurs. Mais la sécurité, elle, était bien plus présente._

_«_ — Oh wonderful... Un comité d'accueil, j'espère que ces messieurs dames vont avoir la gentillesse de nous raccompagner à la sortie.»

_Ne pu s'empêcher de railler Eric alors qu'il réalisait rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et que c'était possiblement sa faute._

"-Tous les anglais sont aussi sarcastiques? _" répliqua Thaddei en mettant la main sur la crosse de son arme._

_Quelqu'un traversa alors le mur de gardes pour arriver devant les deux espions. Cheveux poivre et sel, légère barbe et lunettes cerclées d'acier, Ronan Calvert était entièrement habillé de noir. Il semblait bien plus âgé comme ça qu'il ne l'était vraiment d'ailleurs. Alors que son regard passait sur les deux intrus, sans prêter attention à l'arme braquée sur lui, il secoua la tête:_

"-Laissez moi deviner, vous avez suivit mademoiselle Moreau?"

« — Oh oui, surtout quand ils sont entourés par tout un régiment de sécurité. _»_ _Répondit Eric à la question de son collègue, avant de s'adresser à Calvert,_ _«_ Quoi ? Mais certainement pas, nous sommes arrivés absolument par hasard.» _Ajouta-t-il sachant parfaitement que nier n'aura absolument aucune effet._

_"-Voilà qui me rassure." ironisa Thaddei en levant les yeux au ciel._

"-Par hasard? Je suppose que le fait que votre ami ait une arme est un hasard lui aussi alors." _nota doucement Calvert avec un demi-sourire._

« — Bien entendu, je n'en avais aucune idée qu'il allait se comporter d'une telle manière. Veuillez excuser son comportement digne d'un homme non civilisé.» _Poursuivit Eric avec un sourire parfaitement innocent, il doutait fort de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation avec des belles paroles mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer._

"-Somebody's gonna get shot and it won't be me..." _grinça Thaddei, tiquant à l'insulte._

_Calvert l'ignora, gardant son profil d'aigle fixé sur le plus jeune du groupe._

_"-_ Je suppose que vous ne verriez donc aucun inconvénient à lui dire de ranger son arme puis de nous suivre sans poser de problème? Je n'ai pas envie de devoir écrire ma une sur vous." _lâcha Ronan en croisant les bras, parlant d'un ton lent et détachant chaque syllabe._

_Eric resta silencieux pendant un long moment, il prenait son temps pour évaluer la situation. Il estimait le nombre d'agents de sécurité, leur niveau d'armement et de réactivité, il compta aussi le nombre d'issues accessibles -trop peu-. Une fois tout cela fait, il se tourna vers Thaddeï, le questionnant en silence, essayant de déterminer s'il méritait qu'il se rende sans discuter._

_De son côté, Thaddei avait effectué des calculs similaires. Il connaissait ses capacités et se pensaient capable d'abattre sans problème Calvert ainsi qu'une poignée de ses gardes avant de succomber à ses propres blessures. Après tout, filature oblige, il ne portait rien pour se protéger. Qui plus est, s_ _i se rendre était une option pour Eric, ce n'était absolument pas son cas. Pour de multiples raisons dont faisait parties Kirov lui-même ainsi que la véritable raison de sa venue. Cependant, avoir Eric à l'intérieur pourrait s'avérer un avantage. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse par en découvrir plus et par être dans la même pièce que Kirov. Et le cas échéant, Olekseï serait en mesure d'en terminer avec cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute._

_Il acquiesça légèrement._

" - Seems good for me, je reste. J'espère que je pourrais tout de même avoir du thé, autrement je risque de devenir vraiment irritable, et croyez-moi, vous allez préférer me laisser m'ennuyer." _Annonça_ _Eric alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement, après avoir fait signe à Thaddeï que tout était bon pour lui._

_Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant de toute manière, pas sans que la presse entende parler de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui compromettrait la mission._

_Thaddei fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais mis l'attitude du blond sur le compte du flegme britannique. Après tout, il avait déjà connu des agents de la Couronne et ceux-ci avaient le même sarcasme et flegme. Il recula légèrement, se rapprochant du seul garde près de la porte qui ne réagit pas._

"-Bien sûr. Nous sommes anglais ici, pas des sauvages." _répondit immédiatement Calvert en haussant un sourcil par dessus ses lunettes cerclés de métal._

_Comme pour prouver qu'il était tout sauf British, Thaddei se décida à partir. En tirant sur le garde le plus proche avant de lancer ce dernier dans les jambes des suivants, se libérant un chemin rapide vers la sortie._

_Voyant que ses hommes se lançaient à sa poursuite, Ronan leva les yeux au ciel et les arrêta d'un signe de main:_

"-Laissez le partir, nous avons assez d'un. _"_

" - So, what are we doing now ?" _Demanda Eric don't l'expression faciale n'avait pas changé d'un poil, semblant toujours sur le point de s'endormir tant la situation manquait d'intérêt._

_Il était en réalité assez désespéré et doutait franchement de pouvoir sortir d'ici par lui même, toutefois, il savait qu'Olekseï se chargera de la mission et s'était au moins ça de moins à se préoccuper._

_"-_ We go in my office. And we talk. You'll have time to be bored later, when my associate will come. _" répondit tranquillement le plus âgé avec un fin sourire, employant sans le moindre souci un ton sarcastique pour parler de son associé._

_" -_ You'll know that I'm difficult to entertain, but let's go see your lovely office." _Poursuivit le blond en rejoignant le centre du l'équipe de sécurité, semblant coopérer sans aucun problème, c_ _achant parfaitement ses doutes sous une couche d'impassibilité et de manque d'intérêt, c'était loin d'être quelque chose de nouveau après tout._


	12. Maria Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la tournure étrange qu'a pris la mission d'Heddwyn, James et Eric, M envoie Alaric infiltrer la Famille en utilisant sa fille aînée, Maria Grayson.

__

_Après le départ d'Eddy, Alaric était resté seul à terminer sa tasse, blasé. La réponse de Mrs Singh sur le chat n'avait pas amélioré son humeur mais au moins, le sarcasme de V avait aidé un peu. Dès qu'il eut enfilé autre chose qu'un bas de jogging, il alla chercher son propre portable (qui était resté dans sa veste depuis la nuit précédente) pour appeler le bureau. C'était une formulation assez ironique pour parler du MI6..._

"-008! Je m'attendais à ce que vous appeliez plus tôt." _le salua la voix de Mrs Singh._

_Sunny soupira:_

"-Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas levé depuis longtemps. Enfin bref, vous avez besoin de moi sur quoi?

-Que savez vous de la mission sur laquelle ont été envoyé 007, 0011 et 0013 ?" _poursuivit Mrs Singh._

"-Que c'était un sacré bordel. Et que ça a pas mal secoué Eddy aussi." _répondit Sunny en se remémorant l'attitude étrange de son compagnon._

"-Je vois, il va vous falloir le debrief' complet alors. Je vous envois le dossier, aller récupérer votre ordinateur."

_Heddwyn remercia rapidement Q pour lui avoir ouvert la porte de l'armurerie en sortant du taxi. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps que l'agent n'en avait, aussi, passer un quart d'heure à chercher les clés de l'armurerie ne faisait pas vraiment de son programme. Il ouvrit la lourde porte sombre et se rendit directement là où été stocké les armes à distances. Il jeta un bref regard à ceux qu'il utilisait habituellement mais poursuivit un peu plus loin dans l'aile pour mettre la main sur AMW.  
Durant sa soirée d'hier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un oeil aux dossiers que Q lui avaient passé mais il voulait tout de même tenter quelque chose. L'arme n'était pas modifiée, mais vérifier si il gardait une mémoire musculaire pour elle aussi fulgurante que celle qu'il avait montré au manoir serait... Intéressant._

_Southwrack était le quartier avec le plus haut taux de criminalité de Londres. Ce n'était pas une zone de guerre, loin de là, mais entre les larges et hautes barres d'immeubles on apercevait des débris de verres, des rubans blancs barrées de bleu avec les mots "crime scene, do not cross", des restes de véhicules et de poubelles brûlées. Heddwyn ne prit pas le risque de perdre un véhicule modifié du MI6. Q avait l'air assez sur les nerfs ces temps-ci et Eddy ne tenait pas à remplacer V en tant que cible d'entraînement. Il repéra sans problème le bâtiments dont devait sortir l'agent ainsi que celui qui aurait le meilleur point de vue et donc la meilleure fenêtre de tir._ _  
_

_Une fois au sommet de l'immeuble, Heddwyn s'avança jusqu'au toit. De là, il pouvait voir l'agent, entrain d'attendre dans un appartement en face. L'agent laissa glisser la lanière de sa sacoche au sol avant de monter l'arme. Ce qu'il fit avec une fluidité rodée qu'il possédait déjà avec la plupart des armes de précisions. Toutefois, une fois l'arme montée et posée sur le trépied, 0011 fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose manquait. Rien qui ne gênerait sa mission, mais il manquait quelque chose._

"-0011? Vous êtes en place? _" demanda la voix de leur contrôleur de mission dans son oreillette._

"-J'ai votre agent en vue, vous pouvez commencer l'extraction. _" confirma Eddy en se plaçant derrière son viseur._

 _"-_ Bien reçut, surveillez les autres immeubles pour des tireurs. _" répondit le contrôleur._

_Heddwyn rajusta sa prise en levant les yeux ciel. Il connaissait son travail. Des fois, il se demandait à quoi servait les contrôleurs de mission... A force de les avoir sur le dos depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il commençait à en faire une overdose._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, du mouvement commença. Tout d'abord, l'agent disparut de la fenêtre. Puis, la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit. Un éclat attira le regard d'Heddwyn. Ce dernier provenait d'une fenêtre d'un immeuble non loin. Le sniper changea très légèrement son angle de tir et pressa la détente. La balle traversa la vitre, puis le crâne du tireur adverse, déclenchant au passage un échange de coups de feu en contre-bas. D'en haut, 0011 élimina deux membres du gang, laissant un temps de battement suffisant à l'agent pour rejoindre le bâtiment d'en face où l'attendait l'équipe d'extraction. Eddy élimina les autres membres qui posaient problème les un après les autres. Visiblement, ils ne possédaient qu'un seul sniper, un peu limité contre lui._

"-Zone nettoyée, vous pouvez faire quitter les lieux à l'agent."

_Heddwyn commença à démonter son arme pour la remettre dans la sacoche. Cette fois, rien de particulier. L'arme était familière, certes, mais il était doué pour les tirs de précision ! Utiliser un AMW avait parut tout aussi habituel qu'un autre fusil. A vrai dire, il avait même semblé un peu plus déséquilibré que les armes qui l'employaient habituellement. Celles-ci semblaient toujours trop lourdes, trop lentes..._

"-0011, vous me recevez? On envoi les nettoyeurs, rejoignez l'agence."

"-Bien reçut _." répondit finalement Heddwyn en sortant de ses pensées._

_Il ramassa sa sacoche et descendit du toit._

_Lorsque Mrs Singh revint dans son bureau, elle y trouva Alaric en train de feuilleter le débrief qu'elle lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt._

"-Bien, M ne devrait pas tarder à vous donner votre ordre de mission mais il va falloir que je vous l'emprunte avant, un de nos atouts fait des difficultés à l'infirmerie." _le salua t-elle._

_008 arqua un sourcil:_

"-Son nom ne serait pas James ou Eddy par hasard?" _ironisa t-il, connaissant très bien l'aversion des deux agents pour les hôpitaux._

"-Non, aucun d'eux n'a finit à l'hôpital, heureusement d'ailleurs mais au vu de la mission de Bond, je ne serais pas surprise." _répondit Mrs Singh en secouant la tête._

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur M, les cheveux relevé en un chignon strict, visiblement légèrement agacée._

"-Je descends à l'infirmerie, je viens de recevoir le troisième appel du Doc en une heure, ça commence à bien faire." _dit-elle en direction de ceux qui lui faisait face._

"-J'allais justement t'en parler." _Nota sa femme._

"-Je reviens tout de suite." _les salua M avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie où elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard._

_À l'infirmerie Faith essayait, sans grande réussite, de se reposer un peu. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se débarrasser du médecin, elle était tranquille, ce qui lui permettait de faire le point sur sa situation présente._

_Le repos de Faith ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, si tant est qu'elle ait pu se reposer dans le temps de battement entre le départ du docteur et l'arrivée de M. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée un instant dans l'entrée pour discuter avec le médecin que Faith s'arrangeait pour éviter avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie._

"-Mademoiselle Hale. Je suis M, directrice du MI6, vous avez réussi à désespérer l'un de nos meilleurs médecin." _nota calmement la femme en s'approchant du lit où se trouvait l'amnésique._

« — Quel honneur.» _Ironisa Faith d'un air faussement reconnaissant, l'ennui et le manque de sommeil n'aidant absolument pas son comportement._

 _"_ -Vous me voyez ravie que ça vous plaise." _répliqua la plus âgée,_ "Maintenant, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'être ici. Je vous aurais bien envoyé un des agents qui vous ont extraits, mais deux d'entre eux sont en mission et le troisième est aussi têtu que vous. Donc, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous pouvons faire pour que vous acceptiez de passer des examens." _poursuivit-elle, les bras croisé dans le dos de son tailleur sombre._

« —Je n'ai aucunement confiance en vos médecins. La dernière fois que j'ai écouté une personne en blouse blanche, j'ai fini droguée au point de ne plus pouvoir penser correctement. Donc à moins que votre doc puisse prouver qu'il ne fera rien de ce style, il est hors de question que je passe vos "exams".» _Répondit Faith qui n'accorda cette fois aucune importance à "l'aura" d'autorité émanant de son interlocutrice. Pas question de se faire avoir à nouveau._

"-Ces exams, comme vous dites, ne comprennent aucune injection, ni prescription de médicament mademoiselle Hale." _l'informa M sur un ton froid,_ "Il s'agit d'une IRM et d'une prise de sang. Suite aux éventuels résultats du laboratoire, là, nous aurions pu prendre la décision de commencer un traitement. Mais d'après le rapport de 0011, nous avons une addiction sur les bras, et il n'y a pas de traitement physique pour ça."

_Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience mais elle avait toutefois l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon pour celui, ou celle, qui lui faisait face._

« — Sauf que je n'ai toujours aucune preuve de ce que vous me dites, vous pourriez parfaitement mentir.» _S'entêta Faith qui ne comptait pas changer d'avis avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Peu importe si elle devait y passer tout son temps, au moins cela lui procurera un peu d'amusement._

"-Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous dîtes n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes consciente et vous le serez encore pendant l'examen." _répliqua M avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez._

_Elle soupira avant de recentrer son attention sur la plus jeune, son habituel sourire froid aux lèvres:_

"-Nous n'aurions aucune difficulté à vous immobiliser et à vous faire passer ses examens sans votre consentement mademoiselle Hale. Toutefois, par respect pour la personne que vous étiez et l'aide que vous avez apporté à l'agence, je vous laisse le choix. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour accepter de passer vos examens. Après ça, je demanderais à quelqu'un de vous remettre vos papiers d'identité ainsi qu'un compte bancaire où se trouve déjà un dédommagement suffisant pour couvrir un début de nouvelle vie avant qu'il ne vous conduise dans une ville de votre choix. J'ai d'autres agents en mission, d'autres informateurs et d'autres affaires à gérer. Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre en danger notre pays en essayant de vous forcer à quoique ce soit. " _conclut-elle finalement avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte,_ "En espérant que vous serez toujours parmi nous ce soir, je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

_La rousse ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à râler après la femme plus âgée, admettre qu'elle avait été paranoïaque au point de refuser de l'aide était encore un peu trop compliqué pour le moment, probablement un peu plus tard. Probablement quand elle se sera calmée et qu'elle aura réussi à dormir un peu._

_Lorsque M était finalement revenue dans son bureau, elle avait l'air d'aussi charmante humeur que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté plus tôt. Elle jeta un bref regard dans la pièce où se trouvait Sunny, actuellement en train de discuter avec Mrs Singh, chacun une tasse à la main._

"-008, dans mon bureau, maintenant." _lança t-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce adjacente sans un regard pour son agent._

_Ce dernier échangea un bref regard avec Mrs Singh avant de reposer sa tasse:_

"-Merci pour le thé Mrs Singh mais on dirait que la boss est trop de mauvaise humeur pour que je sois en retard."

_La secrétaire lui fit signe que tout allait bien, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'Alaric rejoigne la directrice dans son bureau. Cette dernière était tournée vers la baie vitrée, les mains croisées dans son dos. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se retourna vers son agent. Ce dernier avait perdu son attitude chaleureuse habituelle, de même que son sourire._

"-Je suppose que vous avez lu le dossier agent Shaw?" _demanda M._

"-Yes boss." _confirma Alaric._

_Après la réponse du blond, M retourna près de son bureau et tira une photo d'un dossier. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une femme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux longs châtains et au costume bleu._

"-Maria Grayson, une des filles de Madame Grayson et votre cible." _expliqua M tandis que 008 examinait la photo._

"-Je suppose que vous ne me demandez pas de la tuer mais de l'utiliser pour infiltrer la famille?" _poursuivit ce dernier._

"-Exactement, vous avez votre couverture, on vous a réservé une suite dans l'un de leur hôtel casino, vous n'avez pas de plafond. Tachez de vous faire remarquer." _répondit M._

_Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres d'Alaric:_

"-Voilà qui devrait être dans mes cordes.

-J'espère bien." _répliqua M avant de reprendre,_ "V a déjà préparé de quoi vous aider dans votre mission. Récupérer une arme de service et un véhicule et allez-y. Je vous préviens, ça sera sûrement une mission longue."

_Alaric acquiesça:_

_"_ -Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me pose problème. Je vous avertirais lorsque j'arriverais au casino boss."

_Très peu de personnes connaissaient la date d'anniversaire de Q. M la connaissait, parce qu'elle était M et sa femme, Mrs Singh, la connaissait aussi car elle savait tout et était quasiment une seconde figure maternelle pour la majorité des agents. V était bien entendu au courant, non pas parce que Q lui avait dit, mais parce qu'elle avait trouvé le certificat de naissance de ce dernier (sans son accord bien sûr). Par extension, James le savait aussi, parce que V lui avait dit (Q refusait catégoriquement de donner des informations sur son âge depuis leur première rencontre, à la National Gallery). Comme James l'avait dit: le gamin était rancunier._

_Sunny avait personnellement décidé de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, un jour aléatoire chaque année, lorsqu'il y pensait. Ce n'était jamais le même jour, jamais le bon non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça importait peu, non? V était presque sûre qu'Eric connaissait la date, mais Treize n'avait pas vraiment la réputation d'être très amical._

_Et enfin, Eddy savait parce que Eddy s'entendait bien avec Q._

_V n'achetait jamais rien pour Q. Elle se comportait généralement de manière plus sympathique de d'habitude et évitait de prendre les expériences et missions les plus intéressantes pour les laisser à son collègue. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la méfiance de ce dernier à son égard.  
Mrs Singh lui donnait toujours du thé indien, sans que ce ne soit jamais le même.   
Heddwyn, comme il était encore un nouveau ami (et, s'il avait déjà été un ami avant, il n'en avait aucun souvenir), cherchait encore un cadeau._

_Quand à James... Et bien, James était James. A.k.a à l'autre bout du monde, entrain de combattre dieu seul savait qu'elle menace. Il était censé revenir le 21 décembre, soit le jour avant l'anniversaire de Q. Enfin, c'était ce que le Bureau avait prévu mais leur agent avait la mauvaise tendance de revenir en retard. Que ce soit à cause d'une femme, d'un homme, des deux ou d'une nouvelle expérience de mort imminente._

_Le 20 décembre, le ciel avait une teinte d'un gris désolant, sans le moindre signe de neige. Enfin, pas dans le ciel du moins. La route avait été salée mais, comme d'habitude à Londres, la neige qui était tombée au sol avait désormais prise un aspect de boue noirâtre sur la route, marron sur le trottoir et légèrement grisâtre sur les toits. Il faisait froid, humide et personne ne rayonnait de cette fameuse joie de Noël dont la télévision et la radio vantaient les mérites.  
Le directeur du département scientifique ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il n'était pas un grand fan des célébrations, quelles qu'elles soient, de toutes façons, anniversaire compris. C'était d'ailleurs généralement tout jour une semaine de malchance. _

_Ce mercredi, il était comme à son habitude entrain de travailler dans l'un des laboratoires. Testant actuellement avec des collègues un nouveau type de drone espion. Étrangement, V n'était pas là pour faire exploser quelque chose. Ou alors, elle faisait bel et bien exploser quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas dans le laboratoire. Q n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle option était la meilleure._

"-Hey! Happy Birthday mate!" _lança une voix depuis la porte._

_Q se figea avant de se tourner vers l'entrée pour vérifier qui lui parlait._

"J'ai eu le bon jour cette année?" _poursuivit Sunny, son habituel sourire aux lèvres._

_Q soupira:_

"-Toujours pas 008, toujours pas."

"-J'aurais plus de chance la prochaine fois." _Supposa Sunny en haussant les épaules tandis que son interlocuteur retournait sur son notepad,_ "Tu sais que tout le monde m'appelle Sunny, right?"

_Q arqua un sourcil et repoussa ses lunettes le long de son nez tandis que ses yeux quittaient de nouveau sa tablette pour se concentrer sur l'espion écossais._

"-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être tout le monde agent Shaw?"

"Non. Tu es généralement plus effrayant que les autres." _admit le plus âgé sur un ton dépourvu d'ironie et un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

"-C'est que je pensais." _confirma Q,_ "Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour toi?"

"-M m'envoie en infiltration, j'ai besoin des basiques, caméra fantôme, microphone, crochets, un véhicule... Ce genre de chose." _expliqua Alaric._

"-Je vois, mission solo?" _supposa Q._

"-Yup, je reprends celle de James et les autres. Ils ont récupéré Miss Hale, à moi de m'occuper de la Famille." _poursuivit Sunny en acquiesçant._

"-Boîte numéro cinq. Demande à V pour plus d'informations, c'est elle qui s'en est occupé en majeure partie." _répondit le brun en montrant la porte menant au troisième laboratoire._

_Alaric fut plutôt surpris d'apprendre que le casino londonien de la famille se trouvait aussi près. Si près qu'il décida d'y aller à pieds, après avoir récupéré son équipement bien sûr. Et avoir collé une belle frayeur à Q aussi. L'extérieur du casino était couvert de plantes. Les fenêtres laissaient échapper des éclats de lumières aux multiples teintes qui coloraient la neige fondue de la rue. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Sunny retira son écharpe bordeaux en entrant à l'intérieur. Tout en défaisant les boutons qui fermaient son trench-coat, il rejoignit l'accueil. Il y adressa un large sourire charmeur à celle qui s'y trouvait:_

_"-_ J'aimerais ouvrir une table sans plafond, est-ce que c'est possible?" _demanda t-il, sachant très bien que ses propres fonds étaient illimités._

_L'hôtesse d'accueil sembla embêtée par la demande d'Alaric, normalement seuls les membres de la famille et les personnes possédant un abonnement au casino avaient cette possibilité. Seulement, elle devinait bien que l'homme en face d'elle ne manquait pas de moyens, alors elle hésita:_

« — À moins que vous n'ayez un abonnement chez nous, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez en commencer un avec un formulaire d'inscription."

"-Vraiment ? Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit bien plus compliqué. " _Nota Alaric avec une légère moue, "_ Puis-je avoir ce fameux formulaire ?" _demanda t-il ensuite, se préoccupant peu du temps qui filait, il aurait tout le temps de le rattraper._

« — Eh bien, ça l'était mais la procédure avait été récemment simplifiée.» _Expliqua l'hôtesse d'accueil alors qu'elle pianotait un instant sur son ordinateur avant d'imprimer le formulaire requis pour l'inscription._

"-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre." _plaisanta Alaric en commençant à remplir le formulaire._

_Il y inscrit son nom et prénom actuel, puis qu'ils avaient été conservés dans sa couverture, avant de poursuivre avec des détails moins véridiques, contrairement à l'argent qu'il était supposé dépenser. Mais Alaric avait un certain talent avec les cartes. Enfin, ce n'était pas un don comme James, V lui avait fait un cours accéléré sur comment compter les cartes. Toutefois, il comptait plus sur son bluff que sur cette technique, celle ci étant simple uniquement pour les génies. Et il n'était pas un génie._

_Alaric termina rapidement en signant le document qu'il rendit à la jeune femme de l'accueil._

_"_ -Vous préférez que je paye en chèque ou par virement ? _" demanda t-il ensuite._

« — Virement, c'est plus sécurisé. Plusieurs personnes ont laissé des chèques en bois, depuis toutes les transactions se font par virement pour des raisons de sécurité.» _acquiesça l'hôtesse_

 _"_ -Je comprends tout à fait que vous préfériez éviter les chèques. J'aurais payé en liquide mais je n'avais pas la fois de retirer un demi-millions de livres en petites coupures." _railla t-il_ _avant d'enfoncer la black card dans la machine sur le bureau et d'y taper le code. Il ne demanda même pas le montant._

« — Ce qui est compréhensible, qui aurait envie de passer autant de temps à attendre son argent, alors qu'il y a une parfaite alternative.» _Poursuivit la brunette alors que la machine effectuait un rapide scan de la carte avant que l'écran n'affiche la fin de la transaction._

"-Surtout qu'un tel retrait est facilement traçable." _ajouta Alaric en récupérant sa carte,_ "Et maintenant?" _demanda t-il en se redressant._

« — Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire votre carte de membre, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, et ensuite vous pourrez profiter de tous vos avantages.» _Lui expliqua l'hôtesse d'accueil en souriant sincèrement alors qu'elle pianotait de nouveau sur son ordinateur avant que l'imprimante ne se remette en marche._

"-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Au moins, je ne serais pas venu à Londres pour rien." _lança Alaric en reflétant le sourire de son interlocutrice._

_La carte fut rapidement imprimée puis soigneusement plastifiée par les soins de la brunette. Pour enfin la tendre à Alaric une fois terminée:_

« — Et voilà pour vous.

 _-_ Merci beaucoup. Je suppose que je peux désormais demander l'ouverture d'une table privée? » _demanda Alaric en attrapant la carte entre ses doigts._

« — Tout à fait, il vous suffit d'en faire la demande auprès de l'un des responsables de salle.» _Acquiesça joyeusement l'hôtesse d'accueil._

_Un sourire lumineux étira les lèvres d'Alaric, il se redressa finalement, faisant jouer la carte d'admission entre ses doigts avant de s'écarter du comptoir:_

"-Merci pour l'information, passez une bonne soirée." _salua t-il l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de se diriger vers l'un des responsables de salles._

 _Dès qu'il en trouva un, il demanda l'ouverture d'une table. Après tout, il savait très bien quel genre de joueurs il rencontrerait en faisant ça... U_ _ne fois la table ouverte, Alaric s'y installa et commença à trier distraitement les cartes en attendant les autres joueurs qui seraient intéressés par un plafond aussi élevé et une partie de Poker.  
_ _Maria Grayson était présente au casino afin de faire acte de présence, montrant ainsi que malgré leur réputation entachée, par les actions des agents, ils n'étaient pas non plus diminués dans leurs capacités. Alors quand elle eu vent de l'ouverture d'une table avec un tel plafond, elle ne put qu'en être intriguée._

_Sunny avait déjà été rejoint par un homme dont-il ignorait l'identité lorsqu'il aperçut sa cible observer la table. Il lui adressa un large sourire et se leva, tendant au passage le paquet de cartes au croupier._

"-Mademoiselle Grayson, vous ferez nous le plaisir de rejoindre notre partie?

— C'est si gentiment demandé, je ne peux décemment pas refuser une telle proposition." _Répondit Maria, ravie d'avoir une occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante à propos de ce membre dont elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance._

"-Vous m'en voyez ravi." _répondit Alaric en tirant un siège pour la jeune femme à ses côtés sans se départir de son sourire._

 _Voyant qu'il y avait désormais trois joueurs, le croupier commença à préparer les jetons et les cartes._ _Peu de temps après que Maria se fut jointe à la partie, ils furent rejoints par un autre homme, que la brune accueille plutôt chaleureusement. Très probablement une connaissance à elle, voir un ami. C'était un homme aux cheveux sombres et au costume fait sur mesure._

 _Toutefois, Alaric devinait à sa stature et aux cicatrices sur ses jointures qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la Famille._ _Il ne montra aucun changement émotionnel, gardant son sourire charmeur et jouant distraitement avec un jeton vert entre ses jointures. La première partie commença. Il n'essayait pas de se créer une poker face, il en était tout à fait capable mais il préférait faire croire à d'autres émotions. Si sa main était brillante, il montrait alors un vague signe de stress et si sa main était moyenne voire mauvaise, ses lèvres se paraient d'un sourire confiant._ _  
_

_Maria et son ami ne semblaient avoir aucun problème à lire le jeu de l'autre, si bien qu'ils finissaient toujours par mutuellement se contrer. Pour un observateur extérieur, ils étaient compliqués à déchiffrer, voir impossible pour une personne lambda._

_La première partie fut remportée par Maria, suivit de près par son compagnon et Sunny, les trois plumant littéralement le client pourtant fortuné qui avait eu la malchance de rejoindre leur table. La seconde partie commença donc après son départ, laissant les trois autres joueurs seuls. Après un bref regard à ses cartes, Sunny en échangea deux, se constituant une très bonne main._

_Le duo à beau être bien rodé, Maria semblait être beaucoup plus douée que son ami, révélant des talents d'imagination pour le piéger. Elle avait beau être indéchiffrable pour l'homme, elle était toutefois un livre ouvert pour Sunny. Ce dernier n'avait en effet aucun problème à voir derrière la poker face de son adversaire. Tant est si bien qu'il ne prêtait plus réellement attention au troisième joueur qui commençait à légèrement devenir la cinquième roue du carrosse..._

_Au bout de la deuxième heure, Sunny étala une suite royale, adressant un large sourire aux deux autres:_

"-On dirait que cette partie est pour moi folks."

_La chance semblant être de son côté Maria s'en sortit relativement bien et étale une meilleure main que celle de son ami, qui ne put qu'avouer sa défaite après avoir déjà perdu une considérable somme d'argent, au plus grand amusement de la brune ne semblant pas faire preuve du moindre remord._

_Avec un sourire narquois, Alaric attrapa une coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur avant de la porter à ses lèvres:_

_"-_ Souhaitez vous continuer mademoiselle Grayson ?" _demanda t-il, "Après tout, je m'en voudrais de vous voler à votre compagnon."_

" - Oh pas d'inquiétude, il sait parfaitement que je ne peux résister à une telle partie. Je compte bien continuer encore un moment." _répondit la joueuse avec un sourire identique._

"-Vous m'en voyez ravi, j'aurais eu du mal à trouver partenaire plus intéressante dans ce casino." _nota calmement Alaric alors que les cartes étaient de nouveau distribuées aux deux joueurs._

_Maria sourit avec amusement, appréciant le compliment de son adversaire décidément très doué au poker malgré son apparente absence de contrôle sur ses réactions:_

_"_ \- Je vous retourne le compliment, les soirées au casino ne sont que très rarement aussi intéressantes."

 _"-_ Vraiment _?" s'étonna faussement Alaric,_ "Pourtant, vu les récents événements, j'aurais crut le contraire." _nota t-il en prenant les cartes que le croupier venait de déposer devant lui, sans pour autant cesser de jouer avec son jeton._

« — Pour un autre joueur peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Oh certains sont très doués et ont un véritable talent pour les cartes, mais ils sont malheureusement trop peu nombreux à mon goût.» _Poursuivit la brune sans se rendre compte du manque d'intérêt derrière le masque de sincère attention._

 _"_ -Avoir de mauvais joueurs devraient pourtant ravir votre famille au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre soirée d'investisseurs." _répliqua Sunny en échangeant seule l'une de ses cartes, son ton et son sourire prenant un tournant légèrement narquois._

« — C'est le cas. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie d'un peu de divertissement.» _Répondit Maria qui préféra ignorer l'attitude de son adversaire pour se concentrer sur le jeu._

_Alaric laissa échapper un léger rire:_

_"_ -Et qui suis-je pour vous en blâmer? Je suis." _répondit-il donc, voyant très bien qu'il avait touché une corde plus sensible que les autres._

_Maria fini par répondre après un moment de silence._

_«_ — Disons simplement que de regarder les gens perdre n'est pas la chose la plus divertissante que j'ai connu.»

" _-_ Et qu'est-ce qui peut encore distraire quelqu'un comme vous? _" demanda alors le blond, étalant une main simple devant eux et retrouvant par la même occasion son sourire charmeur._

 _" - Je ne suis en réalité pas si difficile que cela, avoir quelqu'un capable de me tenir tête aux jeux est déjà un très bon départ."_ _Répondit rapidement la brune, bien que plus concentrée sur son jeu que sur la conversation._

"-Vous me voyez ravi d'apporter de la distraction dans votre casino, à défaut de vous rapporter de l'argent." _répliqua Alaric en découvrant le reste de sa main, le roi, la reine et le valet de pique_ , "Vous suivez?"

" - J'ai bien peur de devoir me coucher cette fois." _Annonça Maria qui n'a simplement pas de quoi poursuivre la partie._

"-Vous m'en voyez désolé _." ironisa légèrement Alaric tandis que le croupier allait échanger les jetons en virement,_ "Au moins, j'aurais rembourser mon abonnement en une soirée, voilà qui n'est pas trop mal pour une première partie de poker." _ajouta t-il, avouant sans problème qu'il n'avait jamais touché à une seule table de poker ou un seul jeton._

« — Voilà qui était pour le moins divertissant, ravie d'avoir pu profiter d'une telle partie ave _c vous.»_

"-Je serais ravi de vous divertir plus souvent." _lança Alaric en se levant,_ "Au fait, je ne crois pas mettre présenté, Alaric Shaw, je m'occupe des transitions venant de Liverpool." s _e présenta t-il, les transitions en question étant évidemment illégales et en concurrence majeure avec la Famille._

« — Et bien ravie de faire votre connaissance Mister Shaw, au plaisir de pouvoir jouer avec vous de nouveau. Maria Grayson, mais vous le savez très certainement déjà, je suis chargée de superviser ce casino.» _Se présenta la brune, même si elle se doutait que c'était pour le moins inutile._

 _"_ _-_ Je sais en effet déjà qui vous êtes." _confirma Alaric, "Je n'ai pas choisi ce casino par hasard."_

« — Je suppose que non, en effet, surtout pas dans une telle situation.» _Acquiesça pensivement Maria qui ne sait trop quoi penser d'Alaric._

_Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger rire:_

"-Maintenant que j'ai attiré votre attention, puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre?" _proposa l'espion en attrapant la veste de son costume._

« — Ce serait avec plaisir, laissez-moi juste le temps prévenir que je serais absente pour ma soirée.» _Accepta rapidement Maria, définitivement intéressée l'homme en face d'elle, doué aux cartes, séduisant et plutôt galant, comment résister à une telle combinaison._

_Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'espion. Il n'avait pas fait de mission d'infiltration depuis un moment, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu la main._

"-Je vous attends près de la porte dans ce cas miss Grayson _." l'avertit-il._

« — Je vous y rejoint rapidement.» _Dit celle-ci avant de s'éclipser pour aller prévenir son ami et le personnel du casino qu'elle serait absente le reste de la soirée._

 _Alaric acquiesça et se rendit près de la porte du casino pour y attendre Mlle Grayson. Il jeta un bref regard à la caméra de surveillance à la porte avant de reporter son attention sur l'intérieur._ _Maria ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, elle avait bien entendu été récupérer un manteau avant de sortir._

"-Je suis étonné qu'on ne vous ai pas attribué un garde du corps." _nota Alaric en voyant la jeune femme le rejoindre, "_ Vous avez un endroit que vous appréciez dans le coin ?"

« — C'est le cas, mais j'ai réussi à négocier qu'il se tienne en retrait afin de ne pas interférer avec ma soirée.» _Expliqua Maria avec un petit sourire, visiblement elle n'avait pas très envie d'être accompagnée d'un garde du corps._

"-Vous m'en voyez ravi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la vie de célébrité locale." _ironisa doucement Alaric en commençant à marcher._

« — J'en apprécie souvent les avantages, mais la présence d'un garde du corps lors d'une soirée en galante compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.» _Ajouta l'aînée des enfants Grayson, qui était plutôt connue pour avoir eu plusieurs altercations avec ses gardes du corps sous prétexte qu'ils interféraient dans sa vie sociale._

_Alaric laissa échapper un rire sarcastique:_

" _-J_ e peux comprendre que vous deviez être protéger, surtout au vu de votre famille, mais je détesterais aussi être suivit tout le temps. Vous n'avez prit de cours de self-defense? _"_

« — Je voulais, mais il se trouve que ma famille est étrangement vieux jeu et a estimé que c'était inapproprié et que de toute manière c'était le travail d'un garde du corps.» _Expliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement en désaccord sur ce point._

"-Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'une fois votre garde du corps éliminé de l'équation, vous êtes complètement sans défense." remarqua _posément Alaric,_ "Je savais que les vieilles familles avaient des tendances conservatrices mais de là à se mettre en danger...

 _— C_ 'est vrai, mais comme il a pu être constaté lors de la dernière soirée d'investisseurs, ma mère n'est pas des plus réfléchie lorsqu'il s'agit de prudence.» _dit Maria en haussant les épaules, visiblement habituée à ce genre de choses._

_Alaric fronça les sourcils tout en entrant dans un bar non loin dont il tint la porte à la jeune femme. La porte de bois sombre s'ouvrait sur une pièce chaleureuse, à la douce lumière dorée. C'était encore calme à cette heure-ci et une douce musique de jazz jouait derrière les discussions calmes._

"-Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs mais votre réputation semble avoir pris un sacré coup." _nota Sunny en refermant la porte derrière sa compagne._

 _«_ — C'est malheureusement le cas en effet, mais cela devait forcément arriver. M'enfin, maintenant que c'est fait, il ne reste plus qu'à travailler pour la restaurer.» _Ajouta Maria après avoir remercié Alaric pour sa galanterie._

"-Travailler? Vous avez tout intérêt à faire vite, plusieurs groupes sont déjà entrain de s'écharper les parts de commerce maritime qui vous échappent. J'en sais quelque chose, je fais partie des dits-groupes." _poursuivit l'espion en rejoignant une table._

_Maria soupira un peu avant de hausser les épaules, visiblement déterminée à réparer -du mieux que possible- la réputation salement endommagée de sa famille:_

« — Et pourquoi me mettre au courant, ne serait-ce pas plus avantageux pour vous de me laisser ignorante de la gravité de la situation ?»

_Tout en faisant signe à un serveur pour qu'il vienne prendre leur commande, Alaric adressa un sourire narquois à Maria:_

"-Vous partez du principe que je n'ai rien a gagner si votre famille reprend le pouvoir. Hors, en aidant votre famille, je me débarrasse de ceux qui essayent de couper mon commerce et je deviens la seule transition entre la Famille et l'Amérique. Win win en somme. _"_

« — Eh bien voilà une ambition intéressante dîtes-moi, cela me semble en effet avantager tout le monde.» acquiesça _Maria pensive alors qu'elle analyse la situation, pas aussi habituée à gérer les affaires qu'elle ne voudrait le laisser paraître._

_Alaric haussa les épaules:_

"-Une simple question de survie, vraiment." _répondit-il avant de secouer la tête et retrouver son sourire,_ "Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler affaires, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?"

« — Un Chelsea pour moi.» _dit la brune en acquiesçant aux paroles d'Alaric._

"-Et un whisky pour moi. _" ajouta ce dernier avant de tourner son attention vers Maria, "_ Est-ce que je vous fais rager si je vous dit que c'était la première fois que je jouais au poker?"

« — Vous l'avez déjà dit, et je suis plus impressionnée qu'enragée.» L _ui répondit Maria, amusée par la remarque de l'espion._

"-Did I ? Mon dieu, le poker doit vraiment être un sport mental." _nota Alaric, faussement surpris,_ "Enfin, pour ceux qui y jouent sérieusement je suppose."

« — Ça l'est effectivement. Ça ne demande que peu d'effort physique mais un mental vraiment affûté.» _Confirma Maria sans se douter un instant du manque de sincérité d'Alaric._

_Celui-ci arqua un sourcil:_

"-Je devais avoir la chance du débutant dans ce cas."

« — C'est effectivement possible, couplé à des prédispositions, cela a certainement beaucoup aidé.» _Ajouta Maria un sourire léger aux lèvres alors qu'elle profitait d'une soirée sympathique._

_Alaric se mit à rire franchement:_

"-A part un certain sens des affaires et du bluff, je crains que la chance soit ma seule alliée sur la table.*

« — Et bien dame chance doit vous avoir accordé une sacrée faveur pour ce soir, il est rare de si bien se débrouiller pour une toute première partie.» _Rajouta Maria alors que le rire d'Alaric se fait communicatif._

"-C'est ce qu'on dirait en effet, j'espère que votre ami ne me sera pas rancunier." _répondit l'espion, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

« — Il savait ce qui l'attendait en se joignant à une partie, on ne peut pas toujours gagner aux jeux.» _Répliqua la brune clairement amusée par la remarque._

"-Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas un autre genre de relation avec lui, sinon, il risque vraiment de mal prendre sa défaite." _railla Alaric tandis que leur commande était apportée._

« — Pas d'inquiétude, c'est simplement un ami. Il n'est pas suffisamment audacieux pour avoir une chance avec moi. » _Le rassura_ _Maria en riant franchement rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec son ami._

"-Pas assez audacieux?" _Alaric laissa échapper un rire franc,_ "Dois-je comprendre que vous n'aimez que les personnes audacieuses?"

« — Au moins un minimum, on ne peut pas dire que ma vie soit vraiment posée et adaptée pour quelqu'un de casanier.» _Expliqua Maria en sirotant tranquillement son cocktail._

 _"_ -Comment peut-on seulement être casanier en travaillant pour la famille?" _répliqua Alaric en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, après tout, il semblait évident que l'ami en question travaillait pour la Famille, il n'avait donc nul besoin de cacher cette information._

_Ses yeux quittèrent uniquement ceux de Maria pour se poser sur son téléphone où les messages s'enchaînaient. Visiblement, ses collègues discutaient sur la messagerie interne._

« — Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et pourtant il est plutôt en accord avec la politique menée par ma mère, éviter trop de changement.» _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Alaric fit la moue, n'étant visiblement pas du même avis que Madame et l'ami sans nom._

"-Je vois... Ce n'est pas très rassurant pour la suite des événements." _ajouta t-il en reposant son téléphone,_ "Désolé, un problème avec un de mes collègues." _s'excusa t-il avant de retrouver son sourire._

« — Malheureusement non, c'est même sacrément inquiétant que quelqu'un comme lui puisse être si autorisé à travailler pour nous alors qu'il n'apporte rien de nouveau.» _Soupira longuement Maria avant de se replonger dans sa boisson._

"-Vu la taille de vos effectifs, je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonné. Surveiller que tout le monde apporte quelque chose ne doit pas être des plus simples." _nota Alaric._

 _«_ — D'autres y arrivent bien, alors pourquoi pas nous aussi, une meilleure organisation ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Enfin, ça c'est quand ils se seront enfin décidés à accepter le changement...» _répliqua la brune, visiblement assez amère de pouvoir voir les problèmes de l'organisation mais ne pas être capable de les corriger._

"-Vous n'avez jamais pu convaincre votre mère?" _s'étonna, toujours faussement, l'espion._

 _«_ — Bien-sûr que non, je suis supposée être jolie et "parader" pendant les événements... Mais ça ne peut plus durer, elle va forcément avoir besoin de moi maintenant que la situation est critique pour nous.» _Raconta la jeune femme sans vraiment se rendre compte de toutes les informations importantes qu'elle livrait à Alaric._

"-Ah, oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Famille soit si conservatrice." _souffla celui-ci en sifflant entre ses dents avant de boire sa bière, "_ Et vous êtes restée aussi longtemps?"

« — J'aime quand-même ma famille et j'ai toujours eu envie d'en faire partie, alors je reste, même si des fois j'ai envie de tout plaquer.» _Expliqua Maria en haussant les épaules._

_Alaric acquiesça lentement:_

"-Je peux comprendre, ma famille n'était pas au top non plus mais on reste soudé. Family buisness and everything."

« — Après elle envisage quand-même de me confier les rênes à un moment, enfin pas vraiment à moi, plus à mon mari. Comme si j'avais envie de me marier tout de suite...» _Poursuivit-elle en secouant la tête en désaccord._

"-Votre mari? Vraiment? Et bien, que dirait-elle si vous préfériez les femmes, ou pire, que vous abhorrez l'idée même de mariage." _railla l'espion, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

« — Probablement un syncope ou une crise cardiaque. Voir peut-être même une séance avec un exorciste» _Confirma_ _Maria en riant, profitant de l'occasion pour se détendre réellement._

_Alaric se mit à rire à son tour:_

"-A ce point là? Finalement, mon vieux était pas trop mal."

 _«_ — Au moins comme ça je pourrais être plus libre de mes actions, même si je serais la principale responsable.» _Continua à plaisanter Maria, appréciant franchement la compagnie de l'agent._

"-Si vous êtiez la principale responsable, je ne doute pas que tout irait mieux." _répliqua Alaric, prenant un sourire plus charmeur._

« — Flatteur va.» _sourit la jeune femme touchée par la flatterie._

"-Pouvez-vous me blâmer pour tenter un peu plus ma chan _ce?" répliqua Alaric avant de terminer sa bière._

« — Oh certainement pas, au contraire même. Je serais plutôt déçue que vous ne tentiez rien.» _Répondit Maria en rentrant dans le jeu de son partenaire de soirée._

"-Vous m'en voyez ravi dans ce cas, je m'en serais voulu d'avoir gâché cette soirée avec un tel commentaire." _nota Alaric, content de voir que les choses avançaient correctement._

« — Peu de risques, surtout pas lorsque que je suis en si charmante compagnie. _» poursuit Maria sans avoir le moindre soupçon à propos de la sincérité de son compagnon de soirée._

_Alaric laissa échapper un léger rire en arquant un sourcil:_

"-Et c'est moi qui suis le charmeur du lot?"

« — Oh mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que vous étiez le seul. Mais je suis une innocente et modeste lady après tout, ce n'est pas mon genre.» _Dit-elle avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres, ne pensant pas un seul mot de sa déclaration._

"-Oh, oui, une lady tout à fait innocente, qui n'est pas du tout lié à l'un des plus grands groupes criminels du royaume unis." _poursuivit Alaric sur le même ton._

«— En plein rendez-vous galant avec un Lord des plus respectables ? Parfaitement.» _Plaisanta_ _la brune alors qu'elle regarde Alaric avec appréciation._

"-Un lord?"

_Alaric se mit à rire franchement:_

"-J'ai peur que vous m'estimiez un peu trop m'lady, au mieux, je suis un... Marchand."

 _«_ — Pour le moment peut-être, mais si vous réussissez à devenir le seul intermédiaire entre ma famille et les Etats-Unis, vous ne seriez plus un simple marchand. _»_ _Répliqua la brune en souriant avec malice, visiblement bien décidée à avoir raison._

 _"-_ Oh, a drug lord sounds nice to the hear, I must admit it. _" railla Alaric._

« — Nous allons devoir travailler sur ça alors. Mais d'abord, je pense que nous avons quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.» _Répondit Maria._

_Alaric arqua un sourcil, son sourire s'étirant sur la droite, faisant briller ses yeux émeraudes:_

"-Quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire? Vous allez devoir être plus spécifique mademoiselle." 

« — Et bien, pour commencer, je pense que nous pourrions prendre un autre verre et voir où ça nous mène?» _Poursuivit_ _l'aînée des enfants Grayson, une expression charmeuses venant fait écho à celle d'Alaric._

"-Whatever could make you happy milady." _répliqua immédiatement l'espion, ravi de voir qu'il s'en sortait assez facilement, pour le moment._

_Sa cible se contenta de rougir légèrement, touchée par l'attitude charmeuses et séductrice de son rendez-vous._

_Notant tout à fait la mine de la jeune femme, Alaric laissa échapper un léger rire amusé:_

"-Un autre verre donc?"

« — Non, une chambre!» _S'exclama soudainement Maria en claquant sa main contre le comptoir avec un "brin" de brutalité, sous le regard légèrement ébahi de l'espion._


	13. Kirov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désormais seul dans le bâtiment, Eric en découvre un peu plus sur Calvert et fais la rencontre de Stanislas Kirov. Au MI6, V trouve une certaine distraction chez la nouvelle pensionnaire de l'infirmerie.

_Le bureau de Calvert se situait à l'avant dernier étage de la tour. C'était une pièce sobre, éclairée par la lumière pâle de décembre et celle, tout aussi glaciale, du lustre de créateur situé au plafond. Sur le mur du fond, derrière le bureau, se trouvait plusieurs écrans plasma. Caméras de surveillance, journal télévisé, cartes mises à jour en temps réel, tout y était. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Calvert fit signe à ses hommes de quitter la pièce._

"-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre gens civilisés, nous allons peut-être pouvoir discuter, monsieur...?"

« — Evans, Thomas Evans.» _Répondit_ _Eric avec naturel, il avait volontairement choisi un nom aussi banal que possible dans le but de compliquer les éventuelles recherches que Calvert pourrait effectuer a son sujet._

_Il était néanmoins soulagé que l'homme se fut entièrement focalisé sur lui, permettant à son "partenaire" de quitter le bâtiment sans encombres._

"-Dites moi monsieur Evans, comment avez vous réussit à vous faire passer pour mon associé devant la petite amie de celui-ci?" _poursuivit Calvert, tout en sachant très bien que l'homme qui lui faisait face mentait, "_ Je ne vous demanderais pas comment vous l'avez suivit, nous avons retrouver le traceur sur la voiture peu de temps après votre entrée dans la tour."

« — Le talent et une bonne dose d'improvisation.» _Continua Eric qui réponds à la question sans mentir, il n'expliquait absolument rien et restait extrêmement vague, mais il disait cependant la vérité._

_Calvert, toutefois, venait de lui offrir la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait depuis l'écoute de l'appel téléphonique._

_"_ -Vous comprendrez que je ne vous crois pas. Mes caméras sont de la dernière qualité et ont un micro intégré. Esther n'est pas brillante mais elle est aveugle, elle ne se ferait pas avoir par un simple... Talent ajouté à de l'improvisation. Surtout que la voix que nous entendions était tout à fait celle de mon associé." _poursuivit Calvert en revenant avec deux tasses de thé, au moins, il n'avait pas mentit là-dessus._

« — Je n'ai parlé que de talent, pas de facilité ou de simplicité. Et puis de nos jours, avec les progrès de la technologie l'on peut accomplir des miracles.» _Corrigea tranquillement le blond sans se défaire de son expression ennuyée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait précisément l'homme en face de lui._

"-Oh, croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis tout à fait capable de reconnaître de la technologie quand j'en vois devant moi. Mais nous savons tous les deux très bien que ce n'est rien de technique. Je pencherai plus pour de la génétique." _fit doucement Calvert, tandis que la cuillère de son thé tournait lentement sans qu'il la touche, "_ Ma question est donc, qui a les moyens d'employer quelqu'un avec vos talent tout en étant capable de vous sacrifier comme un simple pion dans l'échiquier?"

" - Toute personne prête à prendre en charge les frais liés à ma consommation de thé et comme tout bon citoyen britannique qui se respecte, je tiens à pouvoir être en pause à l'heure du tea time. Donc je pourrais accepter de travailler pour toute personne capable de remplir ses critères." _Expliqua Eric qui prenait beaucoup de soin à ne dire que des demies vérités sans jamais vraiment mentir complètement._

_Il savait aussi que répondre à côté des questions posées par Calvert risque fort de le frustrer voir de l'énerver mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était un risque à prendre._

"-Et a combien s'élève votre loyauté?" _demanda Calvert, arquant un sourcil, discernant avec un sourire vaguement amusé l'ironie de son vis à vis, "_ Je suppose qu'elle est toujours meilleure que celle de votre collègue."

" - J'ai des goûts plutôt difficiles en matière de thé, je ne bois exclusivement que du Da Hong Pao, authentique bien entendu et ce au minimum une fois à chaque repas de la journée, en comptant les collations." _Prit le temps d'expliquer Eric alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce._

_Calvert afficha une légère moue:_

_"_ -Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou fatigué par votre attitude. Au moins vous vous y connaissez un minimum. Et il faut avouer que se faire payer avec ce thé a l'avantage d'être difficilement imitable à défaut d'être traçable."

« — C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici, je n'y suis pour rien si mes réponses ne correspondent pas à vos espérances.» _Répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules, il espérait sincèrement que son "stratagème" ait d'une quelconque utilité pour la mission._

_Malheureusement, sans moyen de contacter l'extérieur pour le moment cela risquait d'être compliqué à savoir._

"-Je n'ai pourtant que deux questions. Un nom d'employeur et une explication de votre talent." _répondit Calvert tandis que la cuillère s'extirpe lentement de sa tasse sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, "_ Je préfère en parler maintenant plutôt que de devoir attendre mon associé. Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires."

« — Je vous ai fourni mon nom et une explication pour mon talent. Je ne suis pas responsable si les réponses ne sont pas ce que vous attendiez.» _Continua l'agent du MI6, campant fermement sur ses positions, il était bien entendu hors de question pour lui de dire la vérité à son interlocuteur, ce serait trahir l'agence._

"-J'ai demandé un nom d'employeur. Pas un nom d'employé." _répliqua froidement Calvert, toutefois, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement dans le dos d'Eric, coupant court à tout interrogatoire._

"-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?!" _s'exclama le nouvel arrivant sur une voix plus sifflante que caverneuse._

"-Parce que je savais comment tu réagirais." _répondit Calvert en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Stanislas Kirov n'était pas un homme patient, ni un homme capable du moindre compas émotionnel d'ailleurs. Il gardait toutefois un côté angélique avec ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleu azur et son visage pâle légèrement enfantin._

« — Et il se trouve que je vous ai donné les deux.» _Poursuivit calmement Eric, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de sa cible._

_Il trouvait d'ailleurs assez ironique qu'il soit le plus proche, plus que son "équipier" ayant pu sortir._

_"-_ Et c'est qui ce gosse ?! _" reprit Kirov, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompu._

_Visiblement, Eric passait vraiment pour un gamin pour les gens originaires de Russie._

"-Ce gosse, comme tu dis, a réussit à se faire passer pour toi devant Esther." _répondit Calvert, ignorant à son tour Eric._

_Le concerné se contenta juste de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'appellation. Cependant, les choses s'étaient désormais compliquées avec l'arrivée de Kirov, si jamais il voyait Thaddeï sur les vidéos de surveillance, il risquait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait._

"-Je n'en croirais pas un mot venant de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je peux voir les vidéos de surveillance?" _demanda Kirov, retournant sur un ton plus calme, à défaut d'être parfaitement neutre._

_Calvert haussa les épaules et se leva, faisant signe au russe de prendre sa place:_

"-Fais toi plaisir mais je doute que tu en apprennes plus que moi."

_Eric observait tranquillement les interactions entre Calvert et Kirov notant mentalement tout élément lui semblant intéressant. Comme pour le moment il ne risquait rien, il décida de continuer à jouer le jeu après avoir réactivé la fonction location de sa montre, dont il avait oublié l'existence jusqu'à maintenant._

_Kirov s'installa derrière l'ordinateur et remonta le temps de la vidéo jusqu'à arriver à la scène dans la salle de conférence. Le son réglé au minimum, le blond fronça les sourcils._

"-Tu vois? Quand je te disais qu'Esther serait une faiblesse." _lui fit remarquer Calvert._

_Un sifflement furieux retentit en réponse. Ronan arqua un sourcil._

"-Ce n'est pas Esther le problème." _fit Stanislas avant de tourner l'écran vers Calvert et donc Eric,_ "C'est lui."

_Sur l'écran se trouvait Thaddeï._

_Eric soupira intérieurement alors qu'il regrettait sincèrement de s'être levé ce matin. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu de perdre le contrôle de son "pouvoir" puis de devoir coopérer avec sa cible. De plus, il s'ennuyait fortement et ne pu s'empêcher de bâiller._

_Calvert examina un instant la photo avant de retourner son attention sur les deux autres hommes, légèrement intrigué:_

"-Et bien quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier?"

_"-_ C'est un espion russe. Olekseï Thaddeï, on était dans le même régiment pendant un temps, c'est lui qu'ils ont envoyés après moi, j'ai faillit réussir à m'en débarrasser à Mourmansk, je ne pensait pas qu'il aurait survécu pour être honnête." _expliqua Kirov avant de tourner ses yeux clairs vers Eric, "_ Donc, si lui est là, il y a de fortes chances pour que celui-ci soit lui aussi un espion russe. Je doutes que les anglais s'engagent dans quoique ce soit avec la Russie, pas après la Crimée, et puis sérieusement, ça tient du cliché là."

_« — Est-ce que vous êtes aveugles et sourds ?»_ _Répliqua Eric franchement vexé par l'assomption du russe._

_I_ _l commençait d'ailleurs à se dire que ceux-ci devaient avoir un problème avec leur capacités à se monter intelligents._

"-Admettez que vous surjouez légèrement le britannique." _lança Kirov,_ "Ou alors vous êtes vraiment britannique mais dans ce cas, je me demande sérieusement ce que vous foutez avec Thaddeï." _ajouta t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les bras croisés._

« — Don't talk about this arrogant bastard, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui.» _Dit alors Eric faussement vexé et énervé envers le consultant Olekseï.._

"-Arrogant bastard? _" répéta Stanislas, "_ Je ne sais pas si j'aurais utilisé arrogant, mais je n'ai pas vu ce type depuis deux ans."

"-Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire?" _coupa Calvert qui ne tenait pas à prendre du retard._

« — C'est bien gentil tout ça mais, je m'ennuie. Vous suivre était supposé être divertissant.» s _e plaignit Eric alors qu'il baillait de nouveau, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de pouvoir enfin en finir avec cette mission._

_Kirov jeta un regard sombre associé à un rictus froid au britannique:_

"-Je m'occupe de lui, on s'est occupé du bug de la simulation, tout devrait fonctionner désormais maintenant, rien ne perturbera ton discours de ce soir."

_Eric ne dit rien et préfère détendre ses muscles le plus possible pour ce qu'il sait venir. Kirov à visiblement perdu patience et compte passer à des moyens un peu moins orthodoxes pour le faire parler._

_Calvert fit signe à Kirov de quitter son bureau et appela la sécurité pour leur dire de préparer la salle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Eric se retrouve attaché sur une chaise dans une salle bétonnée, sans fenêtres, éclairée seulement par un lustre à la lumière blafarde._

_Kirov tira une chaise en face d'Eric et amena un chariot métallique vers l'espion. Il examina silencieusement ce dernier avant de passer une main sur sa joue:_

"-On va éviter le haut, ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage." _déclara t-il un sourire aux lèvres._

« — Trop d'honneur.» _Répliqua Eric alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir été capable de retenir la remarque._

_Stanislas laissa échapper un rire trop grave pour son apparence juvénile:_

_"-_ Avec un humour pareil, je me demande sincèrement comment vous avez fini avec un partenaire comme Thaddei. On ne peut pas dire que son sens de l'humour soit très... Développé." _poursuivit-il sur un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui triait actuellement des instruments à l'aspect métallique peu engageant._

_Lorsqu'il eut finit de les ranger, le blond se leva et rejoignit l'opposé de la pièce où il dévissa un écrou avant d'enclencher un robinet. Une goutte d'eau glacée tomba dans le col de l'espion britannique avant de dévaler sur sa peau._

_"-J_ e ne sais pas pour quelle agence vous travailler." _avoua Kirov en revenant vers Eric, affichant un visage de marbre, égal à celui qu'arborait habituellement Olekseï,_ "Vous n'êtes pas mercenaire, Thaddeï ne les supporte pas. Probablement une agence gouvernementale. En sachant qu'Interpole s'est lancé après moi, il y a une faible probabilité que vous soyez des services secrets britanniques. Toutefois, le gouvernement russe ne s'allierait jamais à eux. Ma supposition est donc que soit vous n'êtes pas du MI6, soit Thaddeï a déserté. Alors dites moi, laquelle de ces réponses est la bonne?" _demanda Stanislas tandis qu'une nouvelle goutte d'eau gelée rejoignait le sillon tracée par la précédente._

« — Malheureusement, je suis sûr qu'aucune n'est exacte.» _continua de nier Eric, même s'il savait parfaitement que le russe n'en croit pas un mot._

_Le russe en question sourit doucement et se redressa pour pouvoir tourner complètement le robinet au dessus de l'espion britannique. La tuyauterie émie un grincement inquiétant, puis, un torrent d'eau glacée se déversa là dont les gouttes étaient tombées plus tôt. L'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidit immédiatement. Après tout, la température l'eau qui continuait de tomber en trombes n'excédait pas les trois degrés (au mieux). Toutefois, cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Kirov qui, tout en laissant l'eau couler, se leva pour aller chercher le second chariot._

"-Lies are such ugly words in such a pretty mouth..." _siffla t-il lentement en revenant près d'Eric._

_V ne tenait pas à aller dans le labo. Principalement parce que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Q et que l'humeur de cet idiot devenait de plus en plus exécrable au fur et à mesure. Il avait dû passer des semaines de fêtes bien pourries pour devenir comme ça. Enfin bref, elle haussa les épaules, poursuivant sa route vers l'infirmerie. Etant donné que tous les agents qu'elle connaissaient bien étaient en mission un peu partout, la scientifique avait besoin de distraction. Et elle s'entendait assez bien avec les médecins pour avoir accès à leurs archives. Elle passa donc la porte de bois s'en réelle attention pour son environnement._

_Dans "sa" chambre de l'aile médicale, Faith soupira longuement, elle n'avait toujours aucune distraction et son humeur était loin de s'améliorer. Elle serait prête à accepter presque n'importe quoi, du moment que cela puisse lui changer un peu les idées et la sortir de cet état d'ennui profond. Rendre chèvre les médecins ayant perdu de son attrait après qu'ils aient décidés de l'éviter autant que possible._

_Un dossier dans les mains, V allait pour ressortir lorsqu'elle passa devant Faith, manquant de ne pas la remarquer. Elle l'observa un moment avant de parler:_

"-Vous êtes nouvelle vous.

_—_ Et pourtant je suis là depuis bien assez longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de compter, plusieurs fois, le nombre de plaques qui composent le plafond et rendu dingue le personnel médical _.»_ _Répliqua la rouquine avec un haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire en coin, elle était plutôt fière de ses "exploits"._

_Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de V, comprenant de qui il s'agissait:_

"-Oh, vous êtes la fille que les enfants ont récupéré pendant leur mission!" _comprit-elle finalement,_ "Vous excuserez le "fille" mais je retiens très mal les prénoms lorsque je ne m'y forces pas." _précisa la galloise en appuyant le dossier contre sa hanche, "_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites coincée à l'infirmerie?

_—_ Au moins c'est clair, précis et je suis sûre que c'est réel, pas comme une identité tirée d'un dossier. Et je suis coincée dans cette pièce ennuyeuse et sans intérêt parce-que je suis en plein sevrage après avoir été sous calmants et antidépresseurs, sans y avoir consenti, pendant une période prolongée. _»_ _Répliqua Faith qui n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'appellation utilisée par V._

_La scientifique siffla entre ses dents, haussant légèrement les sourcils:_

"-Giiiirl, tu m'étonnes qu'ils te gardent là. Ils veulent te faire passer les tests quand?" _demanda t-elle attrapant au passage le dossier médical sur le bureau du médecin de garde, absent pour le moment._

" - Probablement dans la soirée, si j'accepte enfin de les passer, étant donné que j'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour décider de si j'accepte de coopérer un minimum ou non." _Expliqua Faith qui se trouve à apprécier le franc parler de la femme en face d'elle, de toute manière dans son état n'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue._

"-Je comprends que ce ne soit pas tentant, je connais pas mal d'agents qui déteste tout bonnement l'infirmerie. Les gamins sont capables de détruire un gouvernement mais ne supporte pas de garder le cul sur un lit d'hôpital plus de cinq minutes." _railla V, omettant le fait qu'elle avait fait partie de ses agents pendant très longtemps,_ "Fin bref, je fais partie de l'équipe scientifique by the way, on m'appelle V." _se présenta t-elle._

" - Et je suis Faith, enfin il parait. Je suppose que je vais accepter au moins ces examens-ci, histoire de pouvoir avoir une idée précise de mon état de santé avant de faire quoique ce soit." _Poursuit la rousse, pensive, pas encore sure de quelle décision elle prendra le soir-même._

_V haussa les épaules:_

"-Vous n'avez qu'à changer de nom si Faith ne vous plaît pas. La paperasse est assez facile à faire d'ici." _nota V,_ "Quand aux exams, je fais partie de l'équipe qui s'occupe des résultats, je suis leur experte en drogues diverses et variées, si jamais je peux aider.

_—_ Ce n'est pas qu'il me plaît pas, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment le mien.» _Expliqua Faith qui appréciait le fait de pouvoir parler ouvertement_

"-Alors trouvez en un qui corresponds à la nouvelle vous ?" _proposa V en faisant la moue._

« — J'y pensais, mais déjà j'ai besoin d'avoir la tête claire, parce-que même sans ces bloody meds je n'arrive pas à réfléchir convenablement et ça m'énerve.» _Répondit Faith qui était de plus en plus frustrée par le manque de coopération de son corps._

"-La caféine marchait bien pour moi quand je me droguais encore." _nota calmement V en réfléchissant._ "Sinon, j'ai encore des nettoyants exprès dans mon labo. C'pas un truc hyper agréable, mais ça fait le taf'.

— Il me semble que la caféine ne me réussi généralement pas, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me rappelle d'un truc pareil.» _Ajouta Faith, considérant sérieusement la proposition faite par V._

_Elle se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable dans cet état, son cerveau était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionner sans les médicaments._

« — Il me semble que la caféine ne me réussi généralement pas, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me rappelle d'un truc pareil.» _Ajouta Faith, considérant sérieusement la proposition faite par V._

_Elle se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable dans cet état, son cerveau était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionner sans les médicaments._

"-Meh. On dirait que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde par ici." _nota V, "_ Fin bref, vous voulez venir au labo? Mon collègue est d'une humeur massacrante et ça me ferait de la distraction. »

« — Je n'y suis très probablement pas autorisée mais, oui pourquoi pas.» _Répondit Faith dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle décidait de désobéir aux institutions claires données par le personnel médical et M._

_Le sourire de Faith se répercuta sans problème sur les lèvres de V qui était ravie d'avoir trouvé une discussion._

"-Yay! Enfin quelqu'un qui désobéit aux ordres without being an arrogant bastard!" _s'enthousiasma la brune, retrouvant son attitude d'étudiante, au contraire de celle qu'elle avait montré auparavant._

« — Difficile d'être arrogant lorsque l'on a pas la moindre idée de qui l'on est, mais de toute manière, je m'ennuie ici et je vais finir par devenir dingue si je dois encore compter les dalles du plafond.» _Répondit Faith avec enthousiasme, ravie de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant_

"-Oh, Eddy est amnésique and he's a sarcastic bastard alright." _répliqua V en se dirigeant vers le labo._

« — I've never said anything about beeing sarcastic, only arrogant. But, yes I do agree on that point.» _Répliqua Faith avec un sincèrement amusement alors qu'elle suivait V en direction, elle supposait, du laboratoire._

_V laissa échapper un léger rire tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Arrivée devant la porte blanche, l'asiatique l'ouvrit en grand et lança, sans prendre la peine de vérifier ce que faisait son collègue, :_

"-Q! Lâche ton ordi cinq secondes, on a de la visite!"

_Le collègue en question, qui tournait jusque là le dos à porte, releva le nez de son ordinateur, listant probablement toutes les façons dont il pourrait se débarrasser de V avant de se tourner._

"Trop de paperasse, ça ne vaut pas le coup." _nota t-il toutefois avant de remarquer Faith._ "Qui est-ce?" _demanda t-il, n'ayant jamais eu le dossier de Faith entre les mains même si il lui avait parlé._

« — Depends on who you ask, selon ce qui m'a été dit par les agents, je suis Faith Hale. Mais jusqu'à il y a deux ou trois jours, j'étais Indigo Jones d'après le dossier fourni par la famille Grayson.» _Dit la rousse s'amusant à volontairement compliquer sa réponse, rien que pour voir la réaction de son interlocuteur._

"-On lui cherche encore un nouveau prénom!" _ajouta V, plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose._

_Q arqua un sourcil, comprenant qui était la jeune femme._

"-Oh, miss Hale. Je suis Q. _"_

« — Eh bien je suis ravie de vous rencontrer en personne, mes excuses pour ne pas avoir fait le lien avant, mais malheureusement mon cerveau est actuellement aussi utile qu'un amas de mélasse.» _Rajouta celle-ci d'un ton plutôt enjoué, visiblement absolument pas dérangée d'être debout et hors de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle est supposée être au lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Q écarta les excuses de la jeune femme d'un bref signe de main:_

"-Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, je serais mal placé de vous en vouloir. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie?"

"-Leave the kid alone Q! Au pire, j'ai un doctorat en médecine." _coupa V en revenant avec des tasses et un flacon sombre._

"-Depuis quand?! _" s'exclama Q._

"-Ugh, flemme de calculer, vérifie sur mon cv. Du thé?"

« — Je devrais, mais c'est mortellement ennuyeux. _répondit Faith, un sourire innocent aux lèvre_ s, « With pleasure.» _Dit-elle en acceptant volontiers la proposition de V._

"-Bien, vous allez vous entendre avec Eric." _fit Q en secouant la tête avant d'accepter la tasse tendue par V, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de thé et non de café._

_Tout en donnant sa tasse à Faith, V montra le flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main:_

"-Ceci contient un virus que j'ai modifié. Il se nourrit de la plupart des substances addictives trouvables dans ce bas monde, mise à part celles que j'ai crées après bien sûr. Ce n'est pas hyper agréable mais ça vous évitera la cure de désintox."

_« —_ Il n'a pas été très causant durant la période que j'ai passée en sa compagnie, je ne pourrai donc qu'attendre de voir par moi-même. _» commenta Faith._

_Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier la présence des deux scientifiques et du peu d'intérêt qu'ils portaient à sa situation. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle acquiesça à l'explication de V sans vraiment douter de ses paroles._

"-Eric ? Peu causant? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne." _ironisa Q en retournant derrière son ordinateur avec sa tasse._

"-Q! No sarcasm at home! Faut vraiment que j'achète des une swear box version ironie pour toi." _répliqua V en levant les yeux au ciel._

"-Tu es priée de ne rien en faire, sinon, j'en achète une pour le nombre de personne que tu manques de tuer avec tes expériences." _fit le brun sans se retourner._

_Un majeur plus tard, V donnait le flacon à Faith:_

"-Deux gouttes seulement, sinon ça sera vraiment pas beau à voir."

« — Really ? Comment est-il normalement ?» _Demanda Faith, vraiment curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les agents l'ayant sortie du manoir des Grayson, espérant pouvoir trouver de quoi les en remercier._

"-C'est... C'était du sarcasme." _répondit Q, "_ Eric n'est vraiment pas du genre bavard en fait."

"-A part pour le sarcasme, ce qui semble être un élément requis pour taffer dans le coin." _précisa V en portant son café à ses lèvres._

"-Oui, enfin, bref. C'est un très bon agent mais il a un peu de mal à s'intégrer en société disons." _reprit Q en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez, un discret sourire sur son visage en partie caché derrière ses cheveux sombres._

"-Après, est-ce que qui que ce soit ici à part moi et Sunny sommes adaptés socialement?" _railla V, "_ Non, Mrs Singh ne compte pas!" _ajouta t-elle en voyant Q ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer._

« — Il est vraiment qu'il n'avait pas l'air spécialement à son aise entouré de personnes, même s'il à fait de son mieux pour me supporter.» _ajouta Faith, pensive, alors qu'elle boit quelques gorgées de thé, dans lequel elle avait ajouté deux gouttes du produit fourni par V._

_V regarda Faith sans rien dire, visiblement choquée, avant de parler:_

"-Chérie, un conseil, va aux toilettes et verrouille la porte. Et surtout, ne panique pas si tu te mets à saigner du nez, c'est normal, dans une heure t'es tranquille."

_Q redressa vivement la tête:_

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné?! Elle sort d'addiction!" _s'exclama ce dernier._

"-Un truc contre les addictions?" _proposa V._

_Commençant à sentir une douleur poindre dans son crâne, Faith ne discuta pas et alla s'enfermer dans les wc les plus proches, sans chercher à comprendre exactement le pourquoi cette réaction._

_"_ _-Un truc contre les addictions? Tu veux dire le truc que tu as seulement testé sur toi et des agents en overdose?" demanda calmement Q en arquant un sourcil._

" _-_ Ouaip _." confirma posément V avant de boire son café._

_Q soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez:_

"-M va vraiment te tuer, tu le sais ça?"

_V haussa les épaules:_

" _-_ Tu essayes quasiment tous les jours depuis trois ans ou presque et tu n'as toujours pas réussi je te signale.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je continue d'essayer? _" répliqua froidement Q, blasé._


	14. Hypothermie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désormais entre les mains de Kirov, Eric n'a plus vraiment d'autres choix que de chercher une sortie.

_Eric ne répondit rien, de toute manière avec le bruit de l'eau il n'aurait pas été entendu. Il se contentait d'une expression moqueuse à l'intention de son tortionnaire._

"-Pour un british, vous supportez bien l'eau froide." _nota doucement Kirov, en faisant passer un objet métallique d'une main à l'autre._

_Il se rassit sur sa chaise, qui était restée sèche, et observa un instant Eric, dont les vêtements et les cheveux étaient désormais détrempés. Le russe sourit puis_ _allégea_ _la quantité d'eau déversée sans pour autant la couper._

"-Je ne vais pas mentir, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de la réponse. Il n'y a pas de scénario où je perds et où vous m'arrêterez, pas maintenant. Mais je dois avouer que vous avez attiré mon attention. J'espère que vous aimez l'alcool fort." _ajouta Stanislas avant d'effectuer trois incisions profondes sur les avant bras d'Eric._

_Ce dernier n'était pas encore resté assez longtemps sous l'eau glacée pour que celle-ci anesthésie déjà ses terminaisons nerveuses. L'eau passa sur le sang,_ _imbibant_ _la chemise de l'espion de rouge avant de suivre le mouvement de l'eau pour rejoindre la grille d'égouttement._

« — Il existe toujours au moins un scénario perdant, même avec le meilleur plan du monde.» _Répondit calmement l'agent du MI6 qui, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, était légèrement déconcentré par l'eau glacée et la douleur._

_La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de perdre le contrôle sur son habilité. Personnifier le désir de son tortionnaire ne semblait pas vraiment une bonne idée pour le moment._

"-Peut être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous gagnez pour autant, ce qui est pour moi largement assez." _répondit Stanislas en reposant la lame sur le chariot de avant de saisir une bouteille d'alcool à brûler._

_Même avec tous les moyens du monde, il gardait des techniques très artisanales, ce qui ne les rendaient cependant pas moins efficaces. Le russe fit sauter le bouchon métallique dans un claquement avant de verser le liquide sur les profondes lacérations qu'il avait causé._

"-On ne voudrait pas que ça s'infecte. Maintenant, je sais qu'Esther n'est pas des plus brillantes, mais elle ne serait pas fait avoir par un simple imitateur, ma question est donc, comment avez-vous fait ?

— Oh, pas la peine de t'en faire à ce sujet, tu serais incapable de le faire, mais si je te disais comment j'ai dupé ta petite amie." _Poursuivit Eric alors qu'il laissait échapper un sifflement de douleur alors que l'alcool brûle en coulant dans les plaies._

_Stanislas laissa échapper un rire grinçant tandis que ses lèvres_ _s'étiraient_ _en un rictus :_

"-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de le refaire. Mais j'ai un léger défaut, c'est celui d'être légèrement... Possessif." _poursuivit-il alors que l'eau glacée continuait de couler, lavant l'alcool mais irritant la chaire à vif._ "Je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires." _siffla t-il avant de violemment frapper le visage de l'espion, ouvrant une plaie sur sa pommette droite,_ "Voyons, voyons... Vous avez une préférence entre l'eau et le feu?" _demanda ensuite Kirov en se redressant pour rejoindre le premier chariot._

_« —_ Bien, dans ce cas là, tu aimerais peut-être savoir qu'elle te désire toi, et seulement toi.» _continua Eric après un moment de silence pendant lequel il était trop sonné pour pouvoir réfléchir à une réponse._

_Il sentait d'ailleurs que son contrôle sur son habilité s'effritait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps -au mieux une minute ou deux- avant ne reflète le désir de son tortionnaire._

"-Honnêtement? J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle me désire ou non." _répondit Kirov avant de revenir avec deux objets dans la main._

_L'un était une large serviette claire et l'autre ce qui ressemblait à un petit fer à souder ou un chalumeau. Toujours des techniques très rudimentaires en soit, mais Stan n'avait jamais été connu pour faire dans la délicatesse, même lorsqu'il était dans l'armée._

"-Alors, vous ne m'avez pas répondu dear, eau ou feu?" _poursuivit le blond en_ _s'accroupissant_ _à la hauteur de l'espion, un sourire toujours plus détraqué aux lèvres._

_« —_ L'eau, mais tout dépends de comment ça marche, si j'en choisi un et que j'ai l'autre, ou si c'est honnête _.»_ _fit Eric avec un sarcasme encore plus présent maintenant que la douleur de son crâne le_ _déconcentrait_ _de sa maîtrise de soi, habilité y compris._

"-Well. Je suis un homme de parole, la plupart du temps." _répondit Stanislas, "_ Je vais probablement utiliser les deux de toutes manières, mais on commencera par l'eau quand même." _poursuivit-il._

_Toutefois, alors qu'il allait placer la serviette sur le visage d'Eric, ce dernier changea. Les cheveux blonds s'assombrir, ses yeux aussi, et bientôt c'est un autre homme que Kirov à en face de lui. Il laissa échapper un rire étranglé:_

"-Oh... je vois. Une aptitude intéressante, c'est à se demander pourquoi Calvert me laisse jouer avec toi... Dommage que ça ne change pas ce que j'ai envie de faire." _ajouta t-il avant de se relever pour augmenter à nouveau le niveau d'eau._

« — Probablement parce que je l'ai exaspéré à mort. Quoi? Oh, bloody hell not again...» _Commença à répliquer Eric avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait -encore- perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir et_ _reflètait_ _cette fois le désir de Kirov._

"-Si tu penses que ça importerait pour lui, tu le connait pas du tout." _répliqua Stan avant d'ignorer le reste de la phrase qui, de toutes manières, se perdit dans le retour d'eau, "_ Je n'aime pas piquer des idées aux Américains mais je dois avouer que j'aime assez le water boarding." _poursuivit-il en revenant vers Eric._

_Il reprit la serviette et se mit à la hauteur d'Eric, ou devait-il dire Thaddeï désormais?._

_"-_ Maybe I should take the eye completely off this time." _murmura t-il distraitement en passant une main sur la joue droite de l'espion avant de sourire d'un air macabre, "_ We'll see that later." _conclut-il en mettant la serviette sur le visage du brun, la laissant_ _s'imbiber_ _lentement d'eau._

_« — Oh for fuck's sake, go die.»_ _Gronda Eric alors que le tempérament de son "partenaire" progressait, commençant à prendre le dessus sur la sienne._

_Stan pouffa:_

"-Oh, ça concerne la psychologie aussi alors? Well done."

_Tandis que le tissus_ _s'imbibait_ _d'eau, respirer se faisait plus difficile pour l'espion britannique. Avec l'eau et l'humidité ambiante, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que le corps pense être entrain de se noyer. Le coeur battrait plus vite, la respiration deviendrait erratique, tout mènerait à une noyade sèche. Toutefois, Kirov n'avait pas l'intention de tuer sa victime, aussi attendit-il près de deux minutes avant d'aller éteindre l'eau._

_"_ -On continue?

—Je ne m'arrêterait pas avant de tuer, c'est tout ce que tu mérites enfoiré!" _Continua à gronder Eric alors qu'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, à cet instant il savait qu'il lui fallait accéder à la montre, toujours à son poignet, ses mains étant coincées entre le sol et le dossier de la chaise._

"-Well, je savais que Thaddeï m'en voulait, mais je ne pensait pas qu'il m'en voulait à ce point. " _railla Stan qui semble surtout amusé par la situation,_ "Bien, on a essayé l'eau, et si on passait au feu maintenant?" _poursuivit-il sur un ton chantant._

_Il fit passer le chalumeau d'une main à l'autre plusieurs fois avant de l'allumer lorsqu'il arriva près de l'espion. Dans un sifflement, le gaz s'enflamma, laissant apparaître une flamme bleu. Le russe jeta un oeil au visage qui lui faisait face puis assez mains._

"-Les mains et le visage font parties des trois zones les plus sensibles du corps humain. Mais, j'ai dit que je ne toucherais pas au visage et je garde les mains pour plus tard. Je me demande combien de temps la flamme va mettre pour percer la semelle de vos chaussures." _lança Kirov en approchant la flamme de la chaussure, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient en contact._

_Le court moment de répit permit à l'espion de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur ses paroles, il pu enfin se taire et garder son souffle pour plus important. Il allait falloir qu'il réussisse à convaincre son tortionnaire de relever la chaise afin de pouvoir activer la fonction appel de la montre et demander à être sorti d'ici._

_La semelle et le tissus furent brûlés en quelques secondes, laissant la peau à nue. Celle-ci chauffa lentement avant de commencer à brûler. L'épiderme rougit, puis noircit, mais les terminaisons nerveuses, toujours là, étaient à l'agonie. Le russe passa la flamme sur toute la surface plantaire, ne restant jamais assez pour faire brûler les terminaisons. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Il passa sur les côtés, et là, il laissa la flamme brûler correctement la peau, la rendant noir, la détachant peu à peu avant de la trouer et d'en faire se_ _racornir_ _lentement les bords, toujours plus loin._

_Dans la tête d'Eric tournait une seule et unique pensée, encore et encore, " Je dois me sortir d'ici.». Et il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver, il était résistant mais tout le monde fini par céder et Kirov semblait bien décidé à faire durer._

_Alors qu'il passait au deuxième pied, on_ _tambourina_ _à la porte. Kirov lâcha un chapelet d'injures en russe avant de relever la chaise pour qu'Eric soit de nouveau à la verticale. Ce dernier n'était pas dans un bon état avec ses vêtements détrempés d'eau et de sang, mais ce n'était pas comme si l'ex-militaire en avait quoique ce soit à faire. Au sol, là où les pieds endommagés de l'espion reposait désormais, se trouvait un mélange d'eau glacée et d'alcool._

"-Profites de ta pause kiddo." _grinça Stanislas en lui jetant un dernier regard avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant l'espion seul._

_L'agent Britannique ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur suivi par un chapelet d'injures toutes plus originales et grossières les unes que les autres. Il fini néanmoins par réussir à reprendre son souffle et retrouver un semblant de calme, suffisamment pour pouvoir pour tirer un peu sur les liens retenant ses poignets et atteindre la montre y étant toujours attachée. Dès que celle-ci fut à portée de main, il s'empressa d'appliquer trois courtes pression sur le bouton principal, déclenchant ainsi la fonction appel du gadget._

_V se balançait distraitement sur sa chaise, casque sur les oreilles, tout en dessinant un oeil robotique sur un carnet lorsque Q arriva, portant une longue boite noire qui devait être l'étui d'une arme._

"-C'est quoi le truc qui bipe?" _s'enquit le brun en fronçant les sourcils._

_Sa collègue l'ignora complètement, toujours plongée dans son dessin. Q leva les yeux au ciel, posa la boite et_ _faucha_ _le morceau de la chaise toujours en contact avec le sol d'un coup de pieds, envoya la chaise (et V) au sol._

_"_ -Oï! Qu'est-ce qui te prends le brit'?!" _s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant, retirant au passage son casque._

"-Il y a quelque chose qui bipe dans cette pièce, qui pourrait être une de tes bombes pour ce que j'en sais, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte!" _répliqua Q sans prendre la peine de l'aider._

_V fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse, avant de pâlir et de se précipiter sur son ordinateur:_

"-Merde, c'est la montre d'Eric!"

_Inquiet, Q se rapprocha au moment où la brune décrochait l'appel d'urgence de la montre:_

"-0013, on vous écoutes."

_« —_ J'ai besoin d'une extraction, pour la faire courte, je suis torturé et je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Olekseï." Expliqua _rapidement Eric dont les paroles étaient entrecoupées par des sifflement de douleur, l_ _e sol couvert d'eau glacée et d'alcool_ _n'arrangeant_ _absolument pas ses brûlures._

"-So he was a dick after all." _grinça V qui déteste immédiatement le consultant pour avoir laissé Eric derrière._

"-Je vais prévenir M." _fit Q, "_ We're getting you out of here." _ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant V seule._

_Celle-ci fit rouler son siège de l'autre côté du bureau pour être en face de ses autres écrans:_

"-Ok love, je sais pas où tu es ou dans quel état tu es mais ta balise GPS est HS, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres et que tu me donnes le plus d'informations possibles. J'ai besoin de tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir, dans quel bâtiment tu es, quel étage, le type de sécurité et le nombre de gardes éventuel." _poursuivit-elle sur un ton affreusement calme._

_Elle_ _mentirait_ _si elle disait qu'une extraction était une chose certaine. Pas pour un double O. Après tout, leur durée de vie était rarement longue, quand à la retraite... C'était simple, V n'en connaissait aucun, à part elle. Mais elle-même était un cas particulier._

« — Je m'en sors plutôt bien, mais mes pieds ont été brûlés. Je suis dans le bâtiment de Ronan Calvert, dans les sous sols, dans une pièce avec une seule issue. Il y a des caméras partout, Q va adorer, et j'ai compté un peu moins de cent gardes, peut être quatre-vingt. Deux à l'entrée, deux à ma porte, quatre entre la partie publique et la privée, dix autour du bureau de Calvert et dix autres au dernier étage, le reste doit être éparpillé un peu partout.» _Détailla Eric du mieux qu'il pouvait, il devait néanmoins s'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait tendance à retenir pour éviter de faire trop de bruit._

"-Ouch. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de te détacher ou de crocheter la serrure si tu es menotté ?" demanda V en tapant toutes les informations que lui avait donné Eric afin de les représenter sur sur un plan 3D du bâtiment, "On peut s'occuper de la sécurité électronique sans problème, je m'inquiète plus de celle humaine. Enfin bref, tes pieds sont brûlés, quoi d'autre? Il faut que je sois la plus précise pour la medbay." _poursuivit la brune alors que la porte du labo se_ _rouvrait_ _sur son collègue._

"Okay, M va envoyer quelqu'un, il faut juste qu'on s'assure qu'ils ne seront pas remarqué en allant récupérer Eric." _lança ce dernier en attrapant un siège pour s'installer aux côtés de V._

"-Camera loop?" _suggéra la brune._

"Camera loop. _" confirma Q tandis qu'il_ _s'attelait_ _déjà à la tâche._

_Bientôt, le bureau de la sécurité de Calvert ne reçut plus que des boucles recyclée sur les journées précédentes. Peu de temps après, un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce où se trouvait Eric._

« — Déjà essayé, je n'ai pas réussit. J'ai au moins de l'hypothermie, trois entailles profondes sur chaque avant bras et peut être une commotion." _Lista précisément Eric alors qu'il essayait tout de même de se détacher de nouveau._

_V nota rapidement les informations médicales et envoya la note d'un même mouvement à la medbay. Ils pensaient avoir subit un calvaire avec Faith? Qu'ils attendent d'avoir Eric. La pensée tira un sourire amusé à la scientifique._

"-Okay love, we should get you out of here in no time, but, you'll still have to go see the Doc'." _avertit-elle en jouant distraitement avec un crayon, elle fit pencher sa chaise vers l'arrière pour s'écarter du micro, "H_ ey, tu sais qui a envoyé M?"

_Q secoua négativement la tête:_

"-Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur le site, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle parle, si on avait un agent là-bas, je ne suis pas au courant." _répondit-il._

_V fronça les sourcils:_

"-On est sûr qu'elle va envoyer quelqu'un au moins?

-Je lui fais confiance, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de mentir."

_Un lourd bruit retentit alors dans le haut-parleur. Du côté d'Eric, la porte venait d'être envoyé brutalement à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie par deux agents de sécurité inconscients. Esther entra, retirant ses lunettes, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle._

"-On peut dire que Calvert sait les choisir, j'ai faillit y laisser mon poignet." _se plaignit la blonde en français._

« — Et merde..." _grinça Eric, qui était loin d'apprécier ses séjours dans l'aile médicale,_ "Oh hello again, I suppose. Well don't worry guys, cavalry's here.» _Reprit_ _Eric en voyant Esther entrer dans la pièce avec fracas, il aurait été plutôt surpris en temps normal mais après tout ce qui lui était arrivé il avait un peu autre chose en tête._

_Q poussa un soupire soulagé. Pendant un bref instant, il s'était attendu à devoir entendre Eric se faire tuer, ou pire, torturer._

"-Okay kiddo, I'll try to sneak you out, but try to come back alive first." _répliqua V, un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

_Esther examina rapidement la scène qu'elle venait de découvrir avant de secouer la tête, écœurée. Elle rejoignit la chaise et_ _déverrouilla_ _les menottes qui retenait Eric._

_"_ -Emeline Durand, DGSE, désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue plus tôt mais je suis sous couverture." _expliqua t-elle rapidement, "_ A quel point vous pensez pouvoir marcher? Juste pour savoir si je dois aller chercher votre collègue au dernier étage avant de vous extraire ou non."

« — Don't worry to much Quartermaster, I'll soon be home.» _Répondit Eric, à l'entente du soupir de Q, sans vraiment réfléchir il était un peu trop distrait pour se rendre compte de la signification de ses paroles._

« — Un enfant ferait sans doute mieux que moi, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.» _ajouta-t-il en français à l'intention de_ _l'agente_ _de_ _DGSE_ _._

_Les pommettes hautes dudit Quartermaster prirent plusieurs teintes dans les rouges tandis que V restait pour une fois silencieuse, son crayon entre les dents._

"-Shut up V." _dit simplement Q, prenant les devants avant que sa collègue ne se remette de sa surprise._

"-Je pense qu'il a dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête." _fit seulement la brune, toujours avec la même mine ébahie._

_Emeline sourit:_

"-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi bander vos pieds, cet enfoiré doit bien avoir ça sous la main, il ne les tue jamais le premier soir." _poursuivit-elle avec un ton emplit de dégoût._

_Malgré ses yeux aveugles, elle trouva sans problème l'armoire où Kirov rangeait les fournitures médicales et revint avec des bandages. Elle n'avait pas prit de désinfectant, préférant éviter à l'espion une souffrance qui pourrait définitivement l'envoyer dans les pommes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça._

_"-_ Désolé gamin, mais je vais pas faire dans la dentelle." a _vertit-elle en déroulant le fil de gaze afin d'entourer les plaie avec assez d'épaisseur pour ne pas rendre la marche trop douloureuse._

_Ceci fait, elle aida Eric à se lever:_

"-Vous allez devoir serrer les dents encore un moment, mais on sera dehors en un rien de temps."

« — Well au point où j'en suis c'est le plus simple, enfin après réussir à me lever. Parce-que ça commence à faire un moment que je suis assis là. _»_ _Plaisanta 0013 pour se distraire de la douleur._

_Emeline sourit, vaguement amusée par le comportement de son cadet. Une fois sûre qu'il était assez stable pour tenir debout seul, elle s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte de la pièce avant de vérifier que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir._

"-On va passer par la porte de service, une voiture vous attends là-bas." _expliqua t-elle avant de sortir, tenant la porte pour Eric._

_Celui-ci retomba rapidement dans son calme habituel, après tout c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de se concentrer sur sa tâche._

_C'est donc avec difficulté mais détermination et obstination qu'il avança jusqu'à la sortie indiquée par la française._

_Alors que les deux espions rejoignaient la sortie de secours, les portes coupe feu donnant sur l'escalier de service s'ouvrit brutalement sur Olekseï. Il bloqua immédiatement les portes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul:_

"-Oh, great, you found the kid!" _nota t-il en les rejoignant._

_"_ -Bien sûr que je l'ai trouvé, vous avez le paquet? _" poursuivit Emeline en_ _déverrouillant_ _la sortie._

_Thaddeï montra alors ce qu'il tenait, à savoir un long et lourd cylindre métallique dont le bas avait été taché de sang. Visiblement, il s'en était servi comme arme contre quelqu'un._

_"_ -Je l'ai mais on ferait mieux de sortir avant qu'ils ne trouvent les corps." r _épondit-il alors que l'espionne ouvre la porte pour eux._

_"_ -Je ne pars pas tout de suite, j'ai encore du boulot." _les avertit celle-ci tout en désignant une voiture garée à proximité._

_« —_ The kid had a nice little "date" with your dear friend, who happened to desire you as well.» _Siffla Eric dont la patience envers le consultant était plus que limitée, alors s'entendre encore traiter d'enfant commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs._

Thaddeï _fronça les sourcils:_

"-On parlera de ça plus tard." _répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Emeline, "Vous êtes sûre de ça? Calvert saura que c'est vous."_

_La blonde haussa les épaules avant d'adresser un large sourire à Eric._

"-Grâce à votre ami, Kirov pense être ce que je désire le plus au monde et Calvert pensera la même chose. Je devrais être tranquille un moment, mais si on pouvait éviter de me voir avec vous, ça arrangerait mes affaires." _expliqua rapidement la française, "_ Come on off you go!" _les_ _houspilla_ _t-elle ensuite en montrant la voiture._

Thaddeï acquiesça et alla ouvrir la porte pour Eric. Après tout, il était hors de question qu'il conduise dans cet état.

_« — Glad to know that this bloody malediction was useful to someone.» Grinça_ _Eric alors qu'il s'installait dans la voiture avec précaution, évitant de frotter ses avants bras sur quoique ce soit, et posait lentement ses pieds sur le plancher._

_Même si ces précautions ne_ _l'empêchèrent_ _pas de siffler de douleur, cela prévient le pire._

Dès qu'Eric fut installé, Thaddeï posa délicatement le cylindre à l'arrière avant de passer sur le siège conducteur pour démarrer la voiture et passer dans la circulation pour une fois assez fluide de la capitale anglaise. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, le russe finit par jeter un bref regard au britannique avant de recentrer son attention sur la route:

_"_ -Sorry to be late. _" finit-il par s'excuser, la mâchoire serrée._

« —J'espère que ça valait le coup.» R _épondit sèchement celui-ci, n'ayant pas la patience d'être sympathique envers ce consultant._

_À cet instant, il sentait la fatigue s'installer et l'adrénaline commençait à retomber, ce qui n'était pas idéal pour l'aider à être de bonne humeur._

"-Depends. Vous pensez que récupérer un coeur de sous-marin nucléaire, qui est toujours actif d'ailleurs, vaut le coup?" _fit doucement_ _Thaddeï_ _avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils_ , "Le jeter à la figure de quelqu'un n'était pas forcément ma meilleure idée."

« — Non, pas la meilleure en effet. Et vous pourriez travailler sur vos capacités sociales. Ça n'a pas aidé d'être vous lorsque Kirov était entrain de me torturer.» _Ajouta Eric, un peu plus détendu qu'avant, mais toujours assez amère._

"-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment tirer dans un laboratoire, j'aurais pu manquer et toucher quelque chose et le faire exploser." _répliqua le russe avec un demi-sourire, toutefois, la mention de Kirov s'assombrit immédiatement, "_ Oui, après, j'étais dans l'armée, je n'avais pas besoin d'être doué à ce niveau là. Surtout pas avec Stan. _" expliqua t-il, comprenant rapidement ce que voulait dire Eric._

_« —_ Et les frapper avec un coeur nucléaire était une meilleure idée peut être?" railla Eric avant de reprendre, "Crier qu'on veut le voir crever n'est pas une super solution lorsqu'on veut survivre, mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute pour avoir manqué de contrôle. _» Conclut_ _Eric alors qu'il fermait les yeux un moment, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se reposer un peu avant de devoir à nouveau bouger._

_Cette fois, Thaddeï se mit à rire, à la fois pour le ton de son coéquipier mais aussi pour son commentaire. Sa voix était basse et son rire donnait un aspect étrange à sa cicatrice:_

"-Techniquement, le coeur n'est pas le cylindre, il est à l'intérieur. Donc oui, sur le coup, ça semblait plus safe. Mais vous devriez probablement garder ça pour vous, sinon, je vais devoir de longues explications à votre département scientifique." _poursuivit-il en s'engageant sur la route qui menait au parking souterrain du MI6, "_ Je ne vous blâme pas pour lui avoir dit ça, il le méritait amplement."

« — C'est compliqué, ce n'était plus moi à ce moment là. C'était vous, votre personnalité, votre génétique. Oh, et je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant, mon com' est resté allumé. » _Murmura_ _le concerné alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, trop assommé par la douleur pour faire cet effort._

_"-_ Looks like I still got things to learn about you and this talent of yours. _" nota calmement_ _Thaddeï_ _, préférant baisser d'un ton, "_ Dans ce cas, je subierais, nous sommes arrivés de toutes façons." _ajouta t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking souterrain._

_Alors qu'il se garrait, il remarqua rapidement plusieurs personnes. Et s'il se doutait que la plupart devait faire partie de l'aile médicale, il doutait que la jeune femme asiatique à la mine fermée en fasse partie._

_V se leva de son bureau et secoua l'épaule de Q qui travaillait sur un vieux modèle d'arme à feu:_

_"-_ Hey, notre cutie pie nationale va pas tarder à arriver, je vais aller les rejoindre. Tu peux garder un oeil sur Faith? Le produit devrait avoir finit son job bientôt."

_"-_ Sure, but you better not help Eric get out of the infirmary earlier than he should. He need to rest. _" acquiesça Q en repoussant ses cheveux sombres de son champ de vision._

_"-_ Yeeaaaah, like he'd need me." _répliqua V, un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de sortir du bureau._

_Elle rejoignit rapidement l'équipe médicale qui attendait l'espion sur le parking alors que la voiture se gartaît. Dès qu'elle fut immobilisée, V rejoignit la portière passagère, ignorant totalement le consultant qui sortait pour récupérer le cylindre._

"-Wow, you look even worse than I thought." _nota V en ouvrant la portière tandis que les deux médecins de gardes apportaient un fauteuil roulant pour l'espion, "_ Oh, et ne pense même pas à échapper à la medbay, Q se débrouillerait pour te tuer, et moi aussi si j'aidais." _poursuivit-elle, son ton était plus lent et bas qu'à son habitude, mais ça restait du babillage intensif pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas._

_« —_ Oui, c'est à ça qu'on ressemble lorsqu'on est épuisé, mais merci, tu es aussi charmante que d'habitude." _ironisa Eric, "_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais déjà manquer son anniversaire, pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus _._ _» fit_ _Eric en esquissant une moue désolée, n'appréciant pas l'idée que Q soit énervé contre lui et encore moins celle de lui causer de l'inquiétude._

_Il ajouta, plus bas, à l'intention de V seulement._

« — Je doute fortement d'être autorisé à sortir de la medbay à temps, so... Tu pourrais passer chez-moi chercher son cadeau ?»

"-Je sais love, ne suis-je pas toujours un plaisir à avoir à ses côtés?" _répliqua V sur un ton sarcastique avec un clin d'oeil destiné au blond,_ "Ooh, je savais que c'était toi l'anonyme, les autres s'en fichent d'être vu ou non _." nota, un large sourire aux lèvres,_ "T'en fais pas pour le cadeau, je m'en occuperais. Et pas la peine de me passer tes clés, je connais le code." _poursuivit-elle alors qu'Eric était installé bon gré mal gré sur le fauteuil roulant._

_« — 'course you knew. Tu es toujours derrière les caméras, tu devais le savoir depuis le début.» Répondit_ _Eric alors qu'il ronchonne, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, alors que le personnel médical s'occupe de lui._

"-Eheheheheheh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'apporterais du thé la prochaine fois que je te vois!" _répondit V, saluant de la main son collègue alors qu'il était emmené dans l'aile médicale._

_Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la voiture, elle remarqua_ _Thaddeï_ _, actuellement au téléphone, qui avait toujours le cylindre à ses pieds._

"-Please correct me, mais est-ce que c'est un coeur nucléaire?" _demanda la jeune femme en désignant l'objet._

_"-_ Uh? Oui, je l'ai pris au passage." _expliqua le russe en éloignant le micro de son portable, "_ Je pensais l'apporter à vos labos."

"-Vous êtes chanceux, c'est là que je travailles. Q sera ravi de voir que vous ne l'avez pas endommagé en l'utilisant comme arme." _nota V,_ "May I?"

_Thaddeï_ _acquiesça:_

"-Allez-y."

_Apercevant la chevelure rousse assez reconnaissable de Faith passer derrière la baie vitrée, Q releva le nez une nouvelle fois de l'arme sur laquelle il travaillait (une antiquité volée):_

_"-_ Miss Hale? Vous vous sentez mieux?

— Beaucoup mieux en effet, merci à votre collègue j'ai enfin l'esprit clair. Ce qui est infiniment plus agréable.» _Répondit_ _Faith avec un sourire reconnaissant, visiblement en bien meilleure forme qu'avant._

_Q_ _arqua_ _un sourcil, repoussant ses lunettes le long de son nez._

_"-_ Bien, au moins son produit n'aura pas causé de dommages cette fois." _dit-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, bien que ça ne soit pas du tout destiné à Faith, "_ Que comptez vous faire maintenant? Si la drogue n'est plus dans votre système, je doute que vous ayez encore besoin des examens."

_« — Je retournerais probablement à une vie normale de civile, dès que votre Boss m'aura relâchée.» Dit_ _Faith après avoir pris un court instant pour réfléchir._

_"-Vous relâcher?" Q laissa échapper un léger rire, "_ _Vous_ _devriez être libre dans peu de temps dans ce cas._

_— Il est possible que je l'ai un peu irritée et que j'ai poussé un des docs à demander pour des vacances immédiates."_ _Poursuivit la rousse avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix._

_Même si elle reconnaissait l'apparente honnêteté de la tête du MI6, celle-ci lui_ _rappellait_ _tout de même, au moins vaguement, Madam Grayson. Ce qui suffisait amplement pour qu'elle se méfie._

_Q_ _arqua_ _un sourcil:_

"-Seriez vous pire que James Bond lui même? _" ironisa t-il, tout en sachant très bien qu'Eric et Heddwyn étaient tout aussi chiant à garder à l'infirmerie,_ "Soit vous l'êtes et c'est impressionnant, à défaut de dire désespérant, soit ce n'est pas le cas et les médecins ont juste perdu l'habitude."

_Alors qu'ils discutaient, V ouvrit la porte, portant le lourd cylindre sur son épaule:_

"-Q! I got a nuclear warhead for you!" l' _avertit-elle avant de poser l'objet sur une des tables,_ "Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec, il faut que je passe en ville un moment ! Hi again Red hair!"

« — Ayant eu le "plaisir", il est infernal quand enfermé dans un petit espace sans distraction, de partager un trajet en voiture avec lui, je dirais que vos médecins ne s'y attendaient pas. Oh hello again V, thanks for the help.» _la remercia_ _Faith avec une grimace alors qu'elle se remémorait le trajet pour rejoindre le QG du MI6._

_Q leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant quelque chose à propos d'un "bloody idiot", en passant une main sur son front. Il fit signe à V qu'elle pouvait y aller et alla chercher son équipement._

"-Mais de rien love, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller! Sauf si tu veux sortir d'ici un moment?" _proposa V en tournant son attention vers Faith._

« — Ce serait avec plaisir, je ne suis pas sortie depuis que je me suis réveillée chez les Grayson. La lumière du jour me manque.» _Ne tarda pas à répondre Faith, vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin mettre les pieds dehors, pour la première fois depuis son réveil._

"-Splendid then, off we go ! Au fait Q, il y a un paquet pour toi à l'accueil, oublie pas de le récupérer! " _prévint V, bien que son collègue l'ignora complètement._


	15. India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eric is still in Kirov's claws, Heddwyn is sent in India to help James to not explode the car (again).

Earlier that Day:

_Lorsque Heddwyn était revenu à l'agence, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que son compagnon avait été envoyé en mission. Sunny l'avertissait toujours, une sécurité qu'ils prenaient depuis que l'un des deux avaient faillit mourir et avait au passage perdu la mémoire. Mais Heddwyn était fatigué et avait d'autre chose en tête, comme trouver un cadeau pour Q._

_Ça ne pouvait pas être du ou relié au thé, Mrs Singh s'occupait généralement de cette partie et Eddy préférait autant ne pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Il marchait dans les rues de la capitale britannique, jouant distraitement avec son téléphone, ses yeux passant sur les vitrines sans vraiment les voir. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Principalement parce qu'il s'attendait à être rappelé sur le terrain rapidement._   
_L'espion passait devant de vieux magasins dans l'une des petites rues lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement. Et, en effet, assit devant une vitrine se trouvait un chat à la fourure grise épaisse et aux yeux verts._

"Hello there kitty." _sourit Heddwyn alors qu'il s'approchait pour le caresser._

I _l avait à peine commencer que le chat ronronnait comme une locomotive._

"Aren't ye the cutest cat ever, uh?" _dit-il doucement avant de prendre une photo dudit chat pour l'envoyer sur le groupe._

_Le dit groupe était une merveilleuse idée de V, qui avait largement dépassée son objectif de base depuis sa création. A la base fait pour que la communication soit plus rapide entre eux, c'était maintenant l'anarchie la plus complète._

_@007:_ I like dogs better, but he's cute

_@V_ : Aren't you supposed to be in India?!

_@007:_ A hundred percents am. Bad connection and exploding planes included.

_@V_ : Oh nice!

_@Q_ : For your own safety James, I hope you are not talking about the car.

_Alors qu'Heddwyn allait pour répondre, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un article dans la vitre où se trouvait le chat. Son sourire s'élargit_.

_@007_ : Not the car, don't worry, but I don't think the country's authorities are going to be happy about this...

_@MrsSingh:_ What did you do?

_@007:_ Their prime minister tried to kill me on his jet.

_@V:_ Well. That's a new one.

_@Q:_ *sigh*

_@MrsSingh:_ I'm calling _M..._

**Bon, il sera peut être de retour pour l'anniversaire de Q finalement.** _pensa Eddy alors qu'il tapait sa réponse._

_@0011:_ Why do I feel like somebody's gonna get a phone call soon?

_@V:_ Cause James is an idiot?

_@007:_ Hey, that wasn't my fault this time, how was I supposed to plan that the guy _M_ sent me to was the boss of the local sect ?!

_@MrsSingh_ : For once, I must stand to _@007s_ side, it was completely unforeseen. Prime Minister Khan is a defender of India's rights and was even nominated for the Nobel's peace prize !

_@007:_ *was a defender, I doubt he survived the plane.

_@V:_ Well, Hitler and Stalin both got nominated for the same prize soo...

_@Q:_ If my memory is right, and it usually is, Hitler's nomination was ironic.

_La conversation en était là lorsqu'Heddwyn sentit son téléphone vibrer. L'espion soupira et décrocha:_

"-Let me guess India?" _Supposa t-il avant même que M parle._

_Jetant sa veste et son holster sur une chaise, James laissa échapper un grincement de douleur:_

"Fuck me..." 

_La chambre de l'hôtel était chaude, humide et rien ne se passait comme prévu. C'était son deuxième jour en Inde et la mission était déjà un bordel monstre. Une secte. Une putain de secte._ _Pour un politicien, Khan avait été compliqué à tuer. D'abord une arme à feu, une antiquité comparée à ce que faisait la branche scientifique du MI6, puis une lame, qui avait bien faillit empêcher James de sauter à temps de l'aéronef. La dite lame avait laissé une estafilade profonde que l'espion était actuellement entrain de soigner._

_M l'avait envoyé car trois ministres (dont un britannique) avait disparu lors d'une rencontre politique. Il était censé rencontrer le premier ministre indien ce jour-là et, well, nous savons comment la rencontre s'était terminée. Sur un avion. Avec des coups de feu. Et une explosion._

_Alors qu'il nettoyait la blessure (Khan se débrouillait mieux avec une lame qu'avec un flingue), son téléphone laissa échapper un Ding. L'espion soupira mais attrapa le portable pour lire le message qui s'affichait :_

@ _M_ : Does anyone knows where miss Hale is?

@ _Q_ : Ask V.

_Alors qu'il allait pour répondre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un doigt au-dessus du clavier, James se figea. Personne n'y aurait fait attention, mais le plancher venait de grincer légèrement, au niveau du placard. Une main sur la crosse de son arme, l'espion se dirigea vers le son. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque celle de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos. James se retourna, mais trop tard, un coup de feu avait été tiré._

_Un coup de feu assourdit par le silencieux vissé sur l'arme que tenait Heddwyn._

"The hell Eddy?!"

"-De rien grandpa." _Répliqua 0011 alors qu'il retirait le silencieux de son arme._

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" _demanda le plus âgé, appréciant visiblement peu qu'on lui ait renvoyé un de ses collègues dans les pattes._

"-D'après toi? M m'a envoyé pour te filer un coup de main dumbass!" _répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé._

"-Je pensais qu'elle enverrait Alec!" S'exclama James.

"-Et comment est-ce qu'elle ferait ça?! 006 est en Irak! J'admets que tu n'es pas trop mal foutu pour ton âge, mais je doute que M risque une opération d'un an just to save yer pretty ass." _poursuivit Heddwyn dont le sarcasme ne semblait que se développer sous la chaleur._

_James ouvrit la bouche pour réplique, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais se fit interrompre par Eddy:_

"Nope. Tu la fermes ou je le dis à Q."

_L_ _e plus vieux soupira avant de marcher par dessus le corps du tueur pour récupérer une chemise propre:_

"-For a kid, you're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

_Heddwyn leva les yeux au ciel, encore, se retenant sûrement de ne pas répliquer à ça._

"Si tu veux continuer à parler, commence à me briefer, car mission finie ou non, tu repars le vingt-deux matin au plus tard." _l'avertit l'amnésique tandis qu'il jetait le corps sur une chaise pour le fouiller._

"Pourquoi? Oh fuck, l'anniversaire de Q, ça m'était sortit de la tête." comprit finalement James. 

"Well, il en serait probablement ravi, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse le manquer." _répliqua Eddy alors qu'il tirait un portefeuille, une arme et un petit paquet du corps._

"I bet you won't." _se moqua 007 alors qu'il enfilait à nouveau son holster,_ "Pour la mission, on va garder ça simple, on a trois ministres disparus suite à la visite d'un temple au milieu de la capitale et, apparemment, on a aussi une secte sur les bras."

"Même si j'adorerais te dire que tu as tord sur la secte, ce type avait une bombe sur lui. Au vu du flingue, je dirais qu'il avait prévu de te tuer puis d'aller faire exploser quelque chose. Ou sa cible était petite, ou il devait rejoindre d'autres membres, la charge est trop petite pour une grande cible." _Observa Heddwyn avant de jeter le paquet sombre à James qui l'attrapa au vol._

"Did-Did you just bloody throw a bomb at me?" _S'enquit ce dernier._

"Yup. Me la relance pas, j'ai besoin d'avoir les mains libres." _confirma Eddy, comme toujours très préoccupé par la sécurité de son partenaire._

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"Kinda, j'ai trouvé le dernier message reçut et y'a une adresse codée dans l'image qui en fait partie. Soit c'est la cible, soit c'est leur QG. Dans tous les cas, win win. Tu viens ou pas? Tu as toujours un cadeau à acheter." _rappela Heddwyn as he left the room._

"Bold of you to assume I didn't bought it in advance." _Railla James avant de refermer la porte derrière eux._

_Eddy leva les yeux au ciel et tapa un rapide message sur le chat:_

_@Eddy:_ Can somebody tell Alec his best friend is a pain in the ass?

_@Q_ : I'm pretty sure there's no need, he certainly already knows that.

_@V:_ 's been awhile since he left for his mission tho, he might have forgotten.

_@006:_ Trust me, I did not.

@006 has disconnected.

_@V:_ The hell?!

_@Q:_ That was a quick update.

@ _V_ : The guy has been on an infiltration mission for a year and He came back *only* for that?!

_@Sunny:_ At least he's alive and capable to type.

@ _V_ : Shush, go back to your date!

_@Sunny:_ How do you even know that?!

@ _Eddy_ : What date?

@ _V_ : London's CCTV dumbass.

_Heddwyn passa une main sur sa lèvre fendue, essuyant le sang qui en coulait:_

"-Quel bordel... _" cracha t-il, passant par le trou qui avait été causé par l'explosion, chassant la poussière qui l'entourait._

_James suivit rapidement, prit du quinte de toux._

_"-_ Ok, j'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à ça." _lança t-il, lançant un regard désespéré à son costume._

"-Quelle partie? Le stock d'explosifs, la voiture télécommandée, le singe ou les cinq assassins sortis d'un jeu vidéo ?" _répliqua le plus jeune, faisant craquer ses cervicales._

_Les deux espions avaient retrouvé la cible de l'attentat rapidement, malgré le trafic constant. De là, remonter à la base (enfin, si un bâtiment de bureau pouvait être appelé ainsi) de la secte où ils avaient cherché les trois portés disparus avait été un jeu d'enfant. Ils avaient bien tenté l'infiltration, mais James avait rapidement laissé tombé en voyant le stock d'explosifs gardé là. Depuis, c'était parti de mal en pis._   
_D'abord, un des membres avait eu la bonne idée de tirer en rafale, brisant plusieurs vitres et allumant un des accélérant posé à côté du stock. Un singe était rentré par la fenêtre ouverte, visiblement très intéressé par le raffut, s'en prenant allègrement aux tueurs et aux espions sans réel discernement. Ayant perdu son arme dans le combat, Heddwyn avait saisit le premier objet qu'il avait trouvé, c'est à dire une manette de voiture télécommandée, qu'il avait ensuite utilisé pour faire tomber celui qui tentait de l'étrangler. Peu de temps avant qu'une partie du stock explose, James avait eu le temps d'interroger (bien que le mot soit léger) un des membres pour lui soutirer la localisation des otages. Le membre avait ensuite servit de bouclier contre l'explosion._

"-Le tout, mais surtout la voiture télécommandée." _répondit James, ignorant le sarcasme dans la voix d'Eddy,_ "Au moins, on sait où sont les ministres maintenant, il nous reste juste à aller les chercher." _poursuivit-il en montant dans la voiture attribuée par le labo, qui avait survécu jusque là._

_Jetant un regard à sa montre, son cadet s'installa sur le fauteuil passager:_

"-On doit d'abord aller à la soirée pour entrer dans l'hôtel, donc, on a besoin de se changer. Sauf si tu veux expliquer au gérant pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait qu'on sort d'un séisme."

_James se retourna, un sourcil arqué. Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées entre l'explosion et leur arrivée sur les lieux de la soirée. Les deux portaient un costume plus approprié (et moins poussiéreux) à la situation, mais il était difficile de maquiller les égratignures sur le visage de James ou les deux points de sutures sur la lèvre inférieure d'Heddwyn._

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" _demanda celui-ci en sortant leur carton d'invitation (volé dans les bureaux depuis partis en fumée) pour qu'on puisse les laisser entrer dans la soirée._

"-Rien, j'ai crut entendre mon nom, j'ai dû rêver." r _épondit le plus âgé en le rejoignant._

_"-_ Vas pas nous porter la poisse, si quelqu'un te connaît par ici c'est mauvais signe." _fit simplement Heddwyn, remerciant d'un bref signe de main la femme qui leur ouvrit la porte._

_"_ -Oui, surtout qu'on a normalement tué tous ceux qui étaient au courant de ma présence." _railla le blond._

_Eddy leva les yeux au ciel:_

"-C'est ça, tu veux pas le dire plus fort, des fois qu'on ne t'ait pas assez entendu?" _ironisa t-il, "_ Je vais voir si je peux aller dans l'arrière salle, je te laisse le bar, préviens moi juste si quelqu'un entre."

"-Copy that, have fun." 

_Heddwyn aimait beaucoup l'Inde, même si il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Le pays n'était pas mentionné dans son dossier, il n'avait aucune mission ou étude là-bas à son nom (ou matricule). Mais c'était comme la mémoire musculaire, un arrière goût doux-amer sur ses dents, constant rappel qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'était comme regarder un meuble chargé d'objets, savoir que l'un d'entre eux manque mais être incapable de dire lequel._

_L'espion secoua la tête, se recentrant sur la serrure qu'il était entrain de crocheter. Après un moment, 6 secondes 1 pour être précis, la serrure cliqueta. Le brun se redressa et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci découvrit une petite pièce sombre, avec un escalier descendant. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur sans résultat._

"-Super..." _grinça t-il avant de commencer à descendre les marches, se fiant uniquement aux sons qu'il entendait pour déterminer où il se dirigeait,_ "Si tu es entrain de boire un verre au bar, je te jure que je vais t'en vouloir." _ajouta t-il à l'intention de l'oreillette qu'il portait et donc à celle de James._

_Ce dernier jeta un regard au bar avant de répondre:_

"-No, the barman is not quite as skilled as you were at Madam's house." _répliqua t-il avant de fronçer les sourcils._

_Il venait de voir un visage dans la foule qui lui était un peu trop familier._

"-Hey Eddy, do you know what the probability of surviving three bullets to the chest and a plane crash is?" _demanda James, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point dans la salle._

_Heddwyn leva les yeux au ciel en arrivant à l'étage du dessous:_

"-The hell would I know ! I'm not Q!" _s'exclama t-il avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir,_ "Depends what the bullets touched, where the plan crashed- Wait, don't tell me ye're talking about _yer_ plane crash?!" 

"-I may or may not have a visual on prime minister Khan." _répondit simplement James avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans la foule._

"-The guy ye killed? Aren't ye supposed to be one of England's best killer?" _lâcha Heddwyn en éclairant le sous-sol où il se trouvait avec sa montre._

"-Hey, watch your mouth kid." _répliqua froidement le plus âgé,_ "I know my job and I know when I'm adding a new name on my list, Khan should be dead."

"-Guess he isn't, unless Eric's right and yer sight is becoming a lot lower." _poursuivit Eddy sur le même ton, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

"-How can Sunny keep up with you ?" _grinça 007 en suivant discrètement le premier ministre à travers la foule._

"-Simple, he knows how to make me shut up." _railla le plus jeune, son sourire s'agrandissant,_ "Oh, oh, ça, ça n'a rien à faire là." _commenta t-il._

_Devant lui se trouvait une porte. En métal. Avec un clavier à code. Et une poignée ronde._

"-What did you find?" _demanda James en sortant de la grande salle._

"-Nothing that I can't handle." _répliqua Heddwyn avant de s'approcher de la porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres,_ "A high-security door is nothing if ye don't change the hinges..." _murmura t-il alors qu'il découpait au laser les dit-gonds._

"-I'm following Khan, watch your back." _l'avertit Bond alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait dans son oreillette,_ "And for god's sake make less noise." 

"-Uh, coming from ye, that's ironic." _souffla Heddwyn en vissant le silencieux sur son arme, après tout, il était généralement l'un des meilleurs en discrétion, le silencieux perturbait la visée mais il compensait toujours,_ "But I'm not really the quiet type. _"_

_La pièce dans lequel il entra était glacée, pas assez pour tuer, juste assez pour endormir lentement quelqu'un. En plein milieu de l'été Indien, refroidir une pièce aussi grande coûtait cher. Et Heddwyn venait de ruiner tous ces efforts en retirant littéralement la porte._ _C'était une sorte de chambre froide, plongée dans la pénombre et chargée d'étagères en tout genre._

"-Hey James, I got a good and a bad news, which one d'ye want first?" _fit l'assassin en s'avançant dans la pièce._

"-I'm a bit busy here Eddy..." _répondit la voix étouffée de son coéquipier._

"-Okay, the good news then. I found er ministers and they're alive, well, at least I think so." _poursuivit le plus jeune en examinant l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Un choc sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la communication, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé._

"-Bad news is, I'm pretty sure yer "sect" was not behind the kidnapping. I think they kept the bodies for somebody else and M is not gonna like it." 

_Un coup de feu retentit suivit du chuintement d'une lame puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombait à terre._

"-James?" 

"-Yeah, I'm here, what's the matter?" _répondit finalement l'interpellé._

"-I'm on camera on the internet, which means somebody was filming everything. The video has a poll on who's gonna die next. America's first, France second and England third. Somebody's playing a way bigger game than we are." _expliqua lentement Heddwyn, fixant l'écran._

_Ce dernier le montrait lui, avec dans son dos les trois ministres inconscient. Dans le coin droit de l'image, on pouvait voir le sondage décrit par Heddwyn. Il prit rapidement une photo, puis, l'écran devint noir avec un soleil blanc au centre._

_James laissa échapper un rire bref:_

"-They should have voted for India." _railla t-il,_ "Get the ministers out, I'm calling the agency." 

"-Ye killed Khan?" _supposa Heddwyn en s'exécutant._

"-Yup." 

"-How?" 

"-Followed Alec's method. If bullets don't work, behead them."


	16. January Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que V et Faith se rendent en ville pour que la seconde se refasse une garde robe, les deux femmes tombent sur une vieille connaissance.

_En plus de vouloir profiter de l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement, Faith avait un sérieux besoin de vêtements. Elle n'avait en effet que l'uniforme avec lequel Eric l'avait fait sortir du Manoir et un set de rechange donné par le MI6, bien trop grand et peu esthétique. V avait donc tout à fait logiquement proposé d'aller faire les boutiques dans quelques bons endroits qu'elle connaissait. V détestait le shopping. Toutefois, avoir été amie avec une des femmes les plus populaires de son université avait laissé des séquelles. Et lorsqu'elle parlait de bons endroits, elle parlait en fait des boutiques de luxe._

_Après être passée prendre le cadeau, assez lourd, qu'avait déjà emballé Eric, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues dans le cœur de Londres. Pas sur Oxford Street, où tout était trop vulgaire et obnoxious, mais dans un quartier plus "branché", plus sobre. V avait poussé Faith dans la première boutique dont la vitrine lui avait semblé correcte et maintenant, les deux étaient dans les rayons._

_Faith avait bien fait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payer, ce à quoi V lui avait fait signe que ce n'était rien. Après tout, elle passait son temps entre son appartement et le MI6 et n'avait donc quasiment rien à payer. Enfin, c'était toujours plus qu'à l'époque où elle était sur le terrain mais ça restait peu, surtout pour ce qu'elle gagnait._

_V s'était éloignée, laissant la rousse regarder les jupes longues tandis qu'elle allait voir les tailleurs. Probablement pas sa meilleure idée, au vu du jeu de domino que cela_ _enclencha_ _par la même occasion._

_Alors que Faith marchait entre les rayons, quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule:_

"-Faith? "

_Dans son dos se trouvait une femme de son âge au visage félin et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle était plus grande que Faith et était visiblement à son aise dans ce genre de magasin. Sa stature fine et ses yeux vert étant parfaitement mis en valeur par un pantalon sombre taillé haut et un chemisier cyan à rayures._

_L'interpellée sursauta brusquement, surprise par le geste et s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne, avant de se rappeler que Faith était bel-et-bien son nom et de se retourner vers la blonde. Le visage de cette dernière ne lui rappelait rien._

« — Oui ?

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!" _s'excusa immédiatement la blonde, "_ Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi, vu que tu ne répondais plus aux messages." _poursuivit-elle, son regard vert-doré passant sur son interlocutrice, presque comme pour la scanner, "_ Et bien, tu as... changé. Tout va bien?

_—_ Je... disons que c'est compliqué... Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'infirmerie il y à deux mois sans avoir le moindre souvenir. Et j'ai perdu absolument toutes mes affaires, donc mon portable est probablement quelque part dans les restes de mon appartement.» _Expliqua rapidement Faith, restant volontairement dans les grandes lignes, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle partie pouvant être révélée ou non._

_"-_ Oï Red-head! J'ai trouvé ça!" _l'interpella V, qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas l'appeler Faith at all, elle rejoignit cette dernière un pantalon noir à fines rayures blanches sur son bras._

_Elle examina un moment la femme blonde en fronçant les sourcils._

"-January?

-Bran?" _firent les deux femmes, visiblement aussi surprises l'une que l'autre._

"-J'aurais jamais crut te trouver dans un magasin pareil!" _se moqua la blonde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres pour V qui_ _détonnait_ _assez dans le décor._

_Celle-ci haussa les épaules:_

_"_ -Red-head avait besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe.

-Vous vous connaissez? _" s'étonna January._

_« —_ Yep, elle m'a aidé avec un problème d'addiction. J'ai passé les deux derniers mois à travailler pour une famille. Je me suis réveillée chez eux sans aucun souvenir, ils m'avaient créé toute une identité qui justifiait mon amnésie et le fait qu'ils me droguaient... _» Expliqua_ _Faith, toujours assez vague, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait omettre ou non._

_"-_ Et bien, si quelqu'un peu aider avec ce genre de chose, c'est Bran." _nota la blonde, n'étant pas vraiment sûre de comment elle était censée réagir à ces nouvelles._

_"-_ Et sinon, y'a moyen de savoir comment vous vous vous connaissez?" _demanda V, son regard alternant entre les deux autres femmes._

_"-_ J'ai rencontré Faith lorsque j'étudiais à Oxford, elle était en littérature et langues étrangères, j'étais en politique. On est restée en contact un moment, on était censées se voir la semaine dernière mais elle ne s'est jamais montrée. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait avec son travail." _expliqua January, une moue désolée aux lèvres._

_"-_ Oh, donc, tu savais qu'elle travaillait avec le MI6 _?" supposa V, intriguée._

_January haussa les épaules:_

_"-_ Of course love, it's my job to know everything on everyone, on est juste plus dans la même branche désormais. Oh, puisque tu m'as oublié, je suis January Blake!" _se présenta t-elle ensuite en tendant sa main à la troisième jeune femme._

« — Ce qui explique comment je comprends le mandarin. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Faith, mais je risque de ne pas réagir, j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer." _Répondit celle-ci en prenant la main tendue, appréciant de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la personne qu'elle était supposée être et de voir que les détails répondaient à certaines de ses interrogations._

_January jeta un regard à sa montre:_

"-Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais j'ai une réunion d'administration, un de mes employés n'est pas venu au boulot depuis des mois, ça commence à devenir inquiétants." _expliqua t-elle rapidement avec un sourire désolé,_ "What about brunch together, the twenty-second? The three of us?" _proposa t-elle._

_V haussa les épaules:_

_"_ -Works for me, my colleague will be a pain in the ass all day knowing him.

_—_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoique ce soit de prévu de toutes façons. _» Acquiesça_ _rapidement la rousse, acceptant la proposition de la blonde avec plaisir, heureuse de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un la connaissant._

_"_ -C'est réglé dans ce cas! See you then!" _les salua January avec un joyeux signe de mains avant de s'éclipser._

"-A real social butterfly this one, uh?" _soupira V, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, "_ Oh et tu es priée de garder le surnom qu'elle me donne pour toi. Je suis presque sûre que personne au bureau ne connait mon vrai nom."

_« —_ On dirait oui, ça fait du bien d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton surnom, je ne m'en souviens déjà plus. _»_ _Répondit Faith avec un petit sourire amusé, étant d'humeur assez joyeuse depuis qu'elles sont sorties du labo._

_"-_ Great then _!" nota la brune en ajoutant le pantalon aux autres vêtements, "_ Est-ce que tu as encore besoin de quelque chose? Tu devrais demander une chambre d'hôtel en revenant au bureau, je doute qu'ils te refuseraient quoique ce soit vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé." _poursuivit-elle, retournant sur son babillage habituel._

_« —_ J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, encore merci d'ailleurs. Je vais leur demander pour ça et voir si je peux retrouver mon portable, je dois avoir une famille qui s'inquiète." _Ajouta-t-elle, pensive, se demandant si elle avait d'autres proches en dehors de January._

_"_ -Oui, je n'étais pas sur ton affaire mais je vérifierais ce que je peux trouver si tu veux." _proposa V en allant payer les vêtements, "_ Et techniquement, ce n'est pas mon argent mais celui du 'Six. _"ajouta t-elle alors qu'elles sortaient du magasin._

_Une fois à l'entrée des locaux, V s'arrêta:_

_"-_ Je te laisse là, je passe à l'infirmerie. Si tu ne trouves pas l'accueil, demande à parler à Mrs Singh."

_« —_ Have fun. _»_ _Lui répondit la rousse alors qu'elle observait un moment les locaux, essayant de déterminer si elle était déjà venue auparavant._

_Et c'était probablement le cas puisqu'elle réussi à se diriger vers l'accueil, sans majeure difficulté._

_Dans le même temps, Eric profitait d'un moment de lucidité, les anti-douleur sous lesquels il avait été placé ayant tendance à l'assommer, pour commencer à négocier un droit de sortie pour l'anniversaire de Q. Après l'inquiétude qu'il lui a causée, il estimait que lui remettre son cadeau en main propre serait une bonne idée._

_Alors que V entrait dans la chambre d'Eric, elle croisa un médecin furieux entrain de sortir. Elle l'esquiva et entra._

_"-_ Already started to annoy your doctors love?

— J'essaye juste d'obtenir la permission pour sortir pour l'anniversaire de Q. Juste pour ça, et après, je reviens. _» Ronchonna_ _vaguement le blond, alors qu'il soupire en voyant le doc partir sans lui avoir accordé sa demande._

"-Tu devrais y aller demain dans ce cas, il est de meilleure humeur le jour d'avant." _avertit V,_ "Même si je doute qu'il puisse t'en vouloir somehow, surtout avec toi dans un fauteuil roulant." _commenta t-elle avant de poser le paquet sur son lit,_ "Here ye go, miss Hale says Hi by the way."

« — J'essayerais demain dans ce cas, même s'ils n'aimeront probablement pas l'idée. Oh, comment va t-elle? Les doc' sont furieux et inquiet as hell pour elle." _Sourit l'espion britannique à sa collègue, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie._

_V laissa échapper un léger rire:_

_"-_ Elle s'en sort pas trop mal, à vrai dire, elle et moi on a une amie en commun. On est censée se voir après demain en ville, ça m'évitera l'humeur massacrante de notre cher Quartermaster.

— Tant mieux. C'est une fille sympa, j'espère qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire. Elle a même rembarré grandpa lorsqu'il a essayé de flirter avec elle.

-S'il continue à faire ce genre de truc, je suis presque sûre que 006 sera le premier à faire sortir Q." _nota calmement V, son ton neutre complètement démenti par le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres._

« — Je suis sûr que ce sera lui. After all, who can resist a determined 006? He's gonna court him until he say yes. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de 007 lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il n'est pas le seul trying to seduce our Quartermaster.» _Plaisanta Eric alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de James quand il comprendra que son meilleur ami avait aussi des vues sur Q._

"-Even a straight man would have some troubles." _railla V, confirmant les dires du blond,_ "Ouch, two best friends for one Q, that's some Shakespearian stuff we got there. J'espère que ça ne changera rien, je n'ai pas envie de partager mon labo avec un ado emo. Et ce serait un bordel monstre si James et Alec commençaient à se battre à propos de quelque chose." 

« — Je- J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. I'm completely stoned by the bloody meds, damn I hate the med bay... I'm sure it's way more potent than necessary» _marmonna Eric alors que la dose de médicaments commence à faire effet._

_V ébouriffa les cheveux de l'espion avant de reculer:_

"-Je vais te laisser te reposer, see you tomorrow at the labs I guess." _déclara t-elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres,_ "Essaye de ne pas t'aliéner tes médecins ou il pourrait ne pas te laisser sortir. g'night princess!"

«— Je veux juste aller au labo. Mais si ils ne me laissent pas sortir, je m'échapperais. _»_ _Poursuivit-il sans faire grand sens, probablement à cause de la fatigue et les médicaments._

_V se contenta de rire avant d'éteindre la lumière et quitter la pièce._


	17. From Irak with Love

_"_ Q, il y a un paquet pour toi! _" avertit V en entrant dans le labo, portant ce qui semblait être un colis assez lourd._

_Elle venait d'arriver au travail ce matin là, mais elle savait pour sûr qu'elle n'était pas la première. Et en effet, le Quartermaster apparut de derrière une pile d'élément électroniques en tous genres. Beaucoup d'éléments électroniques en tous genres qui incluaient parmi eux des câbles, un clavier, plusieurs cartes mères, des barrettes et elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu un des yeux électroniques sur lesquelles elle travaillait._

_"-_ Si c'est un cadeau, tu peux le jeter." _répondit froidement le scientifique, toujours de très bonne humeur à cette époque là de l'année._

"-Tu ouvres bien ceux de Mrs Singh !" _répliqua sa collègue, visiblement agacée par une attitude qu'elle considérait comme enfantine._

_Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été elle-même une fan des anniversaires, mais elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour trouver une utilité aux cadeaux. Les vendre et utiliser l'argent pour la charité ou ses expériences en faisait partie._

"-Because I genuinely like her, but that's it." _expliqua Q, "_ Jettes le ou garde le, je m'en fiche, mais ne le laisse pas là." _conclut-il, sa voix se terminant en un grondement._

_Toutefois, avant qu'il ne plonge de nouveau derrière sa pile, V vérifia l'étiquette du colis. Elle fronça les sourcils, un début de sourire aux lèvres:_

"-Tu devrais peut être vérifier celui-là, c'est lourd, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur et il vient d'Irak si j'en crois les tampons."

_C'était tout ce que V avait besoin de dire. En quelques instants, Q était à côté d'elle et avait prit le colis. Bien sûr, sa collègue savait parfaitement qui était derrière le paquet. Bien sûr, elle filmait le tout, mais Q était trop occupé à ouvrir le carton pour remarquer quoique ce soit.  
Le carton en question était poussiéreux, faisant presque tousser le scientifique alors qu'il ouvrait le colis. Si l'extérieur était un carton blanc, basique, l'intérieur contenait tout autre chose. Il y avait là une boite faite d'un bois presque rougeâtre, gravée de motifs décoratifs divers, similaires à ceux que l'on trouvait sur les tapis arabes. Elle était refermée par un clapet doré, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais qui brillait toujours légèrement. Q prit un moment pour l'observer, devinant rapidement son âge (trois à cinq cent ans au moins) et son origine (les montagnes de Zagros)._

_Q sortit lentement la boite du carton, la plaçant sur la table. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le carton, aussi ouvrit-il le coffret en bois. L'intérieur avait été couvert d'un tissus vert sombre, qui avait la même consistance de la soie au toucher. Au fond se trouvaient deux choses. La première était un collier simple, fait d'une fine chaîne avec une pierre, taillée pour être un fin rectangle fixé à la chaîne par une fermeture en argent. La pierre avait la même nuance de vert que les yeux de Q.  
_ _Du jade donc, conclut le brun alors qu'il prenait la chaîne dans sa main avant de remarquer le second objet._

_Il s'agissait d'une petite carte blanche avec quelques lignes de griffonnée à l'encre noire:_

**From Irak, with love**

**-A.T**

**PS: Happy birthday, hope the package will be on time.**

_Ce fut le moment qu'Eric choisi pour arriver, ou selon lui, le moment où il arrivait enfin au labo._ _Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le trajet depuis l'infirmerie pouvait être long, surtout maintenant qu'il devait faire extrêmement attention à ne pas faire tomber le paquet posé sur ses jambes._

« — Hello you two.» _Dit-il pour s'annoncer alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce._

_Dès qu'Eric arriva, V coupa la vidéo. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un objet contenant la figure. Elle était résistante mais elle avait une limite tout de même._

"-Hey, les médecins ont accepté de te laisser sortir?" _supposa V tandis que Q enfilait le collier avant de le faire disparaître sous sa chemise._

_Le brun referma la boite avant de se tourner vers les deux autres, toutes traces de rougeurs disparue (sauf sur la vidéo bien entendue). Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Eric:_

_"-_ I hope for you you did not sneak out.

— Don't worry Quartermaster, I did not sneak out. Ils m'ont laisser sortir après que j'ai menacé de montrer leur désir à tout le personnel et que j'ai promis de revenir avant ce soir à la medbay.» _répondit Eric en hochant la tête, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres._

_V pouffa, glissant son portable dans l'une de ses poches:_

"-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise? Je me demande si les docs' ont un classement de leurs pires patients....

-Et si c'est le cas, qui est au dessus?" _ajouta Q avant de porter son mug à ses lèvres._

"-Uh. James, Eric, Faith et Eddy je pense." _répondit V après un bref instant de réflexion._

« — Enfin bref, Happy birthday Quartermaster, I've got a little something for you, as an apology for worrying you.» _Reprit_ _le blond, assez gêné d'offrir son cadeau en mains propres au responsable de la section scientifique du MI6, mais il se força néanmoins à le faire, considérant que Q le méritait amplement._

_Q arqua un sourcil, surpris, mais pris le paquet._

"-Thanks Eric, but you shouldn't have, especially since there is no reason to apologise- _"_

_Il fut rapidement interrompu par un coup derrière la tête de la part de V:_

"-Juste, acceptes le putain de cadeau Q, je vous laisse, M a besoin de moi sur un problème de vidéo surveillance, faîtes rien exploser sans moi. _" déclara cette dernière, adressant un clin d'œil à Eric avant de sortir._

« — Actually there is... I've acted as a coward for a while, leaving your birthday present on your desk when you weren't there.» _Expliqua Eric en regardant partout sauf le visage de Q, trop embarrassé pour regarder le Quartermaster en face._

"-Oh. Donc c'était toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter." _nota calmement le plus âgé en s'appuyant sur la table dans son dos,_ "There's no need to be scared or sorry about it Eric. I- I don't usually react well on my birthday anyway." _ajouta t-il, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus les mèches sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant._

« — Yeah, but I'm a Double-0 agent for fuck's sake... m not supposed to be uneasy with the a thing as simple as offering a gift to someone. But, I hope this one will be useful to you.» _Répondit le blond toujours assez gêné, même s'il regarde de nouveau Q en face._

"-Parce que tu penses que les autres double O sont bien ajustés?" _répliquaQ sur un ton sarcastique, "_ V est la seule à la retraite que je connais and she's bloody bonkers ! Crois moi, toi tu es parfaitement sain d'esprit à côté." _conclut-il avant d'enfin ouvrir son cadeau._

_Celui-ci contenait une théière métallique gravée de dessins typiquement chinois dont un dragon qui s'enroulait sur la anse. Q sourit:_

"-It's superb, thank you Eric."

« — Je t'ai entendu te plaindre que celle du labo ruinait le goût, donc j'ai acheté celle-ci. C'est une traditionnelle, ça devrait garantir le goût." _Expliqua celui-ci, heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à Q, appréciant beaucoup le compliment._

"-Bien sûr qu'elle gâchait le goût, je suis presque sûr que V l'a acheté juste pour m'énerver." _répondit Q, son ton irrité complètement démenti par le sourire de ses lèvres,_ "Il est hors de question qu'elle s'approche de cette théière là, elle serait capable de mettre du café dedans. _"_

« — Du café ?! Dans une théière ?! C'est vraiment une femme étrange. Et une hérétique." _S'exclama Eric, révolté à l'idée qu'une théière puisse être utilisée pour faire chauffer du café, une boisson diabolique selon lui._

"-Tell me about it." _grinça Q en secouant la tête,_ "Personne ne sait ce que c'est de travailler avec elle quotidiennement." _ajouta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant une nouvelle fois l'invention du café (et sa collègue) par la même occasion._

« — J'ai travaillé avec un enfoiré, pas sûr de savoir ce qui est le mieux. Au moins, V ne t'a pas causé une blessure handicapante." _Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire détendu, alors qu'il observe Q maudire sa collègue._

_Q_ _ui, bien que compétente, avait le malheur d'être parfois difficile à supporter._

"-Oui, à propos de ce type, tu devrais probablement lui dire de surveiller ses arrières. Je crois que V ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, et sincèrement? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir." _poursuivit le Quartermaster, décidant de ne pas relever que de V et lui, il était celui qui tentait de causer des blessures incapacitantes._

« — Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de l'avertir. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle ne peut pas tuer par le regard, sinon, Olekseï serait mort au moment où elle l'a vu." _Acquiesça_ _Eric en se souvenant de la tête de Thaddeï en voyant V les attendre au parking._

"-Uh. Elle ressemble à Meduse alright." _ironisa Q, imaginant sans le moindre problème le visage de sa collègue._

_Eddy n'était pas un grand fan des rapports, qu'ils soient écrits, enregistrés ou juste oraux. C'était répéter des choses que M savait déjà, juste pour que ce soit consigné. Enfin, il s'en sortirait toujours plus tôt que James qui était actuellement toujours entrain de parler avec la directrice du MI6. Puisqu'il savait d'avance que la maison serait vide, Heddwyn décida de ne pas y retourner tout de suite, préférant passer par son casier pour y récupérer un sac bleu nuit. Il savait vaguement ce que V avait prévu pour Q (ce qui sonnait bien pire que ce sont il s'agissait vraiment) et savait donc très bien que son cadeau trouverait rapidement une utilité._

_C'est donc avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans le labo:_

"-Hey Q, Happy birthday, in-" _son sourire se figea à la vue d'Eric en fauteuil roulant, "_ The hell happened to ye blondie?"

« — Je me suis fait torturé par ma cible, après m'être rendu pour gagner du temps pour notre enfoiré de consultant, qui s'est avéré être a sadistic bastard qui s'est beaucoup amusé à brûler mes pieds. So here I am, in a bloody wheelchair, confiné dans la medbay jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux ou que M dise le contraire.» _répondit Blondie, les dents serrées._

"-Oh. On dirait que tu as eu une pire journée que moi. Et j'ai dû retravailler avec grandpa." _nota calmement Heddwyn,_ "Essaye de rester fort mon ami, le mieux tu te comporteras, le plus vite tu seras sorti, crois moi."

"-Ce n'est pas toi qui est sorti par la fenêtre pour aller jouer au poker? _" fit remarquer Q en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez._

_Eddy haussa les épaules:_

"-A ce qu'il parait, mais de ce que j'en sais, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Anyway, happy birthday Q." _s'interrompit-il finalement pour donner le sac au plus âgé dans la pièce._

"-Thanks Eddy." _le remercia Q, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop crispé avant de l'ouvrir._

_Le paquet contenait un large et épais plaid en tartan bleu et vert._

"-A peu près aussi épais que toi." _railla Eddy avec un sourire narquois,_ "J'adorerais rester, mais j'ai deux monstres à nourrir à la maison, good evening gentlemen!" 

« — Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi Eddy." _Répondit Eric avec sympathie, à qui une journée à aider Q et d'autres agents avait fait un bien fou, visiblement beaucoup plus sociable qu'à son habitude._

_La réponse d'Eric tira un sourire à l'espion qui le salua d'un bref signe de la main avant de sortir du laboratoire._

_Q n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur "l'épaisseur" en question, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que la prochaine personne qui passerait la porte du laboratoire would get sassed._

"-On dirait qu'Eddy a eu plus de chance avec M que moi." _nota James en passant la dite porte, appréciant peu que M l'ait gardé quasiment une heure dans son bureau._

"-Obviously, Eddy ne fait pas exploser notre technologie, **lui**. _" répliqua immédiatement Q._

« — Welcome home Grandpa.» _S'amusa Eric, n'ayant pas -pas ou presque pas, bougé de là où il s'était installé, trouvant intéressante la dynamique entre l'agent et leur Quartermaster._

"-First of all, la voiture est garée au troisième niveau et n'a pas une seule égratignure." _commença James avec un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers Eric, "_ Second of all, why the hell are you in a wheelchair kiddo?" _poursuivit-il en tournant son attention._

_Q arqua un sourcil:_

"-Tu as résisté à la tentation d'exploser trois millions de livres en l'air? Voilà qui est nouveau." 

_« —_ Well, on dirait que mon "partenaire" était véritablement un connard et a oublié de me donner certaines informations. Comme le fait qu'il ne soit probablement pas réellement envoyé par la Russie. Donc, lorsque je me suis rendu pour l'aider, j'ai eu le droit à une sympathique mais douloureuse rencontre avec ma cible. J'ai fini avec six lacérations profondes, une belle hypothermie, deux brûlures au troisième degrés, tout ça accompagné par un bon vieux coup de froid _.» Expliqua_ _de nouveau Eric en maudissant de nouveau Kriov et Olekseï, ajoutant cette fois Calvert au panier._

_"-_ L'Inde était pas si mal finalement." _fit James en arquant un sourcil, "_ Est-ce que M est au courant? Je doute qu'elle apprécie d'entendre qu'un consultant ait caché des informations ayant menée à la torture d'un de ses agents." _reprit-il, n'appréciant pas tellement la nouvelle._

_« —_ J'ai surtout dormi depuis que je suis de retour, les Docteurs sont vraiment des créatures vicieuses, du coup je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. J'irais la voir bientôt, si notre Quartermaster n'a plus besoin de mes services bien sûr. _»_ _Dit-il en secouant la tête, entre son arrivée et ses rares moments d'éveil, il n'avait effectivement pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec leur supérieure._

_Pas qu'il eut été en état ceci dit, il aurait probablement été incompréhensible de toute manière._

"-Tu devrais aller la voir bientôt. Attends peut être que Mrs Singh l'ait calmé, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur quand je suis parti." _annonça James avec un demi-sourire._

"-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi la directrice serait de mauvaise humeur après t'avoir parlé." _railla Q en retournant devant son ordinateur._

"-Si tu as eu ton thé, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi sarcastique aujourd'hui?" _demanda James en direction du brun avant de poursuivre, "_ Et pour une fois, elle n'en a pas après moi. On a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait être bien plus important qu'un simple kidnapping. Oh, et le Premier Ministre s'est retrouvé pris dans un nouveau scandale aussi." 

« — Eddy s'est moqué et ça n'a pas été bien reçut, malheureusement pour toi, il est parti avant que notre cher Quartermaster ait le temps de répliquer et maintenant, tu en paye le prix." _Lui expliqua rapidement Eric, qui, lui s'amusait beaucoup de la mauvaise humeur de Q._

_"_ -Eric, you traitor...." _siffla le dit Quartermaster, lançant un regard faussement irrité au plus jeune du groupe._

_"-_ Oh, ceci explique cela." _nota James, "_ Si ça peut te consoler, Eddy a été un enfoiré sarcastique avec moi pendant deux jours, tu as probablement évité le pire."

« — My apologies Quartermaster, mais il semblait juste d'informer James de la situation, mais c'est peut être la déformation professionnelle. Enfin, je devrais aller voir M maintenant, le plus vite je pars, le plus vite j'arriverais.» _Réponds le blond avec une expression des plus innocentes, ayant volontairement prévu de laisser ses deux collègues seuls dans le labo, même si l'excuse utilisée était parfaitement valide._

_Q soupira, levant les yeux au ciel:_

"-Eddy est toujours sarcastique, même avec M et son petit ami, tu ne devrais plus être surpris depuis.

-Oui, et bien, c'était pire que d'habitude alors." _répliqua James._

"-Utilise l'ascenseur, et si tu pouvais remercier Mrs Singh pour le thé de ma part, that would be lovely from you." _Salua Q en jouant distraitement avec un morceau de carton._

« — Bien sûr, je ne suis pas assez cinglé pour tester les escaliers. Je vous verrais plus tard, mais pas sûr que j'ai le temps de repasser avant de devoir retourner à la medbay." _Dit Eric en saluant ses collègues avant de se diriger vers la sortie du labo et donc vers l'ascenseur._

"-See you later then , and for god's sake, don't annoy your doctor too much or we won't see you again for awhile." _fit Q en suivant du regard l'espion britannique alors qu'il sortait._

"-Fuis pendant que tu le peux encore Eric! _"répliqua James avant de devoir esquiver l'emballage d'un colis._

"-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées James, il est assez abîmé comme ça." _l'avertit Q, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi jeté la carte qui allait avec le carton._

_L'espion ramassa la dite carte et fronça les sourcils:_

"-Donc, toi tu as des nouvelles d'Alec, et je suis son ami depuis nos débuts au Six, et pour tout ce que j'en sais, cet idiot pourrait être mort." _railla t-il après l'avoir lu, un large sourire narquois aux lèvres en lisant "From Irak with Love", bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de comment le prendre._

_Lui et Alec s'étaient rencontrés légèrement avant le MI6, tandis que James était encore dans la marine et Alec dans l'armée de Terre. Leur relation était un peu... Particulière._

_Q fronça les sourcils avant de faire pivoter son siège vers son interlocuteur, les pommettes plus colorées qu'à l'habitude._

_"-_ From Irak with love, well, this is unfair." _poursuivit James en montrant ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_Comprenant finalement de quoi parlait l'espion, Q prit une teinte de plus avant de lever:_

_"-_ Give me that back 007." _demanda t-il sur un ton froid._

_"_ -Oh, donc 007 est vraiment lorsque tu m'en veux. C'est donc bon à savoir." _nota calmement le plus âgé sans se départir de son sourire, "_ J'espère qu'Alec ne sera pas jaloux parce que je t'ai acheté un cadeau." _poursuivit-il en rendant la carte à Q._

_Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel:_

"-Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour être avec quelqu'un qui va probablement mourir en moins de dix ans." _répliqua t-il, se justifiant même si il n'avait aucune réelles raisons de le faire._

"-Then why are you justifying yourself? _" demanda James, qui connaissait trop bien son métier pour ne pas en faire usage._

_Q ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer._

_"-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu la fermes, vraiment?" _dit-il, retrouvant finalement la parole,_ "Pas la peine de répondre à ça." 

"-A dinner would be great actually." _répliqua James avec un large sourire._

"-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités James." _fit lentement le scientifique,_ "Plus, I don't like restaurants." _ajouta t-il sur un ton plus bas._

_"_ -A emporter alors. Enfin bref, voilà ton cadeau." _conclut James en donnant un paquet vert sombre au plus jeune._

_Q ne savait absolument pas quoi répliquer à ce que James venait de dire. Pour une fois qu'il était à court de sarcasme ou juste de répliques, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur James. C'était bien sa veine. Décidant d'occuper son esprit, il ouvrit le cadeau, tirant sur le ruban argenté avant d'ouvrir la boite._

_Un miaulement vaguement électronique retentit tandis que deux yeux verts à la pupille en fente s'ouvraient._

_"-_ Vraiment James? Un chat robot?" _lança Q en sortant l'objet du paquet._

_Il s'agissait d'un chat robotique, pas un simple jouet mais pas non plus à la hauteur de ce que fabriquait le labo. Il était fait d'un métal clair, articulé, avec de grands yeux vert et un écran sombre sur son poitrail._

_Le plus âgé laissa échapper un rire amusé devant la mine du scientifique:_

_"-_ What? You can't deny it looks like you."

_Q posa l'automate sur la table où ce dernier s'assit aussitôt._

_"_ -That's not- First of all, I do not look like a cat and second of all, I built this kind of thing when I was in middle school!" _répliqua t-il, prenant ce cadeau comme un affront à ses capacités._

"-Si tu y ressembles, et je suis presque sûr que tu trouveras de nouveaux moyens de l'upgrader, juste... Ne le transforme pas en arme et ne laisse pas V y toucher." r _épondit James sans se départir de son sourire narquois, "_ J'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire ici, I'll see you later." _conclut-il avant de sortir du labo, laissant Q avec un automate sur les bras et une pure incompréhension marquée sur son visage._

_Le scientifique finit par se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, devant le chat:_

_"-_ Comme si j'allais autoriser V à toucher quelque chose à moi." _murmura t-il, déclenchant un nouveau miaulement alors que le chat se déplaçait pour coller sa tête froide contre sa main, "_ Great, they made it with a voice recognition tech..."

_Q était toujours entrain de jouer distraitement avec l'automate lorsque V revint dans la pièce pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Son service commençait._

"-The hell is that?" _demanda t-elle en montrant le chat, en ayant prit le temps de prendre une photo des deux avant._

"-Le cadeau de James." r _épondit succinctement Q en se redressant immédiatement, s'écartant au passage du robot._

_V se mit à rire:_

"-C'est... Cute. Enfin, j'espère que la prochaine fois, il t'emmènera en date though." _répliqua t-elle en accrochant sa veste en cuir mauve dans le placard, révélant un débardeur gris et des bras couverts de tatouages ainsi que de cicatrices._

_Elle attrapa une blouse blanche et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré, attendant la réponse de Q. Ce dernier laissa échapper un murmure vague, tournant le dos à sa collègue pour éviter qu'elle voit son visage._

"Sorry hun, mais tu vas devoir parler plus fort, surtout si tu veux toujours mon cadeau." _reprit V en s'appuyant sur le dossier du brun, l'obligeant à se tourner._

_"-_ Je suis presque sûr qu'il va se pointer chez moi ce soir." _répéta Q._

_"-_ Daaaaaaamn boy." _lança V avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du brun, "_ C'est bien de savoir qu'il va devoir se taper mon cadeau aussi _-elle se mit à rire-_ Il va détester, il faut absolument que tu filmes ça."

_"-_ Est-ce que tu pourrais enfin laisser mes cheveux tranquille?!" _s'exclama Q en s'écartant, manquant d'envoyer l'automate au sol avec un coup de coude._

_Le dit automate lâcha un léger grincement semblable à un feulement._

"-Hey, fais attention kiddo, tu ne voudrais pas casser le cadeau de James, si? _" railla V, avec un sourire amusé._

_Elle tapota ensuite ses poches avant de remettre une clé USB à Q._

_"-_ Voilà, il y a tous ceux que tu as demandé, plus quelques extras asiatiques." _l'informa t-elle avant de retourner vers son bureau._

_"_ -Je croyais que tu n'y connaissais rien en cinématographie asiatique?" _s'étonna Q en se levant pour aller récupérer sa veste._

"-Il se trouve que j'ai été une assez bonne espionne dans ma jeunesse et j'ai été envoyée deux trois fois en Asie, je regardais ce que je pouvais." _répondit V en haussant les épaules._

_"-_ Je me demande encore quel âge tu avais dans ta jeunesse." _Lança Q en attrapant l'automate (qu'il ne comptait pas laisser sous la surveillance de V)._

"-Plus jeune que lorsque tu as commencé à travailler ici." _répliqua la brune sans détourner son regard de l'écran, "_ Now, get your ass back home, and tell James I said hi."

"-Will do..."

_Monter dans les bureaux, ascenseur ou non, ne s'avéra pas une expérience confortable pour Eric. Il fini néanmoins par arriver à l'étage administratif et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mrs Singh._

_"-_ Que faîtes vous hors de la medbay 0013? _" l'accueillit cette dernière sur un ton sévère, reposant le dossier qu'elle était entrain de consulter pour porter son attention sur Eric._

« — J'ai eu une permission temporaire pour l'anniversaire de notre Quartermaster, il vous remercie pour le cadeau d'ailleurs. Et il fallait que je parles à M pour ma mission, quelques détails sur le consultant devraient l'intéresser." _Expliqua Eric à la femme, lui assurant aussitôt qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'infirmerie en douce._

_Le visage de la femme brune s'éclaira de son sourire habituel:_

"-Je vois. Elle n'est pas en réunion, vous pouvez y aller." _répondit-elle en appuyant sur un bouton pour ouvrir la porte ._

_« —_ Merci Mrs Singh, je serais de retour à la medbay avant la nuit." _Répondit_ _le blond en lui rendant, bien que plus subtilement, son sourire. Avant de faire rouler son fauteuil jusque dans le bureau de sa supérieure._

"-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas mentir." _l'avertit Mrs Singh alors que la porte se refermait derrière l'espion._

_Dans la pièce suivante, M était à son bureau, passant d'un document à un autre, une main survolant son clavier. Entendant la porte se refermer, elle leva le nez de ses documents avant de retirer ses lunettes, un sourire fin sur ses lèvres:_

_"_ -Agent Shell, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été envoyé par nos médecins ? _" le salua t-elle en posant le crayon qu'elle tenait._

_« —_ Ils étaient d'accord pour que je sorte, donc non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. Je voulais vous informer que le consultant Olekseï avait "oublié" de partager certaines informations importantes et il y a aussi certaines choses que Kirov a révélé." _Expliqua Eric alors qu'il en profitait pour reposer ses bras afin éviter de rouvrir les plaies s'y trouvant._

_M fronça les sourcils, se redressant légèrement:_

_"-_ J'écoutes. _" dit-elle simplement, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil,._

« — J'ai appris par Kirov qu'Olekseï avait déserté. Il a dit que j'étais probablement russe car ils n'auraient jamais accepté de travailler avec nous autrement et que si j'étais réellement britannique, alors Olekseï avait dû déserté. Et puisqu'il a prévu de tuer Kirov dès qu'il le pourra, je crois que c'est la vérité.» _Poursuivit_ _calmement l'agent 0013, ajoutant les détails au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en souvient._

_"-_ Si vous n'étiez pas l'un de mes meilleurs agents, je mettrais votre parole en doute _." répondit finalement M après un instant, "_ Je pense que l'aide de V pourrait être utilise pour récupérer dossiers. Je ne fais pas confiance à Olekseï mais je fais encore moins confiance à Kirov. J'adorerais pouvoir appeler mon homologue russe, mais je doute qu'il partagerait ce plaisir." _poursuivit la femme en croisant ses mains sous son menton._

_« —_ Je n'y croyais pas non plus, mais à un moment, j'ai perdu le contrôle sur mon habilité et je suis devenu Olekseï lui-même. J'étais fou de rage contre Kirov, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui tirer dans la mâchoire, puis dans la tête. Je suis sûr que ce qu'il aurait fait, je n'étais plus moi, j'étais comme un spectateur dans mon propre corps. _» Raconta_ _Eric avec réticence, ayant énormément de mal à évoquer un moment de faiblesse alors qu'il était déjà physiquement vulnérable._

_"-_ Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi Olekseï veut se débarrasser de Kirov, ça nous aidera sûrement à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Kirov et Calvert se sont associés.Nous avons ressorti un coeur nucléaire de cette affaire, je voudrais être sûre que c'est le seul." _poursuivit M, les sourcils froncés._

_La directrice du MI6 passa toutefois sur l'instabilité de son agent. Elle connaissait chacun des doubles 0 sur le bout des doigts, mise à part un, et elle savait tout aussi bien que ça ne servait à rien d'en vouloir à Eric pour quelque chose dont-il se blâmait déjà et dont il n'avait quasiment aucun contrôle, surtout au vu de la situation._

_"-_ Je vais demander à V de vérifier les dossiers russe, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle Olekseï a pu nous faire croire qu'il était envoyé officiellement. Mais nous devons rester discret. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une de mes cartes maîtresses avec une autre qui devrait déjà être de retour dans la medbay." _ajouta t-elle en arquant un sourcil, un fin sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres._

_Elle était connue comme une femme glaciale, calculatrice, et ce depuis très longtemps, mais sa femme déteignait sur elle, surtout concernant ses agents._

_«_ — Il est déjà aussi tard? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, si les couloirs n'étaient pas aussi long je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps...» _Ronchonna_ _Eric, déçu de devoir déjà retourner à l'infirmerie, même s'il avait promis de le faire à temps._

_M laissa échapper un léger rire:_

_"-_ Oui, il est déjà aussi tard. On vous tiendra au courant de la suite des événements." conlut-elle, amusée par l'attitude de l'espion.

_«_ — Je devrais y aller dans ce cas, le Doc' seront ravi de voir que je vais partager ses désirs avec tout le monde." _Ajouta Eric avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour pouvoir sortir du bureau de M._

_Celle-ci soupira, se préparant à entendre une nouvelle fois des plaintes venant de l'aile médicale._

"-I'm sure he'll be pleased..." _souffla t-elle, ignorant le rire électronique venant de l'interphone._

_Après tout, il n'y avait que peu de réunion où le canal de communication entre son bureau et celui de Mrs Singh était réellement éteint._

« — Je ne vais pas les ennuyer longtemps, je voulais juste sortir aujourd'hui." _Répondit le blond dans un effort pour détendre et rassurer M à propos de ses interactions avec le personnel médical. Puis juste avant de sortir, il ajouta:_

« — Couldn't miss Q's birthday.» 

_Une manière pour lui de ne pas avoir à assumer ses paroles._

"-I know you couldn't, remember, I know everything that happens in this building." _répliqua M avec un sourire amusé._

_Eric préféra ne rien répondre, trop embarrassé pour le reconnaître et surtout pas avec la vague de fatigue qui lui tomba dessus alors qu'il se rappelle la longueur des couloirs séparant l'ascenseur et la baie médicale. Après avoir refait le trajet en sens inverse, Eric était presque heureux d'arriver dans sa chambre. Dans celle-ci,_ _sur sa table de nuit, se trouvait une boîte argentée avec un liséré bleu roi. Dessus, les caractères étaient en cyrilliques. Il y avait un mot avec, en anglais cette fois:_

**Sorry again for yesterday, I wanted to give it in person but apparently you decided to go on a walk (Your doctor seems quite pissed). It's russian tea, to replace your morning one.**

**T.O**

_Eric soupira, levant les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant des malédictions à propos de déserteurs trop bien élevés pour son propre bien. Il aurait préféré ne pas recevoir d'excuses pour les événements de la veille et pouvoir rester énervé contre le consultant._

_La première chose que fit Q en rentrant chez lui fut de mettre de l'eau à chauffer. La seconde fut de nourrir ses chats, parce qu'autrement, ceux-ci risquaient fortement de venir dans ses jambes et de le faire tomber au passage. La troisième fut d'allumer la TV et d'y brancher la clé donnée par V. Il venait juste de le faire lorsque la sonnette retenti. Q leva les yeux au ciel mais alla ouvrir:_

_"_ -You're late."

_"-_ Maybe but I brought dinner." _répliqua James avec son sourire narquois habituel._


	18. Bad Moon Rising

__

_Lorsque Q se réveilla, le matin du vingt-deux décembre, il était dans son lit, enroulé dans le plaid que lui avait offert Heddwyn sans toutefois avoir le moindre souvenir d'être monté. Il se redressa, repoussant ses cheveux de son champ de vision avant de trouver ses lunettes à tâtons. Une fois sa vue correcte, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'automate, assit sur sa table de nuit. L'écran de son torse montrait 6:30 am. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du plus jeune fut le papier posé sous la patte avant droite du chat. Il souleva ce dernier et lut le mot:_

**You fell asleep in the middle of The Red Dragon, I locked the door behind me (the keys are in your mailbox). Happy Birthday. -James** _._

_V avait eu une longue nuit. Elle préférait celles-ci, au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. E_ _lle servait généralement de conseillère technique, puis qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain, ce qui pouvait s'avérer particulier selon les missions._

_A sept heures, elle repoussa son fauteuil du bureau, retirant ses lunettes. Q arriverait dans une heure au maximum. Elle soupira. Elle allait se faire suer, sauf si son collègue était (par miracle) de bonne humeur._

"-Pour la dernière fois Charles, tu ne peux pas utiliser le laser sous l'eau! Utilise la lime." _reprit-elle avant d'être interrompue par une alerte,_ "Essaye de sortir de là, je te reprends dans cinq secondes ! Le labo ?" _poursuivit-elle._

"-V, M a besoin de toi pour une affaire de dossiers informatiques russes." _l'avertit Mrs Singh._

"-Comment elle a sut ? Eric lui a dit?" _s'étonna la brune._

"-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais elle t'attend."

"-On my way mom !"

_Lorsque V arriva dans le bureau de Mrs Singh, cette dernière n'était pas là. Toutefois, la porte du bureau de M était ouverte et V pouvaient entendre les deux femmes discuter. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour observer la scène avant d'entrer. M était assise contre son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main, l'autre tenant la main droite de l'autre femme. Les deux portaient une bague en argent avec un saphir sur leur main gauche respective. M souriait doucement, les yeux fixés sur sa femme et, ne résistant pas à l'idée de se faire virer, V les prit en photo et posta celle-ci sur le groupe._

_@Eddy:_ #RelationShipGoals

 _@Q:_ Why do you always feel the need to take picture of people when they're not asking for it ?

 _@007:_ You're still mad about the rabbit filter aren't you?

 _@Q:_ OF COURSE I AM

"-Si vous ne voulez pas passer par la fenêtre, vous devriez entrer V." _fit soudainement la voix de M, tirant V de ses messages._

 _"_ -Sure thing Ma'am, je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'occasion de tester la résistance des fenêtres." _répliqua V en entrant tandis que Mrs Singh sortait._

"-So, what can I do for you boss ?" _demanda V en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils, sa blouse s'étalant autour d'elle comme une corolle._

_M termina sa tasse avant de répondre:_

_"-_ A quel point connaissez vous le dossier sur lequel travaillait 0013 ?"

"-Assez je dirais, mais je suppose que vous ne prévoyez pas de me renvoyer sur le terrain, are ye ? _" supposa V en haussant les épaules._

 _"-_ Vous n'êtes plus une agent de terrain miss Cooper." _confirma M tandis que la brune_ _tiquait_ _au « miss »._

 _"-_ Je sais boss. Enfin bref, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" _reprit V, sans que son attitude change._

"-J'ai besoin que vous travaillez avec 0013 pour retrouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur Olekseï et Kirov." _répondit M._

 _"-_ Okay, ça ne devrait pas poser problème. _"_

 _"-_ Si vous pensez que ça sera simple, je vous laisse vous y mettre. _" répondit M en faisant signe à la jeune femme de partir._

 _"-_ Gotcha _." fit simplement V en se levant, notant toutefois que Faith passait en premier._

_@MrBoring :_ Well, no offense Quartermaster but the picture was a bit cute.

 _@Q:_ I really want to tell you to fuck off but, since you're wounded, I won't.

 _@Eddy:_ Looks like someone had a bad night

 _@Q:_ Fuck you Eddy.

 _@Eddy:_ We both know you're already taken love.

 _@MrBoring :_ No sorry. I may do like you a lot Quartermaster, but absolutely not to the point where I want to have sex with you.

_En chemin vers le laboratoire, Q manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé:_

_@Q:_ I beg you pardon?

 _@Eddy:_ Is Eric okay?

 _@007:_ The hell was that?

 _@MrBoring :_ I actually let that part to Bond and Trevelyan who are very much more interested than me.

_Q regarda son téléphone sans réagir pendant un moment, figé par l'horreur et la gène. Oui, pour ce genre de mal chance, c'était bel et bien son anniversaire. L'absence des deux espions mentionnés le rassura mais ne calma pas la brûlure des ses pommettes._

_@Sunny:_ Can somebody explain me what the fuck is happening there?

 _@Eddy:_ I don't know. Or V stole Eric's phone or he's high asf.

 _@MrBoring : I_ t may be the pain meds. I'm on stronger ones, getting out yesterday apparently broke the stitches on my arms.

 _@Q:_ Gold help us for this is an idiot on drugs.

 _@V:_ Hey! Don't talk about 'ric like that!

 _@Q:_ Okay, a cute idiot but an idiot nonetheless.

_Q soupira avant de se verser sa seconde tasse de thé de la matinée. Il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi. Enfin, dormir était peut être une exagération pour "ça". Il venait de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur pour vérifier ses taches de la journée lorsque la porte du laboratoire se rouvrit brusquement._

_"_ -Je passe juste récupérer mon sac et ma veste, ne fais pas attention à moi please! _" lança V en entrant._

 _"-_ Depuis quand sais tu employer "please?" _la salua Q sans bouger._

 _"-_ Morning sex? _" Suggéra la brune en retirant sa blouse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_Q soupira. Encore._

_"-_ Anyway! How was your movie night? _" poursuivit V en enfilant une veste en cuir d'un violet sombre._

 _"-_ Quite nice actually. James does shut up sometimes. _"_

 _@MrBoring :_ I may be high, bloody meds, but I still have feelings. And being called an idiot still hurts.

"-Told you you'd hurt his feelings." _nota V en frappant son collègue derrière la tête._

_Suivant le mouvement, ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête contre la table avec un soupire d'outre-tombe, faisant trembler la surface brune de son thé. Il resta trente bonnes secondes comme ça avant de se redresser, repoussant ses lunettes le long de son nez._

_"_ -Just... Shut up and go away,J'ai assez d'une migraine pour ne pas en ajouter une autre nommée V." _grinça t-il en se_ _reconcentrant_ _sur son écran._

 _"-_ Pas mon prénom chéri, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'allais y aller de toutes façons. See ye! _" répondit finalement la scientifique avant de sortir du laboratoire, son sac sur l'épaule._

 _@Q:_ ... Sorry. Bad mood.

 _@MrBoring :_ Don't worry about that and please do not take me seriously for a while, the meds are messing with my brain. And being bored doesn't help at all.

_V arriva là où elle devait rejoindre Faith avec cinq minutes d'avance. Son casque audio sur les oreilles, elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux passants, et encore moins au regard que ces derniers jetaient parfois à sa veste ou aux pins de son sac noir._

_@V:_ I swear you two are the biggest cuties MI6 has in stock.

 _@Q:_ Fuck you V, it's not harder to do better than you.

 _@V:_ Touché

 _@MrBoring :_ Thanks V. And I'll talk to you all later, I think I'm gonna fall asleep again...

 _@V:_ Get some rest kid, I'd have had to go anyway, I see my date ;-)

 _@Q:_ I sincerely pity Miss Hale...

  
_Q ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il savait que certains de ses collègues étaient passés lui donner des dossiers, mais il était trop occupé, travaillant sur une version plus stable d'un tranquillisant, pour réellement leur prêter attention. Même si cela avait été le cas, ça n'aurait rien changé._   
_Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer._

_"-_ Les dossiers sont sur l'autre bureau. _" Avertit-il sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur qui faisait encore passer des simulations._

 _"-_ I'm not gonna lie, I was expecting a better greeting. _" se moqua la voix de James dans son dos._

_Q se retourna, se levant au passage, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le nouveau venu. Ce simple sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il sentit qu'on attrapait sa nuque, forçant ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Q recula immédiatement, se dégageant de la prise. C'était vide et le scientifique était complètement perdu:_

_"_ -The hell James?!" _s'exclama t-il, sans pouvoir reculer plus, bloqué par son bureau tandis que le visage de l'espion était encore à une poignée de centimètres du siens._

_Ce dernier sourit. Pas un sourire narquois comme il était habituel de trouver sur ses lèvres. Non, un rictus froid, aussi vide que ses yeux._

"-Sorry love, just needed to get close."

_Ce fut à cet instant que le Quartermaster sentit le canon de l'arme contre son torse. Il pâlit brusquement._

_Son esprit se vida complètement. La douleur était là, suivant la balle comme si l'on versait du métal fondu dans la plaie, mais elle était assourdie par un cerveau qui se noyait déjà sous les signaux. Il resta là, un instant, silencieux, gardant son équilibre avec une main sur son bureau tandis que l'autre pressait la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur son pull, apparaissant à travers un trou dans le tissus. Interrompant ce moment de calme, ses jambes lâchèrent. Il s'effondra au sol, son dos percutant durement le coin de son bureau Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la douleur de la balle. Lorsqu'il retira finalement sa main, ses doigts étaient enduit de rouge. Mais il le voyait comme si ce n'était pas le sien._

_Il avait soudainement bien plus froid, il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur quoique ce soit. Cold, dazzled, confused, son esprit se résumait à ça. La peur et la douleur l'avait complètement empoisonné. Pas de soudaines idées brillantes, pas de répliques sarcastique. Pas cette fois. Q avait l'impression de regarder son corps de l'extérieur, comme s'il le voyait de derrière un lourd brouillard. Et il savait ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, alors son corps avait fait un choix. De la morphine pour calmer son cerveau et son coeur, lui évitant une mort certaine. Mais cela risquait de s'avérait plus qu'inutile.  
Lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête, le canon de l'arme était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Un oeil noir, vide, a bad moon rising. Oh, si c'était sa dernière pensée, il allait détester V pour de bon cette fois. _

_Il attendit le dernier tir. N'osant pas fermer les yeux un seul instant, il préférait garder la lumière, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas mourir dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas mourir dans le froid. Il ne voulait pas mourir avec autant de regrets. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul._

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

_Heddwyn avait passé sa soirée à lire le dossier que Q lui avait remis. En vérité, il_ _documentait_ _surtout les affaires où Moran avait été impliqué. Il y avait très peu d'informations sur ce dernier, une vague description et aucune photo. Oui, ces meurtres étaient familiers, les photos aussi, mais c'était tout. Et puis, il était arrivé sur la partie mentionnant l'Inde. Et là, il avait de nouveau senti un flux d'adrénaline, identique à celui qu'il avait sentit chez Madame. S'en était presque douloureux et il en était ressorti avec une migraine._ _Après l'avoir lu au moins trois fois, l'agent avait abandonné.  
_

_Ce matin là, il avait décidé de passer au Bureau pour rendre le dossier à Q, il ne tenait pas à attirer des ennuis au Quartermaster. Il venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers les ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de James:_

_"-_ Going down?

-Yup, got something to give to Q, ye? _" répondit le plus jeune en rejoignant l'espion qui retenait les portes._

 _"-_ Forgot to give him back my watch.

-Uh, yeah, sure. _" railla Eddy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le taux de survie du matériel donné à James était une information connue de tous après tout._

_Lorsque les portes se rouvrir sur le couloir, les deux espions comprirent que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un corps par terre, celui d'un scientifique d'après sa blouse. Les deux hommes portèrent la main sur leur holster:_

_"-_ Call the medbay, I'll get Q. _" informa rapidement James en dégainant son arme._

_Heddwyn acquiesça en allumant son com:_

_"-_ 0011, je suis dans les labos, on a un homme inconscient et un intrus au minimum. _"_

_De son côté, James avait entrouvert la porte et ce qu'il vit le vit presque paniquer. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges dans sa carrière, des gens avec des habilités plus proche du surnaturel que des sciences, des technologies trop avancées pour le bien de l'humanité, mais il douta tout de même pendant un instant de ce qu'il voyait. Dans la pièce se trouvaient deux personnes. Lui, une arme à la main, et Q au sol, une main compressant une plaie sur son torse. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer pendant un bref instant lorsque son double leva l'arme pour la placer contre le front du Quartermaster._

_Il réagit à l'instinct, visant l'épaule pour empêcher l'homme de presser la détente. Son double poussa un cri de douleur et tourna l'arme contre l'espion qui tira une nouvelle fois. Le second James tomba au sol. Toutefois, au lieu d'y rester, il sembla se dissoudre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien mais du sang sur le sol. Mais James n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il se précipita sur le Quartermaster et le décala du bureau pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts._

"-Stay still Q, we got you, Heddwyn called the medbay." _l'avertit-il._

"-Where do you want me to go? A nightclub?" _répliqua Q avant de gémir._

"-One day sarcasm will have your death you know ?" _plaisanta James, tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son inquiétude._

_Q ne répondit pas, se laissant retomber contre le meuble. James n'eut que le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête heurt l'angle._

"-Q? Stay with me, okay?"

_Si James n'avait pas sut que la blessure de son cadet n'était pas mortelle, il aurait probablement paniqué. Il flirtait avec Q depuis quelque temps maintenant, mais là, son inquiétude était motivée par autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis Vesper, et il n'était pas sûr d'en aimer les conséquences._

_"_ -The docs are on their way, Fred should be fine _!" avertit soudainement la voix_ _d'Heddywn_ _tandis qu'il passait la porte._

 _Son regard se posa sur Q, que James serrait toujours contre lui, puis sur le sang et l'arme abandonnée là._ _Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux se_ _vidèrent_ _de son habituelle lumière. Si James n'avait pas été sûr qu'il était réellement stable, il aurait probablement fait un geste pour attraper son arme._

"-Qui?" _demanda froidement Eddy, ses jointures blanchissant en serrant la crosse de son arme._

"-I don't know, I shot him twice and he bloody vanished!" _répliqua James sur un ton tenant presque du grondement._

 _Alors qu'Heddwyn_ _acquiesçait_ _, semblant tout juste reprendre le contrôle de son esprit , un duo de médecin arriva avec un brancard roulant. James souleva leur Quartermaster comme si il s'agissait d'un poids plume et le déposa sur le chariot._

"-Vous êtes blessé 007?" _s'enquit l'un des médecin en voyant le sang sur la chemise de l'espion._

_James secoua négativement la tête:_

"-Not my blood, his."

_Faith avait passé sa première vrai nuit de sommeil non médicamenteux à l'hôtel cette nuit-là, mais elle était impatiente d'être à nouveau dehors. Après avoir profité du service tout compris payé par le MI6, elle avait donc rapidement quitté le bâtiment pour rejoindre V qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle resta un moment devant l'hôtel, avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'interpeller:_

"-Oï! Red head!" _l'appelait V en traversant, les mains dans les poches._

 _« —_ Oh hey V ! Comment vas-tu _?» La salua la rousse avec enthousiasme, un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies par le froid, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la déranger._

 _"-_ Bien, un peu froid thought, et toi?" _répondit la scientifique, amusée par l'enthousiasme presque enfantin de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, "_ J'espère que tu es bien réveillée, January peut être difficile à suivre. _"l'avertit-elle ensuite en montrant la direction où elles devaient rejoindre la troisième jeune femme._

« — Très bien, j'adore sentir le froid et le vent. Je n'ai pas pu aller dehors depuis des mois !» _Expliqua Faith en hochant la tête à la réponse de V, alors que pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur et être débarrassée de toute restreinte mentale, semble lui faire un bien fou._

 _"-_ Ça explique ton enthousiasme pour le froid alors! _" nota joyeusement V en marchant, les mains cachées dans les poches pour les protéger du froid que, elle, n'appréciait pas forcément beaucoup, "_ What do you expect from this by the way?"

« — I don't really know, not much I think. Maybe just having the opportunity to learn a bit more about who I'm supposed to be. _» poursuivit Faith_ _après un moment de silence, et probablement de réflexion autour du sujet, alors qu'elle marche aux côtés de l'autre jeune femme._

"-I see, I hope you'll learn interesting stuff." _acquiesça celle-ci avec un sourire amusé._

 _Le lieu du rendez-vous était un vieux bâtiment londonien au sommet duquel se trouvait un jardin d'hiver et un bar-restaurant. Le Mayfare_ _avait des avantages nets par rapport aux autres hôtels du quartier et son point de vue en était un._

« — Yeah, me too. Especially since I have so many questions about what the fuck happened to me.» _confirma Faith._

 _"_ -You're lucky, January as a hella good memory and she's also smart as fuck." _fit V en souriant alors qu'elle tenait la porte pour la rousse._

« — Thanks V, that's really nice of you.» _Lui répondit tranquillement Faith en entrant dans le bâtiment._

"-Don't mention it." _répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules._

 _Après avoir donné le nom de la réservation, les deux jeunes femmes prirent l'ascenseur pour le jardin d'hiver. Ce dernier était quasiment vide, aussi ne fut-il pas très compliqué pour elles de remarquer la tête blonde de January. Remarquant les nouvelles_ _arrivantes_ _, celle-ci déplia sa silhouette longiligne, enveloppée dans une combinaison sombre avec un motif de roses blanches de grand couturier, un large sourire aux lèvres._

« — Hey Jan.» _la_ _salua Faith , le surnom lui venant automatiquement, sans même qu'elle ne l'ai voulu ou ni même réfléchi._

"-Hey you two, not to early for you?" _s'enquit la blonde en claquant une bise aux deux femmes avant de se rassoir._

"-I'm up since yesterday night, I'm fine." _répliqua V en s'installant sur une des chaises._

_La rousse sourit et secoue la tête avant de répondre à January, les joues et le bout du nez toujours légèrement rosés par le froid._

« — I've slept enough for quite a while now, so I'm perfectly fine.»

_"-Great then, I guess we should start by ordering then?" proposa January en leur tendant une carte._

"-I hope they got coffee.." _murmura V._

_Dans son sac, son téléphone vibrait._


	19. Pain Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Q is in surgery, Heddwyn tries to get in touch with V. Meanwhile, Faith learns more about herself and January.

  
Eric had woke up, again. He had a bad feeling. If he had first put it on the drugs he was under, he was now fully worried. Indeed, outside his room, the sick bay was agitated and the rushing mutters did not calm down his worries. Something had happen. He was now sure of it. But what ? 

@MrBoring : What's happening ?! Nobody wants to tell me…

As no one answered, Eric turned to the doctors and nurses who ware walking by his room :

« Bloody hell, I know something's happening, so tell me !» 

“We got a bullet wound and two unconscious guys in the labs! Stay there and don't move!”

It took only a second for the spy to make the link between the lack of answers and the doctor's explanations. 

« Hell if I will ! Q's injured, that's why no one answered me !"

"Don't make me tranquillize you 0013, you'll see him later, he is in surgery right now.“ replied the latter, more than used to the agent's attitude. 

« Would love to see you try that when you're not already doing it with your bloody meds.» Grumbled Eric, his frustration reaching dangerous heights. 

All he wanted was to help, checking by himself that Q was no longer in danger. The doctor rolled his eyes. He had been working with spies for years now, day after day, mission after mission. He was used to their reaction, but at this level ? Pure paranoia. 

"Do you really believe you would do any good? We already got two mess of a spy on our arm. So unless you really want to piss off the others, you're not moving." retorted harshly the man.

« Oh I'm not moving for now, but I won't stay forever. Someone wants him dead and none of us will let that happen, we can't leave him alone.» commented Eric, a shadow of a smile on his lips as he easily imagined who was already by their Quartermaster's side. 

"Hell if M would let that happen too." nodded the Doctor before finally exiting the room. 

As he did so, he almost bumped into Heddwyn. The latter completely ignored him, which was unlike his usual self. OO11 had always been a thoughtful man, always considerate towards everyone. However, he was now perfectly unaware of his surrounding, his face just has white as his shirt. His jacket had gone God knows where, leaving his holster in plain sight. Eddy passed by Eric's bedroom without a thought to join the operating room. Next to the blue chairs stood James. Without a word, the youngest gave him one of the two cups he was holding.

"We can't reach V." eventually warned Heddwyn, his eyes locked on the doors. 

"Where the hell is she when you need her?" hissed James.

Heddwyn shrugged, obviously not sharing his elder's mood:

"Want me to check back on her?"

"Might as well, I doubt M will let Q check himself the technology part." agreed James before starting his coffee.

"Especially since he'll probably be a sarcastic bastard at the moment he'll wake up." added Eddy with a small laugh.

"And we wouldn't want him any other way, would we?"

_ At the Mayfare, after ordering their respective drinks, the three women had started talking. It was only banalities at first (well, as banal as a talk between those three could be, of course), then, January had eventually asked Faith what she wanted to know about herself :  _

«I was hopping to learn a bit more about the person I'm supposed to be. Gosh, it sounds so selfish and self-centred...»  _Started the red-head, letting out a small, awkward, laugh as she ended her sentence._

_ January waved her apology and awkwardness away, unbothered:  _

"Who gives a damn about that? Girl, ye lost yer memory, it's not selfish, it's vital."

"What she says. Plus, I don't think we'd really care anyway. _" added V._

"I can't tell ye a lot about yer family, ye didn't talk about them all that much to be honest." _ pursued January as their orders were brought to them.  _

«I don't remember them, so I don't miss nor care about them anyway. I'm more interested in what the fuck I was doing to deserve such a display of power.» _clarified Faith, shrugging at the mention of her family._

_Surprisingly, V was the one to answer her inquiry:_

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, and I'm not supposed to have read your file either, but Jan already know my line of work so I might as well tell you. You used to be an informant for MI6. You had... Abilities, that were more than useful for someone in your position. You ruled over memory. I guess they found out who you worked for and tried to get information out of you. You used your powers and boom, here we are." _ proceeding with her explanations, the brunette ignored again the vibrations coming from her bag.  _

_«_ It does explain why I ended up in such a situation. And why I still have spacial memory, and managed to not lose myself in the streets. _»_ _said Faith, more for herself than th others really._

"I knew ye were working for the government but I didn't thought it was that important!" _exclaimed January before frowning, annoyed by the sounds. "_ V could ye please answer yer phone?"

_The latter sighed but nodded. Taking her phone, she walked away to avoid disturbing the two others._

"V's phone?"

"Where the hell are ye?!" _exclaimed Heddwyn's voice at the other end. l_

_"I_ 'm in town, with Faith and a friend of ours, what the matter?!" _replied V, confused._

_"_ We need ye here, now, somebody entered the labs, Q got shot."

_V became white as a ghost, as if all the blood of her face had faded. Her jaw clenched so hard a sinister sound was heard._

"On my way, tell Q's minions not to touch shit in the lab or anywhere that bastard came by." she _ordered on a icy tone she had not used in a while. _

_«_ I suppose I wasn't supposed to talk about it, but I don't really care now, since you already know. And I'm not sure of what to think about the fact that my "ability" wasn't mentioned in what I've read... _» Was replying Faith as she shrugged, not noticing V coming back._

_ She was indifferent to anything linked to MI6 before her amnesia, the emotional patterns had been erased with the rest of the information.  _

"Like I would mind learning the government's secrets love." _retorted January with a sly smile,_ "Well, maybe they didn't want ye to know about it, or they didn't want people accessing yer file to know it. From what I know, both possibilities are likely, especially in a government that likes to compartment things _." she pursued, bringing her teacup to her lips, before turning to V._

"Something came up at work, I've got to go, I can count on you to take care of red hair?" _asked the latter_.

"Sure thing love." _nodded January with no surprise to her friend's tone and face._

« I bet you wouldn't. But from what I've understood, the old me seemed to care about that sort of things. Well, since the file that V read was mentioning it, it's probably the first option. Which isn't very bright, I would have rediscovered it, even on my own, at some point.» _Pursued Faith, puzzled,_ "See you later V! _" she waved as V had already started walking away._

_January shrugged, setting down her tea on the table :_

_"_ Hey, I never said the government was brilliant anyway. If they were brilliant, I doubt my company would still be around, they don't like company to be into consulting national security."

«Well, I apparently erased everything I knew about them. So I was assuming, by default, that they were brilliant.» _Commented_ _Faith with an amused smile._

_ January curled her lips in a small pout, worthy of a disappointed child :  _

_"_ Sometimes they are, but the 'they' is far from being the majority. Most of them are dumb, but wealthy." _she simply answered before taking a new sip, "_ Anyway! I think we talked enough about the government, don't ye think ? What d'ye want me to tell ye about yerself?"

_«_ How was my health, physical and mental ? I've been told that it was quite bad for a long time, even if they lied to me about the other things, I want to be sure.»  _Asked the red-head, even if she already an idea of the answer, she would rather have it from a trustworthy source than from herself._

"Well, ye were... Fine. I mean, ye were usually a stressed out mess during exams, but otherwise, ye were a calm, kind and smart girl. Not very open to unknown people, but very out going once we got to know ye. Ye never smoked, didn't drank a lot, ye loved reading." _listed January before stopping herself to resume her answer correctly,_ "As for the physical part... Same. Fine. I don't remember any sickness or disability, ye walked a lot."

«Well now I know that they lied about everything, now I'm fully sure that Indigo Jones never existed. And if she did, it wasn't me. But there's one thing that no one have mentioned, our friendship and since I don't remember anything it's complicated. I'm sorry to have missed our day out by the way. _»_ _Picked up Faith, reassured to know the Family had lied on everything._

_"_ Indigo Jones? Can't say that I'm a fan of the name. _" noticed January with a small smile on her lips, "_ No need to apologise,I may be the reason our friendship is not mentioned. I don't like people to know me personally, especially in my line of work, so I kind of... Erased myself from everywhere I could. New identity and everything, I'm good at this kind of thing. Creating people." _she concluded before finishing her tea._

« Meh it's seems that I can't have a real name... The first one was a color nuance and the "real" one is a religious concept... I don't even identify by any of these. Can't blame you for it, I'm not so much keen on the idea of having files telling me who I'm supposed to be.»  _ Answered the redhead, happy to finally be able to talk about her experience with someone out of MI6.  _

"Well, ye know what they say, if ye're good at something never do it for free. But, since ye're a friend and that most religion sucks in my eyes, I guess I coul help ye with this matter." _offered January, her smile turning more sly as she started talking business, "_ Files sucks and January Blake sucked too. Seriously, could ye imagine having a boss named January? I went for Jaimie instead, but most people call me Jim, Jim Moriarty."

« It suit you well, and it's seems that our parents sucked at naming. Seriously, who name their child like this nowadays... A little imagination and originality never killed anyone.»  _nodded Faith, making a face at the thought of their parents' choices._

_"_ Well, can't speak for ye but January was a bit too original. I like my new one better. _" replied Jaimie, amused, _"Anyway, what do ye think of my proposition? A new name, a new identity? I owe ye at least that."

«That's not really what I call originality but yeah, your new one is clearly better. I think I'm gonna accept it. But, to behonest, I'd would like to find out if I still have some family, and then depending on what will happen, I'll make them forget about me or try to be Faith.»  _ Pursued Faith, looking thoughtful. _

"-Isn't it?"

_ Jim then listened to her friend, without batting an eye. She gave very little meaning to the word 'family'. She had never been understanding of its meaning and doubted she ever would.  _

_"_ Ye do whatever ye want love, here is my card. Ye can call me whenever ye'll be ready."  _ she eventually declared as she gave Faith a black business card with the words 'Jim Moriarty, consulting expert," followed by a phone number engraved in a silver ink. Behind it was a watermark depicting a fox and a skylark.  _

"Okay, I finally got V on the phone, she'll be there in a few but she'll likely go to the lab' to see what messed up, I don't think we'll see her there before awhile." _announced Heddwyn as he returned where James was. The latter had been joined by Eric, in his wheelchair._

"I hope she got herself an explanation, I don't think M's gonna like to learn she was out on her working time." _answered James._

_"_ Because ye think V obeys to orders usually? _" retorted the brunet,"_ Anyway, I've got to go, keep an eye on him for me, would ye?" _he pursued, this time to the two spies._

« We will, no one will pass here without being seen by us.» _Replied Eric, with little sarcasm._

_Heddwyn nodded, his face closed :_

_"_ I bet they won't. I'll call Alaric, if he's not busy, to warn him. See ye later. _" he concluded with a small hand sign before leaving the hallway._

_No long after Eddy's departure, a nurse came out of the room. She stared at the two agents talking in the corridor, a shadow of a smile on her lips. Even as a nurse, you were part of MI6. It was not the most stable job nor the most resting, but it usually was the most stable thing its employees had known in their life. Going after MI6's Quartermaster was not a good idea, no matter how powerfull you were, no matter how determined you were. The Quartermaster, who ever they were at the time, was a pillar of MI6, on the same ground has M or the Vauxhall itself. Whoever had gone after them would not get far._

_"_ He's awake but on huge pain killers, he'll probably be out for awhile. But he's usually a genius so he should be a normal kid for now." _She warned them_ , _"_ You can come in but he musn't move nor be too much disturbed. So, please, don't talk to him about what happened, we don't know how it affected him mentally."

« m not very talkative so, won't be a problem. » _Answered Eric._

_The nurse discarted what he was saying with a sign oh hand :_

"You may not be very talkative but he has a reputation for it." _she added, her brown eyes locked on the other spy._

"Don't worry Doc', I think I did enough damage for now on _." replied the latter as he walked to hold the door for his colleague._

« Thanks, Grandpa.» _Said Eric as he entered, not resisting the temptation of using sarcasm._

_Said grandpa rolled his eyes :_

_"_ How can it be that I am the oldest of you all and I am still the one who never goes to the medbay, uh?"

"Mainly because the Doctors here hate you, more than they hate Eric and Eddy combined. _" commented Q on his usual ironic tone._

_The Quartermaster was distrubingly pale, even for him. Needless to say Death seemed to have grazed him quite closely. He seemed awfully young without his glasses. They had likely been broken during the incident or the doctors had forgot to give them back. The blood from the pervusion and the black of his hair where the only colours in the white room, or almost._

«He's been here for way longer than us, no wonders the medics hate him.» _confirmed Eric._

_"_ Almost ten years, but I've never been that often in the medbay." _retorted James as he shook his head in fake irritation._

"If I remember well, for your second mission as a double O agent, you almost died of a cardiac arrest, almost drowned, got tortured and almost died a third time in a car crash." _cut Q as he straightens his position, avoiding his right-side where the wound was._

_«_ See, told you. And we won't talk about the breakage ratio of the Q branch tech, we don't want to offend our Quartermaster.» _Pursued Eric, who was trying to keep them on a 'clean' subject._

_"_ Now you're just being an ass there Eric." _pointed out James, raising an eyebrow._

"Well, the kid has a point. I think you have the highest destruction ratio of all MI6. And I'm including V in it." _added Q, his brow furrowing as he tried to focus his sight on his colleagues._

« Sorry about that James, I'm not good with social stuff, it wasn't my intention. Did they break your glasses ? Or did they just forgot to give them back to you ?» _asked Eric as he realised Q has obvious troubles to focus his eyes on them without frowning._

_The oldest made him sign there were no offense taken before walking to the only cupboard of the room to try and look for Q's glasses._

_"_ Yeah, I have no clue where they bloody put them." _confirmed Q, giving up on the hope of seeing clearly._

"Found them." _cut James as he came back with the desired object._

_The latter put them on, quickly thanking the spy, before frowning :_

"Crap. The glass has split when I fell."

« Do you have another pair that we could go fetch for you ? And if not, I'm sure that getting new ones will not be very complicated.» _Asked Eric, trying to be thoughtful._

_He would never admit it to anyone, but the guilt he felt from trusting Olekseï, from almost failing his assignment, had only grew wider with Q's injury._

"Naah, one of my cats broke it a week ago." _sighed Q,_ "Doesn't matter, I'll keep those for now. I should be fine. _" he added, sending a small smile to Eric._

"I'll ask the doc, anything else we can do?" _Asked James, initiating a movement to ruffle the youngest's hair._

_Q immediatly froze. He was under medication which didn't mean he was calm. How could he be in such a situation ? It was already a miracle if he managed to talk to James and look him in the eyes. If he had been connected to a cardiogramm, its line would likely have jumped. He tried to calm down his heartbeats, muzzling his panic. He perfectly knew James was not responsible for what had happened. But it was far more easy for his mind to understand that than for his subcounscious._

_However, the moment was abruptly cut off by V entring the room._

"Sorry for the dramatic entrance, I had to escape the nurses."

_Following her entrance, Eric spoke again to talk about his discovery of the previous night. He was uncomfortable when it came to talk about himself, which was usually rare coming from him, but if it was to discract Q, he could try._

« Guess who tried to visit me yesterday when I was at the lab with you and left me a box of tea?»

_Q souffla, se recomposant un masque calme:_

_"_ Well to give you tea? I'd say Mrs Sing?" _supposa t-il tandis que James rejoignait V._

"Where the hell were you?" _asked the spy on a low voice to only be heard by V._

_"_ In town, and change your tone, I'm not his bodyguard. _" replied the brunett, not handling well what she felt like an accusation._

_Paranoid ? Her ? Always. And usually right._

_«_ Nah not someone from Six, and besides I've seen Mrs Singh a bit later in the day. _» Corrected the youngest, shaking his head._

"Well, if they're not from six, they're not even supposed to be able to enter." _noted Q, rising an eyebrow,_ "Unless they have a visitor card. Adding that to someone you know who'd need to apologise, I guess it's the Consultant?"

"You were a field agent, can you blame me for thinking so?" _explained James._

"Yeah, just because you don't know why I got pulled off field doesn't mean you have the right to judge me, arsehole." _hissed V, who was having trouble not punching the spy._

« Yep that's him. He offered me some russian tea and left a note to apologize for the day before. A bit too polite for my liking.» _Explained Eric, keeping his autoassigned mission of distracting Q from their two colleagues._

"What do you mean too polite? You're always complaining about people being morons _!" Said Q,_ "Well, I mean, I understand why you hate him but, tea is tea." _He concluded with a half smile._

_"I_ know enough to think you shouldn't have left the lab without telling anyone. _" retorted the oldest on a low voice._

_"_ Sincerely, from what I saw on the video, I am not the one you should blame, am I?" _growled V, growing paler and paler._

"Will you two please calm the fuck down?!" _Eventually stopped the Quartermaster,_ "It's not because I got shot that you should turn on each other. Getting hurt is part of our job description."

_The two involved exchanged one last look before reporting their attention on Q._

"Getting hurt is our job. _" Corrected James._

"Not yours. " _confirmed V._

« Whoever's responsible for that needs to pay the price, I fully agree on that, but blaming eachother is counterproductive. We're part of MI6 for fuck's sake, we're supposed to be England best weapons, start acting like it!" _Added Eric, exasperate by his two colleagues' attitude._

_He was himself just as worried and furious, but getting angry at V or James was just a lost of time._

_Q plumped down on the pillow, already exhausted. James did not reply, for once short in comeback, only nodding. V crossed her arms on her torso, cocking an eyebrow :s_

_"_ I ain't part of those anymore, remember love?" _she mocked before shaking her head, "_ I was here for the case anyway. The guy had James's face and vanished after getting shot twice. There's little to no blood of his, but I still want to know how the bastard did it."

_"_ Guess he couldn't just die after shooting me, could he?" _sighed sarcastically Q._

« That's sounds like our intruder has an ability, maybe similar to mine. What I don't understand is how he managed to disappear like that...» _noted Eric, fronwing at the idea._

_"_ Molecular dissolution?" _suggested V as she shrugged._

"I'm pretty sure I killed him." _disagreed James, the 'pretty' being fully useless since he was sure of himself._

_"_ It. You killed it. If you shot it dead and it disappeared, I doubt it was fully human. _" Corrected Q, a short smile appearing on his lips._

"Please tell me you're not thinking about an alien? _" said V cocking an eyebrow,_ "I'm supposed to be the irrational one here, aren't I?"

_Q rolled his eyes :_

"If it may reassure you, you still are. I'm on pain killers but I'm not high enough to see aliens everywhere!"

_«_ Maybe... I must admit that I don't know much about that sort of ability. Unfortunately maintaining control on my own takes me too much time to study it.» _Added Eric with calm, even though his mind was not calm at all._

_Admitting this kind of things outloud was nonetheless unpleasant since it was like admitting his lack of knowledge on his own abilities._

"I doubt it could be all the same anyway. After all, if it comes from your genes, it's like fingerprints, nobody really has the same even if it could seem so at the first glance. _" Reassured him Q._

_"_ Okay, I'm out, I stopped understanding shit at "molecular dissolution". _" Warned James,_ "I'm still having troubles with abilities, whatever they are, and I still don't get how can someone survive a bullet through the skull."

"Genes, chemisty, natural evolution, wibbley wobbley timey wimey... Stuff. _" Answered V, patting his shoulder while nodding._

_"_ You really need to stop quoting _Doctor Who_ when you're trying to pass as a scientist, you know that, right?" _sighed the oldest of the bunch._

"Anyway, my guess is that we got someone that can make clones and change their apparences." Cut _Q, leaving the British debate aside._

"Don't they have somebody like that in the US?" _wondered V, "_ A scientist that was able to divide herself into simultaneous bodies ? The guy'd be like her, but with an ability to change appearance."

_«_ I know, but it could have been useful to have an idea or an example, of what that sort of things can do if mastered. _»_ _Explained Eric, shaking his head, even if Q's words had brighten his mood,_ _«_ Oh do you mean Jennifaël Oz*? 'Cause I happen to know her. We've worked together a few times.»

_"_ Well, we can still ask someone who knows more, since we apparently hire consultants now." _noted James on a dark tone._

"Stop being an ass James." _cut Q, obviously way more sassy now that he was under medication._

_"J_ enny what now? For who does she works ? CIA? NSA? _" pursued the oldest after adressing a snarky smile to the scientist._

_Q sighed:_

"Great, we lost V..."

_«_ We've worked on a mission together awhile ago, our abilities are quite compatible so they decided to pair us. We've spent some time outside of work and happened to go along quite nicely, so she's now a good friend of mine. _»_ _Camly explained Eric, forgetting deliberately the fact that he had slept with said good friend._

"And we all know what double O agents mean when they say someone is a good friend of theirs." _jocked V, jumping without problems from her enthusiasm on the American security agency to mocking her colleague._

_James passed a fakely jaded hand on his face, hiding a sly smile, whereas Q rolled his eyes._

_"_ Last time I heard, Felix was a good friend of mine, and I didn't slept with him." _added OO7._

_"_ Yet _" replied tit for tat V who was not hiding the slightest her smile nor her laugh._

_While Q seemed to sincerly regret his anesthesia and while James looked about to hit V one way or another, the nurse who had let them in entered to change the perfusions. She observed the scene a moment, her hands on hips, before shaking her head :_

_"I_ t's past noon, I left you here way too long already. Agent Shell, I'll let you go back to your own room."

_«_ Of course we have, last time I checked I wasn't asexual. _»_ _Retorted OO13 to his colleague, before answering the nurse in a tone seeping sarcasm, "_ Yeah yeah. I'm sure you meant cell, and not room. A white, empty and boring one.»

"For the last time agent Shell, you're not allowed to get back on the field before a week minimum. Don't make me draw it to five weeks. _" threatened the nurse on a neutral tone, before heading toward the Quartermaster._

_V let out a chuckle before turning Eric's wheelchair around, toward the door._

"Don't worry, I'll get Grumpy back to his room safely Ma'am!"

_«_ A MONTH ?! Please, if it ever happens, kill me. Besides, I never said I wanted to go back on the field, even if I do want to, I would be okay with just some distraction... Just anything but that empty room» _Despaired Eric as he heard the threat made by the nurse but he couldn't do anything except letting V bringing him back to his room._

_James just let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head:_

_"_ I really don't know how you deal with those two on daily basis."

_Q rose his head, an eyebrow slightly cocked as the nurse changed the first pocket of pain killers._

_"_ Simple. You're worse than the two."

"Ouch, right in the feels as always." _ironised James, a sly smile on his lips._

"When I said get out of this room, it was toward you too 007." _rebuffed him the nurse without even turning her head pulling a smile on her patient's face._

_The spy raised his hands, in sign of surrender :_

"Yes Ma'am. _" a hand on the doorknob, he added:_ "Try and get better soon, I don't want to change my Quartersmaster."

_When Alaric received Heddwyn's call, he had just exited a warehouse belonging to the Family. Sleeping with Maria had revealed itself more useful than pleasurable. Or so he thought, as he was now involved in the relay betwen the U.S and the United-Kingdomn. He was expecting a text, whatever it could be, but he could breath, for now. He checked he was alone before answering the call :_

"Hey Eddy."

"Hey, sorry to be the bringer of bad news but Q got shot. _" His boyfriend quickly informed him on a curtly tone._

_Sunny stayed quiet a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. If their Quartermaster had been injured, whoever was responsible had just made the worst mistake of their life._

"Shit. How is he? _" he eventually asked, unable to mask his worry._

"Alive, probably a bit shocked but he should be alright." _answered Heddwyn._

"If he's alive, why do you have that voice?" _Asked the spy, keeping an eye on his surroundings._

"Because I'm worried?"

"You don't sound worried love, you sound pissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, this is the first chapter I actually bothered translating fully in English. And let me tell you lads and lassies, it takes a fuckin' while to do so ! (This is Deni btw, hi !) I'll try to translate the following ones as well, and the past ones, it might take awhile and influe on the posting agenda. So my apologies, but it's for the best (for ye) so...
> 
> * Go check Dr. Oz to get the references but you might spoil yourself~


	20. I would be lost without my British guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric talks with V and a friend of his. Doing so, he learns more about Olekseï and Kirov relationship...

_Eric would have rather not go back to his room, he would rather not be left alone with his thoughts. He sighed but made no comment, leaving his mind drive away toward the guilt he had pushed back since he had learnt about Q’s injury._

_"_ Oï! Could ye stop being a brooding mess for a moment Blondie? _" complained V with a childish pout on her lips as Eric sat back on his bed._

_She had known Eric for long enough to know what was going through his occipital. Right now, she would have bet everything she had he felt useless. Useless, and guilty for something that had absolutely no link with him. A.k.a Q, getting shot._

"I'm not leaving you alone anyway, M asked to do some work and I don't want to go back to the lab yet." _she pursued as she parked the wheelchair nearby._

« Can't... m useless now» _mumbled softly Eric, almost too low for him to be heard._

_Being physically vulnerable and diminished was not helping him improve his opinion of himself._

"You're not useless, you're a mess. Now get your shit together, because if you plan on doing this each time Q gets hurt, or anyone you know and like gets hurt, because otherwise you're never gonna make it to your thirties kid. Q getting shot wasn't your fault. Let's be serious, would you have even thought something was weird by seeing him and James making out in the damn labs? Cause I know I would have fucking yelled Hallelujah! But guess what? It wasn't him, and the bastard shot our Quartermaster. I don't care how you think about it but I can tell you there’s nothing we could have done, especially not you. And it's not because you're useless or not strong enough, it's not because you weren't there. If you were, you'd have got yourself killed, at best." _replied V, whose voice was more a hiss than anything._

_Her eyes were dark, her face white and she looked just as mad now as she had been earlier when she had been talking with James._

_«_ Sorry...»

_Was the only thing Eric managed to say. V’s words were echoing awfully with part of his thoughts. He knew he would have been unable to do anything in this situation. Hell, he would have been glad too!_

_Sadly, this part was pushed aside by the low self esteem he had been growing this his arrival at the infirmary. Usually, he was working or at least busy enough not to reflect too long on himself. But since the mission with the consultant, he had way too much time and not enough work to think of something else._

"Sorry for what?! You can't keep going like this Eric, you can't keep apologising for being yourself, you can't keep saying you're sorry for everything, you can't be sorry all the time because you think you're an error or because you believe everything you do or didn't do was a mistake!" _pursued V as she sat next to him, "_ It's not because we got this job, because we got... Something more than the rest, that we're obliged to be better, to do better. Because better will never be enough, we will always think we're less important, less useful, and you can't keep going like this kid, believe me, I tried."

« Usually I'm not like that... I just struggle to be physically disabled, even temporarily. I know it's not for long and not an issue, but... I feel vulnerable, barely able to stand up long enough to switch from the bed to the chair. I feel particularly bad about this time ‘cause not long ago I've used my ability on Q, obviously he saw James, he believed it was him... » _Eventually replied Eric._

"Can't really relate since, well, since I became like that, but I think I know what you mean." _first noted V, dislocating her wrist without a wince before putting it back in place to prover her point,"_ But it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes. You're safe here, we're all watching each other's back and it's okay to be a mess once in awhile."

_As she heard the anecdote, the brunette chuckled:_

"Can't say I'm surprised. And I don't blame you, I'd have done the same in your shoes. I guess we now know who has the more chance with Q between Bond and Trevelyan, even if it may be delayed a bit since... Well, since what happened."

« Trevelyan has been under cover for awhile now, so it's logical that he would have less chance with our Quartermaster. Especially since it’s been awhile Bond left for long term missions.» _Added Eric as he nodded to V’s words._

_The latter smiled, ruffling her colleague’s hair._

"Yeah, I see your point. And we all know what happened last time James went on a long term mission." _she concluded as she caught her computer from her bag,_ "Anyway! M asked me to look into Olekseï's past, wanna help?"

 _«_ Of course I do. That bastard lied to us, and he’s the reason I'm here trying to get away from those horrible thoughts.» _Confirmed Eric as he found back his profesional temper._

_The young woman’s smiled grew bigger:_

_"_ Nice! What do you think we should look in first? You know him better than I do."

 _«_ He wants to kill Kirov, he's really, like madly, angry at him. I absolutely don't know why but this is probably important. That's what made me yell at him, when he was busy hurting me, the other day.» _Quickly explained Eric._

"So we should search for a link between those two I guess?" _Supposed V as she opened her computer,_ "It should be fun..." _she added as she entered Olekseï’s security number and name as well as Kirov’s._

_A list of results appeared. Military records mostly. The young woman opened them all before classing them by chronological order._

"Welp. I can tell you they met in the army, at the time Olekseï was still in the russian air force. Apparently, Kirov was the second in command at the time. Great results, but no awards unlike our dear consultant."

 _«_ So they’ve known each other for awhile... They used to work together, which explains the familiarity between the two. But now, the question is : Why do they want to kill each other ? _»_

_Reading quickly through the documents, V nodded: remarque:_

"Since they were in the same regiment, I'd say they knew each other very well. It’s not mentioned everywhere, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Olekseï had trained him, or something like that." _she said before making sign to Eric to slow down,_ “‘m coming to it, gimme a sec love."

_The next paper was an uncensored version of the report on the submarine’s incident._

_"_ From what I'm understanding, after Olekseï's departure for the secret services, Kirov took the lead of their regiment. Nothing for a few years and then, two years ago, said regiment was charged to protect a nuclear submarine. Kirov seems to have killed everyone, except one officer. I think we can guess who it was."

«So now they want to finish the job by killing the other. That's... quite logical in reality... Strange but logical. Olekseï probably hasn't received permission to hunt down his ex-colleague, which may have lead him to deserte to do it by himself. _» Guessed as he linked everything together._

"So it would seem. To be honest, I can't blame him. Can't say I'd react well if I saw one of the person I trust kill people that used to be under my orders, or were friends. _" noted V as she closed the report._

_The last element of the list was a simple service note. The latter informed a superior officer than an agent of their secret services had deflected. If the identity was not mentioned, it was not hard to guess either._

« I know, that's why it's a logical reaction. And it definitely explains why Olekseï went to such extent to hunt down Kirov.» _Confirmed Eric to V’s comment._

"Yeah, I think we can tell M she was right to worry her consultant was mentally unstable. You don't go after someone for two years without being seriously obsessed by them or by your revenge." _Pursued V with a small pout, "_ Now, the question is: How are you going to play it? Do you keep the mission on the same tracks and lie? Or do you confront Oleksei to see if he hides anything more? ‘Cause at that point, he might as well have lied about everything else."

«He'll have to explain. I just can't risk getting on a mission without being sure that he won't hide more things from me. Last time I pretended not knowing, it caused me to end up here.» _Answered Eric, determined to find the last word of that story._

_V nodded slowly:_

_"_ I see your point. I'll warn M of what we discovered. You gonna be okay if I leave you?"

 _«_ Probably not in a wonderful mood, but it'll be a bit better than before. I don't have anything to distract myself. _» Sighed the spy who would give a lot to have the smallest book to distract himself._

_The brunette seemed to think for a bit before resuming:_

_"_ You know what? Keep the laptop. I got ebooks, tv shows and movies on it, it should distract you." 

«Thanks V, that's really nice of you.» _Thanked her Eric, relieved to finally be able to keep his mind busy._

_A sly smile appeared on the scientist’s lips as she got up to leave:_

"Don't tell the others, you're the only one I'm nice with."

 _«_ I'm honoured to deserve such a special treatment.» _Replied the spy with a smile, amused by his colleague’s reaction._

"You better be, I don't want the other to ask for a better treatment." _retorted V, "_ Try to get some rest, I'll tell ye when I'll have seen M." _added the brunette before opening the door._

 _«_ I will, the meds are starting to take effect, so I doubt I'll be able to stay coherent for very long.» _Answered the blond who was starting to feel the effect of the painkillers he had taken sooner._

"Yeah, I can see that. See ye princess!" _mocked V before leaving, closing softly the door behind her._

* * *

**/!\ Warning, spoilers for Dr. Oz !**

_Even if Eric had wanted to read a bit, the mental fatigue and the medication quickly plunged him in a deep slumber. When he eventually woke up, hours later, his sleep had left him with a bitter taste and bad memories. He therefore chose to distract him with one of the ebooks on the laptop before quickly changing his mind. The main character was reminding him way too much of someone. Someone he decided to text:_

" Hey Jenny, it's Eric. Just wanted to check how things were going for you."

 _"_ Hi Love ! 'S been awhile! Oh, well, the usual. Almost got killed by sending myself into space to save one of my friend's boyfriend's ass. And I ended up in bed with the two, just woke up actually. What about you? _"_

_Jenny, or has she was named, Jennyfaël Oz (more known as Doctor Oz) was a scientist and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Ex-marine, she had became “different” after an incident involving Hydra, herself, and some work on genetics. She was now able to divide herself into clones and was able to control each one of them. Eric and her had met during an investigation work in Scotland a few years ago now._

_"_ Yeah, I've been quite busy recently, one of our local informant, on a big crime family, cover had blown up and was taken by them. We've managed to get her out.   
I was supposed to be on a mission rn, but it kinda fucked up, and I'm stuck in the medbay for at least two weeks. -Got tortured by an angry russian who happened to be our target-   
Oh and congratulations for nearly killing yourself."

 _"_ A nice week as I can see. Angry russian are never good, except in bed. How are you doing tho? Not injured to badly?   
Thanks, but it was a clone. Although I did stay way too long in it. I can't remember some stuff from last week."

_Indeed, when she was in a dying clone she only had a limited time to get out of it and join back her original body. Otherwise, she would die, or something similar like being stuck in the Empty. Leaving a clone too late had some side effects, including memory loss, headaches and even broken bones._

_"_ No permanent damage at least. But I still ended up with three lacerations on each forearm, and a third degree burn on my right sole. Losing control of my ability and letting the person's personality take over mine and yell «Go die already» isn't a good tactic to calm a fucking sadist... And of course add the wonders of strong pain meds _."_

 _"_ Boooy, that was a hell of a week for ya! Getting tortured is never fun, being able to divide yourself and dissociate is pretty cool when it happens, you feel the pain, but less. Wanna talk about it? I doubt those two will wake up soon."

_The text message was followed with a selfie of Jenny, face almost disappearing behind black curls, a smirk on her lips, with a young asian woman with short brown hair and a blond man with a small beard in the background. The three being only covered by sheets obviously._

"I'm happy for you Jen', they're cute, and you look radiant with joy.  
I can't walk at all for now, so I need to use a wheelchair for awhile, the man I was working with happens to have lied about his status, he's not a russian consultant, he's a deserter who wants to kill the target. Oh and my Quartermaster got shot this morning, he's gonna be okay, but the responsible managed to get away. That bastard used 007's appearance to trick him into contact."

"I am, even if they were playing hard to get. I mean, Linc' did tried the spacecraft before me… A deserter? I wouldn't blame him if you hadn't got hurt. But hell if I don't know how much revenge can drive you out of the way and hurt others.   
It was still the brunet right? Poor kid, keep an eye out for mental repercussion, I had a pretty bad experience with a young scientist who had been shot.

PS: Which one is 007 already?"

 _"_ Well I kinda got tortured caus' he hadn't told me everything, so a bit complicated.   
And yeah, it's still our young boffin, we're all watching him, and his assailant will be found and pay for hurting Q. I don't think he realises that he's the one to whom our loyalty goes first. 007 is one of the oldest Double-0 agents still in service. You know, the blonde one with clear blue eyes, and also the one having a big crush on our Quartermaster."

"Tell the asshole to get his shit together. Ooh that one then ! And the someone took his face to hurt the kid? That's gonna leave a mark on the two. I hope your Quartermaster will get better, and you too."

" I will, as soon as I see him again. If he's allowed to enter into MI6's building again, since I sincerely doubt that M's gonna like learning about his lies.  
Yup, yesterday was Q's birthday (we celebrated it the day before) and him and 007 got closer during the night before. And that fucking bastard used it at his advantage, he couldn't even die properly, he vanished after getting shot two times. He'll heal a lot faster than I'll do, he got only one bullet wound, and is way more cooperative with the staff than I am."

"If she is just a bit like May, she will break him with her bare hands.  
On his birthday?! The kid got some bad karma on him. So, what you're telling me is that a guy died like my clones do? That's creepy asf. Yeah, well maybe you should start cooperating, cause if not I'll send you Simmons and then, you won't have any other choice."

 _"_ From what I know about his ability, it looks like a mix between yours and mine, which is kinda scary. He seems to have used the Quartermaster's desire and died like your clones do. I would, if they weren't trying to bore me to death, no distraction whatsoever allowed. So I'm not cooperating just by distracting myself from my thoughts. I swear that this is the only thing I'm not doing properly."

"That's... Messed up. Yours is genetic, mine is, well, a bloody accident. Keep me updated, I think my team deserves some rest but if I can help, I will.  
You should go to sleep or watch some stuff, what time is it in England?"

 _"_ Our techie in second lent me her laptop, so I'll probably read a bit and take a nap. (do not ever tell her I've called her like that, she would kill me). _S_ omething like 5 in the afternoon I think, not far from the evening for sure. _T_ hanks Jenny but your team's rest comes first. So only if you have time"

"That's... A cute nickname, can't blame you, I give everyone pet names. Except my boss. And my boss's second/wife. Ugh... It must be... Six A.M here? I can't get back to sleep, I feel like I'm missing something big since I woke up on Earth, I shouldn't have stayed in the clone so long.

I don't want to let them down again. We had quite a mess here. A guy, with power like a virus, who tried to take over every inhumans. He almost killed Daisy and sending him to space was our only way out, which almost got Lincoln and myself killed but hey, 'm fine so tell me if you have questions or anything."

 _"_ She's crazy as fuck, so I don't want to make her mad.   
Yeah I know how you feel, It happens to me when I let someone else personality replace mine for too long, even if it's tamer (and I'm still a shit at using it properly).

Gosh, you guys really deal with the craziest stuff, our missions look mundane compared to yours! For now you know as much as I do on the situation, so I'll text you if I learn more. Take care of your cuties, you've deserved it"

 _"_ Yeah, seems like your type of friend alright. You'll get better at it, don't worry, don't let it take you down tho.   
You have no idea of how much I'd love for us to have your missions. The number of time I almost lost them... But we're SHIELD not FBI, you got Six, they got us. Everyone as their deal. Okay, get well soon, and I think will, because I'm currently trapped bc of Daisy's arms rn..."

" Oh I very much like mundane, don't worry, my life is chaotic enough. I'm not gonna use it for a while, I need a break. Last time I released it, I've lost control two time in the same day. One day IT'll (you know the time when I ended up sleeping with someone just because their desire person wanted to do it.) happen again, and it could be one of my colleagues..."

"I know you won't like it but you need to talk to someone with the same trope. I'm an accident, I can't help you, not with that at least..."

"Usually I wouldn't, but after what happened, I really realized that I need help. Problem is, I don't know anyone like this unfortunately, the only person with an ability I know is our Techie in second, she's unbreakable. So not really helpful."

"Uh. I met a guy like that once, in Harlem. Nice guy. Ask your boss if she knows anyone, we used to have an Index of people with abilities but it got destroyed with SHIELD a few years back."

"I'll see with her, not now tho. Or her wife will be angry with me for leaving the medbay, she's as protective as a mama bear, so not really a good idea to make her angry. And I already blackmailed the medics to let me out for our Quartermaster's birthday, so maybe not very efficient to try it today as well."

“You really have a hell of a team. But yeah, I know the very protective mother boss-type, I got the same at home. And if they're only partly alike, it's already enough for you to stay put in bed. You should get some sleep before the medic come and change your perf'."

"The Double-0 program isn't made for ordinary people anyway. But you're right, it's a hell of a team, almost like a family. Remind me to never let our teams met each other, I don't think the world would survive that."

"Are you kidding?! That would be awesome! As long as none of your friends try to flirt with Simmons, Fitz, May, Coulson or one of mine. We wouldn't want to deal with a civil war. But yeah, that'd be nice I think, FitzSimmons would love to meet your Quartermaster and the science branch all included I think!"

"Hell, Bond and Trevelyan are flirting machines, they flirt as they breathe, of course they would try ! But maybe Q could calm them down. Oh and our Techie in second is a big fangirl of the S.H.I.E.L.D and you in particular, you should have saw her reaction when I mentioned that we had worked together."

 _"_ I don't think they would resist a war machine like May, or someone who can literally produce Quakes and another who controls electricity. Did She now? How cute is that! I got a fangirl!"

"If everything goes smoothly, they should be in a relationship with our Quartermaster by the time we can all meet. (But things rarely go smoothly with us.) So it should be fine, I hope. Yeah ! She almost had little stars in her eyes, was absolutely adorable, before she made a joke on how a "good friend" of a Double-0 agent always include a sexual history."

"Both of them? Polyamourous couples are the best~ Well, in my opinion at least, can't speak for everybody. Can't blame her, I'd have thought the same! And, well, she isn't wrong, is she ;-)?"

 _"_ Yep, for now they're competing against each other, too blind to realise that he probably wouldn't say not to both of them. And frankly, I totally understand, they're hot as hell. For us yeah, that's true. Even if the end was kinda awkward, suddenly shifting from a male to a female body was strange. _"_

"Uh, tell me about it... I had let go of Skye, she fell in love again and I understood only later that the both had a crush on me. Lucky me I guess. I don't know how the three look but believe you on it.  
Yeah, no shit man! If I didn't know with who I had slept with you would probably have ended up with a gun against your head.”

"Fortunately for me, we had done the mission before getting to bed. Fortunately, and with a lot of luck, I never had to sleep with someone as a woman. And I'd like it to stay that way. _"_

"If my memory is good it was a wall first, then a bed."

* * *

_Almost two hours after Jenny had stopped answering (for reasons that could go from morning sex to worldwide catastrophe) someone knocked on the bedroom’s door. Not fully woken up yet, Eric answered in a vague mumble:_

« Yeah... Come in»

_At this moment, he had no idea on who could be behind that door._

_And, to be honest ? The one behind said door had no idea of what he was doing here anyway. Thaddeï was used to collateral damages, including victims. He also always tried to avoid those. He knew he should have been more careful. Of course. But being this close to Kirov had made him lose his usual carefulness. And he had caused his partner to be tortured. It had been a cold shower, making him realise how far he was going for his revenge. And he wasn’t sure how he would play it next. After all, he had won time. For it mattered._

_At the answer that came from the room, Olekseï cocked an amused eyebrow. He entered, closing the door behind him in a swift movement. He first glanced at the wheelchair before stopping on Eric. A sly smile appeared on the brunet’s lips as he saw the spy’s sleepy face._

_"_ Did I woke you up? _" asked Thaddeï as he walked to the bed._

« Nah. I woke up not very long ago, but you've got nothing to do with it. What do you want ?» _Replied Eric as he recognized the ex-russian spy and could not help but wonder what he was doing here._

_He didn’t thought he would see him before awhile, especially after what V had learnt._

"To apologise face to face. I shouldn't have left you there, not with Kirov in the building. _" Answered Thaddei after a small moment of silence, locking his blue ice eyes into those of the British spy._

_He kept his usual neutral face, which was likely a professional deformation by now, at the same level than his always straight back._

« Or maybe you could have done better. Maybe you could have told me the truth about about this mission.» _Cut Eric on a sharp tone, now fully awake as he stared at Thaddeï._

_The latter open his mouth to reply before closing it, slowly nodding._

"-So you know. Guess I should say I'm sorry about that too." _he eventually replied on a placid tone._

_He perfectly understood the youngest’s anger and did not try to justificate himself. He saw no point in it._

_«_ Of course I know ! How the fuck did you expect to fool me for the totality of this mission ?! I've been bloody tortured because of you, BECAUSE YOU LIED AND KEPT VALUABLE INFORMATION FROM ME !» _Eventually snapped Eric, who was made beside himself by the Russian’s attitude._

"I told you everything I knew! Except the fact that I was in Mourmansk that day. It should not have mattered anyway." _Answered Thaddeï, his tone rising slightly before falling low again._

_He never snapped. At least, not in these kind of situation._

"Of course it matters ! If I am to work with you, I am supposed to be able to trust you. Which I clearly cannot do as of now." _added Eric with a more calmer tone, mostly because he hurt himself in his anger, but not without a good dose of sarcasm._

"You being tortured is on me, just as the death of my men. I wasn't expecting to lie to you through the all mission. I was going to kill Kirov then, I don't know, go back to Russia to surrender I guess." _concluded the brunet._

_The British spy stayed quiet a moment, taking the time to breath correctly to calm down:_

«So you are a bloody idiot... Kirov is just as, if not more, determined to finish his job than you are to kill him. And now that he is cooperating with Calvert, you're gonna need all the help necessary. I'm sorry for yelling, it wasn't really mature of me.» 

"I can't blame you, I'm actually surprised you did not try to punch me, because I would probably have done it at your age and in your spot." _slowly said the Russian, a brief smile appearing on his lips, "_ I wasn't aware Kirov knew I was still alive. And, to be honest? I was sure he had just gone mad and went on killing spree. It was the only explanation I ever found for him killing our friends." _he added as he pulled a chair to sit near the bed,_ "I don't know what's the link between Calvert and Stan, but I can't ask help. Not with such a link between me and that mess."

«If you're here it means that M allowed it. And I am still on this mission, with you. So you are not going back hunting him alone, cooperating with you is still my job. Which I fully intend to do properly _.» Camly pursued Eric, now perfectly stable and in possession on his mental capacities._

"Oh, yeah, she obviously knows too now." _noted Thaddeï after reflexion, "_ Well, you may want to do your job, but you should first try to heal properly, don't you think?" _slightly taunted the brunet._

«I told her everything I know on the situation and it seems that she has decided to allow you to come back here. Oh and you should try to be a little more sympathetic, because I'm not supposed to move too much nor getting angry at someone and start to yell.» _Retorted Eric as he rose a mocking eyebrow at his interlocutor’s attitude._

"I am being sympathetic! I just told you to rest before coming back on the field." _corrected Thaddeï with a small laugh, "_ I'm still sorry though, I doubt you would have ended up in such a mess without looking like me in Stan's eyes." he eventually added on a softer tone.

«Yeah, probably, but if I had better control over my ability, it might have gone better. Shouting at him wasn't really a good idea, especially when I already played dumb with Calvert. So it's probably both your fault and mine » _Shrugged Eric, he had had the time to think about it while he was stuck here._

 _"_ So what? We both screwed up badly, me more and longer than you, but we still got work to do. Even if I doubt Calvert will find a new nuclear heart soon, which leaves you time to get better while I'll probably get half murdered by your boss if I ever cross her path again. _" retorted Thaddeï with a grin._

_He had apparently let go of his usual marble mask._

«Don't worry, if she wants to murder you, she will not do things by half. I would even more fear her secretary if I were you though, she tends to be more subtle than M. I've got at least one to two weeks of convalescence to heal my burns, which is the priority if I don't want to suffer from some side effects.»

"Her secretary? Nice, now I know I'll need to watch my back around her too. Can't blame them though." _admitted the oldest, "_ I don't really want to be responsible for long terms effects so please, listen to you doctors." 

«I already promised it to a friend of mine, so no worries. I will listen to them as long as they're reasonable.» _Confirmed Eric as he nodded, reassuring his partner on his cooperation with the doctors._

"Reasonable? I'm pretty sure they should be the ones telling you that, don't know why." _mocked the latter with a chuckle as he got up,_ "I'll try to get back to Emeline, see if she gots anything new, and if she's not dead yet. I'll keep you updated."

«It's MI6 staff, they tend to be a bit excessive when treating Double-0 agents. Since we often are difficult patients they use stricter rules so that even if we're not fully respecting it, we still do the right thing.» _Explained Eric as he joined Thaddeï’s laugh._

"I have no doubts you are, the only reason I was quiet in the medbay was because of the induced coma or because I knew they'd give me a hard time if I ever tried to complain." _pursued the latter._

« I'm usually left alone when asleep, I tend to not control my ability, so no one really wants to be the target.» _said Eric, shrugging like he did not care about it._

_Thaddei smiled. A sly smile which gave to his eyes something feline:_

_"_ Well, I think I saw enough Kirov for awhile now and I don't think you'd want to be him, so I think I'm going to go. Tell me when you'll be back on the field. I would be lost without my british guide."

«Oh hell no ! I've been him more than enough. Stupid as this thing is, it would probably worsen my injuries. So yeah, bad idea. Like I said, don't expect me before at least a week, once my sole will have healed.» _Pursued Eric, trying to ignore the fact that this smile was way too charming to belong on Olekseï’s face._

"That's what I thought, I'll keep you updated on the case, see you kid! _" Finally said the latter as he left the room, without losing said smile._


	21. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alec finally comes back to England, he learns about Q's injury. In the meanwhile, Faith makes an unfortunate encounter with no one else than her parents.

_Alec closed the door of M's office behind his back with a tired smile. A bit taller than James was, he was however thinner, with deep green eyes which seemed to change colour with the lighting of the room he was in. When Mrs Singh had last seen him, he had short hair and was leaving for a year long undercover mission in Irak. They never had had the time to get to know each other, Mrs Singh had joined the service two years and a half ago, after her wife had taken the job as MI6's director and Trevelyan was most of the time away. But she still liked the agent, always polite with a subtle sarcasm coming with most of his words. The first thing she thought as she saw him enter her office was that he looked tired. His hair had grown out and were (partly) tied in a messy manbun. The sun had tanned his skin, making the dark circles under his eyes less noticable. Even with his dark trench-coat, he looked cold and the bandages under his white shirt didn't help making him look healthier. He was no longer used to the British cold and had three broken rips (and a few lacerations currently cicatrising) and we won't add the jetlag to the list._

"006, I wasn't expecting you so soon." _remarked camly Mrs Singh as she sat at her desk, behind her, the lift closed again._

_Her dark hair was in a sophisticated bun on a cyan top. Her perfeclty done nailed were closing on a tall teacup in the same shade of crimson than the lipstick on her smilling lips. Her smile was likely catching for Alec's grew bigger as he walked to her desk._

"Honeslty ? Me neither. It was a messy end but I'm still here, mostly in one piece." 

"Oh, I think it must have made M's day with the mess that the month has been here." _sighed the oldest as she put down her cup, shaking her head,_ "Long hair suits you by the way."

"Thanks, didn't really have the time to cut them to be honest," _replied quickly the spy before going back on what interested him the most,_ "What happened?"

"Well, 0011 became amnesic, we got Eric out of the field for at least two weeks, a consultant who lied on everything but his resumé and... Q got shot." _concluded Mrs Singh after a moment of hesitation, perfectely knowing how the agent would react._

_She didn't know him as well as she knew the others, but knowing James was knowing Alec, or almost._

"What?! When?!" _exclaimed the latter, as expected by the brunette._

"This morning, he's fine." _the latter tried to reassure him, while doubting of the results._

"Hell if he's fine, he's a scientist not a bloody field agent!" _retorted Alec on a dark tone before clenching his teeth to calm down,_ "Sorry about that, I think I am in dire need of sleep. Good evening Mrs Singh." _he eventually apologised with a quiet smile, before leaving the room._

"You really think telling him was a good idea? _" asked M's voice through the intercom always on between their two offices._

"Well, he'd have learnt about it anyway." _made her notice her wife as she shrugged,_ "We both know some of the kids care more about their Quartermaster than about their Queen and Country." 

"Obviously, but I would have advised to tell him tomorrow. I doubt Trevelyan slept more than a few hours in the last weeks." _Answered MI6's director, unbothered by her wife's remark._

"Was Irak such a mess?" _enquired the brunette with a slight frown._

_She had little to no information on that operation, which was saying a lot on its nature. If she didn't know about it, no one did, or almost._

"Definitively, not worse than Chechnya but a mess still. We got what we wanted, but MI5 lost some agents on the way and we almost lost ours, again."

_Alec was a spy used to close call mission. Nos as badly as James, thankfully, but still. The job that had made him a Double O, during the civil war in Chechnya, had seen him come back from the dead. He was one of the few double-O that was not supposed to become one. Not yet at least. Needless to say he still had very poor luck on his long mission. If it had not been for his contact back in Irak, he would have lost his legs, maybe more._   
_006 could have used some rest. But he had not planned to get back to his flat just now. Mainly because he knew his landlady would harass him with questions and he really was not in the mood for now. She was not aware of his real job, he usually passed as a war-zone reporter, and he would have liked to keep it that way and not risk it all because of his tiredness. And even if he wanted to, he had someone to visit in the sick-bay._

_When someone knocked on his door, Q was reading. Well, trying to read really, as the cracked glass was not helping him to focus on the text._

"Come in?" _he answered, closing his book, slightly frowning_

_A doctor or a nurse would not have bothered themselves to knock. It as therefore more likely to be one of his colleagues. Since M and Mrs Singh had already dropped by, he would have bet on Eddy, the only one from whom he hadn't heard in one way or another. This attitude, at the opposite of Heddwyn's usual caring nature had not worried him. He had other things to think about._

_However, the sniper was not the one behind the door:_

"I leave for a few months and you managed to almost get killed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say James is rubbing off on you." _noted 006 as he entered the room._

"Alec? What are you doing here?" _Asked Q as he straightened his position in surprise._

_He made no remark on the fact that said 'few months' were now a full year._

"I would love to say I came back for you, but I actually just learnt it from Mrs Singh. I got back a few hours ago only." _Answered Trevelyan as he sat on the chair near the bed, a pale smile on his lips,_ "How are you feeling?"

_Q sighed, rolling his eyes:_

"I'm not dying Trevelyan, stop worrying. I only got shot, it's not something new to you, is it?"

"Kinda is. It never crossed my mind the labs weren't safe for our Quartermaster." _retorted the oldest as he cocked an eyebrow, brushing his hair away from his eyes._

_He did not seem to remark Q's slightly redder cheeks. Which seemed to happen quite frequently when someone used a possessiv pronoum next to his title._

"I work with V, remember ? There's no way to be safe with her." 

_Alec let out a small laugh:_

"Yeah, but I doubt V ever used a gun against you, did she?"

_Q stayed quiet before shrugging. Of course V would never do that. He was her superior, she was bored and liked to try out dangerous experiments by herself, but using a gun against him? Never._

"What do you want me to say? MI6 is not safe in the first place, by working here, I likely had it coming." _he eventually answered, distractively playing with the tube of his perfusion._

"You likely had it coming?" _repeated the oldest, before shaking his head,_ "Q, you're a scientist, I'm not saying you're not important, but you're not supposed to get hurt by somebody. At worst by a bad experiment. Not by an intruder with a weapon." _he pursued, catching the brunet's wrist to stop him from pulling out his perfusion by accident,_ "You're too important for us to get as much in danger than a field agent. We're not supposed to last long, remember?"

_Q froze. He hated what was saying the spy. Mainly because the latter was right, which he would however never admit, but also because of the physical contact. So it was starting again, uh?_

"Don't you think you are mixing personal views with professional ones?" _he eventually retorted on his usual sarcastic tone,_ "And stop saying fields agent don't last long, it's my job to keep you alive..." _he added on a lower tone while looking away._

_Alec took a moment to think, unbothered by the scientist's comment._

"They're both equal. You're too important for MI6 to get killed, it'd be a mess without you. And you're too important for us to get killed too. You wouldn't want to break our hearts would you ?" 

_Even with this subject, he had not lost his grin. He however avoided the subjet of Double-O's lifetime. Of course they didn't last long. He regarded his own survival more as luck than on real professional talent. He had became good at killing people. He had never grown used to surviving his target. But now was not the time to restart this debate with Q._

"Shut up Trevelyan. I don't need you to play nice with me." _Whispered the latter, trying more or less efficiently to pass his tone for angry._

_The spy's smile grew softer as he finally let go of the brunet's wrist._

"Me? Playing nice? Always with you." _he said before ruffling Q's hair._

_The youngest didn't try to avoid Alec's hand or to stop him. He was too busy processing the informations and the end of their physical contact._

"Do you ever stop flirting with people?" _he eventually let ou as he withdrew himself from the other's touch, his eyes briefly glancing at Alec's lips before locking on his green eyes._

"I never flirt with people, unless it's asked on a mission or you." _Answered Alec._

 **And James.** _Almost added Q._

_As he rather avoid a silence or a fight, Alec got up, pulling his chair away:_

"Want me to take care of your cats while you're stuck here?" _he asked as he pulled up his coat's collar correctly._

"Please, I don't want to ask V, she'd poison them without noticing." _nodded Q_ , "I guess you won't need the keys?"

_Alec grinned:_

"Who do you think I am ? I know how to pick a lock."

_Q sighed, letting his head drop against the pillow. Of course he would answer that._

"Sure thing, food is in the last cupboard, below the sink." _precised the scientist._

"Kay. Oh, and!" _resumed Alec as he was about to leave the door,_ "Did you receive my package?"

_The youngest nodded. He amorced a movement to put his hand around the pendant but stopped midway. It wasn't here but with his personal belongings, in a cupboard. He therefore only smiled briefly as he put down his hand:_

"Yeah. I did. Thanks."

"My pleasure, take care."

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, non loin de l'hôtel où logeait présentement Faith se trouvait un couple. Rien d'anormal jusqu'ici, si ce n'était qu'ils, Adam et Olivia Hale, semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'ils étaient certains d'avoir trouvé après avoir aperçu Faith se promener tranquillement dans le parc, profitant de l'air frais et de la tombée de la nuit.

Elle fut rapidement abordée par le couple qui semblait extrêmement heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Faith. Attirant la jeune femme immédiatement dans une étreinte étouffante, qui la rendait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Le couple la libèra après une longue et embarrassante minute. Faith pu enfin prendre la parole pour tenter de leur expliquer la situation.Chose compliqué alors qu'Adam ne cessait de la couper pour lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, ils semblèrent enfin comprendre que Faith ne se souvenait de rien et qu'elle cherchait à déterminer qui elle était vraiment. Ce qui dû sonner comme une autorisation pour la bombarder d'informations qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour la jeune femme.

« - Please stop, both of you. I'm really sorry but I just don't feel like this is who I am. It just sounds like if it was a stranger's life and personality. So I would very much like you two to keep your distances, at least for now.» Dit-elle, ne se reconnaissant en rien dans le portrait dressé par ses parents.

« - But, Faith, darling ! You would miss your wedding !» fit Olivia sur un ton à la fois choqué et outré.

« - My what ?!» s'étrangla la jeune femme absolument prise de court par la déclaration de sa "mère".

Heddwyn n'allait pas bien. Principalement parce que ce qu'avait dit Sunny résonnait dans sa tête depuis la fin de l'appel. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il était furieux. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre ou à aider, il voulait juste traquer l'intrus et l'abattre. Il se comportait en chasseur, en tueur. Pas en espion, pas en ami. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être un des agents les plus calmes et amicaux du MI6, il en était bien loin...  
Il traversait actuellement un parc, sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait pour être honnête, lorsqu'il passa à côté d'un groupe de personne. Reconnaissant la voix de l'une d'elle, il se rapprocha.

"-Everything's okay miss?" demanda Eddy en reconnaissant Faith.

« - More or less... I just meet these people, who are supposed to be my parents, and learnt that I'm supposed to get married very soon... So I'm as well as it is possible in such a situation.» Lui répondit Faith, franchement perturbée par l'annonce.

Surtout qu'elle ne s'imaginait absolument pas que son propre mariage était en cours de préparation, elle ne s'imaginait même pas se marier. Parents qui regardent le nouvel arrivant avec suspicion, n'appréciant absolument pas d'avoir été interrompus par un total étranger.

"-What do ye mean get married? Ye almost died a few days ago! Any logical being would tell ye to cancel everything." nota Heddwyn son ton se calmant au fur et à mesure, passant de la surprise complète à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« - According to what I've just learned, I am apparently planing a religious ceremony since more than a year... And it's supposed to take place in a month. But... I don't know, it doesn't feel right. It feels like the Family..." Poursuivit Faith en évitant le regard de ses parents, ce n'était vraiment pas cela qu'elle attendait lorsqu'elle avait dit vouloir voir si elle avait encore de la famille.

Cette attitude semblait d'ailleurs plutôt déplaire à ses parents qui en profitèrent pour rajouter une couche sur l'importance de l'événement à venir, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout tomber comme ça, pas au dernier moment.  
Heddwyn enregistra les informations lentement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté:

"-So ye're not getting married. Seems more like it. Want me to take ye home? I'm not sure I'd like to be left alone in this situation, family or not. Especially not if they make ye think of the Family."

« - Hell no ! Why would I get married to a man I don't even know, especially not in a way that will prevent me from ever divorcing ?!» Répliqua la rousse avec une réaction complètement sincère. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de participer à cette cérémonie et encore moins de faire un effort pour accorder sa confiance à Adam et Olivia.

« - Yes, please that would be lovely.» Finit-elle par dire, acceptant la proposition d'Heddwyn alors que le couple continue à tenter de la persuader qu'il lui faut accepter la situation.

"-How should I know ! I'm just as lost in this world than ye are love." répliqua le brun avec un sourire cynique, "Let's get ye out of here, I got ye once, it's not to leave ye the second time, no need to thank me." conclut-il, tournant ses yeux aciers vers les parents de Faith comme pour les mettre au défi de dire quoique ce soit.

« - It was more of a rhetorical question, but yeah, we're the amnesic team, at least we're not alone in this. Oh and I live in an nearby hotel for now, since my flat is apparently completely uninhabitable.» Reprit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé, sa bonne humeur revenant plutôt rapidement alors que ses parents finissaient par se taire, intimidés par le regard glacial du brun.

"-Uh. I guess not." souffla Heddwyn, vaguement amusé par la jeune femme, "If I trust the picture I saw of it, I can assure ye ye can't possibly live there now. And ye should probably not go back there anyway. The Family found ye once there, I think they should be able to do it twice."

« — Haven't thought of that part, but yeah that's true. Not going to give them that pleasure, I don't want to be Indie again - that name is so ugly- and certainly not when I'm finally clean.» Ajouta Faith sur le même ton léger, bien qu'elle se soit retournée pour fusiller ses parents du regard, simple précaution.

"-Bet ye don't, let's get ye home. In which hotel are ye staying?" demanda t-il sans suivre le regard de Faith.

« — The Travelodge London Vauxhall, really not far from here, really nice hotel by the way. The bed is wonderfully comfortable.» Répondit-elle après s'être reconcentrée sur la discussion.

"-I think I like the Mayfare better." répliqua Heddwyn sans réfléchir avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de secouer la tête, il était visiblement dans un sale état mental pour parler d'un hôtel qu'il ne connaissait pas...

« — Oh I'm sure you do, but that's not really the same budget thought. Hey, you're okay ? Caus' you're making the face of someone who knows something he's not supposed to.» Acquiesça la rousse avec un hochement de tête avant d'interpeller Eddy.

Sortant de ses pensées, Heddwyn adressa un sourire à la jeune femme:

"-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. A lot of stuff happened at the office today, it must be getting on my nerves, that's all."

« — Want to talk about it ? I can listen if you need to, and I'm quite sure you do.» Lui demanda doucement Faith, ayant bien remarqué le moment d'égarement de son interlocuteur.

"-Our Quartermaster got shot, let's just say none of us is taking it well. And something happened when I was in the Manor, just after we got ye out of there, I think it messed up a bit with my mind." expliqua celui-ci en marchant à ses côtés, haussant les épaules.

« — Oh crap ! He's okay ? I can see why you're mad tho, he's really a sweet boffin. Messed up, like something that sound true but isn't supposed to be ? Or something supposed to be true that doesn't sound right ?»

"-Yeah, physically at least, didn't saw him since. I want to catch that bastard first." répondit froidement le brun, "I don't really know. She showed me pictures, dead people, and I immediately knew how the killer had done it. Then I went to India, where I never went!, but I know I love this country. There is something missing. And I don't want Mrs Grayson to be right..."

« — That's understandable, once dead he won't be able to hurt him more, an effective way of reducing the potential harm. Of course there's something missing, you lost your memory, even when they're true files don't tell everything. She told you that you were the one who had murdered these people, didn't she ?» supposa Faith avec calme, sans sembler porter le moindre jugement.

Heddwyn poussa un lourd soupire, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres:

"-Ye're the first one that doesn't act like I've gone mad, thanks." la remercia t-il avant que son visage s'assombrisse à nouveau, "Is it that easy to guess?"

« — I'm living the same thing as you are, at a less important scale but still. You don't remember a single thing from your past the only thing you have is a file and the word of people you don't remember anymore, yep totally what happened with the Graysons. For me yes, caus' I know she a manipulative bitch, she would do anything for using you as she please. Exactly like she tried to use me against Six, except I had erased my own memory before getting caught. So I pretty much ruined her little plan.»

Une nouvelle réponse, toujours calme et compréhensive. La jeune femme avait une plutôt bonne idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'Heddwyn.

"-I remember... Stuff. Mainly muscle memory, but it doesn't always match what I should be." précisa Heddwyn, "I-I don't think they'd lie to me. It's been three months and it's not like I was just a number for them, not anymore... There's a difference between the Family and six."

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme, mais bien moins assurée que celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Mais croire qu'Alaric lui avait menti, l'avait utilisé, c'était au dessus de ses capacités.

« — I remembered the nickname of a friend recently and got to take a drink with her. Of course there's one, the Family is doing pretty illegal stuff, all of the members are horrible people, and Six is part of the military intelligence so it's more legal and it's members are probably greater people. I never said they'd lied to you, just that it was certainly not your fault if things doesn't always make sense.» Poursuivit Faith avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas pousser la comparaison entre les deux plus loin pour le moment.

"-I know ye didn't say that, I'm sorry." s'excusa l'espion en secouant de nouveau la tête, vaine tentative pour se remettre les idées en place, "I got lucky they were the one to find me. I was slowly dying in a street, amnesic and I had the skills of a killer. Could ye imagine if I had ended up in the Family like ye did? Well, we'd probably have burnt it to the ground sooner or later." conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

« — Well, I wouldn't frown on this idea, actually no. I would love to burn them to the ground, as a thank you for enslaving me and druging me to the point of developing an addiction. God I would still be a boring and obedient servant..." Répondit la rousse en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, appréciant l'idée de détruire la Famille.

"-I bet ye'd like the idea, they used ye and manipulated ye for months. I don't even know how I would react in yer shoes. But I'm pretty sure Mrs Grayson would have regretted her choice. I don't even know how ye're not searching for revenge to be honest." Ajouta Heddwyn, vaguement amusé par l'attitude de Faith.

« — Because I don't even stand a chance, I'm a civilian, a weird one but still, without any particular knowledge that could be useful to bring them down. Seeking revenge would only bring me trouble.» Répliqua honnêtement celle-ci, qui, même si elle rêvait de voir la famille s'écrouler, était suffisamment réfléchie pour reconnaître qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

"-If it can help ye deal with it, I'm pretty sure MI6 sent my boyfriend to take care of it." la rassura Eddy avec un demi-sourire.

« — Oh nice, that's a good news. Hope they will regret meddling in Six's business. I'll let them have fun together while I go away to start a new life.» Acquiesça la rousse appréciant beaucoup l'idée.

"-Let's hope they will burn it to the ground for ye then. Knowing Al', it's likely to happen, he used to work for MI5 before." répondit le plus âgé en s'arrêtant devant l'hôtel où logeait Faith.

« — Well that's quite a nice news then, no one else deserves to live what I lived with these bastards. I'm very thankful to you all for saving my life, but I don't fully trust Six either so... I don't really know.»

"-Can't blame ye. I wouldn't trust anyone in yer spot. And, to be honest? I can't say I really trust anyone, but it's not like I really got the choice, but I think we can trust them when they say they'll get rid of the Familly." conclut-il avec un sourire amusé.

« — I don't know many people outside of Six, just three actually, my "parents" and a friend of mine. Who's not mentioned in any of my files so in theory she shouldn't know me, but she does and also happens know about what I was doing. So obviously I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I do like her.» Ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence, ayant hésité à mentionner January ou Jim comme elle avait choisi d'être appelée.

Heddwyn arqua un sourcil:

"-It's strange that she wouldn't be mentioned in their files if she do know ye. Or they didn't know about her or they did but she was erased somehow." nota t-il.

« — Yeah, I know. Apparently no one knows about her, so it should be why she's not mentioned anywhere. She has offered me the possibility to erase Faith's existence, and start a new life.» Expliqua la rousse qui décida que Heddwyn était suffisamment fiable pour lui parler de son projet.

"-If ye want to be left alone, ye should accept. But be careful to who ye owe favours love. Do ye trust her? " demanda le brun, méfiant.

L'offre semblait trop belle pour être vrai.

« — I know, but honestly what could be worse than being a slave, except being tortured obviously ? And I don't know how to explain but I feel like I could trust her, at least for that.» Répondit Faith, à la fois désabusée et sûre d'elle.

"-If ye think ye can trust her, who am I to tell ye to not do it? If I wasn't such an adrenaline addict and I had had the choice, I'd have done the same." répliqua Heddwyn avec un léger rire.

« — A reasonable person ? Caus' it's true that not so long ago I didn't even knew her. I'm absolutely not making a logical decision here, but last time I refuse to listen my guts I ended up in the Family.»

"-Me? Reasonable? Love, I got enough scars on my back to look like a Picasso painting, enough blood on my hands to paint a Pollock and so much use to my survival instinct that I wouldn't last three days as a civilian. Listen to your guts, nothing in this world follows reason, why should we differ?" reprit immédiatement Heddwyn, un fin sourire aux lèvres tandis que sa voix se terminait en un sifflement.

« — You're not trying to stop me, so of course you're not one. I only answered your question, yes I know it was a rhetorical one. But you know what ? I'll do as you say and trust my guts, I'll trust you. And if you need to talk more about things you can't talk with other agents or Six personel, I'm here to listen.» Répliqua Faith en rendant son sourire à Heddwyn.

"-Thanks. I think I will, but I got a man to find and kill first." répondit l'espion en retrouvant son habituel sourire amical, "Guess I'll see ye later, ask V for my number if you need anything."

« — I'll do that, when I'll have found a way to get a mobile, caus' I don't have any money, and I don't trust Six enough for using one that would come from the labs. Your Quartermaster is way too talented for me.»

Heddwyn fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de passer une main dans sa poche antérieure pour en tirer un prépayé:

"-Ye can have this one, it's old but I used it for intern work so the lab never touched it and MI6 is probably not aware that I have it anyway. My number is already in it."

« — Thanks, I really appreciate it. But I won't keep you from your "quest" any longer, I think you have a shooter to find.» Ajouta Faith tout en prenant le téléphone pour le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"-I do, see ye later Red-Head!" la salua le brun avec un bref demi-sourire avant de partir en direction du MI6.


	22. Call it a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still under high medication, Eric goes through a painful nightmare and a mental breakdown. Meanwhile, V tracks down Q's shooter.

_Endormi depuis maintenant un moment, Eric rêvait du passé, mais était-ce vraiment le passé ?_

_Il rêve de son admission au sein du programme Double-0, de la fierté et de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti. Il rêve des heures passées à étudier afin d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats aux examens d'entrée dans la police, bien avant d'entrer au MI6. Il se souvient ensuite des heures passées à travailler d'arrache-pied afin d'être le meilleur dans son domaine, parce-qu'il les avait perdus et ferait n'importe pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais._   
_Il se rappelle aussi du jour où il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de ses supérieurs, pour rencontrer cette femme d'âge mûr à l'aura imposant le respect. Il rêve de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite : rejoindre le Double-0 programme à la condition qu'il puisse abattre les deux cibles qu'elle lui aurait choisi, il avait accepté et réussi._

_Seulement c'était trop beau pour durer, le jour de son entrée officielle au sein du programme, il avait reçu un appel. Un appel qui lui avait donné l'impression de mourir sur place, l'impression que son corps entier était gelé et venait de tomber en morceaux._

_Le rêve se fit cauchemar alors qu'il revoit l'annonce de la disparition et très probable mort de son frère cadet, dernier membre de sa famille, maintenant perdu à son tour..._ _Eric se souvient encore de lui, il se souvient de son prénom._

« — ETHAN !»

_Maintenant complètement réveillé, en nage, incapable de réfléchir correctement et encore moins de se calmer suffisamment pour se rendormir, Eric quitta son lit pour s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté et prit la direction des laboratoires pour une balade nocturne et non autorisée._

_V tournait lentement sur son siège, imitant les mouvements de la centrifugeuse à ses côtés, bien plus lentement. Elle avait un long bonbon traditionnel rouge entre les dents, qu'elle mordait par moment. Elle n'aimait même pas le gout. Mais elle n'avait plus de café et elle n'était plus censée employer de substances illégales depuis son arrivée au MI6. Cessant enfin de vrombir, la machine s'arrêta. La laborantine se leva, attrapant les deux fioles pour les analyser via un microscope relié à son ordinateur. Bientôt, l'identité de l'intrus ne serait plus un mystère, songea t-elle en_ _comparant les branches d'ADN à toutes les banques de données qu'elle pouvait. Elle se fichait d'avoir les autorisations, et même si on découvrait la faille, il faudrait des mois pour n'importe qui afin de la retrouver. C'est donc dans un silence seulement interrompu par quelques paroles ça et là et par le vrombissement des machines que la jeune femme examinait chaque résultat._

_Seule la respiration hachée d'Eric et les frottements des roues du fauteuil contre le sol vinrent troubler le silence de la pièce où il entre._ _Il remarqua rapidement que V était encore présente et semblait complètement absorbée par son travail. Il décida de la rejoindre sans dire un mot, pas qu'il aurait réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour ça de toute manière._

_Ce fut en changeant la musique que diffusait son casque que V se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Écartant brutalement son siège du bureau, ce dernier manqua de basculer vers l'arrière alors que la jeune femme posait la main là où son holster s'était trouvé pendant des années._

"-Bloody hell Eric!!! The fuck are you doing here?" _s'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant._

« — Nightmare... Bad one» E _xpliqua celui-ci en levant ses mains encore tremblantes en l'air, prouvant qu'il n'était pas armé._

_Il ne s'était même pas changé et était toujours en pyjama, son visage trempé et ses yeux rougis._

"-Shit, I can see that." _souffla la brune tandis que les battements de son coeur et sa respiration comment à ralentir, "_ Stay here, I'll get you a jersey or something." _lui dit-elle en posant son casque avant de se lever._

_Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un épais pull sombre, bien trop large pour l'espion._

"-Here you go love..." _fit V en lui tendant avant de se rasseoir,_ «Wanna talk about it? »

« — Thanks V. You know that I never talked about family. It's because I don't have one anymore. My mother abandoned me. My father was a coward who fled his responsibilities. All I had was a younger half-brother. He died the same day I became a Double-0... I had done it for him. But he's dead now» _Raconta Eric, après avoir enfilé le vêtement passé par V, qui devait faire de nombreuses pauses pour se calmer et reprendre son souffle._

_V fronça les sourcils. Elle savait généralement beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets et de gens. Mais l'histoire derrière ses collègues restaient généralement assez floue. Elle n'en savait que ce qu'ils lui en disaient et ce qu'elle devinait. Par exemple, elle avait toujours crut Eric fils unique ou cadet, surtout au vu du comportement qu'il avait avec Q._

_"-_ Shit _." répéta la brune, "_ How? Well, you're not obliged to answer, I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

« — I don't even know... His body was never found... He was on a trip with these other friends, one body was found, an other and Ethan have gonne missing and are certainly dead by now. And only one returned, but barely survived... Usually I work enough to not thinking about it, but not today... I dreamed of what happened, one moment he was there smiling and telling me not to worry... And the next he was dead.» _Poursuivit le blond dont tout self control avait volé en éclat au moment de son réveil._

"-So gone missing and presumed dead." _comprit la plus jeune en hochant la tête, "_ Do we know what happened ? If someone survived, there's obviously things we must know." _reprit-elle en se levant pour aller leur faire de quoi boire._

Un thé pour Eric, bien qu'elle aurait conseillé quelque chose de plus fort, et la première boisson énergisante qu'elle trouverait pour elle. Le pauvre gosse aurait aussi pu user de contact physique mais elle n'était pas la meilleure pour ça...

« — He was mostly delirious, wandering in the desert before Tuareg people found him. The only coherent thing he said was something about sun. So not helping at all _.» E_ _xpliqua celui-ci en secouant la tête, exprimant le peu de crédibilité qu'il apporte à l'information._

"-And it's not like the sun was something rare in the desert." _railla V en revenant avec deux tasses._

_Elle colla celle de thé entre les mains d'Eric et but la moitié de son propre mug en un instant._

"-You never asked M to look into it?"

« — Never. I was a newbie when it happened, and by the time I could ask her something like that I had lost hope. I drowned myself into work anyway, I was never at home more than a day or two.» _Répliqua Eric en laissant sa tasse doucement reposer sur ses genoux, profitant de la chaleur dégagée._

_"-_ Fuck _." lâcha V en se laissant tomber sur son siège, terminant au passage sa tasse, "_ I'm not sure we could've done much anyway to be honest... How old was he?" _demanda t-elle doucement._

_Elle n'était pas douée avec les histoires de famille. Elle était fille unique, d'un père inconnu au bataillon et d'une mère junkie. Elle n'avait pas revu cette dernière depuis ses dix ans, et ceux qu'elle avait eu de plus proche d'une famille étaient soit mort soit désormais de parfait inconnus..._

« — Just twenty... He told me it was gonna be fine... I believed it.» _Répondit doucement le blond tout en buvant lentement son thé._

"-And I thought you were young." _soupira V,_ "We can't really blame him for being wrong, can we?"

_« —_ I was the youngest to ever graduate from police school, and no long after M came to recruit me. He was just a kid, and no, of course not. I'm sure he was convinced it was going to be all good.»

"-Yeah, I know. Read your file awhile back, well the professional part of it at least." _répondit la brune,_ "Twenty bloody years old... He'd be what? Twenty two? Three now?"

_Alors qu'elle parlait, l'ordinateur dans son dos_ _bipa_ _. Une correspondance avait été trouvée._

« — Three I think, his birthday coming in a few months, and so is the date of the day when I saw him for the last time.»

"-Man, I don't know what you did in a previous life but you got a really shitty karma those days..." _soupira V, ébouriffant les cheveux de son collègue avant d'examiner les résultats qui s'affichaient sur son ordinateur, "_ Good news, we got a lead for Q's shooter. Bad news, the guy's apparently been dead for years."

« — Well I'm quite sure that he'll be able to die once again. Caus' once any of us will have found him, he'll pay for hurting Q. _»_ _Répliqua Eric qui ne semble pas plus dérangé que ça par le fait que l'homme soit censé être mort._

_V acquiesça, imprimant la fiche:_

"-Yeah. No shit. I wonder who will have him first. And how M will react about it, because she never asked us to deal with it. Or she wants us to deal with it off the book."

« — I bet it'll be Eddy, Bond and Trevelyan will be busy monitoring our Quartermaster health while also deeply annoying the docs, Shaw is currently undercover, and I am basically usless for now.» _Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé par la question. Du moment que le responsable payait de sa vie, c'est tout ce qui lui importait._

"-He did seem quite pissed on the phone." _nota la brune en lisant le papier, "_ So, 006 came back? Looks like the bets are back on the table again. _" poursuivit-elle en envoyant le fichier aux concernés, en plus de M._

« — Well someone managed to get past security to enter the building, avoid Q's personal security system while impersonating Bond, so I understand quite well that he's pissed.» _Ajouta le blond semblant toujours considérer ça comme parfaitement normal._

"-It was my security system... _" corrigea V en détournant le regard._

_Un vague élan de culpabilité traversa ses yeux avant qu'elle recentre son attention sur le rapport qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

"-Patrick Shallow, 49 years old, ex-soldier, sent back from the army because of multiple comportemental incidents."

« — Manage to avoid your security system then and don't blame yourself on this. Not your fault no more than it is one of us fault. You're one of the best techies of the Q branch, and you're doing your best. I don't understand why he would have done such a thing...» _Murmura Eric dont la voix perdait en volume à mesure que son état le rattrapait, bien qu'il refusa catégoriquement de se rendormir, trop effrayé de rêver de nouveau._

_V décida tout simplement d'ignorer le commentaire d'Eric. Après tout, elle savait très bien que, même si le blond disait ça, il s'en voulait tout de même._

"-I don't know to be honest. Maybe he got paid for it? He does look like an asshole. _" poursuivit-elle en poursuivant la lecture du dossier, "_ He did kill one of his ex coworker, went to prison where he died after a fight between inmates."

_Eric se contenta de marmonner de manière incompréhensible alors que sa conscience retombait dans les brumes du sommeil, sa tête le long de l'appui tête du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé._

_V soupira légèrement, et abaissa le dit fauteuil pour le faire basculer en position allongée avant de se lever pour aller chercher une couverture chauffante. Elle savait d'avance que les Docs allaient leur en vouloir, autant qu'Eric ne finisse pas malade en plus._

_Dans son dos, son téléphone vibra, deux fois d'affilées:_

"-I'm on it." _0011._

_"_ -I found out why the lab got targeted, they must have stolen something." _Q_

_Seulement il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les souvenirs viennent le hanter de nouveau, il rêve encore de son frère. Seulement cette fois, celui-ci se tenait debout et était en capacité de parler. Il accusait Eric de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts, d'avoir préféré se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur son bien-être._   
_Ce qui faisait bien entendu écho à l'écrasante culpabilité que ressentait Eric, qui se mit à pleurer et gémir désespérément le prénom de son cadet._

_V était actuellement entrain de refaire l'inventaire complet des projets contenus dans le premier laboratoire, essayant de voir ce qui aurait pu être volé pour confirmer la théorie de Q. Elle tenta tout d'abord d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait dans son dos avant d'abandonner. Elle rejoignit le fauteuil abaissé et secoua doucement l'épaule de l'espion:_

_"-_ Hey love, c'me on, wake up, you're okay... _"_

_Un brusque sursaut plus tard et les yeux d'Eric s'ouvrirent soudainement, ils étaient rougis et rendus brillants par les larmes. Il lui fallut un moment pour restituer la situation et se souvenir que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il était dans les labos du MI6._

_V s'écarta juste à temps (et assez) pour éviter que leurs crânes respectifs se cognent. Elle ne posa pas de question et serra le blond dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de le calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans avoir à parler._

« — I'm sorry Ethan, I'm so sorry...» _Murmura Eric avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte offerte par V, le contact finissant par l'apaiser._

"-It wasn't your fault 'ric and I'm sure he'd never blame you for it." _souffla la brune sur le même ton, déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de l'espion, berçant presque ce dernier._

« — All of that... it was all for him... What a mess.» _Soupira le blond alors qu'il réussissait enfin à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, toute détresse disparaissant de son visage et les seules preuves de ce qu'il s'était passé étaient ses yeux rougis et ses joues mouillées._

_"-_ It's okay, I think you grew into his expectations, you're one of six's best agent, he'd be proud." _le rassura V en s'écartant pour essuyer le visage d'Eric, "_ You'll be okay."

« — Thanks V, sorry for the trouble you'll get when the docs will find out that I'm not in Medical anymore. But I needed to be out. _»_ _La remercia Eric qui trouvait que, décidément, sa vie était beaucoup trop compliqué dernièrement._

_V haussa les épaules:_

"-What do you want them to do against me? I'm unbreakable. Plus, you tend to overthink everything when you're left alone. I don't even want to think about how you'd look if you had stayed in the medbay. Plus, now that I got you here, you'll be able to help me! Q asked me to do the inventory of the lab, he thinks his shooter might have stolen something."

« — At your service. So where do I start ?» _Lui demanda Eric alors qu'il se redresse dans le fauteuil avec précaution._

"-You stay here and you tell me what's written on the last text Q sent me. It's a list of invention he made recently that should be there and could have been the target." _répondit V en lui lançant son portable, déverrouillé, tandis qu'elle se redressait._

« — I'm on it !» _Répondit Eric en attrapant le téléphone au vol et commençant à consulter la liste avant de la lire à sa collègue._

_Un discret sourire aux lèvres, cette dernière se mit à sortir les compartiments de rangement un à un pour vérifier la présence de chaque projets, chaque inventions. Chacune est présente, parfaitement à sa place, même les plus dangereuses, même les plus anodines. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eric demande l'un de leurs derniers explosifs._

_"-_ Shit _." lâcha V en tirant un tiroir, vide._

_« — Let me guess, Q was right and his shooter was here to distract us.» Supposa_ _Eric après l'exclamation de V, il avait de toute manière entièrement confiance en Q._

_Et si celui-ci disait que c'était pour ça, alors il avait certainement raison._

"-He was. Actually, that's a relief for him. But not for us. We got a bomb made by Q walking around London and Heddwyn's already on his track. Do you know if the kid knows how to deal with a bomb?" _demanda V en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure._

« — He was trained like all of us, of course he does. If I remember correctly it is one of the things that gets checked whenever you're out of the field for too long, or if something happens. The problem is, it's Q's, so not a regular one. _» Confirma_ _Eric avec certitude, après tout il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de douter des capacités de son collègue._

_V réfléchit un instant avant_ _d'hausser_ _les épaules:_

"-Bah, il sait se servir de son téléphone au pire." _conclut-elle en remettant le tiroir à sa place,_ "Can you give me mine? I'll warn Q of what was stolen, and M too. I'm pretty sure she'd like to be aware of London blowing up."

« — Sure. Hope you can catch thought.» Acquiesça _celui-ci avec un petit sourire alors qu'il lançait son téléphone à V._

"-Who do you think I am? Grandpa? _" railla la jeune femme en attrapant le smartphone à une main._

_De l'autre côté de la ville, Heddwyn ne passait pas un bon moment. Retrouver la trace d'un homme pouvant changer de visages à volonté, où du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait, ne s'était pas avéré facile. Mais visiter les bars mentionné dans le dossier de Shallow s'était révélé payant. Il lui avait fallut tout la volonté qu'il avait pour ne pas juste l'abattre là, en public. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Et pour lui, ça commençait par faire peur, pousser sa victime dans ses derniers retranchement, aller jusqu'à lui faire considérer le suicide avant qu'elle ne soit abattue par le diable en personne.  
Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait terrorisé l'homme, le faisant fuir dans toute la ville jusqu'à l'épuisement complet, l'obligeant à se réfugier sur un toit. A un pas du suicide. Et puis ça avait légèrement dégénéré. Heddwyn n'était pas l'homme le plus stable du monde en ce moment, utiliser ça contre lui c'était peut être avéré un peu trop facile. Shallow avait juste eu à prendre le visage d'Alaric pour perturber l'attitude de son attaquant. _

_Son attaque à distance s'était rapidement transformée en corps à corps, envoyant Heddwyn à terre tandis que que Shallow enserrait sa gorge avec une clé de bras._ _Heddwyn brisa une des côtes de son adversaire d'un violent coup de coude, lui faisant relâcher sa prise assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se dégager. En quelques instants, il était de nouveau au-dessus de Shallow, son pied écrasant sa trachée et son magnum contre le front du tireur. Eddy n'avait jamais été dans l'armée, mais son instructeur du MI6 avait dû en faire partie, car lui et Shallow partageait un style de combat à main nue peu courant chez des civils._

"-Kill me if you want, I'm only a pawn in this game of chess..." _grinça Shallow, sa voix passant avec difficulté à travers sa gorge compressée._

_Une grimace de dégoût passa sur les lèvres d'Heddwyn. The bastard still had Alaric's voice..._

_"_ -Sorry old man, I'm not into metaphors, but ye should know this: No one touches our Quartermaster without paying the price.. _." siffla t-il avant de presser la détente._

_Alors que le corps du tueur rebondissait contre le sol_ _gravillonneux_ _du toit, Heddwyn relâcha enfin ses épaules. Il n'avait pas subit de rush d'adrénaline cette fois là. Mais il pouvait dire que ses mains tremblaient. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là. Mais ses mains tremblaient par intermittence. Il n'avait jamais tué dans son propre intérêt, il n'avait jamais tué de façon personnelle. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé ça. Alors pourquoi là?_

_L'espion en était là dans ses constatations lorsqu'il entendit un léger vrombissement. Écartant un pan du manteau de son pied, il découvrit un fin boitier noir. Comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, Heddwyn leva les yeux au ciel:_

"Fuck. Next time, I'm letting James deal with it."


	23. Mrs Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of reflection, Faith decides to accept Jim's proposition and to reinvent herself.

_Incapable de se rendormir malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu durant la nuit Faith décida qu'elle était sûre de sa décision. Après tout, elle y avait réfléchit pendant les trois dernières heures. Elle envoya donc un message à Jim pour lui en faire part:_

_"_ Hello Jim, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I've made my choice. I accept your proposal."

"Like you would disturb me with a text. I gave you my number for a reason. When can you pass by my office to talk about it?"

"Anytime, just the time to walk there. I've got nothing to do anyway, staying at the hotel is boring as hell."

"I bet it is, tell the woman at the front desk you're coming on my request."

" Fortunately I've made a friend of one of the agents that got me out. I will, see you later." _Répondit Faith avant de faire une toilette rapide pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre et de l'hôtel._

_Au moment où Faith sortait de l'hôtel, une brève explosion retenti sur un toit voisin, comme un pneu qui aurait explosé après être resté trop longtemps sous un soleil de plomb. Le bruit fut rapidement suivit par celui de la tôle froissée et d'une alarme de voiture s'enclenchant. Cette dernière était un taxi traditionnel noir dont descendit tant bien que mal Heddwyn, ce qu'il restait de la bombe dans une main tandis que l'autre massait son dos endoloris._

« Eddy ?! What on earth are you doing ?» _S'exclama Faith en reconnaissant rapidement Heddwyn après avoir rejoint la voiture. Dire qu'elle était surprise serait un euphémisme._

"Falling from a roof apparently." _répondit Eddy, tout aussi confus que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, "_ I think I must be cursed at this point. _"_

« Yeah, I can see that. Are you okay ? You hit the car with quite a bit of strength.» _Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour lui, surtout après une chute pareille._

_Le brun s'étira, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale avant de hausser les épaules:_

"I've seen worse, my last fall was from higher." _la rassura t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire, "_ I got a bit too enthusiastic with a bomb I think."

 _«_ Goodness... I suppose you found it on your target. Anyway... I've got a meeting with my friend, want to come ? Maybe she could help you with your doubts. _»_ _Proposa Faith après avoir secouée la tête d'un air désabusé._

"Yes, I actually did." _confirma Heddwyn, "_ Now that ye mentionned it, I know a Quartermaster who's gonna be pissed at me because I destroyed one of his toys..." _ajouta t-il en jetant un bref regard au boitier qu'il tenait toujours avant de reporter son attention sur Faith, "_ Sorry love, got things to do, but I can give ye a ride if you want."

« Maybe you could give him a gift in compensation ? Well, that's a shame, but I can't refuse such a proposition.» _Lui répondit-elle en souriant, amusée par la réaction d'Eddy._

"A gift? The kid already has two spies for himself, at best he'll have flowers." _répliqua ce dernier avant de se diriger vers un moto sombre, "_ Hope ye're okay with motorcycles? James is using half of Six's car's budget."

«That's way better than to walk all the distance between here and her office. So, nope don't care.» _Dit-elle en l'y suivant, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur._

"Glad we're on the same page then, come along red-head." _railla Heddwyn en allumant le moteur,_ "Where's yer friend's office?"

_La dite "Red-head" laissa échapper un petit rire en s'installant derrière son ami avant de lui donner l'adresse du bureau de Jim. Le dit bureau se trouvait dans l'un des quartiers huppés de la ville, loin de l'île aux chiens._ _Une fois devant le building indiqué par Faith, Heddwyn retira son casque et arrêta le véhicule:_

_"_ Well, yer friend has her ways. _" nota t-il en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ses yeux examinant l'immeuble, sans forcément se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sous la surveillance de plusieurs caméras._

« She does indeed. I need to go now, see ya later Edd'. And try to not fall again while I'm gone, okay ?» _Acquiesça joyeusement la rousse après avoir à son tour retiré le casque prêté par son compagnon d'amnésie. Puis juste avant de partir, elle en profite pour lui embrasser la joue puis le mettre en garde._

"Will do red-head, call me if ye need anything from me. I'll see ye later." _la salua Heddwyn, un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis qu'il regarde la jeune femme rousse s'éloigner._

_Au sommet du building, Jim s'écarta de son ordinateur où s'affichait les vidéos surveillance. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se leva et se mit à fouiller dans une armoire afin d'en tirer un portable qu'elle posa sur son bureau, un plan se formant dans son esprit._

_Faith ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bâtiment et se présenter à l'accueil pensant bien à préciser qu'elle venait sur une demande de Jim._ _En quelques instants, la jeune femme fut conduite dans les bureaux de l'entreprise de Moriarty, jusqu'à être laissée devant la porte du bureau de cette dernière. Dès que Faith fut devant celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jim avec un sourire amusé:_

"Hello love, please, do come in!"

«Hello to you as well.» _Lui répondit la rousse avec un enthousiasme similaire, visiblement, rien que le fait d'être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et de ses pensées lui suffit._

"Soo, should we get started on that new you?" _s'enquit Jim, en refermant la porte derrière la rousse pour ensuite se diriger vers son bureau._

«Yes. I've met my parents again, and I can't say it was a pleasant experience... I am expected to get married very soon. There's nothing left of Faith in there» _Répondit-elle avec certitude, peu importait ce qu'elle était avant, peu importe qui elle était avant._

"Wow. Now I get the sudden text and shit." _nota posément la blonde en s'installant sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes de son tailleur sombre l'une sur l'autre, "_ Should we start to work on yer new identity then? I can get ye all the papers in less than a week."

«Yes, I would very much like it please. A friend of mine managed to get them to step back, but I'm quite sure that they won't be obedient forever. I don't remember why, but I know that I must be careful with them.» _Acquiesça Faith avec sérieux, perdant son sourire au moment où elle_ _mentionna_ _sa méfiance envers ses parents._

_Jim acquiesça lentement, enregistrant ce que disait Faith tout en faisant le lien avec ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt._

"I'm gessing it's the same friend that got ye there?" _supposa t-elle tout en créant un nouveau plan sur son ordinateur pour la future identité de la jeune femme,_ "Now, who would ye want to be dear?"

«Yep, that's him, he's also suffering from amnesia, so pretty similar situation. The opposite of what I am supposed to be seems like a good idea, if people search for Faith, they will expect a discreet girl. And I always liked the name "Gwendolyn", it sounds full of life. _»_

"I see, quite a coincidence ye got here." _nota Jim sur un ton presque ironique tout en ajoutant le nom, "_ Which details are ye sure to want ? If ye don't have a lot of ideas, we will work it out for ye, ye'll just need to learn it."

 _«_ As long as none make the connection between the two, and that I don't have to kill people, unless I'm forced to. I am basically fine with almost anything. I didn't really had time to think about it, I'm a "bit" frighten about why I feel that bad about my parents.»

"Well, we'll kill Gwen's then. What about acting studies? I think ye'd make a great actress!" _poursuivit Jim avec enthousiasme, ses doigts volants presque sur son clavier,_ "I should be able to set up a great backstory on this."

«I like this, that actually sounds brilliant ! Acting is not really different from lying after all.» _Répondit rapidement Faith avec un enthousiasme retrouvé._

"Told you I was brilliant! So, we got Gwendolyn, a young actress with dead parents. We might need a name and a place of birth, at least. The rest, we'll make it up ourselves." _reprit Jim en continuant de taper._

« What do you think of : Gwendolyn Morwen, young actress born in Bakewell -I picked this one randomly- dead parents ? _»_ _Lui proposa Faith alors que les idées lui venaient au fur et à mesure._

_Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, Jim se retrouva avec un document rempli d'informations en tous genre, allant des basiques en passant par la couleur préférée pour se terminer sur la liste des photos à ajouter. La blonde se laissa tomber contre son fauteuil en faisant craquer sa nuque:_

"Well, looks like we got all we need to get ye yer new life!"

 _«_ Wonderful, you really are talented.» _Ajouta Faith, qui en profile pour s'étirer dans le fauteuil où elle s'était installée._

"Oh, why thank you!" _répliqua Jim avec un large sourire charmeur, "_ Now, all we need to add is pictures, but our cameras are able to reproduce completly yer face and body on computers so, no need for ye to worry about it." _poursuivit-elle envoyant les fichiers au service concerné,_ "Now, I know I said I would do it for free and I wouldn't ask you anything if it wasn't important, but I could use a hand on something..."

 _«_ And I said I owe you one for helping me, so tell me, what can I do for you ? You are saving me from an unhappy life! Gosh I'm expected to marry in a church a guy whom I don't even remember and would probably never be allowed to divorce. The least I can do is helping you when you need i _t.»_ _Répliqua la rousse en haussant les épaules, pas du tout dérangée à l'idée de rendre service à Jim._

_L'attention de Faith, enfin, Gwen désormais, tira un sourire à Jim:_

_"_ Oh, I'd gladly help with that. I mean, if ye can't divorce, ye can still be a widow. Anyway! I need ye to give something to yer friend, the amnesic one." _reprit-elle en posant un téléphone devant la rousse, avant d'y ajouter un papier avec les mots "Vesper Lynd" dessus._

 _«_ He wouldn't happen to be the employee you were talking about last time by chance?» _Demanda Gwendolyn après un moment de silence causé par l'apparente étrangeté de la demande, puis commença à trouver des liens pouvant expliquer la démarche._

"He is. His name's Sebastian Moran. Well, at least I think so and I'm rarely wrong. I just want to make sure. If he is not, then the phone can be kept, they wouldn't be able to get through its defencies anyway." _répondit Jim avec un bref mouvement de main,_ "But if he is... He might need ye to get through it, I can't be there for him until I'm sure of what I will do."

« Well that would explain certain things. I'll give it to him when we will see each other again.»

_Moriarty soupira, son habituel fin sourire retrouvant sa place sur ses lèvres:_

"Thanks, it means a lot. I hope ye won't get into troubles for it."

« I owe him my life, plus I already offered him to be here whenever he would need to talk about things Six couldn't hear. So I sincerely doubt that this would get me in more trouble than I can get myself into. I seem to be quite talented at that.» _Poursuivit Gwendolyn en riant franchement, repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ces deux derniers mois._

"Ye, getting into troubles by yerself? Definetly sounds like a Gwen to me." _railla Jim avec un léger rire._

« Well I befriended an amnesic MI6 agent and, who's probably not even one and promised him to be here if he ever needed to talk about secret stuff. Plus probably caused, even if indirectly, the fall of a big criminal family. So yep, all by myself.» _Répliqua la rousse dont la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme étaient rapidement revenus._

"He works for MI6?" _nota lentement Moriarty, son regard prenant l'aspect vide de ceux d'un requin, tandis que son sourire restait posé sur ses lèvres, "_ I think there are stories I'll need to hear some days, but I'm afraid it will have to wait, I got other clients to deal with! I will tell ye when the papers will be finished. Ye shouldn't be Faith Hale for too long now." _conclut-elle en se levant à nouveau._

 _«_ He does, but he's starting to have doubts. Anyway, I should go, or he'll be able to fall from another rooftop while I'm gone, already did it once today no need for more. Thank you Jim, sincerely, and if you need me again, you'll just have to ask.» _acquiesça_ _Gwendolyn en hochant la tête pour confirmer ses paroles._

_Une fois cela fait, elle se leva à son tour et se prépara à partir._

"Another roof-?! You know what, I'm going to stop asking questions now. But I'll think about yer proposition, even if I hope I won't need it." _répondit la blonde,_ "I'll call ye soon."

« See you later Jim.» _La salua joyeusement la rousse avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce._

_De l'autre côté de la Tamise, Alec refermait enfin la porte du 221 Baker Street dans son dos. Il tenait son sac dans une main et son manteau bleu sombre dans l'autre. Visiblement, ses voisins du dessus devaient être sorti, au vu de l'absence d'explosions. Ou alors, ils avaient déménagé depuis son départ pour l'Irak mais au vu du duo, il en doutait sérieusement._ _Une fois devant sa porte d'entré, Alec dû se débattre près de cinq minutes avec son trousseau de clés pour réussir à mettre la main sur la bonne. Après un an, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'en ait perdu aucune. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fait installé un second verrou. L'espion soupira, lâchant un chapelet d'injures en slovaque et en arabe avant d'enfin pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement._

_Celui-ci était petit, avec une seule chambre, et un salon-salle à manger qui donnait sur une petite cuisine au carrelage vert sombre. Le sol était parqueté, recouvert de tapis, avec une large fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour se trouvant de l'autre côté du bâtiment. En-dessous se trouvait un large canapé dans les tons anthracite qui s'accordaient aux papiers peint bleutés. Alec devait avouer n'avoir aucun mérite dans la décoration, il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé, ce malgré le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles il occupait les lieux._

« Langage jeune homme ! Pas besoin d'être si grossier.»

_Déposant son sac de voyage sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Alec se figea en entendant la voix de sa logeuse. Il se retourna rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres:_

"Bonsoir madame Hudson, excusez moi pour le dérangement, problème de serrure." _se justifia t-il en montrant le trousseau qu'il tenait dans sa main._

«Tu aurais simplement pu venir me demander, cela aurait été plus simple. Et au moins venir dire bonjour, surtout après un an d'absence sans donner la moindre nouvelle.» _Lui rétorqua la plus âgée sur un ton vaguement courroucé, bien que tous ses locataires savaient qu'elle était difficile à vraiment énerver._

"J'avais juste besoin de me rappeler quelles clés étaient les bonnes." _répondit Alec avant de passer une main gênée dans ses cheveux, manquant de défaire son catogan,_ "Désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir. Et désolé pour le manque de nouvelles aussi. ça a été une année... Chargée. Et pas avec beaucoup de réseau qui plus est, l'Irak est sympa sinon." _ajouta t-il avec un ton sarcastique._

« That's understandable don't worry, you were away for an entire year, it's already a miracle that you didn't loose them. But next time, try to remember to come say hi, at least !» _Lui dit sa logeuse qui en profita pour le "gronder" gentiment pour avoir manqué de politesse._

"A friend kept them for me." _mentit Alec, enfin à moins que Mrs Singh compte dans ses amis désormais,_ "I will, I hope I did not worry you, the upstairs couple is usually doing that work for me."

«Oh please, let's not talk about it. Sherlock's brother passed by not long ago, and they're absolutely terrible together. Like two big toddlers.» _Répliqua Madame Hudson avec un long soupir se souvenant du départ de Mycroft après son entrevue avec Sherlock._

"The guy with an umbrella?" _supposa Alec, se remémorant avoir croisé le dit frère aîné à un moment ou à un autre._ "Poor John, he must've had a lot of work with those two." _nota t-il._

« Yes, they do not seem to know how to behave properly, and poor John is often caught in the middle of their "fights".» _Ajouta Mrs Hudson en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se souvenait des quelques visites de Mycroft._

"Well. They're the Holmes Mrs Hudson, I wouldn't expect much. _" ironisa Alec,_ "But I'm pretty sure John is able to put up with those idiots's bullshit."

« You're right. Well yes, fortunately he is. But anyway, I should let you rest for now.» _Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, légèrement amusée par la réaction d'Alec._

_Celui-ci lui rendit sourire, jetant un regard aux volets toujours fermés._

"Yes, I think it'd be for the best. I didn't slept in a real bed for months." _répondit l'espion britannique en retournant son attention sur sa logeuse_ , "Good evening Mrs Hudson."

«Good evening to you too Alec. Go to sleep now, you're home.» _Lui répondit gentiment la femme âgée alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre son propre logement._

_Le brun ferma la porte derrière elle avant de retourner au centre de l'appartement, retirant le manteau qui entourait ses épaules, ses yeux parcourant les lieux. Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Alec secoua la tête, désabusé:_

"Yeah. I guess I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finished book one. Yup. That was about two weeks ago tbh, now we're trying to rework it a bitbeforestarting book two (even tho I already made the cover, the 'I' being Deni here). It's about 45 chapters long for a bit less than 200 000 which is veeeery long (according to me at least) so I guess we'll have to delete some stuff at one point but we'll see about that later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I'll see ye next sunday~


	24. Vesper Lynd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enduring M's speech about him going rogue, Heddwyn gets out and asks Gwen out for a drink between amnesics. Shenanigans ensues as Gwen gives him the phone and note made by Jim.

Comme Heddwyn l'avait prévu, V n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il ait démonté la bombe pour éviter que celle-ci n'explose. Bien entendue, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps à réparer mais apprendre que la dites bombe avait projeté Heddwyn du toit l'avait visiblement beaucoup fait rire.

Beaucoup plus que M en tous cas. Qui n'avait pas apprécié que son agent prenne en main directement une mission qui aurait dû être une affaire interne. Eddy l'avait écouté pendant cinq minutes parler du but d'un permis de tuer, ce à quoi il n'avait, et bien, rien répondu parce qu'il avait sincèrement rien à faire de cette histoire. La seule chose qui le préoccupait sincèrement restant plutôt le manque de contrôle total qu'il avait eu sur tout ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Heddwyn finisse avec une migraine d'enfer. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. La maison était bien trop vide et lui laissait trop de place pour réfléchir et vu que M ne lui confierait probablement plus de missions avant un moment, il allait avoir du mal à supporter les prochains jours. Toujours près des locaux du MI6 et de la Tamise, il jouait distraitement avec son téléphone, manquant à deux reprises de le faire tomber du parapet. Au moins, ça n'aurait pas été lui depuis un toit cette fois. La chute de ce matin ne lui avait laissé aucune séquelle contrairement à celle qui avait provoquée son amnésie et les innombrables cicatrices de son dos. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais. Il avait été projeté à cause d'un choc, les deux fois. D'abord pendant un combat, puis à cause d'une explosion. Mais maintenant qu'il comparait les deux, sa première chute ne ressemblait en rien à la première. Au vu de ses cicatrices, et du peu de souvenir qu'il avait, il n'avait pas été projeté. Il avait lâché prise.

Heddwyn secoua la tête. A force d'y penser, la prochaine fois qu'il tomberait, il l'aurait voulu... Il contempla un instant son écran avant de l'allumer et de taper un court message:

"Just got out of work, you're still at your hotel? I could use a drink."

"I intended to go outside and try to draw something but drinking is more interesting, so it would be my pleasure to accompany you."

"Take a coat, it's bloody cold outside." répondit Heddwyn avant de rejoindre l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

"I know, and I don't mind. I like cold, it reminds me that I'm not there anymore."Lui répondit Gwen, car c’était elle qu’Heddwyn avait prévenu, après l'avoir rejoint devant l'hôtel.

Celle-ci était tout de même habillée d'un manteau et semblait effectivement plutôt satisfaite d’être dehors, dans le froid et sous la neige. Ses lèvres étaient parées d’un large sourire, presque enfantin, rendu parfaitement compréhensible par sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée.

"Reminds me of, well, the first time I fell off a building. Cold was the only bloody thing I could feel." répliqua Heddwyn avec un sourire narquois qui n'allait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il disait.

"Of course it was, you were dying !" S’exclama Gwen en levant les yeux au ciel à la remarque d'Heddwyn, faussement exaspérée par son attitude.

Ce dernier avait un talent certain pour assombrir la situation avec son humour noir (et le trauma qui allait avec). Il poursuivit dans la même veine en imitant sa compagne tandis qu’ils passaient dans les rues piétonnes de la capitale :

"Yeah, I _almost_ forgot about that. We might need to control our alcohol consumptions this evening, it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to get drunk I think."

"And since when am I the best to decide what's a good idea and what's not?" Rétorqua Gwen avec amusement, “Do I need to remind you I ended up messing with one of the biggest crime family in the country just because I didn’t have enough survival instinct? Because that’s what I did. Well, what MI6 said I did.”

Heddwyn ignora la dernière partie de sa phrase, reprenant sur un ton plus sérieux bien que son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

"Yeah, it'd probably be better for you to avoid alcohol for a while anyway. Wouldn't want to trade one addiction for another, would you?" poursuivit le plus âgé en secouant la tête tandis que son accent irlandais semblait jouer à cache-cache avec un accent britannique et un qui ressemblait quelque peu à du français.

"I was never really keen on alcohol from what Jim told me, and I believe her on that since I'm much more interested in tea. Besides, unlike you, I have no wish to trade my previous drug addiction for alcoholism." Corrigea Gwendolyn en répondant avec plaisir à la raillerie.

"Such a show off your friend, isn't she ?" Fit Eddy avec une légère moue, "I never got addicted to anything personally. Unless you count adrenaline then I'm pretty sure I’m a bloody junkie."

Alors que leur discussion prenait un tour plus personnel, Heddwyn repéra ce qui lui semblait être un pub plutôt sympathique et se dirigea vers son porche. Au dessus d’eux, les flocons de neige laissait place à ce qui serait bientôt une bruine désagréable au possible.

"Yup she is, but I like it. Oh and she also gave me something for you. She seems to have recognised you.” Répondit la rousse avec un petit sourire amusé.

"Please tell me your friend did not give you something which would kill me? I think I had enough between the bomb, Shallow and my boss." Se plaignit Heddwyn sur un ton bien plus sérieux alors qu’il tenait la porte du pub ouverte pour laisser sa cadette passer.

Gwen attendit qu'ils soient installés à une table et aient commandés pour reprendre la conversation. Elle poursuivit sur un ton bien plus désinvolte qu’Eddy, peu impressionnée par la possibilité que Jim puisse chercher à tuer ce dernier. Après tout, si ça avait été le cas, elle doutait que Jim se serait ennuyée à l’utiliser elle.

"Unless a phone and a piece of paper are deadly, no, I don't think so." Nia t-elle donc avant de fouiller dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir le téléphone et le morceau de papier allant avec. "Let me guess, going after the shooter, Shallow I suppose, wasn't something M approved, so she lectured you about it. She lectured me for refusing to pass their medical test."

Heddwyn prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse avant de secouer la tête :

"No, not really. It didn't felt like a lecture, it was more like she was mad at me for not being in control. To be honest, it didn't felt like she'd have cared if anyone else had done it instead of me." poursuivit-il en examinant le papier, "Vesper Lynd? Who'd call their kid like that?" railla t-il en reposant la note.

"Well I thought, yes I can think, of something while chatting with Jim this morning. When we met before, she mentioned that one of her employee had been missing for two months. You're amnesic since the same time, things doesn't always make sense with what Six told you, your boss is acting strangely... I mean, you might be him. Jim asked me to give you those and I’m pretty sure she’s not running around London giving away phones and cryptic papers to anyone." Expliqua doucement Gwen, n'aimant pas spécialement être l'oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Après tout, elle avait connu ce genre d’expérience de première main et avoir ce genre de révélation, voir tout ce qu’on pense être vrai être balayé, n’était pas chose agréable.

"What type of firm would use my kind of capacities?"Demanda Heddwyn, ses sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, "I know things don't always make sense with my work, but I don't see why they'd have gotten in so much troubles just for me, especially with all the great agents they already have. And, to be honest? I trust you, but I don't know your friend, and the fact that she could have known me, before I fell, doesn't really help it right now." poursuivit t-il avec un rire qui sonnait douloureusement faux dans sa gorge.

"Given that she's working on creating a whole new identity for me, I doubt that all they're doing is legal.” confirma Gwendolyn, tout en sachant très bien que ça n’aiderait pas Eddy à se sentir mieux à propos de tout ça, elle continua donc sur sa lancée, “You’re a sniper, if I remember correctly what you told me last time, so maybe they needed one, or maybe you did more while working with them, I don't know.”

"How in hell do you always get involved with people like that?! First six, then the family then that? You're like a magnet for danger!" s'exclama Eddy, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, "And yes, I know, I'm a good killer, but if I worked for them, why did I start working for Six?" Demanda t-il avant d'essayer de déverrouiller le téléphone.

"I think you forgot to mention my new friendship with a fellow amnesic." Répliqua Gwendolyn sans pouvoir se retenir de rire, “I have no idea, I just hope it won’t be like how I ended up working for the Family. However, I'm quite sure that if you manage to unlock Moran's phone, you might find answers to your questions. But don't worry you'll forever be my friend who is cursed with rooftops." Proposa Gwendolyn, qui ( si elle n’en savait pas plus qu’Heddwyn sur le sujet) tenta tout de même d’éclaircir l’ambiance avec une point d’humour.

Ce dernier l’écoutait distraitement tandis qu’il entrait le nom sur le papier, supposant qu'il s'agissait du mot de passe, mais ce dernier ne fonctionna pas. ‘Plus que quatre tentatives disponibles’ affichait l'écran.

"Uh, looks like it's not the password." nota l'agent avant de tiquer au nom employé par Faith, "Wait? What?"

“Moran is the employee's name, does it sounds familiar to you?" Répondit celle-ci après un instant necessaire pour comprendre ce qui intriguait le plus âgé .

Heddwyn hésita un instant avant de répondre à la question avant de finalement acquiescer lentement. Au point où il en était, il ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’en cacher plus à Faith. Après tout, elle était sûrement la plus à même de comprendre sa situation. Du moins, en partie.

"Yes. But not because I remember it… I heard it from Madam and I've suspected for a while he was the one who pushed me from that building and cause, ye know, all that mess up here." expliqua t-il finalement en désignant sa tempe.

"So it was him she thought you were... What do you know of the incident that caused your amnesia ?" Demanda Gwen après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment aux paroles de son ami, "Maybe we could find something that would help us determine where to look first? Maybe none of those stories are right but they might each contain a small bit of truth."

"Maybe." Acquesça distraitement Eddy en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, près de là où les points de sutures reçut chez Madam avait laissé une cicatrice, "The file is sealed, but Q recently gave me access to it. Apparently, we were two agents supposed to protect a minister, I think it was Thompson? Moran showed up and shot him after almost killing my colleague. We went after him, I got to him first and the bastard almost got me before pushing me into a window. From what I read, he got shot at the moment he was jumping to the other building and fell too. He's dead."

Gwen fronça les sourcils devant la coincidence :

"Convenient... Moran dies and you wake up without any memory... And that colleague, what happened to him? Since he's still supposed to be alive, having his version would be nice." poursuivit-elle sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

"Knowing our line of work, it's not that strange." Avoua Heddwyn en haussant les épaules, "The other agent is quite a hard man to talk to to be honest, but he's alive and well, for what I'm aware of at least." répondit-il finalement, en faisant tourner le verre glacé de bière qu’on avait posé devant lui entre ses doigts.

"Not much left on Six side then, maybe we'll find new informations later." Conclut la rousse avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de sortir un petit carnet et un stylo pour se mettre à griffonner à l'intérieur, "What about Moran? I don't know anything about this guy except he's been working for Jim, that he's a sniper known by the Graysons which confirm what I was thinking about Jim's work and that he and you may be the same person."

"Unless I eventually talk with 009 but the bastard is never at the office." se plaignit Heddwyn sur un ton ennuyé.

Voyant Faith sortir un carnet et écrire dedans, il fronça les sourcils:

"Hey, calm down Hercule Poirot! It's not a case. Not now at least. Plus, I have no wish to be that guy. I'm a killer, but I work for Six, I'm not a hitman..."

" See? how convenient it is that the only witness of what happened is never here when you are?" Lui fit remarquer la plus jeune avant de reprendre, "It isn't, except there's a bit too much weird things for a single person. Plus, I prefer to have everything written, who knows what will happen when I'll try my power on my "parents", if I erase myself again I would at least have a proof of who I am and what I've been doing." poursuivit-elle avant de feindre d'avoir été vexée par le surnom donné par Eddy, "And last time I checked I wasn't a middle aged man, so at least make use of a bit more originality !"

"Well. We're double-Os, it's already a miracle that I'm still in London after coming back more than a few days ago." Rétorqua Heddwyn en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec ça, "Too much weird things for a single person? Girl, if you knew all the stories some spies come back with! I'm fine compared to that." répliqua t-il avec un léger rire.

Il écouta Faith parler un moment, commençant son verre ambré, avant de reprendre:

"I get you don't want to lose everything again, to be honest, I'm surprised I didn't plan it with my planning everything obsession. Oh, com'on, you can't tell me youd didn't like those books? They were great! And yes, I must admit, you are more hot than our dear belgian detective."

"Wait! Did you said 009? Caus' I happened to have a contact number of the agent I used to work with, as the intermediate between Six and me, in the files your colleagues gave me."Ajouta rapidement Gwen, qui avait décroché de la conversation pendant un moment, réalisant qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de cet agent.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why? Was he your supervisor agent?" supposa Heddwyn, légèrement surpris par la soudaine exclamation de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

"Yup, he was. And now, he's supposed to help me if I have questions about how we worked. If I could get him to meet me in person, then I could make him talk about your mission together." Expliqua Gwendolyn dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon pour 009 si celle-ci parvenait à ses fins.

"No offense but I doubt he'd talk about it with anyone, but you can still try." Fit Heddwyn, visiblement peu confiant en l'entreprise.

Après tout, 009 restait un agent de la couronne et avait des obligations sous ce titre. Parler d'une mission précédente à Faith semblait plus qu'étrange, à moins qu'il en ait le droit sous couvert de leur relation professionnelle mais Eddy en doutait.

"But I am not anyone, last time I checked, I was the only one to rule over memory. Theoretically; I can get anyone to believe I am actually allowed to get the information I want." Poursuivit la rousse en lançant un regard faussement déçu à son ami.

Ce dernier se remit à légèrement mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, incertain. Certes, il voulait retrouver sa mémoire et savoir ce que le MI6 pouvait bien lui cacher, mais est-ce que ça allait jusqu'à manipuler un de ses collègues et à mettre en danger Faith? Il n'en était pas sûr.

"I know you're not anyone love, but it doesn't change the fact that you're talking about using a crown's spy, do you know in how much troubles you'd end up if M learnt about it?" Demanda t-il finalement, repoussant ses cheveux sombres en dehors de son champ de vision.

"Yep, she’ll be really really angry. But I'm officially a civilian, and if something happened to me because of them, I'm pretty sure that would not be good press. Plus, Faith Hale doesn't have much time left! Pretty soon, something bad will happen and she'll vanish or die." Ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire le plus innocent qu'elle était capable de produire.

"Angry might be an euphemism, civilian or not." remarqua Heddwy en arquant un sourcil, repensant à l'attitude que pouvait avoir M, "Wait, what do you mean? What have you planned?"

"Just a change of identity, don't worry about that I am not going to vanish, not for you at least. Jim's taking care of this for me in exchange of giving you the phone. My name's Gwendolyn now." répondit Gwen en posant son menton sur ses deux mains jointes, son sourire se faisant plus calme.

"So you said yes in the end, good for you. I don't know who your friend is but she starts to look awfully like V." nota doucement Eddy, "What will you do next?"

"I do hope that they are not related, it would be terrible for the world.” se moqua la jeune femme avec un léger rire avant de poursuivre ses explications sur la future vie qui l’attendait, “I'm going to enjoy a life of acting, literally, as a young actress. Since it is quite the opposite of what I am now." Lui expliqua la jeune femme.

Même si elle tentait de garder son calme, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer son franc enthousiasme à l’idée de retrouver sa liberté et une toute nouvelle vie, faîte sur mesure pour elle.

"The world is not ready for two of them." Confirma Heddwyn, l’ombre d’un sourire aux lèvres "Yeah, you should be a fine actress, even if I'm not sure being under the spotlights is the best way to stay away from your old self."

"Probably not, but the most logical idea would be hiding somewhere, very far but one, everyone would think of this and two : it would mean far from my only two friends, which I don't want." Répliqua-t-elle, amusée à l'idée de retourner les raisonnements.

"Okay, I get it, you're going to hide in plain sight." Conclut Heddwyn en terminant son verre.

"Absolutely, classical but efficient."Acquiesça Gwendolyn d'un hochement de tête, ravie que Heddwyn ait compris ses intentions.

"Classical is an euphemism but fair enough, I won't judge on the originality of the plan but on the efficiency." railla ce dernier avec un sourire narquois.

Le brun avait déjà fait disparaître le papier et le portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, préférant s'éviter un oubli regrettable.

"Oh, keep that smirk out of your face, will you? Otherwise I'll let you all alone with your Six problem!" menaça Gwendolyn en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami.

"If you want me to let go of my smile, you'll have to do better than just threaten me like this kid, you still have a lot of things to learn on spies." Ironisa ce dernier, ne faisant qu'intensifier son sourire amusé.

"Of course I have, you're the only one I really know. And no, spending hours in the same car doesn't make you know someone, so I don't know James and Mr Boring, I can't remember his name." Coupa la rousse en gonflant les joues en se mettant à bouder.

"True, well, technically, V used to be one of us." répliqua Heddwyn, "His name is Eric and please stop being a cutie."

"Oh yeah, true, he seemed so sad when he thought no one was looking at him, do you know why? And nope, I won't." Poursuivit Gwendolyn tout en continuant volontairement de bouder.

Eddy haussa les épaules en réfléchissant à ce que disait Gwen. Après tout, il ne connaissait quasiment pas son collègue en soit, bien qu’il ait commencé à l’apprécier sincèrement.

"I legitimalty don't know. I met him a day before you did." répondit-il finalement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la rousse.

"Eddy! My hair! Do you even know how long it takes me to brush them correctly?!" S'exclama soudainement Gwendolyn en se mettant hors de portée, frustrée par l'action de l'agent, "Anyway... I think I like Eric better than James, he's so sweet, acting like he doesn't care about a thing, but still looking so sad when alone... The other one is too snarky and a bit too flirty for me."

"Don't know, don't care." répliqua le brun en retournant dans le fond de sa banquette, "Now, I see why you'd say that. I'm not sure I'm fond of any to be honest, but I never got to know them really. Plus, if James is flirty by nature, he's a lot quieter when he's around our Quartermaster." plaisanta t-il, "I can ask Eric his number for you with you want."

"I would like it yes, after all I never got the opportunity to thank him properly for getting me out." Acquiesça Gwendolyn sans hésiter.

"Well, might as well pass by the medbay before going back home, poor kid got out of mission in pretty bad shape." proposa Heddwyn en haussant les épaules.

"Oh goodness... If he is anything like you, he must be going crazy by now!" s'exclama Gwendolyn avec surprise.

"Yeah, like a tiger in a cage." Confirma Eddy, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh poor darling... It would be nice of you, I hope he'll appreciate the attention." Confirma Gwendolyn en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, ravie de pouvoir aller remercier Eric de l'avoir sortie des griffes de la famille.

"Then off we go, I wouldn't want to wake him up." Fit Heddwyn en se levant, récupérant sa veste au passage, un large sourire aux lèvres à la fois devant l’attitude de Gwen et à l’idée de surprendre Eric avec une visite.


	25. Mirror, Mirror, show me what my heart truly desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eric despairs of boredom in his hospital room, he receives the visit of Faith, newly named Gwen, and Heddwyn with their new found relationship.

Dehors, le ciel s'était déjà largement assombrit sur la capitale Anglaise. Toutefois, la bruine s’était arrêtée, laissant à nouveau place à un entre-deux de neige blanche. Autour d’eux, les multiples lumières d’un crépuscule mourant lançaient leurs reflets sur les flocons. Cependant, le spectacle n’avait visiblement aucun attrait pour Heddwyn :

"God it's bloody cold!" siffla-t-il en relevant le col de son manteau.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" railla Gwen en lui adressant un sourire narquois, parfaitement heureuse de sentir le vent froid sur ses joues et la neige craquer sous ses pas.

"Said the girl that's smiling like a kid because of a snowflake." répliqua automatiquement le plus âgé.

Gwen fit mine de lui donner un coup qu'Heddwyn n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter.

"Don't try your games on me Pond, you might be a civilian but it won't stop me from kicking your ass if necessary." l'avertit-il.

“So you do have some culture ! But don't worry, I know it won't.” Fit-elle mine de s'étonner, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir un fou rire.

“Well, obviously I do, I got a boyfriend who is way too much into sci-fi shows." répliqua l'espion en se dirigeant vers le large bâtiment que l'on distinguait déjà près du fleuve.

“I miss my _D_ _octor_ _Wh_ _o collection_...” Soupira Gwen sans réfléchir avant de se rendre compte du problème, “How do I even know I had one? Weird...”

"I think we got them on a hard drive, if you want them." proposa Heddwyn en marchant aux côtés de la jeune femme, "Guess you're starting to remember stuff. At least it makes one of us." railla le brun alors qu'ils approchaient du Vauxhall.

“I would very much like it, as soon I have a place to live -other than a hotel- I'll rewatch the whole show. True, but it's kinda strange since I erased it, whatever... Maybe it can be reversed, I'll need to experiment with it.” Acquiesça vivement sa compagne, qui devait vraiment apprécier la série pour réagir d'une telle manière.

Heddwyn fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas commenter. Après tout, il avait vu et entendue des choses plus étranges que Faith, entrain de révéler qu'elle était capable de gérer la mémoire des gens. Le brun ouvrit la porte du MI6 et fit signe à la rousse de passer:

"After you red-head."

“Such a gentleman~ it's a shame that you're already taken.” Plaisanta la dite "red-head" tout en prenant un air parfaitement sérieux.

"Don't tempt me, I'm in an open relationship." répliqua Eddy sur le même ton tandis qu'ils passaient les portes du MI6 sans que qui que ce soit ne trouve à redire sur la présence de Faith.

“In that case, let me tempt you more... I haven't had any fun since the moment I woke up in the manor's infirmary.” Ajouta celle-ci avec un petit sourire en coin, plutôt tentée par la proposition.

"Let's wait 'til you said thanks to Eric." nota Heddwyn tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient devant eux, "Wouldn't want to make you forget why you came here in the first place." ajouta t-il sur un ton bien plus bas, proche du grondement, en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

“Don't worry, I am not, yet, an adept of public sex. There's probably cameras everywhere anyway, I wouldn't want to bring you trouble with your boss.” Répliqua Gwendolyn avec un petit rire alors qu'elle embrasse, innocemment, la joue d'Heddwyn.

"Yet?" releva ce dernier avant de hausser les épaules alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur l'infirmerie, "My boss can't yell at us about that, I'm pretty sure she ‘has fun’ with her secretary on her own desk." railla t-il avec un sourire sarcastique et une attitude plus proche de celle de James que de la sienne.

“Maybe, but she's the boss, besides she's already kinda mad at you. So no need to make it worse.” Répondit la rousse alors qu'elle essaie d'étouffer un fou rire à la remarque de son ami, qui frappait actuellement à la porte de la chambre donnée à Eric.

“ Yeah ? It's open. ” Soupira la voix d'Eric alors qu'il regardait sûrement un énième épisode d'une série dont il avait déjà oublié le nom.

La quantité de séries engrangée par V sur son disque dur était, selon lui, incommensurable. Toutefois, ça expliquait toutes les références que faisait sans cesse la brune et qu’il ne comprenait qu’une fois sur cent. Il eut le temps d’entendre la fin de la conversation entre ses deux visiteurs avant que les deux passent le pas de la porte :

"Shush, you're gonna make it worse." répondit Heddwyn en calmant son rire avant d'ouvrir la porte, "Hey 'ric, this young lady over here wanted to talk to you." dit-il une fois entré dans la chambre.

“ Eddy ? And Miss Hale ? Well, this is a surprise... I didn't expect to see any of you but I'm not gonna refuse some distraction. ” s'étonna Eric franchement surpris de voir son collègue en compagnie de l'informatrice.

“ Well, I still didn’t properly thanked you for getting me out of the Grayson's manor. I owe you, and Eddy, my life, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. ” Expliqua Gwendolyn, ayant retrouvé son calme, avec un sourire sincère.

"No need to thank me, I got to punch Madam in the face." Répliqua Eddy, haussant les épaules mais ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur un large sourire à ce souvenir.

“ It's my job, and the Graysons are bastards anyway, so don't worry about that. I'm quite surprised to see you two here, and even more, at the same time... How long I have I been stuck here to miss that much things... ” Répondit doucement le blond en essayant de sourire.

“ Not that long if I believe what Eddy told me. But a lot of things happened recently so, yeah maybe there's change. ” Poursuivit calmement la rousse, loin d’être dupe de ce sourire aux airs de chimère.

"Oh, I took care of Q's shooter by the way, so, no need to worry about that anymore. And I also got back a bloody bomb, which may or may not have made me fall from a roof." Informa Heddwyn sur un ton sarcastique plus destiné à faire sourire Eric qu'à réellement se plaindre.

“ Again. I'm sure he's cursed with rooftops anyway. ” Répliqua Gwendolyn sur le même ton, essayant de distraire Eric de sa morosité.

“ Thanks, I knew you would, and you made me win my bet against V. Again ?! Goodness, you really are cursed with misfortune» Ajouta Eric qui se trouvait à apprécier la visite d'Heddwyn et Faith.

L'étrange dynamique entre les deux était plutôt amusante à observer.

"Wait, what do you mean you won a bet?" s'enquit Heddwyn en en fronçant, "Did V bet I wouldn't be able to disarm a bomb?!" poursuivit-il, d'un air faussement trahi avant d'hausser les épaules à la mention de sa malchance, "Well, I'm not complaining, I'm still alive, ain't I? And I didn't lose my memory this time, I'm not dying and my back is not entierly detroyed by glass."

“ Nah, I’ve bet that you would be the one to take care of Q's shooter, before Bond and Trevelyan. And thanks to you, I've won it, but I must admit she did ask if you could disarm a bomb, to which I answered that yes, obviously you could. ” Expliqua Eric sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire sincère de venir étirer ses lèvres, la compagnie des deux amis étant vraiment rafraîchissante.

"Oh. Well, obviously, James is too busy being a worried boyfriend while Alec worries too but is likely to be too tired to do anything against that shooter." confirma Eddy avec une légère moue, "And I technically didn't disarm the bomb, I couldn't figure out how so I disconected most of the explosive part."

“ Which led you to mistake yourself for a bird and end up falling on a cab. ” Ajouta Gwendolyn, profitant de la situation pour taquiner Eddy.

“ Quite an adventure... Would you tell me how did you two manage to get so close in so little time ? ” Demanda Eric, intrigué par la soudaine proximité entre Heddwyn et Faith, qu'ils avaient secouru à peine une semaine plus tôt.

"Welp. We did both lose our memory, it helps a lot growing closer." railla Heddwyn sans relever ce que disait Gwen, "No, seriously, it helps a lot to share that with someone, who knows I might lose my bad coping mechanism." reprit-il plus sérieusement, tout en cachant une bonne part de l'histoire qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire connaître d'autres agents du MI6, qu'il les apprécie ou non.

“ Glad you found each other then... I don't know how it is to be amnesic, but I know a bit too well how it is to be the only one with a certain ability. And it's bloody difficult. ” Acquiesça Eric, comprenant très bien la solitude d’être seul dans une situation compliquée.

"What it's like to be amnesic? It's a bit blurry, a bit empty, just enough for you to want to redo your jump to do it correclty this time." ironisa Eddy avec un sourire désespérément sincère, "And your ability is a mess too. I wonder how it'd work with someone who can't remember shit."

“ I don't have the faintest idea but I already barely know how it works on "normal" people so... ” Répondit Eric avec un haussement d'épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre réponse concrète à apporter à la question, “ But since you're both amnesic, would you like to give it a try ? ” Proposa finalement le blond après avoir pris un instant pour réfléchir.

Heddwyn ouvrit la bouche pour décliner avant d'hausser les épaules à la proposition, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

"Sure, why not? I'm already messed up anyway. What about you?" demanda t-il en direction de Gwen.

“I'm really curious about what it could do with me. It should be fun ! ” Acquiesça celle-ci avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

“ I think I’ll start with you Eddy. ” avertit Eric en fermant les yeux pour laisser son habilité se concentrer sur son collègue, laissant son apparence changer selon le désir de celui-ci.

Heddwyn acquiesça, attendant un bref instant avant que la morphologie de son collègue ne change. Le brun fronça les sourcils. En face de lui se trouvait désormais une autre version de lui-même. Plus jeune de quelques années probablement, des cheveux noirs en bataille, une barbe de trois jours sur laquelle s'étendait un sourire narquois. Ses yeux clairs brillaient légèrement, oscillant entre le vert et le gris. Il n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi... Vivant depuis qu'il était revenu. Heddwyn hocha lentement la tête, son sourire prenant une tournure presque désolée.

"Interesting but I should have known." dit-il simplement.

«What do I look like ? ” Demanda Eric qui avait ressenti les changements physiques, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était devenu, “ Except if you don't want me to know, which is fine. ”

“ God, Eddy you’re hot like that ! ” S'exclama Gwendolyn dans un élan de pure sincérité.

"You're... You're me. But I think it was before I fell..." répondit finalement Eddy après un moment de silence, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir à Eric, "I wonder how I was like, mentally." nota t-il avant de rougir légèrement, le compliment de Gwen le prenant complètement au dépourvu, "Oh, uh, well thank you, I guess."

“ Oh, that's quite logical when you think about it. I'll try my best to give you the personality part as well. But please, if you see that your personality is starting to override mine, stop everything -just getting out of my vision field is enough-. ” Expliqua Eric avec soin et prudence, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver coincé.

"Wait, if it’s that dangerous for you, don't bother trying." coupa Heddwyn en secouant la tête, refusant complètement de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait mettre son collègue en danger.

“ It's not really dangerous, more like an inconvenience. I won't fully abandon myself, I'll still be there, in the background. But I prefer to take some precautions, just in case. ” Le rassura rapidement Eric, touché par l’inquiétude sincère montrée par son collègue.

Surtout alors qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait usage de son pouvoir dans un cadre aussi sécurisé.

"If you're sure of yourself, then I trust you. We'll be careful." finit par accepter le brun en acquiesçant lentement, toujours aussi perturbé alors que celui qu'il voit répondre à chacune de ses questions est lui même.

“ Let's go and see what your personality was at that time. ” Marmonna Eric alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur Eddy pour laisser sa personnalité venir au premier plan

“ Well, that's a surprise. Hello older me. ”

Heddwyn ne pu s'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de celui qui lui faisait face, qui était si éloigné de qui il était désormais. Mais toujours ce sourire narquois, ce regard amusé, qui, eux, n'avaient rien de vide.

"Don't worry, it's the same for me..." murmura t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant un Heddwyn plus jeune et au ton sarcastique.

“So, now that you have summoned me here. What do you want ? Oh and I would also like to know, where did we managed to find such a beautiful red-head ?” Demanda ce dernier alors qu'il offrait un sourire charmeur à Gwendolyn.

"Don't talk like that, we're not a demon, as far as I am aware. Nor a bloody genius with a lamp." répliqua Eddy, se détendant immédiatement tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Visiblement, il était une drama queen. Bon. Il arqua un sourcil devant la suite de sa phrase:

"Well, her name is Gwen, and we didn't really find her, she's kinda the one who came to us."

Tandis qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait demander à celui qui lui fait face, le papier et le téléphone qu'il a dans la poche se rappelle à son bon souvenir:

"I got only one question for you,” déclara t-il, préférant limiter le temps de son double pour récupérer Eric rapidement, “who's Vesper Lynd?"

“A dead woman, important on the emotional level. I can't tell you more, this host doesn't let me to access all my memories, but you should go see her by yourself, she's buried at the Saint Paul graveyard, ask the gate keeper for her.” Répondit son double en perdant son sourire un bref instant avant de le retrouver en se concentrant à nouveau sur Gwen, “And do us a favour, keep Gwen with us. We can't afford to loose such a gorgeous creature. ” Dit-il en se permettant un clin d'œil charmeur en direction de la rousse, rousse qui était prise d'un fou rire depuis les premiers mots du plus jeune.

"Yeah, couldn't be my dear grandmother..." nota Heddwyn en soupirant.

Il arqua un sourcil devant l'attitude de son double avant de secouer la tête, un bref sourire amusé aux lèvres:

"Okay, you're out, how do we get Eric back, I like him better."

“ And get- Yeah, we get it, Eddy was a drama queen, now give me back my body. ” Commença son double avant d'être interrompu par Eric qui commençait à shifter vers sa propre apparence.

"Welcolme back, I don't like my past self that much I think." fit Heddwyn tandis qu'Eric revenait peu à peu vers eux.

“ Are you joking ? I love him ! He's such a gentleman~ ” Ne pû s'empêcher de répliquer Gwendolyn alors qu'elle se remettait doucement de sa crise de rire.

“I am better when myself, but this was an amusing experience. ” Répondit Eric, désormais complètement de retour.

"Still think I'm better thank you very much." répliqua Eddy en croisant les bras sur son torse, une fausse moue sur les lèvres, avant d'adresser un franc sourire à Eric, "Well, if you had fun, I guess I can't complain, can I?"

“I hope the information you've obtained will be helpful to you. But yeah, for once I've been able to control my ability, which is very new. I believe it is now the lady's turn, if you allow me to try.” Répondit Eric avec un sourire sincère.

"I hope so too, thank you Eric, it means a lot." le remercia Heddwyn avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Voir le blond sourire avait de quoi surprendre Eddy. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu, du moins, pas un vrai sourire. Il n'avait connu son collègue qu'avec un sourire sarcastique, au mieux.

“ I hope you are prepared my dears, because I have a pretty good idea of what I desire the most. ” Prévint Gwendolyn en s'avançant pour prendre la place d'Heddwyn.

En cet instant ,elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune femme perdue qu'ils avaient exfiltrée hors du manoir des Graysons. A cet instant, son sourire était plein de malice.

"Oh boy, can't be worse that myself hitting on you, can it?" répliqua Eddy, faussement désabusé.

“ I guess we'll see, the only thing I hope for is to not become a woman with little clothing on her. It's always so embarrassing...» Ajouta Eric en fermant de nouveau les yeux pour changer de forme.

"I bet it would." railla Heddwyn avant d'arquer un sourcil devant l'apparence prise par son collègue, "Really Gwen?"

“ What ?! It's your fault for launching such lustful proposition in the first place ! Besides I desired to start from scratch, but my friend is taking care of it, so not really a desire anymore.» Répliqua celle-ci en haussant les épaules, tout en profitant de sa location pour observer avec envie le torse découvert de l'homme en face d'elle.

Une main sur le visage pour couvrir tant bien que mal son rire, Eddy secoua la tête:

"Okay, I get the message red-head, I get it." déclara t-il, "Good news Eric, you're not a woman in underwears!"

“ Yeah, I figured that pretty easily. My chest doesn't feel like when I am one. But I do wonder who I am to feel that similar to before.» Répondit ce dernier avec un hochement de tête, trouvant que décidément, lorsque maîtrisée, son habilité était plutôt amusante.

"Uuuuh. You can't guess?" supposa le plus âgé en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

“ You, again ?! For the love of Q's tech... In what type of relationship are you ? That's really confusing ! ” S'exclama Eric en rouvrant les yeux pour essayer de voir un peu quels changements avaient été effectués.

"I sincerly don't know, but I can tell you that you did not inherit my scars so, there's always that." relativisa Heddwyn en haussant les épaules, désabusé, "And what is it with you and Q's tech?! Are you starting to worship him or something?"

“I am pretty sure that if reincarnation was a thing, he'd have been an evil overlord in a previous life. So yeah ? Kinda at least. ” Répondit Eric qui n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour répondre à la question d'Eddy.

"Yeah, wouldn't be surprised about it either." confirma ce dernier en haussant les épaules, "You're going to stare at me for long ?" poursuivit-il, en direction de Gwen cette fois.

“I think so, yes. Nah just kidding, you can change back Eric, I wouldn’t want to exhaust you. ” Répondit Gwendolyn en riant, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de prévenir Eric qu'il pouvait changer de nouveau.

Ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire, ravi de pouvoir retrouver son propre corps.

"You look way better in blond anyway." acquiesça Heddwyn, son habituel sourire amusé aux lèvres.

“ Of course I do, that's how I am naturally. And as good as you can look, I prefer beeing myself. ” Répliqua Eric avec une bonne humeur pour le moins inhabituelle chez-lui.

“ You both are very good looking anyway, it’s getting depressing really. ” Commenta Gwendolyn avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Sorry to break it to you love, but if you wanted a threesome, I'm afraid our dear blondie is a hundred percent gay-ish." railla Heddwyn sur le même ton que Gwen avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à Eric, "Thanks for the compliment though."

“Nah, not interested. We'd be better as friends and I wouldn't want to ruin it.” Répondit celle-ci en secouant la tête.

“I’d very much prefer that way, indeed.” Ajouta le blond qui se disait que décidément la compagnie de ces deux personnes étaient des plus agréable.

"If that ain't cute." se moqua Heddwyn en secouant la tête, "Anyway, it's getting late and I have no wish to get yelled at by the Docs so I think we'd better get going Gwen and I, you'll be okay?" demanda t-il ensuite après un bref regard à sa montre.

“ I haven't felt that good in a while, so don't worry. I'll be okay, just don't tell anyone what we've done here, I'm supposed to have a full rest aka boring to death, until they clear me for returning on a mission.” Acquiesça Eric qui laissa volontairement passer la moquerie d'Heddwyn.

“ Take care of yourself blondie, okay ? ” Ajouta Gwendolyn avec un sourire sincère avant de se pencher au dessus du lit pour embrasser, amicalement, Eric sur la joue.

"Yeah, well, if I remember how I escaped last time, I'll tell you. Medbay is hell." grinça Eddy au souvenir du dernier séjour qu'il y avait fait, a.k.a juste après sa chute, "See ye later kiddo." conclut-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eric avant de sortir de la pièce.

“See ye later you two. And be careful with rooftops Eddy.» Répondit Eric, alors qu'il regardait les deux amis sortir de la chambre, avec un sourire amusé mais néanmoins détendu et heureux d'avoir eu de la compagnie.

A peine en dehors de la chambre, Gwendolyn reprit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres :

“ Well, I believe we now have some important matter to attend, what do you think ? ”

"I think your hotel is closer than my house." répliqua immédiatement Heddwyn en appelant l'ascenseur alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire jumeau de celui que Gwen avait.

§

Une heure plus tard, dans la chambre que les deux avaient quitté (pour en rejoindre une autre), Eric était de retour à un ennui mortel. Certes, Faith et Heddwyn avaient été une distraction des plus plaisantes, mais ils n’avaient pas réussi à garder son attention hors de sa mission en cours pour plus d’une heure. Il décida donc de rediriger son attention sur son téléphone :

"Got nothing to do, so how's the mission going ?" Envoya Eric à Thaddeï.

"Emeline is still cloning Kirov's files but I think I discovered something that should interest you. Calvert has an ability." T.O

"Let me guess, something telekinesis related ?" E.S

"We're not sure. Emeline thinks it'd be linked to metal only, which mean we really wouldn't have had a chance of escape by going all gun blazing last time. But we still don't have any real intel on it, she doesn't want to burn her cover by investigating Calvert's side and I can't blame her." T.O

"That would explain how he was playing with his tea spoon without touching it... Well glad to learn that my action was really helpful." E.S

"Well, you did save our asses, more specifically mine, because I would have a hundred percent shot him ang got killed by my own bullet at this point. So quite helpful indeed." T.O

"Good to know I didn't had to endure all of this for nothing. Medics are the devil's incarnation." E.S

"You hate them that bad? Or you're just bored?" T.O

"Both. Especially Six affiliated ones, they're used to deal with injured agents, so they tend to be a bit more sadistic than necessary. And I am not supposed to have access to any distraction, no book, no music, no nothing."E.S

"Well, you do seem like a hard patient to take care of, I can't blame them." T.O

"Because I am bloody not made for staying in an nearly empty white room ! I'll end up crazy before I'll even be cleared for duty..." E.S

"And human body is not made to be tortured but here you are anyway!" T.O

"Something is wrong with Emeline's coms, brb." -T.O

"I did it for you ! So start showing some sympathy. You better be ! and for the love of Q's tech, be careful" E.S

Le message resta sans réponse.  
  
  



	26. What my heart truly desires is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As M grows suspicious of Heddwyn's attitude and actions, Eric goes down to Q-branch for Q's help as Thaddeï as now gone dark for almost three hours.

Lorsque James avait été convoqué dans le bureau de M, il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose. Après tout, la mission en Inde avait laissé de nombreuses questions sans la moindre réponses. Pourquoi employer une secte ? Quel était l’intérêt de ce sondage ? Qui y avait eu accès ? Les médias en auraient forcément eu vent s’il avait été disponible pour tous. L’espion s’attendait donc à en entendre parler à nouveau bientôt mais il était assez loin de la vérité. En effet, les premières paroles prononcées dans le bureau furent les suivantes :  
  
"Tell me Bond, to what extend do you trust Braxter?" avait demandé M lorsqu'il s'était assit en face d'elle.  
  
Le blond arqua un sourcil. La réponse était évidente.  
  
"Enough to know he won't shoot me in the back. Not enough to leave him a chance to do so. But my answer was obvious, so why are you asking that?"  
  
"Because he killed the man that broke into our labs. Without orders to do so." expliqua M sur un ton froid en faisant passer un dossier à l'espion.  
  
Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'homme dont le visage était défiguré par une blessure par balle à la précision chirurgicale sur son front. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire le reste du dossier. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus.  
  
"Don't count on me to blame him for killing that bastard." répliqua 007, sur un ton désintéressé.  
  
En réalité, il aurait même remercié Heddwyn pour ça. Après tout, on avait utilisé son visage pour s'en prendre à l'un de ses proches, il n'avait donc aucune raison d'en vouloir à Eddy. Enfin, si, il aurait aimé s'occuper de ça lui-même. Peut être avait-il été trop lent sur ce coup là.

“Like I ever believed you would. It is however not the only problem we have with him." poursuivit M, sans montrer la moindre surprise devant l’attitude de son agent, "I got two main problems on my arms, and you and 0011 are both linked to it. The man he shot had a tattoo on him, a black sun, the exact same Braxter found on the screen in India, where you both were. I doubt you'd be linked to them, whoever they are, and I don't think Braxter would have either, it wasn't his type of coworkers, even before."  
  
"So you're telling me the man that shot Q and stole a bloody bomb from us is part of the cult we destroyed back there?" coupa James, comprenant où en venait la directrice du MI6.  
  
"No, we think the cult was only used to keep the ministers alive. A terrorist group seems more likely now, we got in touch with CIA to see if they had informations but they're still talking between them on whether or not they should give us what they have." corrigea cette dernière en secouant la tête, visiblement agacée par la situation, "I'm pretty sure they're onto something big and don't want us to get involved, as usual coming from the American."  
  
"Ma'am, I need it to be clear, what do you want me to do ? Ask Felix what he knows? Or do you want me to take care of Braxter?" finit par l'interrompre, à nouveau l'espion, qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.  
  
"Neither Bond. I still think we might be able to keep him, and the informations would be easy to get if I asked Q. No, I want you to keep an eye on Braxter." répondit M, retrouvant son impassibilité froide habituelle.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I know you will shoot him if needed."  
  
James acquiesça sans laisser quoique ce soit passer sur son visage. La décision de M était logique. Et au moins, cette mission lui permettrait de rester sur Londres plus longtemps que d'habitude.  
  
"Then I don't have anything more to tell you I believe, you can go Bond."  
  
Celui-ci se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.  
  
"Good evening Mrs Singh." salua t-il toutefois la secrétaire qui avait regagné son poste depuis son départ.  
  
"Hello James, you finally came to fill the paperwork?" supposa cette dernière avec un sourire amusé.  
  
L'espion fronça les sourcils:  
  
"What paperwork?"  
  
"The one for relationships between MI6 staff obviously."  
  
James ouvrit la bouche, incompréhensif, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comprenant finalement de quoi la femme parlait.

"Sure. One day maybe. But not now."

“Goddammit... fucking russian consultant. Be right back my ass !” marmonnait Eric après plus de deux heures d’attente.  
  
Sa patience avait été mangée par son enfermement dans la medbay et il ne se voyait pas attendre encore une heure avec rien d’autre à faire que de compter les secondes. Il sortit donc à nouveau de l’aile médicale, évitant les quelques infirmiers présent, pour rejoindre Q-branch. Il aurait pu demander ce qu’il voulait aux Communications mais préférait passer par Q. Autant parce qu’il était plus à l’aise avec Q et V que pour prendre des nouvelles du premier.

Le dit Quartermaster était entrain de superviser, de loin, deux de ses subalternes entrain de tester un nouveau gilet de protection. L'un deux vidait actuellement le chargeur d'une arme de poing sur une veste de smoking semblant parfaitement basique lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Q se tendit immédiatement avant de se tourner pour voir qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Ses épaules se relâchèrent seulement en voyant Eric. Il secoua la tête avant de porter son mug à ses lèvres.  
  
"What are you doing out of the medbay again Eric?"  
  
“Two reasons. One : I'm getting mad of boredom, Two : Olekseï has just gone dark after saying that something was wrong with the DGSE agent's coms.” Expliqua Eric qui avait bien remarqué la tension dans les épaules de Q, ce qui était loin de lui plaire.  
  
Ce dernier n'était pas un agent, et encore moins un étant susceptible d'être pris pour cible, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se méfier sur son propre terrain.  
  
Q soupira en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre avant de donner ses instructions pour l'amélioration du gilet.  
  
"You've been bloody tortured Eric, you should be bored to death, you're not even supposed to do anything left aside move." l'avertit le Quartermaster, en retournant vers son bureau et son ordinateur, "But what I say won't change anything so moving on, what happened with the consultant precisely?"  
  
“Hey, at least I'm better behaved than the others, I sneak out but come back in time for taking my meds.” Répliqua Eric avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il rejoignait Q a son bureau, “We were texting about the advancement of the mission, told me that Calvert had indeed an ability -metal manipulation- Until he suddenly said that something was wrong with Emeline's com, since then no reply.”  
  
Q arqua un sourcil avant d'acquiescer. Il était vrai que James et Heddwyn étaient bien pire niveau comportement. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sûrement la raison pour laquelle le personnel médical du MI6 était aussi strict.  
  
"I can get behind that." admit t-il avant de rediriger son attention sur son écran, "When was it?"  
  
“It was...” Eric s'interrompit le temps de regarder l'heure de réception du message “Almost three hours ago. For someone who was supposed to "be right back", it's a bit long.” Répondit le blond qui cache mal sa frustration -et inquiétude- causée par le manque de réponse.  
  
"Don't you think you're getting worried a little fast? I mean, he was a russian soldier and spy." nota Q, "But if he's playing against Magneto, I guess you're not wrong to do so. Do doyou know where he was ?"  
  
“I am not getting worried. I'm frustrated because I don't know what's happening. And his last known location was a small house in the suburbs.” Répondit Eric, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait juste d'admettre s'inquiéter pour Thaddeï.  
  
Un discret sourire aux lèvres, Q se contenta d'hocher la tête:  
  
"Sure. Give me his number and I'll see what I can find on him."  
  
«It's 0306999034, hope Kirov didn’t spot him... Caus' they were quite determined to kill each other. ” Marmonna Eric alors qu'il regardait obstinément son écran, comme si la réponse allait venir plus vite.  
  
"From what V told me, I can see why they hate each other." confirma le Quartermaster en entrant le numéro dans sa base de donnés, "Well, especially why Olekseï wants to kill the other psychopath." ajouta t-il, jetant un bref regard dans son dos pour surveiller Eric, "You know you can't stress your phone into giving you an answer, right?" railla t-il.  
  
“I know, and it’s quite unfortunate. ” Grommela celui-ci, visiblement frustré par son manque de contrôle sur la situation.  
  
Il aurait préféré avoir quelque chose de concret à faire.  
  
"You are acting like a kid who just lost his favorite toy Shell." poursuivit le plus âgé sur le même ton, "Okay, I got a good news and a bad news, which one do you want first ?" reprit t-il après un bref moment de silence tandis que son écran affichait désormais une carte et plusieurs informations relatives au mobile.  
  
“Well, start with the bad one, at least I'll be done and maybe the good one will lighten it a bit. ” Répondit Eric en essayant d'ignorer la raillerie et les murmures amusés des Q-branchers dans son dos.  
  
"Well, bad news is, the phone is down. But we still have the last location. Your consultant might just have a battery that sucks." répondit Q après un bref regard pour faire taire ses collègues, "But I can still ask someone to go and take a look if you really are worried."  
  
“He's not my consultant, he's not even a consultant at all !” Répliqua le blond alors qu'il tiquait à l'emploi du possessif par Q, “And I don't know... It's strange but I wouldn't want to send someone and risking his position if everything is going as planned.”  
  
"I would smile if I cared." railla le Quartermaster sur un ton sarcastique, "And, as far as I'm concerned, if M didn't revoke his status, he's still a consultant for MI6. No, it's not strange, barely concerning really."  
  
“Then... it would be better to check. I think there's something wrong with the situation, three hours is an awfull lot to just go and check on someone.” Finit par répondre Eric après être resté silencieux pendant un bon moment, essayant de décider qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire.  
  
"Uh. If I had a pound each time Bond did the same, I'd outbid our country." ironisa le brun avant de repasser sur son clavier, "I've sent an agent to check on the house and see if there's anything wrong."  
  
“Yes, but this is grandpa's speciality, after destroying tech. This isn't in Olekseï's habit at all, if the information on his files are correct.” Répliqua le blond qui profite de l'occasion pour se détendre en se moquant gentiment de James et ses manies.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know..." souffla Q en secouant la tête d'une mine désespérée, "Didn't read his file, V summarized it to me and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like him a lot."  
  
Cela restait un euphémisme. V avait pour étrange habitude de se montrer peu touchée par ce qui pouvait arriver aux agents tout en se mettant à être une véritable vipère si jamais elle se trouvait devant le responsable, direct ou non. Sur l'écran, une diode rouge signala le départ d'un agent dans la direction indiquée par le Quartermaster sans que ce dernier n’y prête grande attention, trop occupé à reremplir son mug.  
  
“That's understandable given what she knows. But he came to visit me and apologized. Besides, I now know that without my surrender, he would probably be dead because of Calvert ability.” Poursuivit Eric en haussant les épaules, pas surpris par la réaction de V.  
  
"Talking about that, what can he do? Control metal?" reprit le plus âgé en surveillant le trajet de l'agent, "I mean, Calvert is a celebrity, how did it go unoticed until now? Unless it's a new power..."  
  
"I did saw him move his tea spoon without touching it, but the French agent apparently discovered more informations on the subject. I would be surprised if it's a new one, the more recent it is, the more difficult it is to have a good control over it. Unfortunately, I don't know much about it.” Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres informations à ce propos.  
  
"I see. So, genetics?" supposa Q.  
  
“That would be my guess, but with the little information I have, I could totally be wrong. I only saw him move a spoon after all.” Confirma Eric qui était globalement du même avis que Q, bien qu'il ne puisse rien affirmer.

Toutefois, les deux n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion:  
  
"Henricksen here, I'm a the location point but there's nothing, do you want me to check the house sir?" fit la voix de l'agent qui avait été envoyé sur place.  
  
"Only try to see what's happening inside, don't come in, we don't know if Kirov is here or not." Répondit le Quartermaster.  
  
"Copy." fit simplement l'agent avant de continuer de chercher.  
  
"Well, if we think it's genetic, it can act like some genetic diseases and thus appear in the middle of one's life." reprit Q, redirigeant son attention sur la conversation qu’il avait eu jusque là avec Eric tout en essayant de redémarrer le portable du consultant.  
  
“I hadn't thought of it like that, but yes. It is very likely that it could happen in such a manner. It could be a very difficult situation, discovering such an ability in the middle of their life.” Acquiesça Eric en hochant la tête, suivant du regard ce que faisait le plus âgé.  
  
"I know, I'm brilliant, thanks." répliqua Q en secouant la tête, vaguement agacé par l'échec de son code.  
  
Le téléphone n'était pas juste éteint, la batterie était morte. Au mieux.  
  
"Sir? I think you might want to hear that." coupa la voix à travers leur com'.  
  
"Listening Hendricksen, what did you find?" reprit Q sans quitter son écran des yeux.  
  
"Blood. Somebody got hurt and badly."  
  
Eric se tendit immédiatement entendant les paroles de Q, il ne savait pas ce que l'agent de terrain pouvait bien dire, mais c'était visiblement important. Après un bref regard pour Eric, Q passa la conversation en haut parleur.  
  
"He found blood." avertit le brun avant de reprendre, "Where are you exactly?"  
  
"Outside the house, I saw the blood through the window and it keeps going on the ground, whoever got hurt got out or was forced to do so."  
  
“Don't like this at all... It could be the consultant or the DGSE agent. Olekseï did said that something was off with her coms.” Répondit rapidement Eric, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
Q fronça les sourcils. Si Eric semblait majoritairement inquiet pour le consultant et l’autre agent, lui était plus concerné par la situation en elle-même. Il n’était pas censé gérer ce genre de chose, même s’il en avait techniquement l’autorité.  
  
"Henricksen, follow the blood and tell us what you find, but do not take any risk. There may be a psychopath running wild in the area and you must not confront him." avertit le brun, "I don't know which one of them it is, but I doubt the DGSE agent will still have her cover by the end of this, we might need to warn M if we find anything more."  
  
“I wouldn't recommend confronting Calvert either, if he's here. He acts nice and mostly uninterested but he's still working with a war criminal and doesn't mind letting him torturing people.” Ajouta Eric, en complément des paroles de Q.  
  
"You heard him." confirma ce dernier tandis que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec son pendentif, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.  
  
"Calvert, like Ronan Calvert? The CGN guy?" demanda l'agent tandis qu'il se déplaçait toujours sur l'ordinateur de Q.  
  
“Yes, in the flesh. He has a very sharp mind and the ability to manipulate metal so be careful. I have no idea of what they're plotting but it's big and dangerous.” Confirma le blond qui s'était complètement plongé dans la mission, se coupant de tout ce qui ne s'y rapportait pas.  
  
"Fucking hell..." grinça la voix d'Henricksen à travers le com.  
  
"Focus agent." coupa Q.  
  
"I am focused Quartermaster. I'm near the river, I don't see anyone, wait, shit!"  
  
"What's going on Henricksen?" demanda calmement le brun en se redressant légèrement.  
  
"Someone just got out the water." les informa l'agent, d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, "I think they're holding something, wait, no, it's someone!"  
  
“It is very likely to be Kirov. I don't see the other doing the dirty work himself, plus he seemed to be keen on near drowning experience.” Précisa rapidement Eric qui était maintenant presque sûr de savoir sur qui Kirov avait réussi à mettre la main.  
  
"Describe the individuals to us Henricksen." ordonna Q, enregistrant les deux entrées d'informations au fur et à mesure.  
  
"It's pitch black out here! But I'll do my best." les avertit l'interpellé.  
  
Pendant un bref instant, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Les quelques employés toujours là s'étaient mis à travailler en silence pour éviter de déranger le Quartermaster (et en profitaient sûrement aussi pour écouter ce qu'il se passait).  
  
"The first is a man, dark haired I believe but it could be the water, the second is a woman, she's blond and she seems to be the one who's wounded, what do you want me to do Quartermaster ?"  
  
“Olekseï and the DGSE agent then. Calvert and Kirov certainly aren't buying her story anymore, the latter probably tried to ‘convince’ her to talk, which explains the lack of communication via coms.” Répondit quasiment aussitôt Eric reconnaissant immédiatement la description de Thaddeï et Emeline.  
  
"Shit, call the medbay for me would you ?" demanda Q en tournant son regard vers un de ses employés avant de répondre à Henricksen, "Go get them and bring them back here as quickly as possible, I don't want to get yelled at by M and a french spy director because we’ve left one of their agents die."  
  
"Copy that Quartermaster, going dark." avertit l'agent de terrain avant que son com passe en silencieux.  
  
“Knew it. Three hours is to much for just checking on someone... Gosh what happened...” Murmura Eric maintenant sincèrement inquiet pour Thaddeï, un peu pour Emeline aussi mais surtout pour le consultant.

Après tout, il avait vu de première main le ‘talent’ de Kirov avec ses instruments. Deviner ce qu’il avait pu faire subir aux deux espions n’était pas difficile pour lui. La quantité de sang découverte par Henricksen plus tôt n’en devenait que plus inquiétante et mettait Eric face à son total manque d’utilité suite à ses blessures et ce sans la moindre pitié pour son ego ou sa confiance en soit.  
  
"We'll see soon. Calm down Eric." le rassura Q tandis que son subordonné était partit informer la medbay de la situation, "I'll warn M but you were right to come down to ask, we might be able to save her thanks to you." ajouta t-il en tournant son regard vers le blond, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, il se garda bien de mentionner que ce n’était _pas_ son travail _du tout_. Eric n’avait pas besoin de ça en plus et même si ça avait été le cas, Q n’était pas contre un peu de changement dans sa routine. Bien que celle-ci avait déjà été mise à mal récemment.  
  
“Good, she has valuable information that could really help the advancement of the mission plus, she seemed like a genuinely nice person.” Acquiesça celui-ci avec un hochement de tête, “For once Medical won't be able to lecture me for sneaking out.” Ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
"Then let's hope she will make it." conclut le plus âgé avant d'afficher une légère moue, "I wouldn't count too much on that, you know them."  
  
“But that's illogical! I'm not hurt anywhere, didn't break any stitches, didn't miss any treatment and I helped saving a life.” S'exclama Eric légèrement révolté à l'idée d'être quand-même ‘disputé’ alors qu'il avait au final vraiment rendu service.  
  
"Don't talk like that, you sound like V." coupa Q en arquant un sourcil amusé, "You know how they like their authority."  
  
Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils furent rejoint par le même scientifique que Q avait chargé d'avertir la medbay:  
  
"Henricksen just returned, the two agents are currently taken to the medbay."

“Not my fault if they're supposed to be logical beings! I'm starting to think that James and Eddy aren't wrong for sneaking out once and for all.” Répliqua le blond dont l'attitude du Medical commençait à ‘légèrement’ saturer sa patience et sa bonne volonté.  
  
Q poussa un lourd soupire en secouant la tête:  
  
"Get going Shell, if you're quick enough, you might catch up with your consultant, if he's not wounded at least."  
  
Eric prétendit ne pas avoir entendu l'emploi du possessif pour parler d'Olekseï et se dirigea vers l'aile médicale pour aller prendre des nouvelles des deux agents.  
Dans le couloir principal de la medbay, presque rien ne montrait l'arrivée d'un blessé grave mise à part la lumière rouge au dessus de la double porte menant au bloc opératoire principal. Devant la dite porte se trouvait plusieurs sièges sur lesquels était installé un médecin, qui tentait tant bien que mal de recoudre une entaille profonde au niveau de la clavicule droite de l'espion russe. La chemise blanche de ce dernier était imbibée d'eau et de sang, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements. Le médecin en question termina les points avant de nettoyer le sang qui s'était écoulé durant ce temps là avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant, tirant un grincement de douleur au brun.  
  
"Try not to move your shoulder too much and the stitches should hold." l'avertit l'employé du six en se levant, retirant au passage ses gants, "If you need pain killers-"  
  
"I should be fine, thank you." le coupa Thaddeï avec un bref sourire tandis qu'il remettait sa chemise correctement, chose peu utile au vu de son état.  
  
Le médecin secoua la tête, désabusé, avant de retourner dans la salle adjacente.  
  
“As fine as in ‘be right back’ and going dark for three hours ?” Demanda Eric dont le ton dégoulinait de sarcasme alors qu'il faisait avancer son fauteuil -dont il se serait volontiers débarrassé- dans l'allée.  
  
Remarquant enfin la présence du blond, Thaddeï arqua un sourcil:  
  
"Sorry about that, I think my phone isn't a fan of the water." répondit-il montrant l'état de ses vêtements.  
  
“Well, you’re fortunate that I decided to sneak out of here and ask our Quartermaster to check on the area you were in.” Poursuivit celui-ci en se servant de son sarcasme comme d'une couverture, ne souhaitant pas vraiment expliquer qu'il se faisait du soucis.  
  
Le russe laissa échapper un rire bas:  
  
"Yeah. Thank you about that, I'm not sure I would have been able to get her back here. Not alive at least." Le remercia t-il, jetant un regard à la porte du bloc opératoire avant de se recentrer sur Eric, "I hope I didn't make you worry."  
  
“I told you to be careful, of course I was worried. And I was right to do so, look at the state you two are in!” Répliqua Eric en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
"I was careful, but you can't possibly ask me to stay still as I watch a colleague get beaten to death by someone I hate." grinça le plus âgé en tiquant au reproche, "Moreover, I'm fine, got stabbed a bit, but fine. Emeline is the one who took the worst of it."  
  
Le blond soupira longuement pour se calmer, Thaddeï avait raison et il le savait. Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour celui-ci, beaucoup plus que pour leur collègue française.  
  
"Good news is, Kirov may think he killed me again. Might come handy, don't you think?" reprit Thaddeï en retrouvant un semblant de sourire avant de jeter un regard désespéré à ses vêtements, "The only time I'm working with a suit and it ends up like this, how are you guys doing to work with those?"  
  
“Last time he believed that you were dead you actually weren't, and this time he's doing again? Doesn't seem very smart.” Fit remarquer Eric en fronçant les sourcils, plutôt perplexe quant à l'affirmation, «We are trained to do our work without damaging our gear, even if some would seriously need to remember it, and it comes from the habit of doing it.” Expliqua t-il avec une petite toux en repensant au nombre de fois où James était revenu sans son équipement.  
  
"I didn't say he did believe me dead, I said he may do so. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'd be talking to you." corrigea le consultant en haussant les épaules avant de grimacer de douleur, "We got used to very resistant fabric in the army, not thin stuff like my suit."  
  
“Oh I'm not complaining, this is an advantage for us. And you should take those painkillers, unless you like pain I suppose.” Répliqua le dit blond avec un haussement d'épaules, sans douleur pour lui, "Well, I've never been a soldier so, I can't really compare. I used to be in the police before joining Six.” Dit Eric, sans la moindre idée de pourquoi il confiait une telle chose à Thaddeï.  
  
"I'm fine, I've seen worse, I just need to stop moving like a dumbass but I sure could use some clothes." refusa Thaddeï sans jeter un seul regard à l'entaille qui venait de le gêner, "In the police ? Uh. Should've guessed, you got the instinct for it."  
  
“Unfortunately I don't have anything here, not that it would fit you anyway. And thanks, I guess... It was nice, but I am more useful as a Double-0 agent. I couldn't use my ability in the police, too unethical they were saying.” Raconta Eric qui se détendait finalement, soulagé que le brun aille bien (il appréciait aussi beaucoup la vue mais ça, jamais il ne voudrait l'admettre.).  
  
Le russe laissa échapper un léger rire à la remarque:  
  
"I indeed doubt one of your suit would fit me, you're a bit too thin I'm afraid." railla t-il avec un sourire en coin, "I'll go get some clothes at my flat when I'll be sure she's out of danger. I think I agree with you being more useful as a spy, even if I think you're too young to get tortured."  
  
“And I never said that I agreed with it. There’s never a right age to get tortured anyway.” Répliqua Eric l'air relativement indifférent, il avait été parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il risquait en acceptant la proposition de M, des années plus tôt.  
  
Thaddeï arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête:  
  
"Whatever kid."  
  
Alors que la conversation mourrait sur leurs lèvres, la porte du bloc se rouvrit sur un des chirurgiens. Dans son dos, on entendait les éviers se vider lentement et les autres membres du personnel discutant lentement. Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d’œil aux deux espions avant de les rejoindre:  
  
"We just finished the surgery. Her body is fine, it's up to her now, we don't know when she will wake up but we'll keep you updated."  
  
“Thanks for the news. Glad to know her body's okay.” Répondit le plus jeune en acquiesçant avec un certain soulagement, se sentant un peu coupable pour la destruction de la couverture d’Emeline.  
  
Thaddeï acquiesça, restant silencieux. Le chirurgien leur adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner.  
  
"Well, looks like I might finally be able to go change." ironisa le russe en se levant de son siège.  
  
Si ses cheveux avaient vaguement commencé à sécher, ses vêtements restaient détrempés. Au niveau de ses bras et de son torse, sa chemise collaient à sa peau, laissant transparaître les dessins sombres de plusieurs tatouages et les muscles sur lesquels ils se trouvaient.  
  
"Guessing you're still stuck here?" supposa t-il.  
  
“I am.” Répondit Eric avant de se lever de son fauteuil, ignorant le lancement dans son pied droit alors qu'il touchait le sol, et attrapa Thaddeï par le col afin de l'attirer dans un baiser plutôt impatient, coupant le plus âgé dans sa phrase.  
  
Voir les muscles de celui-ci jouer sous sa chemise trempée avait fini par venir à bout de sa patience, aussi courte soit-elle. Il ne perdit toutefois pas au change, Thaddeï commençant à répondre au baiser, ses lèvres se mouvant contre celle du blond. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre la lèvre inférieure de l'espion britannique afin d'avoir accès au reste de sa bouche, le russe s'écarta, rompant le baiser.  
  
"We better stop now," dit-il sur un ton rauque, "Otherwise, I'm not sure this will end well."  
  
«And who said I would want to stop ?» Répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton, bien trop impatient pour vouloir arrêter et ignorant complètement le reste de la phrase, "You've been teasing me the whole time, there’s no way I'd stop.»  
  
"Me? Teasing you ? Coming from the one playing with desire, I think you're giving me too much credit..." souffla Thaddeï qui semblait bien loin du froid transmis par ses vêtements, "Aren’t you supposed to rest because of your injuries? " ajouta t-il, alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'une poignée de centimètres.  
  
“ Don't care, can't wait anymore. I'm going crazy with boredom and frustration.” Poursuivit Eric sur un ton impatient, visiblement pas concerné pour un sou par ce qu'il était supposé faire, "But talking about desire, what about we give it a try ?” Finit-il par ajouter, plantant son regard droit dans celui de Thaddeï.  
  
Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois étirant soudainement ses lèvres:  
  
"Why play with desire when I have what I want against my fingers?" répliqua t-il sur un ton bas, laissant ses doigts glacés se poser sur les hanches d'Eric, à l'endroit où le tissus de sa chemise disparaissait.  
  
“Oh but even when you have what you want, desire can render things a lot easier.” Murmura celui-ci alors qu'il frissonnait au contact des doigts du brun sur ses hanches. Depuis le temps que son fichu sourire lui faisait cet effet.  
  
"Well, unless your desire is showing me the way to your bed, I doubt I'll find any use to it, especially since we're likely filmed in this corridor." nota le brun, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir à la réaction qu’avait eu Eric au contact de sa peau.  
  
“It is part of it, but unfortunately you'll have to a bit more patient. Still can't walk yet, ‘s too painfull, so I need to get back in the chair.” Répondit-il dans un souffle, il voudrait se fondre encore plus dans le contact, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas, les brûlures étant trop douloureuses pour qu'il reste debout plus longtemps.  
  
"If it's not too far, I'm pretty sure we won't need it." répliqua Thaddeï, soulevant sans réel problème Eric, obligeant ce dernier à reposer son poids sur lui et non sur le sol, "So, which number?"  
  
“Three, you can already see the door from here.” lui répondit Eric en soupirant d'aise alors qu'il pouvait cesser de porter son propre poids.

Ce qui lui permettait d'être entièrement concentré sur Thaddeï et les sensations provoquées par leur contact. Y compris le fait que celui-ci soit absolument gelé, ce qui lui arrachait des frissons -pas les mêmes que tout à l'heure malheureusement-.  
  
"Looks like we're lucky then." plaisanta le russe avec un bref rire.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre était refermée derrière eux et Eric déposé sur le lit avant d'être emmené dans un baiser brûlant qui fut toutefois vite interrompu à nouveau, tirant un grognement désapprobateur à Eric.  
  
"Not to mess with your patience but I think I need to shower first, unless you want to sleep with the Thames."  
  
“No way, so hurry. Or I'll need to join you in it.” Répliqua celui-ci, qui même s'il était impatient, était quand-même bien dérangé par le froid dégagé par Thaddeï.  
  
"Well, I might have some trouble dealing with the soap if I have to hold you against the wall at the same time." railla celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.  
  
“Guess it's settled then, don't be too long and I won't need to distract you from your shower.” Poursuivit Eric sur le même ton, ne semblant pas prêt à faire preuve de beaucoup de patience.  
  
Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel mais quitta la pièce, retirant au passage la chemise glacée qui collait à sa peau depuis près d'une heure. Lorsqu'il revînt, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements et du froid qui en provenait, révélant une peau abîmée par les cicatrices et quelques tatouages. Une en particulier s'étendait sur ses côtes gauche, donnant à la peau un aspect plus clair, dont les rebords semblaient presque déchiquetés.  
  
"Didn't take too long, did I?" dit-il en revenant vers le lit.  
  
“Not too long, but more than enough for sure.” Répondit Eric qui en avait profité pour s'allonger sur le lit et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.  
  
"Do you ever stop complaining?" s'enquit Thaddeï en s'asseyant au côté du blond avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que ses doigts allaient aider ceux d'Eric.  
  
“Sometimes, but feel free to make me stop.” Répliqua celui-ci alors qu'il laissait un sourire mutin étirer ses lèvres, déjà fort occupées à embrasser Thaddeï.  
  
"I think I might take you to the word." souffla le russe avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge.

Lorsque Q retourna au labo, il trouva V entrain de rire, toute seule, devant son écran.  
  
"What are you laughing for?" demanda le brun en jetant un regard à l'écran.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just Eric messing with the consultant." répondit V en se décalant pour que Q puisse voir la vidéo surveillance qui donnait sur l'un des couloirs de l'infirmerie.  
  
"So he is his consultant after all. And stop stalking everyone, you're creepy."

Le dit Eric était présentement en train de redescendre, bien que lentement, de l'espèce de béatitude qui avait saisit son esprit. Ses cheveux étaient en totale bataille, ses joues rougies et son souffle encore court.  
L'état de son cadet tira un sourire amusé à Thaddeï:  
  
"You look definetly cute like that." souffla t-il avant de déposer un nouveau court baiser sur les lèvres du blond.  
  
“Oh do I now ? I guess I've done well by saving your life then, you seem to be quite talented.” Répondit celui-ci avec une expression faussement pensive.  
  
Le consultant arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, les épaules secouées par un léger rire:  
  
"Hey, I'm not just a sextoy for you to use kid, respect me a bit would you?" railla t-il en se redressant, faisant craquer le lit au passage, "I really hope we didn't break anything, I don't think your boss needs another reason to be pissed at me."  
  
“I know you aren't, you were perfectly happy to consent.” Sourit Eric en répondant au plus âgé, “ We're not the only one to have tested the beds in the medbay, so don't worry about that part. ”  
  
"Who would have said no in my place?" rétorqua Thaddeï, "By the way, next time, please cut your nails, I think you clawed entirely my back." ajouta t-il en se levant, "And I don't want to know who tested the beds before us."  
  
Le bond ne pu empêcher un rougissement de venir s'installer sur ses joues, il était franchement embrassé d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de "sauvagerie".  
  
“ I will, sorry about that. Well that's perfect since I don't know who it was, just that it has been done before. ”  
  
Le consultant ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eric, un demi-sourire aux lèvres:  
  
"Just kidding love, I don't mind. I like this kind of scars better than the others." Le rassura t-il avant de se lever pour quitter le lit, "I should let you rest."  
  
“And you should rest as well, today wasn't really a peaceful day, for either of us.” Répondit Eric en hochant la tête, il était effectivement fatigué, n'ayant que peu dormi ces derniers temps leurs activités précédentes n'ayant rien arrangé -même s'il ne regrettait rien.-  
  
"I'm fine, 't wasn't fun to get stab or to see that bastard again but I'm not tired." répondit Thaddeï, grimaçant au contact du tissus froid et humide, "And now I'm good to take another shower, anyway, sleep well, I'll see you later."  
  
“See ya, and be careful. I would very much like to stay the only one stuck here.” Lui dit le blond alors qu'il laissait échapper un bâillement, l'épuisement lui tombant dessus.  
  
"Sure thing, like I'd be able to stay out of trouble." répliqua Thaddeï avec un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce après un dernier signe de main.  
  
Eric sourit en rendant son salut à Thaddeï, avant de faire un effort pour aller jusqu'à la douche et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter took me three weeks to correct and I do not count the headaches or the fact that there likely is still mistakes in it. With a bit o' luck, we'll be able to post the next one on Sunday, as usual, but I'm still workin' sooooo... *crossed fingers*


	27. Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Q and James eventually get their shit together and where Eric doesn't.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Muttered Q.

The two were inside the smallest laboratory of MI6, alone. V had been asked to the Communication to help on some likely explosives matter and most of the remaining employees (the night was already well advanced) were working in the neighbouring rooms. Q had been working on deciphering a spying program found by one of their colleagues in Germany when James had came in without other appearing reason than checking on the Quartermaster. After a short talk about what James and Heddwyn had discovered in India, they had fallen in a comfortable silence as Q went back to work. It had lasted a bit more than ten minutes before the latter broke the silence.

The oldest frowned slightly, confused:

“Like what?”

“Like I’m your world and you’re afraid to lose me.” Replied sharply the dark haired man, hiding his face by looking down, his eyes still locked on the screen.

“You got shot, can you blame me?” Interjected James, not smiling the slightest.

“Maybe, but you can’t look at me like that and not expect me to fall for you.” Stifled Q, not even aware he had said that out loud.

“I’m sorry, what?” Said James, a bit stunned.

Q rolled his eyes. God, James could e oblivious sometimes.

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it again.”

“Oh, I heard you alright, I just need time to realise you, Q, said it.” Replied the oldest, still processing the information.

Q deeply sighed, praying whatever external forces to not be blushing like the teenager James usually thought he was.

“You have been flirting with me for almost two years and you’re surprised?” He finally let out, locking his eyes into the blue cobalt of James’s.

The latter laughed softly as he straightened.

“It took me two years, of course I’m surprised. I had almost given up hope.” He joked.

Q furiously blushed. He didn’t know what was worse. That James was laughing or that he had just turned again into the smug bastard he usually was.

“Fuck off James.” he finally replied and, before the other could make a dirty comment, he pursued, “Excuse me if I had no wish of falling for the spy who’s mainly known for his near death experiences and his love affairs.”

James slightly nodded:

“Touché.” He admitted, “I guess having your own near death experience helped?”

Q stayed silent, his hand slightly brushing the spot where his scar was. Was it a near death experience? No, not for him. He had worked too long for MI6 to consider his own wound as important. The number of agents depending on him, on his department, made everything look smaller. He had been scared as hell, he couldn’t deny it. But, when he had seen the gun turning towards his head, he just... wasn’t here anymore. Not really. It seemed to happen to somebody else. He had dissociated at the moment the pain had started. He would have likely not even tried to defend himself. However, he still could not let go of the feelings, of the thoughts that had been turning in his head. Powerlessness, regrets, loneliness, anger...

“Q!”

The youngest shook his head, startled:

“What? Sorry, I zoned out.” He apologised.

James ignored his apology, obviously worried. His smile was long gone and his slight frown made him look weary. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Q shrugged, finally letting go of his keyboard.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I?” He replied, finding confidence in the stern mask he was usually wearing.

“Don’t lie to me Q.”

“I’m not.” Lied Q.

James nodded slightly:

“You’re a good liar.” he admitted.

Q opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut short:

“But you’re not better than I am.” Added the spy as he got closer.

The youngest’s face reddened. The mask was no use, not with him. However, Q jolted, feeling a hand on his back. He wasn’t the most comfortable with physical attention. Especially not with James. Especially not in the lab. Not since the recent incident. He made a movement to back away but too late, James had already taken him in a tight embrace.

Q stood there, frozen. His heart was beating too fast as if trying to break his ribs. He was breathing too slow. It felt like it was starting all over again. His chest hurt, his scar slowly started to burn.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Please... don’t shut me out.” Whispered James, in a voice Q had never heard, almost begging.

So he let go, leaving his head fall on James’s neck crook. He didn’t want to move. He was too tired. He closed his eyes and let his arms rest around the oldest, almost not noticing James’s other hand passing from his neck to his hair, ruffling the dark locks softly. He could hear the spy’s heartbeat, slow, unlike his’. His breath started to slow down, eventually followed by his heartbeat. After a moment, Q let out a chuckle.

“What is it?” Asked James without moving the slightest.

“Nothing. Just... It’s not logical to be calmed down by 007.” Replied Q, his shoulders still shaking softly as he laughed.

James straightened, breaking the embrace even if Q was still leaning in, to see the youngest’s face. A small smile on his lips, he observed his features, he had the same look in his eyes than at the beginning of the conversation.

His cheekbones starting to burn again, Q looked away, unable to stand the other’s gaze. But James forced him to do so, using only a finger to turn his chin towards him. Q’s heart started going too fast again. They were too close for him to handle. He could feel the spy’s breath on his throat and his eyes glancing temporarily at his lips before focusing on his eyes again. And then, James leaned forward. Q instinctively half closed his eyes, anticipating what was in the agent’s mind. But nothing came. He reopened them, embarrassed, just to see James face next to his.

“May I?” Asked James with a husky voice.

“Please.” Softly replied Q.

The feeling of James’s lips on his felt... Natural, easy. More than it had the first time. But that had never been James. This time it was soft, close, James’s only taking what Q granted, never more. One hand in his hair and the other on his neck, the Quartermaster was too busy to notice the door had been briefly opened and closed right away. When they eventually broke apart, Q was breathless, slightly more dishevelled than usual and his lips swollen, but he had no intention of blaming James for that.

Neither of them had seemed to notice the door briefly opening before getting closed just as quickly and without a noise.

Eric rêvait de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le souffle et la chaleur sèche du désert contre sa peau, la brûlure aveuglante du soleil sur ses yeux. A ses pieds, le sale était imbibé de sang. Il se trouvait là où le cadavre avait été retrouvé. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le corps démembré décrit dans le dossier qu'il voyait, mais celui d'un jeune homme brun, presque blond, tout juste dans la vingtaine. Eric le reconnut aisément, c'était Ethan, encore et toujours. Le corps se redressa alors, tel un pantin dont on avait brusquement tiré les fils. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et, de la même voix qui avait demandé à Eric de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, il reprocha à son frère tout. De l'avoir laisser partir, de l'avoir abandonné, d'avoir été un lâche. Eric n'en pouvait plus, il voudrait crier qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, c'était en sueur et les yeux fous. Il était épuisé mais se sentait incapable de s'endormir de nouveau. Il décida de quitter l'aile médicale, encore une fois.

§

Dans le laboratoire, Q finit par s'écarter, le souffle court. Le haut de ses pommettes habituellement pâles avaient pris une couleur rosée. James lui adressa un sourire vaguement amusé:

"Still think I shouldn't look at you like that?"

"-Shut up James." le coupa le plus jeune avant de tirer sur la cravate de l'espion pour l'obliger à se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Entendant la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir derrière eux, Q s'écarta, priant n'importe quelle puissance existant dans ce bas monde pour que ce ne soit pas V, ou Alec. Toutefois, le court instant de panique durant lequel James s'était éloigné, enlevant la main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche du Quartermaster, laissa vite place à de l'inquiétude en voyant qui venait d'entrer:

"Shit Eric, are you okay?"

L'interpellé était entré lentement dans le laboratoire. Même sans l'examiner réellement, son état faisait peur à voir. Il était pâle, ses yeux clairs entourés de cernes sombres, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

“Not really... Haven't had more than three hours of sleep per day since two or three days, can't even remember anymore. I... have been dreaming non stop, about something in my past. ” Admit Eric en secouant la tête.

Son état mental était aussi affligeant que l'aide dont il avait besoin était évidente. Toutefois, la proximité de ses deux collègues laissaient peu de doute sur ce qu'il avait interrompu:

“But I feel like I should leave you two alone.” Ajouta-t-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

"If you think he's going to let you go that easly, then you forgot a lot about our Quartermaster." Le coupa James en s'écartant définitivement dudit Quartermaster.

Ce dernier acquiesça, ne relevant pas ce que disait Eric:

"Don't you dare going back up, I'll make tea." dit-il avant d'aller chercher un thermos.

"So, what's the story? If you're okay to talk about it with me." reprit le plus âgé après avoir brièvement suivit des yeux le brun alors que celui-ci disparaissait dans la salle attenante.

“Sincerly, I doubt I have the consciousness to care right now.Yeah, I am. Long story short, I never met my father, he ran after my mother announced him she was pregnant. Which always seemed like her worst memory since she never really liked me. She married with another man when I was about three with whom she had another son. Ethan. And he was the best thing I ever had in my life. Both our mother and his father vanished when I was ten and we went from foster families to foster families until I was eighteen and could care for the both of us. I went and entered the police while he studied medecine. Then I started to work here as a simple agent first, then as a double-O. The day I joined the programm, I learnt that Ethan had vanished in the middle of Sahara with some friends. Of the four, only two were found, one came back completely insane… And the other…”

Eric s’était expliqué jusque là d’un trait, son ton vacillant ça et là, un sourire apparaissant brièvement là où son frère était mentionné mais la dernière phrase eut raison de sa voix. Celle-ci se brisa, laissant James compléter de lui-même.

“And the other was dead.”

Le plus âgé s’était contenté d’écouter sans un mot, presque impassible, jusque là. L’histoire avait un arrière goût de déjà-vu. Un déjà-vu provenant des dossiers de beaucoup d’agents dans ce bâtiment. Des orphelins, passant de familles d'accueil en orphelinat avant de repasser en famille d'accueil, avec un grand talent pour s'attirer des ennuis généralement.

“So the kid's gone missing.” conclut-il calmement tandis que Q revenait avec deux mugs, "And you feel guilty for it."

Cette conclusion était l'évidence même. James la déduisait de tout, l'attitude d'Eric, son histoire mais aussi la sienne. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment qui gardait leurs yeux ouverts dans le noir, qui gardait tout éloigné d'eux.

“Yeah, and given the only body found was almost unrecognisable. It's probably certain that Ethan's dead, somewhere under the sand of the desert -alone-, by now.” acquiesça Eric en détournant le regard, l'image de son rêve s'imposant de nouveau dans son esprit, “And I didn't do anything to help. I didn't go there to see if I could find a clue of where he could have been. I just stayed here and drown myself with work.”

“Wait, was it three years ago?” s'enquit Q en donnant l'un des deux mugs à Eric, les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis qu'il se rappelait où il avait entendu une histoire semblable.

“And how would you have done it? M would have never let you go on a case you're too close to. Last time a director did that mistake, it was with me, and I messed up quite badly.” coupa James sur un ton bref sans pour autant être cassant comme on aurait pu l'attendre de lui.

“Yes, it was. And thanks for the tea.” Dit-il en réponse à la question de Q.

Il ne répondit pas à James. Probablement car il savait que ce dernier avait raison.

“So that's what the file V was working on earlier. Now I understand why she got into it.” nota le Quartermaster, écartant le remerciement d'un signe de main.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait retrouvé V devant un dossier sans queue ni tête et qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur travail. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sur quoi elle travaillait, elle avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une disparition, datant de trois ans plus tôt sans donner plus d’informations car… Et bien car c’était V et qu’elle faisait généralement ce qu’elle voulait.

“Yeah, I woke up from a nightmare the other night, and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I came to the labs and helped V with the inventory.” Confirma Eric qui continuait à lutter contre le sommeil, absolument pas prêt à revoir la silhouette de son frère enterrée dans le sable.

"You can't keep going like that kid, you need sleep or you'll never recover properly." commenta James en secouant la tête, sans qu'on puisse réellement dire s'il parlait des blessures de son cadet ou de son deuil.

"For once I agree with our tech destroyer, you should ask your doctor for sleeping pills." acquiesça Q, visiblement inquiet pour Eric.

"Tech destroyer, really? Between all the nicknames possible, that's what you went with ?" s'offusqua faussement le second espion en se tournant vers le brun.

"Why? You like totally spie better?" ironisa ce dernier avant de cacher son visage derrière son mug.

“I don't want to explain them why I'm having those nightmares... Before the night with V, I hadn't talk about Ethan with anyone. The less people know about what happened, the better it is.” Répondit Eric en secouant la tête, refusant complètement de devoir parler de son passé à qui que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

“You're not forced to tell them why you need the pills for, do you?” supposa James, “Can't say I've spent enough time in the medbay to get to know how they work though.” admit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Depends, if they think he is unstable mentally, they might ask him questions or send him to do a psychological evaluation." corrigea Q en secouant la tête.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel.

“Neither of which I want to do, I don't like talking about my past. And they would probably keep me there more than I can endure without going mad.” Poursuivit Eric qui frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps dans la baie médicale.

“Trust me kid, I know the feeling.” lâcha James, grimaçant au souvenir de sa dernière évaluation psychologique.

Cette dernière s'était... Mal passée. En vérité, il n'aurait probablement pas dû être renvoyé sur le terrain après cette dernière. Mais M lui avait fait confiance pour mettre de côté son ressentiment. Il ne savait toujours pas pour sûr si elle avait ou non eu raison ce jour là. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'on posait à la directrice du MI6.

“You may don't like to talk about your past, but if it impacts you so badly, you might not have the choice. I doubt your brother had any wish to hurt you this way.” reprit Q en faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

“Having you two, V, Mrs Singh and M knowing is more than enough, I don't trust the docs with my past anyway. I just want to sleep for fuck's sake...” Finit par souffler Eric, tant de frustration que de fatigue.

Il voudrait juste dormir une nuit complète.

“Give me a second, V must have some stuff for sleep in her desk." finit par décider Q après un instant d’hésitation.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue et en ouvrit un tiroir dont il tira une boîte de pilules blanches. Il en lut rapidement le nom et les effets avant de revenir et de donner la boîte à Eric.

“I think this should help but it can only be temporary.” dit-il en croisant les bras.

“Thanks Q, I just want to sleep at least for a night or two without waking up every damn hour.” Le remercia Eric avec un soupir de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir dormir un peu.

“Thanks V, she's the one who keeps this kind of stuff in her desk.” répliqua Q en haussant les épaules, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il reprenait son mug.

“I really don't want to know what else she keeps in it, she's already scary enough.” railla James.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eric, puis il demanda, plus doucement et assez incertain:

“Do you mind if I stay here? Medicated sleep make me feel vulnerable, so...”

“No, I don't, I will just tell the medbay where you are this time, they don't need another patient wandering off.” répondit le Quartermaster en faisant signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

“You guys are cuties." fit le plus âgé avec un sourire amusé, "I'll leave you alone, don't forget that you need to sleep too Q.”

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel:

“Shut up James.”

“Make me.” répliqua immédiatement l'espion avec un clin d'oeil, l'embrassant rapidement avant de s'éclipser.

Faith fut réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard, un rayon de lumière pâle matinale éclairant son visage alors qu'elle étirait ses muscles délicieusement courbaturés. Sentant sa compagne bouger à ses côtés, Heddwyn laissa échapper un grondement endormi avant de se rapprocher, utilisant le bras qu'il avait autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, laissant son visage se perdre dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur la nuque de Gwen. Celle-ci ne pû s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, avant de tendre le bras pour tâtonner la table de nuit à la recherche de son téléphone, prévoyant de faire venir ses parents dans la journée histoire de pouvoir tester son pouvoir.

“What time is it?” demanda Eddy, se décidant finalement à ouvrir les yeux, laissant ceux-ci s'habituer lentement à la pénombre de la chambre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, de quitter la pièce et de devoir retourner dehors. Il était bien là, c'était calme. Il y avait trop de choses dehors. Moran, Vesper, M, 009, lui...

“It's seven in the morning sleepy head, go back to sleep if you want to. I'm going to text my parents to come at some point in the morning, so I can have a little bit of fun and practice.” Répondit doucement Gwendolyn, qui pianote déjà sur son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.

Heddwyn releva la tête avant de se laisser retomber contre l'oreiller:

“'M not planning to show up unless M is asking for me anyway.” déclara t-il en fixant le plafond avant de tourner de nouveaux son attention sur Gwen, “Well, they're sure going to need a memory wipe if they see you slept with me before marriage.” railla t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

“That's kinda the point of why I'm texting them now, just to have a little bit of revenge before messing with their memory.” Expliqua la rousse en acquiesçant alors qu'un sourire jumeau de celui de son compagnon, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

“Does that mean you're technically cheating on your husband to be with me?” demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil, “This is going to end up like a Shakespearean tragedy.”

“I'm not even married to him yet, how can I cheat on a husband if I don't have one ?” Répliqua Gwen, toujours sans se départir de son sourire.

“Well, technically, he's not your husband but you're engaged to him. So you're cheating on your fiancé with me.” corrigea Heddwyn avec un accent français parfait, “Not that I count him really as your fiancé since you don't even know who he is.”

“Since you seem to find this funny, which I do as well, what would you say about ‘inviting’ him along with my parents ? So we can see what I'm loosing while cheating on him with you.” Poursuivit tranquillement Gwen, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale et ordinaire.

Heddwyn se mit à rire, tout d'abord doucement puis complètement, ses yeux clairs disparaissant derrière ses cheveux sombres:

“I hope he at least look like an army guy if he wants to feel comfortable around me. And let's not talk about your parents, cause I'm pretty sure I traumatized them last time.”

“I doubt he's anywhere near as charismatic as you are, but hey, we'll see that. Yeah, they already don't like you, they've asked me if you were gona be there when I'll meet them. I said that I wasn't sure, but that you probably wouldn't. Of course, I lied.” Répondit la rousse qui continuait à sourire en retenant le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter à la réaction d'Heddwyn.

“Charismatic, uh?” répéta celui-ci, se calmant juste assez pour parler, “I wonder what your parents think of you now, and of me too. Cause we can't say we looked that close last time, did we?” poursuivit-il en se redressant sur les coudes, “Anyway, you should take a shower and get ready, wouldn't want to miss the family reunion, would you?”

“For now they probably think that I'm a lost sheep that needs to be guided back to the herd. Oh god no, I, absolutely not, don't want to miss it.” S'exclama faussement Gwendolyn en se levant enfin du lit.

Eddy se remit à rire, se redressant en même temps que Gwen pour embrasser le creux de son dos avant de se laisser retomber sur ses coudes:

“Should I make tea?”

“You probably should, they will probably need something to occupy them out of their shock.” Acquiesça celle-ci avant de se choisir des vêtements, légèrement provocateurs mais relativement normaux pour une majorité de personnes, avant de filer à la douche.

“British people are weird...” souffla Heddwyn avant de s'extirper des draps pour récupérer de quoi s'habiller, enfilant son costume sans pour autant refermer la chemise ou mettre sa cravate, qui avait disparu les dieux savent où.

“May I remind you that as far as we know, you are British as well?” Répliqua Gwendolyn en sortant de la douche, tout en terminant de s'habiller d'une chemise ample.

“Nope! Irish, well, as far as my accent is concerned. Can't remember what the file said, it wasn't the part I read the most.” corrigea l'espion en secouant négativement la tête, maintenant la bouilloire au chaud tandis qu'il préparait des tasses.

“You're actually right, oh well, whatever. Ready to have some fun with old school religious people ?” Lui demanda la rousse en jetant un œil à son téléphone pour vérifier que ses parents ont bien reçu l'invitation.

“I'll take a shower first, but please, do have fun with your parents without me for awhile.” répondit Ed', donnant une des tasses à Faith avant de sortir de la pièce, “Be right back.”

“Thanks for the tea fallen angel.” Dit Gwendolyn avant de recevoir un message de ses parents la prévenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel et qu'ils l'attendent dans le hall, “They're in the hall, m going to fetch them quickly and then come back.” Prévint-elle avant de quitter la pièce et descendre rejoindre le hall.

“You really are talented with nicknames, you know that, right?” nota Eddy sur un ton sarcastique avant de disparaître sous le jet d'eau brûlant, répondant tout juste à la seconde annonce de Gwen.

§

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à repérer les trois personnes qui l'attendait. Les trois semblaient des plus mal à l'aise dans l'endroit et ce fut avec le plus grand des soulagements qu'ils aperçurent Gwen, enfin, Faith.

“Mother, Father. Thank you for coming today. Now we may go to my room, I've made tea and it's gonna cool too much if we take too much time.” Les salua-t-elle brièvement avant de les empresser de monter dans sa chambre, ou plutôt petit appartement, à l'étage.

Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention au jeune homme qui se trouvait avec ses parents. Les cheveux châtains en brosse, ce dernier avec des yeux sombres rendu étroits par une arcade sourcilière prononcée et un sourire inexistant. Une chemise grise boutonné jusqu'en haut complétait le tableau. Surpris par la relative froideur et l'empressement de leur fille, Adam et Olivia n'eurent même pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question avant d'être entraînés vers sa chambre.

“So, I have gathered you here for a reason. We need to clarify some things, especially ones concerning my future.” Annonça Gwendolyn avec calme mais fermeté lorsque la porte fut refermé derrière les nouveaux venus.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait toute son assurance. La rencontre avait lieu selon ses règles et sur son territoire, elle n'était plus prise en défaut. Sa demande eut pour conséquence de grandement perturber ses parents, après tout pour eux l'avenir de Faith était, et avait toujours été, tout tracé.

“But, Faith dearie, your future was written a long time ago. Our Lord has planned it for you, He knows best and you need to welcome Him in your life once again.” Répondit sa mère pour le moins confuse, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la nécessité de cette discussion.

Visiblement en parfait timing avec la discussion, Heddwyn sortit de la salle de bain, sa chemise au col déboutonné, au moment où Olivia prononçait "you need to welcolme him in your life once again". Le brun arqua un sourcil:

“You called?” demanda t-il, sur un ton largement sarcastique.

“Perfect timing as always. Father, Mother, unnamed fiancé, let me introduce you to my fallen angel of a friend. Fallen angel this is my parents and my rude fiancé, who didn't even introduce himself properly.” Annonça Gwendolyn qui s'amusait bien à rendre la scène plus dramatique que nécessaire.

Ce qui à pour effet de choquer ses parents et offusquer son fiancé.

“My name is Jeremy Noah Rowe, and not only am I your fiancé, but I also am your future husband. And by His law, you must come back with me.”

Eddy croisa les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte:

“Oh, so that's the fiancé? Thought he'd be taller.” nota t-il avec une légère moue, “And nicer too, seriously, how did you end up with these satyre of a family? You got a hella bad karma.”

“Nah, unfortunately for me it is boringly ordinary. I bet it has absolutely no culture, nor any seduction skills and let's not even talk about what would happen in bed.” Dit la rousse avec un air faussement déçu, feignant d'être désappointée par son fiancé et sa famille. Puis, une idée lui venant à l'esprit, elle se tourna vers Eddy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et demanda:

“Do you think he even lift ?”

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir, examinant Jeremy, avant de répondre:

“Nope. Definelty not. Except lifting the Bible every sunday maybe?” proposa t-il, “And let's not talk about lifting anything in bed, I mean, I'm a switch and bisexual, and I can't see him top anyone.”

“Oh, what a disappointment... But I trust your judgement Samaël, this guy won't be able to satisfy me. Which means that I was right to cheat on him.” Poursuivit tranquillement Gwendolyn qui se régalait des exclamations outrées et choquée de ses parents, et de l'indignation de Jeremy.

“Gave away your virginity?! A wife is supposed to stay pure until her wedding...”

“You must be kidding me... Are they that stuck in the Middle Ages?” s'étonna Heddwyn, arquant un sourcil, “And, Samaël, really? I mean, it's not hard to guess I can do better than him, but please, feel free to compare me to the fallen archangel of desire." railla t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Gwen.

“Maybe they're Mormons, which would explain the stupidity of their thinking and the fundamentalism. Fallen angel was too long, besides I think Samaël suits you.” Répliqua celle-ci tout en venant embrasser la joue d'Heddwyn, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

“Being catholic in England is already rare, but Mormons? Aren't they all in the US?” poursuivit l'espion, vaguement surpris, “Anyway, not to shorten your time with your family love, but you should get started.” Ajouta t-il, se penchant légèrement pour accompagner le mouvement de la rousse.

“I don't know, maybe they are, but who cares really. So, Jeremy, I think you've probably understood by now. I will never marry you, I will never be the good little catholic wife that you crave so much. But you don't seem like a bad guy, so I let you a chance, go, get out of this hotel and forget about me.” Poursuivit-elle tranquillement avant de faire signe à Jeremy de déguerpir, ce que celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire, pas spécialement rassuré par la présence d'Heddwyn.

“Good, who wants to start ? Dear "Mommy" ? Yeah, let's see what I can do with you.” Dit-elle avant de se taire afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son objectif, s'effacer de la mémoire de sa mère, ou plutôt lui faire croire qu'ils l'avaient mise à la porte dès sa majorité et n'avaient plus eu la moindre nouvelle depuis.

Heddwyn jeta un regard sombre à Jeremy, ses yeux clairs prenant un aspect métallique, tandis que l'homme passait la porte.

“Don't like him. Looks like the kind of guy that never lets go.” nota t-il sur un ton grinçant laissant son instinct passer par dessus son sarcasme habituel.

“We will see with time, but if he ever try to get me with him. Then I'll make him regress back to a five years old toodler. Now, I should be good with those two, they shouldn't be able to remember my face properly and they remember kicking me out the house at 18 and not having seen me since then.” Ajouta Gwendolyn en terminant de modifier la mémoire de son père, elle trouvait d'ailleurs ça plutôt aisé.

“Then get their arses out of there.” conclut Heddwyn en terminant de fermer sa chemise pour attacher sa cravate (qu'il avait retrouvé près de la table), “I think I'll go to the graveyard today, M seems to be off my back for now.”

“I am sure that you need to see the tomb alone, but do you want me too accompany you to the graveyard? I would, of course, wait outside.” Demanda-t-elle après avoir chassé ses parents de la chambre d'hôtel et leur avoir fait oublier le reste de la conversation bien évidemment.

“No, thank you. That's something I need to do alone.” répondit Eddy en retrouvant son habituel sourire calme.

“As you wish, you can still call me if you need anyway. I'll probably go buy a better phone than this one, it's better than nothing, but now that I have some money, a new one would be nice. My dear mother lost her credit card and the code.” Dit Gwendolyn avec un petit hochement de tête ainsi qu'un petit sourire.

“I'll think about it.” acquiesça Heddwyn en allant récupérer son par dessus tout en écoutant ce que disait Gwen, “What kind of daughter are you?” s'offusqua t-il faussement, sur un ton sarcastique.

“Hey, I need money, and it's not like she had been the greatest mother anyway. Besides, I won't take too much, just enough to buy some necessary items.” Répliqua celle-ci l'air faussement vexée par l'attitude d'Heddwyn.

“Sure thing love, sure thing.” railla le brun en revenant dans la pièce principale, “Okay, I'm going out, see you later.” la salua t-il, “Don't burn your credit card!”

“Be safe Samaël, don't fall again!”


	28. A White Tulip to beg for forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Heddwyn walks through the graveyard's alleys, looking for anything linked to his memory, Q has to deal with a hacker and V, messing up. Again.

Heddwyn looked at the phone. Again. The same message appeared on the screen: **One try left** and below it: **Locked**. He had had the phone, Moran’s, in his possession for a day now and his file for almost two weeks. He had searched everywhere for answers, anything to dissociate him from the hitman he shared so much, too much, with. On this grey morning of December, he had taken a cab for the cemetery where she was buried. MI6 did not ask any question when he had told them he would take his day off. After all, he had not rest since the Grayson case, already a month ago.

It was cold outside, everything was silent and nobody stood between the graves. It was a Tuesday morning and he wasn’t expecting anyone to show up. The sun was glimmering on the tombstones and on the grass. Aisle thirteen. The spy walked, his eyes were passing on every names, every flowers, every slab, without seeing them. The grave he was looking for was made of black marble. On it was carved a name, nothing more. Vesper Lynd. No dates, no “in the loving memory of”, nothing.

But nothing was familiar. Not even the name. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket, but it wasn’t his. It was the other. The screen was now showing something new:

**Location correct. To unlock the phone, please type your password or use facial recognition. Five attempts allowed.**

Eddy sighed. Again. Five attempts to guess a password wasn’t a lot, especially when all you knew from someone was from a file. Yet, he still got the phone closer, why not try the name? If she was so important for Moran, maybe it was this simple for once. However, as he was about to type it, the screen became white. A message in black letters appeared:

**Welcome back “Sebastian”. You have a new video message from an unknown expeditor. Would you like me to play it?**

The blood from Heddwyn’s face faded out, leaving him pale as Death. Facial recognition. He never used the password. He suddenly felt numb, just as he were, back in the hospital, still amnesic, still under medication. Still, he pressed on play. The white screen disappeared. The message started. An unknown room, but a familiar face. His. Maybe a few years younger? He had the same appearance that the one Eric had showed him.

“So I guess I messed up quite badly this time, didn’t I?” started the man on the video, “I guess you’re me since I’m the only one who knows about her grave, about the coordinates and to have my face obviously. First thing first, you don’t have much time to watch this. The location has been turned on. Which is a good and a bad news, it means Jaimie will find us but also that anyone monitoring this phone can do to. I hope I’m not amnesic, that would be the worse but let’s act like it.”

The Heddwyn on the video let out a small chuckle while his future self froze in apprehension.

“I’m Sebastian Moran, well, that’s the name I gave myself. I’m a hitman, working for Moriarty, and so are you. Bad news is, if this video is playing, we got caught. I don’t know how or by who and I don’t care.” pursued the video.

Eddy only wanted to scream he wasn’t. It couldn’t be true. He wasn’t a killer, not that kind of killer. But it was so accurate. The muscle memory, India, the pictures, the weapons, Mrs Grayson’s theory, everything! It felt familiar, like a deja-vu effect. It felt more natural to see himself in this video than it did on MI6’s pictures…

“But you need to get away, if that’s not already done. You need to go at the Flemings Mayfare hotel and ask for a reservation under the name of Alexander Weinstock. Look inside the safe in the bedroom, the password is 4681, you’ll find everything you need and a number to call. Everything will be explained in the file there. If you follow my instructions, your instructions, we’ll be fine.” Moran stopped talking for a moment, looking at something off-camera before sighing, “I’m paranoid by nature, but I hope you’ll trust me. Mainly because we have the same face, but if you need something else, there’s still the grave.”

Heddwyn eventually looked away from the screen to turn his attention on the tombstone. Three flowers had been left here, tied together by Ivy. The first one was a white tulip, the second a white anemone and, in the middle, a purple Aconite. He knew what those flowers meant, a white tulip for “Please forgive me”, a white anemone for “I love you and I trust you” and the Aconite… It was a poison, a sign of revenge. 

“You know what they mean, don’t you?” asked Sebastian after a moment of silence, “Our mother was quite fond of languages, floral one included, guess we picked up a few things. Moran is our mother’s maiden name… Lynd is our father’s. The woman buried here is- was, our sister. I don’t know how long she has been dead for you, it’s been two years for me.”

The name was painful. Like a recent scar you would suddenly open again. At first, nothing came to his mind. Then, a picture started appearing. Green eyes, dark hair, thin features, pale skin and a small smile than let you guessed she always knew more than you did. He knew her. He knew who she was to him. But he couldn’t remember her voice, it was only white noise or silence. Nothing more. The phone dropped to the ground, breaking the screen on Sebastian Moran’s face before turning black. 

He remembered and Heddwyn died.

Gwendolyn avait tenu sa parole et n'avait pas fait flamber sa carte bancaire. Enfin, celle de sa mère. Il fallait cependant admettre qu'elle n'avait pas pris un téléphone premier prix non plus. Dès qu'elle avait été de retour à l'hôtel, elle avait dû fouiller l'endroit pour remettre la main sur son dossier et plus précisément sur le numéro de son agent de liaison. Il ne fallut pas la moitié du temps qu'elle avait passé à chercher ledit numéro pour qu'on réponde à son appel.

"Hakan Irving, I'm listening?" répondit la voix qu'elle avait précédemment entendue lorsqu'elle était à l'hôtel, encore près du manoir et de la Famille.

"Hello Mr Irving, Faith Hale here. Sorry to disturb you in your work, but I had some questions about my role as an MI6 informant and I thought I could offer you a coffee as a thank you for your time." Répondit Gwendolyn qui se replongeait à nouveau dans le rôle de Faith Hale, la jeune femme amnésique et rendue vulnérable par sa captivité.

"Miss Hale, glad to hear that you're still alive, the doctors weren't the happiest with your disappearances." la salua 009, "It'd be my pleasure to help you answer those questions. When do you want us to meet?"

"There is a small coffee shop, near the MI6 building and the hotel I stay at for the moment, I think it could be a good place to discuss things without being listened nor disturbed. And I am sorry for the trouble I caused to your docs, but I do remember hating to be confined in one small place." Répondit celle-ci avec calme et douceur, s'excusant aussi pour l'épisode de la medbay, bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas désolée.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're used to it, you're far from the worse patient they ever had. When should we meet?" poursuivit l'espion en vérifiant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé durant la journée.

"What do you think about in half an hour ? If you are not too busy, of course." Répondit Gwendolyn alors qu'un grand sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, impatiente d'enfin obtenir les réponses qu'Heddwyn cherchait.

"No, not today fortunatly, I will join you there then." répondit Hakan, sans se douter le moins du monde des réelles intentions de Faith, ou plutôt, de Gwen.

"That is really nice of you, thanks." Lui répondit aimablement Gwendolyn, ravie de la réponse de Hakan.

"It's my pleasure," répondit Hakan, qui se sentait coupable pour la situation de Faith, "I'll see you there!"

Dans les labos, Q fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, pâle comme un linge. Depuis près d'un an, ses serveurs avaient suivit des centaines de milliers de numéros, localisant des cibles du MI6 n'importe quand, n'importe où, ou presque. Il y avait plusieurs listes mais retenez en deux : "actifs" et "inactifs". Les numéros de la seconde étaient ceux de morts, retraités ou juste disparus. Parmi les membres cités dans cette liste, on trouvait le colonel Sebastian Moran. Responsable de dizaines d'assassinats, dont celui d'un ministre britannique, de l'amnésie d'Heddwyn et récemment décédé. Le téléphone avait été retiré de la liste car il était désormais conservé dans les archives du MI6.

Le numéro n'aurait jamais dû être réactivé. Alors pourquoi sa localisation s'affichait-elle, parfaitement claire sur la carte constamment en fond ? Normalement, Q aurait directement signalé l'incident à M, toutefois, le risque qu'Heddwyn soit impliqué le fit hésiter.

Le signal avait disparut en moins de cinq minutes, laissant juste assez de temps à Q pour trianguler sa position. Toutefois, alors qu'il resserrait l'étau sur le signal, son écran devient brutalement noir. Un regard autour de lui l'informa que son ordinateur était le seul concerné. Lorsqu'il redirigea son attention sur son écran, un trait rouge sanglant apparut, comme tracé avec des doigts, avant qu'on y ajoute deux points en haut, formant un smiley terrifiant. Une boite de dialogue apparut alors:

" **Try again darling. You got two lifes left, be careful who you are playing with.** "

"Fuck." fit simplement Q, refermant son ordinateur un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, s'attirant le regard de certains de ses subordonnés.

"Q, you're okay? What just happened ?" Lui demanda Eric, qui était resté la journée dans le labo, avec une certaine inquiétude pour la sécurité du scientifique.

"Well, someone look like they're in a good mood." nota V en entrant dans la pièce au moment où Q renvoyait leurs collègues au travail.

Q ne bougea pas, fixant son ordinateur comme s'il risquait d'exploser. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait passé ses défenses informatiques, c'était trois ans plus tôt, avec Silva. James avait faillit y laisser la peau et l'ancienne M y était restée.

"I-I'm fine. And I'm not sure of what happened. I think someone used my tracking system, reverted it and tracked me to stop me from geolocating a phone." répondit finalement le scientifique, inquiet.

"Glad you're okay. Which phone were you tracking? Maybe that person is also a informatic genius. If it's not above my clearance level, of course." Répondit Eric, soulagé par la réponse de Q, bien qu'il se soit néanmoins avancé jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir être présent en cas de besoin.

"I'm not sure. Technically, the file was closed, I'm the last one who opened it so, no restriction." expliqua rapidement le Quartermaster en passant une main sur son front, "It's the phone of a hitman, Sebastian Moran, he killed a lot of people and died a few months ago. The phone was supposed to be in the archives but it was reactivated somewhere in London." poursuivit le brun, faisant jouer ses doigts sur l'ordinateur fermé, peu pressé de revoir ce qui y était marqué, "Moran was never an informatic genius, nor a genius at all!"

"Maybe someone working with him, or for him ?" Proposa Eric qui fronce les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

"He was a hitman, not really the kind of guy for teamwork." répondit Q, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, "Shit, I'll have to tell M about this." soupira t-il.

"That sounds like you did something you shouldn't have there darling." fit remarquer V, elle ne proposa pas à Q de traquer le hacker pour lui, sachant très bien qu'il se débrouillait mieux qu'elle.

"I doubt I'll be able to do anything in that field, but if you need me to do something, you just have to ask." Dit Eric qui n'appréciait guère de n'être d'aucune aide pour Q.

"Unless you can find out how the hell that phone disappear from our archives to the middle of London, no, not really." répliqua Q en secouant la tête avant de répondre à V, "Moran's file wasn't supposed to be opened again. I've let Heddwyn read it, Moran is the one responsible for his fall."

"Oooh. M is soooo gonna be pissed about that. Why don't you just tell her the number appeared? The phone wasn't with the file, so, no links with you!" fit V en réfléchissant.

Eric soupira, il n'avait en effet aucune utilité dans cette situation, ce qui était très loin de lui plaire. Se sentir inutile était extrêmement déplaisant, surtout lorsque l'on était habitué à résoudre les problèmes.

"I will, I just hope Eddy's not linked to it. We can't take the risk to let another hacker get into our system, last time was more than enough." acquiesça Q avant de rouvrir son ordinateur.

L'écran était toujours noir. Toujours le même smiley sanglant. Toujours la même boîte de dialogue avec les mêmes phrases. Désormais plus agacé qu'inquiet, Q ouvrit la boîte de commande et supprima l'animation qui bloquait son écran, regagnant facilement du terrain sur ce qui avait été fait en face. Visiblement, le hacker avait juste voulu faire passer un message.

Une fois sûre que son collègue s'en sortait avec son ordinateur, V se décida à l'avertir de sa propre dernière connerie:

"Talking about files we shouldn't have opened, I may have made the same mistake but in worse. And Eric's not gonna be happy about it I think..."

Q fit lentement tourner son fauteuil vers V, attendant la suite de sa phrase avec appréhension:

"V. What. Did. You. Do. Again?"

La brune sourit brièvement, jetant un bref regard à Eric avant de répondre.

"I just wanted to check the case of Eric's brother! But Six didn't have anything on it or almost so... I stalked CIA." expliqua t-elle rapidement.

"V... WHY, why expose yourself to so much trouble just for searching informations about my dead brother?! I just don't understand." S'exclama Eric, définitivement confus quant à l'attitude de sa collègue.

"Because it mattered to you !" répliqua V en détournant le regard, "And because I don't think it was a simple accident, I think he and his friends got attacked by someone..." ajouta t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

"It mattered to me, now I just want to pass over it and continue my life! And it isn't worth the trouble it'll bring to you when they'll find out." Répliqua le blond avec un long soupir.

"Would it be better if I said I checked because I was bored to death?! You want to pass over it but it's been three years and you still can't sleep because of it! Can you blame me to look for answers? I don't care about what I find, I just want it to help you! And seriously, since when does anyone cares about the troubles I get in? I mean, I'm stuck down here because I changed, they can't break me, and I seriously doubt CIA has the imagination to make me go through something I didn't already went through when I was on the field." répondit V, son ton augmentant brutalement avant de redescendre quasiment aussitôt.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you V, I just don't like you causing trouble to yourself because of me..." S'excusa Eric, s'en voulant d'avoir crié sur son amie, surtout quand elle avait fait tout cela juste pour lui.

V haussa les épaules:

"It's okay, I don't mind, usually, I get stuff thrown at my face instead." répliqua t-elle alors que Q soupirait lourdement de son côté, "And trouble is my middle name anyway, it's better for me to check on CIA's stuff for you than get bored."

"Shut up V, your middle name is Gwyneth." railla Q, avec un sourire narquois.

"Do you really want to play that game Quinnie ?!" répliqua immédiatement la brune, ses pommettes prenant une teinte en plus en entendant le prénom employé.

"Gosh, you two have really strange names, I don't even have a middle name. I don't think that my mother cared enought for bother herself with such a thing." S'exclama Eric en peinant à retenir un fou rire montant à l'entente des prénoms de V et Q.

"Gwyneth's not my name! It's my middle one!" s'offusqua immédiatement V.

"And my name is absolutly not Quinnie!" ajouta Q, "Quinlan can already be pretty awful, so please, stop using that nickname."

"But I'd be glad to give you a middle name as awfull as mine if you want Eric, I think Hesediel would suit you perfectly." reprit la brune.

"It's actually kind of pretty to be honest." nota le Quartermaster.

"I think I like this one, so yeah. Eric Hesediel Shell, it sounds quite nice in fact." Répondit Eric après un instant de silence, et s'être répété le prénom dans sa tête pour se familiariser avec.

"Name of an archangel. Can't remember what he had of special though." ajouta V en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eric, amusée par son attitude.

"If he's an archangel, why would you talk about him in the past tense?" demanda Q, ravi que l'attention soit passé à autre chose.

"V, my hair is messy enough that you don't need to add to it, please. I don't want to look like I just got out of bed." Répliqua Eric plaintivement, regardant V ébouriffer ses cheveux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

"I don't know, but talking about him in present tense is even weirder." répliqua la brune, "Talking about bed. How's the consultant?" poursuivit V, un large sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Q soupira lourdement mais décida de reporter son attention sur son travail, aka localiser le dernier signal du téléphone.

"I don't know what he's doing, probably resting by now." Répondit Eric en essayant de maîtriser un rougissement qui menace de prendre place sur ses joues.

"Eric Shell, we both know I wasn't talking about that." répliqua V, obligeant l'espion à la regarder en face, sans se départir de son large sourire.

"No, I don't." Répliqua Eric en maintenant son sérieux du mieux possible.

"Yes you do. I'm always behind the cctv. For someone who hated him, things seems to have quite changed, didn't they?" poursuivit la scientifique, "Guess Q was right, you really wanted him deep buried inside of you." railla t-elle, incapable de retenir plus son rire.

"You're awfully crude V. And I still hate him." Poursuivit celui-ci avec une grimace de dégoût devant la crudité des propos de V.

"For once, it's not my fault, 'm not the one who said it first." répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules, semblant se lasser du jeu, alors qu'elle allait chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir, "And yeah, I sure hope you still hate him, it's because of him if you ended up in a wheelchair."

"Hey, I said it once and it was a joke because Eric said the consultant was a dick!" corrigea Q en levant le nez de son écran.

"And he's sorry, really sorry, and thankful that I saved his life. So don't be so harsh V, I still hate beeing stuck in a wheelchair, but it was a consequence of my choice." Expliqua Eric avec un soupir, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qu'il avait fait avec le consultant, surtout alors que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

"Don't care, don't like him." répliqua V en croisant les bras, une moue infantile sur ses lèvres.

Q leva les yeux au ciel, raccourcissant le temps de chargement nécessaire au programme pour retrouver le signal.

"They're both adults, they do whatever they want, it's not our problem." ajouta t-il.

"It's not like I asked him to marry me or an other stupidity like that..." Répondit Eric en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusé par l'attitude de V.

"Are you two really going to keep talking about that for long?" finit par dire Q en se tournant vers eux, arquant un sourcil.

"My bad, this time is on me." s'excusa V, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, "But I'm sure Eric would look magnificent in a wedding dress!"

"What the Fuck V?! Do I need to remember you that I am not a woman?" Répliqua le blond d'un air choqué après avoir entendu la dernière remarque de la brune.

"You can almost shape shift. And I also thinks Trevelyan would look awesome in one." répondit V.

"And I would be a magnificent bride but I really feel like that shouldn't be a subject of discussion, should it?" fit remarquer Alec en entrant dans le labo.

Q s'étouffa avec son thé.

"You really have strange ideas... Oh hello Trevelyan." Dit Eric après un moment de silence, nécessaire pour assimiler les paroles de V.

"Good morning Eric, are you feeling better?" s'enquit 006 alors qu'il rejoignait le trio.

"Hey, don't kill yourself with your tea Q!" fit V, ignorant la remarque d'Eric pour se concentrer sur le Quartermaster qui se remettait de sa quinte de toux.

"Can't be worse than with that thing you call coffee." répliqua celui-ci en se tournant vers elle, retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux.

"Yes, a lot better, thank you for your concern. A good night of sleep always does wonders. And you, how are you doing ?" Lui demanda t-il tout en s'étirant méticuleusement, passer la nuit dans son fauteuil n'ayant pas été d'un grand confort.

"Same, I actually got yelled at by my landlady for not giving any news when I first came back to my flat." répondit Alec avec un léger rire.

"Question, are you planning on cutting your hair back?" demanda V en l'observant, appuyée sur le bureau de Q tout en ignorant celui-ci.

"Uuuh... Too lazy. It can wait." répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

Le Quartermaster leva les yeux au ciel:

"Sometimes I wonder how any of you became double O's agents."

"Simple, we killed two guys each because M asked us to." répondit V, vaguement amusée par l'attitude de Q.

"Five." corrigea Alec, "And M had not asked and she was quite mad at me for doing so."

"She cared about you, that's nice. And V's right, we killed two people because a strange woman coming from nowhere asked us to." Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, repensant à l'étrangeté de la situation lorsque M lui avait expliqué les conditions pour devenir un agent double-0.

"Said like that we look like a cult." nota Q en secouant doucement la tête.

"Don't talk like that Quartermaster, you'll trigger our dear director." railla Alec avec un sourire amusé.

"Kids nowadays, they can't respect their jobs." railla V en secouant la tête.

"Secret services like us, often look like cult when seen from outside." Dit Eric en haussant les épaules, ayant probablement déjà pensé à ça.

"Why do you look like you already considered that option?" demanda V en arquant un sourcil.

"Cause we're all messed up on different levels?" proposa Alec.

"Because that's what I thought of the first time I heard about the double-0 program ? Remember that until then I had quite a normal life." Répliqua le blond parfaitement sérieux, c'était après tout ce qu'il avait pensé lors de sa première rencontre avec M.

"Uh. Fair enough." concéda Q.

"I was in the army first, didn't seem weirder to me that what I had already seen." répliqua Alec avec une légère moue.

"And I was aware of the double O programm way before I got into it." ajouta V.

"Yes, but unlike you, I was quite sane before meeting M. And the police isn't really comparable to what we're doing now, it was a job where I had to respect a strict ethical code, couldn't even use my ability, too unethical they said." Poursuivit Eric alors qu'il laisse un sourire amusé prendre place sur son visage.

"Ethics? What's that? Food?" ironisa V, tandis qu'Alec laissait échapper un rire grinçant, ne connaissant que trop bien le dégradés de gris qui constituait leur environnement de travail.

"Nah unfortunately not, it's not edible. Otherwise it would have saved me months of hunger when I was a student." Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, se souvenant du nombre de fois où ses aides lui permettaient à peine de payer ses études et le loyer.

"The joy of student's life." souffla Alec en acquiesçant lentement.

Un léger bip se fit entendre. La localisation avait été trouvée. Le scientifique fit tourner son fauteuil pour faire face à son ordinateur. Sur ce dernier s'affichait une carte de Londres ainsi qu'un icône plus clair signalant la présence du mobile dans un cimetière à l'écart de la ville.

"Found him?" supposa V en se penchant.

"Not really. Just found where the phone was when it was activated." répondit le Quartermaster.

"Anyway, I should go back to medical before the docs decide to make me." Soupira Eric qui n'a pas la moindre envie de retourner dans la medbay.

"Yeah, about that, I heard the main surgeon had or will retire?" reprit Alec, en arquant un sourcil.

"So I've heard, pretty sure it's because of Ric or red-head." confirma V.

"You're forgetting James and all the time he should have went to medbay or went and decided to escape the moment he could use his legs." répliqua Q en envoyant une note à Mrs Singh afin qu'elle puisse envoyer un agent sur place.

"I haven't done anything ! I'm always back to take my meds, and it's not my fault if I have insomnia." Répliqua Eric alors qu'il sortait du labo, se dirigeant vers la medbay, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre envie d'y retourner.

"He has insomnia too?" s'étonna Alec en suivant Eric du regard.

"Yup." confirma V s'en s'étaler sur les détails.

"Guess it's the job's risks." nota le plus âgé en arquant un sourcil.

"Okay kids! I've some business to attend in town, don't wait me for dinner!" lança V avec un large sourire en attrapant son sac avant de suivre le chemin qu'avait pris Eric quelques instants plus tôt.

"Did she just- I'm pretty sure I'm older than her!" fit Alec, incrédule.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." répliqua Q, "By the way, what did you need? I'm finishing this and I'm all yours." poursuivit-il, tandis qu'il lisait rapidement le rapport de mission d'un agent chargé de tester une de ses inventions sur le terrain.

"I think I'll leave that pleasure to James, I just needed to give back my gun, I wouldn't want my landlady or my neighbours to see it." répondit Alec avec un bref demi-sourire.

Q s'était légèrement figé devant la réponse de l'espion. Le sarcasme était habituel, le sous entendu aussi mais le ton n'y était pas. Qui plus est, la seule personne qui les avait vu lui et James était Eric et il n'en aurait jamais parlé. Quand il fit tourner son fauteuil vers l'espion, ce dernier avait reprit son visage habituel, ne laissant transparaître rien d'autre qu'un vague amusement.

"...Sure." fit simplement le plus jeune, décidant de ne pas pousser cette histoire plus loin, "Why didn't you brought it earlier?"

"I tried but you were... Busy." répliqua Alec en lui remettant l'arme.

A ces mots, le Quartermaster piqua un fard. Même s'il avait voulut tenter de se justifier, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux, Trevelyan était sorti, son sourire disparaissant au moment où il quittait le champ de vision du scientifique.


	29. Felix Leiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With V messing up, CIA hires a hacker to track her down. In a small café, 009 falls into the trap set by Gwendolyn.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Ivory Rowan Smith, dite Ivy, venait de rentrer dans le hall de la CIA. C'était une jeune femme, majeure depuis peu de temps, aux cheveux teint en vert menthe à l'eau, mettant en valeur ses yeux clair. Malgré son tailleur sombre avec une plaque ‘visiteur’, ses cheveux étaient des plus détonants dans les lieux.

"Miss Smith? I'm Felix Leiter." l'accueillit un homme dans la trentaine qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Ce dernier portait un costume bleu sombre avec une cravate de la même teinte, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert émeraudes. Il avait des cheveux châtains, presque blonds par endroit, avec une légère barbe qui couvrait une mâchoire taillée au couteau.

"In the flesh. What a privilege it is to meet the famous Felix Leiter." Répondit la jeune femme sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire usage de sarcasme et d'employer un ton plutôt moqueur.

"If you think I'm famous, then I messed up my job." railla Felix sur le même ton, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres, "Follow me, we'll be better to talk in my office."

“Who knows, maybe I have really heard of you many times. Ohhh the office~ I'm so impatient!” S'amusa Ivory sans se défaire de son sourire ni de son sarcasme, en profitant pour s'amuser à teaser Felix.

"Sure thing kid, sure thing." répliqua ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

La jeune femme suivit l'agent d'une démarche plutôt joyeuse, semblant sur le point de se mettre à sautiller d'excitation. Felix soupira. On lui envoyait souvent les consultants, mais ça commençait à devenir de très étranges consultants. Il ouvrit la porte du numéro 145 et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Ivy:

"Did they tell you what you were needed for?" demanda t-il en s'installant à son bureau.

"Nope, just tried to threaten me with jail time and then promised me that this would be fun and challenging." Répondit Ivy avec un grand sourire innocent, s'amusant beaucoup de la fatigue et l'exaspération de l'homme.

"Yeah, seems like the kind of things the boys would do." nota Felix en lui montrant une chaise, "We need you to track a hacker, someone that managed to get into some of our most secured files." expliqua t-il.

"Oh~ sounds so challenging ! That is a funny thing to do ! What sort of files ?" S'exclama Ivy avec excitation, elle était plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir commencer à travailler sur ce cas.

"Files about a terrorist organisation, based in Egypt or so we think. We have a full operation planned, you can understand why we'd like to find who saw those files and why." répondit Felix, "I'm guessing you brought your computer?"

"I love this! When was reported this intrusion? And, yes, of course I have my laptop with me, seriously who doesn't take their computer when going out?" Dit Ivory en levant les yeux ciel, exaspérée par la question de Felix.

"Three days ago and normal people. You should already have gained access to our serveurs." répondit Felix, son ton sérieux démenti par le sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres sur la droite.

"I already have the acces, to it. You should get someone to work on your security system, it's shit." Répliqua Ivy avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle sortait tranquillement son pc portable de son sac.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not really specialised in that stuff if you can't tell by my face." ironisa Felix, arquant un sourcil en observant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

“Well, it's no wonder that someone managed to read your file. It's really easy to get in there.” Poursuivit Ivy tout en pianotant sur son clavier, à la recherche de traces de passage.

"If you're so interested by your country's security, you should talk to my superior, I'm sure they'd gladly accept the feedback." répliqua Felix en secouant la tête.

“Nah, it's boring, see with someone else. I don't take boring jobs. But whoever got in there was really talented, they're not leaving clear traces...” Dit la jeune femme en retenant un bâillement à la mention de discuter sécurité avec la CIA.

"I thought you might say that." nota calmement l'agent de la CIA, "Why do you think we called you?"

“I mean, even for me. It won't be easy, and it's good, I love this.” Ajouta Ivy avec un grand sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, elle s'amusait beaucoup à traquer l'intrus.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Felix. Il n'était pas fan des gray hat, pour des raisons évidentes, mais il devait admettre que le sacasme de celle-ci l’amusait. De son côté, Ivory avait cessé de parler pour se concentrer sur le peu de traces laissées par la personne s'étant introduite dans le système de la CIA, pas que cela ait pas du être difficile de son point de vue.

“I found a track ! It wasn't easy but I found one!” S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme avec excitation, près d'une heure plus tard.

Elle avait enfin trouvé une piste pouvant lui permettre de remonter jusqu'à la personne s'étant introduite dans les fichiers de la CIA.

"Great, where does it lead us?" s'enquit l'agent qui revenait avec deux gobelets pris dans la machine du couloir.

“London, England. Don't know exactly where yet, but it shouldn't take me very long now.” Répondit Ivy en s'étirant tranquillement sur son siège.

"Tell me when you'll know, I need to warn some of our agents they'll have to pick up a package for us." acquiesça Felix en rejoignant son ordinateur pour faire passer le memo.

“It shouldn't be very long now, I already pretty much narrowed it to an area.” Expliqua la jeune femme sans relever le nez de son ordinateur

"Okay, I'll wait." répondit Felix sur son habituel ton calme tandis qu'il observait distraitement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

“'course you will, otherwise you wouldn't have called me here. Especially when I'm the one of best in my field.” Répliqua celle-ci avec sarcasme alors qu'elle laissait un sourire en coin prendre place sur son visage.

"You're the only one we caught so far, that's why you're sitting here." fit l'agent de la CIA en imitant le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts bien que son visage reste pour le moins insondable.

"And we all know it's because I like to play hide and seek with you techies. But you'll be happy to know that I'm closer, south-east London." Répliqua Ivy, sans se départir de son sourire

"And you got found, but thanks, I'll tell our guys to stand on position, it should distract them from their usual mission." répondit Felix en donnant ses ordres.

"The more I'm narrowing it, the more I'm finding it strange. I mean, at this point I'm almost sure it comes form somewhere near the Vauxhall..." Fit remarquer la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine de la signification des résultats.

"The Vauxhall? Now that's something we might have trouble with." nota Felix en fronçant les sourcils, "Do you have a name behind the ip adress?"

“I do not have access to that information, I can track the address to a physical pc, but breaching into it's system is way more complicated.” Expliqua Ivy qui avait maintenant la certitude que l'adresse venait bel et bien du bâtiment du MI6.

"Don't bother trying. Their "techie" is way better than ours. I think I know who tried to access our system." soupira Felix en levant les yeux au ciel, "Thanks anyway."

“Well, it was a challenging job, so I'm always up for those ones.” Dit Ivy, peu touchée par les remerciements, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui l'intéresse.

"Glad you had fun, I'll make sure next time they don't use your identity against you, I'm not a fan of blackmailing." répondit l'agent de la CIA alors qu'il envoyait deux de ses collègues récupérer la personne qu'il pensait être responsable de la faille.

“Well if they want to do that, they'll need to make sure I can't get into their computer, which is currently not the case.” répliqua la jeune femme assez, amusée par la réaction de l'agent de la CIA.

"Don't forget we're still the government kid." lui fit remarquer l'ancien militaire en arquant un sourcil.

“Oh, I know, don't worry ,that's why I'm not a black hat, I don't want to harm my country. And that's why I told you that the security system was not the best.” Répondit Ivy avec son meilleur sourire innocent, bien qu'elle fut sincère dans ses propos.

"Okay, I get it, you're better than we are but you're patriotic so it's okay." soupira Felix en se levant, "Do you need me to show you the exit?"

“I have a liking for my country and mostly respect its government. Except when its president is a cult leader according to the BITE model, but it is a matter for another discution.” Poursuivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle range son pc portable dans sa sacoche.

"You're not the only one. Don't worry, we're working on changing him soon, he bothers us, even the NSA agrees with us this time." plaisanta Felix, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

“Good thing, caus' he's probably mentally sick, not that I have a problem with mental illness in general.” Dit Ivy en hochant la tête avec appréciation, comme si elle n'était pas en train de parler de l'habilité, ou non, du président à gouverner avec un agent du CIA.

"Pretty sure he is. But I'm not a doctor so I won't judge him on that." répliqua celui-ci.

“Anyway, thanks for the work, it was fun. If you ever have something like that again, I would be happy to do it.” Lui dit Ivy avant de quitter la pièce de sa démarche joueuse, exactement comme une gamine qui aurait obtenu un jouet.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, we'll call you if we need your help again." la salua Felix, amusé.

Lorsque 009 arriva dans le café que lui avait indiqué, Faith était déjà assise sur une des banquettes bleues de l'endroit. Le café avait été construit pour ressembler à un petit dinner américain avec ses larges banquettes bleu, un carrelage noir et blanc ainsi qu’un jukebox multicolore pour compléter le tableau. L'agent la rejoignit, retirant son trench-coat, laissant Gwen apercevoir un holster sous la veste du costume qu'il portait.

"Good afternoon Miss Hale." la salua Hakan lorsqu'il fut en face de la jeune femme.

“Hello Mr Irving, it is nice to be able to put a face on your voice.” Répondit poliment Gwendolyn en détaillant les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"It's nice to see you feel better." confirma ce dernier.

“Yes, thank V for this, without her I would still be suffering from my addiction. But I wanted to know more about what it meant to be working as an informant, because I am hesitating to just go back to a normal civilian life.” Lui expliqua Gwendolyn avec honnêteté, elle prenait soin de ne pas mentir et de simplement laisser certains détails de côté.

"Oh. I heard about that product, I guess she finally got rid of the side effects then." comprit Hakan, "I'm here to answer all the questions you might have about our collaboration, feel free to ask anything."

"Well, I need to know how this was working, and how I got involved with a big criminal family like the Graysons." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle se concentrait pour implanter les souvenirs voulus dans la mémoire de son interlocuteur.

"Well, you got involved without us at first to be honest." commença l'agent alors qu'on leur apportait la carte, "You followed your flatmate to a small reunion of the Familly where one of our agents had gotten caught and pretty beat up too. You got him back to us in one piece but he was unable to pursue his mission. Which is when we learnt your flatmate worked for them."

"That... I didn't have a high opinion of him, but now it's clearly worse. Not only was lacking of intelligence, but he was working with those people willingly... I am glad not to remember him." Répondit Gwendolyn, sincèrement surprise d'apprendre qu'elle s'était impliquée d'elle même dans cette histoire. Puis une fois sûre d'avoir bien implanté les souvenirs voulus, elle commença à poser les questions plus importantes.

"I've recently met Heddwyn Braxter, what can you tell me about him ?"

Hakan eut un instant d'hésitations durant lequel ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent avant de s'éclairer à nouveau:

"He's a good agent, but you shouldn't trust him." répondit-il finalement, comme si les mots écorchaient ses lèvres.

"Tell me why, don't worry it's okay, you're allowed to tell me about it. I really like Eddy thought, he is such a nice person." Ajouta à nouveau la rousse, tout en s'assurant que les faux souvenirs restaient bien en place et se mêlaient bien avec le reste.

"Heddwyn Braxter is not the same he was before he fell. He... Changed. A Lot and not for the best. He used to be a brilliant man, specialised in security and close by fight." poursuivit Hakan, poussé dans la suite de son récit par les souvenirs qui faisaient passer Faith pour une proche du MI6 et donc digne de confiance, "He was one of our best agents. But he never stood a chance against the colonel Moran, even if he managed to wound him quite badly."

"Yes, it is such a loss for the agency... But I am sure that M found a way to compensate it. After all, if he didn't stand a chance against colonel Moran, why is he still considered alive ? Or maybe he isn't and this person is not who they think they are." Comprit rapidement Gwendolyn en faisant aisément le lien avec ses propres hypothèses et suppositions.

"Obviously. You know her. When I got down, the two of them were bleeding to death. At the time the medics got there, Braxter had died, but not Moran. M used that to our advantage, thinking we might be able to make him talk about his boss. Turns out he had grown amnesic. So she built him a new identity, changing Braxter's file until it wasn't him anymore. I buried a man who's still alive, but the job comes first." expliqua lentement Irving, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il prononçait cette dernière phrase.

“Oh, I see now. That explains a lot of strange things. Thank you very much for your answers 009, and sorry for your loss.” Dit Gwendolyn en pressant l'écran de son téléphone pour cesser l'enregistrement vocal, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la mémoire de l'agent et effacer toute trace de leur véritable discussion.

Les yeux du brun semblèrent à nouveau perdre leur lumière avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour se reconcentrer:

"Sorry, I zoned out," s'excusa t-il, "you were saying?"

“Nothing really important, don't worry about that. But I should let you go back to your home and rest a bit. Thank you for your time and answers.” Lui répondit la rousse avec un air désolé, et il est vrai qu'elle se sentait un peu désolée de la confusion que son habilité provoquait, mais rien de bien dérangeant non plus.

"Yeah, which is probably for the best . It was my pleasure, if you ever need anything else, you got my number." la salua Hakan en se levant, un début de migraine se faisant sentir.

Heddwyn avait mal à la tête. Une migraine qui lui sciait le crâne, comme si ce dernier venait de répercuter le sol. Il était assis par terre, dans une chambre d'hôtel, celle mentionnée dans la vidéo, la tête entre les mains, un goût métallique dans la bouche et des papiers étalés partout au sol. Des corps. Des fausses identités. Des armes. Encore des corps. Du sang, plus clair que celui qui s'écoulait de la plaie rouverte de sa main droite. Lui. Il ne semblait pas capable de fixer son attention sur une seule information. Une seule image. Une seule ligne. Un seul nom. Il aurait eu la voix brisée s'il avait dit à voix haute ce que répétait son esprit.

It's not me, it can't be me it can't!

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par la sonnerie de son portable. La main qui attrapa le téléphone tremblait par intermittence, laissant du sang sur la coque. Les yeux gris ternes embués de l'espion fixèrent les lignes un moment avant d'en saisir le sens. Il répondit seulement en lui envoyant le nom de l'hôtel et le numéro de chambre.

Heddwyn avait enfin fini par se lever, faisant bouger ses muscles ankylosés par la position inconfortable qu'il avait eu jusque là. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour tenter de retirer le sang sans approfondir plus que ça la lacération, il en garderait une jolie cicatrice dans tous les cas. Un bref regard à son reflet l'informa que ses yeux étaient rougis, quasiment autant que l'eau qui rejoignait le siphon.

"Hey Samaël, it's me." S'annonça simplement Gwendolyn après avoir toqué à la porte, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur.

Après avoir passé un coup d'eau sur son visage, Heddwyn se recomposa un visage normal pour accueillir la rousse mais celui-ci disparut à nouveau, comme le peu de concentration qui lui restait. Il abandonna donc et alla ouvrir la porte:

"Hi Gwen, sorry I-I might not be in the best state right now..." la salua t-il, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Yeah, I figured that you might not... I got 009 to talk about the mission and it wasn't really pretty. But I don't give a fuck of who you are, you're still my fallen angel." Répondit doucement Gwen après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de son ami.

Le brun sourit brièvement au mouvement avant d'attirer Gwen contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"I know you don't care... But I do. I don't want to be a killer, not like that, I can't be the one behind all those bodies..."

“Hey, listen to me Samaël. You don't have to be him if you don't want to, you can choose to be someone else.” Lui dit Gwendolyn en le serrant dans ses bras en retour.

"I'm not sure, it just hurts so fucking much..." souffla le brun avant de s'écarter finalement, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, "The name on the paper, it was my sister’s. But because of them, I can't even remember her voice."

“Wanna listen to what 009 said about it ? It could be helpful.” Proposa Gwendolyn en observant la pièce avec attention, remarquant bien le désordre complet.

"Yeah sure, can't be worse than it already is." répondit Heddwyn en refermant la porte derrière eux.

“Then sit, before I play the recording. I would want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already did.” Lui dit la rousse avec calme, bien qu'elle fut morte d'inquiétude pour lui, avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de s'installer sur le sofa.

"Give me sec, I'll get some bandages. Old me had at least some of my planning obsession." fit le brun en rejoignant la salle de bain pour bander sa main droite avant de revenir et de s'asseoir sur le canapé, récupérant au passage le dossier étalé au sol.

“Not really surprising. I'm honestly surprised of how easy it was to obtain the info on what really happened that day.” Acquiesça Gwendolyn avec un petit sourire, satisfaite que le brun ait protégé sa plaie.

Une fois tous deux assis sur le sofa, elle lança le fichier vocal de sa discussion avec 009. Heddwyn écouta attentivement l'enregistrement sans commenter, attendant qu'il se termine pour parler.

"So they gave me the name of someone I killed." nota t-il sur un ton qui retrouvait le calme qu'il montrait habituellement, "And I thought killing someone with a tea cup was twisted."

“Yes, they have. And honestly, I'm quite happy to have decided not to work with them anymore. Killing someone with a tea cup is improvisation and practicality, nothing twisted in that.” Répliqua la rousse en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas spécialement où était le problème, dans la situation décrite par Heddwyn.

"I can't remember a lot for now, but yeah, you're right, killing someone with a tea cup is far from being the more twisted thing he-I did." acquiesça en jetant un regard au dossier qu'il tenait encore.

"You'll need time for that, everything was so rushed latetly, no wonder that you feel lost. Do you want to tell Jim that you remember a bit, or do we wait ?" Lui demanda Gwendolyn avec délicatesse, ne souhaitant pas rajouter une couche à la confusion déjà bien présente dans l'esprit de son ami.

Heddwyn réfléchit un instant, un demi-sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres:

"No, not yet. I want to confront them first, see who knew, who did not. And maybe punch some in the face."

"For now we have 009 and M, for sure. Given Eric's reaction when seeing the younger you, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know. Which is leaving us with a bunch of other agents and personnel..." Dit la jeune femme en réfléchissant à voix haute.

"Yeah, I don't care about 009, he seemed unconfortable at the thought of me, being Braxter. M is obvious." il s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer, "Alaric has to know." ajouta t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

"He was probably Braxter's partner... So... yeah he has to. And 009 seems to be mourning the original 0011, so he may not agree with his boss." Acquiesça la jeune femme n'appréciant pas du tout la démarche faite par M.

"How did he handle that? I mean, I know the job comes first for most of Six's agents, but- Uh. Guess I really wasn't made for said job." nota Heddwyn avant de soupirer légèrement, "Good news is, I should get better now. I know the truth. ‘m not sure I'm fine with it, but I'm too angry to care about being a hitman or not. They broke my heart and I'll burn them to the ground for that." conclut-il, un sourire tordu apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"I'll gladly help you, on the condition that only the guilty will be harmed or killed. I don't want to harm your Quartermaster nor cutie Eric for exemple, I like them." Lui répondit Gwendolyn après un moment de silence durant lequel elle avait réfléchi à la situation.

"I don't have anything against them. I doubt they were aware of the situation. Unlike some of their colleagues. They might no react well to what I'll do though." poursuivit le tueur à gage, "So much for a promising carrier in espionnage."

"Then I'll help you if you need me. The responsible for all of that need to pay for their actions, especially when you're supposed to be a model." Acquiesça la rousse, avec un petit air pensif, assimilant toujours la quantité d'information obtenue en si peu de temps.

"A Model? I'm afraid you must be looking at the wrong agency." railla le brun, "I'll tell you if I need help, but I'd like to keep you out of this. To be honest, I think I'll keep working for them a bit, time for me to think of what I'll do."

“That's really nice of you, thanks Samaël, I appreciate it.” Lui dit Gwendolyn tout en souriant sincèrement, appréciant l'intérêt dont faisait preuve le brun à son égard.

"You're welcome, I guess." fit le plus âgé avec un demi-sourire, rassemblant les papiers qui restaient encore sur le sol pour refermer le dossier, "Wanna check what old me was up to? I need to call the Office.”

“Sure, I'm really curious about what he was doing.” Acquiesça-t-elle avec une expression plutôt amusée, ravie de revoir un sourire sur le visage de ‘Samaël’.

"Killing people mostly but I used to be in the army. Thus the ‘colonel’ part I guess." répondit le brun en fouillant dans les poches de son manteau pour trouver son propre téléphone.

“Well I think it sounds great, Colonel Sebastian Moran. Yeah I like how it sounds.” Poursuivit Gwendolyn avec une moue appréciative.

Heddwyn s'arrêta un instant, pensif avant de hocher la tête:

"Sounds more familiar coming from you than reading it in the files." dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, "There is another key on the table to close behind you, I'll see you later."

“That's because my voice is wonderful, and you know that.” Répliqua Gwendolyn qui faisait de son mieux pour rester sérieuse.

"Yeah, especially when I'm the one making it moan." railla immédiatement le brun, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, déposant un léger baiser sur celles de Gwen avant de s'éclipser.

Enfin déchargé par les médecins, Eric pouvait enfin se lever et se déplacer sans le fauteuil. Il resta néanmoins plutôt prudent dans sa démarche, préférant rester dans l'infirmerie et rendre visite à Emeline. L'agente de la DGSE était dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ses yeux aveugles regardant sans le voir le plafond. Le silence de la salle n'était perturbée que par le bruit des machines, du compte gouttes et d'une radio qui diffusait un journal. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait une paire de lunettes noires, neuves

"Hey, I thought I could pay you a visit. Since I am finally able to walk again." Dit doucement Eric en guise d'annonce, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Emeline se redressa lentement, tournant son regard vert le nouveau venu:

"Hello Eric, it's nice to see you back on your feet." le salua t-elle avec un sourire.

“And it's a relief for me to be able to do it again, especially since that means that I'm gonna be cleared for duty. Anyway, enough about me, how are you ? The docs have said that it was quite important injuries.” Répondit Eric avec calme, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de la clinique.

"I'm a bloody mess, that's what I am." répliqua Emeline sur un ton sarcastique, sans se départir de son sourire, "The bastard didn't miss me, I'm lucky be alive, thanks to you I heard."

“Yeah, Olekseï was keeping me updated on the mission, and at one point he told me that something was wrong with your coms, and just went dark, saying he would be right back. This for three hours. So at one point, I started to think that something wasn't quite right.” Répondit Eric en hochant la tête, tout en omettant qu'il était majoritairement inquiet pour Thaddeï.

"You bet it was wrong. He punched me right in the ear, the com fell and that's where it all went wrong." confirma la blonde, "Even if Olekseï hadn't show up, my cover was blown, but I must admit Stan has a hell of a good right." poursuivit-elle avec une légère grimace.

“Oh yeah, I'm quite sure he has. And I have a pretty good idea of how much he can hurt someone. He got me for an hour at worst, and I had to spend two weeks in medical, ideally it should even be up to a month, but I cannot bear with so much time doing nothing.” Poursuivit le blond qui ne pu empêcher une grimace douloureuse de prendre place sur son visage.

"He got me for less and he left me to drown in the river. I don't even want to know what I would have looked like if he had more time or if he was bored. I don't think I'll go back to the field before awhile, if I ever go back. I'm exposed now but I still want to put those two assholes into the grave." reprit Emeline en secouant la tête, se contentant du minimum de mouvement.

“Kirov will die, he deserves nothing more and he is far too dangerous alive. I can't say for Calvert thought, it will depend on how well the mission will go.” Lui dit Eric, pensant que cela devrait aider Emeline à se sentir un peu mieux.

"If you want to keep Calvert alive, I hope you'll have something against his powers. I got metallic parts in my body, an old accident, each time I was near that bastard, I could feel them move and I couldn't say shit." répliqua la blonde, "I think we avoided the biggest problem, they lost their main weapon. But they decided to accelerate their plans. They're going to create the worse conflict we ever seen, they're targetting Japan and Korea, to make everyone think North Korea and Russia are behind it. We're going to have a third world war on our arms, unless you manage to stop them." expliqua t-elle ensuite.

V était sur le pont pour passer sur l'autre rive lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant elle. Avant même de sentir l'aiguille de la seringue, V leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Q n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter is in advance (yay) bc of reasons and I'm supposed to have corrected it however, I'm quite certain I did it by automatism so there's likely still stuff to correct n it (I'm still not a fan of the first part). Anyway, hope you enjoyed still and I'll see you (maybe) on next sunday/saturday if ye lads are lucky !
> 
> Deni~


	30. If you break his heart, I'll break your bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eric finally gets out of sickbay, he runs more or less into Thaddeï which leads to an interesting conversation.   
> The same night, V wakes up in the middle of nowhere.

“Wonderful... Just when I was happy to be born in an era without a world war... I needed to join a secret agent program and be sent to stop a madman from starting one. Marvelous, really the best, it's supposed to be grandpa's job...” Soupira Eric en se laissant glisser dans la chaise près du lit.

"Stop complaining kid, at least you'll stop it from happening, with a bit of luck." fit Emeline avec un demi-sourire, "You just need to get rid of Kirov and Calvert, be sure to destroy their computers and then your boss will warn everyone."

“Again, I'm the wrong agent for this mission. Grandpa has more experience, and luck, on stopping potential world wars.” Soupira Eric en se massant l'arête du nez, sentant déjà venir les problèmes.

"If you"re here to give me a headache, you can go back to your own room dear." l'avertit la blonde, "If you're on this mission, you are. Duty and everything. Unless you mess up, it's your mission, and you better get it right for the both of us."

“Oh but I don't have a room here anymore, I'm cleared, just need to go and make the papers. And yes, I bloody know it's mine. Anyway, what information do you have on the situation? So I don't go blindly in there.” Demanda Eric après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois.

"Lucky you, I'll be lucky if I'm cleared in three months." soupira Emeline en montrant l'étant dans lequel elle se trouvait, "Depends on what you're asking for. I can tell you what they got in the lab, where they're storing the news and reports Calvert has planned to deliver on the moment the attack will start, who helped them, and I had suspicions on where the attack would have been launched." poursuivit-elle.

@Q: Does somebody knows where @V is ? The labs are awfully quiet...

“Anything that could be useful, I wouldn't want to miss anything because I didn't ask for it. Plus you're the one with the more knowledge on this case'' Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et froncer les sourcils en voyant le message de Q.

@MrBoring : No idea sorry. But she's not in medical, that's sure...

@Q: She's a weirdo but she's usually on time, I'm worried she might be blowing stuff up in the city.

"Okay then. The papers are in a safe, in Calvert's office. The labs still have enough weapons in them to remplace or get back a nuclear bomb, their expert made sure of it, the latter is quite young and, working willingly or not, he's likely to be killed later on. For the attack, I'm sure they'll use Calvert's yearly cruise on his yacht to hide it." expliqua Emeline sans perdre plus de temps.

@MrBoring : Want me to look for her ?

“Oh goodness gracious... This mission is becoming more and more dangerous. Well, thanks for the information, I'll let you rest now.” Soupira Eric qui se demandait sincèrement dans quoi il s'était fourré en rejoignant le MI6.

"What did you expect kid? It started by a complete massacre on a Russian beach." répondit la blond avec un ton semblable, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

@Q: She's an ex field agent, I doubt she'd need us anyway. Plus, it's only been a few hours.

@MrBoring : And the last time a field agent has gone dark for a few hours they nearly died. But it’s your call.

“No shit... I know.” Répliqua Eric en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la manie qu'avait les gens de l'appeler "Kid". Ce fut d'ailleurs sur ces mots qu'il quitta la pièce.

@Q: She's unbreakable, to be honest, if she has been kidnapped, I'd worry for the kidnappers.

@MrBoring Yeah I know. I suppose you're right, I worry too much.

Répondit Eric qui même s'il ne comptait jamais l'avouer, se faisait du soucis pour V. Elle avait beau être incassable, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être neutralisée.

@Q : can't blame you for doing so.

Eric soupira doucement, à cet instant il rêvait de calme et d'une bonne tasse de thé, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas pour tout de suite. Il avait néanmoins récupéré ses papiers de décharge de la clinique et pouvait donc enfin rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'Eric allait passer la double porte de la medbay, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur Thaddeï, avec des vêtements secs cette fois. Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris à Eric:

"Aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair or something ?"

“Not anymore, I'm heading home now, I was going crazy. Couldn't take it anymore.” Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé par le regard surpris du consultant.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, moins étonné par le ton de l'espion que par sa sortie aussi tôt, avant d'acquiescer légèrement:

"Then you're coming back home I guess, did you talk to Emeline yet?"

“Ooh yes~ I missed it. I just got out of her room actually. She's good enough to snark people.” Répondit Eric avec un petit sourire amusé, repensant à la manière dont Emeline lui avait signifié d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Thaddeï laissa échapper un léger rire:

"I don't know if I should say that you're a cutie or a kid." dit-il avant de reprendre, "Then she told you about the weapons and the cruise?"

“She has, yes. And I must admit that I didn't expect this to take such a proportion, I'm usually not the agent send on that sort of mission. And calling me kid would make you look like a pedophile.” Répliqua le blond qui laisse ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en coin.

"I'm sure you'll be perfect for it." le rassura le russe avant de secouer la tête, passant une main sur son visage, "Okay I get it, I can't call you kid anymore. I'll need to think of a new nickname then." conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

Complètement pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Thaddeï, Eric ne pu s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une relation autre que purement sexuelle, alors cette soudaine forme d'affection le prenait de court.

Thaddeï arqua un sourcil devant l'attitude de son cadet, surpris:

"You're okay there love?"

"Yeah it's, just a bit overwelmed. I'm just not really used to affection anymore. Not your fault thought." Expliqua le blond après avoir repris ses esprits.

"I'm sorry, what? I literally just said you'd be good at your job?" reprit le russe, confus, "Which you are, don't get me wrong, but I'm an ex russian soldier and spy and I feel like I got more social relationships than you do and it's not really reassuring on the state of your social life and just life in general. And I'm saying that but the last of my comrades killed all of our friends."

"I have a quite complicated story. But yeah sorry about that, I don't go out much and tend to work most of the time. Plus I got a bit of trouble sleeping lately, so let's just say I'm not at my best." Poursuivit Eric qui aimerait bien oublier sa réaction complètement disproportionnée face au compliment de Thaddeï.

"Yeah, you need to sleep, you spent enough time in this part of the building I believe." confirma ce dernier en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, "I hope you don't live far cause traffic is a mess."

"Fortunately I can go by feet, so I don't really care about the traffic. But yeah I do need to sleep." acquiesça le blond, il reste néanmoins assez vague ne souhaitant pas trop en dévoiler.

Le sourire qu'arborait le brun pris une tournure narquoise:

"Need help getting to bed maybe?"

"I wouldn't say no actually. Especially since you ask that nicely." Dit Eric qui réponds par l'affirmative sans vraiment réfléchir au bien fondé de sa décision.

"That was easy." nota simplement Thaddeï avec un léger rire.

Heureusement pour le personnel médical du six, Eric habitait réellement peu loin du Vauxhall. C'est donc en un peu moins de dix minutes que le blond se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de son appartement, à peine celle-ci fermée, tandis que les lèvres du russe dévoraient les siennes. Blond qui était d'ailleurs très loin de protester, appréciant bien trop les attentions du consultant pour le plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient mais aussi pour leur efficacité à garder son esprit loin de sa culpabilité.

Après les avoir respectivement débarrassé de leurs vestes, le dit consultant s'écarta légèrement, laissant Eric reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'il souriait à demi:

"You know, when I said I wouldn't be able to stop last time? I wasn't talking about that night only..."

“Well, it's convenient... Because I do not want you to.” Répondit Eric qui se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il appréciait le russe beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait initialement prévu, et probablement plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Le visage de Thaddeï s'adoucit légèrement:

"Glad we're on the same page then." murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser bien plus doucement cette fois-ci, "Now, not to break the moment but I'd love to know where your bedroom is."

Sans rien répondre, Eric lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite en direction de la chambre, pour le moins impatient de pouvoir retrouver le contact avec Thaddeï.

Contact qui ne se terminerait que deux heures, ou presque, plus tard, laissant leurs vestes sur le sol du corridor et le reste de leur vêtement éparpillés dans la chambre, n'entraînant fort heureusement aucun objet dans leur chute. Thaddeï finit par s'écarter, laissant leurs corps entremêlés encore un instant, le temps d'embrasser Eric, avant de se laisser retomber sur le côté du lit, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Eric resta un moment dans le flou, complètement submergé par toutes ces émotions et ces sensations. Et, sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit ses joues devenir humides.

"Shit love, are you okay?" s'inquiéta Thaddeï, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qui pouvait provoquer l'état d'Eric, "Did I hurt you?"

“I... yeah. I mean no, don't worry. It's just... I'm a just mess okay, don't worry.” Répondit le blond qui ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de partager son histoire avec son partenaire.

Surtout pas après un moment comme celui-ci.

"Is that supposed to make me worry less? Because if it's the case, it's not working at all." répliqua le brun en arquant un sourcil, "I know you're a walking mess, I just want to know why, if you're okay with it?"

“Maybe? Gosh, I'm sorry. It's just... I usually don't bring anyone here...” Souffla Eric en se levant du lit pour aller prendre le -seul- cadre posé sur une étagère, après avoir fait cela, il retourna s'installer sur le lit et sembla pris en pleine réflexion.

Il hésitait à s'ouvrir au russe, il aurait besoin de parler de son histoire, de son refus de proprement faire son deuil mais il hésitait, effrayé de ce qui pourrait arriver.

“I... am responsible for the death of my last family member, I was too busy working... If I hadn't... It was my fault.”

Thaddeï se rapprocha, les sourcils légèrement froncés, pour voir ce qu'avait redressé le plus jeune. Si la ressemblance entre le jeune homme de la photo et celui à ses côtés n'était pas frappante, on la remarquait facilement dans les petits détails. Toutefois, il doutait d'un jour voir un tel sourire sur les lèvres d'Eric.

"I won't judge you on that love. I know how it feels to lose the last people you cared about, people that used to be under your watch. You feel guilty for his death because you were responsible for him, don't you?"

“I was. It was my duty to make sure that he got the best life possible, and I failed... I took this job for him, because I needed money and the certitude that he wouldn't be used against me. I failed again, too busy working. My younger brother died because I didn't pay attention to anything else but my work.” Répondit Eric avec difficulté, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'Ethan à quelqu'un en dehors du MI6.

"Was it long ago?" demanda le plus âgé, tout en sachant parfaitement que le temps ne changeait pas toujours ce qu'on ressentait, "To be honest, I'm having a hard time believing you can actually not care enough about someone or something."

“It will soon be three years ago. I head about his disappearance the day I officially became a double-0 agent. That's... really nice. Thank you.” Expliqua doucement le plus jeune qui se rendait compte qu'enfin accepter d'en parler ne lui avait procuré que du soulagement.

"Really? What a shitty day it must have been." soupira Thaddeï, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux du plus jeune, "You want to talk about him? I was an only child, but I think I can try to understand."

“We’re half brother actully. A different father, mine disappeared god know’s where once he heard my mother was pregnant. She... never really wanted me either and quickly found someone else, Ethan’s father. Ethan became the best thing in my life at the moment he was born. Unfortunately, we became orphans before he even reached his tenth birthday. And from this point tacking care of him became my duty, we passed from foster families to foster families, and I kinda raised him. He was brilliant, a lot more than I am. And even socially, he was way better than me, he had a lot of friends. He was studying to become a doctor but he... he died before the end of his studies.” Poursuivit le blond, se détendant progressivement au contact de la main de Thaddeï dans ses cheveux.

"I can see why you're blaming yourself. He was under your responsibility since you were kids." comprit ce dernier en acquiesçant légèrement, "How did he die?" reprit-il après une courte pause, préférant continuer de poser les questions maintenant plutôt que d'attendre.

“I don't even know... He was on a trip in the Egyptian desert, but never returned home. Of four people, one died in the desert and an other one was found wandering by the locals. He was totally dehydrated and delirious, rambling nonsense about the sun. Like when our parents went missing, no body, no clues whatsoever.” Répondit Eric, soulagé d'avoir pu s'ouvrir à propos de cette histoire, se rappelant aussi que Thaddeï avait eu une histoire un peu similaire.

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux:

"So all of your family members have gone missing and are presumed dead." souffla t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la nuque du blond, "I can see why you can't get over it, even three years later..."

“My brother isn't officially presumed dead, but yeah, all of them disappeared without a trace. I can't seem to grieve properly, and probably never will.” Dit celui-ci en frissonnant au contact des lèvres du russe sur sa nuque.

"It's not always better to see the bodies, trust me, I wish it was." répondit celui-ci en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune, "But I guess it does at least bring some sense of closure." admit-il avec un léger soupir.

“I guess not, but maybe having something to put in the graves could at least help with the certitude that they're really gone. Not this sort of incertitude.” Poursuivit doucement Eric en fermant les yeux, profitant juste de l'instant.

"Maybe, but sometimes, the only thing we can do to help them and ourselves is walk away. And I don't know how I can say that because I fucked up everything I had to get revenge." conclut Thaddeï d'un ton désabusé, un vague sourire amusé aux lèvres.

“Well given the situation I understand what you've done. And I would have done something like that if I knew who's responsible for my brother's death.” Répondit le blond.

"Yeah, I'll see if I have regrets when the bastard will be dead. Now, you should probably get some sleep, if you can." dit-il en se rallongeant, entraînant le plus jeune avec lui, ou plutôt contre lui.

“I'll try, thanks for listening to me. It was nice to finally talk about it with someone outside of Six.” Murmura Eric alors qu'il laissait sa fatigue prendre le dessus et sa respiration ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa conscience dériver dans les brumes du sommeil.

"My pleasure, I'm not planning on going anywhere anyway." répondit Thaddeï déposant un léger baiser sur les cheveux de son cadet.

Cadet qui laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien être alors qu'il s'endormait, complètement vulnérable.

When Alec had came back home, he had quickly understood that something was off. As he was about to unlock the door, the later opened with him barely pushing it. The spy rolled his eyes before entering the flat. He swiftly closed the door behind him and in the same movement took off his coat.

"You know, my landlady is really going to hate you if you keep coming in by forcing my lock." he commented as he joined the living room where James was waiting.

The latter stood near the window, just close enough to be hiding from the eventual passer-by and the ones entering the flat.

"You're over reacting. I picked the lock, I didn't force it." Retorted James with a grin as Alec turned on the light.

"Then it was messy." mocked the ex-soldier as he threw his coat on an armchair before undoing the knot tying his hair back, "So, what can I do for you that deserved to destroy my lock, again?" he pursued, slightly suspicious about the reason of his best-friend’s visit.

"We need to talk." simply answered the latter on a deadly serious tone.

"If you're there to tell me about Q and you, I'm already aware." cut Alec, crossing his arms on his torso.

Say that he didn’t like the idea would be a euphemism but he liked Q and James too much for letting his jealousy take over and ruin their relationship.

"I know you do, I saw you." nodded James, "Q and I, it's already complicated and absolutely not official if it ever becomes official but- he interrupted himself before shaking his head- God, I guess him getting shot really messed me up. He knows I love him but there's no way I'm losing you, because you're not just my best friend,." he eventually concluded, perfectly knowing that Alec would understand what he meant.

However, the latter didn’t react. He made no move to answer, staying just as still and silent as an ice wall.

“Alec?” called James, who would have lied if he said he wasn’t at least slightly worried by the silence his best friend observed.

Last time they had been both in this situation, a serious discussion, at night, in Alec’s flat, while his upstairs neighbours were awfully quiet, it was after Alec had came back from the mission which had made him a Double O agent. Needless to say it had not went smoothly, but that’s another story for another day. That night, they had both drank, likely more than they should have, I’ll give you that. And, as expected from them, that night was also their first together. No feelings involved, just friends with benefits. Ish.

“Sorry, I think I may have lost track of the discussion for a moment. Did you just confess your feelings to me while you literally did the same to Q yesterday? Because if you break his heart, I will break your bones.” eventually replied Alec, cocking an unamused eyebrow.

James sighed. Deeply. That’s why he hated himself for wanting a real relationship. Because being polyamorous was so damn complicated.

“We both know that’s not what I want.”

“No, apparently, you also want to somehow keep going with what we had.” sarcastically pursued Alec, rolling his eyes before pursuing on a softer tone, “Q chose you, why would you complicate everything for the both of you?”

“Because I love you too and so does he you blind idiot!” snapped James, unable to continue on this-subtle-nerve-wracking-conversation.

Alec mouthed a quiet “what”. The oldest closed the distance between them, catching his partner by the neck and crashing their lips together. The latter stood frozen a moment before feeling the spy softly biting his lower lip, asking for more while his fingers tugged on the other’s long hair. Alec only had opened his mouth slightly that James had stepped on the breach, pressing their bodies together as he explored his lover’s mouth. Both felt light-headed, between closed eyes and lips. When James finally broke up the kiss, he didn’t have the time to open his eyes that Alec’s lips where on his again. A soft, quick kiss before resting his forehead against James’.

“So… What’s next?” whispered Alec, eyes still half-closed as he tried to calm down his heartbeat.

“Asking Q out in a three way relationship somehow?” proposed James with a small chuckle.

“Sure, but I doubt we should ask him at this hour, unless you want to get attacked by two angry cats.” retorted the brunet.

A sly grin made it’s way on the oldest’s lips:

"Tomorrow morning then. Which leaves us the whole night to get back the year we lost." he whispered before leaning in again, claiming his lover’s lips as his own.

Lorsque V s'était réveillée, elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, dénudée. Elle déduisit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment en construction ou en cours de démolition. La drogue agissait encore, l'empêchant de détacher les liens qui l'attachaient à la chaise. Au vu du mode opératoire, elle pariait sur des agents de la CIA ou de la NSA. Et vu ses récentes activités, elle aurait plutôt parié sur les premiers.

"Completly awake now Five?" lui demanda t-on tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité.

"Boy, they didn't change the file? I go by V now." répliqua sarcastiquement la brune, retrouvant immédiatement son ton ironique en entendant son ancien matricule.

Five, enfin, double-O Five, ça remontait à presque deux déjà. Une poussière dans ses années de terrain, certes, mais tout de même. Elle avait travaillé plusieurs fois avec la CIA à cette époque là, mais aussi avant de rejoindre le MI6.

"Whatever. Why did you get into our files this time? Did your boss asked you to?" poursuivit son interlocuteur, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

"Why would she care about a kid gone missing?" demanda V, ne voyant pas le rapport avec les fichiers qu'elle avait consulté et M.

"You know I'm not talking about that kid, at best, he's dead." répliqua l'Américain, "I'm talking about the operation, you know all the other files."

"Oh, you mean the part where you're planning to attack a terrorist base in the middle of the desert without warning the Egyptian government or anyone else just to go on a vandetta like you did in Iraq?" déballa V, blasée.

"You're talking about one of our biggest operations in the last two years, we need you to tell us if the documents we're going to show you are or not the full file." expliqua l'homme qui lui faisait face en faisant signe à sa collègue de retirer les liens des mains de V afin que celle-ci puisse attraper l'ordinateur portable qui lui était tendu.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se mit à lire.

"That's really all you had? Damn, and I thought you guys had finally updated your security system..." souffla V en secouant la tête, relevant le nez de l'écran, moins de vingt minutes après qu'on lui ait apporté.

"Wait, you already read everything?!" s'étonna un des deux agents qui l'avait récupéré.

"Yeah, obviously I did, now explain me this: Why the hell is CIA keeping me here if I answered all your bloody questions?" le coupa V, visiblement lassée de la situation.

"Because I told them to." répliqua une voix que la brune reconnut immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire sarcastique s'étalant sur ses lèvres fines:

"Hi hun', 's been awhile!" le salua t-elle sur un ton suintant de sarcasme.

"Hello to you too Branny, we need to talk." répondit Felix en arquant un sourcil.

V soupira, une moue légèrement boudeuse apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle détestait ce surnom, mais elle préférait l'entendre dans la bouche de Felix plutôt que de dans celle de sa mère.

"Watcha wanna talk 'bout ?" demanda t-elle, imitant une parodie d'accent américain.

"First of all, we don't talk like that." fit Felix en faisant signe à l'agent qui était encore là de quitter la pièce.

"Yeah, ya do." répliqua V en continuant sur sa lancée, visiblement décidée à être insupportable.

Le plus âgé souffla lentement avant d'adresser un sourire figé à la jeune femme:

"You got me into a bloody plane at three AM, I'm tired as fuck and you broke into one of our most important operation's files. Don't play with my nerves."

Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas être de bonne humeur. V n'était pas connue pour rendre les choses faciles, en temps normal, mais le ton du plus âgé sembla la calmer quasiment immédiatement:

"Okay, I'm listening. What do you need me for? I already explained why I looked into those files and there's not point for me to lie to you."

"We could actually use your help on a more strategic side." répondit Felix en s'installant sur un des sièges.

V fronça légèrement les sourcils:

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a field agent anymore."

"Come on Five, don't use that. We both know what happened and how much you hate having a desk job." la coupa l'américain, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr que V détestait être coincé dans les bureaux. Au moins, elle n'était pas à l'administration, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, et avait une certaine liberté de mouvements en travaillant pour Q. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'être comme un lion en cage. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle s'amusait toujours avec des expériences dangereuses, toujours à la recherche de la moindre goutte d'adrénaline.

Elle n'était toutefois pas sûre de vouloir donner raison à l'agent de la CIA. Elle et Felix avaient déjà travaillé ensemble. Une fois lorsqu'elle était au MI6, deux fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et c'était plus ou moins à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée bannie de la majeure partie des casinos de Las Vegas. Sa relation avec lui n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié professionnelle mais V n'était pas une fan de la CIA ou de leurs méthodes.

"Next time you want to hook me up on a project, start by buying me a beer instead of kidnapping me." décida t-elle donc de répliquer, esquivant la question.

"Yeah, and risking to have your boss behind our back? No thank you." répondit Felix en croisant ses bras, "But that doesn't reply to my question."

"Give me more details and I'll see."

"I guess you heard about one of minister being found half-dead, in the middle of India-"

"While a pole was made on internet to see which of three ministers would be killed first by someone or something that wasn't found by our spy. Yeah. I know. What interest me is what happened after, you want to go in the middle of Egypt, where you think that fellow is hiding I guess?" le coupa V en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

"Well, I guess you're going straight to the point then." nota Felix avant de poursuivre, "We think said "fellow" is a group. A terrorist one, one that uses internet way more than we're used to. We believe a lot of their men are based in Egypt, we think so because we delimited a perimeter where a lot of people disappeared or died and, from what our drones showed us, there is something underground in that part of the Sahara."

"So that why you had Ethan's file, why didn't you share that with Six? British citizens were involved in some of those disappearances!" s'exclama V qui, tout de suite, prenait la chose bien plus personnellement.

"Hell if I know! Do I look like they're telling me everything? It's been a mess, especially since Quantum*, they don't trust me like they used to. I can't blame them, last time we worked with you, MI6 killed our target when we needed him to talk**, it could have avoided a lot of work." répliqua Felix sur le même ton.

"Yeah, James fucked up, you helped him, they don't trust you. I can get this. But then, why would you want my help?" reprit V, décidant de calmer le jeu.

"Because we still trust your old agency." répondit le plus âgé, préférant éviter de mentionner la dite agence, celle-ci étant trop secrète pour être mentionner n'importe où.

"I was a kid when I worked there." contra la brune en remontant les lunettes qu'elle portait sur son nez.

"I know, that's why we're hoping you got better with time."

V soupira longuement, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, faisant craquer sa nuque avant de relever ses yeux sombres sur l'agent qui attendait sa réponse.

"You're going to have me fired. Whatever, I'm in." répondit finalement la jeune femme en retirant les lunettes rondes dont elle n'avait nullement besoin, "When do we start?"

*: Quantum of Solace

**: Le Chiffre (Casino Royal and Quantum of Solace) technically, MI6 didn't kill him, I'm aware of that, but based on a line from M in Quantum, I extrapolated that CIA thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing (parts of) it (especially that scene between Alec and James), just a little afterwords to warn you that I'm going back to class tomorrow (14/09). I hope it won't impact my agenda (and my corrections) but better be safe than sorry, so if you don't see a new chapter pop out, that's why.
> 
> I hope y'all have a good day, stay safe~


	31. Guns&Earl Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eric and Q are a mess but hey, at least they got tea and a bit more...

"Was it your phone?"

Alec laissa échapper un léger grondement, sans relever la tête de l'oreiller sur lequel elle était posée, le visage à moitié enfoui dans le tissus.

"'m pretty sure it's yours, mine's in my coat." poursuivit la voix de James dans son dos.

"I just came back from a year long mission, I think I'm allowed vacation, aren't I?" répliqua Alec sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond laissa échapper un léger rire et l'ancien soldat déduisit au matelas qui s'affaisait légèrement qu'il s'était redressé, complètement réveillé.

"You signed up to be called at any time, remember ?" railla le premier, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux détachés de son amant tandis qu'il récupérait de l'autre main une partie de ses vêtements.

"I miss the army sometimes..." soupira Alec en attrapant sa veste à tâtons, les yeux toujours fermés sans vouloir se redresser et rompre le contact par la même occasion.

Alec finit par mettre la main sur l'écran froid du smartphone qu'il alluma avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier les alertes. L'écran était vide, pas de texte blanc sur le fond noir, rien.

"F'r fuck's sake James, it wasn't mine…" Gronda t-il, désormais complètement réveillé en roulant sur le dos.

"Really? If it's the Office, M's gonna kill me for real this time..." soupira le blond en cherchant des yeux son manteau.

"If you're looking for your coat, it's under the bed." L'avertit Alec en se redressant sur les coudes, "And I'm not helping you get it."

James laissa échapper un nouveau rire, rendu légèrement rauque par son réveil récent :

"You're saying that only to check my ass, I know where I left my coat and I'm pretty sure it was near the door, when I pinned you against it."

"Can you blame me for trying?" répliqua Alec avant de s'extirper à son tour des draps.

Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de mettre la main sur ses vêtements de la veille et se contenta de lancer ses affaires à James avant d'aller se changer.

"So, how are we planning to tell Q?" s'enquit Alec en plaçant correctement le col de sa chemise sombre.

"Uuuh..."

"You didn't think that through did you?" supposa le brun en arquant un sourcil.

"Nope." Confirma James.

Eric se réveillait doucement après une longue "nuit" De sommeil. S'il devait être franc, c'était l'une des meilleures nuit qu'il avait eue depuis bien longtemps. Il était tellement bien dans son lit. La couverture était juste à la bonne température pour lui donner envie de se blottir encore plus dans son oreiller pour en profiter. Un bras autour de sa taille, Thaddeï n'avait quasiment pas bougé depuis que le plus jeune s'était endormi. Si ce n'était pas pour son torse qui se soulevait régulièrement, on aurait tout à fait pu croire avoir affaire à un mort, ou à l'un de ces gisants de marbre que l'on trouve dans les cryptes de certaines cathédrales.

Toujours sans avoir ouvert les yeux, Eric décida de se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur si agréable, tout en marmonnant de façon incompréhensible. Instinctivement, le russe resserra le bras qu'il avait autour du blond, commençant à lentement émerger à cause du mouvement à ses côtés. En temps normal, il se serait sans doute réveillé en quelques instants, sur le qui-vive, mais il se sentait visiblement assez en sécurité pour ne même pas ouvrir un œil.

Ce fut finalement la faim qui fit émerger Eric, il n'avait presque pas mangé depuis la journée précédente et cela commençait à se faire sentir. Il grommela donc vaguement avant d'ouvrir les yeux essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Thaddeï finit par se tourner sur le dos, retirant le bras qu'il avait autour d'Eric pour repousser les cheveux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux avant d'ouvrir ceux-ci pour vérifier l'heure sur sa montre:

"'morning."

" 'morning. Sorry, I woke you up." Répondit doucement Eric, plutôt incertain sur la manière dont il devait agir.

Il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, du moins pas depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans cet appartement. Le russe laissa échapper un léger rire:

"Don't worry, I think I already way overslept." répondit il en se redressant, "Do you want me to go or do you want me to make tea?"

"I... don't want you to go, unless you want to. And... Tea would be really nice." Répondit le blond après un moment d'hésitation.

Le russe sourit légèrement, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de se lever et de sortir du lit.

"Then tea it will be, I doubt you'd ever accept coffee anyway." railla t-il en attrapant une partie de ses affaires, préférant éviter d'aller dans la cuisine en simple débardeur et boxer.

"I don't even have any coffee in here." Répliqua Eric avant de finalement sortir du lit pour aller s'habiller et faire une rapide toilette.

"Should've guessed..." soupira Thaddeï en secouant la tête avant d'aller allumer la bouilloire, sortant au passage deux tasses et la boîte de thé russe qu'il avait offert plus tôt à Eric.

"Well sorry, but you're the first person to come here since I moved in. So I never needed to buy coffee before." Expliqua Eric en arrivant dans la cuisine, les cheveux toujours mouillés après la douche.

"I wasn't complaining, I like tea." répondit le russe sans se retourner, jetant un bref regard au blond, son habituel demi-sourire aux lèvres, "Sugar?"

"Yes, two please, the box should be at your right." Dit simplement Eric en observant Thaddeï évoluer dans la cuisine.

"Gotcha." répliqua celui-ci en attrapant la dite boite pour ajouter les deux carrés dans la tasse d'Eric avant de lui donner le mug et de saisir le second pour lui.

"Thanks. That's kind of you." Le remercia le plus jeune en prenant le mug dans ses mains, en appréciant la chaleur dans l'appartement froid.

"No need to thank me. I kinda owe you a life of help anyway." plaisanta le brun en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, "Do you feel better?"

"It may be the only thing she taught me, but my mother taught me to always be polite, even if she wasn't. But yeah, I do, guess a good night of sleep and talking about it helped." Poursuivit tranquillement le blond, profitant de la chaleur dégagée par son mug.

"Yeah, I can see that, but I thought that was only you, being british." répliqua Thaddeï avec un sourire amusé, "I'm glad I could help in that matter, I still need my partner after all."

"A bit, but there's also a certain influence from that damned woman and her bloody double standards. She was the first person to freak out because of my ability and the second was my step-father." Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, avant d'essayer de noyer son ressentiment dans sa tasse de thé.

"It appeared when you were a kid? It must have been hell..."

"It was, especially when there's no one to help you with it. My mother never liked me, she said that kids weren't for her, but she gave birth to my younger brother, and loved him..." Poursuivit Eric pensant qu'en cet instant, sa mère avait bien de la chance d'être morte, il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher.

"That's harsh." Fit Thaddeï posant sa tasse avant de retirer celle que tenait Eric pour serrer celui-ci dans ses bras, "You can punch me if you don't want to be hugged, but christ kid, you could use a hug."

"I won't punch you for beeing a nice person. I'm probably twisted but not yet to her point, or so I hope." Répondit Eric qui se réfugiait dans la logique alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir.

"A nice person? I think you're the one being too nice right now, nice is not in my line of work love." répliqua doucement Thaddeï, "I don't think you inherited her twisted parts, but then again, I met you like... Two weeks ago so... Hard to tell."

"Too nice ? You've listened to me complaining about my life, talking about absolutely boring stuff. I mean, I appreciate it but you didn't have to do it." Répliqua Eric qui avait du mal à voir en quoi Thaddeï ferait preuve de moins de gentillesse.

"Trust me kid, being nice with you doesn't mean I am nice." Fit le russe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eric avant de s'écarter pour reprendre sa tasse, "You should drink it before it gets cold."

"Never said the contrary, and would you please stop calling me kid. It's weird." Répliqua Eric avant d'essayer de dissimuler un rougissement derrière sa tasse de thé.

"Sorry, bad habit." s'excusa Thaddeï, "I'll try to stop, I don't usually sleep with coworkers so no need to change said habits."

"Well, if it helps, I don't usually sleep more than once with the same person. So yeah, I'm out of my habits too." Finit par admettre le blond après un moment de silence, uniquement brisé par le bruit de dégustation de thé.

"Really? To be honest, I'd have thought you were more the long-term-relation-ship-kind." nota Thaddeï en en arquant un sourcil surpris.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping with people nearby, I'm too vulnerable. Besides people tends to freak out because of my ability." Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, maintenant habitué à ce mode de vie.

"I don't see how the ability is better when having a one night stand but I don't really know anything about said ability so, I can't really tell." nota Thaddeï en terminant son thé, "But I can understand why one night stand are easier."

"It's not better, it's less worse. If I don't stay sleeping, it means less chances of loosing control, and less chance of them freaking out because I became someone else while having sex or after." Expliqua rapidement Eric, remarquant justement qu'il n'avait pas eu à contrôler son habilité en la présence de Thaddeï depuis un moment.

"Never found out how you could deal with it?" supposa ce dernier, "If Calvert can control his own, it means there's way, isn't it?"

"I kinda do, but it really require concentration. Which isn't my main focus when sleeping." Poursuivit le blond, un peu gêné d'admettre qu'il avait un mauvais contrôle sur ses capacités.

"Said like that it does seem logical." nota Thaddeï, "To be fair it doesn't look like something easy to control. I hope Calvert has the same trouble, it'd be handy."

"I hope he does, but I'm not really sure. I suppose that we’ll have to see." Admit Eric, plutôt pensif.

"Yeah, talking about that, we should probably get back into it, don't you think? Sorry to bring the bad things up, but at least you got to sleep a bit." répondit le russe en reposant sa tasse dans l'évier après l'avoir terminée.

"Don't worry, I usually don't even get that much rest anyway. Plus we got a potential world war to prevent, I'll rest once that done or once I'll be dead." Répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules après avoir déposé à son tour sa tasse dans l'évier, mentionnant son potentiel décès sans sembler très concerné.

"Such a joyfull lad aren't you?" railla Thaddeï en refermant correctement sa chemise, "I'm guessing you need to get back your equipment at Six? If so, I'll wait for you close to the Tower."

"I'm simply realistic. But yeah, I need to pass by Q-branch and tell them that I back on the field." Confirma Eric avec calme en déposant les deux tasses propres à côté de l'évier, les laissant à sécher.

"Realism seems very close to pessimism with you." rétorqua Thaddeï, "I'll see you later then." Conclut-il, hésitant un bref instant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eric et de quitter l'appartement.

Le propriétaire de ce dernier resta un moment planté sur place, pris au dépourvu par la démonstration d'affection de Thaddeï. Puis, il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui s'y étaient logées: il avait mieux à faire. Il quitta donc l'appartement à son tour rejoignant Q-branch.

Lorsque Q avait entendu qu'on frappait à sa porte ce matin là, il avait sincèrement songé à ne pas répondre. Toutefois, sa curiosité pris le dessus sur son instinct et il avait finit par se lever, enfiler autre chose qu'un pyjama avant d’aller ouvrir, les cheveux à peu près aussi bien coiffé qu'il était de bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui ne s'améliora pas en voyant James et Alec sur le pas de sa porte.

"Nope." Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de refermer la porte.

"We brought breakfast." Avertit la voix de James de l'extérieur.

Q laissa retomber sa tête contre le battant de bois vert.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" soupira t-il avant de rouvrir la porte.

"We need to talk." Fit simplement Alec tandis que Q faisait chauffer de l'eau.

"My answer is no." Coupa le plus jeune, sans détourner le regard, regrettant déjà d'avoir laisser entrer les deux hommes dans son appartement.

"We didn't say anything yet!" répliqua James.

"I know what you want to talk about. I know what you're going to ask me. And my answer is no. I won't make a choice." répondit Q en posant brusquement sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

"Oh. So you do know what we were going to say." nota calmement Alec en s'appuyant contre la porte, laissant un long chat noir aux yeux jaunes se frotter contre ses jambes sans réellement y prêter attention.

"It's not really hard to guess." répliqua le Quartermaster en secouant la tête.

"You believe we're going to ask you to chose between one of us, don't you?" supposa James.

"I doubt you'd come here to ask me to chose between my two cats." railla Q sur un ton sarcastique avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

"Who do you think we are, monsters? Both are the cutest." répliqua Alec en s'abaissant pour flatter celui qui se trouvait à ses côté qui se mit immédiatement à ronronner comme une locomotive.

"We're not going to ask you to chose between both of us, mainly because I wouldn't be able to do the same with you and Alec and he wouldn't be able to do it either." reprit James, bien plus sérieux, "We were about to ask you to chose both of us or none."

Q s'étouffa avec son thé.

"Hey, are you okay?" s'enquit Alec en se redressant, Anubis désormais niché dans ses bras, visiblement plus qu'heureux d'être en hauteur et contemplant les deux autres hommes comme un roi sur son piédestal.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, the usual." répliqua le plus jeune en reprenant son souffle tandis que James lui tendait un verre d'eau, "It's not like I just got asked out by two of England's best spies…" Grinça t-il, cachant sa gêne derrière son ironie et ses pommettes rouges derrière le verre.

"Thanks for the compliment, you're not too bad either." plaisanta James.

"Try not to kill yourself thought." Ajouta Alec en arquant un sourcil devant l'état du Quartermaster.

"I'm fine, I'm having a hard processing the situation, that's all." répondit celui-ci, "I'm wondering how you came to the conclusion of... This."

"We both love you, we don't want to lose the other. It sounded logical, but I can understand you'd have a hard time getting to the same conclusion." Expliqua James, visiblement plus apte à expliquer la situation qu'Alec.

"Bloody hell... How can you be so confortable about this?" s'enquit Q.

"Well, we crossed path with Death enought times to know that we don't want to have regrets, but we'd understand if you're not okay with it." répondit Alec sur un ton compréhensif, laissant le chat qu'il portait retourner sur le sol, au plus grand déplaisir de l'animal.

"It's alright for you to say no." Confirma James.

"Fuck no, I-I need to calm down first." Bégaya Q, prenant un instant pour se raisonner avant de reprendre, "I didn't want to chose, because I didn't want to break what you had and because I couldn't say if I loved one of you more than the other. I was fine with being with none of you until, until the lab's incident..." poursuivit-il, sa main passant distraitement là où sa cicatrice se trouvait alors qu'il parlait, "I was about to die, because someone used my denial as a weapon against me, and all I could think about was that I'd die alone, with so much bloody regrets..."

"Q, we-"

Le Quartermaster coupa l'espion d'un signe de main:

"If, and I said if, I don't have to deal with you two fighting all the time like bloody kids... Then I think I'm okay with it. I'll need to, well, adapt to it I guess, but both sounds nice." Finit t-il par répondre, avec un pâle demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Great, now, we'll just need to take care of the bloody ethical problem this is..." murmura Alec, compensant visiblement l'embarras de la situation par du sarcasme.

"Shut up Alec, you did not come in my bloody flat, give me a bloody heart attack and ask me out in a threeway relationship just to end this on a lesson on ethics, did you?!" Le coupa Q, dont les nerfs finissaient visiblement par lâcher.

James se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, observant la scène en silence, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alec ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut rapidement interrompu à nouveau par le plus jeune du trio:

"No, I said shut up." Fit Q avant d'attraper le brun par le col de son manteau pour l'embrasser.

Alec perdit immédiatement tout son sens de l'ironie, restant figé un instant avant de finalement répondre au baiser, passant ses bras autour de la taille du Quartermaster tandis que les mains de celui-ci passaient dans ses cheveux.

"Fuck, and I thought the two of you couldn't get hotter." Commenta James alors que les deux se séparaient, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, cheveux en batailles, pommettes rougies et séparés par une poignée de centimètres seulement.

Avant qu'un des deux concernés puissent répliquer, le téléphone de James sonna à nouveau. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais décrocha:

"Listening. Oh, hi Mrs Singh. Yes, I know the man. Sure, not like I had anything planned at the moment." soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tirant un léger rire à Alec et un sourire narquois à Q.

"Q and Alec are saying hi by the way." Ajouta James, accentuant le rire du premier et faisant rougir le second, "I'll get going, you can reassure the Boss." Conclut-il avant de raccrocher, "Looks like I'll leave you before having fun, I'll see you later." salua t-il les deux autres.

"Try not to get killed." Fit Alec en le retenant un bref instant par la main James tandis que ce dernier déposait un léger baiser sur la tempe du Quartermaster.

"Or destroy our tech." Ajouta ce dernier.

"I think I enjoyed enough of death a few years ago, and I shouldn't be able to destroy much, I'm just supervising someone." répondit le plus âgé avant de sortir de l'appartement.

"I never checked, did he ever got back what M had sold?"° Demanda Q en regardant la porte se refermer.

"Oh, yes I got it back." répondit Alec en rattachant ses cheveux.

"You got it back? Everything?!" s'étonna le Quartermaster.

"Yup."

"Even the familly manor in Scotland?" poursuivit-il.

"Even the familly manor in Scotland. Which doesn’t really matter as it… Well… Exploded." Confirma Alec, "I owe it to V a lot. She helped me get the money, she knows how to work with the stock market."

"I'm not even surprised. But why? He was supposed to be dead." reprit Q en terminant son thé tandis qu'Anubis décidait que le Frigo était un bon point de vue sur la cuisine.

"I know. James and I met when we were both still in the navy and the army, but being spies made of us friends. When we became double-O's, we made a deal. Keep hope at least a year more after MI6 considered the other dead. Considering my missions and James's tendencies to get badly injured, it seemed quite smart. I still think it is, but boy was it hard to get everything back. I don't owe a lot compared to that bastard." Expliqua Alec avec un soupire d'outre tombe, contredit par son demi-sourire.

Q resta silencieux un moment, observant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"You two really love each others, don't you?"

"’f course. In our weird twisted kind of way. I guess we knew for awhile now, but having you made us notice." Acquiesça lentement Alec, "I don't think we share the same thing. James and I, it was born from the promise of a short life and a violent death. You somehow managed to give us a reason to come back from it, hope in some way."

° La procédure standard après la mort d'un agent est d'attendre entre six mois et un an avant de le déclarer mort puis de soit léger ses biens à sa famille/proches soit de vendre le tout. C'est ce qui arrive à James durant Skyfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we decided everyone (here, meaning the characters, not us, the writers) deserved a smol (sometimes cute) break. Trust me, it won't last. Well, it's going to be a bit soft 'til the end of chapter 34 I think but after that, downhill we go [Insert evil laugh].   
> Anyway! Hope ye lads enjoyed this chapter, that you're okay given the mess 2020 still is and we'll (well, I) will see ye next sunday !


	32. Finnley Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eric and Thaddeï eventually manage to return inside CGN, the plan seems to go perfectly. However, nothing ever goes smoothly when you play with two sociopaths and a very lost nuclear genius.

Q était arrivé au Bureau un peu plus tard qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Ce à cause de deux espions que nous ne nommeront pas. Il avait prétexté un problème avec ses chats, ce qui était un peu vrai, et personne n'avait cherché plus loin. Il avait toutefois été surpris de ne pas croiser V. Même si son service se terminait trente minutes avant le début du siens, celle-ci restait généralement un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir le mettre au courant elle-même des avancées ayant eu lieu durant son absence.

"Hello Q." Dit simplement Eric en entrant dans l'aile technologique du MI6, lui aussi arrivant plus tard qu'à son habitude.

Retirant actuellement son manteau, Q adressa un sourire au nouvel arrivant:

"Good morning Eric, finally spent a good night of sleep I hope?" Le salua t-il en allant récupérer son mug sur un meuble.

"Yes I have, in fact I've slept from yesterday mid afternoon to an hour ago. It's been years since the last time I slept that long. But anyway, I need to quickly go back to the mission, wouldn't want to let a third world war happening because I was busy being lazy." Lui répondit le blond en souriant doucement.

"Well, you sleeping that long probably explains your haircut then." railla le Quartermaster, un sourire narquois aux lèvres qu'il dissimula derrière son mug avant de se diriger vers la zone de test pour récupérer les outils qui étaient prévus.

Il tira un étui sombre d'une des armoires blanches, attrapant au passage une chemise claire parfaitement pliée avant de revenir vers Eric.

"Oh, I forgot to fix it. Well, whatever, what do you have for me this time?" Lui demanda celui-ci en se rendant compte de l'état de ses cheveux, avant de hausser les épaules ayant plus important à penser.

"The usual. Gun with fingerprints recognition, please don't lose it, James did it once and it was a mess, bulletproof shirt, I hope white is okay because that's the only one I have left and a new watch." Lista Q en ouvrant l'étui qui contenait une arme de poing et une des montres fabriquées par la branche scientifique.

“I can promise you that I'll do my best to bring it back in one piece, and don't worry for the shirt, white is fine, I mostly wear black anyway so it won't look weird." Répondit Eric qui ne pouvait en effet pas promettre de ramener l'équipement en une pièce, il y avait bien trop de risque de briser la promesse.

"I don't mind if it gets destroyed, but I must admit I'm getting worried about my tech getting into the wrong hands. Especially since someone managed to get into our labs to steal a bomb." Expliqua Q en posant le tout sur la table devant l'espion, un vague mouvement de main pour écarter la promesse du blond.

"If I can't bring it back with me then I'll destroy it that I can promise. Was the watch, the one you gave me last time, fixable ?" Reprit celui-ci par simple curiosité, et probablement une pointe de déception pour ne pas avoir réussi à ramener son équipement en un seul morceau.

"Obviously. Everything is fixable. Unless it's James's. Then there is nothing left to do..." soupira dramatiquement le plus âgé en repensant à toutes les nuits passées à travailler sur un équipement qui n'était soit jamais revenu soit revenu en nanoparticules.

"He's unfortunately very talented when it comes to destroying tech past the fixable point." Acquiesça Eric qui s'était toujours demandé comment son collègue pouvait parvenir à de tels résultats.

"You have no idea... I sincerly don't know how he bloody does it, it will be a miracle if he comes back with at least his watch from his current mission." Confirma le Quartermaster en secouant la tête, se rendant au passage compte que la mission en question n'était pas signalée sur ses registres.

"Not that I don't like to be here, but I still have a nuclear war to prevent. Which is not really ideal for a casual talk, so thanks for the gear and I'll keep you updated on the mission." Déclara le plus jeune alors qu'il terminait de ranger l'équipement fourni par Q, n'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation.

"Yes, I'd like to stay alive a little bit more so please, do get to work. And call if you need anything, try not to get tortured too by the way." Ajouta Q, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, "I think I had enough strong emotions for today."

"Oh strong emotions? Did Bond and Trevelyan finally came to an agreement concerning their relationship with you ?" S’enquit Eric qui avait commencé à sortir de la pièce avant d'entendre la dernière partie de la phrase.

"Nope! I'm not talking about this with you now!" Le coupa Q en le voyant s'arrêter, "Get your ass back here alive, save the world and we'll see. Oh, and don't forget there's cameras in all the corridors, including the medbay's." poursuivit-il.

"Don't try to compensate V's absence Quartermaster, leave that to her, she'll be back soon enough." Répliqua Eric avant de s'éclipser.

"Don't talk about bad luck, I'm perfectly fine without her!" Le salua Q, sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'Eric rejoignit finalement la tour CGN, la neige avait recommencée à tomber sur la ville, lui donnant une teinte de la même blancheur que la chemise qu'il avait récemment passé au goudron. Sur la petite place, l'espion se mit à chercher son partenaire des yeux. Celui-ci attendait en effet, appuyé contre un véhicule sombre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, la tour dans son dos sans qu'il ne semble y prêter la moindre attention.

"Any news since last time?" Demanda Eric en guise de salutation.

Ce dernier releva le nez de ce qu'il faisait, son visage se rouvrant légèrement en reconnaissant Eric:

"I was just checking with Emeline the best way to enter the building. She thinks we should take or the outside's stairs or go down by an old undergound tunnel." répondit-il.

"The stairs that leads to the roof ? They're probably not monitored but the roof will certainly be. Do you know if the tunnel will be, and where it leads ?" Lui demanda le blond après lui avoir offert un sourire discret.

"The tunnel is old and goes from Hyde park to King Cross's station, it's supposed to be destroyed soon so I doubt it'd be monitored anyway. However, it'd mean for us to go a bit... Physical and we'd have to go up all the way instead of just, well, get down." répondit Thaddeï, expliquant rapidement la situation.

"The stairs would be more practical then. but last time we've chosen the more practical option, it didn't really end well... Complicated situation." Poursuivit Eric, réfléchissant à voix haute.

"Well, it may just be me, but I think it'll be easier to kill five assholes on the roof that making our way up a thirty stories up building filled with same kind of assholes." répliqua Thaddeï, en acquiesçant vaguement.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm a bit more careful since what happened last time." Reconnut Eric en hochant la tête, bien qu'il s'excusa pour ne pas remarqué les avantages conférés par la première solution.

"Can't blame you after what happened. Plus, being careful is never useless." répondit le russe en vérifiant la sécurité de son arme avant de la replacer dans son holster, "Now, should we get going? I wouldn't want to miss our friends."

"Let's go, then, we've got stuff to do." Acquiesça Eric après avoir vérifié que tout son équipement était bien à sa place et ne risquait pas d'être visible.

Le froid avait rendu les marches métalliques glissantes, mais avait aussi rendue les vitres opaques à cause de la condensation et du givre. Au moins ne seraient-ils par repérés par ce côté là du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier étage, près de dix minutes plus tard, voire même plus, Thaddeï se retourna vers l'espion britannique:

"There are cameras there, could you call your Quartermaster for some help?"

"Just give me a second, I'm on it." Lui répondit Eric en ajustant sa position dans les escaliers, s'assurant qu'il ne glisserait pas, avant d'activer la fonction appel de sa montre.

"You know, I did tell you to call if you needed anything, but I wasn't expecting to hear from you so quickly." Fit la voix du Quartermaster tandis que Thaddeï arquait un sourcil, vaguement amusé.

"Me neither, but we can't enter the building while appearing on the cameras. We've already done it and it didn't end well, so if you could do something about it that would be lovely." Répliqua le blond en expliquant rapidement la situation à Q.

"Obviously." répondit simplement celui-ci,"I'll make a camera loop, nothing too hard, I'll keep it running while you're inside, we'll just have to hope you'll be quick enough for it to go unoticed." poursuivit t-il tandis que le bruit de son clavier pouvait être entendu dans le fond.

"Thanks, it'll do. It should be easier than last time." Répondit Eric en hochant machinalement la tête aux paroles du Quartermaster.

"I hope so, try not to blow up the town please." Confirma celui-ci.

Comprenant que le problème était résolu, Thaddeï reprit son ascension, posant la main sur la crosse de son arme.

"Please remember that I am not Bond, I know you miss him, but blowing things up is not my style." Railla Eric avant de reprendre son ascension, après avoir prévenu Q qu'il ne pourrait plus répondre pour le moment.

Q rougit, ravi de se souvenir qu'il portait un casque et qu'il était donc le seul à entendre Eric:

"Shut up Eric, go back to work." répliqua t-il.

Arrivé au sommet, Thaddeï se dissimula derrière une bouche d'aération pour vérifier qui se trouvait là. Visiblement, trois gardes avaient été postés par Calvert.

"How many can you take out? I can take care of the one on the left." Demanda Eric à Thaddeï alors qu'il le rejoignait derrière la bouche d'aération.

Thaddeï haussa les épaules:

"I'm a pretty good shot, I should be able to have the two others." répondit-il en vissant un silencieux sur son arme avant de viser les deux hommes qu'il venait d'indiquer.

Eric ne répondit rien, se contentant d'équiper son arme du silencieux puis de se déplacer légèrement afin de pouvoir éliminer le dernier garde.

Le russe pressa sa détente, deux fois en un battement de coeur, abattant les deux hommes qui s'effondrèrent l'un après l'autre. Une fois sûre que le troisième garde suivrait le même chemin, il passa le garde fou pour rejoindre le sol graillonneux du toit et la porte qui s'y trouvait. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Eric après que celui-ci eut abattu le dernier homme. Il ne disait toujours rien, trop concentré sur la mission pour se perdre en discussion.

Le brun ouvrit la porte, la maintenant pour l'espion britannique avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au labo. S'il pouvait s'éviter de partir en croisière, ça l'arrangerait. Le laboratoire avait été maintenue avec une meilleure sécurité depuis sa dernière intrusion. On comptait cinq personnes et aucun dans le lot ne ressemblait à un scientifique.

"Thanks." Le remercia Eric en entrant dans le laboratoire à son tour, essayant de se faire un plan mental de la pièce au cas où il aurait besoin d'en sortir rapidement.

"You're welcolme." répondit Thaddeï avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, songeant un instant à la bloquer avant de laisser tomber l'idée et de rejoindre Eric, "How do you want to work this out? Do you want to take care of the lab first or Kirov and Calvert?"

"The sooner we're getting rid of them the better. But with Calvert ability it's gonna be really complicated…" Lui dit celui-ci en continuant à surveiller ce qui se passait dans le labo.

"I might have something for that." répondit Thaddeï en montrant un second chargeur, "Titanium and copper, nothing very hard to find really, but it can't be controled." Expliqua t-il.

"Good, then taking care of them first would be nice. Do we know if they would continue to work even without Calvert and Kirov to supervise ?" Demanda le blond en hésitant encore sur la décision à prendre.

"Without anyone to pay them? I highly doubt it, plus, they're not really the best bosses ever, are they?" répliqua le plus âgé, "We can still split up, I'm pretty sure I know where Kirov will b-"

Il fut interrompu par la porte du laboratoire, s'ouvrant sur Calvert et Kirov.

"Or I can just shut up apparently."

"Crap... They couldn't stay out of here. Well guess the plan just changed." Jura discrètement Eric, apercevant les deux hommes rentrer dans la pièce.

"So it would seem." Acquiesça Thaddeï, se tendant immédiatement en voyant son ancien coéquipier entrer dans la salle.

Ce dernier se plaça aux côtés de Calvert, devant l'un des ordinateurs, discutant vivement:

"What do you mean you lost them? All you had to do was to keep her by your side or to kill her, and now, you're telling me you had the good idea to leave her without checking if she was still alive?!"

"You can kill him if you want to, but we need the other alive." Nota calmement Eric en voyant la tension dans le corps de son coéquipier.

"I'm fine, I almost messed this up once, I won't do it twice." répondit celui-ci, adressant un rapide sourire au plus jeune avant de reporter son attention sur la scène qui avait lieu en contrebas.

"They fell from the bridge, she was deadly injured and, if I don't think I killed Olekseï, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the capacity to save her given how she looked." Expliquait Kirov, "And where's your genius anyway?! We need him on the ship."

"Next time you want to get rid of someone, ask me. I wouldn't even get caught." répondit plus calmement Calvert, "He should join us soon, he was in a bad period."

"Like the one he was in when he let Olekseï enter the lab last week?" Ironisa Kirov, appréciant visiblement peu le dit génie.

"At least they're not expecting you to come back so quickly and seem to have forgotten about me. But we need to isolate them, they can't be dealt with if together." Murmura Eric, réfléchissant à une solution pour séparer les deux hommes et les éloigner de la sécurité.

"Great. Which one do you want to have for yourself?" s'enquit Thaddeï sur un ton légèrement ironique, "Or we can find a way to get them both out, kill the five assholes and then divide the both of them?" reprit-il en observant la porte se rouvrir sur un homme assez jeune, Thaddeï lui donnait tout juste la vingtaine.

La peau sombre, ses yeux vairons étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de protection, alliée à une blouse et des gants clairs. Après l’avoir observé un long moment, Eric fronça les sourcils:

"I'm pretty this guy is the student who was on the news about two years ago… He blew up an exposition hall during a demonstration. Apparently, his prototype was a tad too good. He'll need to be taken to Six." Dit-il "Getting them out of here is the best solution."Ajouta le blond après avoir analysé les propositions de Thaddeï.

"Do you feel like killing five people and keeping that kid out of the way?" Demanda le brun en surveillant le dit "student", ayant du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être capable de causer une explosion, "I think I can handle Kirov and Calvert long enough for you to deal with them."

"I can do that, we need to anyway. How do you want to proceed ?" Demanda Eric, qui avait pris le temps de repérer la position de chaque garde posté dans la pièce.

"I'll go back on the roof, enter by the floor below the lab and play dumb, since that works so well on them." répondit Thaddeï sur un ton sarcastique, "I think I can take out at leat Kirov before getting into real troubles. We do need Calvert alive, right?"

"We do. He needs to be sent to a secure holding facility. But I don't have any restrictions on how much we can incapacitate him, as long as he lives." Confirma Eric, qui même s'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça la stratégie de Thaddeï (celle-ci comportant trop de risque pour lui et pour la mission) se devait de reconnaître qu’ils n’avaient pas mieux.

"Glad to hear that, I'll try to avoid the heart and the head then, but if I can get his spine I will." répliqua le russe, "I think I'll sound the alarm to get them out, you'll just have to close the door behind them." poursuivit-il en se redressant.

"Be careful with Calvert thought, we still don't know the extent of his ability." L’avertit le blond alors qu'il acquiesçait aux paroles de son partenaire, indiquant qu'il avait bien compris.

"I may not look like it, but I'm the careful kind of guy, no need to worry about it, I'll see you in a minute." répondit Thaddeï avec un sourire amusé, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eric avant de ressortir sur le toit.

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur ses cibles. Il ne devait surtout pas manquer le moment où Kirov et Calvert sortiraient de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, une sonnerie lancinante retentis sur l'étage. Le scientifique se figea dans son explication, tournant son regard vers la porte. Les cinq agents firent un mouvement vers la dite porte mais furent stoppé par Kirov, visiblement ravi de sortir de la conversation et de la pièce, suivit relativement rapidement par Calvert.

Eric profita rapidement de la confusion créée par le déclenchement de l'alarme pour fermer la porte derrière les deux hommes, s'enfermant ainsi avec les occupants de la pièce. Occupants dont il ne tarda pas à réduire le nombre.

Finnley Blade ne passait une bonne journée. Ni une bonne semaine, ni un bon mois, ni rien du tout! Il avait un très mauvais karma, or so he’d heard. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retourna après avoir entendu un corps tomber au sol et qu'on l'avait poussé derrière un demi-mur pour le mettre à couvert, il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à pleurer ou sincèrement rire devant tant de ridicule. Finn était unj eune homme à la peau mâte, qui passait difficilement le mètre quatre-vingt, à la stature fine, au crâne rasé et aux yeux vairons. L'un était vert forêt, l'eau d'un bleu océan. Et s'il n'avait pas eu tout juste vingt-deux ans, il aurait probablement fait un arrêt cardiaque. Calmant les battements trop rapides de son cœur, le jeune homme se mit à chercher un moyen de quitter la pièce, sans avoir à passer devant l'un des gardes ou le tueur.

Eric, qui avait pris soin de retenir l'emplacement de toutes les sorties possibles, se déplaçait jusqu'à se retrouver non loin de l'endroit où il avait vu le jeune boffin en dernier. Faisant bien entendu le ménage dans les rangs de la sécurité en même temps.

Finn s'était finalement calmé, sa respiration ralentissant au minimum vital, ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Il se redressa, retirant ses lunettes de protections mais gardant les gants qu'il avait aux mains avant d'attraper l'arme contenue dans le second holster de l'agent de sécurité qui se trouvait près de lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Retirant la sécurité dans le même mouvement, le torse du garde se para d'une tâche rouge sombre, restant un instant sans bouger avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'arme, sans silencieux, avait émit un son assourdissant.

"Well, that was quite an impressive move Mister Blake." Dit Eric en arrivant là où s'était réfugié Finnley, il faisait néanmoins preuve de prudence, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme lui était hostile ou non.

Finn garda l'arme pointée droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, avant que ses mains soient de nouveau prises de légers tremblements qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler:

"Give me one good reason not to kill you next." siffla t-il lentement ses yeux vairons dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face, "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Because my goal is to take you out of here, and get rid of Kirov and Calvert. And I know your name because you made the news some years ago." Répondit calmement le blond, gardant son arme en main mais pointant toutefois le canon au sol.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting about it. Fuck me I guess…" Grinça Finn en abaissant son arme, ses épaules s'abaissant comme sous un lourd poids, "I hope for your plan that you got something against metal, because otherwhise we're all as good as dead."

"We do. My partner should be taking care of it. Now if you may, I think it's time that we go help him." Poursuivit Eric toujours en faisant en sorte de ne pas paraître comme une menace pour le jeune homme.

"We? I'm sorry man, you can go help your friend all you want but I'm out. I got enough troubles without adding you and whatever agency you're part of." répliqua immédiatement celui-ci, "Now, if you may, I'll go out by the roof and go reassure my mother that I didn't die five months ago when I disappeared." poursuivit-il, reprenant les mots d'Eric avec un ton sarcastique.

"You can reassure your mother, but you're coming with me. Now you can choose if I need to knock you out, or not. And we as in, you follow me, try to not disturb me in my work and I help him." Rétorqua l'agent britannique, l'air parfaitement ennuyé comme si c'était une situation de routine.

"Why would I follow a psycho that just killed four people without knowing anything about him? You do realise you sound more creepy than threatening or convincing, right?" Fit Finn en fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant légèrement sous le coup de la douleur, provoquée par une douleur lancinante au crâne, "How about you go and I stay here? I would only slow you down anyway."

"Because that psycho is an MI6 agent who's running out of time, because a little boffin is making difficulties. And how do I know you won't sneak out of the building as soon as I'm away?" Poursuivit-il sans sembler changer d'humeur, ni d'attitude.

"Because I can't go on with my life if Calvert is still alive and free? Because I worked here for almost five months or so I've heard and have files I'd like to save from a possible destruction? Plus, I got metal in my body and I still like a bit life so, the further I am from him the better." répliqua Finn, qui lui avait définitivement changé d'attitude.

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, la porte se rouvrit sur Thaddeï qui semblait aller parfaitement bien:

"Got a good news and a bad news, which one do you want first?" Demanda t-il en rejoignant Eric, son arme à la main.

"Go on with the worst, something like Calvert escaped. The good should be Kirov's finally dead, am I wrong ?" Répondit rapidement Eric, dont le regard passe rapidement sur Thaddeï vérifiant qu'il va bien.

"Well, no, Calvert's still in the corridor but I had to shoot him twice and he's dying so we need to get him to a medical facility and fast, unless you got a medical formation, which wouldn't surprise me that much and would actually be quite nice right now." répliqua Thaddeï avant d'acquiescer, "That was the good news, bad news is I don't know where the fuck Stan is." Confirma t-il sur un ton plus calme.

"First aid formation, so we can patch ourselves a minimum if needed. But I'll call the Quartermaster so he can send us someone from medical. And well, Mr Blake, it seems like you'll be able to do what you needed to do before leaving." Finit par dire le blond après s'être assuré que la pièce était sécurisée.

"Great then, I don't want to have your boss on my back about that too. I think she'll already be yelling at me for all the other reasons." nota Thaddeï sur un ton sarcastique avant de rouvrir la porte, "We might want to work quick ‘cause the alarm is still blazing." Ajouta t-il.

Finn acquiesça et se laissa tomber devant un ordinateur sans plus parler, préférant éviter de perdre son temps.

"You've been really helpful here, she'll recognise it." Répondit rapidement Eric avant de se rendre dans le couloir et d'appeler Q.

"Let's hope you're right then." Fit simplement le russe, visiblement dubitatif.

Dans le couloir se trouvait Calvert, appuyé contre un mur, entrain de baigner dans son sang. Il avait l'air bien moins impressionnant comme ça, une main plaquée sur son torse pour contenir l'hémorragie.

"Listening Eric, what can I do for you?" répondit la voix de Q après un léger temps de battement.

"We need a medic, and quickly. No, it's not for us, we're fine. It's for Calvert, he's dying from blood loss, we needed to incapacitate him. I'll patch him up a bit and it should be fine if they don't take too long." Expliqua rapidement celui-ci alors qu'il ne traînait pas et s'approchait du PDG afin de faire pression sur la plaie avec sa veste.

"I'm calling you a medical vehicle, if the wound is not too deep, you can use the laser of your watch to try and cauterise it. It'll hurt like hell but it's not like I cared about his wellbeing in the first place." poursuivit le Quartermaster alors que Thaddeï s'éloignait un peu plus dans le couloir pour avoir un visuel sur les ascenseurs et l'éventuelle arrivée de la sécurité ou de Kirov.

"Oh, thanks for the advice. Kirov's missing by the way and we should bring back a young boffin with us, Finnley Blake. Was forced to work for Calvert." Continua Eric, informant Q de l'évolution de la situation.

Dans le même temps il retira la veste utilisée pour faire pression afin de pouvoir cautériser la plaie.

"You have a talent to find people that have a very confusing background aren't you ?" nota Q en arquant un sourcil, "Okay, the car should be near the building any seconds now, but you'll have to find a way to get down to it yourself I'm afraid." reprit-il.

"Can't use the lift, I'm afraid the security is currently using it." Les informa Thaddeï en revenant vers Eric, "We might be able to use the one for employees but the stairs are still safer, even while supporting that bastard."

"Yeah, we all know what happened the last time we took it. Anyway, time to go, just need to pick up the kid before going." Dit le blond de se relevant pour ensuite se diriger vers la pièce où le jeune homme était supposé les attendre.

"Yes sir." railla Thaddeï avant de saisir Calvert à bras le corps pour l'emmener avec lui.

Le laboratoire était cependant vide, une sacoche sombre se trouvait près d'un bureau, mais il ne restait que les cinq corps des gardes.

"Where is he?" Demanda le russe en rejoignant Eric, remerciant au passage le ciel que Calvert soit un sac d'os.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un côté, livrant passage à Finn, très pâle et visiblement pas très bien.

"Sorry, I'm not good at killing people with a gun I think." s'excusa t-il dans un filet de voix.

"First time's always a mess. Time to go, security is on it's way and we need to get out by the stairs." Répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé par l’état du jeune homme.

"I feel like I missed something, but we really don't have time for it. Get your things and go after him, I'll close behind us." Ajouta Thaddeï en faisant signe au scientifique de monter les escaliers afin de sortir sur le toit, ce que Finn fit, attrapant sa sacoche au passage et sans discuter.

Le blond suivit le mouvement sans un mot, se concentrant de nouveau uniquement sur l'objectif de la mission : sortir d'ici en une seule pièce. Toutefois, alors que devant lui Finn passait la porte, ce dernier disparut rapidement de son champ de vision, comme brutalement tiré sur le côté.

"The hell..." murmura Eric, resserrant sa prise sur la crosse de son arme avant de passer à son tour l'ouverture.

Il entendit le claquement d'une sécurité retirée, puis, il sentit le froid d'un canon contre sa nuque.

"Hello again pretty face..."


	33. A Good Old-fashioned Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eric at gun point, Kirov seems to have taken the upper hand again. In the meanwhile, Heddwyn is sent to kill someone by M but nothing goes as she'd planned.

"Oh great... You again. As if I had missed you." soupira Eric en forçant ses épaules à se détendre, afin d'éviter de faire tout mouvement pouvant déclencher les réflexes violents du malade le tenant en joue.

"Get out of there and go against the wall." répondit Kirov en indiquant du canon de son arme le mur.

Le russe se tenait près de la porte métallique, une main entourant son arme tandis que son autre bras entourait la gorge de Finn, empêchant celui-ci de bouger et pressant juste assez sur sa trachée pour éviter que celui-ci parle correctement. Toutefois, le jeune homme se semblait pas plus effrayé de la situation que ça. Certes, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de la surprise, mais il semblait peu à peu se calquer à nouveau sur l'attitude qu'il avait eu dans le laboratoire. Un calme froid, peu impressionné.

L'agent britannique s'exécuta sans protester, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. Techniquement, il aurait pu abattre le criminel de guerre sans trop de problème, mais cela serait fait au prix de la vie de Finnley.

"Great, now, where is that idiot of Olekseï ? 'Cause he's here, isn't he? Always here to mess up everything..." Grinça le russe, son regard passant de l'espion qu'il maintenait en joue à la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de se déplacer pour aller la bloquer, empêchant quiconque se serait trouvé là de l'utiliser.

"It's not really like you'd need anyone to mess up. You can't even keep people out of your building." railla Finn, visiblement dépourvu d'instinct de survie.

"I don't know." se contenta de dire Eric, qui n'aurait pas donné la position de Thaddeï même s'il l'avait sue.

"Then I guess I'll have to entertain myself on you two." siffla Kirov, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire carnassier.

"What for? You won't have access to money nor power anymore! Calvert is out!"Coupa le plus jeune du trio en tentant de se dégager.

Le russe sera brutalement sa prise sur la gorge du scientifique, bloquant à nouveau le souffle du scientifique dans sa gorge et lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts de briser sa nuque.

"Mister Blake, if you could stay silent for a while, it would be very much appreciated." répliqua l'agent britannique qui n'appréciait guère l'attitude du jeune homme, qui ne faisait qu'empirer la colère du criminel et était tout sauf utile dans une telle situation.

Le jeune homme en question aurait de toutes façons eut bien du mal à répondre, ayant déjà une certaine difficulté à respirer correctement.

"Like I cared about Calvert anyway. He was a way, not an end. We can still turn this over and 'six won't be able to do shit about it." répondit Stanislas en adressant un sourire narquois à Eric, un sourire froid mais dépourvu de son étincelle de folie habituelle. Il parlait de la voix d'un homme qui a un plan, pas de celle d'un homme acculé.

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de jurer bassement, entre l'arme pointée sur sa tête et la prise que le criminel avait sur la gorge de Blake, il était acculé. Il restait néanmoins une option, occuper Kirov suffisamment longtemps pour que Thaddeï ait le temps de les rejoindre.

"Oh yes, do feel free to go on a good old-fashioned villain monologue. We'll listen to you with great attention." Rétorqua Eric en laissant volontairement le sarcasme percer dans sa voix.

Stanislas arqua un sourcil :

"A good old-fashioned villain ?" répéta t-il lentement, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, "Yeah, I guess it does look like that for you... But from my point of you, you, MI6, the world's governments are the evil ones." Finit-il par répondre sur un ton étonnamment calme venant de lui.

"We're always the evil of someone else. So I suppose it's a fair statement." poursuit Eric plus calmement, essayant de paraître détaché, comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par la situation.

"See, we could almost believe you're not trying to steal time!" railla le plus âgé.

Un claquement bref retentit dans son dos. Kirov lâcha son arme avec un cri de douleur. Sa main était en sang. Profitant de l'ouverture, Finn lui donna un violent coup de coude sous les côtes afin de se dégager et de rejoindre Eric près du mur.

"Well, you did fell into his trap Stan, how disappointing of you..." Grinça Thaddeï en écartant l'arme de son ancien coéquipier, la sienne toujours au poing, "You two are okay ?"

"Peachy, he didn't touch me." réponds le blond en se retournant pour faire face aux deux russes et être positionné entre le jeune homme et Kirov.

"But he did try to strangle me a bit." prévint Finn en frottant sa gorge.

"I should've broke your neck you little bastard..." Gronda Kirov en se relevant, enserrant sa main ensanglantée avec l'autre.

Désormais face à son ancien coéquipier, le canon de l'arme de celui-ci se trouvait à une poignée de centimètres de son front. Stanislas sourit. Thaddeï aurait largement préféré voir un sourire psychotique sur ses lèvres que celui qu'il arborait maintenant. Le blond n'avait pas l'air du fou furieux dont il s'était forgé l'image. S'il devait être honnête, ses souvenirs de Mourmansk étaient flous, brouillé par son séjour dans l'eau gelé puis dans un coma forcé. Il n'avait pas le tueur de son escadron devant lui. Il avait son second. Celui à qui il avait fait confiance pour prendre la relève après lui, pas celui qui avait massacré ce qu'il avait eut de plus proche d'une famille, pas celui qui l'avait laissé pour mort.

"Maybe, but you didn't and now you're the one with a gun pointing to his head." Lui répondit tranquillement Eric alors qu'il se déplaçait de nouveau.

Cette fois pour aller récupérer l'arme de Kirov histoire que celui-ci ne puisse la récupérer si jamais il venait à échapper à la surveillance du consultant.

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious I'm afraid." soupira le blond en jetant un bref regard à l'espion avant de reporter son attention sur Thaddeï, "Now, the question is, will you have the guts to shot an unarmed man Olekseï ?"

Ce dernier garda un visage de marbre:

"I doubt you bothered asking yourself the question two years ago, did you ?"

"You can hardly compare the two, they were a full crew, trained by you, I'm on my own." répondit Stan avec un demi-sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

Un bref rictus apparut sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Avant que le bras de son ancien coéquipier redescende, il avait pressé la détente. Finn sursauta, faisant deux pas en arrière. Le corps de Kirov s'effondra au sol. Dans un bruit métallique, une lame tomba de sa manche au sol.

"You forgot I was the one who trained you too."

La mission qu'Heddwyn avait reçu, lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau montré au MI6 s'avérait d'une simplicité affligeante. Tuer quelqu'un, bien sûr. Visiblement un politique corrompu qui était connu pour engager des tueurs à gages pour éliminer ses adversaires politiques et quiconque tentait de s'en prendre à lui ou à ses affaires. C'était donc sans surprise qu'il s'était installé sur le toit en face du loft dont Leurus avait fait sa résidence principale. Devant lui s'étalait une large série de fenêtres et de baies vitrées, lui révélant quasiment l'entièreté de l'appartement. Les vitres étaient "censées" être pare-balles mais ça ne suffirait pas.

Toutefois, alors qu'il allait presser sa détente, Heddwyn se figea. L'homme venait de se retourner. Large d'épaules, râblé, des cheveux gris et une barbe parfaitement taillé encerclant un visage trop rouge. Il savait d'avance que ses yeux seraient bleu azur. Eddy retira son œil du viseur. Il le connaissait. Et, alors que cette pensée faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, il repéra du mouvement derrière la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir où se trouvait le loft. Visiblement, M ne lui faisait plus confiance et avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre...

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement durant lequel Heddwyn ne reconnut pas l'espion qui se trouvait là. Un bref instant de flottement où il vit de qu'il s'agissait puis un autre où il eut un bref instant de lucidité avant de diriger le canon de son arme sur le dos de James. Le tueur à gage avait reprit le dessus, avec une envie de vengeance en plus. Pas contre le MI6, uniquement contre 007, pour quelqu'un de mort des années plus tôt.

Tandis que Thaddeï avait aidé le médecin de garde à emmener Calvert dans le bloc opératoire, Eric s'était chargé de déposer Finnley, sous bonne garde, dans le laboratoire avec Q. Ce dernier, s'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier de jouer la garderie, avait toutefois rapidement changé d'avis en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Une fois sûr que tout irait bien, Eric avait fait demi-tour et s'était dirigé vers le bureau de M. Dans le bureau de sa secrétaire, pour le moment absente, Thaddeï attendait seul, observant la diode au dessus de la porte.

"So, you got yourself a babysitter?" railla t-il en voyant Eric entrer avant qu'un bruit de vibreur se fasse entendre et que la diode passe au vert.

"Yeah they're chatting together about things way beyond my knowledge. " Répliqua celui-ci alors qu'il remarquait l'absence de la secrétaire.

"Glad I didn't go with you." nota le plus âgé avant de se diriger vers la porte, la maintenant ouverte pour Eric, "After you."

A l'intérieur du bureau, M surveillait l'un des deux moniteurs sur son bureau. Elle portait l'un de ses habituels tailleurs anthracites, s'accordant parfaitement au ciel derrière elle. Sur son écran était affiché les caméras de surveillance d'un immeuble de luxe de la capitale. Repérer l'un de ses agents n'était pas compliqué de là, mais elle était la seule ayant accès à ces images.

"Good evening Ma'am, the mission is done." Salua simplement Eric en entrant dans la pièce, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que sa supérieure était en train de surveiller.

"So I've heard, how did it go?" répliqua la directrice du MI6, détournant son attention de l'écran pour se centrer sur son agent, "Depending on your answers, I will see how much I need to yell at my russian equivalent."Ajouta telle en jetant un regard à Thaddeï qui soutint son regard acier sans ciller.

"A lot better than what I thought actually. Olekseï killed Kirov and incapacitated Calvert in a way that allowed us to take him alive. Ideally I wouldn't have left him work alone, but we encountered some unexpected things to take care of. They were 'employing' Finnley Blake, the same who made the news some years ago, and he was under pretty heavy surveillance. At minimum five guards were around him at all times." Commença à expliquer Eric, faisant bien attention à ne pas oublier de détails importants.

"As far as the job is done, I don't really care. Calvert will be taken to the Cliff and his assets will be reversed to the government or charities. We'll send back Kirov's body in Russia if they want it, but as far as I'm concerned, he'll end up in an unnamed grave in a lost graveyard." poursuivi M sans visiblement remarquer le léger froncement de sourcil chez le consultant, "As for Mr Blake, he will face a fair trial and we'll see if he acted under threat and against his will or not. If so, he'll be compensated and sent back to civilian life." ajouta t-elle avant de se redresser, son regard passant sur les deux espions, "Looks like you avoided a nuclear war, I guess it calls for congratulations, we hadn't had this kind of threat since... I think it was still the cold war."

"Yeah pretty much. They wanted to force a new World War, for what reason I still don't know but yeah quite a new cold war but without anyone knowing about it this time. Glad it's finished." Répondit le blond en hochant la tête alors qu'il sentait toute l'adrénaline commencer à retomber.

"Well, from their background, I'd say one did it for the thrill and the other for money and power." répliqua M avant de tourner son attention sur le plus âgé des deux, "Now, I believe we need to talk about your activity as a consultant. You lied to us, which, let's be honest, I was expecting. I don't really care about that, we lie for a living in this business. I don't care that you betrayed your country, our relationship is far from friendly. However, I care a lot about what happens to my agents. And because of your personal vendetta, you almost got one killed, two if I add the DGSE agent. The question is now, what should we do with you?"

"If I can add something, that day if I hadn't agreed to follow Calvert, we would probably be dead by now. We didn't know anything about his ability to manipulate metal, and he could have used our bullets against us." Ne pu s'empêcher de préciser Eric, bien que toujours aussi touché d'entendre M dire qu'elle se préoccupait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

"It'll be added to the file agent Shell."Concéda M, "But I still don't know what to do with you Olekseï. You're not a spy, you're not a consultant, you're not even a soldier. Somehow, you helped. I know Russia would love to have you back. What for? I have no clue and considering the actual government, I'm not sure I'd like to know."

"After this operation, I was thinking myself of going back to Russia anyway, whatever your decision will be, I'll likely follow it. I've done what I needed to do there, and, if I'm sorry to have caused troubles to your agent, I can't say I regret what I have done." répondit finalement Thaddeï sur le ton neutre qu'il avait employé précédemment.

"I could have used more information at first, but at the end this mission was a success. I spent two weeks in medical but it would have been worse if I had had to do this alone, so the benefits outweigh the harm done." Ajouta le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, ayant pardonné Thaddeï d'avoir dissimulé des informations.

M lâcha un profond soupire avant que son attention soit détournée par un signal sur son écran. Elle fronça les sourcils:

"You know what? I don't have the time nor the want to statute on that part for now. We'll see about this after Calvert talked and once I'll have a chat with my russian counterpart. You're free to go, both of you." Déclara telle finalement.

Thaddeï arqua un sourcil, surpris.

"Oh, and for god's sake, go check that shoulder of yours, you like a disarticulated doll." Ajouta M en leur montrant la porte.

"Thanks M."Dit simplement Eric avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau.

Thaddeï se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête avant de suivre Eric et de sortir du bureau. La porte se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Une fois seule, M ralluma la communication directe qu'elle avait avec son agent.

"I got a clear shot ma'am and 0011 still hasn't took it, do you want me to shoot or should I leave him more time?" s'enquit la voix de James lorsqu'elle eut repris contact avec lui.

M vérifia l'heure et la situation du second agent avant de répondre:

"He had his chance, take Leurus out and leave the building. I'll convoke him in my office later to talk, but I don't have a lot of doubts on what we'll find out."

"You're the boss, boss." Ironisa James avant de s'exécuter.

De l'autre côté de la porte insonorisée, le bureau de la secrétaire était toujours aussi vide, si on excluait le vase rempli de fleurs près de la fenêtre.

"Thanks for the help by the way." remercia le russe en appelant l'ascenseur.

"No problem, I only told the truth. Without your help I probably wouldn't be that well today. Maybe not even alive." Lui répondit Eric en haussant les épaules, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Thaddeï parler de retourner en Russie.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant eux:

"Not even alive? What should I say then, because I'd have left your country in a coffin if you hadn't followed Calvert."

"I won't let anyone else die if I can help it. I've lost too many people already." Répliqua Eric en secouant la tête, extrêmement mal à l'aise alors que son cerveau ne pouvait visiblement s'empêcher de lui fournir l'image du Russe dans un cercueil.

"Yeah, tell me about it." nota Thaddeï en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, "What floor are you going to?"

"The lowest, I need to drop my equipment at Q-branch, you should do the same." répondit le plus jeune.

Thaddeï acquiesça en sélectionnant l'étage demandé et celui où il avait besoin d'aller.

"Yeah, I'll go later, I'm going to listen to your boss and go get my shoulder check. Calvert had a bit too much fun with an old pin I have." expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules avant de sincèrement regretter son geste.

"Guess I'll see you later then." simply said the youngest a bit embarrassed by Thaddeï's kindness, it was clearly not helping him keep his distances as he was trying to.

Down at the lab, Q was currently talking with James. The latter had just came back for the assignment M had given to him and the Quartermaster had to admit he was more or less trying to understand the subject of said assignment. Indeed, it had not been added on his registers. However, the spy was pretty good at diverting his attention and he was quickly helped by the door opening on Eric.

"I'm back. The nuclear war has been avoided." simply announced Eric as he entered the the room, he was really relieved to be done with this damn mission.

It had probably been the one with the most stakes, recovering a submarine core which would have been use to start a conflict that would have been the third world war... And that was without mentioning the man he had worked with...

Q looked up from his computer, the usual smile he reserved to Eric and Heddwyn on his lips:

"I guess congratulations are in order then, welcome back Eric." Greeted the brunet as he closed the file opened on his screen.

James grinned:

"Why do I always miss the nuclear stuff, really? That's so unfair." He fakely complained as he shook his head.

In all honesty, he rather liked seeing their colleague in this state, with a shadow of a smile on his lips than in a wheelchair, looking like a scared kid. Even though Eric still looked like a kid.

"Because you already get the political complots where you can show off. Which I am glad to leave to you, politics are awfully boring." he added with quite a bit of sarcasm, amused by James' attitude.

"And thank you Q, it's good to be back." said calmly Eric, a small but very sincere smile streaming his lips. He was home.

"They are awfully boring, which is exactly why I was complaining in the first place kid." retorted James as he leaned against Q's desk.

The latter rolled his eyes before focusing on Eric:

"Glad to hear so. I'm guessing you're here to give us back your equipment?" He pursued, without resisting the desire to stare at James while he pronounced the word equipment.

This time, James completely ignored him.

"I do hope your... Partner, did not put you in any more trouble, M looked really pissed last time someone (said someone being V) had the good idea of mentioning him."

"Yes, and unlike someone, I brought everything back in one piece and in working condition." retorted back Eric at the older agent before jumping on the occasion to sass him a bit with his answer to Q. "No, he did not. He actually more or less saved my life." He added, shaking his head negatively.

"Now you're just being ass kid." replied James, even if the smile on his lips was in contradiction with what he was saying.

"Oh? Now that's the moment when you explain us what happened." noted Q as he walked to get the box for Eric's equipment.

James slightly frowned as he tried to remember why he had recently talk about said consultant:

"It might sound crude, but it is the guy who got you tortured and with who you slept with, right?"

"And now you do sound crude indeed. Besides it was only one time, it will not happen again." Extremely embarrassed Eric immediately closed himself again, not wanting to deal with the fact that everyone seemed to know that he had slept with Thaddeï.

"Kirov was actually more prepared that we thought, he had managed to ambush me after Calvert had been taken care of. With a gun against the back of my head, it would have been a little difficult to get out of this situation alone... Fortunately I managed to keep him distracted long enough to allow the consultant to come and shoot him." quickly summarised Eric, only mentioning the important part. The whole thing would be soon added to the mission file anyway.

James cocked an eyebrow, apparently doubting what the youngest was saying. It was written all over the boy's damn face. That and his obvious embarrassment.

"Sure thing kid, sure thing." He mocked, crossing his arms on his torso, a grin on his lips.

"Then I guess M had to thank him. I doubt she liked it." said the Quartermaster with sarcasm as he put the box down on his desk for Eric to put back his equipment, "Since he lied to six, and more or less betrayed his country, do we know what's going to happen to him?"

"Well, given Russia's love for traitors and not straight people, I do hope for him he's not going to go back, liar or not." Added James on a more serious tone.

"Oh for fuck sake, not you too grandpa. I've got enough of V's teasing, I don't need you to do it was well." sighed Eric as a sneaky blush came to contradict everything he had just said.

"She looked even more severe than usual. I must say it was a little amusing." He admitted, remembering M's face as she thanked Thaddeï for saving his life, "So do I. It would be quite cruel to do so." what stayed unsaid was that he would really miss the other man if he was to never come back.

"Come on kid, you literall are blushing!" retorted the oldest of the three, shaking his head in disbelief.

"James, stop teasing him, he'll come to his realisations in his own time." Joked the Quartermaster, a small grinn appearing on his lips as well, even though he was trying to keep a straight face.

The spy rolled his eyes:

"Yeah, well, if he keeps going that way, said guy will be long gone. I know something about it, Alec disappears every month for a year or so each time!"

Q made a face, acknowledging his lover's comment.

"Must we really talk about that ? I do not like to talk about my private life." responded Eric, closing himself a little more as he really couldn't with his own reactions.

Why did he felt so embarrassed just by talking about it... He knew he was attracted by the other man, but it wasn't something he felt ready to admit.

James and Q exchanged a rather bored look as the both fought the temptation to facepalm. Pushing someone like Eric to use his brain and face his feelings had the entertainment capacity of an empty fish tank but the frustration capacity of a Cluedo game with V.

"We are only talking about that because you are acting like a teenager." Commented Q, shrugging Eric's question away to accept one of his colleagues notepad.

"Trust me, I've known more interesting to do."Added James.

As he was talking, he noticed Thaddeï's silhouette behind the glass wall. It was no doubt he was about to enter the room. A smirk appeared on the spy's lips. He straighten up and casually walked towards Eric. At the moment the russian consultant entered the room, James had grabbed Eric's tie to pull the youngest toward him before kissing him.

So surprised by James' action, Eric froze for an instant. He expected anything but that, why the hell would his colleague suddenly decide to kiss him when he was already in a relationship and with one of his lovers was in the same room?!

After surprise came anger, his colleague sure was an handsome man, but certainly not to the point where he would have ever wanted to kiss him !

However, said lover in said room did not seem to care that much. Sure he had looked quite astonished during a brief instant, but he then had shaken his head and had ignored fully the situation. Sure. Why not. It wasn't the weirdest shit he had seen today. I mean, Q worked with V and she tended to do weird stuff while enthusiastic, including kissing people. He therefore fully decided to ignore the two and looked at Thaddeï:

"If you want to drop your equipment, V's the one dealing with it, she should be in lab two."Announced the Quartermaster, staring deapan at the consultant, "If she came back."

To be honest, he was this close to laugh at the face the latter was making. The Russian just nodded and got out of the room.

Once he recovered from his shock, Eric pushed James away from him, just before he slapped him as a purely instinctive reaction.

"The hell are you doing?! You've never heard of consent or what?!"

James took a step back, massaging his jaw. This time, Q's concentration broke off and what started like a light chuckle ended in a uncontrollable laugh.

"You'll thank me later kid! Can you blame me?! If that guy and you don't get to it I will lock you down in a cupboard until you bloody make out! Q and I were less oblivious seriously!" replied James, his smile growing bigger as he heard Q laugh behind him, "Plus don't take it badly, but you're not really my type anyway."

"Sorry about slapping you, I overacted." the younger one said, presenting his apologies for doing so, "And yeah I know, but I actually have no idea of how to do that. I mean I've always been either too busy or had no one." He muttered in embarrassment, quite a bit ashamed of admitting his total lack of knowledge in the romance department.

"No need to worry kid, I've seen worse." replied James on a softer tone as Q was slowly calming down, "But-"

His voice was interrupted by his phone beeping. A short look on the screen made him slightly frown. He however quickly returned to his first facial expression.

"But I won't be the one giving you classes on the subject, M wants to see me." He completed, straightening his tie, "I'll see you later." Concluded James, his hand resting a bit longer than necessary on Q's hand before leaving.

Once the older agent gone, Eric stayed silent for a little while before speaking again, although on a quite different subject:

"I'm glad you got together."

Q stayed quiet too, before nodding, his cheeks burning slightly:

"Yeah, I'm dating the two most suicidal spies in this bloody agency... Yay." He retorted, his eyes locked on his screen.

"They care for you and recognize your talents, plus it's good for you to have extra protection." Answered Eric, voluntarily ignoring the sarcasm in the Quartermaster's voice as he instead chose to maintain his calm demeanor, with one major difference, he was genuinely smiling.

"They better recognize my talent, without me and Q-branch, they would be looong gone." pursued Q on the same tone, briefly looking up.

However, this was mostly irony. Indeed, if James was using a lot of their equipment (for said equipment's despair), Alec had only access to the very basic. His work as an undercover agent left him with very little option.

As for the protection part, the Quartermaster just ignored it. He wasn't with them to feel safe, it was rather quite the opposite but he did not care.

"But otherwise, II think I'm rather, er, Lucky, I guess."

"I personally think we are lucky to have you." said Eric without even really thinking about it.

He very rarely talked about what he felt especially not when it was about his affection for someone. Be it romantic like for a certain russian consultant or more family like for the current Quartermaster.

The latter let out a small chuckle:

"Why, thank you, if a certain spy could show it by bringing his equipment in one piece and not only one piece of it, it would be widely appreciated." He pursued, mostly joking, even though it would be a miracle if James could one day come back with his full equipment.

"I'm pretty sure he kept some of it, just because he liked it too much to return it to you." Joked back the youngest, who truly didn't understand how the older agent managed to lost or break so many equipment.

Q opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it:

"The bloody bastard. I know you're joking, but that would actually explain a whole fucking lot."

"You should check his flat one day, maybe he really has kept the tech you've given him, to provide for a personal armoury or something like that." Added Eric, a bit more seriously as he started to consider the possibility.

Q rolled his eyes.

"Too late, I reported it as lost and or broken for the most part. But if I ever see one of our watches that he reported broken on his wrist, I'm breaking it." He concluded, while not precising if the "it" was referring to the watch or the wrist.


	34. A Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M confronts Heddwyn about his last mission, the latter is way too happy to comply.

"Come in."

He knew something was wrong. Not because of M's tone but because Mrs Singh wasn't at her desk. But he did not care. Hell if he did. So he entered the room, closing the door behind him. M was there, turning her back to him, watching the city through the open view, her arms crossed on her back. But she wasn't alone. James was there too, sitting on his boss desk. His face was impenetrable.

Heddwyn, or was he Sebastian now?, smiled softly as he understood. He had asked himself previously who knew about him. About the truth. Alaric was obvious, so was M. V left him a doubt and so did James. But now he understood. Because it was a face James never used around the other but him. It wasn't the face of the friend, it was the face of the spy, of the killer.

"What do you need me for Boss?" asked 0011, his eyes leaving James's face to follow M as she came back to her desk.

"I need you to be frank with me Braxter. -The youngest refrained a frown- What the hell went through your mind on that roof?" replied the woman, her blue eyes scanning her agent.

Heddwyn shrugged:

"I don't know Ma'am. But it might be linked to the fact that I knew him."

James turned a questioning face towards M. The latter softly shook her head.

"What do you mean you knew him?" pursued M, as she sat in her chair.

"He hired me a while back I think. Can't be a target, he'd be dead by now." Explained Sebastian a small smile on his lips.

He was playing with them. With their mind. And he enjoyed it. Small mind game compared to what they had done to him but it was nothing compared to what he had planned. They had tried to fight against him. They had won a battle. He would give them **war**.

Understanding immediately what it was about, James pulled out his gun, placing the brunet's head as the target. M made him sign to stop. The spy slowly complied, without a word. In his opinion, she was taking unnecessary risks. No investments, even as great as this one, was worth to put her life at risk. MI6 did not need a new dead director. Not on such a short period.

"What do you know?" She softly inquired.

"Not enough, thanks to you. Just what I needed to be brought back from the dead I guess. You shouldn't have kept me. Even a small part was already a huge risk." Answered the hitman, his cynical smile only growing bigger.

"Heddwyn-" started James, who maybe cared too much for the job this time.

He wouldn't hesitate on pulling the trigger. Never. But he had an after bitter taste in his mouth at the thought, it felt like turning on a colleague. And in a way, it was.

"You're calling after a dead man Bond. MI6 recreated him to keep me away. That's not really ethical, especially from one country as sophisticated as Britain." ironically cut Sebastian, all his attention on M, "Although I do enjoy the irony of giving me the identity of the man who managed to get rid of me. Well, who almost got rid of me."

"Coming from a hitman, I'm not taking the blame." coldly retorted the latter.

"From a hitman? How rude of you to only think of me as such. I used to be more. To be better." articulated slowly the brunet, his jaw clenched, "But it didn't went through your mind, did it? It didn't occur to you that I wasn't just a weapon, did it? I could have been anyone, anything. A simple student, a guy stuck by threats to pull a trigger, a _brother_ , a husband, a soldier, anything. I could have had people under my watch that you got killed! And I wouldn't even know their names, their faces, their voices..." He enumerated, his voice a single hiss.

He was unarmed. But it did not seem to bother him the slightest. He wasn't planning to die here. He didn't have time for death, he had already gave that lady way too much of his attention.

"You were a killer. I gave you a chance to do the right thing." replied M, apparently far from feeling threatened by her agent, or what was left of him.

"Oh, yeah, I was a killer and I still am. Just like you." added Sebastian, glancing at James before pursuing, "But it never mattered. You saw an opportunity and you took it. It's not for the right thing, it never was. You took me in because you needed me, you care about what's better for MI6, for England at best, but you're not right."

"You've gone mad Braxter..." hissed the grey-haired woman.

"Moran. And it's colonel for you." cut Sebastian, a metallic glimmer in his eyes, "And don't you dare calling me mad... After all, wasn't I a good tool for you? You broke me and kept only the pieces that mattered to you, don't blame me for the result." he pursued, before his look soften, "You should have known better boss. You tore me apart. You should have killed me back in the alley, while I was slowly losing blood and couldn't fight back. Because I won't leave you enough time to make a new mistake. You can't take in a shark and expect it to give you its teeth..."

"We can still fix it pretty easily if you want my advise on the matter."

Sebastian felt the cold of the barrel against his temple. A familiar sensation. The hitman smiled. He almost liked the feeling of icy metal against his skin. He turned his eyes on James, raising a mocking eyebrow, a small all-knowing smile on his lips. It was so easy to imitate her. Even if he couldn't remember her voice, he was still her brother. It was just another mask to put on.

"Fix it?" echoed Sebastian on a voice that was way softer than it should have been, "My sister died because of you, you shouldn't talk about fixing things James, but please. Do pull the trigger. You would do us both a favour I think."

James hesitated. The mask he was wearing cracked slightly.

"What-"

He did not finish his sentence. A distraction was all Sebastian needed to disarm the other spy. It felt more natural now than when he was Heddwyn. The gun was now aimed at James' head. The brunet shook his head in disbelief:

"I really wonder what Vesper saw in you that was worth dying in for..."

When James eventually looked up, he was pale. And then he noticed. Heddwyn's eyes weren't grey. They were green. They had always been green. Just like her's. Moran smiled. His heart shattered. There was no more hitman in front of him. Just the ghost of the woman he had loved. He could take a lot. He had taken a lot already. He had grown over the wounds. But that one would always be there. Not fully healed. No matter the years that had passed. Maybe he had not noticed it before. Maybe he had simply ignored it for so long he had forgotten about it.

But now, James could not do so, not any more, for the knife that had stabbed him in the heart was back again. With sarcasm, green eyes and the smile he had fallen for.

"She never told me she had-"

"What, she never told you she had a twin?" sarcastically said Sebastian, letting out an empty chuckle, "Like she never told you about her boyfriend? Talking about him, I took care of the bastard for us, you're welcome."

Vesper's boyfriend. Another bad memory, followed by the quick joy of getting rid of him. Well, sort to speak. After all, James had brought him in. The spy turned his eyes toward M, who simply shrugged:

"From what I read he got killed after his interrogation, while they were moving him to a secured location.. they guessed Moran had been paid for it, he-"

" _I_ don't usually kill for personal reason. But I got my exceptions, don't we all?" replied the hitman, "Oh, wait, did they not tell you about it sooner? Can't say that I am surprised, especially coming from an ex MI5 agent who hides a gun under her desk."

Said gun was now in M's hand. Her service years were long behind her but she was still a very good shot. Her position was steady, her eyes locked. Moran turned a sly smile to his ex-employer:

"I wasn't a good investment, was I?"

"So it would seem. Thank you for your services 0011." coldly answered the woman, pulling off the security.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. To be honest, he wasn't expecting M to put the life of her best agent on the line. After all, her predecessor had tried and had ended up in a coffin. But there again, she was the head of MI6, James was an acceptable loss to preserve the world from Moran, or so it seemed.

"Ellen. Don't."

A twist, again? Thought the hitman, It was starting to get boring.

At the entrance stood Mrs Singh, looking more furious than any of the three persons in the office had ever seen her.

"Put your guns down. Both of you." the lady ordered in a voice that left no place for hesitation or questioning.

Heddwyn immediately obeyed, losing touch again with his past-self. For a brief moment, he was an easy target. But M didn't take the shot. Neither did James who was still searching for a sign of Vesper in the hitman's stance.

"Get out of here Eddy and don't come back if you care for your life." pursued Mrs Singh without a glance for the brunet.

The latter nodded slightly:

"Yes Ma'am."

He threw James's gun away, after putting back the security, before leaving the room, a sly smile appearing on his lips once the door closed behind him.

The rumour had spread like a wildfire, burning everyone on its way. No one really knew who had learnt about it first, but the guesses where on a security agent that had seen the full scene on the video camera. Q had just sent back the agent he had commissioned to find V (who had still not showed up). Puzzled by the message, the Quartermaster had played the video without a second thought. The look Heddwyn had sent at the camera before leaving had paralysed him: empty like the barrel of a gun and a cynical smile of his lips. He had sent everyone away of the room, except Eric. After the shock came the anger. He was furious. With no idea of to who or what he should direct it. Should he be angry at M, for putting them all in danger? Angry at Heddwyn for lying, even though it wasn't his fault? Or angry at himself? For not noticing the obvious clue that had been left in front of him? The instability, the personality change, his sudden interest for the files, the absences, he had had everything in front of him. And he had not noticed a bloody thing.

"If I don't get to blame myself for this, even if I was literally him for a few seconds, you cannot blame yourself either Q, everything was apparently planned to be believed by everyone and you had no reason to doubt that it wasn't the truth." said Eric who had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the Quartermaster's head.

It was probably very similar to what was happening in his and it wasn't pretty. It was violent emotions, anger and betrayal. Anger yet without a designated target.

Q stayed quiet, his jaw clenched. He knew Eric was right, but it did not help him calm down. Seeing James passing the door neither, it only worsen what was going on inside his head.

"Q-" started the spy after seeing the video, still open on the computer's screen.

The Quartermaster stood up and walked to him. His teeth must have had bit into his cheek at some point for he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Did you know?" He asked, his voice ice-cold as he interrupted the oldest.

The latter briefly looked away, maybe thinking of a way to justify himself but he found none. He nodded:

"I did."

The lab echoed with the dry sound of the slap. The hit had gone without warning, leaving James' jaw red and Q's eyes bright with tears. James had not even tried to stop his wrist even though he perfectly knew what was coming.

"So you lied. You watched me, watched us, befriending a bloody psycho without saying anything! A bloody psycho that M was manipulating into being one of her agents!" Hissed the Quartermaster, not even fully realising what he had done, yet.

Eric stayed quiet for a while both because he wasn't capable of forming words and because Q needed to express his anger and feeling of betrayal, especially since it was from James. Q wasn't supposed to have to deal with those things as he was, he wasn't an agent. Just before he took his turn at expressing what was going on in his head, Eric took the time to rest his hand on the Quartermaster's shoulder, offering him his support.

"I thought I could trust you, both as a colleague and to not betray Q. But it appears that I was wrong to do so." Coldly said Eric, staring at James with a perfectly neural expression, it was clear that he did trust the older agent to show emotions in his presence any more.

James stayed quiet. He didn't know what worse. What he had learnt in M's office, about Vesper or the look on Q's face. But in all cases, he still felt his heart sink.

"I had orders! He wasn't even supposed to enter in contact with anyone else, Alaric was supposed to take care of that part." He started, trying to keep a neutral tone but failing for the most part, "He wasn't supposed to meet you, V was the only one aware of the problem in Q-branch. The only reason he ever meet you Eric is because you got added on our mission. It was only supposed to be the both of us at first, but M thought we might need your help."

Q took the new hit with a stern look. So V knew. He wasn't surprised, not really. She was an ex double-O agent, an ex drug addict and an especially good liar. Faking a good relationship with someone was perfectly in her skill-set.

James shrugged, shaking his head. He felt tired. Even for him, this was a lot to take in for one afternoon. And he had the feeling this would only get worse in the next days.

"But I guess M was wrong to believe she could keep this going. Heddwyn was too different from Moran, Alaric left his guard down. Hell, I'm pretty sure he really did fell for him. After working with Eddy, I did the same, everyone aware of who he really was did." pursued James, deciding there was no more reason to hide what he knew to Q and Eric.

"I understand the reasons this was done for, but as you can guess I still do not agree with it. It isn't your fault, and I am sorry for overreacting." Apologized Eric, who now knew why James had stayed silent on that matter.

It wasn't easy to process, but it was understandable.

"Welcome to MI6 kid, we're not the whitest agency on the board, even if we're not the worst..." sighed James without irritation toward the youngest.

"That's- That's not what I bloody signed up for..." Eventually said Q, taking off his glasses briefly to pass a hand on his face and his eyes, he looked exhausted, "Since when do MI6 uses hired gun?" He pursued once he had calmed down.

"We know Q, that's our part of the job. Not yours." said Eric, trying to help Q calm down and relax a little. This really wasn't something he should have had to deal with, especially not on such a scale.

"Well, it does seems like the barrier between your job and mine has started to reduce a whole fucking lot." retorted Q on brusk voice, coming through gritted teeth.

"Hell if I know. M had just lost a double-O, Moran was still there, she took the opportunity I guess. He's one of the best after all. I'm not blaming her on her choice, I'm more concerned by the fact she hid information on an old operation of mine. And kinda because lying for her earned me my second slap of the day." replied James, with a small grin appearing on his lips.

The Quartermaster looked away, embarrassed by his lack of control over his nerves:

"Sorry, it's been a long day. Between this and V being gone, I ended up with a lot more work than I'm used to." He however apologised, keeping away his lack of sleep and his worries for himself for now.

"What do you mean V's gone? I thought she couldn't miss more than two checkpoints since her accident?"

"She's been missing since two days ago. We don't know what happened or where she is." He added, explaining the situation to James.

"I hope for her she'll be back tomorrow, otherwise, M is really going to be pissed." sighed James.

That V hated to be stuck in the labs was no secret to anyone. After being a field agent and moving around during years, who could blame her? However, she had always obeyed orders.

"I already sent someone to look for her, but they didn't find anything." Added the scientist before frowning, "Oh. Does it means I need to warn the others? About Ed- Moran?" He pursued on a puzzled tone.

"If some don't know about it, I guess so. But you shouldn't tell Alaric, I think M will do it herself..." Answered James, "I sincerely pity them."

Q shrugged, now mostly confused. He had lost his anger, maybe it would hit back later on, but for now it was safe.

"I mean, his boyfriend just turned out to be a hitman... But he knew that already? Oh god, this is so bloody twisted, even for us!"

Not knowing what to say or even do to help Q, Eric figured it would probably just be better if he left him alone with James. After all they were lovers and the latter seemed to know how to make Q feel better. So without saying a word he just left the room to give the two a bit more privacy, as much as one could have privacy in this building.


	35. Quarter Past Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Thaddeï are both woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call with very different consequences. In the meanwhile, Alaric is pulled away from the field for his own security.

Faire changer Q d'avis tenait du miracle, un miracle que peu de gens pouvaient accomplir, mis à part sa mère ou sa supérieure. Un miracle que James avait faillit accomplir, jusqu'à ce que le Quartermaster se souviennent qu'il n'avait pas encore consulté les caméras de surveillance extérieures. James avait donc abandonné l'idée de l'obliger à se reposer et avait quitté la pièce.

C'est en consultant les dites vidéos surveillances que Q remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Retrouver Heddwyn n'avait pas été dur. Le retrouver au cimetière n'était pas étonnant, même si Q ne comprenait toujours pas le lien avec le hacker qui avait réussit à infiltrer son ordinateur. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était plus de le voir en compagnie d'une femme rousse qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue des récents événements, le Quartermaster prit sur lui de l'avertir et attendait désormais que la jeune femme décroche le fixe de son hôtel, en espérant qu'elle y soit:

"Faith Hale here."

Celle-ci n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de son ami depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et commençait à se faire du souci pour lui. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

"Sorry to call you so late, I'm Six's Quartermaster. I'm calling about Heddwyn." répondit Q en jouant distraitement avec un des stylos posé sur son bureau.

"Don't worry, I tend to have a very light sleep. Oh, don't tell me that he has fallen from another rooftop..." Répondit Faith avec un petit soupir d'exaspération, se demandant ce que Q pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun avant de rapidement disparaître :

"I'm afraid it's not another fall. I doubt the information is supposed to be public but you seemed quite close to him so here we are. Heddwyn's gone, he got his memory back and it revealed six had created him a complete identity. He used to be a hitman and we believe he'll try to get revenge on MI6, I doubt he'd come after you, but I thought you might like to be warned."

"Oh, that does explain the confusion, and a lot of other things too. And I don't want to be rude, but wasn't it bound to happen? I mean, memories always come back at one point or another." Dit Faith, plutôt surprise d'apprendre que Sebastian avait déjà retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle n'était néanmoins pas surprise d'apprendre que les services secrets étaient responsables de la nouvelle identité.

"Depends on the amnesia actually. No need to apologise, I've learned about it only a few hours ago and I can't say I'm happy about it either but I still got a job to do. Try to stay safe thought." expliqua Q.

"I will. But try to dothe same, you sound tired." Lui répondit gentiment la rousse qui était ravie d'apprendre que Q n'avait en rien participé à manipuler Sebastian.

"I still got work to do, but I'll try. Have a good night." La salua finalement le Quartermaster.

"Thanks. And I hope you'll have one as well." Dit-elle en guise de salutations.

Elle comptait d'ailleurs bien finir sa nuit avant de réfléchir à la situation.

Eric se réveilla dans sa chambre suite au bruit de sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et se refermant. Quelques minutes plus tard, de l'eau se mit à couler, rapidement suivie par la bouilloire se mettant en route. L'espion sursauta brusquement en entendant ces bruits. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était le seul à avoir la clé de l'appartement, pourtant quelqu'un était visiblement entré chez lui. Il se leva donc discrètement, attrapant son arme de service, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de voir qui avait pu entrer.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet." s'excusa l'intrus en se retournant.

Ses cheveux étaient châtain, tirant sur le blond à certains endroits, tombant sur un visage aux pommettes et à la mâchoire marquée ainsi que des yeux bleus-verts. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire. S'il dépassait Eric, il devait toutefois avoir presque cinq ans de moins.

"Ethan?! How... you were, gone... " Murmura Eric, complètement sous le choc à la vue de son cadet en train d'évoluer dans l'appartement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

"Yeah, I got out with Elliot and Will after class, I didn't thought we'd be out so long, sorry. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." s'inquiéta le plus jeune, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"I might be seeing one... You went on a trip in Egypt, but you never came back, it's been three years since I've seen you for the last time." Expliqua Eric sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il se souvenait du temps qui s'était écoulé entre le jour où Ethan était parti et celui où il avait appris à propos du Colonel.

Ethan pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif, avant que son visage s'éclaire de compréhension:

"Oh... Yeah. You mean that?" supposa t-il sur un ton calme.

Autour d'eux, l'appartement devint flou, le blanc de la cuisine devint éblouissant, avant d'être peu à peu remplacé par un ciel au soleil de plomb et le sol s'affaissa pour laisser place à un sable brûlant. Ethan tournait désormais le dos à son frère, examinant d'un regard aveugle ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"Yes that. Just, what the hell is happening here? I don't understand anything!" Répondit Eric, commençant à prendre peur alors qu'il n'était plus sûr de ce qui était réel ou non.

"Don't worry, I didn't understand either at first." murmura Ethan avant de laisser échapper un rire bref.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son apparence avait largement changée. Ses yeux clairs semblaient vides de toute vie et étaient désormais entourés de cernes noires. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées, à vif. Son bras droit semblait complètement désarticulé et du sang, coagulé venant d'une plaie sur son front, recouvrait une partie de son visage.

"What happened to you? Why are you here, why do you haunt me?!" S'exclama le plus âgé, complètement anxieux, ne comprenant plus rien.

"They broke me appart." expliqua simplement le jeune homme, en tentant vainement d'essuyer le sang sur son visage, "They kept me alive awhile you know. Almost a year."

Un nouveau rire l'étouffa, lui faisant tousser du sang.

"Sometimes, I wished they didn't. But most of the time I had hope. Hope that I wouldn't die here. That it wasn't the end. I swear I never lost hope. Hope that you would get me out of there. But no one ever came."

"Who, who did that to you? Tell me Ethan, please tell me!" Le supplia Eric, son ton se faisant desespéré.

Peut être que s'il avait échoué à protéger Ethan, il pourrait peut être au moins se débarrasser des responsables.

"I couldn't help the research... I had no idea where to search for you, only one of your friends made it out alive, but he was delirious by the time he was found. I'm sorry, it will never be enough, but I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't help you. I failed miserably." Finit-il en s'excusant, des larmes dévalant ses joues pâles.

"You did." souffla le plus jeune, "Look at you. Crying because of a bad dream. How pitiful. You were my brother, you were supposed to protect me. You treated me like a kid, but when I needed you, you weren't there. I stopped being a kid when you left me there to die, I never grew up, I died." poursuivit Ethan en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Eric, y traçant des sillons sanglants.

" Tell me ! Who are you're talking about?! And I tried, I swear! I became an agent for you, so I could give have a more comfortable life. But you're right, I couldn't be there to help you when you needed me." Répondit le plus âgé en essayant d'attraper la main de son cadet, le retenir avec lui, l'empêcher de partir de nouveau.

"I don't know. I'm not real remember? I'm just a very bad dream. For all you know, I could have been through way worse." répondit doucement Ethan, "But I can tell you you really did break my heart." ajouta t-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il passa une main sur son T-shirt, révélant une tache sombre de plus en plus grande, avant de plonger ses doigts à travers le tissus, la peau et la cage thoracique pour en ressortir un cœur dépourvu de sang, noir comme le charbon et calciné.

"Try to be more careful next time 'ric..." murmura Ethan tandis que ses couleurs et sa substance même s'estompait, son corps disparaissant comme le sable qui les entouraient.

"ETHAN!"

Son cri et le choc provoqué par la scène finirent par réveiller Eric en sursaut. Celui-ci était complètement en nage, le corps et les draps trempés de sueur froide. Tout ce dont il pouvait penser sur le moment, c'était à la nécessité de parler à quelqu'un. De s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien éveillé. Il attrapa donc son téléphone en tremblant et appela un numéro au hasard, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

L'appel sonna dans le vide pendant un instant avant qu'on décroche.

"Olekseï?" répondit la voix de Thaddeï qui avait probablement été réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone d'après le son de sa voix et n'avait donc, par conséquent, pas regardé le nom de contact qui s'affichait sur son portable.

"I... sorry I... woke you up..." S'excusa Eric dont les mots étaient entrecoupés par des hoquets, il ne parvenait pas à faire cesser ses sanglots.

"No need to worry, shit kid, are you okay?" s'enquit le russe en se redressant, repoussant ses cheveux, désormais complètement réveillé.

"Could be better. Had a nightmare... I'm... I'm not sure I'm really awake..." Réussit-il à expliquer après plusieurs tentatives.

"That explains the middle-night call. Do you want me to pass by?" proposa Thaddeï après un bref instant de silence.

"Yes. Please. I'm afraid of... what I could do..." Murmura Eric avouant à demi-mots ce qu'il avait pensé pendant des années tout bas.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, please, stay where you are." répondit le plus âgé, hésitant un instant avant de raccrocher, sachant bien que l'appel ne passerait pas dans le tube.

Le métro était digne d'un train fantôme. La vie nocturne de la capitale était habituellement active mais elle semblait extraordinairement calme cette nuit là. Les yeux fixant son reflet dans les vitres de sa rame, Thaddeï se demanda pendant un bref instant ce qu'il foutait. Il était environ deux heures du matin, il se trouvait dans un pays étranger alors qu'il avait trahi le sien et avait tué le dernier membre de son escouade moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ensuite. Se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit n'aidait pas l'introspection, encore moins au vu de la situation. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se contenter des plans d'un soir. Pour le plus grand malheur de son travail et de sa propre santé.

Lorsque Thaddeï ressortit de la station pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Eric, près de vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leur court appel. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, le russe se rendit compte que son portable était resté dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le jeune propriétaire de l'appartement vint lui ouvrir assez rapidement. Ses sanglots avaient cessé, le laissant pâle et tremblant par intermittence. Le plus âgé entra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui sans un mot. Il observa un instant Eric avant de repousser ses cheveux en dehors de son visage aux yeux rougis par les larmes. Deviner ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état n'était pas difficile.

"Was it about your brother ?"

"It was. He was there, in the kitchen, making tea like nothing ever happened, telling me that he was late because got out with his friends after class... But, when I asked him how it was possible... We were in the desert and... he was... he was broken. He told me... That he had had hope, hope that one day I would get him out... But I failed. He vanished... dissolving into the sand."

Les explications d'Eric étaient confuses, les mots se précipitant entre ses lèvres, l'obligeant à s'interrompre pour rester compréhensible.

"It was just a dream Eric. It can only hurt you because you give it the means to do so." répondit doucement Thaddeï, "Let's get you a sit, shall we? I got quick reflexes but I'd feel better if I was sure you weren't going to collapse any time soon, okay?" poursuivit-il sur un ton calme, ne connaissant que trop bien l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait actuellement l'espion britannique.

"Yeah, two weeks in Medical was enough."Acquiesça celui-ci, essayant de faire un peu d'humour, même si sa tentative était assez loin du passable.

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

"Yeah, and you might be a lightweight, but I'm not carrying you bridal style back to six." Confirma le plus âgé sur le même ton, tirant au passage une chaise pour lui bien qu'il commençât par mettre de l'eau à chauffer et préparer un thé pour le blond.

"He looked so bad... So hurt... His heart was black and burnt... But he did say some interesting things. Told me about a "they" that kept him alive for a full year." Ajouta Eric, plutôt rassuré par la présence de Thaddeï, ne plus être seul dans l'appartement lui faisant déjà du bien.

"This, this is messed up..." murmura le russe en secouant la tête, comprenant ce qu'Eric avait vu dans son sommeil.

Il était lui-même habitué des rêves "graphiques" mais il devait avouer ne jamais s'être retrouvé dans un semblable. Il attrapa la tasse désormais complètement infusée et la tendit à Eric avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Eric, I'm sorry if I sound like an ass, but it was a dream. You can't find new elements in a dream. It can only use what you have inside your mind." Finit-il par reprendre.

Il avait trop souvent vu des jeunes agents pris dans leur syndrome qui en oubliait la différence entre la réalité et leurs rêves. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Eric perdre pied comme certains avaient pu le faire, quitte à se montrer froid.

"I know. But V told me something about this when I talked to her about what happened. I don't think he's alive, but I need to know what happened. I owe him that." S'obstina celui-ci, semblant certain que les informations données par son rêve sont importantes.

"So you think it wasn't a simple disparition in the desert? I mean, I never worked in the area, but the terrorist activity is quite known there. Not the worse but still existing." Admit Thaddeï, "I understand why you want to know more, but you should be careful of what you're getting into. What else did your friend find?"

"A simple accident or death would have left bodies, only one was recovered and it was impossible to identify without DNA analysis. Apparently, more people have disappeared, more than the usual I mean. And what I'm getting into, I honestly couldn't care less." Poursuit Eric, semblant à la fois épuisé et déterminé.

Le russe fronça légèrement les sourcils:

"Then I'm surprised your boss never worked on it. Maybe you should ask her?" proposa t-il, plus pour essayer de calmer le blond que par réelle conviction, "But you're not doing anything in that state. You'd only collapse at the worst moment."

"Well, her mind was quite full with a certain hitman recently. So maybe that's why. And I can't sleep, he'll be back haunting me if I go now." Répondit le plus jeune, secouant la tête en signe de refus.

"Eric, you need to sleep. You're not a robot. It's bloody two am, you're a mess and nothing good can be done right now." répliqua Thaddeï avant de soupirer, "I know how it feels to only dream about that kind of stuff, I still do, but it doesn't change the fact that you can't live without sleep."

Durant un bref instant, il sembla bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement.

"I need to sleep, yeah I know. But having nightmares doesn't help..." Marmonna Eric alors que la chaleur dégagée par sa tasse de thé le poussait à nouveau vers le sommeil.

"You're still resting, even with nightmares, small price for a good health I believe."Fit le plus âgé avec un rire sans joie.

"Hmm, would explain why I'm not dead yet. 'm cold..." Poursuivit Eric qui même s'il faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre le sommeil finissait lentement par perdre la "bataille" ses paupières se fermant tandis que ses muscles se relâchaient enfin.

Thaddeï leva les yeux au ciel et retira la tasse qui se trouvait entre les mains d'Eric pour éviter que celle-ci ne finisse au sol.

"You really are a kid, aren't you?" souffla til sur un ton faussement agacé "Let's get you to bed." Dit-il en le soulevant pour le déposer sur le lit double de la chambre principale.

"Stay. Please." murmura seulement le blond une fois en contact avec le matelas, se rapprochant instinctivement de cette source de chaleur si agréable.

Le plus âgé hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer :

"Sure. Whatever you need."

Eric ne répondit rien, se contenant de soupirer d'aise alors qu'il se cale confortablement contre Thaddeï. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil, dépourvu de paysages désertiques.

"Be careful 008, we don't know when Moran might reappear."

M's warning had been the last straw for Alaric. It still echoed through his mind hours later. As he closed the door of the 40B behind him, the british spy sighed. His emotional state was a mess. He had been pulled out of the field with no explanations to then be sent into M's office (still with no explanation). He wasn't sure he'd have survived seeing Ed- Moran's revival. The CCTV were already enough. He was even surprised M and James had made it out alive, or that the hitman had not tried anything. He had just left, cynical smile on his lips and dead eyed. It was making him sick, watching the past catch up with them so soon. Well, past was a big word, wasn't it? They had after all only known each others for a few months.

After a quick drink, Alaric went upstairs, leaving the window slightly opened for the cats. As he opened the door of the bedroom, he already knew he wouldn't sleep that time. In that, he was absolutely right, but he was also totally mistaken on the reason.

The first clue was the cold air coming into the room by the opened window. The second was the desk's armchair position, facing the door. Sunny immediately grabbed his gun's grip.

"Let go of the gun Al'. We both know I'm a better shot than you are." interjected Heddwyn's voice.

The light turned on, revealing the hitman that had once been 0011 on the chair, his legs crossed on a black trench-coat, hands covered by black gloves and glasses on his nose. His face was deprived of his usual soft smile.  
Alaric exhaled deeply before letting go of the gun to go close the window.

"So, M was right, you decided to come and kill me." supposed the blond.

"Not yet, I got questions first." replied Sebastian as he put the gun on the desk, knowing perfectly well his ex-colleague wouldn't use his.

"I'm listening."

"Why you? Between all of MI6's agents, why did M choose you to keep an eye on me?" Asked the hitman.

"Because I'm her best liar. Because I would've been able to kill you at any moment. Because I hated you from the very bottom of my soul." growled Alaric, his lips turning in a contorted smirk.

Sebastian let out a brief chuckle as he got up, his coat following the movement in a soft sound.

"You? Hating me? Ouch. What did I do to deserve such an awful treatment?" mocked the hitman, a sarcastic smile on his lips, the same he had been wearing on the CCTV.

"You killed the man I loved." replied bluntly Alaric, "But I guess you can't remember him, can you?"

"Definitely can't, what was the guy's name?" asked Sebastian, mildly interested, after all, a lot of his memories were still unknown to him.

"Take a wild guess... He was the ex-0011, you wore his name." explained the redhead, his jaw so clenched it could have broke, "M gave you his identity to take a small revenge on you. She liked him a lot."

"And I thought breaking a man's mind would be enough..." sighed Sebastian, "But then, I must ask the question, why am I still here? I know how you react by now. Given the chance, you'd have killed me on the spot."

Alaric laughed. A cold, iced, broken laugh. He turned back his green eyes on his ex-lover, his lips still showing his crooked smirk:

"Oh, trust me, you have no idea of how close and how often I came at my limit. It would have been so easy to choke you in your sleep, to poison your treatment, to shot you during your first mission..."

"But here I am. Still there and alive, even if Heddwyn was a hell of an easy target, especially for you." Noticed the hitman, "Why?"

"Because I fell in love with you, with him." Sighed Alaric, his shoulders lowering, like he was suddenly carrying a heavy weight.

Sebastian smiled, sceptical :

"Falling in love with the man who killed your lover? That's twisted, even for us."

Sunny's face darkened.

"It wasn't the same man. Heddwyn was different." He coldly added, angered by Sebastian's tone.

The later's smile took a sly turn. He was trying so hard to exclude Heddwyn from his mind. He tried so hard to believe it was all lies. He didn't want to believe a word they said, he wanted to push Alaric to fail and admit it was fake. All of it. Then, he could pull the trigger.

"Oh? Were we now? Is it what you told yourself each time we were having each other's back? Each time we worked together? Each time we smiled?"

As he listed everything going though his mind, Sebastian got closer, watching every single move Alaric made, how his fist clenched, how his teeth gritted...

"Stop it." warned Alaric, getting way too close to a breakdown for the both of their sake's, but Sebastian didn't care.

"Is it what you told yourself when we first kissed? What you told yourself each time after? Each night we spent together?" Pursued the dark-haired man, his words coming out as sough, coated with poison.

The impact sent all the air out of his lungs. His back had hit the wall with a violent low sound, sending his head harshly against it. Alaric had grabbed the hitman by the throat and was now pinning him against the wall, almost preventing the latter to breath.

"I said, stop it." articulated slowly 008.

"Or what? You already broke me." Softly replied Sebastian, his face blank and his eyes just as empty.

Alaric froze.

"You made me this way. Unstable. Empty. You made forgot everything even my own name, my family. The only things I know about myself were on a video. On a grave of someone I forgot the voice of. And now, you're all blaming me for a mistake you made." Pursued Heddwyn, without changing his tone, without moving.

Their faces were close. Alaric could feel the cold skin of the youngest against his fingers, his breath on his wrists. He knew Heddwyn was here but the emptiness in his eyes was making it feel like talking to a ghost. And it was breaking his heart, again. The spy's eyes drifted on the others lips, then on his eyes again.. Unable to resist, he leaned in, kissing the man he loved, one last time before he truly died.

He made one mistake. Releasing his grip, slightly, just enough for a trained killer. The later violently bit his lower lips, tasting the blood on his teeth before sending Sunny on the ground with a well-placed hit under his ribs. Sebastian walked away, putting back his suit correctly with a brief sigh:

"When you take in a tiger, make sure to cut his claws."

The hitman looked at his gun then smiled.

"I won't kill you. It's going to be more fun to watch you live with that.. But you should warn M she is on my list." He finally said before turning towards the door, "Oh, and, for your fiancé."

As he was getting up, Alaric clenched his teeth. That word in Moran's mouth was worse than poison.

"I don't remember killing him. But if I did, I did it to survive or I got paid, I never killed for personal pleasure." Concluded Sebastian, emptiness on his face, a grin on his lips, before disappearing.

Victoria Grayson was calmly enjoying a cup of tea in her office, trying to find a way on how to restore her family's lost influence. They had lost so much after the incident involving Faith Hale and the MI6, she was now glad to have that woman out of her way. 

As she was drinking her tea, a sudden bang echoed against the walls of the corridor. Before she could do anything, the door slammed open. Sebastian entered. His suit was perfectly put, his black shirt opening on a bruised throat while his jaw was stained by blood. His lips were pulled into a devilish grin as he walked into the room:

"Good evening Victoria, I do hope you missed me? I told you we'd meet again."

Saying that Victoria was surprised by Sebastian's sudden entrance would be a total understatement. In all honesty, she was so shocked, be it by his presence or by his look, that she could only put her cup of tea down while watching the man smiling like the devil himself.

She could barely keep herself together enough to maintain a straight face and answer as calmly as possible.

“Colonel Moran. To what do I owe the honour of your presence?”

Sebastian's grin only brightened at the sight of Madam's reaction and face. There was something deeply satisfying to hear someone call his name with fear. Something he hadn't heard in a very long time. Oh, this was going to be fun... He did not answer right away, taking the time to sit in front of her, opening his suit's jacket in a swift movement of fingers.

"As you surely noticed, you were right about me during our first meeting. Which means we now have an enemy in common, and unfortunately, I need a favour..."

And for once, Victoria Grayson sincerely wished she had been wrong


	36. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen decides to confront Sebastian about his less than ideal state only to find someone far more violent and dangerous than Heddwyn ever was. In the meanwhile, V finally reappears in Q-branch.

Tôt dans la matinée qui suivit, Gwendolyn avait décidé de contacter Sebastian. Toutefois, prise d'un pressentiment, elle était allée directement le voir. Son pressentiment fut confirmée dés son arrivée à l'hôtel. En effet, la porte de la suite que le sniper occupait au Mayfare n'était même pas verrouillée. Les sourcils froncés, elle trouvait étrange que la porte ne soit même pas bloquée, ça ne ressemblait ni à Heddwyn ni à Sebastian. A l'intérieur, les rideaux étaient tirés. La lumière grisâtre du jour y entraient avec parcimonie, laissant de nombreuses tâches d'ombres.

"Hey Samaël, you're here ?" Demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la cuisine, suivit d'un lourd soupire.

"Get out."

"Certainly not. I came to see you and I will." Lui répliqua Gwendolyn qui était maintenant définitivement inquiète pour son ami et sa réponse ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée.

"I said: get out." siffla la voix du plus âgé, passant en quelques instants de la demande calme à l'ordre froid et coupant.

"I won't. I am not someone you can order around." S'obstina la rousse en s'avançant dans la suite, pas décidée à le laisser tranquille.

Ce qui ressemblait à un rire rauque suivi d'un sifflement de douleur retentit avant que de l'eau se mette à couler, faisant disparaître la voix sous le bruit.

"Don't push me darling, you won't like me when I'm angry." Finit par répondre le tueur à gage en apparaissant finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir le plus âgé, Gwendolyn se rendit rapidement compte des différences d'attitude entre Heddwyn et Sebastian. Si ce dernier était dans un meilleur état physique que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, ses yeux restaient cernés et les bandages récemment refaient sur sa main n'arrangeaient rien.

"Oh I bet I won't. But I don't need to push you more, you're here." Rétorqua Gwendolyn avec un petit sourire satisfait, ravie d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Sebastian arqua un sourcil, impassible:

"Get out of that room, I'm not in the mood for games." Dit-il froidement en s'appuyant contre le chambranle, "I don't need you here."

"I am not playing Sebastian, at least not anymore." Dit simplement la rousse, sans paraître dérangée par le ton employé par le plus âgé.

Après Madam et M, elle commençait à en avoir tristement l'habitude.

"I was worried after receiving a call from Six's cute boffin of a Quartermaster to tell me who you really were, even if I already knew." Poursuivit-elle en prenant soin de rester calme, même si elle voulait lever les yeux au ciel.

"Q called?" s'étonna le brun, son attitude changeant légèrement à l'annonce avant de revenir à son tempérament normal, "Let me guess, told ye to be careful with me?" supposa t-il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

"He did, probably saw us together the day we visited Eric. And no, not exactly, he mostly called to warn me and told me to stay safe. Oh and he also told me that you probably wouldn't come after me, thinking that I was going to be afraid or something." Expliqua la rousse alors qu'elle laissait un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres devant la surprise de son interlocuteur.

"I can confirm I wasn't going to 'come after you', mainly because you seem to be the one doing it." railla le plus vieux en arquant un sourcil, "Now, are you going to tell me what you want so I can finally go and take a bloody shower?" poursuivit-il, croisant les bras, faisant bouger le col de sa chemise, révélant des marques rouges tournant presque au violet au niveau de sa gorge.

"Simply seeing if you were okay, at least as much as someone in such a situation can be." Lui dit Gwendolyn avant de s'interrompre en voyant les marques de strangulation sur la gorge du plus âgé.

"I'm fine. Mostly tired." répondit finalement Sebastian en haussant les épaules, "I must admit keeping Braxter out is... Harder than I thought."

"I can help with that, but you need to be sure, because when I erase something it is permanent." Proposa-t-elle avec calme, "Yeah, I managed to not erase that knowledge from my own memory, even if I don't know how."

"Nope. Not trying that again, thank you very much. I still need those memories. If I get rid of him, it'll be after I've killed M." refusa le tueur à gage avant de chanceler, un éclair de douleur traversant son crâne, "Now that you know everything, are you going finally leave?" reprit-il après un instant de silence.

"Only if you're not going to vanish without telling me where and if I know you're going to rest." Répliqua Gwendolyn qui voit sans problème que Sebastian n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Of course I'll vanish without telling you!" répliqua ce dernier en passant une main sur son visage, "I don't want you involved in my life, you'd get killed in a matter of minutes, at best. Now get the fuck out !" siffla t-il en s'appuyant contre le mure à ses côtés.

"No. I am sorry but no, I won't. However you are right, I am very vulnerable, and I want to resolve that problem." Dit-elle avec le même calme que depuis le début de la conversation, bien qu'elle fut plutôt nerveuse devant l'hostilité de Sebastian.

"What is wrong with you redhead?" souffla celui-ci, "I'm asking you to leave for your own safety, I'm not stable and I won't be before days, maybe weeks." Après un bref instant de silence, il reprit, "I- I don't want to hurt you, so please, just leave."

"My own safety was put at risk the day I helped an agent of Six escape from the Family, and I've done this all by myself." Répondit doucement la rousse fixant le tueur à gage dans les yeux, "I don't want to leave you alone Samaël. And it's also a selfish decision, I don't want to abandon the only person I care for." Ajouta finalement la jeune femme.

"Find someone else, you started to care for nothing more than an illusion. Find something true and hang onto it, but it won't be me. Because in any cases, I'm no good. I'm obsessive, a cold blooded killer, that got out of the army because it was boring and the only thing that's keeping me off the edge right now is the thought that I'll kill the ones who broke me." répliqua froidement Sebastian, "I don't care about what you think, I just want to make sure I won't hurt you, because I don't know who I am, I don't know how bad it'll get, but I know how bloody my hands already are and you wouldn't be the first that got hurt because of one of us."

"I don't care. Honestly I don't care, I knew who you really were before you even wanted to consider it. I know that I am at high risk while staying with you, but I still want to do it. I'll need to learn how to defend myself that's all." Rétorqua Gwendolyn en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel:

"Seriously Gwen, what does it takes for you to give up on me?" Demanda t-il avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, "I'm too tired to deal with you, or with anything really, right now. I need a shower and sleep, stay if you want, but I'm giving up, just don't complain if you get hurt."

"I sincerely don't know. But go shower, I won't keep you awake more longer. Have you eaten something ?" Lui dit-elle en souriant, en un sens soulagée que Sebastian ait renoncé à la repousser.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête:

"No, I'm not hungry at all." répondit le brun avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Gwendolyn se contenta de soupirer avant de se laisser tomber dans le sofa. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien laissé paraître, l'hostilité du plus âgé n'était pas franchement rassurante, surtout lorsque l'on vient de se rendre compte que l'on est extrêmement vulnérable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus âgé ressorti de la pièce, les cheveux légèrement mouillés, et un simple T-shirt révélant parfaitement les marques sur son cou. Il examina un bref instant Gwen avant de s'approcher.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm okay, no harm done. But goodness, your neck..." Le rassura celle-ci en secouant la tête, ne lui tenant pas rigueur pour ce qui s'est passé.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire rauque, passant ses doigts sur les bleus qui marquaient sa peau pâle:

"Yeah, almost forgot about them. I showed at my... Well ex-boyfriend I guess. Didn't end well for the both of us apparently." expliqua t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

"Yeah, of course it couldn't end well, life would be too nice otherwise." Soupira Gwen, maudissant intérieurement la situation, "Anyway, go to bed you need it." Ajouta t-elle, voyant bien que Sebastian était épuisé.

"I wasn't expecting anything else, I killed the man he loved, twice apparently." Confirma ce dernier avant d'acquiescer, "Yeah, I do, plus, it's bloody cold here. See ye." répondit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

"See ye, and try to rest. I'll be there if you need me." Fit celle-ci avant de vaguement protester quand le plus âgé lui ébouriffe les cheveux

"You shouldn't... But thanks." sourit celui-ci avant de ferme la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque Q arriva le lendemain matin aux labos (car oui, Alec et James avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour lui faire quitter son poste mais ils avaient fini par réussir), il manqua de faire tomber son mug en voyant qui se trouvait à son bureau, comme si de rien était.

"Where the hell were you?!" s'exclama t-il en rejoignant V.

Celle-ci se retourna, refermant le clapet de l'ordinateur qu'elle modifiait. Rien n'avait changé chez elle, si ce n'était le bandage sur le côté de son cou.

"Please don't be mad or throw an heavy object at me, it really wasn't my fault this time." Commença cette dernière avec une légère grimace en retirant ses lunettes.

Si elle n'était pas réellement inquiète que Q soit en colère contre elle, V restait méfiante que celui-ci ait prévenu M. Le Quartermaster soupira, prenant une gorgée de thé avant de poser sa tasse sur la table la plus proche. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais il s'était sincèrement inquiété pour V. Cette dernière avait beau passer son temps à lui taper sur les nerfs et à boire du café, elle restait un élément important de son environnement de travail et il avait finit pas s'attacher à elle.

"Okay, I'm listening, what happened this time and why do you have a patch on your neck?"

"Well, it's also kinda my fault too actually." prévint V avec un sourire coupable.

Le Quartermaster leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas déjà.

"It's because of the file I checked, on the case of Eric's brother. CIA wasn't really happy about it."

"So what? They kidnapped you and will press charges?" Demanda Q sur un ton sarcastique.

V laissa échapper un léger rire. Q disait ça pour faire de l'ironie mais il était bien plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait. Elle passa distraitement une main sur la gaze qui ornait son cou avant de répondre:

"Kinda? I mean, I was drugged." confirma t-elle.

Q fronça les sourcils. Pour avoir lui-même vérifié le dossier de V avant qu'elle n'intègre sa branche, il connaissait parfaitement ses antécédents. En tant qu'adolescente, elle avait eu de gros problèmes de drogue. Il doutait que le produit utilisé par la CIA déclenche une rechute mais il préférait rester méfiant.

"I'm fine, they just really didn't want me to fight them off or to know where I was taken. Not that I care thought, I'm pretty sure I was in the district near the Thames that they're about to destroy." poursuivi l'ex-espionne avec un demi-sourire.

Celui-ci trouva son jumeau sur les lèvres du Quartermaster. Commenter les capacités (et le souvent ridicule dramatisme) de leur cousin américain étaient une chose que les deux partageaient, ce malgré les années que V avait passé sur leur sol.

"What did they want from you?" reprit Q en faisant signe à un de ses employés de laisser ce qu'il portait sur son bureau, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

V haussa les épaules:

"I had to give a hand to Leiter to avoid pursuit. The usual, 's been like that since we've known each others. Apparently, the American don't give a shit about me being forced out of the field, which is good to know, if I ever get bored down here." expliqua telle avec un sourire angélique en direction de celui qui était techniquement son supérieur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter à nouveau son mug à ses lèvres.

"Like you would ever get bored me."

Se rendormir et ne se réveiller que deux fois tenait du miracle pour Eric. Surtout avec sa situation actuelle. Un miracle en grande partie due à celui à ses côtés. Ce matin là, ce n'est pas un bruit dans l'appartement qui le réveilla mais bien les rayons du soleil qui, passant à travers les rideaux, tombaient directement sur son visage, le forçant à quitter les limbes du sommeil. Limbes qu'il n'avait (pour une fois) aucune envie de quitter.

A ses côtés, Thaddeï n'avait quasiment pas bougé depuis qu'Eric s'était rendormi pour la dernière fois. Sa capacité à rester immobile dans son sommeil était quelque peu déroutante mais ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise froissée le rendait bien plus... Humain.

"Sorry for last night... Wasn't thinking straight..." Murmura le blond, embarrassé de se rendre compte qu'il s'était blotti contre Thaddeï pendant qu'il dormait.

"Well, there is not a lot that's straight about you, is there?" répliqua ce dernier en se redressant, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, "And don't worry about it, I don't mind."

"No, probably not. Thanks a lot for being so patient with me."Lui répondit Eric alors qu'il cherchait à enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller tant il était embarrassé.

Thaddeï se mit à rire:

"You're such a cutie. But yeah, I know, I'm quite the patient kind. Are you seriously hiding under your pillow?"

"It's the sun's fault, too much light. It hurts." Expliqua le blond avec un zeste de mauvaise foi, bien que le soleil fut effectivement une partie du "problème".

"You can't just turn around like the usual folk?" se moqua le russe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"No. Still too much light. Plus you're too hot..."Admit finalement le plus jeune alors qu'il évitait le regard du russe, pas encore prêt à le reconnaître ouvertement.

"So are you but I'm not making a fuss about it." répliqua le plus âgé en retirant l'oreiller luimême pour forcer Eric à le regarder, son sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Yeah. But I'm not, not even half as confident as you are." Rétorqua Eric alors qu'il tendait le bras pour essayer de récupérer son précieux oreiller.

Le russe laissa échapper un rire incrédule:

"Confident? Is this what I look like? Love, I'm not confident is this at all. I'm just enjoying the fact that I'm currently in a country where I won't go to jail, get beat up or, and, killed because I slept with a man." répliqua t-il.

"That's still better than me... I usually don't even know how to act outside of work. Otherwise, m just a useless mess."Dit-il en baissant les yeux, s'attendant a ce que le russe finisse par lui dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

"You know what I see when you're using your power on me, so you know I won't agree with you, right?" Fit le plus âgé, "You're a mess, I agree, but then again, it's hard not to be one in this line of work. You can't be useless, otherwise, we wouldn't even be talking because you'd not work at six and we'd never had met in the first place."

"At work it's fine, I'm pretty good at it. But not outside, not so much. And yeah, I know that, but it can mean so much different things" Corrigea Eric, semblant bloqué dans un cycle de dépréciation et de culpabilité.

Thaddeï leva les yeux au ciel:

"How can you be such a bloody depreciative idiot that early in the morning, really?" soupira t-il en prenant le visage d'Eric entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

Celui-ci se tendit brusquement avant de rougir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se détendit toutefois rapidement sous les lèvres du plus âgé. En cet instant, il se sentait tellement bien, se sentir désiré tel que l'on est était toujours agréable.

Le brun se redressa légèrement, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Appréciant grandement le traitement, Eric ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement, alors qu'il se permettait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Thaddeï. Celui-ci profita des mouvements du plus jeune pour basculer au dessus de lui, passant une de ses jambes entre celles du blond avant de briser leur baiser:

"So did you understand what I meant or do you need further explanations?" Demanda t-il, son sourire narquois toujours posé sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes tandis que son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

"I'm still not sure. Would you mind showing me a bit more ?" Répondit celui-ci alors qu'il allait chercher, de lui même, les lèvres du plus âgé, maintenant définitivement éveillé.

"No, I don't mind the slightest."Confirma Thaddeï avant de répondre au baiser tandis qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir le corps d'Eric, passant sous le peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

"Love, I think you literally ripped my shirt open because there's at least two buttons missing." nota Thaddeï en rejoignant Eric dans la salle de bain, sa chemise fermée mise à part deux boutons en haut et deux vers le milieu, "And you must have done it with quite a lot of strength cause I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Sorry not sorry. You brought this on yourself by kissing me like that. Plus your shirt was in my way. Of course you can't find them, they're way too tiny." Répliqua celui-ci pendant qu'il essayait, sans grand succès, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient déjà incoiffables en temps normal, mais après la nuit (et la matinée) qu'il avait passé, c'était un enfer.

"Now, you're just being childish." Fit le brun en passant derrière le blond pour embrasser son cou, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, ruinant tous les efforts d'Eric, "I also can't find my phone but I must have forgot it at the hotel..."

"Mmh yeah, but it feels good. I don't remember seeing it at any moment, so it's likely in your hotel room." Marmonna celui-ci alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en arrière, profitant un peu plus longtemps du contact.

"Are you still talking about being childish? Cause it could be quite confusing from where I stand." répliqua le plus âgé en enserrant le torse d'Eric de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, "But yes, I do agree with you, which means I'll have to go back, especially if your Boss called my old work already. I'm not sure I want to have this conversation with my own old boss but it'd be logical."

"Can't it be about both? With what happened, I'm not sure she had. But can't be sure with her." Répondit Eric qui était bien trop détendu pour se préoccuper des potentielles conséquence de ses paroles, contrairement à son habitude.

Thaddeï laissa échapper un léger rire:

"Both is good too, don't worry." répliqua t-il en finissant par s'écarter après un instant, "I surely hope she didn't but I still need to get my phone, and some clean clothes with all of their buttons could be nice too, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll probably go to the labs, see if there's any news on the situation, but I doubt that there is any." Acquiesça Eric, avant de se regarder dans le miroir et renoncer à ordonner ses cheveux.

"Okay, call if you need anything, I hope you'll find what you're looking for." Le salua le russe, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir.

"Thanks." Lui répondit Eric en restant un moment immobile, juste à sourire.

Il ne se décida à bouger que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, sortant enfin de l'appartement pour se rendre aux labos.

Dans ceux-ci, Q et V avaient repris leur dynamique habituelle. Autrement dit, Q travaillait calmement tandis que V s'amusait avec les inventions défectueuses, les réparant et les améliorant tout en terrifiant sincèrement les nouveaux venus qui avaient le malheur de franchir le pas de la porte au moment de ses tests. Et bien entendue, les piques entre les deux fusaient.

"Hello you two. Wait, V? When did you get back?" Dit Eric lorsqu'il se rendit compte que V était de retour à son bureau comme à son habitude, un twizzler entre les dents.

"Very early morning." répondit V en faisant tourner son fauteuil vers le nouveau venu, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

"Don't try to ask her what happened in details, she won't say anything." Ajouta Q en leur jetant un bref regard avant de se recentrer sur son travail.

"Oh well, you can tell if you're okay at least ?" S'enquit Eric en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, plutôt surpris par la précision.

"Obviously, I'm unbreakable love." railla la jeune femme, tandis que son sourire prenait une tournure narquoise, "But I'm afraid I didn't spend such a good morning as you did." poursuivit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Le Quartermaster leva les yeux au ciel:

"V, leave the kid alone would you?" Lança t-il avant de se tourner à son tour, son regard s'attardant sur la gorge d'Eric avant d'étouffer un léger rire.

"I needed a distraction, had a nightmare last night..." marmonna Eric alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer au souvenir des marques laissées par Thaddeï.

"Oh, yeah, I bet you needed distraction." répliqua V, son ton peu atténué par la mention des cauchemars.

"V, don't make me throw something heavy on you, my arms are sore." La coupa Q en lui jetant un bref regard.

"Oh, your arms are sore? Damn, I go away for what, two days? And everybody has a better time than I do!" se plaignit faussement V avec une moue.

Q lui jeta un regard blasé :

"Trust me, I wish it had this kind of reasons."

"Was one of the worse I've had since a while, it was so real. Way too real." Soupire Eric alors qu'il se souvient soudainement de la situation et des derniers événements.

"Dude, you need a psychologist." Finit par dire V, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais suivit son propre conseil.

"I hate to say it, but she's not wrong. It's really not the right time to be unstable on that point." Confirma Q.

"I am not. And I won't talk about my life to a stranger." Dit-il en refusant en bloc tout rendez-vous avec psychologue,"But I do need to act on this, what I should have done from the start, doing research to understand what happened. If my brother is dead I want to be sure of it, and if he's not I'll find him."Ajouta-t-il ensuite, semblant sûr de sa démarche.

"Weirdly, I'm not surprised. Why are all double-Os so stubborn, really?" soupira Q en en retournant sur son travail de base, secouant la tête.

"Because without it we would never have made it?" Dit Eric amusé par l'exaspération du Quartermaster

"Yeah, talkin' 'bout that. I got news on that case of yours, I can't tell you a lot but I might be able to light up the mood. Ish." Fit V en allant récupérer son ordinateur portable, "I can count on you to not speak to anyone in six about this, right?"

"You can, this is entirely personal and I don't intend to involve Six in any way."Acquiesça vivement le concerné, pas dérangé par la condition.

"Shut it Shell, I don't need you being a sarcastic ass with me." répliqua le Quartermaster.

"Well, given you literally already have two of those, I can see why you don't want another one." railla V, "Let's get somewhere calm shall we? I wouldn't want to bother our Quartermaster."

"Fuck off V!"

"M sure he missed me."Ajouta la brune avec un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Of course he has. What would we do without you and your crazy inventions ?" Commenta le blond en souriant, appréciant simplement les interactions entre les deux.

"Yeah, well, he seemed to have managed quite alright without me. Heard you stopped a nuclear war ?" poursuivit V en allant dans la salle de pause où elle posa son ordinateur avant de récupérer un café.

"Oh yeah we have, that was quite a shock when I learned about it. And Thadd... the consultant had his revenge on Kirov, so pretty much a happy ending on this part." Expliqua Eric avec un hochement de tête avant de s'interrompre brusquement au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il allait parler du russe en usant de son prénom.

V, qui n'aurait probablement pas réagit si Eric ne s'était pas corrigé, haussa un sourcil narquois:

"Hm? You said something on a man named Thaddeï, maybe? He wouldn't be behind the marks you got all over your neck by the most unlikely turn of events?"

"I did, you would have figured it anyway, and yes he is. He was kind enough to come at my apartment after I woke him up at two in the morning. I think I like him a lot more than I should..." Marmonna celui-ci en renonçant à cacher la vérité plus longtemps, surtout pas à V.

"Well, looks like he was a nice distraction." railla celle-ci, amusée, "Why do you care? If you like him, good for you, you don't work together anymore. So there's no ethical problems, unlike Q and his bad luck of two spies."

"Because I don't even know if he's going stay now that he had his revenge... He doesn't have anything left to do here." Dit Eric, embarrassé de partager ses doutes à voix haute.

"Well I can see a pretty nice thing he still has to do here if you want my opinion." répliqua V, "Now sit your ass down, we're not here to talk about your romantic-ish life." Finit-elle par conclure en s'installant devant son ordinateur.

"You're so crude sometimes..." Répondit-il en s'asseyant néanmoins, trop intéressé par les informations que V avait à transmettre pour protester plus longtemps.

"I know. That's the kind of shit that happens when you raise yourself and do most of your education through books and people from gangs." Fit V, "Now, let's talk about your case. I already told you I thought it couldn't be a simple disparition. However, I was thinking of a kidnapping, for money. But none of the families received a demand of ransom. So I thought of bad recruitment technic, but we'd have had news somehow. " poursuivit-elle, préférant commencer par donner les mauvaises nouvelles.

"Hell if it was a kidnapping for money they really aren't very bright, I was particularly broke at the time. And we never had contact with our families except for our parents." Compléta Eric, trouvant en effet l'idée de kidnapping contre rançon peu crédible.

"No shit Captain Obvious." souffla V en levant les yeux au ciel avant de boire son café, "Bad news is, the part where your brother disappeared is quite large. Good news is, there's only two groups working there, without counting the Tuaregs and the industries. And other good news, the CIA is working in the area."

"Well, yeah I already knew that, hence why I had no idea how to search for him." Répliqua til en haussant les épaules, plutôt indifférent à la nouvelle, pas vraiment nouvelle, "I suppose they found you sooner than what you expected eh. Not going to complain though, caus' now I know that someone is working on this."

"Shut it. That was one time, and they asked someone else to do it!" Coupa V, visiblement vexée par la situation, "Now, they work on one of the terrorist organisation there and I'm helping them on the strategic side, which is why I can't have six know about it. We both know how much M looooves the American secret services. I can't tell you everything, actually, I can't say shit, I'm in enough troubles with American and British justices. But we're working on it. Well, they're working on it and I'm watching what they're doing to avoid a diplomatic incident with Egypt and a massacre." Expliqua telle, mal à l'aise de devoir cacher des choses à l'espion.

"V, I understand, obviously I would like to know everything about this case, but yeah that's obviously complicated. As long as it doesn't prevent me from doing everything I can to understand what happened and doing my duty as a brother. I can't stand to just sit here anymore..." La rassura Eric, comprenant la situation difficile (et étrange) dans laquelle s'était (encore) retrouvée la brune.

"Yeah, but still. I can ask Felix to be careful but it won't change shit, in my opinion at least. I don't know if they'll find anything on your brother, I hope they will, but from what I've heard, it's not looking good, I'm sorry."Ajouta la brune.

"They better do it or I'm gonna go there to see by myself. Which no one is gonna like, but I don't really give a shit." Répondit Eric qui à ce point comptait bien faire ce qu'il pouvait pour au moins comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Calm down cowboy, calm down. You'll have time to think about it. Enjoy your vacation while you can." répliqua V avant d'entamer son café.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit:

"Guys, M was right, Sunny just got shot, we think it was Ed, Moran."Annonça Q en entrant, visiblement assez choqué par la nouvelle.

"Of course she was, they manipulated him and used him, and now he's angry." Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le blond, son ton nettement plus sarcastique que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

"Can't blame her, it was a logical idea. But I'd never have taken the risk."Acquiesça V en hochant vaguement la tête, visiblement peu concernée.

Elle avait été parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il passait mais n'était pas assez proche d'Heddwyn ou Sunny pour s'en préoccuper. M faisait son job, elle faisait le sien, les répercussions avaient toujours lieu. On était toujours le vilain dans l'histoire d'un autre. Elle avait cessée de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose une bonne décennie auparavant.

"Nice to see you both care about one of our colleagues getting shot."Grinça Q en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les décisions prise sur cette affaire et voir l'attitude de V à ce sujet n'était pas d'une grande aide pour sa compréhension. Il était censé travailler avec un être humain aux dernières nouvelles, pas avec un androïde.

"I do, but it was to be expected. I do not agree with Moran's methods but I can at least understand a bit." Dit Eric après avoir pris un instant pour se reprendre et se débarrasser du sarcasme dans sa voix.

"To be honest, m just surprised he went after Alaric first." nota distraitement V en se levant pour rejoindre son collègue sur le pas de la porte, "I mean, I don't know about Heddwyn, but Moran was never the kind to be feeling driven. He was into orders and money, oh, wait, reminds me of some guys." Ajouta telle sur un ton ironique.

"Stop it V, you're just being an asshole here." répliqua froidement le Quartermaster en fronçant les sourcils.

"Who knows what's happening in the head of such a man. He just got his memory back after learning that what he lived was made of lies." Poursuivit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules, bien évidemment cela n'excusait pas que Moran ai tiré sur Alaric, mais d'un autre côté, cela restait logique.

"I know, but I'd personally go after M first. After all, she's our boss, she's the one behind it all." Expliqua V en haussant les épaules, "Anyway, I still have two days of work to make up for, see you later guys."

Q regarda Eric et V partir de la pièce avant de lever les yeux au ciel:

"Well, looks like it's going to be a good day..." Grinça t-il avant de lui-même retourner au labo s'en prêter attention au bruit de l'ascenseur.


	37. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally corners James to make him talk about what happened with Moran, in the meanwhile, Eric meets with a unexpected guest in the lift.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" demanda Alec alors que James retirait à son tour son casque antibruit.

Les deux se trouvaient dans un des box de tir du terrain d'entraînement. Malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée, ils étaient seuls à être là. La salle était éclairée par des spots, laissant facilement deviner les impacts de balles sur la cible près d'Alec (une balle dans le cœur, une autre dans le crâne) ainsi que sur celle qui revenait lentement vers James (deux balles dans la tête). Ce dernier soupira en retirant le chargeur de son arme:

"Talk about what?"

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

"I know there's something wrong with you, I know it has to do with that hitman on the run you and Q talked about and you look more guilty now that I've seen you do in three years." rétorqua t-il en croisant les bras sur sa chemise.

"And you thought a pep talk in the middle of a shooting range was the perfect timing?" railla James sur un ton grinçant.

"Well, I would have gone for a pillow talk but I somehow feel like it wouldn't be in the mood." répliqua le plus grand des deux sur le même ton.

Il connaissait James depuis trop longtemps pour prendre ombrage de l'attitude de ce dernier. Pousser James à s'ouvrir tenait du miracle ou peu s'en fallait, même lorsqu'on le côtoyait depuis plus de dix ans.

"I don't like what we've done, okay? Taking down a hitman, fine, using him fine, but putting our whole organisation in danger for what? Four missions? At best? Bullshit." expliqua le plus âgé en haussant les épaules avant de retirer la cible qu'il avait utilisé sans même y jeter un regard.

"Can't say I like it either, but I've seen you disagree with M before before and it didn't look like that. Plus, from what Q told me, Moran's the one who took down his shooter. You should be rather happy than M took him in, at least for that. And you don't seem mad when you talk about him, you look sorry for him." lista Alec en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"You know I hate it when you do that." grinça James en arquant un sourcil.

"What? When I use my eyes? Sorry I'm not blind then." ironisa Alec, tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi le plus âgé parlait.

Il était doué pour observer le comportement des autres et pour en extrapoler des conclusions. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ne s'en servir que durant ses missions.

"I'm pretty sure you could still psychanalyse the shit of me even while being blind." répliqua James avant de soupirer, il ne pouvait pas esquiver Alec, du moins, pas sans en subir les conséquences plus tard, mieux valait parler maintenant, "What did I tell you about Montenegro?"

"You did not speak a lot about it for what? Two years? Ish? But it's hard not to remember your bestfriend falling in love and trying to leave MI6 behind without a word first." répondit le brun avec un léger demi-sourire.

Si ses mots pouvaient sembler sarcastiques, il s'en trouvait assez loin. Comme il l'avait dit précédemment, il avait appris à propos du Chiffre, de Quantum et de Vesper deux ans après le début de cette histoire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait passé très peu de temps sur ces deux ans dans le même pays que James.  
Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire bref:

"Well, what can I say? Double-O's first missions are always a little bumpy. I had the bad luck of falling for someone on the way."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." soupira Alec en acquiesçant, il avait toujours les cicatrices de sa propre première mission, "What's the link with the hitman?"

James croisa les bras sur sa chemise, le regard froid:

"Turns out Vesper, the woman I met, had a twin brother. He took their mother's maiden name, got into the army, became colonel and then decided to change career to get into killing people for money." expliqua t-il sur un ton désespérément neutre.

"Oh. Crap. I see why it can be disturbing." comprit Alec, "Does Q know?" poursuivit-il tandis que l'autre l'espion le rejoignait.

"No, not yet. I'm already having a hard time processing this, I'll explain to him when I'm sure of what I got into." répondit ce dernier avec un court sourire.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux:

"Get your head in the game dear, I can still take him out all by myself." railla t-il.

"Over my dead body!"

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Eric manquait complètement de vigilance. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était plus ou moins entrain de perdre pied avec la réalité. Mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas à se reposer de si tôt. Croisant un agent, l'espion passa les portes de l'ascenseur sans vraiment y prêter attention. Pas plus qu'il fit attention à la personne s'y trouvant déjà:

"Which floor?"Demanda cette dernière, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"The first, please." Répondit juste Eric aveugle à son environnement.

La voix lui semblant familière, il l'ajouta au reste du décors sans plus s'en préoccuper.

"Sure." fit le plus âgé en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage demandé.

"Thanks." Le remercia simplement Eric avant d'étouffer un bâillement, le peu de sommeil de la nuit dernière commençait à se faire sentir.

"No problem Shell." répliqua Sebastian, "You should go home and get some rest." ajouta t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage.

"Yeah probably." Confirma le blond qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que la personne avec qui il partageait l'ascenseur n'était plus autorisé à se balader librement.

En temps normal, il aurait dû rapidement remarquer le problème, mais aujourd'hui il pensait à bien trop de choses en même temps. Il sorti donc de l'ascenseur sans se poser de questions, la situation lui semblant des plus normales. Habitué à la sécurité du bâtiment; il s'était permis de baisser sa garde, l'empêchant de se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne ayant partagé l'ascenseur avec lui.

"See ye, oh and try to avoid the medbay." Le salua le brun en s'appuyant contre le fond de l'ascenseur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa chemise sombre, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter de l'état de son ancien collègue ou s'amuser de la facilité avec laquelle son plan se déroulait.

"Like I'd go there voluntarily." Dit simplement Eric en s'éloignant, se faisait intérieurement la remarque qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

"I know, I know..." souffla le plus âgé en appuyant sur le bouton menant à la medbay sans prêter plus attention à son cadet.

It's only a few meters after exiting the building that Eric realised who had been in the lift with him. It had been Moran the whole time and he hadn't even realised it! He could have stopped him if he wasn't so tired! But maybe he could still do something, he could at least alert the others, which he quickly did by sending a message on the group convo.

@MrBoring : Moran is in the building! He was in the lift when I left, he's probably going to Medical.

@007: Can't we have one (1) quiet day, really? And why the hell would he go to the sickbay?

@Q: Oh, I don't know, maybe because the guy who manipulated his feelings has been shot and is currently unconscious?

@V: Stop the sass Q, it's not the right time. I don't think the security can handle him, what should I tell them?

@006: Tell them to stand by, it's on my way, I can take care of him.

@V: Gotcha

@Q: Do be careful, we don't need a new double-O in the sickbay.

@MrBoring: I'm coming back immediately. Where do you need me?

Typed Eric before turning back and quickly running to the building, tiredness fully forgotten as his body switched into crisis mode under the adrenaline rush.

@V: Uuuuh. Wherever you want? You're kinda off duty mate.

@Q: Play nice for once V

@V: Was plannin' on working on the new car, ye can come along if ye want.

Sebastian n'avait bien entendu plus aucun accès à la messagerie et se trouvait dans la chambre occupée par Sunny à la medbay. Il n'était pas le tireur et voir le blond dans cet état ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa stabilité mentale.

"Who messed you up that badly love?" murmura Sebastian en s'asseyant aux côtés du lit d'hôpital.

Alaric avait le teint pâle, les yeux clos et son habituel sourire était effacé par l'inconscience induite par les médicaments. Celui qui avait tiré n'avait pas manqué sa cible de beaucoup et Sebastian n'en serrait que plus les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses cibles. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ce n'était pas qu'une simple question de possession. Le tireur le savait et il se détestait pour ça.

Pour un bref instant, Heddwyn n'était plus réellement sûr de ce qu'il faisait là. Être ici était un énorme risque, un risque qu'il n'était pas en état de prendre. Son état oscillait trop mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir pour autant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Sa seule réaction fut de se redresser et de lâcher la main d'Alaric.

"Get away from him, I don't want to get in troubles with the doctors because I messed up one of their patients room."

Le brun leva les mains en l'air et se retourna pour faire face à Alec. Même sans l'avoir jamais vu en personne, il avait sûrement déjà croisé sa photo dans un dossier, du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait. Celui-ci l'avait à bout portant, ses yeux clairs ne laissant aucune émotion passer.

"I'm unarmed." Avertit le plus jeune en écartant les pans de son trench-coat pour montrer qu'il ne portait pas de holster.

Il avait laissé son arme avec son portable et le reste de ses affaires dans la suite d'hôtel, esquivant au passage Gwen ainsi que ses éventuelles questions. De toutes façons, elle dormait encore lorsqu'il était parti.

"Like you'd need a gun to kill him, we both know who you are after all." répliqua froidement Alec, "I doubt you'll do as I say and surrender, will you?"

"Actually I will. I have no wish to fight, not here, I'm not the one behind this. I just came to check on him." répondit doucement le brun en avançant pour sortir de la pièce, sous le regard et l'arme de l'espion.

"I somehow doubt you did." Fit celui-ci sur un ton désespérément calme.

"Yeah, maybe you're not wrong." Admit Sebastian tandis qu'un sourire narquois envahissait ses lèvres.

Faisant mine de poser sa main sur la crosse d'une arme, il balaya la garde de celui qui lui faisait face, manquant de lui faire perdre son arme. Ce fut tout ce qu'il eût le temps de faire avant qu'un coup derrière la nuque l'envoie au sol.

"Want to run this by me again darling ?" siffla James, sur le pas de la porte, le canon de l'arme dont-il avait utilisé la crosse comme objet contondant dans la main.

"James, you're the worst drama queen this service ever had." Commenta Alec en rengainant son arme, la mine désabusée.

"Shut it, you know you love me." répliqua le nouveau venu avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, "I'll warn M and security."

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sadly I do..." soupira t-il avant de secouer la tête, "The sooner he'll be out of my sight, the better."

"You don't really seem to like him, for someone who never met him." nota James.

"I don't care about who he is or was, he's a danger for us." répliqua Alec en sortant de la pièce.

Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui était le "us".

Lorsque Sebastian se réveilla à nouveau, il était dans une des salles interrogatoire du MI6. Se retrouver de l'autre côté de la table lui laissait une impression étrange. Quoique, cette impression était peut être due aussi la douleur qui émanait de sa nuque. De ce qu'il voyait dans son reflet, il avait mauvaise mine. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir les lourdes cernes qui entouraient ses yeux vert ainsi que le bleu sur sa pommette droite et les marques de strangulation désormais plus violettes que rouges.

Le brun soupira, jetant un regard au miroir derrière lequel il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour une réaction. Quelques instants plus tard, à porte de la pièce allait frapper violemment contre le mur. Sebastian ne broncha pas. M entra, le regard inexpressif, sa bouche réduite à une très fine ligne.

The door went hitting harshly the wall. M entered the room. Her mouth reduced in a thin line, Sebastian had never seen her that angry.

"Colonel." Said the woman as she took a sit.

"Boss."

His lips were showing a smirk he wasn't sure he could keep. Not in that situation.

"Do not call me boss. You never worked for me." Cut M, "I'm not going to bother asking why you shot him. You've gone on a crusade of your own against us and, if some still see you as their friend, it's never been my case. Don't count on any mercy coming from me." Pursued the woman.

Alone in the room, her words sounded like gunshots. Sebastian lost his smile:

"If I was the shooter, 008 wouldn't be in the hospital but in a coffin."

"Even if you were not behind the trigger this time, I can't let you run loose. You're a danger for MI6, for Britain itself! With you loose in the world, none of us are safe." Did she concluded with a sigh.

After a moment of silence, Sebastian moved, making his cuffs tinkle.

"It's a nice compliment for my skills. What do you plan for me ?" Asked the dark haired man, with a blank face.

"We don't have a lot of options. The Cliff. Or death." Replied M.

Sebastian chucked, a laugh without any joy, that only reflected in the void of his eyes:

"The Cliff is an option but you'd need government approval. Death in the other hand... I wonder who you'll ask to. James cares way too much, V's quite out of the picture. We both know Alaric is still in love with me and I, well, Heddwyn was a friend of most agents licensed to kill so... My guess would be Alec. Or Eric. Even if I doubt he'd pull the trigger."

M straighten her position, face closed. She knew how her agents would react to the order. V was an option of course, but she was too unstable for the job. The MI6's director got up. Without her face showing a single bit of emotion, she drew a gun from her black jacket.

Seeing the dead eye of the barrel almost against his forehead, Sebastian smiled lightly, like Heddwyn used to.

"I will."

Sebastian nodded softly.

"I should feel honoured then."

M didn't answer. He heard the security being retired. Her hands were steady, her eyes locked. And her finger on the trigger.

**Bang**.


	38. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the game seems to be over for Moran, Gwen meets up with a slightly different Jim to eventually disappear from MI6's radar.   
> Meanwhile, Q learns more about Alec's last assignment.

Sebastian wasn't startled by the soudain sound. His heart was beating abnormally slow for someone whom Death had just grazed. He didn't move just yet, his eyes following the gun that M was lowering.

"I wonder how you were planning to explain that to me..." growled Sunny, his hand clutching the door's handle and his face darkened by anger.

The gun had never fired. Sebastian exhaled slowly before turning towards Alaric.

"I don't have any explanation to give if I don't judge it necessary." Answered M without putting away her gun.

"And you should be in hospital dumbarse!" Added Sebastian, frowning.

008 sent him an annoyed look:

"I just saved your arse, now shut it! Anyway, Moran wasn't the one who shot me so why in hell were you about to kill him?" He pursued towards his boss.

"We can't let him live!" Replied the later.

"Why not?!" Exclaimed Alaric.

"He'd destroy us if given the chance!"

"You." Precised Sebastian, "Destroy you, I don't have any interest in MI6 in general, not now at least. You're the only one I'd target boss."

"See? Not a danger!" Concluded Sunny, still on the edge.

From his pale face, red eyes and shaking hands, Sebastian could easily guess his pain killers had disappeared from his system for a while now. He supposed Sunny had not been awake for long, which wasn't really reassuring about his health. Sebastian was expecting him to collapse anytime now.

M sighed, running her hand through her hair in a tired gesture:

"At best, he'll spend the rest of his life in a cell on the Cliff, I don't see how it's better for him."

"Maybe not for him. But don't ask me to stand there doing nothing as you kill one of us." Said Alaric, his voice ending in a whisper.

"Then be it." Concluded M, "The Cliff it will be, but I hope for the two of you that I won't have to go back on my decision..."

As Sebastian started to protest, Sunny made him sign to stop. There were no way for him to lose Heddwyn, not again. So he nodded, agreeing to M's decision even though she was never really asking his opinion. Whatever it takes. M stormed out of the room, already planning to call Mr H to inform him he'd have a new intern to take care of.

"So... A bird in a golden cage, uh?" sighed Sebastian, falling against the back of his chair.

"Still better than death, isn't it?" replied Alaric, just has tired.

"Speak for yourself." hissed the youngest, his hands playing with his cuff, perfectly knowing he wouldn't be able to pick the lock, Q and V were too good at their job, "Death has at least the courtesy of being less boring."

Sunny glared at him before wincing and placing his hand over his torso, where he had been shot.

"I feel like I'm talking to Eric now..." did he mocked before getting interrupted by a guard who's uniform was from the high-security section.

"We're taking him to the Cliff, if you still have anything to say, ask M." informed the latter as he put Sebastian on his feet.

Alaric froze, unaware of how he was supposed to act. Keeping Heddwy alive had been his priority, even if it meant sending the latter in a cell. Jail was better than death, in his opinion at least, but his chances to get Heddwyn back had just sensibly dropped. His options were quite reduced, so he chose fast.

If there was one thing Sebastian had not gotten wrong when talking to M, it was the part about Alaric. He was pretty confident in his deductions and didn't need any external confirmation, especially not from the red-head it concerned. Also was he quite confused when he felt his arm being caught to force him to turn around.

"The hell Sun-"

Sebastian never finished his sentence, as Alaric crushed their lips together. Now, his heart was beating abnormally fast, how ironic. But this time, the brunet didn't push the other away. It was a last tme, harsh, short, burning with the metallic taste of blood on their lips and despair to heart. A summary of their relationship, with it's disastrous ending. When they broke apart, Sunny stumbled backward, his white shirt showing a red stain on it. The quick movement had reopened the wound.

"Whatever it takes, right?" chuckled Sebastian, a poor smile plastered on his swollen lips.

As the guard made him pass the door, the hitman and ex-MI6 agent stopped:

"Hey Sunny... Please tell Eric and Q it wasn't their fault, okay?"

Q avait quitté son habituel poste dans le premier laboratoire pour le second, laissant V sur ses ordinateurs pour aller se concentrer sur des inventions plus... Physiques. En l'occurrence, se débrouiller pour intégrer un viseur non pas à une arme de poing directement mais bien sur une lentille. N'ayant toutefois aucune envie de perdre un œil, il testait actuellement sa bêta version sur une paire de lunettes créées spécialement pour l'occasion. Concentré sur les lignes rouges apparaissant devant son œil droit, le scientifique ne prêtait pas attention lorsque la porte qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire s'ouvrit.

"I'd feel targeted if I didn't know better." nota Alec avec un sourire amusé.

Pas plus inquiété que ça par ce qu'il voyait apparaître en transparence sur le verre de lunette du Quartermaster, il referma correctement la porte avant de croiser les mains dans son dos comme il en avait l'habitude.

Q haussa les épaules avant de baisser le Walther PPK qu'il tenait:

"Please, I know how to use a gun, thank you very much. Plus I'm working on the visor, it's not charged." rétorqua t-il en remettant la sécurité avant de faire tomber le chargeur pour démontrer ce qu'il disait.

L'espion fit une légère moue avant d'acquiescer.

"Anyway, I somehow doubt you came here just to get 'targeted', what can I do for you?" poursuivit le Quartermaster en retirant les lunettes qu'il testait pour les échanger contre celles qu'il portait habituellement.

"I'm looking for an old file of mine actually-"

"The last person who asked me that just tried to kill their boyfriend, should I feel concerned?" l'interrompit Q sur son habituel ton sarcastique bien que son visage restât parfaitement neutre.

Alec le regarda un instant, visiblement confus, avant de faire le lien avec la situation actuelle. Bien sûr.

"Oh my... No, not that I'm aware of, unless James broke into my apartment again but then I think my landlady will kill him before I can lay a finger on him." railla le plus âgé des deux avec un sourire narquois.

"You're talking about killing someone but somehow, it still sounds a lot like flirt and innuendos." nota Q en posant les lunettes qu'il tenait dans la main sur une base mate près de son ordinateur.

Un léger halo bleu s'alluma tandis qu'une nouvelle boîte de diagnostique s'ouvrait sur son écran. Le tracé était trop décalé par rapport à l'œil, il allait falloir qu'il rectifie le tir avant que qui que ce soit en ait besoin pour une mission. Son prédécesseur avait bien fait un tel design sur des lunettes mais tout le monde utilisait ces dernières désormais. Heureusement pour lui, c'était Alec qui était entré et non James. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à faire une remarque sur le fait que "youth was indeed not a guarantee of innovation".

De son côté, Alec semblait majoritairement surpris, ou du moins son dem-sourire entre le narquois et la confusion le laissait penser.

"I must admit I don't see where what I said seemed like flirt or where I left innuendos in my sentence." admit-il en arquant un sourcil déconcerté.

Devant sa mine, Q ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Alec avait beau être un espion et avoir été dans l'armée avant, on sentait toujours l'ancien étudiant en langues derrière le reste. Le brun secoua la tête:

"Nevermind Shakespeare, what file were you interested in?"

Alec secoua la tête, amusé. Il mentirait s'il disait que l'attitude du Quartermaster ne lui avait pas manqué durant son temps sur le terrain. Cependant, son sourire disparut rapidement.

"During my time in Irak, we were a team of three. A CIA agent, her contact there and me. It was a rather... Complicated mission and I'm not even supposed to talk about it because CIA is being a pain the ass, as usual." Commença t-il à expliquer, son ton se faisant presque acide sur la fin.

"Let me guess, you and your partner did not get along?" supposa Q en arquant un sourcil, rendant sa mine encore plus sarcastique si cela était possible.

Il y avait généralement deux écoles deux pensées au sujet de la CIA au sein du MI6. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas l'agence mais s'entendaient avec un agent ou plus, comme James, et ceux qui ne supportaient ni l'agence ni ses employés (généralement à cause d'une mission ayant mal tournée), comme 0010. Ce dernier avait ses raisons, sa dernière mission avec la CIA avait fini par lui, se faisant tirer dessus par son partenaire.

"Actually, we did. Nicolle has more ethics than her whole agency does. Which is likely why she's never been promoted now that I think about it." répondit Alec, bien que la dernière partie de sa phrase soit plus pour lui-même que réellement adressée à Q, "She became a pretty good friend of mine."

Le Quartermaster fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le terme choisi par l'espion. 'A pretty good friend', uh ? Il se retourna pour récupérer son mug et leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Il n'était pas jaloux, comme avec James, il levait les yeux au ciel et passait à autre chose.

"So, what do you want to know ? If she made it back to the US?"Demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur le plus âgé.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

"Last time I saw her, she was in hospital, you think they wouldn't have extracted her ?" Demanda t-il, concerné.

Q haussa les épaules. Les équipes d'extraction Américaines se débrouillaient comme les autres pour les opérations sous couverture. Parfois, ne pas s'impliquer valait mieux.

"I can still check, it shouldn't be hard to find, but since you hadn't thought about it I'm guessing that was not why you wanted me to open your file ? "

"No, it wasn't," Acquiesça Alec, "When I was in Irak, I walked on a landmine. It wasn't supposed to be there, we were in a populated area and, if it went off, it would not only have killed me but could have seriously injured everyone around me. "

"What?! Your file only said you almost lost your legs, not that you almost died !" Exclaimed the Quartermaster, revealing unintentionally that he had already looked into Alec's assignment.

Celui-ci laissa un pauvre sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas menti dans son rapport. Pas cette fois du moins.

"Well, what you read is true. I did almost lost my legs instead of dying, thanks to Nicolle's contact. I don't even know his real name but she called him Jacob. He tried to disarm the charge but he only managed to make it less offensive. He pushed me away, I remember the explosion and then nothing. When I asked questions about him no one answered. Given the size of the blow, he could have made it out alive but I can't be sure. The kid saved my life and I don't even know his name." expliqua lentement Alec, ses yeux perdu dans le vide.

Il pouvait encore entendre Nicolle appeler leur guide au moment où il avait été poussé contre le mur. Si elle avait dit son nom, il était incapable de l'extraire du bruit de l'explosion et des cris des témoins. Il ne s'était pas posé la question avant. Durant sa couverture, Jacob faisait le lien entre lui et Nicolle. Il ne s'était pas demandé quel âge il avait non plus. 26 ans? 27? Il n'était pas plus vieux qu'Eric, ça, il en était sûr.

"Alec?"

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la peau presque froide du Quartermaster contre sa joue. Il secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire désolé:

"Sorry, was I gone long?" s'excusa t-il en passant ses doigts sur ceux de Q.

"Only enough for me to notice." le rassura ce dernier, "I thought your absences had calmed down?" poursuivit-il sur un ton dont il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude.

Ces absences étaient des réminiscences du syndrome post traumatique dont souffrait Alec. Il se débrouillait bien pour gérer ses symptômes, ces moments où il se déconnectait brièvement d'une conversation arrivaient lorsqu'il était assez en sécurité pour ne pas se sentir menacé et avaient presque disparu durant les deux années précédentes.

L'espion souffla, d'une manière qui aurait presque pu sembler amusée mais à cet instant, il semblait trop fatigué pour que cela marche.

"So did I. I guess they have a thing for explosions." répondit-il sur un ton faussement dramatique, déposant un léger baiser sur la paume de Q avant de lâcher sa main.

"They didn't make you pass a full check up with Rose when you came back?" s'enquit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, sans toutefois faire disparaître le demi-sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Rose was the last name of MI6 psychiatrist, of his full title: Dr. Alan Rose. If his job position made him quite uneasy to be with, he was still a kind man and was rather appreciated by his colleagues.

Alec secoua négativement la tête:

"Nah, he's on vacation and his replacement is quite busy already. I guess they didn't make you pass one either, did they?"

"They didn't, but I feel like the moment Rose comes back, we're all up for it, want it or not." soupira le Quartermaster en secouant la tête.

"He'll have to wait, I have plans." nota Alec en retrouvant un sourire plus large, "Plans that include two others of the patients he could want to see soon."

"Why do I feel like this mention concerns both James and I?" demanda Q sur un ton sarcastique tandis qu'un ding retentissait dans leur dos.

"Because it does, if I'm going out with the two of you, I want to do it properly." -voyant Q arquer un sourcil moqueur, Alec poursuivit, son sourire prenant une tournure narquoise, "Don't judge me, you know I'm an old fashioned romantic..."

Q leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulant son amusement derrière une fausse irritation:

"If you really were, you'd know my name." rétorqua t-il en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur pour voir quelle alerte avait sonné.

"The fact that I do not use it does not mean I don't know your name Quinlan." répondit le plus âgé sur un ton plus bas alors qu'il se situait à quelques centimètres seulement du Quartermaster.

Celui-ci rougit en sentant un frisson parcourir son échine. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Ses yeux avaient parcouru le message, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

"What's going on?" demanda Alec en remarquant immédiatement le changement d'attitude du plus jeune.

"They're taking Moran to the Cliff and apparently, his ex-boyfriend wants to talk to me."

Sebastian had ended up sitting in the car with almost no one to watch him. Well, the guards weren't far away and both his feet and hands were handcuffed. His bright escape plans wouldn't be for now.

"Man, you look like a mess."

The brunet chuckled softly before raising his head to face who was talking to him.

"Yeah, well, thanks to who? You're the one who knocked me out, aren't you ?" replied Sebastian as James was entering the van, "You wouldn't happen to have a pack on you by any chance? I'm dying for a smoke and I somehow doubts I'll have access to cigarettes once on the Cliff."

"In my defense, you did attack Alec." retorted 007 as he sat next to him.

Without a second thought, he pulled out a pack from his jacket's inner pocket before lighting one and giving it to the hitman.

"Fair enough, I would have acted the same way with what's mine." nodded Sebastian as he thanked him.

James snorted before rolling his eyes:

"Yeah, well, given how you treat what's yours, I'm not sure I would want to be compared to you on that point."

The brunet's face darkened as he slightly frowned. Guessing to what, or to who, James was referring was easy. He shook his head, exhaling smoke in the small compartiment.

"I didn't shot Sunny for fuck sake. Even though I do have an idea on who did it." he commented before shrugging the remark away.

He didn't care anyway. MI6 wanted to believe he had tried to murder Alaric? Fine, he had no way of proving his innocence and had no wish to do so. He didn't have time for this kind of crap.

Silence had fallen in the car. Sebastian perfectly knew James had something to ask him. Otherwise, why would he be here? The spy might have had many flaws, but gloating over this kind of situation wasn't one of them.

"Were the two of you close?" Eventually asked James, his smile gone just as fast as the smoke the hitman was blowing.

The latter let out a low laugh:

"I did kill two people for her, almost three with an ex-boyfriend of hers named James Bond if I recall well."

A small grin made its way on said "ex-boyfriend" 's lips. He knew that sarcasm well by now.

"You missed your shot pretty badly then, I'm afraid to tell you that I'm still here."

Sebastian shrugged:

"She loved you. I was going mad with rage, but I stopped looking for you after killing the other bastard." he explained, with a stability that he wished he had had back in the cell.

"Who was the first?" inquired James, now taken by an almost morbid curiosity.

He knew so little about Vesper. He, they, never had had the time to learn more about each others. Maybe it had made it easier for him at the time, easier to hate her but only harder to grieve for.

"Our father." coldely replied Sebastian in a veil of smoke, "I'm the one who made of us orphans and I don't regret it a single bloody bit."

"Let me guess: violent and or abusive?"

"Yup. Bastard had broken two of my ribs that evening. First time I ever shot someone, I'd almost be proud to say I got way better since then. After that, I ran away. I left her alone. She had seen everything, I thought she would hate me." Explained the hitman, his eyes contemplating the empty that had been his memory, now fully filled with things he likely would have rather forget.

James stayed quiet for awhile. He was unable to judge the man in front of him. He had killed with a reason after all. A small part of him sank as he imagined Sebastian and Vesper's childhood. He could almost feel the icy water falling on him, like it had back in Montenegro.

"But she didn't, did she?" he guessed, his fingers absently playing with his lighter.

"If she ever did, she had forgiven me when we met again. I was about to leave for Afghanistan when she found me." -a smile appeared on Sebastian's lips as he tasted the bitter sweet taste of nostalgy for the first time- "She tried to convince me to stay, to drop everything. But I refused. Next thing I knew, I was getting shot, fired and she was dead when I came back." he concluded, crushing his cigarette under his boot.

James let out a small whistle through his teeth. Right. Colonel Sebastian Moran. The kid, who wasn't such a kid if he was Vesper's twin, had actually been a soldier. And had a rank. He had found back his sister only to lose her almost immediately. Even with the time that had passed, the spy could recognize the cold feeling in his bones. He felt guilty, still. For losing her, for putting her in danger, even though he knew it was far from being fully his fault. But the green eyes lost in the empty facing him told another story.

"Do you miss her?"

James flinched, startled. The hitman's voice was however still as equal, maybe even softer.

"I do." he eventually replied on the same tone.

Of course he did. He had been missing her from the very beginning. It felt too late to stop now. It didn't feel right. Somewhere, deep in his bones he knew the truth. He didn't want to. He didn't want to stop missing her.

"I can't remember her voice." quietly whispered Sebastian, he was still smiling, but it was empty, emotionless, just like his eyes.

Even with that look, his tone made him look younger. Way too young.

"I know you can't. It's not even because of your amnesia. The voice is the first thing you forget about someone..." James made a pause before looking at the other in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. That's why you're still alive and he is not." answered Sebastian.

The spy shivered. The car seemed suddenly way cooler, almost as cold as the brunet's smile. He did not have the time to comment on that. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"Sir, we need to go now." warned one of the guards as the six agents walked towards the door.

James nodded and stood up. There was nothing else to say. Sebastian shrugged, losing his smile:

"007."

"Moran."

James got out of the car without a look back. Behind him, he heard the door getting closed and the car starting.

Entrer directement dans le bâtiment de la société de consulting qui servait de couverture aux réelles affaires de Jim Moriarty n'était pas des plus conseillés lorsqu'on n'était pas annoncée par un rendez-vous. Lorsque Gwen arriva devant la réception, une partie du personnel était déjà sur leurs gardes mais la rousse s'en fichait. Elle s'était réveillée pour trouver la suite vide et Sebastian avait laissé son portable et son arme sur le lit, sans un mot. Comprenant rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, elle avait décidée de se rendre dans les bureaux de Jim pour récupérer ses papiers.

"I came to see Jim." Annonça la rousse avec calme, remarquant tout à fait l'attitude tendue de la secrétaire.

Passer du temps avec Sebastian n'avait en rien aidé son instinct de survit, ce qui lui permettait facilement de garder une attitude composée. La femme en face d'elle était une femme blonde, aux yeux sombres en amande et aux traits androgyne.

"Jim? The boss you mean ?" supposa la réceptionniste en fronçant les sourcils, "Nobody calls the boss by their first name without a death wish." railla t-elle tout en laissant ses doigts voler sur son clavier pour prévenir Moriarty.

La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils:

"Looks like the boss is in a good mood today. First lift, last floor, first door on your right." L'informa t-elle en désignant l'ascenseur.

"Maybe I have one, who knows." Répliqua Gwendolyn avec un petit sourire. "Thanks for the indications." Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur désigné par la réceptionniste.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, regardant la jeune femme disparaître entre les portes d'un air anxieux. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un nouveau problème qui s'ajoutait à la liste de tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur le dernier étage. Contrairement à la dernière fois où Gwen était venue, celui-ci était désert. Les cubicules étaient désespérément vide et l'endroit d'un silence mortel. Bien qu'interpellée par le silence complet de l'étage, Gwen ne prit pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Plus de temps elle perdait, plus de temps elle laissait à son passé pour revenir lui causer des problème.

"Are ye planning to stay there long? I don't have all day!" Lança une voix masculine venant du bureau central.

"Sorry I'm coming, was just checking if I had any news from Sebastian." s'excusa Gwendolyn en rejoignant le bureau, la voix ne lui était pas du tout familière mais son intonation l'était.

"I've heard he had started to go back to himself indeed." nota Jim sur un ton amusé en se tournant vers l'encadrement où se trouvait Gwen, "Good evening Gwen, it's a bit late to visit a friend don't you think?"Ajouta t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Il n'y avait plus rien de féminin chez Jim Moriarty. Les formes avaient disparues, les cheveux blonds aussi, de même que les yeux clairs. Ne restait de la femme qu'avait rencontré Gwen que l'intonation de la voix et le sourire. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait des cheveux noir comme l'encre, le teint pâle et des yeux partageant leur obscurité avec les abysses.

"Good evening to you as well Jim, and you two are definitely going to make me grow old early... Guess I'm lucky you still act the same way. But yes it's late, and I'm sorry, last days have been quite hectic." Lui répondit l'interpellée qui soupira doucement en se retrouvant devant un nouveau 'mystère'.

"Oh, yes, right, the body. Sorry for the surprise, you're not the only one with powers darling." Expliqua rapidement Jim, "I'd have kept the same body to talk to you, but I wasn't expecting you anytime soon. Now, while I get your papers, how about you explain me what that damn hitman got himself into this time?" poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

"Dear Sebalmost got strangled by his ex after paying him a last visit, almost got shot by MI6's director and lastly vanished who knows where without warning, leaving half of his stuff including his gun in the room." Expliqua Gwendolyn tout en observant le corps qu'occupait le criminel consultant.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger rire:

"An ex? I think that's the only thing I would find strange in what you say, and the fact that this idiot left his gun on the way." poursuivit-il en tirant une enveloppe cartonnée de son tiroir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Gwen, "I know seeing me in another body can be strange, but you should definitely not check me out like that, it's considered rude to stare."

"Like you would mind being the center of attention. Yeah, a Double-O agent who likely manipulated him from the start." Rétorqua la rousse, pas du tout gênée d'avoir été remarquée.

"Gwen, I'm an old fashioned villain, I like to stay in the shadows." répliqua le plus âgé avec un clin d'œil en lui donnant l'enveloppe, "Then I doubt he'll stay alive, Seb tends to hold grudges. Those are your papers, life files and everything. Do you want me to kill your old identity or do you want it to just disappear?" reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

"Killing it would be the most efficient solution, just making it disappear would probably attract attention which is obviously not what I want." Choisit Gwendolyn, ravie de pouvoir se distraire un moment, cesser de se faire du souci pour Sebastian.

"Then tell me dear, how do you want Faith Hale to die?" Demanda doucement Moriarty en s'appuyant contre son bureau, croisant ses bras sur son costume bleu sombre.

"I... don't know. I'll be honest, I can't remember anything before waking up in the manor and even that I'm trying my best not to think about it." Répondit Gwendolyn après un long moment de silence.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

"How about suicide? It always works best. After all, we got a quiet young woman, trapped in the middle of, well, everything. First almost killed, then memory loss, then enslavement after which you were released by six who then happily left you return to a civilian life without any further verifications. How bad can it get from there? Very religious family, intolerant, who will never let you grow to your full... Potential. You agreed to marry the son of a friend of theirs to please them, trapping yourself even more before you even ended up in this mess in the first place." résuma rapidement Jim sans éprouver la moindre difficulté à se remémorer tout ce qu'il savait et avait déduit de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Une moue presque enfantine apparut sur son visage:

"How sad will your parents be to find out they lost their perfect little girl and how broken their perfect little reputation will be when they'll find a letter next to your cold body saying you couldn't stand being trapped in this world, with them and all that they represent ?" poursuivit-il sur un ton proche du théâtrale avant de se mettre à rire, "Sorry, I tend to like drama, but I think it makes a pretty good story, don't you think?"

"Don't worry, I think it would make a great story and you're quite a good narrator as well. And it's probably what would have happened if I hadn't stumbled upon you and Seb." Acquiesça Gwendolyn après avoir assimilé l'histoire.

"I got the bad habit of finding myself interesting people it would seem." railla le plus âgé, "Don't be surprised if you see your necrology in the newspapers. I'll try to make it done by Six themself but if Seb's gone missing I doubt they'll have any time to themself so I'll likely make it done by my employees. I'll send flowers, as a good friend from college of course. I hope you won't be disappointed if I don't show up at your funeral? Or should I say, Faith Hale's funeral, while you are going to start a promising career in acting, thanks to some friends of mine." reprit-il, "Do be careful with your calendar, you have quite a full agenda, meetings with your agency, a stylist too, acting classes, everything you could need. I made sure you'd have at least a week to learn everything that's in your file, it should be enough for you, am I wrong?"

"If a certain hitman could stop playing 'let's worry Gwen to death', it would be for the best, but otherwise I'm sure it'll be enough. After all, you've planned all of that top notch." Plaisanta la rousse en laissant un sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres, trouvant l'ironie de la situation plutôt divertissante.

"I always plan everything perfectly, I'm obsessional if you hadn't noticed by now. And don't worry for him, he got out of worse, you should be worried for the others." répliqua Moriarty avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Too bad I don't care about the others, at least the ones who deserves to pay. Six's quartermaster is way too cute." répliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules, sachant parfaitement que les personnes pour qui elle pourrait s'inquiéter, ne pouvaient pas être responsables de l'état de Sebastian.

"Is he now? Too bad, I don't care. Anyway, I still have a lot of work to do, you should go back to the hotel and work on the new you, you wouldn't want to miss your first audition, would you?" reprit Jim, tenant visiblement à écourter leur conversation.

"Of course not, thanks again for the help Jim. I'll leave you to your work now." Le salua Gwendolyn, comprenant aisément que Jim avait autre chose à faire.

"Thank you. Oh, and, if you see Seb, tell him to use his bloody phone."Ajouta t-il en secouant la tête.

"Stop moving Shaw..." gronda V alors qu'elle refaisait les points de sutures d'Alaric.

Celui-ci se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la porte du laboratoire, se faisant frapper dans l'épaule par la jeune femme.

"Aow! That hurts!" s'exclama 008, plus pour dire quelque chose qu'à cause d'une réelle douleur, "Where the hell is Q?"

V soupira alors qu'elle remplaçait les bandages alors que Sunny se remettait debout, rabaissant son T-shirt.

"You know my answer can't have changed in ten minutes, right? I texted him, he didn't answer yet !"

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur le Quartermaster et Alec.

"Why do you always feel the need of being so vulgar?" lança le premier en secouant la tête.

"That's cause I'm welsh." répliqua V, "By the way, big guy over here wanted to tell ye something !" ajouta telle avant de quitter la pièce.

"I'm listening, but I had enough bad news for the month." grinça Q entre ses dents.

Un mois, presque deux maintenant... Eric avait été torturé, il s'était fait tirer dessus, le pays avait failli déclencher une guerre nucléaire, V avait disparu durant deux jours, Heddwyn s'était révélé n'être rien de ce qu'il pensait et avoir été manipulé par le MI6, Sunny avait presque été tué et Alec venait de lui apprendre que Moran avait été récupéré et était actuellement transféré au Cliff.

"I saw Heddwyn" commença Alaric avant d'être brutalement par une boîte posé contre un bureau.

"Heddwyn's dead." Articula lentement Q, ses yeux fixés sur la boîte même s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

Alec lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne bougea pas, préférant attendre de voir où Alaric voulait en venir.

"Moran, 0011, call him whatever you like!" s'exclama celuici, trop épuisé pour se disputer à ce propos, "He asked me to tell you this: it wasn't your fault."

"The hell?" souffla Alec en arquant un sourcil.

Q se retourna finalement, confus:

"What's not my fault?" demanda t-il en repoussant ses cheveux hors de son champ de vision.

"How should I know? That's the only thing he had time to tell me before they took him away." répondit Alaric, "He told me to say the same thing to Eric so, I guess I should go get my phone to do so. I don't understand shit about it either. But then again, I fucked up pretty badly on that mission." conclut-il avec un sourire désabusé avant de sortir après un bref signe de tête en direction d'Alec.

Q resta muet, faisant visiblement passer dans sa tête toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le tueur à gage aurait pu vouloir dire ça, ignorant tout le reste. Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en sentant une main sur son épaule.

"You're okay?" demanda doucement Alec.

Le Quartermaster acquiesça légèrement, adressant un bref sourire au plus âgé en posant sa main sur la sienne:

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Once all of this mess will be over at least."

"You should definitely take some vacation after this." plaisanta le cosaque, tout en sachant très bien qu'il proposait l'impossible.

"Me? Taking vacation? You'd all be dead in a matter of m-"

La voix de Q fut brutalement interrompu par une violente explosion. Le bâtiment entier semblait trembler. Comprenant rapidement que la structure même du bâtiment était endommagée, Alec prit seulement le temps de se plaquer avec Q sous l'une des arches. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bloc de béton tombait là où ils s'étaient tous les deux tenus plus tôt.

Au moment où les secousses s'arrêtèrent, le Quartermaster se dégagea des bras d'Alec sans que ce dernier puisse le retenir avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le centre de l'explosion, ne laissant pas d'autres choix au plus âgé que de le suivre. L'épicentre de ce qui avait été perçu quasiment partout comme un simulacre de séisme n'était autre que le sommet du bâtiment. Le bureau de M. Ce dernier avait été complètement dévasté. Les vitres avaient été soufflées, projetant des débris de verres partout, laissant le vent extérieur attiser les flammes qui se dégageaient des meubles.

Lorsque Q arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, la fumée le prit à la gorge, lui tirant une quinte de toux et des yeux irrités. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. Un seul explosif pouvait impacter ainsi le Vauxhall ou n'importe quel bâtiment renforcé. L'explosif avait été volé puis restitué par nul autre qu'Heddwyn. Une bombe capable de répliquer à la quasi perfection les effets d'un séisme sur une verticale. Une de ses propres inventions.

Au milieu du craquement des flammes, du sifflement de l'alarme, un autre bruit pouvait se faire entendre. Quelqu'un pleurait doucement. Alec passa à son tour le pas de la porte que Q ne se souvenait pas d'avoir franchit, sans se préoccuper de la fumée ou de la fragilité de la structure. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, Q le suivit. Derrière le bureau se trouvait Mrs Singh, agenouillée au sol, son tailleurs poussiéreux, ses yeux bordées par la noirceur d'un mascara effacé par les larmes. Instinctivement, Q attrapa la main d'Alec, la serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Car Mrs Singh tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Un corps immobile dont les deux agents ne voyaient que des cheveux gris, du sang et une main avec un anneau d'argent sur l'annulaire.

Le Quartermaster couvrit ses lèvres avec sa main droite, étouffant un pleur brisé. Ses yeux déjà irrité par la fumée laissèrent passer des larmes, traçant un chemin clair sur la cendre qui salissait ses joues.

"It wasn't your fault Q..."

Il y avait assez peu de communication dans le fourgon blindé où se trouvait Sebastian. Pas qu'il aurait aimé faire la conversation de toutes façons. Deux gardes se trouvaient devant lui et il était lui-même assis entre deux autres. Gardes armés bien sûr. Le tueur à gage avait laissé sa tête retomber contre la paroi métallique du fourgon, étirant au maximum les menottes de ses poignets, accrochées à celles de ses chevilles. Ça allait encore être une sacrée histoire cette affaire... songeait-il alors que la radio du meneur se mettait à grésiller:

**White king is in checkmate, I repeat white king is in checkmate. Change your path for itinerary two, keep your canal open.**

Les gardes qui entouraient Sebastian échangèrent un regard. Chacun ici savait ce qu'était réellement un échec au roi. M avait été tuée, capturée ou du moins se trouvait dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le jeu elle-même. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du tueur à gage tandis qu'un éclat métallique passait dans ses yeux. Après une légère secousse, l'obscurité envahit le fourgon. Un craquement d'os retentit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update! We're back in lockdown (ish) here in France but I(Deni) am having a bit o' troubles juggling between classes, posts and a new coming kitten (named V). Anyway, hope you're still safe, doing fine although this (2020) is absolutely not fine, and I'll see ye fellows on sunday!


	39. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the bomb exploses, the ceilling collapses on V and Eric.

V was not particularly impressed by the situation. Eric and her were in one of Q-branch's warehouses where she was working under a car. Eric was nearby, talking about anything and everything really, while she was trying to put a grenade launcher in one of the car's headlight. The first thing they felt was the walls and the ceiling shaking around them. Over Eric's head, the chains pulling the car up creaked. The sounds went down with the deflagration. The chains broke. The car fell. On the small scaffolding, V only had the time to jump next to her colleague to push him out of the car's trajectory. The ceiling crumbled. So did she.

"Holy hell! V you're okay?" Hurriedly asked Eric as he carefully got up after he had been thrown to the ground and against a car as the entire building was shaken by the explosion.

He couldn't see his friend yet, his vision field was blocked by the vehicle but he had definitely heard part of the ceiling collapse. Everything had happened so quickly that his mind had barely had time to register the events. By the time he had understood the situation, V had already pushed him out of the way.

When the latter opened her eyes again, she knew by how hot it felt that something wasn't right. She could only thank her bones for her survival. Her spine had not broke under the weight of the concrete nor under the one of the car and her ribcage had successfully protected her vital organs. She felt however sticky with blood. Which was why it felt hot. Her heart started pounding fast, too fast as adrenaline rushed in her veins. During a brief instant, she completely forgot where she was and what had happened. During a brief instant, she was dying. Again. Back in Cuba, back in a sinking building with no hope of getting out.

Eric's voice snapped her back into reality. Worsening the wounds on her back, she slowly got up, pushing away the rumbles of concrete and metal. For once, she was glad her grenade launcher had not been installed yet. Otherwise, unbreakable or not, she wouldn't have made it. When she eventually stepped away from that mess, her black hair had became grey of dust and reddish of blood. If her torso showed no wound, her gown was soaked in blood and her face showed a very large scratch near her right eye. A few centimetres more to the left and she would have lost it.

"For fuck sake... You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about. You on the other hand, not so much." said Eric as he was finally able to stand and get a look at the mess the parking now was.

However the most concerning was the state V was in.

"What the hell just happened?!"

The latter was still catching her breath, ignoring the pain of her face and of her back. She tried to shrug, her coat sticking to her skin.

"I'll be fine."

They were alone on this floor but they needed to check on the communication soon. She didn't try to turn on the lights, they would need to make do with their phones' flash-lights. One of the emergency system was to turn off every electric devices to avoid repercussions (aka new explosions) and to protect the sickbay and the communications' generator.

"It looked like an earthquake so, want an educated guess? One of our explosives was used against us. And if I needed to bet, I would say it's the one Heddwyn brought back. If I had to continue with my guesses, I would even say the bastard is responsible for it." Eventually answered V as she walked past her colleague to get out of the room.

"Oh bloody hell! And I've let him enter without even realising it..." sighed the agent, before reaching to his phone and turn the flash-light on.

With all the rubble everywhere, even with his knowledge of the place and relatively adjusted vision, he would need it to get out of there unharmed.

"Don't worry, the guy's good. He would have found his way inside anyway." retorted V as she opened the door after two try.

Behind it, the corridor had kept a good shape, except for the storage unit that had fallen right in front of the door. They needed to check up on everyone, find where they could assemble and see how much damage had been done. MI6 had been attacked. Again. Two times in three years, it was getting worrying, especially since both time the bombing had been made by an ex MI6 agent...

"I think the rest of the labs should be safe, but I'll go check on them. I might be able to secure what could have been broken, we don't need another explosion..." pursued V as they arrived near the stairs, "You should go and join the communication, they might need you there."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, at least I'm here to help. Try to be as safe as possible okay? You're already injured enough." Asked Eric with clear concern showing on his face, the situation had startled him enough for his control to loosen a bit.

He had no idea what the situation was in the rest of the building.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." mocked V as she cocked an amused eyebrow, making the wound on her head look scarier than it actually was, "Now off you go, keep me updated, my phone seems to have survived the fall."

"Will do, if you do the same." Answered Eric voluntarily ignoring V's gentle mock, he had better things to focus on.

The communication room had never been so poorly lighted. At least the smoke had been driven outside by the broken windows. The winter's cold wind was entering through the meeting room's open door. Medics were passing by, taking people out of the room, while the less injured (or non injured for the very lucky) were trying to put back their system online. All the screen were turned off, forming an ominous dark hole on the middle of the room. Most agents had had the same idea than Eric and had gotten up there to see what they could do to help.

On a chair near the desks sat Q. His face was pale as death, his hair dishevelled and as dusty as the rest of his person in a mix of ashes and concrete dust. Behind his glasses, his eyes were red and his hands were encrusted by blood. Next to him stood Alec who tried to calm him down, all the while dealing with the agents who entered the room looking for answers. He was the only member of the double-O program in the room.

"Hey, I'm just coming back from the parking." Warned Eric as he quickly entered the room and closed the distance between him and the Quartermaster and the fellow Double-0 agent.

He didn't bother to ask how they were doing, Q's state was obvious and it wouldn't help to ask. He however hoped that he could help Alec calm the brunet, both because he cared about him and because they would need his help to restore the coms.

"Are you alright? It's... Quite a mess here sincerely." Asked Alec as he saw his colleague walking toward them.

"That's the month's worst euphemism.." mocked Q with a voice filled with sarcasm and exhaustion.

At least, he could still use irony, which was an improvement from his complete shut down a few minutes ago. There was a bitter taste in knowing that he would get over it but still couldn't control the sporadic spasms of his hands. Alec ruffled his hair, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Please, tell me nothing exploded in the labs? I'm afraid to say we left rather quickly." pursued the Quartermaster, his jaw clenched.

"I'm perfectly fine, just high on adrenaline, but nothing unusual. V pushed me out of the way and she'll need to go to medical later. And sorry Q, I didn't get to see the labs. But V is there and she should update me as soon as she have news." rapidly debriefed Eric, falling back into habit.

Hoping to ease Q's worries, at least for a little bit, he had let a small smile stretch on his lips.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The Quartermaster silently nodded. If V was downstairs, he likely had no reason to worry about that part of the building. Likely.

On his side, Alec had also nodded in agreement but not for the same thing than Q. He had done the same than V a few moments ago and the injuries he had gotten in Iraq were far from happy about it or so the background pain he was feeling since made him think so.

"Before you start running around trying to help, there might be a few thing you want to-"

The Double-O agent was quickly interrupted by the door slamming behind them. Q's heart jolted as his nails tore into the chair's fabric. He definitely needed to stay away from sudden sounds for the next days. Apparently, his movement had not gone unnoticed since he quickly felt a hand on his shoulder. He left his head fall against Alec's wrist. Right now, he didn't care about showing "up"at their workplace. For what was left of it anyway...

"I leave for a month and you manage to blow up my workplace? That's really impressive I must say it." Joked a woman's voice at the entrance.

Alec followed the sound, a smile breaking on his lips at the sight on the new comer. The latter was a woman in a perfectly sized blue tailor dress with brown wavy hair, deep chocolate eyes and dark skin. If she was smiling, it could be seen in her eyes that she was more than worried.

"Welcome back Moneypenny." Greeted 006 at the woman joined them

"Good evening you three, what's the debrief'?" she pursued, her eyes quickly gliding on Q's bloody fingers and Alec's hand of the Quartermaster's shoulder.

"It's quite complicated to be told right now, but someone -and Q already perfectly knew who it could be- used one of my invention to blow up the meeting room and M's office."

Eve stood silent a moment, mouth half open:

"What? Who? Wait, no, did she make it?"

"Oh bloody hell!" Couldn't help but swear the blonde agent as his heart sank in his chest, culpability making a vicious comeback.

He had let Moran enter the Vauxhall and cause the explosion, and the state of everything.

"We don't know yet. She was in very bad shape, she's still in surgery." Answered Alec on the calmest tone he could use.

He had not spent a lot of time under Ellen Singh's direction, he had therefore very little emotional connection to her. But after what was now known as the Silva's disaster and the previous M's direction (which was quite... Cold, to say the least), it was quite easy to understand that MI6's agents had grown not only to respect their new boss but also to like her. For the three employees next to him (he did not include himself in the package since he had been absent on the first time), it was the second time their workplace had been attacked, the second time their boss was in danger of death. Only this time, it had been done through one of Q-branch's inventions.

Eve nodded slowly, her arms hugging a bit more her torso. For the first time in three years, she regretted leaving the field. Not that it would have changed anything, but she couldn't help herself. Just like her colleagues, she felt powerless.

"Do we know how much damages has been done? Where's C?" pursued Moneypenny, her eyes searching the room for her friend.

C was the nickname James had given to their Communication director. Of his real name Kasen Viper, the latter was a rather smart man who usually worked from the meeting room. Needless to say Eve was not reassured by the look of the latter.

"He was injured too, not as badly, but he still needed quick medical care." Explained Q with a quick smile, "For the damages, I'm currently running a diagnostic, most agents reported one way or another and we should soon have the list of our missing. We still need to put back the system online."

Eric let a long and tired sigh escape, this was already the second time a bomb went off in M's office in the time he had been a double-0 agent. Even if he was a lot less attached to the previous one, it was still very distressing. Especially this time, when it was his fault that the culprit was able to penetrate into the building as easily as he had.

Noticing her colleague's attitude, Eve ran her hand on his back with a small smile. She was used to the guilt the latter was currently feeling. After all, she had spent months believing she was responsible for the death of one of MI6's best agents.

A ding interrupted the short silence that had installed between the four of them. Q's eyes fell on his tablet before he quickly got up. Alec took a step back, surprised, and a bit worried at the thought the brunet might collapse.

"We got back the secondary generator, we should be able to get everything back!" Announced the Quartermaster on a quick pace as he walked toward the screens, "Moneypenny, could you please try and turn on the main monitor? I just received the list of the agents who didn't report, I need to sort this out."

Eve nodded and disappeared behind the desks, glad to finally have something to do. Watching the two working, Alec glanced at Eric, slightly frowning:

"You okay kid?"

"A bit shocked by the news, but I'll be fine, just need to process it." the latter half lied, he really needed time to process it, but he wasn't as good as he told the older agent.

Guilt was such a sneaky bitch... It prayed it's way through every crack.

Alec ruffled Eric's hair, in the same motion he had used earlier on Q:

"We'll be okay, we always do, give yourself some time to 'process' it though. We need everyone right now."

"Q, are you sure the generator is on? I'm not getting anything here!" Interrupted Eve's voice.

"Of course I'm sure!" retorted Q before typing a new command on his tablet, "What about now?!"

"Still nothing!"

Q made a face, rolling his eyes as he looked at Alec and Eric:

"Did you, perchance, tried to turn it off and on again?" He replied, his tone more sarcastic than ever.

Only silence replied to him while the main screens lighted one by one.

A sincere laugh escaped from Eric chest, it's was so unexpected that he surprised himself with it. The ridicule of the situation compared to the gloomy and very serious mood was completely dissonant and actually very welcome.

"Well Q, it seems like you really need to give Informatics classes to Miss Moneypenny." said Eric who had a bit of a hard time calm his laughter, most of his anxiety fading away for now.

"As if I had time for that!" Complained their Quartermaster, containing a small smile, both because of Eric's laugh and Alec's blatantly loving gaze.

"It's not an IT problem thank you very much! The wire had been disconnected!" Corrected Moneypenny as she sat at a desk, "I'll try to reopen the channels to our undercover agents in priority but I'll need mission controllers soon so do send me the list of available agents when you can." she pursued, a small grin appearing on her lips as she noticed Alec's face.

"Will do..." replied Q as he quickly read through the list.

At half of it, he had started to frown. He lost his smile, browsing more quickly the names before turning a worried look to Alec:

"Hey, James did get out of the building before the bomb went off, right?"

And as soon as it had started, Eric's laugh suddenly died. Nobody had heard from James since the explosion, and Q's worries were perfectly understandable. Especially in such a situation, no one really knew what was going to happen next and were still trying to get the basic back and running.

Alec felt his heart sank but kept a composed face. He was just as worried as Q was but the least he could do was remaining calm (at least in appearance) to avoid making his lover panic more than he actually was.

"Last time I heard from him, he was leaving the parking lot while Moran was taken away. I don't know what he did next but I doubt he got out of the building." He eventually answered.

 **We're fine downstairs, we secured what was at risk and we're currently** **working** **o** **n** **turn** **ing** **the current back on. How are things going upstairs?** Quickly replied V, making more typos than she usually did.

As V's text was just received, Eric's phone turned black as he was getting a call from Thaddeï.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've got a call to take." He excused himself before going out of the room to have a bit of privacy with Thaddeï.

"Eric Shell, I'm listening." He said mostly by pure habit.

"What the hell happened? I just heard the news, are you okay?" Asked the consultant, from the background noise, he was apparently in town.

Through the wind, the car noises and the faint voices, a siren would break in the background before disappearing again.

"A bomb went of in M's office, so it's a bit hectic at the moment. But I'm fine, at worse I'll probably have some mild bruising, but that's all. Although we will probably need all help we can find." quickly summarised Eric, while still taking the time to reassure Thaddeï on his well-being.

He didn't want the man to worry about him when he was perfectly fine and had lot more important things to do.

"Some of us are still missing and mission operators will be needed, communication was badly touched by the explosion."

"I think I'll pass-by to give you guys a hand, I can see the smoke from here." Answered Thaddeï on a more relaxed tone now that he knew his partner to be alright, "I'll text you when I'll be in the building, okay? You should go back and try to help."

"Will definitely do. Thanks for the concern, I must admit I had completely forgotten to update you. I'll see you later, stay safe." replied the blonde agent quite soothed by hearing his partner's voice.

Unfortunately it wasn't the moment to spend more time on the phone, lots of things still needed to be dealt with before they could relax.

"Given the context, I really can't blame you. Try not to explode anything before I get there." Concluded the Russian on a slight sarcastic note before ending the call.

 **Quite a bit hectic honestly, Q's in charge for now, but James' missing so of course he's very worried. Coms are restarting.** Eric texted back to V, informing her on the last events, before going back to the communication room to see what he could do next.

Back inside the room, Q had joined Alec:

"I can't go and look for him, nor can I go look for the others missing on that list, we have dozens of agents on the field right now that might need us. II need to stay here, I'm the only one who knows the passwords and... And I'm the highest ranking officer still. Well. Still standing and capable of doing the job."

Even through his anxiety, the Quartermaster's babbling and sarcasm managed to bring a small smile on the spy's lips. Noticing Q was absently turning his tablet between his hands (at the risk of letting it fall on the ground), Alec caught his wrists softly.

"I know Q, calm down. I was thinking of searching through the rumbles to find the other missings anyway. I'm sure James is fine, the bastard has the devil's luck to stay alive."

"Yeah, well, he also has the devil's luck to get into troubles." retorted the Quartermaster in a voice where distress was only covered by sarcasm.

Alec chuckled, letting go of the brunet's wrists:

"Don't we all?"

Q rolled his eyes. Of course they all had the same trouble magnet. But James' was particularly... Efficient.

"Okay then, take someone else with you and get to it. The more people we'll have on board, the sooner we will have this damn office rolling again." Concluded Q, well aware of Eric's return.

Alec ruffled his hair, a smile on his lips. If the youngest was not fully back on his feet yet, he however showed a rather reassuring motivation. And he had to admit that getting orders from Q was far more enjoyable than the usual but this was not a time for flirt and Alec was too worried about James to really think about it anyway.

"Will do, I'm sure you'll do an amazing job as an interim M." Joked the spy, "Hey Eric, if you don't have any plans for the evening, I could use your help to go and look for the missing." He added in direction of the youngest in the room.

"Nope ,nothing else to do." Answered the latter, perfectly ready to spend as much time as necessary to help, "Olekseï just called me and he should drop by soon to help, V said that the labs were fine and that they were trying to get the power back on." Added Eric, relaying the news from both Thaddeï and V.

"Glad to hear so, oh, and Eric, you have my permission to slap James when you'll finally find him, I'm getting tired of his near death experiences." Pursued the Quartermaster in direction of Eric.

"Hey, why him and not me?" Asked Alec in fake shock.

"You've been his best-friend for years, I do believe you already have that right. Now off you go, we all have work to do!" retorted Q as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing Boss~, it'll be my pleasure." said Eric gently teasing Q with his temporary title reflecting what most of them thought for quite a while. But he mostly wanted to find James and ease his worries.

Alec smirked at Q's blushing cheeks, dropping a small kiss on his lips before walking away.

"How about starting from the top and going down from there? That's where there was the most damages according to what I saw." proposed Alec once they were out of the room, "Hopefully, we will only need to call the medbay and not the morgue..." He added on a lower, darker, tone.

"Seems like a good plan. And yeah hopefully..." Agreed Eric with a small sigh, there had been more than enough death for a very long while.

He could only hope that this time nobody had perished.

"Then let's get to it." Concluded Alec as he started climbing the stairs, avoiding the most fragile parts.

As the two spies were starting to search (and find) employees that were unable to move by themselves, James eventually woke up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light of where he was. His ears were still ringing and his head was heavy. A quick check up informed him he was bleeding, likely from a blow to the head. His last memory was him, leaving the parking lot and getting in the lift. Then he had felt the quake. The latter had likely sent him against a wall, causing the injury and, if he was unlucky, a concussion. The spy carefully got up, trying to turn on his phone, without any result. The screen was cracked and it had apparently gave up on life. Brushing the problem away for now, James pressed the open doors button. Once, twice, before giving up.

"For fuck sake, really? Stuck in a bloody lift?" He growled, wiping the blood falling in his eyes.

Eric was glad that he could be be here and helping others rather than be "stuck" in communication like Q was. Of course he knew that the Quartermaster had to supervise everything. But moving and being active greatly helped to take his mind of his guilt and worries for M's life. Even if she had kept information from him, he still cared for her.

They had already helped out close to a dozen of employees that the smoke had rendered unable of fully moving. Calling mostly the sickbay, they also had had to call the morgue. On two occasions. It was never a pleasure to discover the bodies of colleagues, especially not when it was so far from their usual field. As they were going down the last floor they had to check, Alec heard a banging noise. He stopped there, looking alarmed for a brief second before cocking an eyebrow:

"Did you hear that or am I just imagining things?"

"I'm hearing it too, so unless we're sharing an hallucination, it's real. And it may be James. Since we still haven't found him." Answered Eric after he too heard the banging noise.

They only had one floor left to check but still no news or track of their missing colleague.

"If he got stuck in a closet, I'm never letting this go." mocked Alec as he got down the last treads of the stairs.

The noise had now stopped. Of course it had, why make it easy? thought the spy as he searched his surroundings to see where it could have come from. As he was doing so, he noticed the doors of the lift were slightly open. Alec moved towards it to open them fully. The lift's cabin was a few meters down and in front of him stood James. The latter was maintaining an uncertain balance thanks to the lift's cables and the small metallic support given by the door. As he saw who had just opened the door, the blond smirked:

"You took your time, I really thought you would let me hang here awhile."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, unamused:

"I swear to god I'm going to close the door on your foot if you don't shut the hell up."

"Better not do that. Q would be quite upset." said Eric who had followed Alec to find the source of the banging noise. Seeing James on the other side of the door was a pleasant surprise, "Need a hand?"

"Now that you opened the door I should be fine, thanks for not wanting to lock me in again I guess." Answered James in Eric's direction as he walked on the other side while Alec was keeping the doors open.

The latter rolled his eyes, but did not manage to keep a small smile out of his lips.

"I'll check if he's the last on our list, go on Eric, I wouldn't want to ruin your task." He pursued on a sarcastic tone while he checked on the list the names of the people they had found.

"Well, I wouldn't want Q to be upset with me. That is very kind of you, thank you." He answered in his most innocent tone, not wanting to alert James on what he planned to do.

Just before he walked to where James was standing and slapped him.

Alec's grin grew only bigger:

"You're welcome kid."

"Aow! I'm pretty sure I didn't deserve that one!" Exclaimed James as he took a step away, the hit had not been that hard but still, "It's the third time I get slapped this week!"

"I have explicit permission from Q, so actually you did. And you did deserve the majority of them." said Eric who couldn't maintain his innocent attitude and let his amused smile to stretch his lips.

This little moment of childish amusement was very much needed in this situation.

Alec looked at the two, mostly confused:

"What do you mean third time?"

James mostly ignored it and turned to Eric:

"I was going to ask since when was Q the boss of you, but then I realised there was nothing more obvious so..." He sighed before cracking his neck, whipping the blood on his forehead.

"Well... That's even more true now..." whispered Alec, biting slightly his lower lips as he was trying to come up with a way to announce what had happened to the blond.

"I'll explain better later, but I already slapped him once this week and so did Q." quickly summarised Eric to clear Alec's confusion, "Q's in charge for now." Bluntly said the youngest as he saw Alec's hesitation.

The shock would be important but it was better to inform James now than to wait later. The latter frowned:

"What happened exactly? How long have I been out?"

"Around an hour? I think?" Guessed Alec, "The bomb went off a moment ago already."

"Let me guess... Moran found a way to plant it in M's office?" Asked James on a cold tone, now perfectly realising what had happened.

He had been with the hitman literally moments before it had happened. He could understand the latter's need for revenge, but why target the full MI6? Why not only go after M? He had respect for her, to be honest, he had almost grown to like her. He was sincerely getting tired of losing his boss.

"Yeah, he did. And now she's in the operation room, obviously Mrs Singh is with her." Explained Eric who unfortunately had no idea either on why Moran had targeted MI6 as a whole instead of simply going after it's head.

After all, she was the only one responsible for what happened to him and none of the people who died had anything to do with it.

"I hope for him the Cliff has a policy for people who blow up buildings, otherwise, I'll have a new target." Gritted James through his teeth before shaking his head, he would have time to think about this later.

This affair had a bitter taste of déjà vu. An ex MI6 agent, betrayed by the agency, who decided to go after his ex-boss. At least he had been able to kill Silva. Killing Sebastian, in the other hand? It wouldn't be easy. He was too important for the Government, he would likely be kept in the Cliff until he lost all his usefulness. For a brief instant, Vesper's face appeared in his mind. This time, he chased it:

"What about Q? How is he?"

"Physically speaking? He's fine." Immediately reassured him Alec, "He will need time however. If he hadn't got PTSD from the lab incident, I'm afraid this might be last nail." He pursued.

Unlike with Q, he was not invading James' personal space to try and offer comfort. He still had not grown used to it.

"It'll be a little easier for him once he'll know that you're alive and relatively fine." Only said Eric, preferring to mostly stay out of the conversation, feeling like he shouldn't disturb it.

Alec sent a thankful smile to their younger colleague:

"Yeah, we found everyone that was missing, the others have reported at communication in the meantime and V just sent me the list of people she has with her downstairs." He completed, "We might as well go back, unless you need to go to the sickbay?"

James made a face:

"I just got a scratch, you are not sending me there."

Alec let out a small chuckle. He definitely needed to go but he could last a while before it would really be urgent.

"Me? Forcing you to go to the sickbay? I'm brave but not stupid."

"Good, glad to know that everyone's back to safety, or at least relative safety." said Eric, who let a small relieved sigh, really feeling better now that they had helped people.

When the three came back inside the communication room, the latter was now fully lighted by all the screens. The agents here looked even paler now and the dark spots left by broken screens were even more noticeable. At one of the desk near the wall, Q was currently explaining the situation to one of their undercover agent. A few meters away, Moneypenny was doing the same. Noticing the arrival of the three agents, the Quartermaster turned his seat, taking off his headset:

"We got everyone back it would seem." He greeted them, a pale smile on his lips.

"Glad to see you too love." replied James on a tone deprived of sarcasm, as he walked to the Quartermaster to ruffle his hair.

A bit absent-mindedly Eric came to think about his brother, what would Ethan think of him now? Would he be proud of what he had become? Or would he be angry at him for focusing on his job instead of searching for him. He really didn't know what to think... He obviously missed Ethan a lot and hoped he was alive, but on the other hand he was afraid of what he would think of him

While Eric was stuck in his thoughts, James smirked before patting his shoulder:

"You might want to look behind you kid, and please, no need to slap me a third time because I'm trying to set you up. Even though it's fully the case."

Behind the first, Thaddeï was talking with Moneypenny, a slight frown on his face while he was nodding. Eve had a pad in her hand that she used on multiple occasion to point at things and people, in a way that would have likely made Q cringe.

"Hey Q, your computer is taking itself for a Christmas tree I think." warned Alec as he noticed the red light flashing on a side of the screen.

The Quartermaster frowned and put back on his headset. He listened a moment before talking:

"Calm down, I won't understand a thing if you keep shouting."

James and Alec exchanged an amused look.

"What do you mean you saw him? You must be mistaken, he's already on the coast by now. Yes, I can check in but he is not really what I'd call top priority somehow. Stay focused on your assignment, will you? We'll take care of the rest." pursued Q as he absently played with a pen.

"What's going on? They saw a ghost?" Asked sarcastically Alec before accepting the pad a Q-branch worker was giving him.

"Maybe? She thinks she saw Moran walking around in London. In my opinion, she's being paranoid. After all, we all are. But I'll check with the Cliff still, we can't really allow that to happen." Explained Q as he shrugged.

"Seriously? Don't we have a bit more important things to think about?" sighed Eric, he felt tired after everything that happened and now James was back with his matchmaking attempts.

Not really something he wanted to deal with right now, but the older agent wasn't completely wrong either, it could be a chance to have a real discussion with Thaddeï.

"We do, you don't." retorted James as he shrugged, "Plus, if you don't go, Moneypenny might hit him with her pad without paying attention." He pursued with a slight frown.

Before Alec could answer Q, the main door opened. As they saw who entered the room, most agents stood up or at least stopped what they were doing.

"Good evening kids." said Mrs Singh with a small smile on her lips.

She had changed her clothes, her wounds had been tended and her bun was now as perfect as ever. She looked stable again, far from what Alec and Q had discovered earlier.

"Good evening Mrs Singh." Eric had to make an effort to call her by her last name, instead of the more familiar almost familial title he had in mind.

Seeing the woman was an immense relief, he quickly felt his own lips mirroring the smile on hers.

Letting her gaze pass on everyone's faces, the 'secretary' pursued:

"I'm afraid M is still in surgery, we do not know when it'll be over." she informed them before taking a more authoritarian tone, "Now it's not because she's out that MI6 is. I want a full report on our damages, our losses and the list of the missions we had to or that will need to be suspend."

"Well, Q, it looks like your internship as M is over."Commented James on a low tone, a small smile on his lips.

"Like I wanted the job in the first place." retorted the youngest, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, we like you better as our Quartermaster anyway." replied James with a chuckle as he ruffled the brunet's hair.

Focusing on his work (and not on his boyfriends), Alec gave Mrs Singh the pad that Q had used to keep track of their missing.

"We got three dead from the direct explosion, one died in surgery and another one on the field. We can't seem to reach out two of ours agents in Asia and two other were badly injured and are currently being treated. Otherwise, it's injuries we can work with." He explained as the woman read the document.

He included James and himself in the injured able to work. The pain was manageable and he knew James would be impossible to send to the medbay before everything was settled properly.

"How is M doing?" Asked the latter once everyone had turned back to their work.

"They think she'll make it." Answered Mrs Singh with a brief smile as she noticed the relief in Q and James' attitude, "But I doubt we'll be back in office. She lost an eye, and they're not sure they'll be able to save her arm."

Eric's guilt suddenly came back to heavily settle in his guts, he didn't have anything left to do to keep it away. If he had been more careful, Moran wouldn't have entered the building so easily, the bomb wouldn't have killed and injured so many people. Most of them had absolutely nothing to do with what M did to him, they did not deserved to die and certainly not like that. He nervously tried to put his hair back in place, without success, he only managed to make a bigger mess out of them.

"Shit..." whispered James, his shoulders lowering under a new weight.

He seemed way older now. Alec patted his shoulder. He wasn't affected by M's state, however, falling back in the middle of a minefield after leaving his own only a week ago made him taste blood in his mouth. He had almost lost his two legs because of a bomb recently. Almost. M didn't have his luck.

"We will work our way through it, we always do." reassured Mrs Singh as she smile to Eric and James.

Q had on his side stopped listening to the conversation. He was currently trying to contact the Cliff, to make sure the convoy had reached its destination. However, he was not focused, almost zoning out. He was used to create deadly weapons. He was used to be behind dozens of death, even if he was never the one behind the trigger. But he was not used to his creation killing the ones he was working for. M was badly injured, she had almost died. V had gotten injured as she protected Eric from his invention, Alec had almost got killed protecting him, James could be subject to a concussion and he still had the blood of his colleagues on his hands.

As Eric was trying to put his hair back into place, his wrist was stopped halfway.

"I don't think you'll ever be able to fix your haircut love." Joked Thaddeï, trying to light up the mood and more especially, his partner's face.

"It's worse than usual." said the latter, not realising that he himself had made a mess out of them by trying to calm his nerves.

He hadn't noticed that his hands had started shaking a little while ago. He did felt a bit tired but the others were in far worse shape that he was, so Eric simply ignored it. If his injured colleagues could still work, he would do the same.

Keeping both of Eric's wrists in his hands, Thaddeï smiled:

"I somehow won't keep that against you. But you might actually hurt yourself if you keep going."

The now familiar presence of Thaddeï and the feeling of his hands on his wrists was a really grounding for Eric. In his current emotional state that sort of comfort and familiarity was more than welcome.

"You okay?" Asked softly the Russian, not paying attention to the rest of the room nor to the people talking around them.

Q almost jumped as he felt a hand going through his locks. He however quickly eased into the contact, perfectly knowing it could only be Alec or James.

"You look like you've seen a ghost love." Commented softly the second, without stopping his movements.

"Said the one with blood on his face." retorted the Quartermaster with a small smile.

The spy let out a small chuckle before glancing at Alec. The latter was working but the discreet smile on his lips easily let them guess he was fully aware of their discussion and attitude.

"When this is all over, I think we're all going to need a shower." pursued Q.

"I'm afraid your bathtub will never be big enough dear." mocked James.

The Quartermaster rolled his eyes and shook his head:

"Prick."

"C'me on, you know you love me." James winked.

How he could still make this kind of conversation in this situation was a mystery for himself too, but if it could make Q smile and not think about the blood he had on his hands, he was fine with it. However, their bubble quickly blew up. A text report appeared on Q's computer. The Quartermaster read it quickly. His smiled disappeared.

"Fuck."

The message was from the Cliff. Its text was short: the car had not yet arrived.

"We need to find that car and quick, otherwise..." started the Quartermaster.

"We'll have a hitman on the run."

"I don't feel that great. But I'm not injured." Reassured Eric not hiding what he felt from Thaddeï.

He couldn't lie to him and certainly not on something like that. If his shaking had calmed itself a little, it was still present, be it because of the stress of the situation or even because of the crash down following such an adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, I thought so. After all that, I think we should-" started Thaddeï, only to get interrupted by the central monitor turning fully white.

The screens were showing CCTVs from the secondary path the car had had to pick after the explosion. Q centred it on a tunnel. For now empty, the secured car appeared quickly at the entrance. Everything seemed to go perfectly, until the car made a sudden turn left, almost crushing itself against the wall, barely avoiding another vehicle. Fully focused what they were watching, James almost didn't notice the brunet by his side taking his hand. Almost.

Eve was biting her lips in apprehension as the car stopped on the road. It was now the only vehicle on the road. The driver got out, their gun in their hand. They walked to the trunk door and opened it. Everyone already knew what was going to happen. It didn't prevent some to jump, startle by the bright white light. Moran appeared, pushing the door fully open before sitting to get off his cuffs. He stole a pack of smokes and a lighter from the body to his feet. As he got up, he grinned at the camera as he lighted the cigarette before shooting it. The room fell into darkness again before Eve turned the lights back on.

"All dead?" Guessed Mrs Singh, on a perfectly calm tone.

"Yes ma'am." Confirmed Q, his eyes still locked on the screens.

"Bloody hell..." the curse escaped Eric's lips before he could even try to stop it.

This was extremely rare for him to swear in public, this was something he had picked up as he kid and never saw the need to get rid of that habit. But the shock caused by the situation greatly surpassed any self restrictions he had created.

"This is fucking madness..." Eventually whispered James.

"Oh no, this is far worse..." Corrected Alec as he understood the hitman's full plan, "This is genius."

"What's the new dead count?" Asked Eve in a numb voice.

"We got up to ten." Answered Q as he glanced at Eric, worried as he heard him swear.

Everyone knew how polite and quiet Eric Shell was. He was usually your perfect British gentleman, something only 0010 could equal, and only swore when he was with V.

"Make it twelve, we just lost two people in surgery." Had to correct Alec as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Eric..." softly said Thaddeï as he put a hand on the spy's back.

"I should be the one to say that." whispered back the latter, very much in shock and having troubles to process the information.

Even with his best efforts he was still shaking, not enough to be very visible by the others. But for Thaddeï who had his hand on his back, it was obvious.

"No, you're not." retorted the Russian before glancing at the Quartermaster, as the latter nodded, he pursued, "Like it or not, I'm getting you home. You might not be injured but you clearly need rest, okay?"

"What are the next orders ma'am?" Asked Alec, his face was now fully neutral.

It wasn't so much being back at the Office or in England any more. It was still on the field, no matter the familiar settings. And he had a bad habit of going back on a soldier-like (almost more computer-like) attitude when put under pressure.

"We're cleaning up this mess. We're getting home the ones who need extraction. Then, we're going after him."


	40. Hope you get my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sebastian finally remembers he used to work for the devil and appears as the devil in a spy's eyes...

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, l'appartement d'Eric se situait relativement près du Vauxhall. Ayant déjà retenu le code, Thaddeï avait ouvert la première porte sans poser de questions à Eric et avait ensuite pris ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte d'entré de l'appartement, la maintenant ouverte pour qu'Eric puisse passer.

"Thanks." Le remercia simplement celui-ci alors qu'il avançait dans l'appartement jusqu'à pouvoir s'effondrer sur le sofa.

Et ce fut seulement une fois qu'il y était installé que le blond se permit de craquer, les larmes difficilement contenues dévalant enfin ses joues encore rougies par le froid.

Thaddeï ne répondit rien, laissant Eric se débrouiller un instant, le temps d'aller préparer un mug de thé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait gérer ce genre de chose. Ça arrivait souvent aux recrues les plus jeunes, que ce soit dans l'armée ou dans les services secrets. Une soudaine prise de responsabilité qui obligeait à tout contenir jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop et qu'ils craquent. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, posant la tasse sur la table basse, devant Eric avant de s'installer à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

Celui-ci cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus âgé, ne réfléchissant pas au niveau d'intimité de son geste, recherchant juste du confort. Habituellement lorsqu'il avait besoin de craquer, il le faisait seul, dans son appartement lui semblant si vide.

Le russe ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eric:

"You'll be okay kid, you'll be okay..." murmura t-il sur un ton calme.

"I'm tired of being a mess... 'm always so weak." Dit le plus jeune alors qu'il essayait d'essuyer ses larmes.

"Hey, everybody has downs. You're not weak, you've been weakened by sleep deprivation and stress." répondit Thaddeï en se décalant pour l'aider.

"That's why I hate not having a mission... Too much time to think and not exhausted enough to keep the nightmares away." Marmonna Eric qui savait bien que Thaddeï avait raison mais avait du mal à accepter son état.

"I know the feeling, but that's not really a healthy way of living, spy or not. You can't keep going like this, can you imagine if you ended up like that during a mission ? You'd never make it out alive, no one would." répliqua le plus âgé.

"Would it be that bad if I didn't? Not even recognizing a menace is quite a big 'mistake' already." Soupira le blond, d'un ton au désespoir désabusé.

"Yeah it bloody would, you dumbass!" s'exclama Thaddeï, "What in hell makes you think you're that expandable? One mistake doesn't make you less worthy, I know life can sucks, but that's not a reason to choose death over it."

"You did! The very first thing you said about me was that I would slow you down, just after implying that I was expandable and useless!" répliqua Eric sur le même ton.

Le russe fronça les sourcils, confus:

"What?! I nev-" Il s'interrompit, comprenant enfin de quoi Eric parlait, "In your boss office? I only said so because you didn't seem motivated and that attacking the ego of someone to motivate them usually works." Expliqua t-il plus calmement, "I... I'm sorry, I never thought it would have such an impact." s'excusa Thaddeï.

"Oh... But you didn't hurt my ego, you only added a layer to my insecurities. And of course I wasn't motivated, I had just finished a mission with James and Heddwyn, I didn't expect to be sent on another teamed mission." Rétorqua à son tour le plus jeune, bien qu'un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il avait entendu ce que Thaddeï avait à dire.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who was acting like an arrogant bastard. I had no right to judge you, especially not in front of your boss and especially given my own position." répondit ce dernier.

"It doesn't really matter now, it's done. And as much as I would love to be able to rewind time and change a lot of things, it's not possible." Soupira Eric.

Ce brusque élan d'énergie l'avait laissé vidé. Oh, il était toujours douloureusement conscient de son état et des récents éléments, hélas, mais son épuisement était passé largement devant maintenant.

"Yeah, I guess it's not." Admit Thaddeï en acquiesçant lentement, "I still owe you a real apology thought." Dit-il finalement avec un pauvre sourire.

"We'll have time when this madness will have ceased. You're not forced to take part of it, if you don't want to." Souffla le blond en se calant de nouveau contre le Russe.

"Sincerely? I think I might as well help Six, I don't really want to go back to Russia to be honest." Expliqua celui-ci en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

"That's quite understandable. Plus it's not like we could refuse help anyway." Nota Eric intérieurement ravi que Thaddeï souhaite rester.

"I indeed doubt you could." Confirma le brun avec un léger rire, "Now, you should go and get some sleep, I think your tea has grown cold anyway."

Après ces dernières heures, Sebastian aurait probablement dû quitter le pays, voire le continent. Après tout, il s'en était pris au gouvernement anglais de manière plutôt... Frontale. Mais tout ce que ça lui tirait, c'était un sourire narquois et une poussée d'adrénaline. Il décida donc de retourner dans la capitale et dans l'hôtel où il séjournait. Juste sous le nez du Vauxhall, ou presque.

Sebastian salua la personne à l'accueil de l'hôtel avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, un sourire et les paroles de Sympathy for the Devil sur ses lèvres.

"Please allow me to introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste

I've been around for a long, long years

Stole million man's soul an' faith"

Il glissa sa carte dans la serrure de sa chambre avant de passer le pas de sa porte, la refermant du même mouvement, prenant un instant avant de remarquer la présence de Gwen:

"And I was 'round when Jesus Christ, had his moment of doubt and p- Oh. Hello there."

"Did you had fun?" Lui demanda simplement la jeune femme, n'ayant aucun mal à remarquer l'état plutôt désastreux de son ami.

Assise sur le sofa, son dossier sur les genoux, elle était à la fois soulagée mais aussi furieuse contre lui pour toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causée.

"A lot actually, thanks for asking." répondit Sebastian avec son habituel large sourire charmeur, qui détonnait beaucoup avec son état physique actuel.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse avant de se diriger vers la kitchenette pour prendre un verre d'alcool dans le minibar.

"Glad to know that 'let's worry Gwen to death' is a funny game." Répliqua celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'attitude nonchalante de Sebastian.

"Oh no darling, you can't blame me for worrying you!" Coupa ce dernier en revenant, un verre de bourbon à la main, "I'm not responsible for you worrying about me, I think I was pretty damn clear about that last time we saw each other, wasn't I?" Ajouta t-il en arquant un sourcil avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, s'appuyant contre le mur.

"You were, and it was pretty damn clear that you were supposed to give up on disappearing without any warning nor indication. And don't 'darling' me when you do that." Poursuivit Gwendolyn en essayant de rester calme.

"I never said I would! I told you the perfect opposite, plus, I didn't disappear, I was in the same bloody town as you were!" répliqua le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel, "Well, for the most part of the day at least, I may have been on the highway for a moment, I'll give you that." Ironisa t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

"You did! And last I checked, I didn't have any means of localising you, so yes, you vanished without saying anything! Thing you had given up on. And how the heck do you expect me to not worry to hell when you vanished while you were supposed to rest, like an intelligent person?!" s'exclama la rousse, commençant à sérieusement en avoir assez du sarcasme du plus âgé.

"Who do you think you are? My sister?! Or my wife maybe?!" rétorqua froidement ce dernier, "I rested but guess what? It's hard to do so when all you see once you close your eyes are the faces and voices of people you know nothing about! So I decided to take a walk which had the baaad luck to coincide with my ex getting shot, so I may have taken the opportunity to go and take my revenge on those bastards at six! I didn't hurt any of the two you like, stop worrying."

"Okay, I knew you weren't good at emotions and feelings, but your wife?! Did you lost your mind?! I don't want to marry anyone ever, let alone you!" S'écria Gwendolyn dont le visage affichait son dégoût total à l'idée d'être mariée au tueur à gage.

Portée par sa colère que Gwendolyn se leva et se dirigea vers Sebastian avant de lui "enfoncer" son index dans le torse à mesure qu'elle parlait:

"And I fucking worry about you, because you look like a corpse brought back by a necromancer!" Se mit-elle à jurer, complètement poussée à bout par l'attitude du brun.

"Yeah, sorry, it must be linked to your social background, I tend to forgot you're not your parents' cute little perfect catholic girl." railla le plus âgé en s'écartant, "And I'm perfectly fine! Sincerely, what's the bloody matter with you? It's not because I look a bit roughed up that I'm dying. I'm more resistant than you are in case you haven't notice!"

"You're such a jerk! What's the bloody matter with me?! That's called having a friend Mr Jackass!" Répondit la rousse maintenant sérieusement offensée en plus d'être furieuse, par pur instinct, elle leva la main pour gifler Sebastian.

Un éclat métallique passa dans les yeux du tueur à gage. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, échangeant leur position d'un mouvement fluide pour la plaquer contre le mur. Un sourire froid au visage, sa voix était devenu rauque, presque faîte d'un seul et unique grondement:

"Wanna try that again sweetheart?"

"Well, I don't really mind being pinned against a wall, especially not when it's you, but I don't think that's it's really the mood here." Rétorqua Gwendolyn dont le sarcasme faisait son retour en guise de 'mécanisme de survie'.

Oh, elle était terriblement au courant de sa situation précaire mais sa fureur laissait désormais place à un sentiment bien plus insidieux, bien plus glaçant. Elle commençait à avoir peur. L'homme en face d'elle n'était pas un agent du MI6 à la santé mentale précaire, plus maintenant. Il s'agissait d'un tueur à gage, qui avait joué dans une cours sanglante depuis le début de sa carrière militaire plus de dix ans auparavant. Un tueur à gage qui, s'il avait plus d'une trentaine de victimes confirmées, avait gardé une certaine morale. Un tueur à gage dont la santé mentale semblait décliner d'heure en heure.

"You do quite a great job at turning me on love, but you should be more careful about who you're playing with." répliqua lentement le plus âgé sans relâcher sa prise, "It's not because I like you, and trust me, I do, that I will let you get in my way."

"And you need to understand that I don't want that." Dit la jeune femme en fixant Sebastian dans les yeux, parfaitement sincère, "I have no intention of preventing you from doing whatever you want, as long as it not killing me and probably, I don't know, committing a genocide." poursuivit celle-ci en ajoutant une petite touche d'humour à ses paroles.

Sebastian soupira en levant les yeux au ciel:

"Then why do you act like that? You can't keep on getting worried because I disappear, that's my line of work. I do my contract and I'm out. I don't think I ever stayed that long in a town after a work done by the way."

"Because I have an egoistical part, I don't think I'll be able to totally go back to a normal life, at least not without keeping contact with my favourite fallen angel." Lui répondit la rousse avec un petit sourire amusé, "Oh and speaking of life, I got my new papers and I have a week to learn everything. Jim asked me to tell you to, and I quote 'bloody use your phone'." Annonça t-elle avant de transmettre le message de Jim.

"You, being egoistical? I would never have guessed!" railla Sebastian avec un léger rire, relâchant finalement sa prise sur le poignet de Gwen, "I should have guessed becoming friends with you would not bring me any good." Ajouta t-il avant de s'écarter, pour terminer son verre.

"A week to learn everyth- Wait, who's Jim already? Your friend?" Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le nom étant bel et bien familier, mais pas dans un tel contexte.

"Jim Moriarty, I'm pretty sure you worked for him, or her it depends. And yeah, we're kinda friends, apparently we were before I lost my memory." Lui expliqua t-elle, en voyant la confusion sur son visage.

Sebastian pâlit:

"Oh... He's never going to let that go..." soupira t-il en passant une main blasée sur son visage, "I don't even know where my old phone is!" Ajouta le brun en haussant les épaules, "Oh, wait, yes I do. I broke it after learning about Vesper. Fuck me.."

Gwendolyn ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer le comportement Sebastian alors qu'il se rappelait qui était Jim. Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

"Don't look at me like that Redhead, I know what you're thinking." lança le plus âgé en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

"Why? I'm just curious, that's all." Répliqua celle-ci sans cesser de sourire.

"Or you're curious or you're turned on, and I can't tell which, especially with such a smile." répliqua Sebastian en croisant ses bras, "What I don't understand is why you used feminines pronouns when you first told me about him." reprit-il, préférant changer de sujet.

"Oh~ that's interesting now, I wasn't even thinking of that." Comprit-elle en souriant encore plus, "Because they were in a female body, from what I understood it's possible because of an ability." Expliqua Gwendolyn en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, shut it would you. But now I guess I know who shot Al'." ajouta t-il avec un léger rire, "An ability uh? Or my memory on this is not back yet or I just wasn't aware he had one. I've always known him as a man but I won't complain about that." railla t-il tandis qu'un sourire en coin s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

"This time it's your fault dear, you're only reinforcing my curiosity. And if I may say, they're as handsome as a man than as a woman." Répondit la jeune femme en prenant plaisir à taquiner Sebastian, "Although I have no idea how Faith managed to become friend with him." Ajouta-t-elle l'air pensif.

"Well, what can I say? I had the very bad luck of piquing his interest when I was in India, not my fault if the Devil is handsome, I've never been able to resist pretty things. But I believe you quite notice that part, didn't you?" Railla le tueur à gage sans se départir de son sourire narquois, "I have no idea, but Indigo Jones managed to befriend an amnesic hitman disguised as a spy, soooo..."

"Oh don't worry, I've noticed. And it seems like whoever I am, I always put myself in more trouble. Quite funny I think." Lui dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

"Yeah, I'm not the one complaining thought." acquiesça Sebastian, "Now, I've killed five people, almost got killed twice and I got bruises everywhere so, unless you care to join, I'm going to take a shower."

"Go shower instead of showing off, you're covered in blood." répondit Gwendolyn en lui faisant signe de filer de la pièce, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant son attitude, "Besides, now that I'm no longer distracted anymore, I've got a file to memorize."

"What? You don't think blood suits me? And I thought I'd look hotter in black and red." répliqua le plus âgé avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir vers la salle de bain, "Good luck with your file love!"

"It's not that it doesn't suit you, it's that I'm not a fan of it. And thanks, shouldn't be that difficult." sourit la jeune femme avant de se replonger dans le dossier fourni par Jim.

"You should get used to it, it's only going to get worse, especially if I go back to work with Jim but it won't be for now, I need to get rid of six first, I don't want to put his organisation in my own mess." répondit Sebastian, sur le pas de la porte avant de sourire légèrement et de fermer la porte.

À quelques rues de là, Eric était profondément endormi dans l'obscurité de son appartement. Il n'entendait pas la pluie qui battait dehors.

"I told you you needed to rest Shell." nota une voix toute proche de sa tête dans l'obscurité.

"And what the heck do you think I'm trying to do?" Répondit le dormeur, toujours dans son lit, bien qu'il soit bien plus dérangé qu'il ne le laissât paraître.

Le tueur à gage laissa échapper un léger rire en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Eric.

"Don't yell at me 'ric, it's not my fault if you're dreaming of me. But I must admit I'd have wished on a different kind of dream if you see what I mean."

"God damn brain... And no thank you, no erotic dream with you in it, not interested." répliqua le blond, se retournant pour éviter d'avoir à regarder l'intrus.

"You're not fun..." soupira ce dernier avec une légère moue, "I should have guess, given what's going on inside your mind all the time. It must actually feel pretty good to let go and be someone else, like you did with me, doesn't it?"

"You're not even my type anyway." Soupira Eric, déjà épuisé, "Not that much in reality. It mostly feel like I'm drowning and fading away, hate this thing." Marmonna le plus jeune qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de donner raison à Sebastian, même si celui-ci était loin d'avoir tort.

"Not your type? I mean, dark hair, clear eyes, scars, soldier, smirk, sarcasm, but I admit I'm not Russian, sorry about that." railla le plus âgé en apparaissant contre le mur qui faisait face à Eric.

Son sourire narquois disparut, remplacé par celui sympathique qu'arborait habituellement Heddwyn:

"Come on Eric, ye know ye can't lie to me. I'm in your mind." murmura t-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour être à la hauteur d'Eric, son accent irlandais réapparaissait, laissant peu de toute sur qui était réellement là.

"Still not interested. Besides, it's my mind, meaning it's supposed to be private, not be invaded by a hitman and his false identity." répliqua Eric en rougissant à la mention de Thaddeï.

"I can't help it. I'm not the one choosing to be there, I would never do it on my own." répondit doucement le plus âgé, avant de changer à nouveau d'attitude,"Hey! I'm not just a false identity... I was someone too."

"I know you were... Now go away you two, I've caused more than enough problems last time I've seen you." soupira le blond, s'estimant toujours responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

"I know, it was kind of fun thought." répliqua Sebastian avec un large sourire narquois, "You got me a bit worried there. For a moment, I was sure you were waiting back up at another floor, but nothing came. So I just stood there, watching your back as you got out."

"I seriously lacked of vigilance, I know that... So many injured people, all because I wasn't able to recognise you. Stop playing with my god damn guilt." répliqua Eric qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal.

"Do you ever stop complaining? I only killed five guys, oh, wait no, I forgot the guys who were in the building and on the field, so it makes nine in more, so twelve. It could have been worse, I still hope to get M out, which shouldn't be hard and let's not talk about Six reputation, the injured, or the ones who got killed or injured while the communications were out." Lista Sebastian en ignorant ce que disait Eric, "I wonder if Q feels as guilty as you do. After all, it was his bomb."

"You may have killed 'only' twelve people, but so many more were injured because of the explosion! Most of them had nothing to do with what M did! Stop your bloody bragging and get the fuck out of my brain!" se mit à jurer l'agent britannique, perdant complètement patience.

"Naaaah, I think I'm fine here. You feel so guilty for something I have done, it's pitiful. Such a lonely kid, lost in a world of psychos!" railla le tueur à gage avec un rire amusé, "C'me on Eric, it's so more easy to let got of everything, look at me, I don't care about shit! I don't care about the ones I've hurt, nor do I care about the ones I saved as Heddwyn or when I was in the army, good, evil, it's all very blurry all in all. But there you are. Precious little kid, feeling guilty because he had the bad luck of falling on, well, me. Not that I'm not happy about it! After all... Didn't you help bringing me back in a way?"

"Maybe it's easier, but it doesn't mean it's better than caring about things. It's because I care about people and what I do that I'm still alive. Without it, I would have let someone else's personality take over mine a long time ago, I would be dead." répliqua celuici alors que l'image d'Ethan s'imposait à lui, sans lui, Eric n'aurait très probablement pas survécu à son enfance.

"And we both know how much of a great job you do when you care about people." Ironisa Sebastian, ou du moins son image, "Poor kid, you caring about him sure did help, such a shame to waste a pretty face like his, or yours. Do you still see his face in the mirror when you're too tired to control yourself? Or did you forget him for someone else?" poursuivit-il en se relevant, son ombre dansant sur les murs comme s'il était éclairé par la lueur d'un feu, un feu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux acier et donnait un aspect de crocs aux dents qui apparaissaient sous son sourire, "I wonder what the 'they' V told you about did to him... Did they killed him and hid his body in the desert? Or did they keep him? Like a toy to play with? I can see all the possibilities you've imagined, maybe you're still thinking too soft..."

"Stop... Please. Stop playing with my memory..." Finit par supplier Eric, à bout, ne pouvant plus supporter les commentaires de Sebastian sur ce qui était arrivé à Ethan.

"Why? You're such a coward you can't even confront yourself ! It's always somebody else! Ethan, me, who's going to be next? Q? Thaddeï? Or maybe it needs to be somebody you really hurt, then maybe it should be M? I heard she had lost an eye and maybe an arm, she can't even die properly." siffla Sebastian en s'agenouillant juste devant le visage d'Eric, "You're accusing me of playing with your memory love, but we both know I'm nothing without your mind behind it. You're doing this to yourself. I never would have thought you were masochist but I won't judge on that, don't worry. It would be so much more fun if you did know what your brother went through, you'd be able to suffer the same things, or maybe you'd like it? Who knows how that twisted little mind of yours works..."

"GET OUT!" Hurla le blond dont les yeux étaient désormais remplis de larmes, son propre cri résonnant dans la pièce vide.

L'autre côté du lit était fait, l'appartement était complètement vide mise à part son propriétaire. Dans l'évier, la tasse de thé qu'avait préparé Thaddeï dans la soirée précédente avait été lavée.

"All alone..." murmura Eric en remarquant l'absence de Thaddeï, celle-ci le plongeant dans la même continuité de douleur et de solitude provoquée par son rêve.

Alec fit glisser le casque sur son cou, laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Il passa une main sur son visage, fermant les yeux pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des jours. Il n'était pas habitué au travail long sur ordinateur. Il venait de conclure sa quatrième mission. Autour de lui, il entendait encore le bruit des claviers, le léger bourdonnement des ordinateurs et les voix de ses collègues.

Après un bref instant de calme, il rouvrit les yeux, ferma le dossier qu'il venait de terminer et laissa son regard se promener sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Malgré la matinée déjà bien entamée, la salle des communications restait plongée dans la pénombre. A ses côtés se trouvait James, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'écran donnant à ses yeux une couleur presque surnaturelle.

"Getting tired 006?" supposa la voix de Moneypenny dans son dos.

La brune arborait un sourire sympathique et un carton rempli de gobelets de thés et de cafés dont un qu'elle tendait à l'espion.

"Moneypenny, you truly are a gift from God." La remercia Alec en prenant le gobelet brûlant.

"Go tell that to my last boyfriend." railla Eve avant de secouer l'épaule de James pour lui proposer de quoi boire.

Le plus âgé abaissa à son tour son casque et adressa un sourire aux deux autres:

"You already finished your work?" supposa t-il en attrapant un des gobelets en carton.

"Finally." Acquiesça Alec en portant le sien à ses lèvres.

"A while back actually, I took Q's shift so he could go back to the lab and work there." Confirma Moneypenny.

"Did he said what he'd work on?" s'enquit James, "I'm pretty sure he didn't get any real sleep since two days."

"Aw, it's so cute to see you worrying about his health." se moqua Eve en se tirant un siège pour se mettre entre les deux hommes, "But no, your boyfriend didn't tell me on what he'd work on down there."

Alec s'étouffa à moitié avec son café tandis que James laissait échapper un léger rire. Ce genre de commentaire n'était pas chose rare dans leurs discussions mais le sens avait désormais légèrement changé.

"Okay guys, I feel like I'm being left out of the joke there." nota Moneypenny en arquant un sourcil.

"What joke, I almost choked myself here!" répliqua Alec en retrouvant son souffle.

Le sourire de James prit une tournure narquoise:

"I'd love to give you something else to choke on love, but we're at work so..."

Eve leva les yeux au ciel, cachant mal un sourire amusé tandis qu'Alec arquait un sourcil circonspect devant l'humour du blond.

"Still as subtle James, seriously Alec, you couldn't find better?" Ironisa telle en portant un mug à ses lèvres.

"Wha-, do I need to remind you you actually slept with him too?!" répliqua Alec, visiblement offensé par le commentaire de la brune.

"That was a one night stand." se justifia cette dernière en haussant les épaules, "And I must admit, if the humour is not here, at least he's great in bed."

"Do I need to remind the two of you that I'm still sitting right here?" Finit par les interrompre James, vaguement amusé par la situation.

"Yeah, I think we noticed love." Confirma Alec avant d'échanger un regard amusé avec Eve qui se mit à rire.

"Oh, great, now there's two of you." soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Like you'd complain to have the two of us." plaisanta Moneypenny avec un sourire narquois.

"No, thank you, I already have two boyfriends and I don't think I'd trade one of them for someone who shot me*." répliqua le blond avant de se lever en adressant un large sourire à Alec qui cachait actuellement son visage dans ses mains, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to check on."

Eve ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de comprendre:

"Wait a bloody second Bond!"

"Nope!" répliqua simplement le plus âgé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dès que James eut disparut de son champ de vision, Eve tourna un regard inquisiteur vers Alec qui concentra toute son attention sur son café. Il était courageux, mais pas téméraire au point d'affronter directement le regard accusateur de Moneypenny. Ils s'étaient rencontrés près de cinq ans auparavant et s'entendaient bien, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé en Turquie, au point de souvent sortir ensemble.

"Don't give me that shit Trevelyan, we had a deal." Fit la trentenaire en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Did we? I don't remember anything except you drunkenly saying you'd marry Rose, fuck V and kill James." répliqua Alec sans détourner le regard de son écran.

Après un bref regard autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu, Eve frappa durement l'épaule du cosaque, lui tirant un grondement de douleur. Son coup n'avait pas été fort mais il était bien assez suffisant pour rappeler au plus âgé les bleus qui s'étaient formés un peu partout sur son corps.

"Shut it, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Nope, I'm still too mad at you for saying you'd rather kill my best friend a second time than one of the two others." répondit Alec en se mettant hors de portée d'Eve.

"Again?! Come on, it's not my fault he decided to take a year off after that, plus, I was following orders. For England, right?" répliqua cette dernière en détournant légèrement le regard.

Même si le tir manqué était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre les trois, l'affaire avait laissé des séquelles chez chacun d'entre eux. Eve avait culpabilisé et s'était retirée du terrain définitivement, James et bien, le rapport de mission (et ses examens ratés) parlaient d'eux même. Quant à Alec... Peu de temps après que James avait été déclaré présumé mort, il avait été envoyé en mission. Suite à l'infiltration de Silva, sa couverture avait été détruite et il était revenu d'une semaine en enfer pour apprendre que son meilleur ami était de retour d'entre les morts. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas forcément bien pris la chose.

"Shut it, I know he's an ass but it's still my best friend, plus, it's our line you're using right now." railla Alec devant la mine de sa collègue.

"So. Just best friend? Shouldn't you change it by boyfriend?" reprit immédiatement cette dernière.

"Miss Moneypenny, do I need to remind you that you are now a grown ass woman working for MI6 and not a teenager?"

"Shut it, you'd do the same in my spot, because, well, I remember you blaming yourself because you couldn't decide if you were in love with James or Q, and let's be serious, you and James are hot and Q is a cutie."

Alec sourit légèrement avant de secouer la tête:

"Don't bother asking, I don't know myself and I'm pretty sure the others don't either. It all happened recently and, with this mess, I'm not sure we'll find time to talk about it any time soon." Finit-il par répondre simplement.

"But you three are a thing now?"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger rire:

"Yes, yes we bloody are, now, do you want me to tell you everything or are you going to leave me alone?"

"I definitely want to know everything, but it'll wait the next time we'll go out, I still have work to do. And you talk way more easily when drunk."Commenta Eve en se relevant.

"Yeah, sure, count on it, we both know I hold my alcohol better than you'll ever do." railla Alec en la saluant.

Sebastian n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Il s'était réveillé quasiment toutes les heures à cause de quelque chose de différent. Trois fois à cause d'Heddwyn, quatre à cause des cris, deux à cause du sang, une à cause de l'armée et le reste à cause de Jim ou Vesper. Mais il avait connu pire. Il s'en souvenait. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, le salon était éclairé par une lumière grisâtre diffuse. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Gwen, roulée en boule sur le sofa, le dossier éparpillé par terre. Après avoir mis en route la machine à café, le brun ramassa les feuilles, les posant sur la table basse avant de réveiller la rousse:

"Good morning sleeping beauty, it looks like you worked a bit too hard last night."

"Hmm... hi. Morning already?" Lui demanda la jeune femme, clairement pas bien réveillée du tout.

"I believe so, unless the sun shines during the night nowadays but I think I'd remember that." Ironisa Sebastian en se redressant, "Coffee or tea?" Demanda t-il ensuite, un sourire amusé devant la mine de la jeune femme.

"Coffee please, I need something to wake up. I'm just aching from absolutely everywhere." répondit celle-ci, sans prêter attention à l'ironie de Sebastian.

"Oh, I know stuff that could wake you up in a matter of instants, but coffee it is." répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire sarcastique en se dirigeant vers le comptoir

"Coffee first, and then when I'll have woke up we'll have all the morning sex you want." répondit Gwendolyn avec un sourire amusé, alors qu'elle s'étirait longuement avant de pouvoir se lever et rejoindre le comptoir.

Le plus âgé se mit à rire franchement alors qu'il tirait deux mugs d'un placard:

"So much for subtlety, all of it to be destroyed by a sleepy redhead." Dit-il en versant le contenu du bol de la cafetière dans les deux tasses avant d'en tendre une à Gwen.

"We both know what you meant, why bother with subtlety? And thanks for the coffee by the way." Rétoqua t-elle en haussant les épaules, pas gênée d'être aussi directe.

"The youth nowadays, no patience for game..." soupira Sebastian en portant son mug à ses lèvres avant de se figer, "Oh boy, I'm becoming like Jim."

"You're acting like an old man Samaël, not sure Jim is one though. And let me have my coffee then I'll be able to be subtle, if you still want me too." rétorqua la rousse avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, toujours étirées en un sourire

"Fuck off Gwen, I'm older than the both of you." répondit Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à boire son café, "And I doubt you'd be very subtle anyway, just have to look how we both ended up in the same bed the first time."

"It was first a wall if I may correct you. And are you really complaining now? I'm quite sure you weren't bothered to cheat on Heddwyn's boyfriend plus you were sleeping with, well sort of a colleague." Lui rappela Gwendolyn, en continuant à boire son café tranquillement.

"Open relationship. And he was a bastard anyway. Sincerely, I can't believe he fell for him..." Grinça le plus âgé, "And don't talk to me about ethics darling, we both know MI6 sucks at it."

"Very true. And well, I guess the adage 'love is blind' isn't that dumb. I wonder what it feels like to love someone." poursuivit Gwendolyn, pensant à voix haute.

"It wasn't blind, I was blindfolded the whole time and they took advantage of it." répliqua Sebastian en haussant les épaules avant de sourire, "I don't know. I guess it depends on who you love. It can be a golden hour, feel like the world is coming crashing down on you but you don't need or want to care, it can feel like you want to burn the world for them, it can feel like an awful mistake or the prettiest of lie. It just depends on the who."

"Guess I'll see by myself if I ever find someone trustworthy, kinda doubt it but it doesn't really matter." Dit la jeune femme un peu pensive avant de juger que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Unless you're certain of yourself don't fall for anyone, otherwise, it's nothing but troubles." commenta le brun en haussant les épaules.

"With the part of secret I'll have with me, I highly doubt it'll be good for a sincere relationship. But we'll see that, I'm not hurried anyway. We have way more interesting things to do for now..." répondit Gwendolyn en jugeant finalement la question comme sans importance.

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot you were changing your identity." nota Sebastian, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois devant le ton de la jeune femme, "More interesting things uh? I'll remember you used plural when we'll have started."

"I did." Confirma celle-ci en laissant un sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres.

"Sure thing love." fit simplement le plus âgé en se penchant par dessus le comptoir pour l'embrasser, repoussant d'une main leurs tasses.

Gwendolyn ne se gêna donc absolument pas pour répondre au baiser de Sebastian, comptant bien le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Passant une main dans les cheveux de sa cadette, le brun se redressa légèrement avant de rompre le baiser, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres:

"Now, before I get rid of your clothes, would you rather do it there or on a bed, not that I really care thought."

"I said, what you want, so it's to your convenience." Lui répondit celle-ci alors qu'un sourire identique prenait place sur des lèvres rougies.

"Then I hope you had nothing planned this morning darling, because I still miss a lot of memories and I intend to make new ones."

_*Au début de Skyfall, Moneypenny et James sont sur une mission ensemble, les deux sont séparés et, alors que James est sur un train en train de se battre pour récupérer un disque dur d'importance mondiale, Eve est sur une falaise avec un fusil de sniper pour tenter de descendre l'adversaire de James. Alors qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour un éventuel tir, M ordonne à Eve de tirer malgré le manque de visibilité, ne faisant pas assez confiance à son agent. Moneypenny tire... Et touche James. Ce dernier disparaitra pendant plus d'un an._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries (most of the time) but man do I love that song. We have five chapters to go, six if you include the Epilog so I hope you enjoyed the ride so far, 'cause it's not getting better!


	41. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in the labs, Q had started working on a prosthesis for M when James drops by to check on him. Doing so, the spy eventually explains to Q the link between Vesper and Moran. Meanwhile, Mrs Singh asks a downright exhausted Eric to go after the hitman.

Après avoir quitté la salle des communications, et ayant ainsi laissé Alec gérer Moneypenny, James s'était dirigé vers les laboratoires. S'attendant à trouver Q dans la première salle, il entra dans celle-ci. La large pièce avait été déblayée, recâblée et la plupart des employés étaient de retour à leur poste. Toutefois, le Quartermaster n'était nulle part. Apercevant les cheveux sombre de V, James la rejoignit, tapotant sur son épaule pour se faire remarquer, s'évitant ainsi un possible coup.

"Bloody hell V! What happened to you?" s'étonna le plus âgé lorsque la brune se retourna.

Cette dernière ne portait pas ses lunettes et ses cheveux tirés en chignon laissait sans problème deviner un visage écorché à plusieurs endroits dont une large plaie bandée proche de son oeil gauche.

V haussa les épaules:

"Got stuck in the parking, and took a car on the face, more or less."

"Aren't you supposed to be unbreakable?" plaisanta James en arquant un sourcil.

V leva les yeux au ciel avant de grimacer de douleur:

"You guys need to understand that I'm not unbreakable, my bones are, that's all, the rest is very much human." répliqua t-elle avant de secouer la tête, "Anyway, what can I do for you Bond?"

"I was looking for Q actually."

"Third room, and please, tell the kid to go and get some rest." répondit V, "The bombing was a shock for all of us down there, but he's the one who took most of it on him."

James acquiesça en soupirant:

"I'll talk to him, don't worry, but you should really make that eye check by the medbay."

"Said the guy who still has blood on his forehead! Now get out of here, we got work to do." répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Le troisième laboratoire était complètement vide, si l'on excluait les meubles et Q, qui tournait le dos à l'entrée et qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur sur lequel James devinait les plans d'un prototype dont il ne comprenait toutefois pas l'objectif de là où il était. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il reconnut un bras bionique qui tenait plus de Terminator qu'autre chose.

"Working on Skynet love?"

Le scientifique sursauta et se retourna pour fusiller le plus âgé du regard:

"Bloody hell James, could you please knock next time?!"

007 leva les mains en signe de reddition, légèrement surpris par l'attitude du Quartermaster, surprise rapidement atténuée au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait surpris Q.

"Sorry Q, I thought you had heard me come in." s'excusa t-il.

"No need to apologise, I'm on edge, I'm expecting another of my bombs to go off any time soon." Ironisa le brun en écartant les excuses de James d'un signe de main.

"Another one?" s'étonna James, ne voyant pas comment deux bombes auraient pu disparaître des labos en si peu de temps.

"I'm being sarcastic James, no need to worry, I redid the entire inventory of our inventions there and nothing is missing, except what blew us up." L'informa le plus jeune en secouant la tête, "Anyway, what can I do for you? Is there a problem with the communication center?" reprit-il en tournant définitivement le dos à son ordinateur.

"No, what you did works perfectly, we finished most of the sensible work." Le rassura James, "I came by to check up on you, and Moneypenny is currently harassing Alec with questions about us, so I thought I might as well escape and go see how you were doing."

"On us? Like on you and Alec, or on the three of us?" Demanda Q, décidant de se préoccuper de cette partie là plutôt que de la phrase en premier.

James haussa un sourcil équivoque. Q poussa un lourd soupire.

"Eve is never going to leave me alone with this..."

"Don't worry, she has all her attention on Alec for now. But I didn't came downstairs to talk about Moneypenny, I want to know how you're doing." répliqua James.

"You are not doing this again." Le coupa Q en levant les yeux au ciel devant le regard que lui lançait le plus âgé.

"Doing what?" Demanda ce dernier, feignant l'incompréhension totale.

"Don't make me say it." répliqua le plus jeune en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'espion.

"C'me on, you were so poetic, almost a line from Keats himself." railla t-il en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

"Shut it Bond, I was stressed out." répondit Q en essayant de se concentrer sur son écran et non sur l'homme à ses côtés.

"Sure, and now you're the example of the zen attitude." Ironisa le blond en arquant un sourcil.

Q fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à James:

"Quit sarcasm James, it doesn't suit you."

"Right, I tend to forget you're the sass king here." reprit son interlocuteur avec un léger rire, "Now, are you going to answer my question? I'm trying to understand if I need to call the medbay for them to sedate you now or if I can wait a little bit longer."

"One of my friend revealed to be an hitman manipulated by my boss, I recently got myself involved with two double-O agents, one of my inventions was used against my work, killing seven people, disabling my boss for life and hurting said two double-O agents in the process." résuma Q sur un ton franc, "Yeah. You'll have to wait a bit longer, especially since I'm working on a prosthesis for M."

James resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer:

"You forgot the fact that you got shot a bit before. I knew you thought you were very unlucky on your birthday month, but that's worse than mine and Alec's united." nota t-il, il sembla hésiter un instant sur ce qu'il allait dire avant de reprendre, "Mrs Singh wanted me to help Eric and go after him."

"Yeah, like I'd forgot about that bastard." souffla Q en secouant la tête, "I'm not surprised she chose the both of you, but why 'wanted'?" Demanda t-il, se doutant que le temps employé cachait quelque chose.

"I can't go after him now, I'm too close to the case." soupira James en haussant les épaules, n'aimant pas admettre que Mrs Singh avait sûrement eu raison, "So Eric will need to pick someone else."

"Too close? You've worked with Eddy only twice." nota Q, déconcerté.

"Heddwyn isn't the problem. Moran is." répondit le plus âgé avant de détourner le regard, "What do you know about Vesper Lynd?"

Q fronça les sourcils. La question était épineuse. Trop. Il s'en savait sans doute trop. Il soupira, considérant le mensonge un bref instant, avant de finalement répondre.

"Orphan, worked for the Royal treasury, was sent with you to stop Le Chiffre in Montenegro, after two to three weeks where you both ran unchecked, she betrayed you and died in Italy I believe." résuma Q sur un ton calme avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, "The only woman you ever loved, almost got you to quit MI6, then broke your heart." Ajouta t-il finalement en détournant le regard.

James acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague:

"So that's how everyone remembers her?" supposa t-il avant de secouer la tête, "That's sad in a way."

"I know the part about how she was manipulated by her boyfriend and Quantum to betray you, don't worry about it. We know she was only another victim in this mess. But you asked what I knew, that's what I remember the most." répondit Q, impassible, "Now, I must admit I don't see the link between her and Moran. Unless he worked with Quantum but I don't believe you'd look that concerned if it was the case."

"I wished it was the case." souffla James, "But yeah, you're right, he never worked with Quantum, quite the opposite. He went after them, the same way I did and leaving even more bodies behind if possible. He did it to avenge Vesper. Moran is her brother, twins actually." Expliqua l'espion, "I guess that explains why he somehow looked familiar when I met him."

"Bloody hell..." murmura Q, "And I was expecting an ex-fiancé you'd have pissed off."

Le blond laissa échapper un léger rire:

"Who do you think I am? Don Juan?"

"You are the definition of a Don Juan." répliqua Q en croisant les bras, "You can't even be fine with only one person, you need two." Ajouta t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

"Well, I wonder what it says about you and Alec then." railla James.

"Shut it, you're the common link between us all." rétorqua le Quartermaster, "Now are you finally going to let me work?"

"Yes sir, try not to overwork yourself though, we both know your tendencies to forgot about time itself."

Malgré ses mots, James avait la désagréable impression qu'il devrait redescendre plus tard parce que Q ne l'avait pas écouté. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'il faisait subir à la sickbay brusquement.

Incapable de retourner dormir ou même de se détendre, Eric avait décidé de retourner au MI6, non sans avoir fait un détour par sa salle de bain pour camoufler ses cernes et son manque de couleur sous du maquillage. Une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment, Eric se dirigea vers l'étage des communications. Il prenait bien soin de n'afficher aucune émotion et d'avoir simplement l'air concentré. De toutes manières, la plupart des agents présent dans la salle ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de leur collègue, trop concentré sur leur tâche et sur ce qu'ils entendaient dans leurs casques. Moneypenny, qui se trouvait près de l'entrée, fut donc la seule à le rejoindre:

"Good morning Eric, do you feel any better?" Demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Yes, much better. Thank you for your concern Miss Moneypenny, I appreciate it." mentit celui-ci sans la moindre gêne, c'était presque comme s'il jouait quelqu'un d'autre.

"Glad to hear that. I'm guessing you came to take a new assignment?" supposa t-elle en se dirigeant vers un bureau où se trouvaient plusieurs dossiers.

"Miss Moneypenny, send him to the infirmary please." les interrompit la voix de Mrs Singh dans l'interphone du bureau.

"Or not. Looks like the boss wants to see you first." nota Moneypenny en arquant un sourcil surpris.

"Well, I shall go then. Maybe I'll see you later." Confirma tranquillement Eric sans sembler être dérangé ou inquiet.

"Sure, I'm not moving from here anyway." Lui répondit Eve avec un bref signe de main.

Le blond descendit donc rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, intérieurement il craignait que ce soit parce que son état avait été remarqué, et ce malgré ses précautions.

A l'infirmerie, il fut accueilli par le regard quelque peu surpris des infirmiers de garde. Regard rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée de Mrs Singh. Celle-ci fit signe au blond de la rejoindre dans une pièce attenant à une chambre.

"Hello Eric. Why do you think you are here?" Demanda telle sur son ton habituel bien que marqué par son absence de sourire.

"I guess you have a job for me, otherwise you would have let Miss Moneypenny assign me one. It isn't for a checkup for the injuries of my last mission either, the staff would have been notified." répondit Eric, parfaitement neutre malgré son inquiétude viscérale.

"It is about a mission. But there's no file yet, I first want your agreement on it." confirma Mrs Singh en acquiesçant légèrement, "As you know, what we did to Heddwyn wasn't really ethical. He became one of us, even though he was himself one of our lies. I want to send at least two agents after him, you're one of them. You already worked with him and you can be trusted. I was thinking about Bond for the second agent but I'm not sure it would be a good idea, given Moran's link to one of his... Cases. But I want to be sure you're okay to work on this first." expliqua telle ensuite, laissant peu de doute sur la réalité derrière les 'affaires' qu'elle mentionnait.

Vesper n'était pas juste une affaire pour James. Et traquer Moran pouvait difficilement être considéré ainsi.

"I do not like the creation of Heddwyn, it totally goes against my morals, but the bombing is pretty clear, he will be taking any opportunity to ruin us. It's not a risk that can be ignored, he needs to be taken care of." Acquiesça Eric en faisant tout son possible pour éloigner les souvenirs du rêve de la nuit précédente.

"I agree it did more bad than good, but I'm not here to judge on M's work." Fit Mrs Singh, "I'll take your answer as a yes. You are free to do anything you'll judge necessary to stop him from burning our government to the ground. I'm sure the labs will be ready to give you what you need soon. You'll then just need to find another agent to work with. I know you usually rather work alone, but I can't take the risk to lose another agent, especially not a Double O." poursuivit-elle avec une certaine dose de sarcasme dans la voix.

"I understand. I think Olekseï could be an efficient partner on this mission, not being a Double-O, he doesn't have any links with Heddwyn." Dit simplement Eric en acquiesçant aux paroles de Mrs Singh.

"A smart choice, who knows? We might even win an employee out of this mess." railla celle-ci, "You got your partner, I'm guessing you'll be able to get down to the labs by yourself, remember to warn communication that you're leaving, they'll be the one in charge for everything for now on, our Quartermaster is... Quite busy I'm afraid." Ajouta telle, gardant bien de préciser que Q était trop proche de cette affaire pour y être mêlé.

"Well, then I'll go. No time to loose with this." répondit Eric, plutôt impatient de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre vraiment utile et compenser ses erreurs.

"Indeed, goodbye Eric." Le salua Mrs Singh.

Descendant en direction des labos, Eric envoya un court et professionnel message à Thaddeï, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Si le russe fut surpris par le message ou par le ton employé, il n'en montra rien, répondant sur le même ton et avertissant Eric qu'il le rejoindrait sûrement dans les labos après avoir terminé aux communications. Suite à sa réponse, Eric dû résister à l'envie de s'excuser pour la froideur du message, mais il s'était déjà persuadé que le départ de Thaddeï signifiait que celui-ci n'était plus intéressé par Eric.

"Are you going to bloody come in or are you going to stand in the middle of the door for decades?!" l'interpella la voix de V lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Eric était plus ou moins au milieu du passage.

"I'm coming, sorry got distracted a minute." Répondit celui-ci en dégageant rapidement le passage avant de rejoindre V dans le labo.

"No problem." répliqua V en se tournant vers le nouveau venu, "What's up Blondie? You're going on a mission?" supposa t-elle en examinant Eric.

"Yup, I'm going after Moran. And I'm okay don't worry, I got some rest. You on the other hand, should really go to Medical." Lui répondit le blond en hochant la tête, rassurant V sur son état.

"I'm fine, my eye wasn't touched." expliqua la brune en haussant les épaules, "Glad to see we're not losing any more time on this case, let me get your your box." poursuivit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'une des armoires de la pièce pour y récupérer l'une des habituelles larges boîtes blanches utilisées par le MI6.

"I've got permission to do whatever I'll judge necessary to stop him, so yeah not wasting time anymore." Dit Eric en acquiesçant aux paroles de la brune.

"And you will?" Demanda calmement V en posant la boite sur la table entre eux deux, "Do whatever is necessary?"

"I will do my best and I'll have the consultant Olekseï with me, so he'll take care of Moran if I am not able to do it." Confirma Eric en étant cette fois complètement sincère dans ses paroles

"Yeah, well I hope for the both of you that he won't need to take care of him for you, otherwise, I'm kicking your ass, even if you're dead." répliqua V en secouant la tête alors qu'elle ouvrait le couvercle, "So, the usual, gun with prints recognition, hunting knives, skeleton key, bulletproof shirt and vest, we finally finished them, watch and coms." Lista la jeune femme.

"Thank you V, as always I'll do my best to accomplish the mission, and return the equipment." Lui répondit le blond alors qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il examinait l'équipement.

"You know the rule, destroy it if you can't keep it and we don't want your equipment back if you're not with it." Ajouta la scientifique en arquant un sourcil, tirant sur le bandage en partie dissimulé sous ses cheveux.

"I know V, grandpa still isn't rubbing off on me. " Rétorqua Eric en faisant mine d'être offensé par le rappel des règles.

"The second part is for you especially." coupa V en croisant les bras, impassible, "For who are the doubles? I need to know for the vest and the shirt." reprit-elle.

"Hey, it's not my fault if last time I was on the mission I had to surrender to avoid getting shot at! And it's for the consultant, he's the one to come with me on this mission." S'exclama Eric, cette fois réellement offensé.

"I'm not saying that because you surrendered you big dummy!" répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, "But, like it or not, I know you and your habit of thinking you're expendable and that even our technology is more important than you are. So, make me a happy woman, and take care of yourself and your russian plushy first, okay?" poursuivit-elle avant de se rediriger vers l'armoire dont elle tira une veste et une chemise à la taille d'Olekseï, visiblement, elle avait mémorisé une large partie du dossier.

"Oh... Of course, sorry V. And he's not mine in anyway, so stop calling him like that." s'excusa Eric alors qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur, peiné de lui mentir.

"Well, if you're still complaining about the pronouns, it must mean you're still earthbound somehow." Conclut V en lui donnant le reste du matériel, "I'm letting you keep this then. I don't know who will be monitoring your mission, but do be careful, and ask for me if you need tech support, I'm afraid Q is... Busy for the moment."

"He got himself a project to become obsessed over? That's usually how he acts when he doesn't know what else to do." supposa Eric qui se doutait bien de ce que Q avait pu trouver pour s'occuper l'esprit.

La brune laissa passer un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres:

"Yeah, from what I saw before getting told to leave him alone, he works on a prosthetic eye, for the Boss. Well, if she stays." répondit-elle simplement, "I don't think he doesn't know what to do, it's more what he thinks he has to do, in order to compensate with the bomb. MI6 and its guilt issues agents really..." soupira V dramatiquement avant de hausser les épaules, "But we got the two others to keep an eye on him this time."

"At least she'll have the best prosthetic that could be made. But yeah fortunately he has two devoted lovers to ensure he won't kill himself at the task." Acquiesça le blond, qui se faisait bien évidemment du soucis pour Q.

"Obviously, so no need for you to be worried for him. Now get out of my lab, you got a hitman to stop I believe." répliqua V en lui lançant les clés d'une voiture.

"I don't know how long it will take, so, see you later." La salua Eric en souriant alors qu'il quittait la pièce, appréciant sincèrement les paroles de V.

"See ya!" le salua V, l'observant partir avant de se tourner vers un de ses collègues, "He's weirdly fine today, isn't he?"

Sebastian était incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Il savait juste qu'il faisait sombre et que son torse le faisait souffrir. D'expérience, il savait qu'il y avait au moins une de ses côtes qui étaient cassées. Son bras était alourdi par une masse froide que ses doigts agrippaient de toutes ses forces et qu'il reconnut pour être la crosse d'une arme de poing. Dans son dos, il entendait quelqu'un pleurer doucement alors que ses lèvres étaient figées dans un rictus souriant de douleur qui n'avait pas sa place sur le visage d'un garçon de quatorze ans.

"Are you proud of me now, dad?" s'entendit-il murmurer tandis qu'une soudaine tâche de lumière éclairait un corps dans une marre de sang grandissante à ses pieds.

Sebastian eut le réflexe de porter immédiatement une main sur son torse qu'il ouvrit les yeux mais il n'avait rien. Ce rêve avait été plus un vieux souvenir qu'un réel songe.

Réveillée par les mouvements de Sebastian à côté d'elle, Gwendolyn se retourna dans le lit, ses mouvements encore ralentis par le sommeil, afin de pouvoir voir quel était le problème. Le tueur à gage se sentait étrangement calme, surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver ce genre de souvenir. Voyant Gwen se tourner vers lui, il lui adressa un bref sourire:

"Bad dream, sorry I woke you up."

"You don't seem bothered by this one, less than by the others at least. And no need to apologize, I've slept well enough for today." Le rassura celle-ci en repoussant une mèche de cheveux étant venue s'installer juste devant ses yeux.

Tout dans son attitude et ses gestes exprimaient la tranquillité et la confiance, elle n'était pas le moins du monde inquiète de dormir dans le même lit que Sebastian.

Celui-ci se redressa, un demi-sourire aux lèvres:

"Well, there is no need to be afraid or bothered by something you already done, is it? Plus I already knew about that."

"I can't answer you if I have no idea what your talking about Seb." Répondit Gwendolyn, sans changer de position, visiblement trop bien installée.

"Yeah, right. Patricide, that's what I'm talking about." expliqua Sebastian sans s'inquiéter de l'éventuelle réaction de sa compagne, "That's what I just saw. Fourteen or so years old me, shooting dead my own father. I knew about that, but it's quite different to see it in person."

"Oh... Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised anymore." souffla Gwendolyn après un moment de silence, surprise par l'explication de Sebastian.

"Yeah, me neither." Confirma Sebastian en se décidant finalement à s'extirper des draps pour s'habiller, "What are you going to do next?"

"Go to the hotel, pick my clothes and the little stuff I have, caus' I won't be able to go there once Faith will be dead. Once it'll be done, I'll go back to my file. After it'll be time to prepare for my first audition." Lista Gwendolyn qui avait un programme plutôt chargé pour quelqu'un venant juste de récupérer d'une addiction et d'abus mental.

"Damn, and I thought you'd finally be free of this mess." plaisanta Sebastian en terminant de nouer sa cravate.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, on frappa à leur porte. Le tueur à gage fronça les sourcils, récupérant son arme de service avant d'aller voir qui était là. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux longs sur un costume ivoire se trouvait là. En voyant à qui elle s'adressait, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

"The Boss said you might have stayed here. He has a job for you."

"You can blame Jim for that, he was the one to plan everything so closely together." lança la voix de Gwen qui s'était levée et habillée entre temps.

"Yeah, tell me about his planning habits..." souffla Sebastian avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face, "What's the job?"

"Everything's here." répondit celle-ci en lui donnant une enveloppe blanche sans timbre, "He also said you should stay out of the office until he tells you to come back because he's on a big project." poursuivit-elle une fois que le sniper eut prit l'enveloppe.

"How big?" s'enquit ce dernier, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"I don't know to be honest, but it's almost over anyway. We'll be glad to have you back colonel." Fit la brune avec un nouveau large sourire avant de tourner les talons.

"Looks like at least one of us is going to have fun." nota Gwendolyn en souriant, alors qu'elle terminait de s'attacher les cheveux en un simple chignon.

"Yeah, fun, fun, hard to tell..." répliqua Sebastian en retournant à l'intérieur, "Looks like I'm going to a party, for the conservatives. At least I'll get to kill the main guest." soupira t-il dramatiquement, "I might need my glasses for this one, you wouldn't happened to know where their box is?"

"You checked on the nightstand? And if they're not there they're probably in the bathroom." Répondit la rousse sans même prendre la peine de regarder, certaine de ce qu'elle avance.

Sebastian fit claquer ses doigts en direction de la jeune femme et retourna dans la chambre. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec une paire de lunettes. Celles-ci étaient en acier avec une monture relativement épaisse.

"There's a blade inside of them, that why I couldn't figure out as Heddwyn how were killed some of my targets." Dit-il en enfilant les cercles métalliques alors qu'il attrapait son trench-coat de l'autre, "Looks like I got work to do, see ye later hun'!" salua t-il ensuite Gwen sur un ton sardonique.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de la salle de réunion, Eric aperçut Thaddeï qui sortait de celle-ci. S'approchant, le premier le salua de manière professionnelle, presque froide.

Thaddeï arqua un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude du blond:

"Good morning to you too, sorry for this morning I got a call from your office and didn't want to wake you up." s'excusa t-il.

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize for it. But anyway, I've got the gear for the mission, sorry I didn't told you sooner, but I had no idea this was going to be assigned to me."Lui dit Eric en détournant le regard.

"Like I'd mind. Thanks for the equipment. Do we know where to go next?" reprit le russe.

"No, unfortunately I don't." répondit le plus jeune en secouant la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de par où commencer.

Avant que Thaddeï n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, les deux espions furent rejoint par Moneypenny. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé, ne laissant que peu de doute sur la possibilité d'une bonne nouvelle:

"Great, you didn't left yet. We just got a call from Scotland Yard, Q had asked them to keep an eye on a girl named Faith Hale who looked quite close to Moran, they found a body in the Thames who corresponds to her description We're not sure of the cause of death yet, but a letter was found at her parent's. They think it was a suicide, but we can't really take any risk with this case." Expliqua la brune.

"Oh goodness... With all the shit that happened to her, it's no wonder she would have committed suicide." Laissa échapper Eric, choqué par la nouvelle.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec la rousse, elle allait plutôt bien. Toutefois, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, après tout, il était lui-même passé maître dans l'art du paraître...

"Yeah, I'm sorry to break up the news to you like this, but I just wanted to be sure you two would be aware of this before going out." répondit Eve en hochant vaguement la tête.

"Do we know how close the two were?" Demanda Thaddeï.

"She came to visit me with Heddwyn when I was in Medical, and I think they were sort of friends while kinda flirting. But I have no idea how or if the relationship continued after Moran's return." Expliqua Eric en se souvenant du comportement des deux lors de la visite.

"Well, not to be crude, but if she ended up in the Thames, I doubt it continued, or if it did, it did not end well." nota Moneypenny en haussant les épaules, "Anyway, I'll keep you updated on the case, we have two current possible targets for Moran, Mrs Singh seems to think he's back on business."

"At least it'll make it easier for us to find him," remarqua Thaddeï, "Who are the targets?"

"We got a journalist of investigation who has worked for years on the same cases as we did and a politician, working for the conservative party, who's supposed to give a speech today, in a private gallery." Expliqua Moneypenny.

Le russe tourna son regard vers Eric:

"What do you say? The journalist or the politician?"

"The politician. It would have much more impact to kill him. But it's a personal intuition, not really professional." Choisit Eric après avoir pris un moment pour réfléchir, ses sourcils se fronçant sérieusement alors qu'il arborait un air pensif.

"I was planning on sending an agent to the other target to put them to safety anyway." Le rassura Eve, "You can go without thinking back."

"I'll be following you, I don't really work here anyway." répliqua Thaddeï en haussant les épaules.

"Then it's time to go, as much as I hate political parties, we've got a job to do." Soupira le blond en étouffant un bâillement qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

"Indeed, let's hope we won't need an invitation." Confirma le russe en saluant Eve avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is a reference to Hamilton. Again. And no, it won't be the last. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your reading and I am soo stressed out about the end of this book, you have no idea!


	42. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (or so they say)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, Eric and Thaddeï get to work to find and stop Moran but make one mistake: they spread. With Eric close to exhaustion, it's hard to tell what could happen.

Le bâtiment où se déroulait la levée de fonds se situait en bordure de la ville, dans une large maison décorée dans un style art moderne où se trouvaient déjà une foule d'invités. Les lieux étaient grands ouvert, laissant vue sur une galerie d'art, une salle centrale avec un buffet et, la plus éloignée, celle où aurait lieu le discours et qui servait actuellement de piste de danse. Se fondre dans la foule avait été d'une grande simplicité, les inconnus faisant légion dans les environs. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres et une coupe de champagne à la main, Sebastian se posta sur un des balcons au-dessus de la salle de discours.

Sur le parking, Eric venait de garer la voiture au milieu de celles des autres invités. Thaddeï sortit, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois son arme, avant d'observer les alentours. La place de pavés était encore bondée, bien que la plupart des invités soient déjà entrés à l'intérieur.

"When Moneypenny talked about a speech, I wasn't thinking there'd be that much people." nota le russe en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

"It's a conservative party, so unfortunately, that means a lot of people, which is not going to make things easier." répondit Eric après avoir vérifié que tout son équipement était fonctionnel et bien en place.

Un soupire ennuyé lui échappa, il ne semblait pas partager les opinions politiques des personnes présentes.

"I somehow doubts our target will be hard to find here. After all, I don't see a lot of people under their forties." répondit Thaddeï en remerciant le jeune homme qui maintenait la porte ouverte pour eux.

A l'intérieur, la foule était dispersée en plusieurs petits groupes allant jusqu'à la dizaine qui papillonnaient près des œuvres d'art et du buffet. Un air de valse retentissait dans la salle de bal.

"Should we spread?" Demanda le brun en observant les alentours.

"Don't underestimate him, I do not know him but Heddwyn was particularly talented to blend in." prévient Eric suite à la remarque de Thaddeï, il avait beau ne pas connaître Moran, il savait très bien que rien qu'en tant qu'agent du MI6 il lui était aisé de se fondre dans une foule, "And yes, I think it's the best option." Acquiesça t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

"I guess you're right, I'll keep an eye out." Confirma Thaddeï, "Be careful then, I don't think he'll be happy to see us here." Ajouta t-il, adressant un sourire poli à une femme d'un certain âge qui passait par là.

"It's a bit obvious." répondit simplement le plus jeune avant de se mélanger aux invités, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Le russe le regarda partir, un air pensif au visage avant de retourner vers la galerie d'art pour se mêler aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

De son côté, Sebastian était appuyé contre la balustrade, ses mains jointes devant lui, observant les danseurs d'un regard amusé cerclé de métal. Il n'avait quitté son poste d'observation que brièvement, chose seulement indiquée par la tâche de sang presque invisible sur la branche droite de ses lunettes. Repérant le visage de son ancien collègue au milieu de la foule, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du tueur à gage. Eric se déplaçait aisément au milieu de la foule. D'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait pu paraître parfaitement à sa plaçe, souriant aux invités et échangeant quelques mots avec certains. Mais Sebastian pouvait lire bien plus. Il s'écarta donc de la balustrade, faisant tinter cette dernière contre sa coupe, avant de quitter son point d'observation pour rejoindre la salle en contrebas.

Encore inconscient de la présence de Sebastian et du fait que celui-ci l'avait repéré, l'agent britannique continuait ses recherches. Désormais à son tour dans la foule entourant la piste de danse, Sebastian prit un instant pour repérer la silhouette d'Eric qui discutait avec deux invités plus âgés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il rejoignit le blond sans se faire remarquer, se posta à ses côtés et adressa un sourire angélique aux deux femmes âgées:

"Do you mind if I borrow him a minute?" demanda t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, empêchant du même mouvement l'agent de mettre la main sur son arme.

The latter was doing his best to not lose his polite smile, after all he was still in public and making a scene now would only worsen the situation. But his heart rate was quickening significantly as he struggled to try and free himself from Sebastian's arm, he probably could hit him but, once again, too many witnesses.

"I do mind." Furiously whispered Eric as his gaze scanned the room, hopping to see his partner nearby.

"Sorry darling, I fail to see where I asked your opinion on the matter." retorted Sebastian with a slight grin as he forced Eric to follow him to the ballroom, "After all, if you're here for me, it would only be fair to allow me a dance before... Let me guess... Trying to kill me?" He pursued as they arrived in the room.

There was less dancers now but the musicians were still playing.

"I don't know how to dance." Immediately lied Eric in hope of convincing Sebastian to let him go now, instead of just forcing him to comply with his sudden demand.

Thaddeï was nowhere to be seen and the fear of Moran discovering how affected he was caused Eric a cold sweat.

A clear laugh shook the hitman's shoulder.

"I don't remember a lot from my past life but I remember everything from Heddwyn's: most double Os know how to dance." He pursued as he let go of Eric only to catch his wrist with his right hand while the other went on the blond's hip, "Now, if you're so scared of making a fool of yourself you can just follow my moves, I won't blame you for stepping on my foot, as long as that gun stays under your jacket."

"I am not that stupid as to do such a thing in public." Growled the youngest as he still tried to get himself out of hitman's grasp.

But, unfortunately for Eric, it was impossible, both because Sebastian was stronger than he was but also because he felt so exhausted that he couldn't oppose an active resistance for long anyway.

"Given your current state, you'll forgive me for worrying. You're too late anyway." Answered Sebastian, his smile only growing bigger at Eric's tone as he started to lead the dance, "Now, you're obviously with someone else, can't be James nor Irving or Alaric, they're too close to me or Heddwyn, who does it leave us?" He pursued, his eyes scanning the area, "But do keep growling, you look cute when you do it."

Knowing that he was too late put a sudden stop to Eric's attempt to get free. He had failed his job, he had let one more person die, again. Guilt started to pour into his body once again and all colour, what little he had left, was drained from his face.

He could only hope that Thaddeï would stay unnoticed while he tried to find a solution to get himself out of here.

"As if you really cared." Answered the blonde agent as he purposely stepped on his dance partner's feet, repeatedly, while pretending the contrary.

Ignoring the other's movement, Sebastian pursued what he was doing but a slight frown had appeared on his face. He was no blind man and Eric's state was obvious. However, he was not fooling around, he cared. He had done his job, the guy was dead, playing with Eric should have been a simple bonus. But there was more than that to it, those days, there was always something more to it.

"I do. I don't really know why but I do care. It's more instinct than anything really." replied the brunet as he made Eric turn on himself.

The more Sebastian was talking, the more trouble Eric had to maintain control over his ability. He was exhausted and quite frightened, he felt like a puppet in the hands of the hitman, unable to do anything but play along in his twisted game.

"Oh well thank you then.

"His tone was so sarcastic that his thanks sounded like an insult.

The oldest chuckled. He should have guessed his words wouldn't sound sincere to anyone else, especially not in Eric's position. His smile found his place back on his lips.

"You're welcome, I do hope MI6 provided you with someone capable of dealing with me too. We both know what tend to happen to people who work against me." He pursued, his tone vaguely amused even thought his words sounded like a threat.

As he noticed someone in the crowd, his smile took a more... Charming turn, not quite a smirk but still. His lips formed an exaggerated 'oh':

"Oooh, they send you with your consultant. I didn't know MI6 was providing couple mission, how sweet."

"He is not my consultant, as you put it. He was chosen because he'll do what's necessary to finish the job." Immediately denied Eric, clearly not wanting to admit what he felt for Thaddeï, at least not in public and while Sebastian was forcing him to dance like that.

"He's your consultant since you're the agent linking him to MI6 but I get it, you slept together but you're not a couple." smirked Sebastian as he made Eric turn again, "I guess it's somewhat good to know even though I have the terrible feeling you'd never agree to go out and take a drink with me after what happened. You really need to find someone for yourself doll, you look quite lonely, to say the least."

"No joke, as if I'd accept such a thing! How could I even do that?!" Exclaimed Eric who was really starting to feel the premises of a lost of control on his ability.

But unfortunately or fortunately for him, his cold sweat had completely removed all make-up from under his eyes, revealing the proof of his exhaustion.

"Well the shorter and simpler answer would be by saying yes." retorted the brunet with a short laugh making his green eyes glimmer slightly, "But the longer one would have me reminding you that first, I wasn't the one to start the hostilities with MI6, and second, I already took my revenge and have no longer a reason to go after them." He pursued on a more serious tone, his brow furrowing slightly at the mention of what MI6 had done to him.

He felt no guilt at killing people in general but he felt even less of it now. After all, the ones that had died that night had signed up for it, more or less.

"I will never agree to do that. And for fuck sake stop toying with me!" Eric was getting desperate to get free of Sebastian's grip, he didn't have the energy to do struggle much longer, not if he wanted to keep control of his ability and it was the priority.

He probably offered a pitiful show for anyone who was watching, his pathetic attempts at freeing himself must have been quite amusing. But the worst was that the Hitman just admitted not having any more reason to go after MI6.

"Guess I never stood a chance against Russian charm." sighed Sebastian on a dramatic tone before cocking an eyebrow, "Toying with you? Is that what you think this is?" He repeated on what could have almost seemed like an offended tone, "Darling, I'm not playing with you. I'm trying to stay alive thank you very much. Who do you think I am? M? I don't play with people, I kill the bothersome to help the others, some may say I'm even more efficient than six at keeping our democracy going. The guy was about to get elected and he was a bloody neo-Nazi, you're welcome! You're not a broken toy I keep playing with, you were a friend... I've stopped playing with you a long time ago."

Sebastian's words broke the last piece of control Eric still had on his ability. He was way too tired to fight to maintain it inactive, not when he felt like the older man was right. And just like that, he felt his consciousness starting to sink further and further into himself, letting someone else's taking his place.

"Shit." said Sebastian as he let go of Eric only to take his hand and pulling him toward a very small room, almost a cupboard only.

It was barely lighted by a small window and was only used to stock chairs. He knew he should've let go of Eric a while ago now but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so. Even thought he was badly scared of what would come next. The hitman had no idea of who would appear in front of him but each faces that crossed his mind had reasons to hate him.

"C'me on 'ric... Don't let go on me, please?"

"I'm afraid it a bit too late now." Answered an identical voice, the only difference being the tone used, as Eric's body finished to change and was now a carbon copy of Sebastians. It was just like if he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"What?" whispered Sebastian as he took a step back.

His face had grown white. There was something quite disturbing in seeing yourself. More exactly, the brain had great troubles dealing with a perfect copy of yourself. You never truly see yourself in a mirror after all. He had expected a lot of faces, a lot of people, to take Eric's place. There was many people he could have desired to see. But not himself.

"I don't understand... Why me?"

"Hell if I know really. But I never thought that I would be the one in that spot. It's really different from experiencing it from outside." casually answered the other, as if everything was perfectly normal, even when it clearly wasn't.

It was indeed strange to experience it from Eric's perspective instead of the person on whom the ability was focused.

Sebastian stood quiet for a moment before nodding.

"No, you're not me... You're the other, Heddwyn, aren't you?" He understood, his curiosity and worry leaving behind something closer to anger and disgust, "I liked Eric better."

"I am yes. And so do I. But I'm sorry to say that Eric's not really available right now."

Heddwyn was still very calm about all this, probably doing his best not waste Eric's energy more than strictly necessary.

"You have broken every little piece of control he still had on his ability, if not outright broken him."

This time his tone was clearly accusatory. The hitman opened his mouth to answer but only let out a swear in Hindi which would roughly translate to a bowdlerised version of 'fuck off'.

"Are you all going to blame me for this shit? The kid hasn't been doing fine for bloody ages, it only worsened with his little torture session! Fine, let's admit I have some responsibility over his current mental state, it would have ended up badly anyway."

"Not doing fine is still quite different from being on the verge of vanishing. And you may not be entirely responsible, but you've greatly sped up the process." retorted the agent as he glared at his counterpart, very clearly disapproving his actions.

"Oh yeah? Do enlighten me oh ghost of past Christmases!" mocked Sebastian, rolling his eyes, "What did I do that damaged the kid so badly? The lift? Wasn't his fault, he's just too far into his guilt to see it. Helping me coming back? I'm not even sure he realised it yet. Next step, you're going to tell me my flirting skills are so good, or so bad, it made him wish disappear!"

Sure, he had some responsibility in Eric state, he could admit it. But he didn't regret any of his actions still. If the poor darling couldn't get over the fact that he had been bloody exhausted in that lift and that was why he had not recognised him, Sebastian saw nothing he could do here to help.

"Well do listen then. You've pushed on every one of his sensitive subject, when he was clearly struggling to maintain control over his ability. It's no surprise that it ended up like that." respond Heddwyn, while doing his best to stay as calm and unaffected as possible, knowing that the more energy he used the harder it would be for Eric to come back, "And he does not want to vanish, he just doesn't have the energy nor concentration to do otherwise." He explained, after all he had full access to Eric's memory.

"Oh, well excuse me, next time I'll let him shoot me in the back when I try to go away." retorted the hitman who clearly did not suffer from the self-imposed restrictions his double had, "It's not like I've wanted any of this shit in the first place." He added on dark tone, "Now, if you're not planning on using his gun against me, I think I'll get out of here now. I'm not stable enough to stay in the same room as you without wanting to shoot you. And since I have no wish to harm our dear blondie, I have only that option."

"He wouldn't have been able to do it, but I suppose you couldn't know. And I don't plan on killing you, Gwen would be sad. We certainly do not want that to happen." He said, rolling his eyes as Sebastian mentioned his desire to shoot him, "But before you leave, could you promise me something? Before I vanish for good." He asked, sincerely hoping that his present self would accept his demand.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow but stayed silent, only nodding. As long as it didn't concerned six or Alaric, he supposed he would be fine with anything or almost.

"Go ahead, I'll see what I can do."

"Protect Gwen and care for her. And most importantly do not let the Graysons have her ever again. It's all I ask you." said Heddwyn, his tone clearly hopeful.

The redhead was probably the only person who did not care if they were Heddwyn or Sebastian. She was too kind to be harmed again.

"Who do you think I am? Of course." Answered Sebastian, unmovable, he seemed more jaded than anything, "If this was all, I think it's time for both of us to go, don't you think? It's not like I could do anything to fix that shit anyway..."

"Thank you. And yes, it is time to leave but I unfortunately cannot do so until you have." nodded the agent. He didn't want to cause harm to Eric, but his presence wasn't depending on his will, "You can still avoid making it worse." He said one last time.

"If someone makes it worse, I think we both know it won't be on my initiative." retorted Sebastian with a brief smile before leaving the room and a small hand gesture.

If it wasn't starting yet, he felt like he would soon get one of those headaches he seemed to collect since he had been in Madam office for the first time. If he was able to keep a collected attitude for a few days, he would consider himself lucky enough.

As soon as Sebastian had left the room, Heddwyn vanished, letting a confused and clearly exhausted Eric come back to himself. He couldn't remember anything after his last piece of control had been broken. Clearly someone had took over him during a while, but he was completely unable to remember anything about it.

Alors qu'il se redressait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"You know, when I told you to warn me if you found him, I was being serious. Shit Eric, what happened to you?" L'interpella Thaddeï en le rejoignant, visiblement inquiet.

Après avoir parcouru la galerie et la salle principale, il avait rejoint la salle de bal, inquiet de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de son partenaire. Après avoir observé les personnes présentes, il avait finit par repérer Eric, sur la piste de danse, dans les bras de leur cible qui était actuellement en train de l'entraîner derrière lui. Après le léger choc donné par la vue, il avait suivit les deux, avant de se retrouver coincé par la sécurité.

"I... can't maintain control over my ability... Lost control in front of Moran, can't remember what happened. I'm tired..." Essaya d'expliquer Eric, sans avoir à admettre qu'il n'était déjà pas en état au début de la mission.

"Lost, oh, well, that explains it." souffla le russe avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider à se maintenir, "I thought you were fine this morning, you're going back to six, you look like you're about to collapse." répliqua t-il.

"I wasn't... I lied..." Admit finalement Eric alors qu'il baissait le regard.

Reconnaître son état était nettement plus compliqué que ce qu'il voudrait. Surtout lorsqu'il avait prévu de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit et de continuer à prétendre être apte, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

"Lied? I think I can see that." nota le plus âgé, "You are going home, I'm calling the Office to tell them Moran got away, and you and I need to talk." poursuivit-il en replaçant son arme dans le holster qu'il portait sous sa veste .

Après ça, Eric resta silencieux. Intérieurement, il s'imaginait déjà ce que le Russe allait bien pouvoir lui dire et c'était loin d'être glorieux.

"Go to the car, I'll call them, okay?" proposa Thaddeï avec un sourire calme.

Celui-ci acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce, toujours sans croiser le regard de Thaddeï, trop anxieux à l'idée que celui-ci n'ait finalement décidé de cesser de se compliquer la vie avec lui.

Une fois Eric parti, Thaddeï jeta un regard au corps devant lui avant de soupirer et de déclencher la communication avec le Vauxhall.

"Olekseï here, we got there too late, the guy's dead and Moran got out."

"Crap, do we know anything?" Demanda la voix de Moneypenny dans son oreillette.

"Eric was with him before I get to them, I don't know if he learnt anything but I can tell you he's not doing great, his ability is messing with him again. If you're okay with it, I'll try to talk to him, but I think you'll need someone else on the job." poursuivit Thaddeï.

"I'll see what I can do from here, but I agree with you, please, get him home safely." répondit Eve, "And get out of there, I'm sending the cleaners."

"Will do, over." Conclut le russe avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Eric dans la voiture, toujours garée sur le parking.

Celui-ci avait réussi à sortir du bâtiment en maintenant un minimum de contrôle sur son habilité, mais maintenant qu'il était installé dans la voiture il avait complètement lâché prise. Le plus âgé ouvrit la portière adjacente, s'installant derrière le volant, gardant le silence un instant avant de parler:

"Why did you take the risk on going after him if you were so unstable?" Demanda t-il, préférant éviter de parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bal.

"Because I need to repair my mistake, the one in the lift. And because I wanted to be useful for once..." répondit Eric tout en continuant à éviter le regard du plus âgé, ne se sentant pas capable de ne pas rechercher le contact physique avec celui-ci si cela devait arriver.

"So you thought putting yourself in danger was a good way?" supposa Thaddeï, "Eric, it's not because you make mistakes that it makes you useless, it's human." ajouta t-il en obligeant son cadet à le regarder dans les yeux, "You were obviously too close to that case anyway."

"It wasn't that bad this morning, I was just a bit more tired than the usual. But Moran toyed with me and I couldn't control my ability anymore." Dit celui-ci alors qu'il réussissait quand-même à s'empêcher de venir chercher la main de Thaddeï.

"Yeah. I saw that. Bastard." fit sombrement ce dernier, "How do you feel now ?" reprit-il sur un ton plus calme, un demi-sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres devant le geste du plus jeune.

"Awful. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep, and never wake up." répondit Eric sans réfléchir un seul instant à l'impact que ses paroles pourraient avoir.

"So you're telling me you feel like you're about to die." résuma Thaddeï en arquant un sourcil, inquiet, "How about we get you home? I'm not letting you go anyway." Ajouta t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eric.

"Oh... It's a... okay, yeah. I feel so exhausted physically and mentally that I may die." Admit Eric, intérieurement ravi que Thaddeï l'ai embrassé.

Celui-ci ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de démarrer:

"That's what I thought, you need rest, they'll send someone else on this case anyway." Dit-il en sortant la voiture du parking où s'engouffrait des voitures de police.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the ballroom by the way. He took me by surprise and I froze." Marmonna celui-ci embrassé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Thaddeï sourit légèrement :

"I'm not blaming you nor am I mad at you, for what that matters. I can't be mad since, well, we're not really a thing yet, are we?"

"Why are you doing that?" Demanda Eric, complètement perdu par l'attitude de Thaddeï.

"Doing what?" s'enquit celui-ci, sans comprendre la question du plus jeune.

"Treating me like a person." Expliqua ce dernier, complètement confus par la sympathie dont fait preuve le plus âgé.

"Because you are one and deserve to be cared for?" proposa Thaddeï sans dissimuler l'étonnement provoqué par l'attitude d'Eric.

"No one really did it... I never had anyone I could tell when the work was too much." Dit le blond avec une légère moue alors qu'il repensait à la relation plus que compliquée qu'il avait eu avec sa mère.

"Well, I guess you're lucky your boss decided we'd be great partners." fit lentement le plus âgé en s'engouffrant dans le trafic du centre londonien.

"In the time I worked for her, she acted more motherly than my own biological mother did in her whole life." Dit Eric en haussant les épaules.

"I can see why the bombing left you that shocked." nota Thaddeï en cherchant un endroit pour qu'ils puissent se garer non loin de l'immeuble d'Eric.

"Yeah... I don't want to lose someone dear to me again. Especially since I saw the culprit just before that and I couldn't stop him." Acquiesça doucement le plus jeune, encore travaillé par l'événement.

"She'll live, and I doubt she's blaming you for this." répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire tandis qu'il coupait le moteur, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Oh I have no doubt that if she did, she would have told me by now. It's just myself being an idiot." Confirma Eric en détachant sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et en sortir avec précaution et prudence.

"Now that sounds more like the spy I met." railla Thaddeï en le surveillant distraitement tandis qu'il quittait lui aussi le véhicule.

Le blond ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas tenir compte de la remarque. De toute manière, rien que le fait de rejoindre le bâtiment sans perdre le contrôle lui demandait toute sa concentration. Une fois dans l'appartement, Thaddeï retira sa veste avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Eric:

"Okay, you can let go of it now, I'll make tea." Dit-il en direction du blond avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Eric se détendit enfin, relâchant enfin sa concentration, se sachant en sécurité dans son appartement mais surtout en présence de Thaddeï. Il ne mit néanmoins pas longtemps rejoindre le sofa et s'y laisser tomber.

Le russe remplit le mug et ajouta du thé avant de rejoindre à nouveau Eric sur le canapé:

"Looks like we always end up like that." nota t-il en lui donnant la tasse.

"Thanks. And yeah, you driving me back home because I can't do it myself, and making me delicious tea." Acquiesça le blond en prenant la tasse tendue, la chaleur dégagée par celle-ci lui faisant réaliser à quel point il était frigorifié.

"Yup, careful with this, people might think we're getting domestic." plaisanta Thaddeï, "But you're welcome, you looked like you could use tea."

"Um... don't really mind." marmonna Eric qui n'avait plus l'énergie pour maintenir un filtre entre ses pensées et ses paroles.

"You don't- yeah, no really not the good time to talk about that." répliqua le russe en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

Celui-ci profita avec grand plaisir du contact, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Thaddeï, venant chercher un peu de chaleur pour se réchauffer. Le plus âgé le laissa faire, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux du plus jeune, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Après un long moment de silence, il finit par parler à nouveau:

"Say, Eric, what do you want from this?"

Le concerné resta un long moment silencieux, hésitant sur quoi dire et comment le dire.

"Everything you'll be willing to give me."

"I can't tell if you're avoiding the question or telling me what you want." admit Thaddeï sur un ton calme.

"I... have romantic feelings for you." Finit par répondre Eric, en détournant le regard, infiniment embarrassé par son aveu.

Le brun acquiesça lentement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres avant déposer un baiser sur le front du blond.

"Romantic feelings, yeah, I think I can get behind this definition." murmura t-il.

Trop gêné pour parler, celui-ci se contenta d'essayer de cacher son visage, et les rougeurs s'y étant installées.

"You're cute when you blush, but you should definitely finish your tea and get some hours of sleep." Commenta Thaddeï sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Only if you stay." rétorqua Eric qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se séparer de Thaddeï, surtout pas maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, no need to worry." répondit le russe, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

"I hate waking up alone, it's better when you're here." murmura le plus jeune alors qu'il reposait sa tasse de thé vide sur la table basse.

"Such a cutie, but I guess I can stay, it's not like I had other plans anyway." répliqua Thaddeï avant de se lever, "Now, to bed you go!"

Eric sourit doucement avant de se lever à son tour, ayant besoin d'un instant pour s'assurer qu'il était bien stable sur ses pieds. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit tranquillement la chambre, se débarrassant d'une bonne partie de ses vêtements en cours de route.

"You know, you could just get undressed in one go, like everyone, right?" railla le plus âgé en le regardant faire, un sourcil arqué, "'Specially since it's bloody freezing in that flat."

"Taking too much time. Now I'm almost done and just need to remove my socks" répliqua celuici alors qu'il laissait échapper un long bâillement.

"You know what you could use, a hot bath." reprit ce dernier, faisant exprès de placer une main gelée sur la peau nue du dos d'Eric, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"COLD!" s'écria Eric alors qu'il s'écartait vivement de Thaddeï, "Bloody hell, you really want me in that bath, don't you ?"

Le russe se mit à rire levant les mains en signe de reddition:

"I plead guilty your honor, but I also think it'd help you relax." répondit-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus bas, "Plus, given the size of your flat, I doubt your bathtub is large enough for shower sex."

"Okay, okay. I surrender. I'll go." répondit le blond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, pour y préparer un bain bien chaud.

"By the way, I didn't ask, but he didn't hurt you, right? Physically I mean?" reprit Thaddeï sur un ton plus sérieux alors qu'il récupérait les vêtements éparpillés par Eric au sol pour les poser sur un meuble.

"No, he did not. When he realized in what state I was, he sounded really concerned. I think he's only angry at the boss, Shaw and Bond. But to the ones who didn't know the truth? He doesn't seem to have any desire to harm them." Expliqua un peu confusément Eric.

Celui-ci avait du mal à ordonner des pensées aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

"Then the bomb was a seriously overpowered move." nota le plis âgé en s'appuyant contre le mur, incompréhensif, "But glad to hear I don't have to hate him for more than dancing with you."

"It was. But at least he's not interested in pursuing his revenge against us." Dit Eric avant de finir de se déshabiller et se glisser dans le bain.

"No, but he does look interested into pursuing you." répliqua Thaddeï en le rejoignant dans la salle de bain, "Wait, am I allowed to get jealous now or not yet?" Demanda t-il sur un ton dénué de sarcasme.

"You totally are. But you don't have to worry though, I am not interested in him." Lui répondit le plus jeune en rougissement légèrement, flatté par la jalousie de Thaddeï.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire narquois, "But it should make you feel more confident thought, I mean, it does make two of us for one of you." plaisanta t-il.

"Yeah, but he's more interested in playing with me than a genuine interest. So I'm not really appreciating his attention." Dit Eric en faisant la moue, pas sûr d'apprécier vraiment l'attention reçue de la part de Sebastian.

"Well, you might not like his attention, but there's still mine." fit Thaddeï en s'asseyant à côté de la baignoire, "I doubt he'll be able to play with you before a while thought."

"Yours is different, and as you already know, I really appreciate it." répondit le plus jeune en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, pour pouvoir se détendre un peu plus.

"Yeah, I know love." confirma Thaddeï en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, trop occupé à s'endormir dans le bain, bercé par la chaleur et la main de Thaddeï dans ses cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm also a huge Great Gatsby fan.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the scene between Sebastian and Eric that we fully rewrote this summer (which is why parts are sometimes fully in English whereas the rest of the chapter is a mix of French and English) because the other version had some flaws, although we had Sebastian kissing Eric in the first one, which is a dreadful lost to me.


	43. Daylight's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V gets tired of her (stubborn) boss and goes to check on him only for the conversation to go south awfully quick. In the meanwhile, Gwen shares her new brilliant idea to Sebastian.  
> /!\btw, this chapter has a lemon in it (more precisely a 'soft' threesome, between our main couple) so if you want to skip, you can.

Q n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Les lumières de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait restaient inchangées, quelle que soit l'heure ou le jour et, s'il aurait pu simplement regarder sa montre, il était trop concentré sur les composants électroniques qu'il plaçait dans la moitié de globe oculaire ouverte devant lui pour y songer. Il semblait parfaitement imperturbable, comme si rien ne pouvait troubler sa concentration. Ou presque. Dès qu'il entendit la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir dans son dos, le scientifique se tendit, manquant de lâcher le soudeur miniature qu'il tenait dans la main. Vérifiant qui venait d'entrer dans le reflet de son ordinateur, il fallut une trentaine de seconde au Quartermaster pour relâcher sa posture et calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

"I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want to get disturbed." Dit-il froidement en reportant son attention sur l'œil qu'il fabriquait.

"You said that almost three days ago Q." répliqua V en déposant un mug de thé sur le bureau du brun, "I asked Alec to take care of your cats, I'm taking care of the current jobs, but you need to rest."

Le scientifique ne leva pas le nez de sa tâche, au contraire de la pupille de l'œil qu'il tenait qui réagissait aux changements de luminosité provoqué par la présence de V devant les lumières.

"Later, I'm not done yet." Fit simplement Q en appliquant un nouveau micro point de soudure pour fixer l'équivalent du nerf optique sur la face bombée du globe.

"Because you think it'll get better if you kill yourself at work?" railla V en levant les yeux au ciel.

"I don't stop when I'm tired V, I stop when I'm done." répliqua le Quartermaster.

"Yeah, thanks, I got that, you're bloody stubborn, just as your boyfriend!" L'interrompit la jeune femme sur un ton grinçant, "Now, you're going to listen to me for once and get your ass out of here!"

"I maybe tired but I'm still your superior V, don't try and act like my mother." siffla le plus grand, tout en refusant de regarder la brune dans les yeux, trop conscient des blessures qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui.

"How could I be your mother?! I'm bloody twenty-two!" s'exclama finalement V, à bout de nerfs, "You can't even look at me in the eyes, I can manage anything, but I can't stand you being like this. That's not you."

Q pâlit. L'âge de V était un mystère pour tout le monde, principalement parce que son dossier n'était accessible à personne, mise à part M. La brune s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup à se faire passer pour une femme bien plus âgée, s'adressant à tous comme si ils étaient plus jeune qu'elle. Et vu toutes les histoires qu'elle racontait, le Quartermaster n'avait eu aucun mal à la croire plus vieille qu'il ne l'était. Mais vingt-deux ans?!

Q leva enfin le nez de ce qu'il faisait, regardant finalement la brune dans les yeux:

"First of all, how are you that bloody young? Secondly, go to the bloody medbay and stop trying to patch yourself up and thirdly, if I say I'm working, then I'll stop when I'll be finished. In the meanwhile, I don't want to be disturbed, and those are orders V."

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, croisant les bras sur sa veste, comme pour se protéger du froid. Elle n'aimait parler de son entré au MI6. Raconter des anecdotes ici ou là, bien sûr, mais jamais plus. Elle parlait beaucoup, sans jamais rien dire. Pas vraiment.

"'Cause I am, what do you want me to say? I lived a lot of stuff in a shot period of time and I entered 'six at eighteen. I'm going to follow said orders, but if someone else has to come downstairs to get you out of here, you're not going to like it." Conclut-elle, visiblement agacée avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Pour un peu, Q se serait attendu à ce qu'elle claque la porte.

"Seb~ I had an idea. I'm gonna go to my own funerals, wanna come with me?" Dit brusquement Gwendolyn en relevant soudainement du dossier où elle était plongée depuis son réveil.

Le tueur à gage s'étouffa avec son café, pris par un fou rire à cause de l'annonce de sa compagne. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour calmer sa quinte de toux et pour qu'il puisse enfin répondre:

"You do realise how stupidly dangerous that sounds, right?"

"But I'm bored... And besides, who will expect me to be at my own funerals?" Se justifia celle-ci sur un ton presque plaintif et boudeur.

"You are not going to your own funeral." répliqua Sebastian sur un ton sans appel, trop habitué sans doute aux caprices d'enfant ennuyé d'un certain criminel consultant, "At least not like that."

"Of course not like that, I don't want them to know I'm not really dead. But I still want to go there." rétorqua Gwen sans se défaire de son idée, elle espérait aussi croiser Eric mais préférait éviter de le mentionner pour le moment.

"You do realise MI6 is going to be there? Well, maybe not. Depends how bad the bomb affected them, they may not have any agents free for the job." nota finalement le plus âgé, pensif.

"Of course I do, I erased my memory, not my capacity to think. Besides I want to see something." répliqua la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, prétendant être offensée par les paroles du brun.

"What do you want to see? By the way, was it a suicide or an accident that Jim planned for you? Because, if it is a suicide, your parents won't be able to bury you in a catholic graveyard I believe." répondit celui-ci, ignorant le comportement de la jeune femme.

"Suicide, with a lovely note explaining everything and blaming them, of course. And I want to see a thing." Poursuivit-elle en s'obstinant à ne pas répondre à la question, ne sachant pas quoi inventer à la place de la vérité.

"What bloody thing do you want to see?" s'obstina aussi Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'attitude de la rousse.

"I hope too see someone okay!" Finit par dire Gwendolyn en perdant patience.

Elle savait parfaitement que, si elle disait vouloir voir l'agent, Sebastian risquait de refuser de la laisser assister aux funérailles.

"Not that hard, see?" répliqua le brun en arquant un sourcil, visiblement, cette réponse lui suffisait, "When's the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow morning. I believe my parents will give a talk about me, or the girl they wanted." Lui expliqua la rousse après avoir vérifié la date sur son téléphone.

"Uuuugh. So boring. They wouldn't be able to recognise me, right?" supposa le plus âgé en la rejoignant, passant une partie des cheveux roux de Gwen derrière sa nuque afin de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour voir son écran.

"No, they wouldn't. I don't erase things temporarily, it doesn't work like that. Thought I discovered I could somehow 'lock' memories away, you don't remember it unless you're specifically looking for it, and that's reversible." précisa Gwendolyn.

"That's even worse, your father won't come to me during your mother's speech to try and punch me for being responsible for your death and bringing dishonour on you and your family!" se plaignit Sebastian avec une légère moue, "I already ruined weddings and birthdays but never a funeral."

"My fiancé will certainly be there too, and he remembers you. I'm sure he will be very mad to see you." Le rassura la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la moue de Sebastian.

"Finally some good news then! Let's just hope he won't add any bruises on me, I think I had my load for the week." Fit ce dernier en déposant un léger baiser sur la pommette de Gwen, "Do you have any black clothes for tomorrow?"

"I do, but I'm not sure it's good enough for what I want to do. And I'll need a wig or temporary hair dye." Confirma celle-ci après un moment de silence, passant mentalement en revue ses vêtements.

"Take the wig, temporary hair dye is a mess." Conseilla le plus âgé, visiblement d'expérience, "I got my suits, I might have some women clothes in the closet, but you'll have to check."

"Which colour do you think would be best? And I'm hesitating between my tight black trousers, or the miniskirt..." marmonna Gwendolyn l'air pensif.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Sebastian:

"Please, take the miniskirt, just for their faces."

"Then the miniskirt it'll be. Now which hair colour am I going pick? Blonde, black or brown..." Acquiesça la rousse avec amusement alors qu'elle réfléchissait toujours à la couleur de la perruque.

"Brown is more common so I'd say this one." répondit le tueur à gage en s'écartant finalement.

"Miniskirt and brown wig, I can get that, no problem. Fortunately it won't be the first time I use one." Ajouta Gwendolyn en repoussant le dossier, décidée à aller fouiller dans ses affaires afin de trouver la tenue la plus provocatrice possible, sans être indécente non plus.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in brunette." fit Sebastian avec un léger rire, "Your fiancé will be so mad to see me with another girl at your Funeral, 's gonna be fun!"

"See, you're going to have the pleasure to ruin my own funerals, with my help. I never ruined any event before, this is going to be my first time !" poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire en imaginant la tête de son fiancé.

"I ruined my own military career, it's usually fun." confirma Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

"How did you do that? Kill the wrong person?" Lui demanda Gwendolyn depuis la pièce d'à côté alors qu'elle fouillait dans des vêtements pour se composer la meilleure tenue possible pour l'enterrement.

"Naaah... Slept with my commander's wife... On his own desk." répondit Sebastian alors que son sourire narquois s'élargissait.

"You really are the worst Seb! I hope it was worth it though." commenta la rousse alors qu'elle essayait de retenir un nouveau fou rire.

"Well, she was hot, he was an absolute asshole, I was bored and it was really the only fun on the field at this point." répliqua Sebastian en la rejoignant dans la chambre.

"Really, how hot? As Jim or me?" Demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle sortait finalement une mini-jupe noire plutôt moulante de l'un des sacs où elle avait stocké ses vêtements.

"Neither. I slept with her only once, and it was more to mess with her husband anyway. Me and my team got into an ambush because of him, I got badly shot in the leg, I believe, and I'm one of the very few to have made it alive." Expliqua le brun en examinant le vêtement avec une moue approbatrice.

Malgré sa réponse, il gardait un ton parfaitement anodin, comme s'il ne parlait pas d'une embuscade ayant emporté la majeure partie des personnes sous ses ordres à l'époque (et une bonne partie de son empathie aussi).

"I don't know anything about what it is to be in the army, but how the hell did your superior sent you into an ambush?!" S'exclama Gwendolyn qui elle ne comptait pas faire comme si tout était normal.

Après tout, elle avait beau connaître une certain dose du passé de Sebastian, elle restait parfaitement humaine à ce genre de récit.

"Because it was an obvious trap and that bastard was oblivious to the signs." répondit calmement Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

Il avait fait sa paix avec cette histoire des années auparavant. De toutes manières, il ne s'en souvenait pas assez pour être directement impacté par celle-ci en ce moment.

"Oh... Guess it was a pretty small revenge for him, being responsible for the death of your team members. He didn't get punished for that?" S'enquit ensuite la rousse, curieuse et offensée que ce genre de choses puissent arriver.

Le tueur à gage ricana. Sans doute était-ce à cause de son amnésie mais Gwen gardait une certaine... Naïveté. Chose plutôt rafraîchissante dans le monde où il évoluait.

"Depends what you mean by punished. He didn't get fired if that's the question, nor degraded, he was a close friend, or was it family? Of the previous minister of defense." Expliqua le plus âgé en jouant distraitement avec ses plaques (récemment retrouvées dans le coffre fort de la chambre), "But he did end up dead, a bit after I started my job, somebody had made a contract on his head, the occasion was too pretty for me to let anyone else take it."

"That was indeed the question. Lifes were lost because of him, he should have been degraded. But hey, at least he's dead now, he won't send anyone else to their death." poursuivit-elle, au final peu surprise qu'il ait fini par trouver la mort de la main de Sebastian.

"Yeah, but alas, war is often linked to politics sadly." répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, "Anyway, I'm taking a shower, you should go to sleep if you want to be in good shape for tomorrow."

"So it would seem. See you later then." Acquiesça Gwendolyn en rangeant ses vêtements qu'elle avait éparpillés un peu partout.

Q était parfaitement au courant de la présence de James, après tout, l'espion avait pensé à toquer cette fois. Il aurait dû se douter que ni lui, ni V, n'allait le laisser tranquille. Il ne se retourna pas, restant fixé sur le laser qu'il utilisait pour suivre les mouvements de l'œil posé devant lui. Si le blond l'appela, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il l'ignora jusqu'à ce que le blond perde visiblement patience et fasse quelque chose pour attirer son attention. En l'occurrence, déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

"I'm working James!" s'exclama le Quartermaster en reculant sa chaise, les joues brûlantes.

"You've been working non stop since the bomb came off, you need a break." coupa James, impassible devant l'attitude de son cadet, "Now, you have two solutions Quinlan, or you willingly let me take you back to your flat, or I'll have to sedate you and still take you back there."

Q se figea. Il y avait peu de chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà entendue en travaillant au MI6, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas y entendre, c'était son propre prénom. Il avait déjà été surpris d'entre Alec l'utiliser (bien qu'il se souvenait des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait révélé son nom à l'espion), l'entendre dans la bouche de James était... Étrange. Après un bref instant, il se tourna vers le blond:

"How do you know my name?"

"V." répondit simplement celui-ci en arquant un sourcil devant ce qui lui semblait évident.

"Obviously..." grinça Q en levant les yeux au ciel, "I still got work to do thought."

"M is still in a coma and doctors said she won't wake up before days, maybe even weeks. She won't need your prosthetics until then, plus, from what I'm seeing, you already finished one." reprit James en jetant un bref regard au bras en métal aussi clair que l'airain posé sur un cadre blanc le maintenant au dessus du meuble.

Q suivit le regard du blond et secoua la tête:

"It doesn't matter, I'm still working on the eye, and it won't be perfect until I can try it on her. I think the measurements are good but for the nerves and everything else, I can't tell until, well, until she wakes up. God, I'm just repeating myself..."

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure fatigué alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes pour frotter l'arrête de son nez, rougi par le poids de celles-ci. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de sommeil ? Oui. Mais même si il avait écouté V et James, il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir. Pas en sachant qu'il aurait pu être ici entrain de réparer les dégâts causés par l'une de ses propres inventions.

"Q..."

James s'était tiré une chaise et était désormais à la même hauteur que le scientifique. Ce dernier replaça ses lunettes correctement et attendit que le plus âgé poursuive:

"It's not the first time this happens. A mistake that backfires badly, you already saw it happen, with Silva.*"

"Yeah, but last time, it wasn't made by me! And I'd like not to get used to my workplace being attacked." le coupa Q, son ton se faisant sarcastique sur sa deuxième phrase, "Or to my boss getting killed..." ajouta t-il, sa voix se transformant en murmure, réalisant un peu tard que rappeler ça à James n'était pas sa meilleure idée.

Toutefois, ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il pris les mains de Q en soupirant avant de sourire doucement.

"And I'm not asking you to, it's not something that you can grow used to anyway. Even if it was your fault, and I said if, it wouldn't matter. What's done is done, and it's not by exhausting yourself that you'll help. You might win a day or two of work here, but you're burning the candle by both sides. What will happen when M has woken up, when she'll have her prosthetic, if you collapse, unable to do your job? MI6 needs you and... We need you too, in good health hopefully." conclut James, laissant peu de doute sur qui était le 'we' ici.

Le Quartermaster resta muet. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que les rôles avaient été complètement inversés. Habituellement, il était celui qui devait forcer James ou un des autres à se rendre à l'infirmerie lorsque ceux-ci passaient d'abord par Q-branch. Il était celui qui finissait par s'inquiéter lorsqu'un agent disparaissait de ses moniteurs pendant trop longtemps. Pas l'inverse. Et puis il s'était fait tirer dessus. Depuis, tout semblait être parti en vrille, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réellement suivre.

"The fight is not for today love, today we take our breath, tomorrow we fight."

La voix de James sorti Q de ses pensées. Avait-il eu une autre absence? Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, c'était devenu chose courante, trop sûrement. Faire le lien entre les siennes et celles qu'avait Alec était facile, deviner qu'elles étaient dans les deux cas liées à un traumatisme l'était tout autant. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de plus s'en préoccuper. Pas maintenant. C'est donc par un léger rire qu'il répondit à la dernière phrase de James, ses épaules se relâchant enfin.

"You're the one saying this kind of thing but I am the poet?" rétorqua t-il tandis que le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'étirait.

"What can I say? My other boyfriend is an ex-English major, I guess he rubbed off on me." plaisanta ce dernier en se redressant, sans pour autant relâcher les mains du Quartermaster.

"Oh, you never needed him to be a drama queen I believe." railla le brun sur le même ton avant de soupirer, "I'll get my change of clothes, do you mind waiting me by the car? I usually take the underground but I sincerely have no wish to see other people right now."

"The car? My car?" demanda James sur un ton confus, "I thought it was, and I quote, 'too late for it to be repaired, even if I had a millennia'?"

"Well, yes it was. Luckily for you, I had time outside of work before someone blew up said work." répliqua Q avec un sourire narquois devant la mine du blond, "I completely forgot to tell you about it, it was a bit..."

"Hectic?"

"Yes, most definitely. The keys are inside and it's parked on the private section of the parking lot, box four." confirma t-il en sauvegardant ses projets, "I'm closing all of this, taking a shower and I'll be there."

James acquiesça, se levant de la chaise qu'il avait tiré avant de la replacer à sa place originelle:

"Don't get lost on your way, okay?"

"Promised." répondit Q, bien que son attention soit déjà retournée sur l'œil qu'il était en train de désactiver.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de l'espion tandis qu'il l'observait faire, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Oh, and Q?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"...Me too."

Si ça n'avait pas été pour le léger moment de silence et pour la teinte rose qu'avait pris les pommettes du Quartermaster, James aurait juré que ce dernier n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le trajet en voiture avait eu lieu dans un silence confortable. James n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le temps que Q avait pris ni sur les quelques modifications qu'il avait apportée à sa voiture. Ils trouveraient le temps plus tard. Comme d'habitude à Londres, le trafic s'était montré lent, à défaut d'avoir été infernal. Si James remarqua que le brun s'était brièvement endormi, il ne fit aucun commentaire dessus mais le demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres laissait peu de place au doute.

Devant la difficulté qu'il eut à trouver une place pour se garer, James comprit la réticence de Q à se trouver une voiture. Ce dernier vivait assez loin des quartiers modernes de Londres. Son appartement se trouvait dans un vieil immeuble dont la vétusté compensait l'emplacement. L'immeuble était fait de pierre grises et de briques sombres, engoncées sous un toit à la toiture noircie et entre deux autres maisons. En ça, il avait de la chance. Le loyer était gérable et lorsque son appartement avait besoin de réparation, il s'en occupait généralement lui-même. Ce qui lui valait d'être aussi relativement apprécié par son propriétaire et ce malgré l'attitude quelque peu asociale de ce dernier.

Une fois arrêté, Q sorti par automatisme, cherchant dans ses poches et dans sa sacoche son trousseau de clés. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, James resta appuyé contre sa portière. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur le porche que Q réalisa que le blond était resté derrière:

"You're coming?"

The question was only rhetorical and James knew it. He smiled, locking the car before following the brunet.

"Sure."

Q wasn't surprised to find the lights turned on inside his flat nor was he surprised to find Alec currently feeding his two cats. He dropped his bag on the nearby table and walked to the other spy, letting James close the door behind them.

"Hey you two." greeted Alec as he stood up, a genuine smile on his face.

"Evening." simply replied Q, leaving a small kiss on the tallest's lips before getting himself a glass of water.

James laughed. Their boyfriend looked genuinely surprised and confused by the brunet's attitude. He couldn't really blame him, he was still getting used to it himself. This kind of surprise, to what one could have considered as normal attention marks in a couple, was saying a lot about the relationships the two spies were used to.

"Thanks for feeding the cats, I got a bit caught up in work I'm afraid." apologised Q on a somewhat awkward tone.

He had no troubles to undertone his late obsession with his work but he didn't like having to ask for assistance because of it. Yes, he was stubborn, yes he was perfectly aware of it.

Alec shrugged:

"I don't mind, at least you can fully rest now." he retorted with a smile

Q made a face. Rest, what was that? Food? Sarcasm put aside, he didn't feel comfortable resting now. If he was being honest, he was still thinking about the explosion, even if it was now a background noise. He didn't need rest. Well, not now, not yet at least. No, right now, what he needed was distraction.

"I don't want to," he started, ill-at-ease, "I can't sleep like that. II think I need something first, I think I need you..."

He was having a hard time conveying what he meant by words. He was exhausted, yes, just not enough. If he was trying to sleep now, he knew it would be useless. He needed to get his mind off all of this, off that complete disaster that had been the last month, the last week. And they were the best way to do so. They always had been.

"It's okay, I get it love." reassured him Alec as he hugged him from behind, leaving a kiss behind his ear.

Of course he did. His first time with James had been exactly that. A way not to think about something else. But Q was braver than he had been, because he had himself been completely drunk when he had ended up with that request. The youngest had now relaxed a bit in his arms, acknowledging Alec's comprehension with a small pressure on his wrist. On the other hand, James (who had perfectly understood, don't get me wrong) shook his head, a shadow of a smile on his lips:

"Don't get me wrong, I'd never dream of saying no to you, but you're exhausted and you would need prep-"

Q interrupted him, without looking at him in the eyes, his cheekbones getting slightly red:

"You- you don't need to worry about that, okay?"

Since James still looked rather confused, Alec rolled his eyes. And he was the oblivious one? He kissed the youngest's cheek, ruffling his hair:

"Meaning he already took care of it dear."

"So that's why you took so long under the shower." eventually understood James while Alec was softly laughing, his forehead against the brunet's shoulder.

Q's blush darkened as he looked away. He didn't get time to retort anything before feeling the oldest's lips on his. James didn't need to ask for Q to open his lips for him to do so, rushing into the kiss. The brunet shivered as he felt cold fingers under the fabric of shirt. He pulled away as his scar was slightly brushed, lips parted, his chest raised quickly by his irregular breath.

"God you're breathtaking..." whispered James, cupping Q's face with the hand that was not already on his skin.

"Shut up." cut the latter without pushing his hands away.

"I think I'll stand on James' side this time darling." added Alec as he left a kiss on the Quartermaster's neck, "It's okay, maybe one day you'll believe us."

"Are you sure you two are double-Os and not drama students, because I'm having a hard time telling the difference right now." retorted the youngest of the three, compensating the pink on his cheekbones by his usual sarcasm.

Unluckily for him, his sarcasm did not earn him a chuckle but a rather passionate kiss from Alec while James was pulling on his tie to start and undress him. The Quartermaster's lips were bitten, almost to blood, before Alec's tongue pushed between his teeth to access fully his mouth. Their first kiss had been short, more a point to prove than anything. The second had been a greeting one, barely a sparkle. This one felt like a full blown inferno. Oh, Q knew it was also a way for the spy to shut his sarcasm up, to distract him from James' hands but god, he couldn't care less at the moment.

Soon, he felt the latter's hands higher on his skin, leaving his scar to trace his features. Even though the flat was fully heated (and that he himself felt far from cold), Q shivered. His jersey had fell on the ground of the corridor, his shirt along with it and he was not really sure of what James had done with his tie. Not that he cared at the moment anyway. He was too focused on Alec's tongue moving against his own and on the fingers brushing his skin.

Now sure that Q wouldn't move away from the kiss, Alec's hand left his chin to go on his hips while the right was doing a pretty good job at blindly undoing the Quartermaster's belt. Without stopping what he was doing, James moved his lips on Q's throat, kissing, licking and nibbling on the skin softly as he was making his way up to the youngest's jaw.

"Don't leave marks where they could be seen, V is already enough of a pain in the ass without adding that." warned Q as he pushed away James, his fingers brushing the oldest lips.

The latter chuckled, biting gently the other's thumb before replying:

"Tell that to Alec, he's the one who's the worst about it!"

"I might be the worse about it but I rarely do it where it could easily be seen." retorted Alec, cocking what looked an unamused eyebrow even though he was clearly grinning.

As if he needed to prove his point, he kissed Q's shoulder. What was first just a kiss turned into a love bite, Alec's teeth softly nibbling on the flesh, long enough for a red mark to appear. Q stopped a moan with his hand, letting only a sigh escape his lips. The moan was both because of Alec mistreating his skin and because he clearly felt James getting harder against him. He already felt somewhat dizzy. Was it because of his exhaustion? Or was it because of his two lovers and the memories of his drug induced fantasy? That one had felt so very real, but now? It felt... Wrong, distorted. Like all dreams start to be after too long.*

When he eventually reopened his eyes from a new kiss, he stood confused for a moment. They had already made it to his bedroom, without him noticing. At least, this proved his point. The two spies were the best distraction he could have ever dreamt of.

Alec sat on the bed, pulling Q with him as they kissed once again. The Quartermaster's lips were swollen as the two parted, they were almost as flushed as his face. His mouth went dry. He was now on top of Alec, their faces only separated by a few inches. The spy's eyes had grown dark with a desire that made Q shudder but his smile didn't quite follow. It wasn't a grin nor a smirk like he could have expected. It was a warm, endeared, smile that let through how deeply he had sank for his two lovers.

"Okay?" asked Alec, brushing away the hair in front of Q's face.

The latter nodded as he leaned into the contact before kissing the palm that was now resting against his cheek. Behind his back, he heard the soft sounds of fabric falling on the floor. He then felt the mattress sink under a third weight, quickly followed by James' chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get jealous if you two are leaving me out." mocked the latter with a small grin.

Alec chuckled, shaking his head:

"Now you're just being childish dear." he retorted before straightening his position to kiss the oldest, nibbling slightly on his lower lips.

His smile only grew wilder as he felt Q absently play with his hair. Unable to really pay attention at was his two lovers were doing, he was after all 'stuck' between their two bodies, the latter left a kiss on Alec's jaw, his beard grazing his cheekbone. The Quartermaster's breath ran thinner as he felt James' body pressing against his back. This impression wasn't eased by the low rumble James' voice had became:

"So tell me love, where do you keep you stash?" he asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Third drawer." replied Q in a gasp as Alec's thin fingers ran on his hips to get him out of his trousers and boxers.

As he made a movement to follow James with his eyes, his chin was stopped by the other spy:

"Put your hands on the headboard love, okay? You will have all the time in the world to focus on James later."

"'m not sure I like where this is going..."

Alec's lips were pulled into a grin as he leaned in to let their lips brush. There was something quite endearing in Q's paradoxical behaviour. Both unsure and bold at the same time.

"Trust me, you're going to like it." he softly answered, as he guided his lover's hands.

Once sure Q was doing what he had asked for, Alec laid almost fully under him to be at the right height for what he had in mind. The spy didn't bother with any warning and fully took his lover in his mouth, letting his teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin.

"Bloody hell Alec...!"

Q felt the latter's lips form a smirk against him. Of course he had planned it. Bloody bastard. However, the Quartermaster didn't get time to think of it further. He felt the spy's tongue move along side him and suddenly, he felt a cold liquid against his entrance. He immediately tensed, his hands clutching the wood.

"I know you said you had planned everything, but I really don't want to hurt you." apologised James, his lips brushing the Quartermaster's ear as he took back his place just behind the latter.

Q shivered as he felt James' fingers hit easily deep inside of him. He was growing accustomed to the cold behind him, even if it was currently confronted at the burning hell that Alec was making out of him. He didn't hear the paper being ripped but it would have been hard to ignore the slow push replacing the fingers inside him until James seemed to fill him completely. The Quartermaster tried to calm his breath and his heartbeat at best as he could. He would never admit it but maybe James had been right on that one, the lube wasn't a bad idea. The latter was currently softly kissing his neck and shoulders, leaving him time to get used to his presence before starting to move slowly.

Even with such a slow pace, Q felt his knees buckle, making him sink deeper into Alec's throat. His hands had instinctively moved from the wooden board to the latter's hair and neck, grasping strands of hair as it could give him more control over the tempo James had set for them. Alec didn't try to stop him, on the opposite, he matched the speed and the strength Q was asking for, just humming a little more against him if it became to much for his gag reflex. On his side, James' hands were resting on Q's hips, using his grasp on them to hit what seemed to be each time deeper for the brunet. His lips were moving from one spot to another, never staying long enough for him to mark durably the skin. He was not brave enough to face a post climax angry Quartermaster. However, he didn't need to mark the youngest for him to moan softly their names, each time his lips moved, each time his hips did and each time Alec moved. Q's voice suddenly went a tone higher as James pace fastened:

"Wwait, if you keep going, I'm going to-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Q came undone inside Alec's mouth, his voice muffled by James lips. His body went limp, shaking between the oldest's arms, while his heart was still racing, sending white dots before his half open eyes. He felt Alec swallow around him before pulling away, wiping his lips with his fingers, shamelessly observing his two lovers as James moved out, both from the kiss and from their Quartermaster. The latter sighed, steadying himself on the mattress with the help of the two spies.

"Sorry, I I don't think I've got enough stamina for a second round right now." apologised Q, fully aware he had been the only one satisfied (so far).

Alec didn't answer right away, taking the time to deeply kiss the brunet, licking and nibbling softly his lips, tasting both his lovers and gaining a moan out of the youngest. He wasn't planning on pushing the latter but hell, he felt like he just couldn't get enough of this, enough of him.

"No need to apologise darling," answered James for the both of them, brushing Q's locks away to kiss his neck, "'m sure I can think of something..." he added, his lips forming a devilish grin against the other's skin.

Alec's eyes flashed wide open as he moved away from their Quartermaster's lips.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to regret this?" he whispered on a dramatic tone.

"I doubt you'll start regretting it before we're done love." retorted James before leaning in to nibble on the other's lower lips before fully kissing him, pushing him against the mattress as he settled between Alec's legs.

The latter growled as he felt the blond pressing his knee against his crotch. His arms were stuck against the mattress, leaving the way clear for James to do whatever he wanted. Which, right now, meant getting rid of any clothes Alec still had on him starting from the elastic restraining the spy's hair behind his head and finishing with his shirt revealing fully his body and every marks on it.

The numbers of scars on his skin. Q wasn't even sure how many there were. Not sure of what had caused them. Oh, he had been perfectly aware of Alec's misadventures, the number of time he had read 'barely made it out alive', 'tortured', 'shot' or 'stabbed' on his files was lost to him. However there was a difference between knowing this and being exposed to the cold harsh truth. But the spy didn't seem to care, neither did James. They were used to scars, but more than that, they were used to the other. They moved with familiarity, brushing the clearer spots where their lives had been put on the line like it was just another reason to trust the other, to love the other. Q would lie if he said he wasn't a bit... Envious. It wasn't something he was able to share with them. But he was not left aside either or so the kiss that got him out of his thoughts made it seem so.

"There you are Quinn..." whispered James against his lips.

His eyes were dark, his smile crooked in the dim light and he was now deeply settled inside their lover. But it wasn't those facts that brought back Q to reality. It was how caring James was. He wasn't left aside, he was part of a whole. He would face his fears later, his absences would wait for the night to end. He sent a reassuring smile to James, he was fine. Hell, he was way more than fine...

Watching his lovers had made him slightly dizzy and clearly hard again. Q rolled on his side to be closer to Alec and share a sloppy kiss with him as his fingers closed on him, only for the latter to replicate the movements on his manhood. The youngest moaned against his lips. Alec's fingers on his over sensitive skin felt like touches of pure electricity, sending shivers down his bones. He heard a small chuckle behind him, quickly followed by aerial kisses on his shoulder blade.

"You never stop surprising me Q..." whispered James before turning the brunet's chin toward him to kiss him, without stopping the movements of his hips.

Q closed his eyes, unable to focus on anything but these sensations and Alec's voice in the background. He felt James' lips turn into a grin against his own. The blond's eyes were fully opened, detailing how Q's chest was raised irregularly by his shallow breath, how Alec's right hand clutched on the sheets each time he ram into him again before almost pulling out, leaving the other spy to moan his name helplessly. Just by how he rolled his hips to get him deeper, how he thrusted himself into Q's hand, James could tell he was close. Good. He was himself unsure of how long he would be able to keep going.

He pushed Quinlan back against the mattress, breaking their kiss. The youngest let out a whimper quickly transformed into a moan as he felt James' hand join Alec's on him before watching his two lovers kiss. It was more open this time, like Alec had fully surrendered and gave up on any control he could still have, be it on James or on himself. His eyes were half-closed, his head almost hitting the headboard as his back arched away from the mattress each time. His right hand left the sheets he was holding onto to catch James neck, to bring him closer, deeper. The latter bit his lips, giving a metallic taste to their kiss only for Alec to retaliate. James growled, feeling blood coming out where his lover's teeth had ripped into his skin.

"You really are kind of twisted, aren't you darling?" hissed the blond as he felt the latter lick the blood.

He however didn't leave any time for Alec to answer. He pinned him back against the mattress, letting all the weight that wasn't on his legs on the arm he had on Alec's shoulder, before pushing himself back in, faster. His moves were rougher, not letting his lovers take their breaths. Alec's head rolled back with a moan, his eyes shut close as he felt Q leaving love bites on his neck. His whole body was tensed, just a few inches away from its own end. An end he met with his voice breaking on their names as he came, followed in the same breath by Q, spilling between their fingers. The sight was just enough to push James over the edge with a few more thrusts and a 'bloody' muffled by him biting harshly Alec's shoulder. His head fell against his lover's torso, his fingers absently playing with his hair. It took him what seemed like forever to gain back his breath.

When he eventually did, it was cut short by Q softly kissing him, bounding him back to reality. A tired smile appeared on Alec's lips. It wasn't the right time for questions, but he still wondered how it was possible for a single human being to fall so bloody hard for two people, at the same time and just as deeply. He had hated it for a good three years, but now? It felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him in a very, very, long time. A sigh broke out from his lips when he felt James pull out before laying next to them. Said sigh turned into a hoarse laugh as he realised in what state he was:

"I know this is my fault but god do I need a shower."

"Definitely your fault, even though I won't blame you for liking raw better." nodded James, eyes half-closed, his grin had found back its way on his lips.

"There should be hot water in the cabin, I won't help you get to it but do ask if there is something you can't find." retorted Q, stretching like a cat as their lover got out the bed.

He was properly exhausted. Even if he had wanted to go back to his work, he doubted he would have been able to do so. He could now only hope he was tired enough for his body and mind to rest properly.

"Well, yeah, I seem to have lost my dignity at some point but I kinda doubt one of you will ever help me find it." mocked Alec before disappearing in the corridor under James' low laugh and a falsely jaded sigh from the youngest.

When Alec came back to the bedroom, hair pulled back but still slightly wet, he found Q rolled up on his side and his head on James's torso, finally asleep. A smile appeared on his lips at the sight:

"There's such a cute picture to be taken there." he said softly, leaning against the door.

"Don't you dare." growled back James without opening his eyes.

"'Wasn't planning to, but you two are cuties." replied Alec, falling back into their usual dynamics.

"Yeah, and we'd look even better with you, now move your ass I don't want to wake him up." whispered the oldest, making his lover laugh softly.

The latter however did not comment and untied his hair before getting into bed. Said bed suddenly felt way smaller now, but his thoughts were quickly shut off by Q's arm around him to bring him closer. James chuckled, amused by Alec's surprised face.

"Shut up, both of you, 'm trying to sleep..." grumbled Quinlan without making any move to look at them whatsoever.

"Yes sir." replied the two spies, with a shared look before kissing his forehead.

When Q woke up the first time, he couldn't see anything. The room was still fully dark and his alarm clock was nowhere to be seen. He could feel James' lips against his neck, Alec's arm around his torso and their legs intertwined with his. For a brief instant, the brunet didn't get why he had been awoken. Then he felt a sudden weight jumping on the bed. Understanding it was one of his cat, Q sighed, rolling on his side, his eyes closed again. His move made Alec slightly shift, to get closer to the two others but James stayed still, soundly asleep. It was still to early for any of them to get up. For now, it was just as if the bombing had never happened.

However, when he awoke again, Q knew something was missing. Well, something, more like someone. The right side of the bed was now empty. As he opened his eyes, the first thing Q saw was the automaton James had bought him, his neon green eyes fully opened. Noticing a paper under one of its paws, the brunet moved the arm Alec had around him and put away the cat to get the note.

**Work called, they needed me on an assignment. I'll see you two later.**

**J.**

*Skyfall. Where M had the brilliant idea to give up on one of her agent who came back and blew up everything to pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A reference to the threesome that used to be chapter 22. It has been deleted but can be read in December's Cut Scene (part 4 of the Serie)
> 
> And two more to go! Sorry I didn't post that chapter yesterday, I was working. By the way, I do hope (for those who didn't skip it) you enjoyed that threesome, cause I had way more fun writing it than the first one (now available in December Cut Scenes). Which likely explains the, what? 2k words in it?  
> Anyway, I talked enough for today, I'll see you next sunday if I can or next monday if I can't make it! Stay safe people!


	44. One Last Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a new job on the other side of the Thames and leaves Gwen alone to go to her funerals. However, his own seems closer with each steps he takes.

  
  
  
Gwen était encore sous la douche lorsque son téléphone sonna. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Le téléphone en question lui avait été fourni avec le dossier de son dernier contrat. Il y avait donc peu de doutes à avoir sur l'expéditeur du message qu'il était entrain de consulter. Celui-ci comportait la photo d'un homme, un horaire et un lieu. Sans mention de mode opératoire particulier, il avait donc carte blanche. Sans relever le nez de l'écran, il envoya une confirmation. Celle-ci fut rapidement suivi d'un nouveau message:

**Pass by the building after, we need to talk. J.M**

Sebastian se tendit, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'ambigu dans les messages de Jim. Et après ce qu'il s'était passé récemment le voir pouvait être une très bonne nouvelle comme une très mauvaise... Il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit de refuser. Le tueur à gage soupira en regardant son costume dans le miroir. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à garder celui-ci intact. Avant de partir, il griffonna une note à l'intention de Gwen sur le bloc de papier de la chambre.

**Sorry kid, looks like I won't make it to your funerals, you'll have to have fun without me. Say hi to your exfiancé for me, will you?**

Il n'ajouta pas pourquoi il manquerait les funérailles. Sebastian n'était lui-même pas sûr de pourquoi il agissait de cette façon. Le manque d'empathie était habituel mais le sarcasme gratuit avec ses proches n'était pas son genre, si? Il ne faisait plus la différence. Voir Heddwyn de face avait fini de brouiller les barrières entre les deux. Et puis les migraines n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Pour être honnête, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de Vesper.

Peut-être qu'il ressemblait trop à Heddwyn sur le moment, mais le tueur n'était pas sur ses gardes. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, au bord de la Tamise, il ressentit un violent pic de douleur à l'épaule. La balle traversa proprement la chaire avant de s'extirper. On venait de lui tirer dessus.

**Come in Bond, I can't keep the area clean for long.**

James fit basculer le viseur sur le côté de l'arme, un rictus irrité aux lèvres.

"I bloody missed the second shot, but I think the first hit him pretty badly." répondit-il en déposant le fusil de sniper dans le coffre avant de prendre une arme de poing, "I'm going after him, keep the bridge empty, I don't want to take any risk on that one."

Dans la salle des communications étrangement calme, V se trouvait derrière son écran, une main au dessus d'un clavier, l'autre sur son téléphone. Derrière elle se tenait Moneypenny, que Mrs Singh avait chargé de surveiller la situation (et surtout V). Avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre à l'espion, la porte s'ouvrit presque brutalement dans leur dos.

"Great, here comes trouble..." Grinça la brune en faisant tourner son siège.

"Would somebody have the kindness to explain me what the hell is blood happening here?!" s'exclama Q en entrant dans la pièce.

**Let me guess, Q?** supposa la voix de James.

"Yup, and he looks pissed, what did you do?" Demanda V.

**I might have left without telling him what assignment I had been given.**

V soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger l'espion, après tout, elle n'avait pas non plus prévenu Q. Elle adressa donc son sourire le moins sarcastique au Quartermaster et s'expliqua:

"Well, M asked us to track Moran down and when we found him, we sent the best agent we had, well, the best available."

**I heard that.**

Q ignora la voix de l'espion en question, les sourcils froncés:

"M woke up?"

V et Moneypenny échangèrent un regard avant de répondre.

"Not exactly..." Commença la seconde, mal à l'aise.

"She has a temporary replacement. An M in interim if you want." termina V avec une légère moue, "And I don't like him at all."

Q retint une réplique au sarcasme bien senti pour se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Un nouveau M, l'ancienne toujours dans le coma, et James qui était après Moran. Sincèrement, pour un premier morning after, il se serait attendu à mieux. Enfin, non, il se serait attendu à mieux, s'il avait eu une relation normale.

"Fuck sake... I'll go and see him later, what do we know about him?"

"Suits and cake lover, looks like the bureaucratic type of asshole, can it wait? I'm supposed to monitor your boyfriend's mission love." Commença V avant de s'interrompre en voyant que James n'avait pas vraiment attendu la fin de leur conversation pour entrer dans l'une des deux tours du London Bridge.

"I'm replacing you on it." répliqua Q qui n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la description faîte par V.

"What? You can't be serious, you're way too close to it, you will only hurt yourself by doing so!"s'exclama celle-ci.

**Well, I'm not planning on dying again so...**

"'m not talking about you dummy." Le coupa la jeune femme avant de retirer brièvement son micro, "Q, Heddwyn was your friend. M didn't send James to bring Moran back. He's going to use his license to kill, are you su-"

Q l'interrompit, impassible:

"I'm your superior V, I don't need to explain myself to you."

Le visage de V s'assombrit. Elle se releva sans un mot et quitta la pièce. Moneypenny la regarda faire avant de questionner Q du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Dans le couloir, V récupéra son portable et envoya un rapide message:

**Moran is on the London Bridge, they sent 007 against him, I doubt he will make it. Time to save your pawn. I've paid my debt.**

Heureusement pour le tueur à gage, la douleur l'avait fait immédiatement passer en automatique. Il s'était laisser basculer à l'intérieur d'une des deux tours, juste à temps pour entendre un nouveau son, caractéristique des suppresseurs utilisés par le MI6. Avoir été, être toujours, Heddwyn avait peut être du bon.

Lorsque je dis heureusement par rapport au sort de notre tueur à gage, peut être aurais-je dû mentionner qu'il s'agissait là d'un heureusement sur le court terme. Le très court terme. Certes, il avait d'ors et déjà quitté le premier étage déserté et était désormais au dernier étage*, mais il était aussi entrain de perdre beaucoup de sang. Ce qui, étant donné son état actuel, n'arrangeait rien. Des agents à licence pour tuer, il en avait déjà abattu deux. Mais pas dans un état pareil.

Sebastian s'appuya pendant un bref instant sur le mur, un bref grincement de douleur traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il récupérait son arme.

"This is going to be a fuckin' mess..." Grinça t-il en vérifiant son chargeur.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Acquiesça la voix de James avec un sarcasme mordant.

Le tueur à gage se retourna, peu surpris, l'espion dans sa ligne de mire.

"And of course they sent you. Let me rephrase it, it's going to be rather fun."

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient envoyé James. Sebastian devait avouer avoir espéré que l'échec d'Eric suffirait à résoudre son 'problème'. Il n'était pas en état pour un véritable combat. N'importe qui avec un minimum d'expérience aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il entrait en état de choc et sa stabilité mentale... Nous passerons sur le sujet. Toutefois, Sebastian restait aveugle à ces évidences. Même s'il ne l'avait pas été, il était pris au piège. Il voyait en James la possibilité de prendre une nouvelle revanche sur le MI6. Mais une partie de lui refusait de bouger. Il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre Sebastian et Heddwyn. Attaquer le MI6 en tant qu'agence, ou s'en prendre à M ne posait pas de problème. Cependant, s'en prendre à James, c'était s'en prendre à Q. Et c'était l'un des points majeurs de cet accord. ça et ne pas s'en prendre à Eric, ce que Sebastian avait respecté. Ish.

"Fun for who? You? You're already half dead." répliqua James sans ciller devant l'arme que le tueur à gage pointait sur lui.

Ce dernier laissa un rire rauque secouer ses épaules, ne faisant qu'agrandir la tache de sang qui s'étendait sur sa chemise.

"Let's make this shit even then, shall we?" siffla t-il alors qu'il pressait la détente, forçant James à se remettre à couvert mais égratignant tout de même son bras.

Lorsque l'espion se redressa, se fut uniquement pour devoir se protéger d'un violent coup de pied. Parant avec son avant bras, il n'évita pas le direct en direction de ses côtes. Si les deux adversaires entendirent le bruit distinct de la côte qui s'était brisée sur le coup, aucun ne fit de remarque. Passant derrière un bureau, James tira à nouveau. La balle alla se ficher dans le mur derrière Sebastian. Le blond projeta le meuble dans les jambes du plus jeune uniquement pour tirer à nouveau. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si le coup avait touché sa cible, celle-ci tirant à son tour une salve de balles dans sa direction.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le dos de l'espion tandis qu'un courant d'air glacé s'engouffrait brutalement à l'intérieur de la salle exiguë. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de James:

"For the best hitman in London, you're kind of-"

Il fut interrompu par un crochet en pleine mâchoire. Il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche tandis que le choc l'obligeait à reculer.

"I sincerely pity Q and the others who need to deal with you. Even Heddwyn would have ended shooting you in the fuckin' back." siffla le tueur à gage, un rictus déformant son visage.

"Bold of you to assume you'd even have the slightest chance to do so." Grinça James en balayant son poignet alors que le brun allait pour tirer.

Sebastian se laissa tomber au sol, esquivant le coup suivant avant de briser les appuis de son adversaire. Alors que James reculait à nouveau, se rapprochant dangereusement de la fenêtre, Sebastian tira. Il n'avait pas visé un centre vital, mais la main armée de 007. Avec un grincement de douleur, ce dernier lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard croisa uniquement le canon de l'arme du tueur à gage.

"Fuck."

**Why do I feel like this is going way more badly than we thought?**

La voix de Q résonna dans le vide. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'attente s'allongea sans que James ne comprenne pourquoi. Sebastian aurait déjà dû tirer. Il était désarmé et le dernier coup que le tueur à gage lui avait donné l'avait assez sonné pour qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de défendre. Avant que l'espion puisse se décider sur l'action suivante, Sebastian se mit à rire. Tout d'abord un éclat de rire lent et rauque, ce dernier se transforma rapidement pour devenir proche du maniaque.

La peau du brun était désormais dangereusement pâle et sa prise sur la crosse était rendue glissante par le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. Ses yeux clairs étaient désespérément vides, comme si un voile s'était posé dessus.

"Alec thinks what you did was genius, but I was sure it was madness, you've became a bloody maniac, haven't you Eddy?" nota James, sur un ton dépourvu du sarcasme qu'il utilisait généralement lorsqu'il était en danger de mort.

"Don't call me by that name..." siffla Sebastian en secouant la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de recentrer son attention sur son adversaire.

Cette tentative fut complètement détruite par un nouveau pic de douleur qui l'envoya au banc de sa propre conscience. Il entendait un sifflement permanent qui désormais prenait la forme d'un hurlement sans fin. Le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Il avait perdu trop de sang, trop de santé mentale aussi probablement. Il se remit à rire nerveusement. S'il remarqua que James s'était approché, il n'en montra rien.

"Have I gone mad?" murmura Sebastian, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, "Yeah, maybe I did. But you're the ones who did this to me..." poursuivit-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur le sang sur ses mains.

James ne rencontra que la résistance de l'os lorsqu'il tordit le poignet du tueur à gage pour le désarmer et le mettre en joue.

"You were already fuckin' twisted, we just pushed you through the edge. Quite literally." répliqua froidement le blond sans prêter attention au sang qui poissait désormais ses mains.

Dans la salle des communications, Q et Moneypenny suivaient la situation de loin. Si le Quartermaster était soulagé de savoir que l'agent avait reprit le contrôle de la situation, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce mauvais pressentiment. Il haïssait purement et simplement Moran. Ce dernier avait utilisé l'une de ses inventions contre son travail, blessant gravement M, tuant près d'une dizaine de personnes et blessant Alec, James et V. Sans parler du traumatisme d'Eric. Pour autant, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que James allait presser la détente et le tuer. Pour un peu, il aurait été content de ne pas avoir de visuel direct. Car depuis le début de la conversation, c'était la voix d'Heddwyn qu'il entendait.

Sebastian n'éprouvait pas plus d'émotions à l'idée de se faire tirer dessus maintenant qu'il n'en avait éprouvé lorsque M avait été sur le point de faire la même chose. Mais cette fois, la raison principale pour son absence d'instinct de survie tenait plus de son état physique et mental. S'en était risible.

"Fuck sake." Grinça t-il avec un soupire, un simulacre de sourire aux lèvres, "Hey, at least the London Bridge is kinda classy to die, don't you think?"

James ne répondit pas et tira. Deux choses se passèrent très rapidement. Tout d'abord, Sebastian s'effondra. Le peu de blanc restant sur sa chemise s'imbibant rapidement de carmin tandis qu'il se rattrapait contre le bureau. Ensuite, un second coup de feu retentit, dans le dos de l'espion. Ce dernier eu l'air surpris avant de s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Dear Sebastian, you really are going to make me late on my planning." salua Jim, appuyé tranquillement contre le chambranle de la porte, sur un ton sarcastique.

Le tueur à gage se serait mis à rire s'il n'avait pas eu une balle dans l'épaule et une autre dans le torse. Il adressa un pâle sourire à l'irlandais:

"Hey boss..." murmura t-il avant de complètement s'effondrer, inconscient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut franchie par Gwen. Jim l'avait averti dès qu'il avait su que Sebastian s'était (encore) attiré des ennuis. Devant l'état des lieux, elle ne pu retenir un juron partiellement étouffé. La pièce était complètement retournée et criblée d'impact de balles, sans parler du sang que les deux hommes avaient perdu.

"Well... shit."

"Great, you're here for the party!" La salua Jim en lui jetant un bref regard alors remettait son portable dans sa poche, "Good news is, blondie here won't wake up before awhile, bad news is, I doubt Seb has awhile and my skills in medicine are not half as good as I would like them to be." poursuivit-il sur son habituel ton sarcastique avant de rejoindre le sniper pour vérifier ses constances.

Dans l'état des choses, ce dernier avait peu de chances de survie mais Jim était déterminé à rapidement changer ce détail. Il n'avait pas vu Sebastian depuis quasiment un an désormais et, s'il ne s'en voulait absolument pas sur ce sujet, il se refusait de le laisser mourir. Il avait encore besoin de lui après tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

"I'm going to deal with the wounds, but I need you to change this guy's memory. Seb needs to die." Lança t-il à l'intention de Gwen tandis qu'il déchirait plus ou moins la chemise de Sebastian pour voir correctement la blessure.

"Good thing I practiced on one of his colleagues then." marmonna Gwen avant de venir s'accroupir devant James de manière à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les tempes de celui-ci rendant l'accès à sa mémoire plus aisé.

Une fois le contact établi, elle se concentra sur les modifications qu'elle souhaitait effectuer, forçant les souvenirs originaux à céder place à ceux qu'elle fabriquait.

"Should be good now, he'll be sure to have killed him and will remember doing so."

"I'm glad to hear that you have no reason to fuck this up love." répliqua le criminel consultant sans lui adresser un seul regard, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

La seconde balle n'était pas ressortie. Sur le long terme, ça risquait de rapidement de devenir un problème. Mais là, tout de suite, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Sans blessure de sortie, Sebastian perdait moins de sang. Il faudrait retirer la balle, mais ce n'était pas le problème de Jim pour le moment. Il avait des chirurgiens pour ça. Il n'aurait même pas dû venir là en personne. Trop de risques pour un seul atout, un seul pion. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça lui servirait sur le long terme.

"That's going to hurt and I'm not bloody sorry about it..." Grinça t-il en faisant chauffer un morceau de métal ressemblant vaguement à une lame avec un briquet (qui n'avait de briquet que le nom).

Rapidement la lame commença à rougir. Dès que ce fut le cas, l'irlandais la plaqua contre la blessure qu'avait Sebastian à l'épaule. Ignorant le cri de douleur que ce dernier poussa, Jim réchauffa à nouveau la lame, avant de répéter l'opération sur le torse du plus âgé.

"I fuckin' hate you right now..." Grinça ce dernier, désormais parfaitement conscient.

"Yeah, yeah, love ye too tiger." répliqua Moriarty avec un sourire narquois avant de se redresser pour s'adresser à Gwen alors que son portable commençait à jouer _Stayin' Alive_ , "Could you help him get near the window? I need to take that call."

"I can walk for fuck sake."

"Ye can't even stay alive on your own apparently, so shut up and do as I say." répondit froidement Moriarty avant de s'écarter.

"Not a problem." Acquiesça Gwen sans broncher, bien trop prise dans l'urgence de la situation pour réagir autrement au ton froid et autoritaire du criminel consultant, "And you, stop being so stubborn and let me help you." Ajouta t-elle à l'intention Sebastian, tout en se relevant pour venir le soutenir et l'aider à marcher.

Sebastian se contenta d'un chapelet d'injures en Hindi tandis qu'il se relevait, ne prenant pas le risque de les diriger directement à Jim. Après tout, pendant les mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vu, l'irlandais était assez borné pour avoir appris l'Hindi. Il remercia Gwen d'un bref signe de tête, sans refuser son son aide. Il était lui aussi sacrément borné mais il n'avait plus au moins aucune idée de leur situation actuelle et n'avait pas envie d'aller dire bonjour au plancher pour la deuxième fois.

"So, how was the funeral?" Demanda t-il une fois qu'ils eurent atteint de la fenêtre.

S'il s'adressait à Gwen, il gardait toutefois un œil sur Jim. Il n'entendait pas ce que disait le brun mais n'avait que peu de doutes sur le sujet.

"Pretty fun actually. My 'fiancé' threw a fit because he thought I was 'inappropriately dressed for such event.' And something about disrespecting my memory, stupid stuff like that. Oh, and my parents did a very sad speech."

It was extremely clear from her tone alone that Gwen did not take any of it seriously and did not care about the man. 

Sebastian let out a painful chuckle:

"Told you the miniskirt was the best option. 'm sorry I missed it." He then apologised as he leaned against the wall, a hand pressing the recently cauterized wound on his chest, "Did you see who you wanted to see? I mean, beside watching your fiancé and parents being over dramatic assholes?"

"Well, you were quite busy considering the state you're in. I'm pretty sure James wouldn't have agreed to postpone his mission." Jokingly said Gwendolyn, hiding her fears and worries behind a joyful mask of confidence, "And yes I did see them, we had a lovely chat about dancing." she added with a nod, knowing that Sebastian would understand who she was talking about just from that clue.

"Yeah, can't say you're wrong about that." Confirmed the brunet with a nod.

God he was tired. If it wasn't for Jim's orders, he would likely have collapsed to never wake up. Which, said like that, didn't seem so bad, especially from his perspective... He however snapped back into reality with what had said Gwen.

"Oh. Now I see why you didn't want to tell me why you wanted to go..." He understood, "How is he doing?"

"Tired, really tired. But with some help, he'll get better, he's not alone. And yes, that's why." she nodded with a little smile, although she was still too afraid for Sebastian's life to really think about anything else, "Now, if you could please focus on staying awake, I would gladly appreciate it."

"Not really like I had the choice, have I?" retorted the oldest before wincing, "Okay, I get it, no more sarcasm for me..."He concluded, letting his head fall against the wall behind him.

Even if he had wanted to close his eyes, he didn't get time to do so. Jim avait raccroché et revenait désormais vers eux. Il semblait plus calme et arborait le large sourire qu'il réservait généralement aux plans qui se passaient bien, ou à l'approche d'une épreuve intéressante.

"Good news! Our ride should be here any minutes now. I do hope you both trust me, because this is going to be... Fun."

"As if I'd be here if I didn't." Lui répondit-elle en ne pouvant retenir de soupirer doucement, se disant intérieurement que le duo allait finir par la rendre folle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

"What are you planning this time boss? And please, do tell me it does not include a jump from this tower, I already had enough of those for a lifetime." Complained Sebastian with a slight frown, not really reassured by Jim's attitude.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire narquois:

"Like I said, you will have to trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have completely forgot about this, not gonna lie! I had more respect for this schedule during my finals... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this (I still don't know how the f I'm goignt o translate all of those actions scenes tbh. See ye next week for the final chapter (but not the final part), have a merry christmas, try not to kill your relatives !


	45. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is finally over, eventually allowing our dear protagonists to breath. Until James meets with the new M.

  
  
When James awoke, his head was banging like a fucking night in Las Vegas. He perfectly remembered shooting Moran, killing him in the process. However, the reason why he was currently lying on the cold hard ground was a complete mystery to him. The spy stood up, wincing at the pain. Yeah, right, a broken rib. Maybe more. He shrugged it away, it would pass. As he turned around, James cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't care who the new M is, but he's not going to like this."

In front of him, the tower was burning. More precisely, the last floor and the roof were burning and the rest was hidden behind a curtain of smoke. The stones and the tar had grown wet for the snow all around the flames had melted away. The cold winter wind was now only making the fire grow higher and James didn't give the remaining window a lot of time. Well, at least he wouldn't catch a cold. He pressed on the com's dial, waiting to get yelled at. Unfortunately for him, he was perfectly right this time.

"Q, is MI6 aware that the London Bridge in on fire?"

"Take a wild fucking guess OO7?" replied the Quartermaster in his ears.

And he's pissed. Of course he is, thought James.

"I'll take that as a yes, what happened?" 

"You stopped answering the calls, the upstairs office exploded and I'm pretty sure Moneypenny already started planning your new funeral." sarcastically commented the youngest, "More seriously, I- we should be the ones asking you the question!"

James sighed, watching the flames going higher as the wind grew more violent.

"I wish I knew. I killed Moran then the whole building started shaking. I just woke up outside the tower, I think I got a concussion, which you're not forced to tell to sickbay."

Q stayed quiet a moment before finally answering. His voice was emotionless, a failed try in neutrality as it gave James more information on his real state than if he had not tried at all.

"I'll warn M. Get your arse back here before the firefighters arrive, we already have enough troubles with the prime minister without adding you, destroying our architectural patrimony." 

"It wasn't me!" Exclaimed James as he started walking back to his car.

"James." 

"Okay, I get it. I'll be here in a minute."

* * *

  
  
  
"Do you know what feels the most weird?"

"Do tell me?"

"It's not seeing someone else at her desk, it's seeing Mrs Singh's desk empty and the flowers dead by the window."

Eve took a sip of her tea, her eyes looking by the large window. She had eventually took a break and was now in one of the sickbay's bedrooms, with one of her friend. Also known as C, Kasen Viper mostly looked like a kid, even at thirty five. Indeed, he was thin, about Eve's size (heels not included) with onyx eyes and olive skin. He was in charge of the Communication division of MI6 and was in the middle of a meeting when the bomb had gone off, which explained his presence in the sickbay and the bruises on his skin. He was far from his usual bow-tie suits.

Kasen sighed, turning his own cup between his hands:

"I don't think she'll be back in her office soon..."

Moneypenny frowned slightly:

"Which one?"

"Both?" Kasen sighed again, taking a sip of his coffee before resuming, "I wasn't supposed to talk about it, it's not like I would have had the time to anyway, but M was going to retire. She asked me to start looking for someone to replace her. With what happened, I doubt she'll go back to her office. And if she leaves, I can bet you anything that Mrs Singh will leave too."

Eve was not so surprised to be honest. M was closing on her sixties, as surprising as it might have looked. She had had, before her arrival at MI6, a rather long career in MI5. When she had taken the title of M, replacing the previous director, the service was in terrible shape. Her job had started by regaining both the trust of the government and of the public, just as well as gaining the loyalty of her new employees. And now, MI6 was facing a new crisis, with a director that had nor their trust nor their loyalty and that wouldn't even stay long enough to gain it.

"Why do I feel like I will never be able to find enough cocktails to follow this story through?" mumbled Eve, looking at her cup with ominous despair.

Kasen let out a small laugh:

"Because you won't darling, and wait 'til I tell you what 'Lee's been up too in Columbia..."

* * *

  
  
  
When he eventually got out of medical, James' headache had lightened a bit. The doctor had been rather reassuring on this subject, he didn't have a concussion. Yay. On the other hand, he had bruises, scratches, two broken ribs and the shot Moran had managed to take on his arm had left him unable to use it or almost. He had therefore got out with a few stitches, bandages under his shirt and an arm in a sling. Needless to say he was in a rather bad mood, a mood not helped by the fact that he needed to see M. The new one of course. And he had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm surprised the doctors even managed to make you sit still long enough to put your arm in a sling." mocked Moneypenny as she saw her enter the office.

Said office was usually Mrs Singh, but given the current events, she was now replacing her. James grinned.

"A pleasure to see you too Moneypenny."

"I'd love to talk with you more but you're waited. Oh, and Q's in here too." warned the latter.

James cocked an eyebrow but nodded before walking to the door. This was not looking good. Inside the office, the windows had been repaired and the scarce furniture looked rather good for something that had been through an explosion. The first thing James noticed was Q. The latter was frowning, looking more than annoyed with his arms crossed on his jersey. His black hair was a mess and he still had some dark circles under his eyes even though they were less flagrant than they had been the previous night. For an instant, the spy felt bad for not giving more details about where he had been sent.

However, his worries were quickly cut off by the sight of the other man. Behind the desk stood a man in his forties, with dark hair with lighter touches, a perfectly put suit and eyes that could have seemed black because of how deep the shade of blue they had was. At the second their eyes meet, James knew something was wrong. He couldn't tell exactly what but something felt... Off. He turned at interrogative look to Q who rolled his eyes before glaring at the oldest.

"007, this is our new M." the brunet stayed quiet a moment before resuming, "James, meet Mycroft Holmes... My brother."

Said brother was sitting at M's, Ellen's, office, looking like this was the very last place he wanted to be, and it probably wasn't far from the truth. Even with his best poker face, he couldn't completely hide the face he made when he saw James enter the room and interact with Q.

"Oh, and of course, you had to pick that one."

"And you wonder why Sherlock and I spend our days avoiding you?" retorted Q with an irritated sigh.

He wasn't that close to his brothers or to his family in general but god, his older brother always seemed to understand everything. Or almost.

On his side, James was doing his best not to laugh. Oh, he did feel annoyed, maybe even a bit offended, by the man's tone but the interaction with Q seemed to be worth it.

"So I guess _this_ runs the family." he understood, referring to the ability Mycroft seemed to have when it came to read people.

"Not really, I'm rather normal compared to him or our younger brother." corrected Q with a shrug.

So they were three brothers. It did explain Q's attitude with Eric, noted James.

"I reckon that Sherlock was too busy solving crime with his doctor. Just like you, brother mine, are too busy handling agents." Answered Mycroft in his usual arrogant, cold tone.

It was quite obvious that he did not approve either of his brothers' life choices, nor their partner.

"I really wonder how Greg can keep up with you brother." retorted Q on the same tone, not amused by the situation (unlike James), even though he had nothing against his brother's partner, "Now, how about you follow my example and Sherlock's and, oh, I don't know, do your job maybe? I got a schedule." He pursued, trying to get on a more professional note before the situation got out of hands.

"Oh yes, I should follow your example and waste my time here when I could do much more important things elsewhere." retorted the Iceman without batting an eye at Q's reaction.

James frowned. He didn't like the tone of the man, especially when used against Q. It wasn't hard to read his body language on the subject, mainly because he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Then how about you get to why we are here so you can go back to play politics, just like you're usually doing when your brother helps us save your country? We both have business we need to attend to and I really don't want to mess up our relationship so soon." Cut James before Q could reply.

His tone was cold but not a full hiss. Yet. He wasn't trying to be threatening, he knew better about the kind of people Mycroft Holmes was than to try so.

"Ah yes, how kind of you to remind us of your presence 007. Especially after your brilliant performance at the London Bridge, although you did complete the mission, you also put a good part of it on fire. You should take some vacations while you recover from your injuries." 

Once more his tone was cold and uncaring, making his nickname quite obvious. What was also obvious was that his offer wasn't really one, it was an order, pure and simple.

"You're welcome, I would hate to make Q lose his time with you." retorted James with an emotionless smile.

Q rolled his eyes, barely hiding out his amused smile. Just for James to be sarcastic with Mycroft, he would fully forgive the first for leaving with just a note.

"Yes, so I've heard. Deeply sorry about this but I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the... performance." replied the blond without taking note of the other's tone.

The mention of vacation made him frown but he didn't get to complain, Q's arched eyebrow being enough of a warning for him not to push his luck.

"Agreed sir. I do hope you will still be at this desk when I come back, you look thrilled to be here." he therefore smiled.

"Yes, yes, your precious Quartermaster's time. Now you can go." Dismissively answered Mycroft, wanting nothing more than getting rid of James presence in the office that was supposed to be his until a new permanent M was appointed.

The spy simply smirked as said Quartermaster sighed, straightening his back before turning toward the door.

"It was a pleasure mister Holmes!" Concluded James with a wink before leaving the room.

Mrs Singh office was now empty again. Eve had left on her desk a sticky note with 'went to get tea' scribbled on it. As the doors of the lift were closing on him, they were stopped by a hand and Q entered.

"Not staying with your brother?" mocked slightly James as he glanced at the youngest.

The other scoffed:

"Don't start James. Why would I even want to be in the same room that such an ass?"

James made a face but shrugged. He wasn't the right person to judge people's relationship with their family. After all, what did he knew about it? Not a whole lot, at best.

"I don't know. But I must say I do wonder how he ended up in M's office with governmental approval." He eventually replied.

"Simple. He is the government." Explained Q without batting an eye, jaded by the situation.

He was however quite surprised to hear James laugh:

"Does that mean I just sassed the British Government? Because if it's the case, please, do write that on my grave."

Even though he wanted nothing more than to sigh and roll his eyes at his boyfriend's childish attitude, Q couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. Before the doors opened back on Q-branch, he caught James' neck to kiss him, pushing the oldest's back against the wall.

"Don't bury yourself too quickly, okay? I'll see you later."

* * *

  
  
  
"So, if I got this right.... The new M is Q's brother and he doesn't like you. Why doesn't he like you already? Don't get me wrong, I know why people might not like you but the list is too long for me to go through."

The wind had stopped. The cold grey morning had left place to a golden dusk that let the shy sun shine through the living-room's window. Q's flat felt somehow smaller with two cats and two spies in more of himself. They were sitting on the old black couch, Alec's was against the right arm, with James mostly leaning his back against his torso in a way that seemed comfortable only to them or so Q thought. He himself sat on the opposite side, facing them, absently playing with a pillow on his knees.

"He doesn't like me because I'm hooking up with his brother." answered James with a smirk, his shoulders shaken by his laugh.

"That's not bloody funny James!" exclaimed Q as he turned quickly the pillow into a weapon and threw it at the spy, not bothering to try and hide his blush.

"Well, you did seem rather amused in the lift if I may say."

"... I hate you." he retorted as he crossed his arms, his blush only worsening with the small laugh he knew to be Alec's.

"No you don't."

"Okay, I get that you two are cuties," cut Alec, turning back his attention on the problem at bay, "but right now, I must admit I'm rather worried about this. Our current boss in Q's brother, who's technically our co-worker at best and one of our superiors at worst. Didn't I mention how 'this' could be an ethical problem?" he pursued on a sarcastic tone as he found himself to have been right (again).

"You did, and I remember Q telling you to shut up in a rather creative way." retorted James, without losing his grin, even though the latter turned into a more... Devilish one at the memory.

However, Q did not share the amusement. On the contrary, he seemed rather nervous at the thought. He had been just as aware of the problem as Alec had been, he had just pushed it aside, telling himself they would 'deal with it later'. A later that had never came.

"I know I did, but still. I don't think Mycroft would be such an arse, to the point of firing one of us"

"Nah, if he had to fire someone, it would likely be me or James." interrupted Alec with a shrug.

After all, if every agents were expandable, Q wasn't.

"And take the risk to see us out of MI6's control? I doubt he wouldn't see the problem in that strategy love." Corrected James as he absently played with his lover's hair, his tone sarcastic.

Q stayed silent a moment, observing them as he was thinking about the subject. He unconsciously started to nibble on his lips before letting out an almost joyless laugh:

"He could actually try to fire me instead. He always thought I was wasting my time working as Quartermaster. If I was listening to him, working for MI6 would make me the family disappointment." he explained, with a small bitter touch in his voice.

"Wasting your time?" repeated James, his confusion leaving place to cold anger.

"I beg you pardon?"

A shadow of a smile appeared on Q's lips at the two spies reactions. James looked irritated (to say the very least) while Alec sounded both astonished and offended. There was something quite... Pleasant to see them being offended by something that he himself had dismissed a few years back already.

"Yes, who wouldn't be wasting their time saving people and protecting their countries through sheer genius." sarcastically commented James as he crossed his arms on his shirt, "Did I mention the fact that I didn't like your brother yet? Because I don't."

"And I'm not blaming you for it." replied Q on a calmer tone before his smile grew lighter again, "However, he has the power to make both of your lives hell..." he pursued, obviously concerned by the consequences their relationship could have on their respective lives (and careers).

"Like they weren't messy enough." sighed Alec on a tired tone, dropping his forehead against James' shoulder.

However, said shoulders were way too tensed now for this action to be comfortable. James had straightened his position, a slight frown barring his forehead. The Quartermaster's sentence looked awfully like a death sentence for their newly formed relationship in his eyes. He could only wonder if he had, again, grew too hopeful:

"I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going Q..."

"Hey, I'm not saying I want to end any of this." immediately reassured him the brunet as he noticed the oldest's change of attitude.

Q and Alec exchanged a look as the latter's embrace around James' torso grew tighter. Q pursued:

"I'm saying we are not done having troubles, be it because of one of us or because of the three of us." he chuckled at the face his lovers made, after all trouble was engraved in their work, "Which means paperwork as ghastly as it might look. Luckily for us, I think Mrs Singh has put aside the ones we need to fill about, er, two years ago?" he concluded on a lighter note.

It wasn't even a joke. He had hated Mrs Singh's attitude about it, but right now, he could only thank her (as awful that it was to admit he had been wrong, for two years or so).

"Paperworks can't be worse than hitmen, bombs and dictators, can it?" rhetorically asked Alec as he left a small kiss on James' jaw.

"No, but it will be more boring." answered the latter on what seemed like a very serious tone, almost jaded.

However, that tone was completely contradicted by the genuine smile on his lips. Q rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to look unamused by the spy's comment (even though he was himself fully grinning).

"Are you ever going to be satisfied dear?" he wondered as he slightly leaned toward the two others, his green eyes locked into the Turquoise of James'.

"Never." retorted the latter as he met the youngest's halfway, only letting their lips brush before pursuing on a softer tone, "But who knows, I might start to be if I'm with the two of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made both a Taylor Swift reference and a Hamilton one in the same chapter, at that point, you should be expecting those x') In all honesty, I think this chapter is one of, if not my, favourite all the whole serie so far (we have more than just those 46 chapters on our side obviously)~  
> We got one more part to go, I hope Christmas was nice for you wherever you are, I wish you a happy new year, and I'll see you in January 2021!


	46. Epilogue

He took a few steps back. His breath seemed to be eaten away by fear and rage. He needed to get out of here. But his eyes couldn't seem to look away from the sticky blood dripping from his hands. He wasn't sure of what he had just done, of how he had done it. A gunshot pulled him out of his questions. His thoughts were once again swept away by the wave of adrenaline that rushed through his veins. The door fell under his hits. For a brief instant, he was blinded by the sudden light. The sun, reflecting on miles and miles of golden sand, was like a direct stab for his eyes. The abrupt heat made it impossible for him to breath, it was like fighting against a wall of concrete. Impossible. Useless. If he heard the voices around him, he paid them no attention, he was too busy trying to breath properly where the air seemed so scarce. He made two other steps, sinking in the burning sand before falling, unable to do more. He never reached the ground, his fall broke by unknown arms. Even if he had wanted to fight them off, he was only inches from unconsciousness, unable to even move his fingers.

"Leiter here, I need medical assistance on the south entrance!" exclaimed the man behind the arms, "It's okay kid, we got you, we got you, you're safe now..."

The blinding light was now surrounded by shadows. He tried to mumble an answer but the only thing that managed to pass his lips before the dark surrounded him again was a name:

"Eric..."


	47. Notes

Hello there!

Thanks for reading our book! I (Deni) hope you liked it despite the mix of languages. We're trying to rework the first 10-20 chapters and the second big thing would be to translate it all in English. But translation is a loooong thing to do, even while being two. However, the story will no longer receive important modifications, except maybe a few part that we desperatly want to rework but it shouldn't change where the story goes!

Now, what comes next? (Yes, it's a reference to Hamilton, yes I keep making them, shush) Well, first of all, I (Deni) have a few side projects for December. The first is 'The Snow White Case', a side story following 0010 and his adventures in Columbia (as mentionned twice here) which should be a trilogy if I do it well. The second does not have a name yet. It's more of an 'old-fashioned' James Bond story, taking place in the 70's in Mexicò.  
I have planned the both fully, now I just need to sit and write them. They'll be both in full English although changing language makes it way harder for me to write action scenes.

As for December, and as hinted in the last part, it will have a book 2. December, Book II, Crystal Claws more precisely. We started playing and writing it and, as the two previously mentionned stories, is fully in English. It should allow us to explore a bit more the 'Sherlockian' side of things as well as Alec's backstory (I live for that character)

* * *

As Deni already said, thank you for reading our book! You have no idea how happy it makes me (Mimi).

I still have troubles believing that, yes, we did manage to play and write an entire book. December holds a very dear place in my heart and the same can be said for my characters (most of them live rent free at the forefront of my mind -with a few others-).

So far, I (Mimi), do not have any writing plans, other than book 2, I am more of a player than a writer I'm afraid. Unfortunately inspiration tends to be a very finicky and evasive mistress. However I did write a short OS, available on Ao3 (in the same serie) and Wattpad, both in english and French. It's about Eric's relationship with Valentine's Day and exists independently from the main story so do not be afraid of spoilers as there is none (as it's mostly an AU!).


End file.
